L'Hiver est Venu (Avec du Feu et du Sang)
by a.a.k88
Summary: Durant un instant, le monde est chaud, petit, sans danger. Jon la tient dans ses bras, son corps se déversant sur le sien, ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, son amour un feu immense — et Dany, l'Imbrûlée. Elle le laisse la brûler vive, enchantée par la chaleur de ses paumes, la brûlure de sa barbe contre sa peau. Quand ça s'arrête —quand il se recule— c'est plus piquant que la glace.
1. Le Siège

_Je m'étonne encore une fois en entamant la traduction d'une fanfic monstrueuse en termes de taille._

_Mais après le désastre indescriptible qu'était la saison 8, cette histoire a été véritablement thérapeutique et m'a permis de garder intact mon amour pour ces personnages et ce ship. Dès lors, il me semble impossible de ne pas la partager. _

_Comme à chaque fois, je me contente uniquement de traduire cette fanfic. Cette pépite ne m'appartient pas et absolument aucun mérite ne me revient. Si vous le pouvez, par pitié, lisez en VO !_

* * *

**Titre:** L'Hiver est Venu (Avec du Feu et du Sang)

**Auteur:** frombluetored

**Lien de l'original:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(18843322)

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG-15

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones

**Couple: **Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

**Personnages:** Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow, Davos Mervault, Arya Stark

**Résumé:** "Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer en retour. Pas de la façon qu'il voulait. Pas de la façon dont je t'aime."

Son cœur est aussi puissant et frénétique que les ailes de Drogon quand il s'envole. Elle pense que la peur pourrait la consumer toute entière.

"Peux-tu l'entendre?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle tremble presque.

Et, durant un instant, le monde est chaud, petit, sans danger. Jon la tient dans ses bras, son corps se déversant sur le sien, ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, son amour un feu immense — et Dany, l'Imbrûlée. Elle le laisse la brûler vive, enchantée par la chaleur de ses paumes, la brûlure de sa barbe contre sa peau.

Quand ça s'arrête —quand il se recule— c'est plus piquant que la glace.

**Tags supplémentaires: **Je suis furieuse et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, C'est moi qui essaye de recoller un vase vieux de 2 milles ans avec du ruban adhésif, FURIEUSE JE VOUS DIS, Je suis en grande partie restée dans le canon jusqu'à l'épisode 5... puis j'emmerde cette merde, J'ai écrit ça en étant dans une telle rage que je n'ai même pas relu donc euh soyez indulgent avec moi, Bref Daenerys est toujours ma reine, OU EST BOATBABY BORDEL DE MERDE, Fin heureuse et réparation de parcours des personnages, BRAN EST LE MECHANT

**Note de la traductrice: **Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le Siège**

I.

Quand elle s'écroule sur le sol, le souffle coupé et le cœur aussi serré qu'un poing par la terreur, ce n'est pas à sa propre vie qu'elle pense.

Elle voudrait que ce soit le cas. Elle voudrait craindre sa destruction à _elle_, l'effondrement de sa vie comme un château incendié, la bougie du potentiel soufflée. Elle recule péniblement sur la neige ensanglantée et tâchée de cendres, ses ongles s'enfonçant désespérément dans le sol glacé pour un effet de levier, sa respiration sortant en un rythme haletant, entrecoupé, alors que les morts s'approchent d'elle. _Pas moi, _voudrait-elle penser. _Pas moi. _

_Pas elle. _La vérité est un démon à l'état brut, transperçant Daenerys avec un tel désespoir et une telle peur que ça la laisse presque paralysée. Ses bras se lèvent brusquement vers son ventre. Elle est en train de gémir, de reculer, _de paniquer —_quand elle entend le sifflement d'une lame dans l'air, le glissement brusque d'un coup, le soulagement qui l'inonde ressemble à du feu. Et la présence de Jorah est la renaissance de la vie.

* * *

II.

_Seule la mort peut acheter la vie. _

Le corps de Jorah est mouillé de neige fondue et de sang, et chaud à cause de son étreinte acharnée. Elle le berce, ses sanglots déchirant son corps si violemment que ç'en laisse sa gorge à vif, le désespoir l'enchainant sur place. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste assise là, à bercer son cadavre, Drogon enroulé en sentinelle autour d'elle, les sons lointains de mugissements et de pleurs et de cris comme une toile de fond assourdie face à sa douleur. Elle ne peut pas bouger. Elle ne peut pas s'en aller. _Seule la mort peut acheter la vie. _

Jorah ne l'a jamais su. Il ne le saura jamais. Il ne saura jamais que sa mort a protégé plus qu'une seule vie.

Dans la neige ensanglantée— _l'hiver vient, avec du feu et du sang. L'hiver vient. L'hiver est là. Avec du feu et du sang— _seule, le monde un sombre cauchemar, Dany l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche. Et puis elle ne peut que le serrer plus fort, se noyant sous tous les mots de gratitude qu'elle n'a jamais dits— et ne dirait jamais.

* * *

III.

Elle avait presque oublié.

C'était une drôle de chose. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvient, le Trône de Fer était au premier plan dans ses pensées. Mais durant les premières heures après la bataille, elle ne pense pas au Trône, ni à l'identité de Jon, ni à son règne.

Elle pense à Jorah. A Ser Barristan. Viserion.

Jon.

Ses yeux se ferment avec une pointe de douleur qui part de son cœur tout droit dans son ventre. Elle pose sa main là. Dans le silence. Dans le calme. Dans la solitude. Son pouce effleure le tissu de sa robe — toujours rigide à cause du sang séché de Jorah, ou peut-être le sien, à elle. Ou peut-être à eux deux. Elle sait qu'elle devrait se changer; le nettoyage commence et elle est la Reine. Elle doit être là, aux côtés de son peuple, peu importe à quel point ils peuvent être importuns. Peu importe à quel point ils ne l'aiment pas.

La nausée dans son ventre grandit. Le malaise s'enroule autour de son cœur comme une plante grimpante.

Et sa main. Elle est par-dessus le sang de Jorah. Par-dessus l'enfant de Jon.

La pensée lui soulève l'estomac, ses yeux gigotent nerveusement sous ses paupières fermées. Même le chuchoter dans son propre esprit la terrifie, comme si elle se maudissait elle-même. Les muscles de sa main se contractent, convulsent. Et juste au moment où elle rabaisse sa main, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre.

"Majesté?"

Dany n'a jamais été plus soulagée de voir qui que ce soit. Missandei se tient avec hésitation dans l'embrasure de la porte, son expression de profonde inquiétude se transformant en un soulagement enchanté à la vue de Dany, plus ou moins intacte. Ver Gris était la première personne que Dany a vu à la fin; il est resté debout à ses côtés stoïquement et avec un air sombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la force de se lever. Il a porté le corps de Jorah pour le ramener, malgré le tremblement de ses jambes. Malgré son épuisement. Dany s'est éclipsée dans sa chambre immédiatement, tremblante et ayant grand besoin d'un répit du chaos, des cris. Nul doute que Ver Gris a dit à Missandei où la trouver après leurs retrouvailles.

"Viens," Dany lui fait signe, son cœur s'accélérant avec affection en voyant l'apparence propre, impeccable, de Missandei. Elle n'a pas été blessée. C'était la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée depuis leur arrivée dans le Nord.

Missandei se précipite aux côtés de Dany, son attitude habituellement calme un peu secouée par le traumatisme de la nuit. Missandei s'assied près de Dany sur le lit, ses mains se posant facilement sur celles de Dany. Dany ne remarque que ses mains se sont reposées sur son ventre que lorsqu'elle sent celles de Missandei les rejoindre.

Il y a peu de secrets entre elles. Ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. Missandei— l'amie en qui elle a le plus confiance. La première personne qui la voit le matin, la dernière personne qui la voit le soir. La personne avec des histoires de lieux paisibles que les gens peuvent transformer en maison, des histoires qui mettent du baume au cœur de Dany aux moments où elle sent que les ténèbres dans son esprit pourraient engloutir le monde tout entier.

Non. Il n'y a pas de secrets de ce genre entre elles.

Missandei demande avec ses yeux. Pour la première fois cette nuit, Dany sent la brûlure des larmes dans ses yeux, même si elle ne peut pas les laisser passer. Pas encore. Pas alors qu'elle doit faire une apparition. Doit être forte. Une reine.

"Je ne sais pas," admet Dany et, bien qu'elle parvient à retenir ses larmes, il est impossible d'empêcher la façon dont ses mots tremblent.

Elle pense à combien sa chute de Drogon était importante. Elle a atterri face contre terre. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien à protéger, après tout.

"Qui puis-je appeler?" demande Missandei. Il faut un moment à Dany pour réaliser qu'elle a parlé en Haut Valyrien.

Il n'est pas inhabituel qu'elles passent d'une langue à l'autre quand elles discutent, mais quelque chose dans ce changement fait froid dans le dos à Dany. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la pièce autour d'elle, son cœur tressautant de peur. Est-ce que Missandei a abandonné la langue commune parce qu'elle pense que quelqu'un écoute?

Dany lui répond en Dothraki, son estomac à nouveau agité par la nausée. "Personne. Je ne fais confiance à aucun guérisseur ici."

Le front de Missandei se plisse avec une douce confusion. Dany s'est toujours sentie rabaissée par le doute des autres mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, les inquiétudes de Missandei ont toujours fait l'effet inverse. Quand les autres la remettent en question, Dany se sent menacée, incertaine; quand Missandei la remet question, Dany se sent aimée. Missandei demande afin de savoir, de comprendre. Dany n'a jamais fait confiance à personne comme elle lui fait confiance.

"Mais, Majesté, je pourrais aller chercher Zirva," suggère Missandei d'une voix douce, implorante.

Dany la regarde. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce que Missandei voit refléter dans ses yeux, quelle émotion se mêle à la danse de la lumière du feu qui bafouille. Mais Missandei sait quand même l'interpréter.

Aucun autre mot n'est prononcé. Dans aucune langue. Mais Dany sait que Missandei comprend.

Ici, dans ce paysage déroutant, où Dany ne parvient pas à prendre appui, elle ne fait confiance à personne. Pas même à ses propres guérisseurs Dothraki.

"Personne d'autre que toi," s'entend-elle dire en Valyrien.

Les doigts de Missandei s'enroulent plus étroitement autour de ceux de Dany.

* * *

IV.

Après le bûcher funéraire, elle est trop usée pour espérer un amour révérenciel ou des paroles d'adoration, mais elle s'attend à un meilleur accueil que celui qu'elle reçoit. Elle reçoit quelques sourires convoités des Nordiens, mais ça donne une impression de pensée après coup, comme si elle était un fantôme qui ne faisait que traverser leur vision périphérique. _J'ai sacrifié tant de choses pour vous_, a-t-elle envie de dire. Les mots remontent dans sa gorge. Ils sont épais et suffocants. _Jorah est mort à cause de vous. Je l'ai conduit à sa mort. J'ai regardé la moitié de mon peuple s'éteindre dans la nuit. J'aurais pu perdre Drogon. J'aurais pu la perdre, _elle_. _

Mais c'est la distance de Jon qui fait le plus mal. Elle aurait pu supporter la froideur des Nordiens si elle avait eu Jon à ses côtés. Mais elle peut sentir que les choses sont déstabilisées depuis le moment où leurs regards se sont croisés après la bataille. Ses mains s'ouvrent et se referment à ses côtés, presque comme s'il commençait à les tendre vers elle et puis changeait d'avis, et Dany sent une émotion étrange fermenter au plus profond de sa poitrine. _Le désespoir, _réalise-t-elle plus tard.

C'est un sentiment rebutant.

Elle ne veut rien de plus que lui tomber dans les bras et l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point elle est reconnaissante qu'il ait survécu, de se réjouir de leur survie _ensemble_. De lui dire qu'elle l'aime; de donner naissance aux oiseaux qui provoquent des palpitations dans son cœur avec le battement de leurs ailes. De lui dire la chose qui l'a poussée à descendre dans cette crypte pour lui dire avant la bataille. Quand tout a changé.

_Le fils de Rhaegar_. Les mots intrusifs résonnent en boucle dans l'esprit de Dany et, peu importe à quel point elle repousse la pensée avec colère, elle se surprend quand même à regarder Jon de l'autre côté de la salle. Le fils de Rhaegar. Son frère, oui— mais elle ne l'a jamais rencontré. N'a jamais parlé avec lui. Il était, pour elle, aussi puissant et lointain qu'un personnage dans un livre de contes. Réconcilier Jon, l'homme qu'elle aime, l'homme avec qui elle a partagé son lit presque tous les soirs, avec cette présence est impossible. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ses yeux parcourent la forte mâchoire de Jon ou ses cheveux brillants, les mots _le fils de Rhaegar, c'est le fils de Rhaegar _passant dans son esprit. Elle ne parvient pas à le voir. Elle ne parvient pas à faire en sorte que ça lui importe de la façon dont elle craint que ça pourrait importer à Jon.

Mais les façons dont ils voient la chose n'importent pas. Elle regarde autour d'elle, dans cette salle solitaire durant la fête, remplie de gens moins seuls qu'elle, et elle sait qu'_ils _le verront. Ils regarderont Jon et verront un Targaryen. Ils regarderont Jon et verront _le fils de Rhaegar_.

Ils regarderont Jon et verront un roi. Le roi légitime.

Ces craintes grouillantes, ces suspicions tordues. Elles n'ont jamais été aussi bruyantes qu'elles le sont ici, à Winterfell. Entourée de coups d'œil incertains et d'indifférence vaguement hostile, observer Jon recevoir un amour et une admiration sans faille — le genre qu'elle a toujours eu— fait que Dany se sent effrayée.

Désespérée.

Lui rendre ses petits sourires hésitants est difficile dans le meilleur des cas. Ses gorgées de vin sont minuscules et purement pour le décorum; elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait vomir à tout moment. Et quand sa main commence à se diriger vers son secret, elle parvient tout juste à se rattraper à temps.

Il est question de plus que le trône. Mais il est question de ça, aussi. Pouvoir, amour, sécurité, maison— tout est une seule et même chose. Le sait-il?

C'est la nausée montante qui la fait sortir du hall, descendre le corridor, retourner dans sa chambre. Mais c'est la douleur dans son cœur qui la fait rester là-bas.

* * *

V.

"Je ne pouvais l'aimer en retour. Pas de la façon qu'il voulait. Pas de la façon dont je t'aime."

Son cœur est aussi puissant et frénétique que les ailes de Drogon quand il s'envole. Elle pense que la peur pourrait la consumer toute entière.

"Peux-tu l'entendre?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle tremble presque.

Et, durant un instant, le monde est chaud, petit, sans danger. Jon la tient dans ses bras, son corps se déversant sur le sien, ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, son amour un feu immense — et Dany, l'Imbrûlée. Elle le laisse la brûler vive, enchantée par la chaleur de ses paumes, la brûlure de sa barbe contre sa peau.

Quand ça s'arrête —quand il se recule— c'est plus piquant que la glace.

Dany en ressent le froid partout. Elle le sent dans le plomb qui sombre dans son cœur. Dans la brûlure derrière ses yeux. Dans le picotement dans sa gorge.

"J'aurais aimé que tu ne me le dises jamais," admet-elle. Ce sentiment… le désespoir. Il recommence à s'agiter et à brûler en elle. A-t-elle déjà été autant effrayée? Dany essaye de se rappeler, mais elle ne parvient pas à dépasser sa terreur de maintenant, à cet instant, car elle réalise qu'elle est sur le point de tout perdre. Jon veut peut-être ne plus être avec elle et elle va avoir son enfant. Si la vérité s'apprend pour son droit au trône, elle sera immédiatement en danger; elle sait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que les habitants du Nord feraient tout ce qu'il faut pour la faire disparaitre si ça signifie mettre Jon sur le trône. Elle finirait à nouveau pourchassée et, si elle survivait pour donner naissance à cette enfant, elle grandirait comme elle: coincée, traquée, sans une véritable maison.

_Et Jon, _chuchote une voix dans sa tête, même si elle ne le veut pas. _Et s'il décidait qu'il veut le trône après tout? Et si c'était _lui _qui orchestrait sa chute? _

En le regardant maintenant, la tête baissée, la lumière des bougies faisant des cercles sur ses pommettes… Dany ne peut pas à l'imaginer se retourner contre elle. Ne peut pas l'imaginer lui prendre tout.

Mais elle peut imaginer que sa famille le ferait. Elle n'est pas étrangère à la trahison. Elle sait comment en reconnaitre le chemin.

_Sa famille, _pense-t-elle avec amertume. _S'il est vrai qu'il est qui ils disent qu'il est, c'est _moi _sa famille. C'est nous. _

Est-ce que ç'aurait de l'importance? Si elle lui disait maintenant… est-ce qu'il déclarerait son allégeance à elle et leur enfant, est-ce qu'il renoncerait à son ancienne famille passée, est-ce qu'il resterait loyal envers elle et ne la trahirait jamais ? Est-ce qu'il réaliserait ce qu'elle a réalisé: que leur seul chemin vers la sécurité est maintenant pas le biais l'un de l'autre?

"Ne le dis à personne," implore-t-elle, son désespoir atteint son sommet, comme une vague.

Elle attend. Elle observe. Elle se dit que, s'il peut lui donner cette promesse, s'il peut garantir leur sécurité, elle lui fera assez confiance pour lui dire que l'impossible s'est produit.

Il fixe les limites à ne pas franchir très clairement. Et, sans le vouloir, sans le prévoir, Dany le fait aussi.

* * *

VI.

Il essaye de brouiller ces limites tandis qu'ils discutent de leur plan pour prendre Port-Réal. Il lui déclare son allégeance encore et encore et encore. Il tient tête à ses sœurs. Dany veut que ça compte pour quelque chose. Elle veut que ça apaise son cœur. Mais elle a été blessée et elle est effrayée et elle _n'a pas le temps_. A chaque fois qu'ils parlent de jouer sur le long terme, d'affamer les citoyens, tout ce que Dany peut voir, c'est son ventre s'arrondir alors que les gens à Port-Réal deviennent émaciés. Quand Sansa parle d'attendre, de donner à leurs armées le temps de récupérer, tout ce que Dany peut voir, c'est la manière dont Sansa la regardera une fois que sa grossesse commencera à être visible. Le danger dans lequel elle sera ici, parmi les loups. Parmi ses ennemis.

C'est la première fois que ce mot entre en jeu. Ennemi. Elle a essayé tellement fort de prendre soin du Nord, de subvenir à leurs besoins, de prendre soin d'eux mais, face à leur hostilité incessante, elle ne peut s'empêcher de reconnaitre que, pour eux, elle ne sera jamais plus qu'une future ennemie. Toute paix est hésitante et éphémère.

Et une fois que Jon aura parlé à Sansa, Arya et Bran de son droit au trône, plus rien ne sera plus jamais sans danger pour elle.

Donc non, elle ne peut pas attendre.

Elle ne peut pas donner du temps à ses troupes pour récupérer, parce que c'est donner du temps à Cersei pour se préparer. C'est donner du temps à son corps pour révéler un secret qui pourrait être sa chute.

Plus tard, de retour dans sa chambre, elle demande à Missandei si elle pense qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait. Les doigts de Missandei sont doux dans les cheveux de Dany, démêlant soigneusement les tresses du jour pour la préparer au coucher.

"Ca se verra bientôt," répond Missandei en Valyrien.

Ca apaise le cœur de Dany. Ca calme sa détermination. Missandei pense la même chose. Missandei comprend. Si elles le pensent toutes les deux, elles doivent avoir raison.

"Majesté," commence Missandei, un ton timide, hésitant et familier dans la voix. Elle passe doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dany, ôtant les dernières torsions de ses tresses. "Jon Snow… est-ce qu'il sait?"

La gorge de Dany se serre. Elle doit se forcer à rester immobile alors que Missandei continue de lui peigner les cheveux. Elle a envie de s'échapper de la conversation. Elle a envie de fuir tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose qu'elle a terriblement désiré, quelque chose qu'elle pensait être impossible, puisse la remplir d'autant de frayeurs.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette enfant est intrinsèquement liée à sa peur du rejet. Rejet de Jon. Rejet de Westeros. À l'échec.

"Non," répond Dany. Elle ne mentira pas à Missandei. Elle lève le bras et attrape la main de Missandei dans la sienne et la tient doucement. "Seulement toi," dit-elle à nouveau.

_Tu es la seule à qui je fais confiance. _

"Vous ne lui faites pas confiance?" demande Missandei avec douceur.

C'est difficile de répondre. Si Missandei lui avait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt, la réponse aurait été un _oui, évidemment que je lui fais confiance _retentissant. Mais elle n'est sûre de rien ici.

"Pas pour ça. Pas encore," répond finalement Dany.

Missandei ne la fait pas se sentir folle à cause de ça. Elle ne le remet pas en question. Elle se contente d'hocher la tête.

"Bientôt la guerre sera finie," dit Missandei, "Et il n'y aura plus de danger à lui dire."

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Dany se retrouve à en douter.

* * *

VII.

C'est drôle: l'épée coupe la tête de Missandei, mais c'est _Dany _qui se sent coupée de son corps.

Quand le corps de Missandei frappe le sol, Dany sent quelque chose de très solide et de très réel en elle voler en éclats. Sa vision chancelle: elle tourne et se brouille aux bords, sautille, tremble. Elle ne parvient pas à respirer pour son cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Et dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle entend, c'est _Dracarys! _Mêlé aux battements frénétiques de son propre cœur. Elle ne peut pas entendre un seul mot de ce que les gens disent autour d'elle.

Quand elle se tourne pour s'en aller, c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre la contrôlait. Elle titube et chancelle.

Et dans son esprit — de la haine.

Elle ne pense pas à elle. Ni à _elle_. Ni à elle-même.

Elle pense au feu et au sang.

* * *

VIII.

Personne ne vient pour être avec elle. Tout le monde s'en fiche. Ce fait cesse de faire mal après la première semaine et se transforme en un fait amer qu'elle ne peut pas ignorer. Une chose dont elle ressent la douleur tous les jours.

Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'elle voudrait que qui que ce soit vienne, de toute façon. Tyrion n'offre aucun réconfort; il semble avoir peur de son chagrin. Quelques servantes Dothraki essayent de lui parler, mais quand Dany les regarde, tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est la tête de Missandei tomber de son corps. Et puis elle est malade.

Elle prend conscience du poison assez vite; son sens de l'odorat est accru avec la grossesse et elle peut dire que quelque chose ne va pas avec le premier plateau altéré qui lui est amené. Non pas que ça change grand-chose: elle n'a rien mangé depuis son départ pour Port-Réal. Elle est certaine qu'elle ne mangera plus jamais.

Et toute la journée, tous les jours, il y a une pression grandissante dans sa poitrine, un chagrin si vaste qu'il donne l'impression à Dany d'être la Grande Mer Herbeuse elle-même. Elle ne peut parler à personne. Elle ne veut être avec personne. Et pourtant, en proie à tout cela, elle veut une personne en particulier.

La nuit, elle rêve de feu et de sang, de cris et de destruction. Elle pense aux façons dont elle va détruire Cersei, la souffrance qu'elle va lui faire endurer pour lui avoir pris Missandei. _La seule que j'ai, _pense Dany et puis elle est à nouveau malade. Elle n'est même pas sûre de ce qui lui reste à purger.

Quand elle regarde le ciel, elle voit le vide là où Rhaegal devrait être. Quand elle se pelotonne dans son lit, elle ne sent pas Missandei près d'elle. Quand elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle se reconnait à peine.

La seule chose au monde qui l'empêche de charger droit sur Port-Réal et de raser la ville, c'est _elle_. Plus longtemps Dany reste sans nourriture, plus le léger arrondissement de son ventre se prononce. Elle ne peut plus l'ignorer, même si les personnes extérieures ne peuvent pas encore le voir. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle a toujours quelque chose à protéger, après tout.

Mais Jon arrive, amenant le vide avec lui. Elle ne reçoit aucun réconfort de sa part. Elle ne reçoit aucun amour. Il se tient à ses côtés quand elle exécute son traître le plus récent, mais elle ressent son jugement. Plus tard, quand ils parlent, elle le regarde et elle cherche dans ses yeux sombres d'étranger après l'amour dont elle a si désespérément besoin, l'amour qu'elle espérait qu'il pourrait amener, elle réalise qu'il n'y a rien pour elle là. Rien que des cendres, du feu et du sang. Il ne peut même pas supporter de l'embrasser; comment pourrait-il supporter d'élever un enfant avec elle? Il n'était pas assez loyal envers elle pour garder un secret; comment pourrait-elle lui faire confiance avec celui-ci?

Comment pourrait-elle faire confiance à qui que ce soit?

Comment pourrait-elle le supporter?

Elle a été seule au monde à de nombreuses reprises. Mais elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule qu'en ce moment. Elle peine à retrouver la foi en elle comme avant… mais elle ne parvient pas à chasser l'impression qu'elle les a conduits, son enfant et elle, à leur perte.

La seule chose à faire maintenant est de vaincre cette menace. Elle _doit _évincer Cersei du pouvoir. Elle _doit _récupérer son trône légitime avec une puissance et une force indéniable, le genre qui ne laissera pas la place à des insurrections ou des usurpateurs.

Elle n'a peut-être pas l'amour de Jon. Ni de qui que ce soit.

Mais elle va aimer son enfant. Et elle va rendre le monde sans danger pour elle. Peu importe les moyens. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Le coût sera élevé.

* * *

IX.

Le soir avant leur siège, elle est affaiblie par la faim. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne peut s'empêcher de trébucher avec un vertige pendant qu'elle sort de la salle des cartes.

Son cœur s'arrête dans sa poitrine quand c'est la main de Jon qui lui fait retrouver l'équilibre.

"Dany—"

Elle se dégage de son contact et s'en va avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Ne veut pas être appelée comme ça. Ne veut pas regarder dans ses yeux. Ne veut même pas sa main sur elle. Pas comme ça.

Elle se retire dans sa chambre et c'est là qu'elle sent les larmes commencer à monter. Ses mains tremblent. Elle a cessé de sentir la faim lui ronger les entrailles il y a plusieurs jours, mais elle est fatiguée et faible et elle semble incapable de contrôler son désir de piquer une crise. Elle veut hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit ensanglantée. Elle veut détruire tout ce qu'elle touche. Elle veut pleurer et pleurer et pleurer et ne jamais s'arrêter.

Elle veut que Missandei revienne. Elle veut Jorah. Elle veut Ser Barristan, Irri, Drogo.

Jon.

C'est là qu'elle pleure. C'est un torrent venant du plus profond d'elle; une fois que ça commence, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Elle pleure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le puisse plus et puis un vide familier retombe sur elle. Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit et imagine que Missandei passe le pas de la porte. Elle en est presque malade de douleur. Et quand elle entend un coup sur sa porte, elle pense qu'elle est peut-être devenue folle, après tout.

"Dany?"

Elle est certaine que si elle pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit, elle serait surprise qu'il cherche à la voir après leur désastreuse dernière rencontre en seul à seul. Elle est méfiante tandis qu'il entre dans la pièce. Elle regarde le plateau dans ses mains.

"Il faut que tu manges, Dany," lui dit-il.

Elle veut lui demander pourquoi il insiste tellement pour l'appeler Dany, Dany, Dany. Qu'essaye-t-il de dire? Qu'essaye-t-il de prouver? Si elle est sa reine et sa reine seulement, est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être 'Majesté'?

Elle est trop fatiguée pour engager le débat. Mais elle refuse de prendre le repas. Il s'assied prudemment près d'elle — elle remarque qu'il laisse de l'espace entre leurs corps — et lève le plateau d'un air implorant.

Ses paroles sortent par elles-mêmes, virulentes et sévères. "Je ne mangerai pas ça."

Jon semble avoir du mal à donner une réponse à ça. Il rabaisse le plateau sur ses genoux. Elle peut sentir son regard troublé.

"Pourquoi pas? Comment veux-tu nous mener à la victoire si tu ne peux même pas rester debout plus que quelques minutes?"

Elle regarde sur le côté, aussi loin de ses yeux que possible. Elle a peur de le regarder et de voir cet étranger à nouveau.

"Varys a empoisonné ma nourriture tout le temps que j'étais là," admet-elle froidement. Elle n'a pas dit à Jon la profondeur de la trahison de Varys; elle avait le sentiment qu'il aurait dû chercher à comprendre si ce n'était pas le cas, plutôt que de la regarder avec ces yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

Elle peut voir qu'il ne sait pas s'il faut la croire ou non. Elle ne va pas gaspiller de l'énergie pour défendre des faits.

"Varys n'est plus là," dit finalement Jon. "C'est_ moi_ qui t'ai apporté le plateau."

Quand elle ne le regarde pas et ne dit pas un mot en guise de réponse, il s'en rend compte. Dany peut presque ressentir son horreur.

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance," réalise-t-il. "Dany— je ne ferais— tu es ma _reine_, comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais _jamais_—"

"Je ne crois pas. Je sais. Je connais la trahison, Jon. J'ai été trahie plus de fois que je ne peux les compter. Je sais que tu vas me trahir. Tu l'as déjà fait. Je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche. Je ne faciliterai la tâche à personne."

Il commence à avoir l'air fâché. "Je suis resté à tes côtés tout ce temps—"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça m'a rapporté?" demande Dany d'un ton cassant. Elle cache ses mains tremblantes sous ses cuisses. "Un tiers des soldats avec lesquels je suis venue dans le Nord? Un dragon? Un pays qui se rallie derrière toi et non moi? Tous mes amis de confiance tués? Du rejet?"

De toutes ces choses, c'est la dernière qui fait le plus mal d'en parler. Elle sait que c'est parce que c'est la seule admission secrète des trois. La seule douleur qui a pu vivre en secret tandis que le reste se produisait au su et au vu de tous.

Ses yeux brûlent à nouveau. C'est assorti avec la rage qui brûle de mille feux dans son cœur.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute," dit-elle soudainement, ses mots secs et peinés. "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es le fils de Rhaegar. Je ne le savais pas plus que toi."

"Je le sais, Dany," dit Jon d'un ton fatigué. "Et je n'en—"

"Tu n'en veux pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit: ça n'a pas d'importance. Varys s'est déjà assuré que tu l'obtiennes quand même," dit-elle avec amertume. "Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'il est question, Jon. Tu me regardes comme si je… comme si je t'avais dupé, comme si je m'étais transformée en quelque chose de différent devant tes yeux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis la même femme que j'étais avant. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, Jon, mais je ne le ressens pas de ta part. Tout ce que je ressens c'est du dégout. Je n'ai rien."

Pour la première fois, elle le croit véritablement. Elle ne parvient pas à imaginer un avenir sûr, heureux, pour elle-même ou pour son (leur) enfant. Elle ne parvient pas à se représenter une maison. N'était-ce pas ce que Port-Réal était censé être ? La maison?

Elle ne s'est pas sentie à la maison une seule fois depuis que Jon et elle sont descendus de ce bateau. A ce moment précis, elle est certaine qu'elle ne s'y sentira plus jamais. Elle mourra en tant qu'immigrante, coupée de tout confort. De tout amour. La trahison sera le poignard. Elle sait au moins cela.

Jon ne semble rien trouver à dire. Ca devrait faire en sorte que Dany se sente encore pire, mais elle est juste épuisée.

"Tu peux partir maintenant," lui dit-elle platement. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'allonger sur le lit étant donné sa tête qui tourne. L'odeur de la nourriture que Jon a amenée la fait se sentir plus malade qu'avant. Elle se tourne sur le côté et attend d'entendre le bruit de ses pas qui s'en vont.

"Je ne savais pas quoi dire," dit enfin Jon, sa voix douce. "Je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Dany, je n'ai jamais voulu… toutes les choses auxquelles tu as renoncées pour moi, pour ton peuple. Je me sens responsable."

Sa culpabilité fait plus mal que son indifférence. L'indifférence signifie qu'il ne l'aime pas; la culpabilité signifie qu'il la plaint, et la pitié est peut-être l'émotion la plus écœurante de toutes.

"Il n'y a pas d'amour dans la pitié," dit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés, toujours pelotonnée sur le côté. "Seulement du devoir."

Ca semble l'interpeller un instant. Finalement, il dit: "Mais je t'aime réellement. Tout ça est tellement étrange pour moi. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'adapter. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre ce que ça signifie, ce que nous signifions. Ce que _je _signifie."

"Je n'ai plus le temps, Jon," dit-elle, sa voix vide. "Je vais prendre ce qui m'appartient. Et je ferais tout ce que je dois faire pour le prendre. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix maintenant."

Elle saute presque au plafond quand sa main se pose sur sa hanche. Il la garde là, un poids lourd comme une ancre, et Dany sait qu'elle devrait lui dire de s'en aller, de ne pas la toucher, mais tout ce qu'elle veut depuis qu'elle a perdu Jorah et absolument depuis qu'elle a perdu Missandei, c'est être réconfortée. Aimée. Ca pourrait presque en donner l'impression. Presque. Si elle ferme les yeux assez fort. Si elle fait assez semblant.

Mais elle sait que Jon ne peut pas lui donner ce dont elle a besoin. Une réalisation n'a jamais autant ressemblé à une marche funéraire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça?" conteste Jon. "Nous pouvons rester ici un peu plus longtemps, planifier notre attaque plus minutieusement. Chercher une autre solution. Je sais que tu es en colère. Tu as parfaitement le droit de l'être. Mais tu n'es pas bien, Dany—" alors qu'il parle, sa main lui caresse légèrement la hanche. Ca fait encore casser quelque chose à l'intérieur de Dany. Elle se redresse et se tourne pour le regarder, des flammes léchant son regard noir, de la chaleur irradiant de son air renfrogné.

"Ne présume plus savoir ce que je suis ou ne suis pas. Si je ne suis que 'Majesté' pour toi, parle comme tel. Agis comme tel. Je suis fatiguée."

Elle se dit qu'elle a donné et donné et donné pour ne même pas voir l'ombre d'un retour. Elle a l'impression d'avoir essoré le sang de son cœur pour ne recevoir qu'une coupe remplie de poussière.

Les sourcils sombres de Jon se froncent légèrement. "_Majesté_," commence-t-il à nouveau, même si son ton est légèrement sarcastique, "Cersei nous attend. Elle attend que tu fasses exactement ce que tu vas faire. Nous pourrions attendre ici, élaborer un plan différent, la prendre au dépourvu—"

"J'en ai fini avec les plans des autres. Ils ne m'ont rien apporté, n'ont rien accompli. Et je ne vais plus attendre. Je ne peux pas."

Elle a l'impression qu'il est sur une longueur d'onde tellement différente de la sienne ces derniers temps (tellement loin de l'homme qu'il était avec elle sur ce bateau) qu'elle ne réfléchit pas trop au fait de laisser sa main reposer sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle fixe le couvre-lit avec un regard vide alors que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, pensant en boucle _Je ne sentirai plus jamais la main de Missandei sur la mienne. Je ne sentirai plus jamais la main de Missandei sur la mienne. Je ne sentirai plus jamais la main de Missandei sur la mienne. _

Quand elle sent le lit bouger, elle suppose qu'il s'est enfin levé pour la laisser tranquille. Mais elle sent la chaleur de son corps se rapprocher. Elle ferme les yeux, son cœur s'accélérant, attendant. Attendant. Allait-elle attendre pour toujours?

"Dan— Majesté…—?"

Sa question est interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne assez proche d'elle maintenant pour entrer dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer et c'est Ver Gris. Dany se rassied à contrecœur, sa main glissant de son ventre et sur ses genoux, ses yeux sur Ver Gris.

"Oui?" lui demande-elle. Sa voix semble morte à ses propres oreilles.

Il n'a pas encore dit un mot et ne semble pas stressé, mais Dany l'est. Elle se sent tremblante et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Parce qu'elle peut sentir les yeux de Jon enchainés au niveau de sa taille. Son regard est incroyablement lourd.

"Tyrion demande à vous voir, Majesté," dit Ver Gris en Valyrien. Ses yeux se tournent une fois vers Jon et puis reviennent sur Dany. "Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"

Elle sait ce qu'il demande. Ver Gris ne fait pas confiance à Jon Snow. Dany aimerait être aussi certaine de sa propre méfiance.

"Non. Amène-moi jusqu'à Tyrion," demande-t-elle en se levant. Elle doit se gainer pour s'empêcher de tituber, devenant à nouveau étourdie.

En s'avançant, elle sent le bout des doigts de Jon lui effleurer le dos de la main tandis qu'il tend le bras vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

Elle continue de marcher.

* * *

X.

Sans la Flotte de Fer, les Scorpions et la porte principale, Port-Réal plie comme du papier humide sous elle.

Drogon et elle regardent d'en-haut, tâchés de cendres et essoufflés, la destruction en-dessous d'eux signifiant la capitulation et la défaite totales. C'était facile. C'était trop facile.

Le plan décrit avant qu'elle ne quitte le sol avec Drogon était qu'elle brûle les bateaux, abatte la porte pour que ses soldats puissent entrer et attende la capitulation. Après la reddition, Tyrion lui avait dit que Cersei serait arrêtée, jugée et exécutée, et puis que son règne pourrait commencer.

Comment pourrait-il en être ainsi? Elle ne se sent pas différente du tout. Elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait réconfortée, justifiée. Soulagée. Mais elle a la même colère sombre qui déferle dans son cœur maintenant qu'avant qu'elle ne prenne son envol. Tout autour d'elle, la cloche résonne, mais Dany n'arrive pas à comprendre: si c'est fini, pourquoi ne se sent-elle pas mieux?

La méfiance court le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un insecte à plusieurs pattes. Son cerveau bouillonne de craintes et de suspicions. Comment peut-elle avoir déjà gagné? Après toutes les années, toute la préparation — comment est-il possible qu'elle entende déjà les cloches de capitulation?

Le son est bruyant, se vantant presque. Elle ne le supporte pas. Elle sent Drogon trembler impatiemment sous elle, voulant sans aucun doute s'envoler, continuer. Pour détruire davantage — punir davantage. Est-ce ce qu'elle veut aussi?

La souffrance atroce prend racine en elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, ce dont elle a besoin. Elle sait seulement une chose: elle veut que Cersei souffre. Elle veut qu'elle meure dans la douleur, effrayée, seule. Elle pense qu'il n'y a que ça qui peut la sauver.

Elle a écouté les idées de Tyrion à chaque fois et tout ce qu'elles lui ont rapporté, c'est la misère et la perte. Elle a fini d'écouter. Elle ne peut plus écouter personne. Capituler est un luxe qu'elle ne pense pas que Cersei mérite; une exécution rapide par le feu une sentence trop douce.

Donc elle se penche en avant, resserrant ses cuisses autour de Drogon pour bien s'accrocher alors qu'il plonge en avant. D'aussi haut, rien en-dessous d'elle n'a l'air réel. Elle ne peut pas distinguer les visages ni avoir une idée claire de ce que son peuple pense de tout ceci. S'ils sont reconnaissants.

Et s'ils ne le sont pas? Et si, après tout ça, après les avoir sauvés du Roi de la Nuit et libérer des chaînes des Lannister, ils la détestent encore?

_Ce sera la peur_, a-t-elle dit à Jon. Et le rythme de son cœur accélère encore plus quand elle réalise que ce sera peut-être tout ce qu'elle trouvera jamais ici. Ca lui semblait puissant autrefois d'être crainte. Maintenant, ça semble juste triste.

Le tintement de la cloche semble être devenu plus incessant. Drogon vole plus bas, rasant les toits, audacieux maintenant que les Scorpions ont disparu. Et Dany n'a d'yeux que pour une chose: le Donjon Rouge.

Elle ne pense à rien d'autre que de faire souffrir Cersei. Elle ne pense à rien d'autre que de la détruire une fois pour toute. Donc quand Drogon ralentit abruptement et vire soudainement plus bas, ça semble presque la sortir d'une transe. Sa rage est tellement grande qu'elle se sent éparpillée, hors d'elle: ses pensées sont décousues et lui traversent l'esprit. Elle remarque les choses par irruptions paniquées: Drogon, continuant de descendre. Le peuple en bas. Ses soldats. Les civils terrifiés. Le Donjon Rouge. Jon.

Elle réalise que Drogon les amène _jusqu'à _Jon. Elle est tellement surprise par cette décision qu'elle ne lui ordonne pas de remonter. Elle réalise, tandis qu'ils se rapprochent, qu'il est en train de courir _vers _le Donjon Rouge. Son cœur a un raté dans sa poitrine et s'arrête un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Essaye-t-il d'éliminer Cersei avant qu'elle ne puisse la détruire? Sa trahison a-t-elle déjà commencé?

Mais le déclic se fait en même temps. Ses soldats Nordiens et lui sont en train d'évacuer le bouclier civil de Cersei du Donjon Rouge, les tirant dans la rue tandis qu'ils se débattent en criant. Nul doute que les personnes qui se font enlever pensent être sur le point d'être tuées.

Dany regarde Jon tirer violemment personne après personne, les poussant hors du Donjon Rouge tellement vite que la moitié d'entre elles tombent dans les rues en pierre. Drogon commence à s'élever à nouveau. Dany observe avec horreur, d'un angle plus haut, Jon sortir une jeune mère et son bébé et, rapidement, Dany réalise que les rues autour d'eux sont jonchées d'enfants. Cersei a fait son bouclier avec des innocents.

Cela ne sert qu'à stimuler à nouveau sa rage. Elle se penche en avant sur Drogon, les dents serrées, et elle décolle presque vers le Donjon à ce moment précis. Mais elle peut entendre le faible bruit de bébés qui pleurent et de mères qui hurlent et ça lui fait marquer une pause juste assez longue pour jeter un œil vers le bas.

Elle croise le regard de Jon. Elle ne peut pas discerner son expression, mais elle voit son hochement de tête résolu. Elle comprend qu'il comprend. Qu'il la soutient. Même si c'est seulement en tant que reine.

Drogon se rue sur le Donjon Rouge. Dany ne l'a jamais vu voler aussi vite; elle doit fermer les yeux contre le vent battant. Quand il s'arrête devant la dernière demeure de Cersei, Dany sent sa rage bouillonner dans sa gorge. Elle sort en un mot: le dernier de Missandei.

"Dracarys!"

Le Donjon Rouge s'enflamme magnifiquement. Même s'il est déjà embrasé, Drogon continue, motivé par la même rage que Dany peut sentir couler dans ses veines. Il inonde le Donjon Rouge de feu et de sang et, aussi longtemps qu'il crache du feu, Dany hurle. _Qu'elle meure piégée, terrifiée, avec des flammes la pourchassant dans des corridors qui s'effondrent. Que ce soit la peur. _

Quand elle manque d'air et cesse de crier, les flammes de Drogon s'arrêtent. La chaleur de l'enfer qui fait rage les lèche tous les deux, mais Dany s'en délecte. Durant un moment de folie, elle a envie de voler plus bas et de fourrer ses orteils dans les flammes. Pour savourer la douleur et la souffrance de Cersei. _Dracarys. _

Elle a l'intention de tourner autour du Donjon Rouge aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour regarder tout le bâtiment se réduire en cendres. Mais un bruit soudain —tellement puissant que sa force l'aplatit contre le dos de Drogon— la prend par surprise. Dany tourne brusquement la tête en direction du bruit, désorientée et confuse. Elle ne peut plus entendre les cloches. Après le premier _boom!_, un autre suit, cette fois plus près et tellement fort que Dany peut le sentir résonner dans ses os.

Elle ne comprend pas au début. De vives explosions de lumière et de flammes vertes jaillissent en nuages géants, les unes après les autres, apparemment alignées. Des cris de douleur et de terreur se mêlent avec le son des débris qui pleuvent. D'aussi haut, elle voit un enfant éclater en morceaux devant sa mère, l'explosion l'emportant rapidement, elle aussi.

Elle vole instinctivement plus bas, comme si elle pourrait mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe si elle était plus près. Alors qu'elle se rapproche du chaos, elle parvient à distinguer deux mots des soldats en-dessous, paniqués et braillant.

"FEU GREGEOIS!"

"C'EST DU FEU GREGEOIS!"

"FUYEZ!"

Drogon et elle volent plus bas et, sans réfléchir, elle essaye de le faire atterrir pour tirer des gens sur son dos, pour les sauver de la mer verte brûlante. Mais les gens poussent des cris perçants et la fuient, dévorés par la terreur et, rapidement, dévorés par les flammes. Elle aperçoit une mère et son nouveau-né courir à toute vitesse. L'œil de la mère a été soufflé de son orbite. Dany pousse Drogon à aller plus vite, plus bas, plus vite, plus bas, sa main de levant de son dos, se tendant—

Un éclair de vert. Une douleur extrême. Puis le noir.

* * *

XI.

Dany peut entendre avant de pouvoir bouger ou parler.

"Là. L'onguent est mis. Laissez-le durant les six prochaines heures; ne dérangez pas la plaie."

"Oui, Mestre."

"Est-ce qu'elle guérit?" Tyrion.

"Oui, je crois qu'il y a quelques améliorations." Il y a une pause. "Sa Majesté a-t-elle…" Le Mestre s'arrête.

"Quoi? A-t-elle quoi?"

"Vous a-t-elle dit que—"

"Vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant, Mestre," interrompt une voix. Jon.

Les doigts de Dany se contractent légèrement. Elle concentre toutes ses pensées sur ses doigts et s'efforce de les faire bouger plus que ça, mais ses mains semblent déconnectées de son esprit. Elle abandonne vite: la souffrance atroce qui prend racine dans son corps lui fait ignorer tout le reste.

"Qu'allait-il dire?" demande Tyrion.

"J'imagine que s'il y avait quelque chose que Sa Majesté voulait que vous sachiez, elle vous l'aurait dit," répond Jon et Dany sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. "Pensez-vous qu'elle va se réveiller?"

"Oui," dit Tyrion d'une voix définitive. "Bientôt, je crois. Et nous devrons avoir des réponses quand ça arrivera."

"Nous avons des réponses. Elles ne sont juste pas particulièrement bonnes."

"Allons-nous lui dire pour le Feu Grégeois?"

"Quel autre choix avons-nous? Elle va voir la destruction."

"Allons-nous lui dire que le peuple pense que c'était elle?"

"Elle le découvrira assez vite, aussi." Une pause. "Compte tenu de ce que votre sœur a fait avec du Feu Grégeois auparavant, ça ne devrait pas être laborieux d'expliquer au peuple qu'elle l'a de nouveau provoqué."

"Mais elle ne l'a pas provoqué. C'était Daenerys."

"Elle ne savait pas," défend Jon.

"Elle n'était pas censée brûler le Donjon Rouge du tout. Si elle avait suivi le plan, le piège de Cersei n'aurait jamais fonctionné."

Jon ne répond pas à ça. Dany se demande vaguement, la pensée floue derrière la douleur, s'il la tient responsable. Elle veut leur demander combien de personne sont mortes. Mais elle pense qu'elle le sait déjà.

"Que devrions-nous dire au peuple?"

"Nous allons leur dire que leur reine est en train de se rétablir. Qu'elle est tombée dans le piège de Cersei. Qu'elle sera bientôt sur le Trône de Fer, là où est sa place," répond Jon.

A un moment donné, pendant que Dany était dans la pénombre vide de l'inconscience, elle a obtenu sa couronne.

Elle se demande pourquoi elle ne se sent pas heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir, c'est une douleur atroce et une terreur profonde. Sa main se contracte à nouveau et, cette fois, elle arrive à la bouger légèrement. Elle essaye de la déplacer jusqu'à son ventre, mais elle ne parvient pas à faire obéir son corps. _Mes enfants_, pense-t-elle. Ses yeux brûlent. Drogon. Son bébé. Elle se fiche du Trône, qui doit être un amas déformé et fondu maintenant. Elle a besoin de savoir ce que ça lui a coûté.

Jon a dû voir son mouvement: elle sent sa main, sale et calleuse, se poser sur la sienne. Son cœur bat la chamade.

"Dany?" demande-t-il.

Elle peut sentir les larmes s'échapper du coin de ses yeux fermés. Elles chatouillent en coulant le long de son visage, traçant sans doute un chemin dans la suie et le sang qu'elle peut sentir gelés contre sa peau. Les sanglots qui s'accumulent dans sa poitrine sont coincés: elle ne peut pas ouvrir sa bouche pour les libérer. Son diaphragme se contracte alors qu'elle se démène pour exprimer sa souffrance, son désespoir. Parce que, étant donné que tout son corps lui fait mal, elle est certaine qu'elle a tout perdu. Elle ne savait même pas su qu'il y avait encore plus à perdre.

"Elle doit avoir mal. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un rechercher le Mestre; il pourra lui donner du lait de pavot," dit Tyrion d'une voix fatiguée.

Dany entend ses pas s'en aller. Ses halètements étouffés s'empirent. De la douleur explose dans son corps quand Jon lui agrippe soudainement les épaules et la soulève, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'étouffe.

"Dany?" il semble paniqué maintenant. Sa peur— _ce sera la peur— _remet quelque chose en place dans son esprit et ses lèvres s'ouvrent. Son premier sanglot est à peine plus qu'un râle peiné mais, rapidement, elle se retrouve à brailler.

Elle veut arrêter. Elle veut se souvenir de qui elle est: Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, Première du Nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Couronnes, Mère des Dragons—

Est-elle-même encore une mère? A-t-elle perdu Drogon, la seule chose qui lui reste? Et a-t-elle perdu le miracle qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontré?

Jon ne sait toujours pas quoi dire: c'est clair de par son silence abasourdi et inquiet. Mais contrairement à avant, il compense avec de l'action. Il la rejoint sur le lit, ses bras s'enroulant autour d'elle, et il la serre contre son torse pendant qu'elle pleure. Elle a commencé à pleurer de peur de ce qui a pu arriver à son dragon, à son enfant à naître, à son royaume, mais une fois qu'elle commence, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Elle pleure pour Jorah, pour Missandei, pour les Dothraki et les Immaculés qu'elle a conduits à leurs morts. Elle pleure pour les personnes qu'elle a vues exploser dans les flammes vertes. Elle pleure pour elle-même.

Tout ce chemin, tout ce temps et, à cet instant précis, elle est certaine qu'elle ne veut même pas le Trône. Ca la fait seulement pleurer plus fort. Sans le Trône, qui est-elle? Qui est-elle?

Jon trouve les mots quelques temps plus tard, quand ses sanglots hystériques ont cédé la place au vide. Ce ne sont juste pas les mots auxquels elle s'attendait.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Dany?"

C'est une question absurde. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à lui répondre. Mais elle n'essaye pas non plus de s'éloigner de lui.

"Le Mestre le sait maintenant. Il l'a presque dit à Tyrion. Depuis combien de temps le sais-_tu _?"

Elle est certaine qu'elle pourrait parler si elle en avait envie maintenant, mais elle n'en a pas envie. Dès qu'elle lui aura donné les réponses qu'il cherche, il la relâchera et il s'en ira. Il la laissera toute seule. Il est tout ce qu'elle a. La seule chose au monde. Et elle a peur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire? Garder le secret jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible?" exige-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de répondre, mais les mots s'échappent quand même. "J'imaginais que tu me trahirais bien avant."

Il lâche un grognement de frustration. "Je te l'ai déjà dit: Je ne veux pas du Trône! Que dois-je dire de plus?!"

"Tu ne veux pas du Trône. Et tu ne veux pas de moi."

"Ce n'est pas—"

"Si ça l'est. Je t'ai perdu à l'instant où tu as découvert qui tu es. Et maintenant notre enfant sera un bâtard sans père."

C'est comme si elle l'avait giflé. Il tressaille.

"Si notre enfant est même encore là," ajoute-t-elle, sa voix débordant d'une douleur qu'elle ne peut pas cacher. Ses yeux brûlent à nouveau.

Ils restent tous deux silencieux quelques lourdes minutes. Dany peut dire que Jon envisage de partir. Elle sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

"Le Mestre semble penser que tu es toujours enceinte," lui dit finalement Jon. "Tu n'es pas tombée. L'explosion a envoyé des débris sur ta tête et sur le dos de Drogon—"

"Drogon—"

"Il va bien. Je ne sais pas où il est, cependant. Il t'a portée jusqu'à moi. Quand nous t'avons fait descendre, il s'est envolé et personne ne l'a plus vu depuis."

Le cœur de Dany brûle de douleur. Elle ne supporte pas la pensée de Drogon quelque part tout seul, blessé. Sans ses frères. Sans sa mère.

"Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé?" lui demande Jon.

Elle en a entendu assez pour comprendre, mais elle secoue quand même la tête. Egoïstement, elle sait que plus longtemps il parlera, plus longtemps il restera. Donc elle reste là, dans son étreinte à moitié certaine et l'écoute lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Cersei a dissimulé une traînée de caches de Feu Grégeois, stratégiquement placées pour que toute attaque du Donjon Rouge rase aussi pratiquement Port-Réal. Il explique que les citoyens survivants, qui étaient déjà traumatisés et sous le choc à cause de la bataille en elle-même, l'ont vue enflammer le Donjon Rouge et puis, soudainement, tout était en train de bruler. Ils remettent la faute sur elle. Il ne le dit pas mais elle le sait: ils la détestent. Ca n'a pas d'importante si elle prouve qu'elle n'a pas délibérément fait exploser le Feu Grégeois; elle l'a fait exploser. Ils l'ont vu. Elle les a tués. Et elle ne règnera jamais sur rien de plus qu'un cimetière.

"On peut leur expliquer," lui dit Jon.

"Ca n'aura pas d'importance."

"Evidemment que ça aura de l'importance. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès."

"Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai attaqué le Donjon Rouge. Et ça m'a fait du bien." Elle parvient à se reculer un peu. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, ayant mal au ventre. "Ca faisait tellement de bien, Jon."

"C'est fini maintenant," lui dit-il par réflexe. Comme si ça pouvait tout effacer.

"Non," dit Dany. Elle est lasse, épuisée. "Ce n'est que le début."

Elle n'a plus envie de parler. Elle pose son bras sur son ventre et se surprend à penser qu'elle céderait le trône à Jon à ce moment précis juste pour pouvoir sentir son enfant remuer en elle. Juste pour pouvoir revoir Drogon.

Elle n'est pas certaine de qui s'est réveillée.

_A suivre..._


	2. La Roue

**Chapitre 2: La Roue**

I.

La fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre devient son monde tout entier.

Tyrion fait sans cesse des allées et venues maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, lui posant question après question pour qu'il puisse gouverner en son absence, mais Daenerys ne lui prête que peu d'attention. Elle se préoccupe peu du type de mortier qu'ils peuvent importer pour réparer les routes et les bâtiments: elle est trop occupée à examiner le ciel.

Un jour, elle sait qu'elle verra l'ombre foncée de Drogon, son vol plané gracieux glisser au travers des nuages. Elle pense qu'elle pourrait attendre dans son lit de malade jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Ce ne sera pas une longue attente du tout si elle ne commence pas à manger, l'avertit le Mestre. Son lit de malade pourrait devenir son lit de mort, ajoute-t-il. Ca ne l'affecte simplement pas comme un avertissement le devrait. Elle est tellement détachée, tellement vide, que mourir ne semble pas être une chose aussi monumentale que ça. Parfois, elle a déjà l'impression d'être morte.

Elle ne pourrait jamais le dire à personne: ils la déclareraient folle, lui trancheraient la gorge dans son sommeil, se débarrasseraient d'elle en un secret agité. Mais elle a commencé à parler aux dieux — à tous, n'importe lequel— et à faire des pactes. _Si vous me rendez Missandei, je mangerai. Si vous me rendez Ser Jorah, je me lèverai de ce lit. Si vous me rendez mes enfants, je prendrai les médicaments des Mestres._

Comme si les dieux se souciaient d'elle. Comme s'ils se souciaient de sa vie. Son troc en dépend, donc elle sait que ça ne sert à rien. Quand même — c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire. Ca et observer le ciel.

Jon lui rend visite de façon sporadique. Le plus souvent, ils restent assis en silence. Parfois, il pose sa main sur la sienne, mais il n'entrelace jamais leurs doigts. Parfois, il lui parle, mais parfois elle ne répond pas. Elle éprouve du ressentiment contre sa distance. Elle éprouve du ressentiment contre lui. Elle aurait aimé ne lui avoir jamais donné de raison découvrir sa grossesse: elle sait qu'il est maintenant à ses côtés par devoir, par pitié. Pas par amour. Et c'est pire qu'être détestée.

"Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de prendre son repas?" Demande Tyrion avec exigence. Il se tient juste devant sa chambre; Dany pense qu'il est idiot de penser qu'elle ne l'entend pas.

"Elle a une maladie de l'esprit et du cœur, Lord Tyrion," répond le Mestre. "Je crains qu'elle voie des démons chez tout le monde. Comme son père."

"Est-ce votre honorable jugement en tant que Mestre érudit?" Défie Tyrion, sa voix brusque. "Ou un murmure de trahison?"

"Mon honorable jugement, mon seigneur. Elle craint que la nourriture soit empoisonnée."

"Et c'était le cas avant. Mais on s'est occupé de cette menace," grommelle Tyrion. "Le peuple commence à s'agiter. Jon Snow, et des conseillers du Nord, a commencé à s'entretenir avec les citoyens survivants et à rétablir la réputation de notre reine. Mais plus longtemps elle restera un mystère — plus longtemps ils n'auront que leurs souvenirs de sa destruction de Port-Réal pour la juger — plus la situation s'aggravera. J'ai besoin qu'elle se lève, Mestre."

"Alors je suggère que vous trouviez un Mestre plus habile que moi, Lord Tyrion. Je ne peux rien pour quelqu'un sans volonté de vivre."

"Elle a tout ce pourquoi elle s'est battue! Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas la volonté de vivre?!" Explose Tyrion, sa frustration étant audible dans ses paroles.

"Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que ce qu'elle voulait n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin."

Dany tourne son visage sur le côté. Elle ferme les yeux. Devant sa fenêtre, elle entend un chien hurler. L'air résonne du vide.

* * *

II.

Le Mestre adopte une approche agressive après ça.

"Morte dans deux semaines. Est-ce cela le règne que vous vouliez avoir?"

Les yeux de Dany suivent le contour d'un nuage qui lui rappelle les cloches dans la tresse de Drogo. Si elle ferme les yeux, elle peut presque entendre leur doux tintement. Peut presque sentir les huiles épicées dans ses cheveux. Elle pense que, si elle pouvait redevenir une Khaleesi, elle pourrait trouver que les paroles du Mestre glacent le sang. Mais ici, dans l'ouest, elle ne ressent plus rien.

"Une reine dont la seule réussite est d'avoir détruit Port-Réal. Est-ce _cela _votre intention?"

En y réfléchissant bien, le nuage lui rappelle presque une grappe de baies, le genre qu'elle voyait émerger dans les broussailles à Meereen. Durant un instant, elle imagine qu'elle peut sentir le soleil d'Essos sur sa peau. Durant un instant, elle entendant un lointain murmure de _M__hysa._

"Une mère qui laisse son enfant à naître mourir de faim en elle. Est-ce _cela _que vous voulez?"

Ses yeux se tournent brusquement de la fenêtre vers le Mestre. Ses genoux se contractent sous les couvertures, comme si ses jambes avaient envie de se lever même si elle-même ne le veut pas. La rage bouillonne dans sa gorge. Sa fureur pourrait être des flammes quand elle parle enfin.

"La prochaine fois que vous vous adresserez à moi de la sorte sera la dernière fois que vous vous adresserez à qui que ce soit," siffle-t-elle.

Tyrion lui met peut-être la pression pour la soigner, mais c'est elle qui pourrait le brûler. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalise qu'elle a perdu leur peur aussi. La fureur dans le regard qu'elle lui lance ne semble que l'ébranler un petit peu. Sans Drogon, maigre et faible dans son lit de malade, elle imagine qu'elle n'est pas plus effrayante qu'une petite fille.

"Personne ne complote contre vous, Majesté," lui dit à nouveau le Mestre. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

La trahison. Qu'un dieu, n'importe quel dieu, lui rende Missandei. Que son cœur se déploie et s'ouvre à nouveau. Que quelqu'un la connaisse, l'aime. La bénédiction d'être entourée de conseillers en qui elle a confiance, des conseillers qui, elle le sait, n'empoisonneront ni elle ni son bébé.

Elle n'est pas totalement suicidaire: elle a un plan. Une fois que Drogon sera revenu pour elle — une fois qu'il sera descendu en piqué devant sa fenêtre perpétuellement ouverte — elle grimpera sur son dos. Son enfant et elle partiront. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra régner une fois qu'elle sera rétablie, une fois qu'elle sera à nouveau forte. Une fois qu'elle pourra se protéger, elle et son enfant. Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

"Eh bien, quoi que ce soit," dit finalement le Mestre, après une longue pause. "Vous ne le trouverez pas dans la mort."

* * *

III.

Jon se tient en silence dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un plateau. Dany se détourne de lui et regarde à nouveau le ciel.

"Comment te sens-tu?" Demande Jon.

Elle entend la porte se fermer derrière lui. Ca lui donne une raison de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction; il a laissé la porte légèrement entrouverte les quelques dernières fois qu'il l'a vue, comme s'il avait peur d'être seul avec elle. Il rencontre son regard maintenant, tandis qu'il porte le plateau de nourriture jusqu'à elle. Il s'assied sur le lit.

"Quoi?" Demande-t-elle avec méfiance, impassiblement. Il ne lui a pas amené de nourriture une seule fois depuis qu'elle est blessée; elle suppose que Tyrion est vraiment désespéré s'il a convaincu Jon d'aider.

"On parle d'un dragon qui vole à proximité," Dit Jon. Il pose le plateau sur le lit à côté de lui. Dany l'observe enduire du miel épicé sur un petit pain frais. Il ne dit rien tandis qu'il mord dedans et mâche. Le cœur de Dany lutte pour s'envoler entre ses côtes à la mention de son fils.

"Quand?" Demande Dany.

"Hier, ont-ils dit," répond Jon. Il prend une autre bouchée du pain. Dany se demande pourquoi il a amené son repas dans sa chambre pour le manger quand il lui tend soudainement le pain, la marque de ses dents toujours évidente, consommé à moitié. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Dany pour comprendre. Elle fixe le pain, le fixe lui. Ses yeux. Durant un bref instant, elle sent un frisson de familiarité la traverser devant les ténèbres charmantes de la maison. Ca la laisse secouée. Elle détourne le regard de lui, vers la fenêtre, mais son cœur bat la chamade et son visage est brûlant.

"Ca pourrait agir lentement," dit-elle doucement, ses propres mots semblant lointains.

"Ca pourrait. C'est pour ça que j'ai mangé de la même fournée ce matin. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui suit à l'article de la mort."

Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne peut pas le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle a soudainement peur de se retrouver sur le bateau avec lui la prochaine fois qu'ils échangeront un regard, de retrouver la chaleur de son corps sur le sien, la chaleur de ses halètements contre ses lèvres. Elle a peur de ressentir quelque chose alors que, pendant depuis si longtemps, elle ne ressent rien.

"Dany."

Elle ne le regarde pas. Sa main se pose sur la sienne. Une seconde plus tard, ses doigts se poussent entre les siens, les entrelaçant. Elle se rattrape avant de serrer en retour.

"Daenerys," dit-il à nouveau.

Son regard se dirige vers lui, incertaine. Effrayée. Est-ce que la peur est tout ce qu'_elle _peut lui donner?

Ses yeux percent les siens avec une intensité à laquelle elle n'était pas attendue. Comme elle le craignait, son esprit retourne en arrière: il y a le roulis du bateau sur les vagues, le craquement du pont au-dessus d'eux, la chaleur du feu. Et Jon. Rencontrer son regard maintenant est comme s'embourber dans le passé. Elle peut sentir son nez effleurer sa joue, ses doigts satinés contre sa peau, ses muscles remuer sous ses paumes. Elle veut détourner le regard, grimacer, mais elle ne peut pas.

"Je ne laisserais _jamais_ personne t'empoisonner."

_Tu as laissé Varys, _a-t-elle envie de dire. J'ai _laissé Varys. Je ne me rendrai plus jamais vulnérable comme ça. Je préfèrerais mourir de mon plein gré dans ce lit plutôt que de laisser encore quelqu'un me trahir un jour. Que de laisser quelqu'un me refaire du mal un jour. Que de _te _laisser me refaire du mal un jour._

A la place, elle respire avec lui, leurs inhalations synchronisées, d'une certaine manière. Elle ne sait pas bien s'il s'est rapproché, mais son souffle est chaud sur son visage et elle ne se souvient pas que c'était le cas quelques instants plus tôt.

"Ce que tu manges, je le mangerai. Ce que tu bois, je le boirai. Tu es ma reine: ce que je voudrai pour moi, je le voudrai pour toi. Nan. Plus. Mieux."

Elle attend qu'il lui dise qu'elle est folle, irrationnelle, paranoïaque, cinglée. C'est ce que tout le monde lui dit — même si seulement avec de rapides coups d'œil critiques ou des commentaires énigmatiques. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle goutte son souffle sur ses lèvres. Son visage plane au-dessus du sien maintenant, un nuage dans le ciel. Un aperçu de la liberté.

"Ton peuple a besoin de toi, Majesté," dit-il. Sa proximité lui fait tourner la tête avec un mal de mer. Elle se dit que ça doit être ça. "Ils ont besoin que tu sois toi. Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen. La Mère des Dragons. La Briseuse de Chaînes. La Souveraine du Royaume." Elle regarde ses yeux dériver en dessous des siens. Ils contemplent ses lèvres quelques secondes — un regard coupable dévorant, convoité. Elle respire à peine. Sa tête est légère. "Notre enfant a besoin de toi." Il y a une pause qui écrase presque l'air de ses poumons. Il rencontre à nouveau ses yeux et, quand il le fait, elle sent un millier de frissons danser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Dany, _j'ai _besoin de toi."

Elle est consumée par la chaleur de son regard. A cet instant, elle le croit. Elle voit en lui ce qu'elle a vu avant que la vérité de qui il est ne les déchire. Elle voit _Jon._

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a repris conscience, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a gagné la couronne mais trouvé qu'elle n'allait pas tout à fait sur sa tête, elle a l'impression d'être _Daenerys._

* * *

IV.

Le premier endroit où elle se rend une fois qu'elle est levée et qu'elle marche est le balcon pour inspecter ce qu'elle a gagné.

Ver Gris se tient avec elle. Il est silencieux, mais il se tient assez près que leurs bras sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Dany sait qu'il est inquiet pour elle.

"C'est terrible," commente-t-elle. Elle ne semble pas parvenir à intégrer la pure destruction. Ca ne semble pas endommagé par le feu; ça donne l'impression que les dieux eux-mêmes sont descendus des cieux pour tout piétiner sous leurs pieds.

"C'était pire," admet Ver Gris. "Ils travaillent vite pour réparer. Tout le monde. Immaculés, Dothraki, les soldats Nordiens, le peuple. Lord Baratheon a envoyé des hommes d'Accalmie pour nous aider et d'autres alliés aussi."

Sa gorge se resserre et ses yeux lui piquent avant même qu'elle ne réalise combien ces paroles comptent pour elle. Elle regarde sur le côté, loin de Ver Gri, ne voulant pas que ses larmes ajoutent une nouvelle couche de faiblesse sur elle. Elle sait que son plus grande bataille maintenant sera de reprendre des forces aux yeux de tous. Elle a parfois le sentiment de repartir de rien.

"Le peuple va-t-il aussi bien qu'ils peuvent aller? Tyrion m'a assuré qu'ils sont nourris et logés et soignés." _Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance autant qu'à toi_. Elle n'a même pas besoin de le dire. Ver Gris sait, tout comme Missandei savait toujours.

"Oui. Ils mangent mieux qu'avant, me disent-ils. Mais ils ne savent pas quoi penser de vous."

Dany ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Leur seule interaction avec elle était durant l'évènement le plus traumatisant de leurs vies.

"Lorsque je serai plus forte, j'irai leur parler. Une fois que je serai guérie," dit Dany. Mais elle est de nouveau effrayée. Et si ça n'arrive jamais?

Ver Gris se rapproche un peu. Son épaule se presse contre son bras.

"Vous êtes déjà forte," lui dit-il dans sa langue natale, les yeux baissés sur la reconstruction en-dessous d'eux, le royaume endommagé qu'ils ont conquis.

Oh, elle se sent loin de l'être, mais il le lui fait croire durant un moment. Il lui fait garder la tête plus haute, se sentir plus courageuse. Avoir plus l'impression d'être elle-même. Elle est restée tellement vulnérable à côté de lui et il l'a encouragée, pas démolie. Elle remercie la confiance avec de la confiance.

"J'attends un enfant," lui dit-elle en Valyrien. Elle observe un groupe d'hommes — une combinaison d'Immaculés, de Dothraki, de Nordiens et de bas peuple — enfoncer une poutre à coups de marteau dans le sol bien en dessous. Ils semblent reconstruire une maison. "Seuls Jon et le Mestre le savent. J'ai peur que d'autres le sachent."

Elle voit son regard surpris du coin de l'œil. Ca lui fait mal au cœur un instant parce que c'est la preuve que Missandei ne lui a jamais dit. Une preuve supplémentaire qu'elle n'a jamais trahi la confiance de Dany. Son amour.

"N'ayez crainte," lui dit finalement Ver Gris, sa voix plus autoritaire qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendue. "Vous êtes la Reine Daenerys. La seule chose que votre enfant connaitra est l'amour et la sécurité."

C'est une promesse pour elle et une menace pour tous les autres.

Dany appuie doucement sa tête contre son bras.

Ils ne disent rien d'autre.

Dany peut sentir Missandei près d'elle quand elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

V.

Elle grimace alors que ses doigts tirent dans ses cheveux argentés.

Elle se penche plus près du miroir et sépare tendrement ses cheveux, regardant attentivement la blessure juste au-dessus de sa tempe droite. Elle sait que c'était bien pire lorsqu'elle était dans son lit de malade, l'odeur de l'onguent de saule s'éternisant dans ses narines, mais encore maintenant ça lui soulève l'estomac. C'est profond, déchiqueté: l'onguent recouvrant a congelé son sang comme prévu pour que ce ne soit plus béant, mais ça lui envoie toujours une douleur jusqu'au bras à chaque fois qu'elle bouge les sourcils d'une certaine façon.

"Ca a l'air mieux," dit Jon.

Dany regarde dans le miroir et rencontre le reflet de ses yeux. Ses bottines résonnent dans sa chambre tandis qu'il la traverse pour se diriger vers elle. Il s'arrête juste derrière elle — pas assez près pour qu'il soit contre son dos, mais pas assez loin qu'elle ne peut pas sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

"Vraiment?" Demande Dany avec légèreté. Le fantôme d'un sourire orne ses lèvres. "C'est une pensée effrayante."

Un soupçon de sourire tire aux coins de ses lèvres, à lui. Dany baisse les yeux dans l'espoir de cacher la façon dont son cœur tressaute en le voyant. Ses doigts tirent nerveusement sur les pointes bouclées de ses cheveux abîmés.

"Tyrion m'a dit que tu veux rendre visite aux soldats Lannister," indique-t-il soudainement.

Dany hoche fermement la tête. C'est pour ça qu'elle essaye de tresser ses cheveux. Ils sont lâchés depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée.

"Je suis sûre qu'il te l'a dit avec autant de mécontentement qu'il a montré quand il a reçu la nouvelle de ma part," dit Dany.

"Je crois que, quand il t'a demandé quoi faire avec les prisonniers, il pensait plus à un procès qu'à une visite," convient Jon.

Dany commence doucement à séparer ses cheveux, tout en grimaçant. Elle sait que les tresser ne sera pas facile, mais elle pense qu'elle pourrait se sentit plus forte si elle y parvient. Et elle va avoir besoin de sa force.

"S'il doit y avoir un procès ou une exécution, ce sera de ma main et avec mon commandement. Et avant d'avoir un procès, je vais poser les yeux sur eux et voir qui ils sont."

Elle pense voir du respect briller dans ses yeux quand elle le regarde à nouveau. Ses mains glissent presque de sa tresse, mais elle arrive à garder ses doigts en place alors qu'elle continue de tisser une partie de ses cheveux. Elle a complété sa tresse à moitié quand elle perd sa prise sur une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui fait se défaire presque toute la tresse. Elle pince les lèvres avec mécontentement.

"Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue te tresser les cheveux," dit soudainement Jon. Son sourire-fantôme est de retour. "Ils sont toujours recoiffés le lendemain matin. Le processus n'est pas aussi magique que je l'avais imaginé."

Dany sourit, mais c'est triste et elle a mal au cœur.

"Missandei les faisait toujours. Tous les matins. Et tous les soirs, elle les défaisait."

_Je suis perdue sans elle_, a-t-elle envie de dire. Mais alors elle pourrait se mettre à pleurer. Et elle a fait trop d'efforts pour reprendre des forces dernièrement pour le permettre.

"Elle était intelligente," dit Jon.

"A bien des égards. A _tous _les égards. Elle parlait dix-neuf langues."

Jon soulève légèrement les sourcils, impressionné. Ca fait que Dany se sent fière. Elle sourit doucement en retournant son attention sur ses cheveux. Elle prend une inspiration — et elle recommence la tresse. _Recommence_, se dit-elle. Durant un instant, elle peut entendre le tintement des cloches, les rafales sifflant derrière ses oreilles tout en étant sur le dos de Drogon, la voix de Ser Jorah disant _K__haleesi,_ le rire de Missandei. _Recommence._

"Je ne sais pas comment ta…" La phrase de Jon reste en suspens. Il déglutit; Dany remarque sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter fortement quand elle lui jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir. "…Notre. Je ne sais pas comment notre famille gère la mort. Mais… si Peyredragon a une crypte, comme Winterfell… Je peux m'arranger pour que quelqu'un l'enterre là-bas. Avec une statue. Pour qu'elle soit toujours avec toi."

Dany peut sentir son cœur s'ouvrir en s'étirant, une douleur grandissante. Ses doigts commencent à trembler dans ses cheveux. Ca ne lui échappe pas que c'est la première fois qu'elle a _jamais _entendu Jon revendiquer son héritage Targaryen. Ca ne lui échappe pas que c'est la première fois qu'il en a jamais parlé tout en se tenant aussi près d'elle.

Elle peut sentir ses yeux sur elle, l'observant attentivement. Attendant. Elle attend aussi. Elle attend de se sentir effrayée, menacée, fâchée. Mais le sentiment ne vient jamais. Au lieu de ça, elle a une terrible envie de pleurer, parce que l'idée que Missandei se repose avec sa (leur) famille l'emplit d'une envie profonde.

"Nous brûlons nos morts," lui dit finalement Dany. Sa voix est prudente. Elle réalise tout d'un coup qu'elle est la seule personne en vie qui peut véritablement apprendre à Jon quoi que ce soit sur ce que ça signifie d'_être _un Targaryen. Il pourrait lire tous les livres de la Citadelle et il ne saurait toujours pas ce que ça signifie vraiment. Elle a été égoïste de le priver de cette partie de lui-même.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, avec le recul," Commente Jon. Il semble presque penaud. Ca tire un petit sourire bref de Dany.

"Mais les cendres de nos morts étaient placées dans le Septuaire de Baelor. Pas ma mère, cependant." Dany attache distraitement sa tresse pathétique et, une fois terminé, elle joue avec la bague de Rhaella. La seule chose qui lui reste d'elle. "Ni mes frères."

Les regards de Jon et elle se croisent dans le miroir.

Le moment est intense. Le souffle de Dany se fige dans sa poitrine. Elle est hyper-consciente de chaque centimètre de son propre corps, hyper-consciente de l'espace qui les sépare. De l'intensité de sa chaleur corporelle. De l'intensité de son regard.

Elle le regarde lever la main à travers le miroir. Elle suit son chemin. Elle sent la légère pression de son toucher contre ses cheveux.

"Tu as réussi," Dit-il d'une voix grave, basse.

Le cœur de Dany bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'est pas sûre de quoi répondre. Ni de comment dire quoi que ce soit tout court.

Ils n'ont plus jamais été aussi proches depuis Winterfell. Depuis que tout est tombé en morceaux. Elle est terrifiée de tout gâcher.

"Eddard Stark était mon père, mais il n'était pas vraiment mon père comme il était avec mes frères et sœurs — je l'ai toujours su, même avant de connaitre la vérité. Je supposais que c'était parce que j'étais gardé à l'écart parce que j'étais un bâtard. Mais je ne suis pas un bâtard. Et j'avais une vraie mère et un vrai père. Mon père. Dany… trouverais-tu que je suis bête si je te dis que je me sens tellement rongé par la culpabilité en ta présence parce que je ne cesse de penser que tu es sa petite sœur? Je pense à Arya… à comment je la chérissais, comme j'aurais fait n'importe quoi au monde pour la protéger… et c'est difficile ne pas avoir le sentiment de trahir mon père. De trahir Rhaegar. Tu es sa petite sœur."

L'espoir est la première chose qui germe dans le cœur de Dany. Après ça, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire. C'est doux et hésitant au début, mais ensuite il grandit, et Jon se renfrogne.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle sincèrement. Elle réprime le sourire. "C'est juste… Jon. Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment… si tu avais grandi en tant qu'Aegon Targaryen… tu réalises que nous aurions probablement été fiancés? Nous serions sans aucun doute mariés à l'heure actuelle."

Il ne l'avait clairement pas réalisé. Elle observe ses yeux sombres pétiller avec surprise.

"Mais j'aurais été ton neveu... Je suis ton neveu."

Dany se retourne pour lui faire face. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cette conversation soit remplie de colère, de dégoût et de rejet mais, à la place, elle se sent valorisée. Ca fait du bien de le dire au grand jour. De comprendre l'état d'esprit de Jon. D'essayer de l'aider à comprendre le sien.

"Et tu es de mon âge. Et un Targaryen. En grandissant, j'ai toujours pensé que je serai mariée à mon frère Viserys. Ma mère et mon père étaient frère et sœur. Les parents de mon père étaient frère et sœur. Aegon le Conquérant était marié à _deux _de ses sœurs. Rhaenyra Targaryen a épousé son oncle. Rhaegar ne l'aurait pas vu comme une trahison, Jon. Il l'aurait orchestré."

Jon reste silencieux durant un battement. Dany attend, ses mains jouant un peu avec ses cheveux mal coiffés.

"J'ai fait un peu de lecture. Il y a des cas d'oncles qui épousent leurs nièces dans la lignée des Stark. Mais ce n'est certainement pas aussi commun."

Dany incline la tête pour montrer son accord. Ca fait palpiter sa blessure. "Tu ne pourrais pas trouver une lignée où c'est aussi commun que dans la nôtre."

Il a l'air tourmenté pour la première fois. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bien, Dany."

Elle ose se rapprocher. Pas de beaucoup, juste un demi pas. C'est un test plus qu'autre chose.

Il ne recule pas.

"Et qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est mal?" Demande-t-elle doucement. Elle scrute ses yeux. "La Foi des Sept condamne les relations entre frère et sœur, les relations entre mère et fils et les relations entre père et fille. Suis-je ta sœur ? Ta mère ? Ta fille?"

Il lève une main et la pose contre sa joue. Elle lui brûle la peau comme s'il était le feu incarné.

"Tu es mon sang," lui dit-il doucement, tristement.

"Oui," confirme-t-elle. Elle place sa main sur la sienne. "Et nous sommes tout ce qu'il reste de ce sang."

Ses yeux descendent vers son ventre. "Et si…"

"Elle ne le sera pas. Tu sous-estimes la quantité de sang de loup que tu as dans les veines."

Il déglutit fort à nouveau. Elle retient son souffle tandis qu'il tourne son visage vers elle, plus près, comme s'il était attiré par une force qu'il ne peut contrôler.

"Comment pourrais-je, Dany?" Souffle -t-il. Elle peut sentir chacun de ses mots contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux se ferment; elle lève les bras et les enroule autour de son cou. Son front se presse délicatement contre le sien, avec tellement de délicatesse que Dany sait qu'il n'a pas oublié sa blessure. Elle peut pratiquement gouter ses lèvres. Ses paroles suivantes sont à peine plus qu'un souffle tourmenté. "Et comment ne pourrais-je pas?"

Ce n'est pas elle qui l'embrassera en première. Il y a ce qui semble être une éternité maintenant, il a demandé du temps. De la patience. Dany ne va pas le lui refuser maintenant. Donc elle attend, sa respiration saccadée, ses lèvres tellement proches des siennes qu'elles s'effleurent par accident toutes les deux secondes. Elle peut sentir le pouls de Jon s'enflammer dans les veines de son cou où ses bras sont enroulés. Son corps déborde d'énergie; les quelques centimètres entre eux semblent lourds, en vie. C'est de la torture. Mais elle ne va rien lui donner qu'il ne puisse supporter.

Il semble coincé. Entre ses désirs et ses hésitations. Entre sa vision de qui il pensait être et de qui il aurait pu être. Dany sait comme ça peut être douloureux, et elle ne veut pas qu'il souffre. Plus maintenant. Quand est-ce arrivé?

"Ce n'est rien," souffle-t-elle contre ses lèvres, lui donnant la seule chose qu'elle peut lui donner. "Tout va bien, Jon. Ce n'est pas grave d'être qui tu es."

Elle le dit en espérant que ça le réconfortera.

Elle le dit en espérant qu'il comprendra qu'elle en a fini d'essayer de le forcer à cacher son nom de naissance.

Elle le dit en s'attendant à ce qu'il s'éloigne, s'attendant à ce qu'il décide que qui il 'est' est un Stark. Un Stark moderne qui trouverait qu'il est déshonorant de coucher avec sa tante. A cet instant, elle pense qu'elle peut le supporter. Parce qu'au moins elle comprend maintenant que ce n'est pas un rejet d'_elle _personnellement.

Mais ce n'est pas le choix qu'il fait du tout. Quand ses lèvres fusionnent avec les siennes, elle est entraînée dans le feu. Elle brûle et brûle et brûle, ayant envie de créer des cendres et d'être réduite en cendres, n'étant certaine de rien d'autre au monde que son corps pressé contre le sien et de sa bouche là où elle doit être. Il les fait reculer, devenant plus frénétique avec chaque seconde qui passe, et le sang de Dany bat si fort dans ses veines maintenant qu'elle sent sa blessure se remplir de sang nouveau. Ca palpite. Elle palpite. Son esprit chancelle comme si elle était en mer. Une mer brûlante.

Par inadvertance, c'est Dany qui y met fin. Lorsque la main de Jon lui caresse les cheveux, tirant sur sa tresse, elle tressaille, sa blessure brûlant avec une douleur intense qu'elle ne peut pas ignorer. Elle sent un filet de sang sur son front. Jon arrache ses lèvres loin des siennes comme s'il avait été aspergé d'eau glacée.

"Oh," dit-il, surpris, presque comme s'il revenait dans son esprit. Dany se recule juste assez pour avoir la place de lever la main et de toucher sa blessure. Ses doigts reviennent couverts de sang.

"Là," dit-il, sa paume appliquant une pression douce mais ferme sur la blessure. Sa main nue. "Tu devrais t'asseoir. Là…"

Elle pense à son sang contre sa peau tandis qu'il la dirige vers une chaise. Elle s'assied sans protester, sa main appliquant toujours une pression sur sa blessure, son cœur logé quelque part dans sa gorge.

Il rencontre son regard tandis qu'il soulève doucement sa main pour contrôler le saignement. Dany lui touche le genou.

"Feu et sang," s'entend-elle dire.

Ca signifie quelque chose de totalement différent pour elle à cet instant que ce que ça ne signifiait avant. Ca a plus de signification.

* * *

VI.

"Un _discours _réfléchi et répété est une première sortie convenable pour vous, Majesté. Pas sortir dans les rues de Port-Réal ravagées par la guerre au milieu de petits gens qui n'ont pas encore totalement accepté votre règne—"

Daenerys interrompt Tyrion.

"Je ne suis plus intéressée par votre prudence. Je ne gagnerai rien en marchant sur des œufs. Si mon peuple n'est pas sûr de moi, ils doivent me rencontrer."

Tyrion marche plus vite pour rattraper le pas accéléré de Dany. Il est franchement horrifié.

"Majesté. Ils vont vous lapider, vous jeter des excréments, peut-être vous attaquer!"

"Non," dit Dany, apercevant la personne qui l'attend devant. Ver Gris jette un œil vers eux tandis qu'ils approchent "Ils ne feront pas ça. Mais si vous avez peur, vous pouvez retourner au Donjon temporaire."

Il est persévérant. "Vous n'allez pas bien! Votre tête est toujours fendue en deux!"

Elle l'ignore et garde un rythme rapide avec Ver Gris. Ils quittent la cour surveillée qui entoure le Donjon de fortune, sortant sur une route remplie de cendres et de poussières, la grande majorité des briques couvertes de fragments explosés sous leurs pieds. Dany fait attention de regarder où elle marche; même si ses choix de vêtements réfléchis maintiennent son état plus ou moins ambigu, elle a l'impression que son centre de gravité est détraqué ces derniers temps.

Ver Gris et elle rencontrent leurs premières personnes à quelques pas de l'entrée du nouveau Donjon. A la grande joie de Dany, c'est un petit garçon potelé et sa mère. Il est dans une baignoire savonneuse, sa mère le frottant consciencieusement derrière ses oreilles avec un chiffon rugueux et sale, et il voit Dany avant sa mère. Dany ne porte pas de couronne, ni de parure. Elle sait que, pour lui, elle est juste une personne ordinaire.

Bizarrement, ça l'enchante. Elle fait un grand sourire.

"Bonjour," salue-t-elle, et le petit garçon sourit en retour.

Sa mère jette un coup d'œil distrait par-dessus son épaule et, au début, elle ne semble pas réaliser qui elle voit non plus. Mais après deux clignements d'yeux et un autre regard, elle saute sur ses pieds, ses lèvres s'ouvrant avec choc et crainte.

"Je—" il lui faut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'abaisse sur des genoux tremblants. Elle incline la tête, tremblant de peur. "Majesté. Je… je peux emmener le garçon et la baignoire à l'intérieur si je vous ai offensée, nous profitions simplement du soleil, je peux les emmener à l'intérieur—"

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire," lui dit fermement Dany. "Le soleil est agréable, n'est-ce pas?"

Le garçon acquiesce. Dany se rapproche mais touche doucement la main de Ver Gris pour l'empêcher d'avancer avec elle.

"Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit?" Demande Dany à la femme. Elle tourne un œil critique vers le garçon, les vêtements sur une chaise à proximité, la maison nouvellement construite dans laquelle ils vivent. Elle se retourne vers la femme. "De la nourriture? Des médicaments? De l'aide?"

Il semble que la femme n'a aucune idée de comment répondre à une question comme ça. Elle ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne parvenant jamais à prononcer quoi que ce soit en réponse.

"De nouveaux vêtements, peut-être," réfléchit Dany, ses yeux retombant sur le pantalon troué du petit garçon. Elle pense qu'elle voit peut-être même des marques de brûlures. "Les soldats ont-ils apporté de la nourriture tous les jours?"

La femme hoche la tête. Il lui faut un moment, mais elle parle enfin. "Ils ont reconstruit notre maison. Ils distribuent de la nourriture deux fois par jour."

"Est-t-elle à votre goût?"

"Oui, Majesté," répond la femme et Dany la croit étant donné la façon nostalgique dont elle dit: "Aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu de la viande. Nous n'avions plus eu de viande depuis…" Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend avec un air incertain.

Le cœur de Dany est chaud. Content. Durant un instant, elle entend un murmure de _Mhysa._

"Splendide," dit-elle doucement. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dites-le à mes soldats."

"Je… oui, Majesté. Merci, Majesté."

Tyrion arrive à sa hauteur alors qu'elle continue de marcher.

"Vous allez le regretter," lui dit-il, "ils vont vouloir quelque chose de plus chaque jour."

Elle baisse les yeux sur lui. Elle peut sentir le soleil lui chauffer les pommettes, ses épaules nues.

"Nous devrions toujours vouloir quelque chose de plus."

* * *

VII.

Elle veut plus pour elle-même.

Son Trône temporaire ne lui procure de la satisfaction que lorsqu'elle aide les autres du haut de son siège, mais elle désire autre chose. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours désiré : la maison.

Elle s'y sent parfois. Quand les lèvres de Jon sont sur les siennes. Quand il lui fait son sourire fantôme, ses yeux remplis de lumière. Durant les moments calmes, quand sa main est posée sur l'arrondissement croissant de son ventre.

La maison. La chose qui ne peut pas encore arriver. La chose qui pourrait ne jamais arriver. Sa tête commence à cicatriser complètement, mais la sûreté de son règne reste incertaine, dans le meilleur des cas. Alors que son peuple commence à l'adopter, certains plus volontiers que d'autres, Jon et elle font face à du dissentiment de Winterfell et des maisons voisines, proclamant que Jon est l'héritier légitime. Dany reçoit des nouvelles de l'activité accrue de l'esclavage à et dans les alentours de Volantis, et elle devient préoccupée et inquiète pour son peuple en Essos.

Et Drogon est toujours absent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Dany ouvre les yeux devant la question de Jon. Il fait planer son visage au-dessus du sien, le front plissé. Ses doigts jouent avec la pointe de ses cheveux étalés autour d'elle sur le lit.

"Sansa. Drogon. Essos," répond-t-elle calmement. Elle a été préoccupée toute la journée. Inquiète.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sansa—"

"Quel a été le résultat la dernière fois que tu as dit ça?" Interrompt Dany.

"J'ai échangé quelques mots avec elle, elle ne te veut pas de mal—"

Dany se redresse. Les couvertures se rassemblent à sa taille, mais le feu crépitant empêche sa peau de s'ériger avec le froid nocturne.

"Est-ce que tu lui as dit pour notre enfant?"

Jon secoue la tête une fois. "Non. Jamais, Dany."

Elle n'a d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. C'est un jeu auquel ils jouent ces derniers temps: il lui fait confiance, elle lui fait confiance, il lui fait confiance, elle lui fait confiance. Jusqu'à présent, aucun n'a déçu l'autre. Aucun n'a perdu.

"Elle veut que tu montes sur le trône."

"Je sais bien," dit Jon et Dany est simplement soulagée qu'il le voit maintenant, qu'il l'admet. "Elle veut que je sois dessus parce qu'elle sait que je donnerai sa liberté au Nord. Il est temps que nous en parlions."

Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec ça. "Je devrais accorder l'indépendance au Nord pour récompenser de leur trahison?"

"Non. Tu devrais accorder au Nord son indépendance parce que le Nord n'acceptera jamais un souverain Suderon. Jamais."

"Mais ils se fichent que tu n'en veuilles pas, n'est-ce pas?" Fait remarquer Dany.

L'expression de Jon se tord. "Oui. C'est vrai."

Dany se recouche contre les oreillers. Elle regarde fixement le plafond et puis elle se tourne pour regarder le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre ouverte.

"Je vais ouvrir le débat avec le Nord. Sansa, en tant que Gouverneuse du Nord, sera invitée ici pour discuter. C'est tout ce que je vais donner pour le moment."

"Sansa ne viendra pas ici pour ça."

"Je ne vais pas à Winterfell." Elle ne veut plus jamais aller à Winterfell.

"Et tu ne devrais pas y aller. Sansa veut l'indépendance du Nord, elle ne veut pas des négociations. Elle ne cessera pas d'imposer mon droit au trône avant de l'obtenir."

"Et je refuse d'être intimidée et menacée," dit Dany d'un ton cassant. "Que se passera-t-il quand d'autres maisons commenceront à menacer mon droit au trône pour arriver à leurs fins? Que me restera-t-il?"

Sa main lui ôte doucement les cheveux du visage. Elle s'enfonce plus loin dans l'oreiller, son corps se détendant automatiquement avec sa caresse malgré les inquiétudes qui inondent son cerveau.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de suggérer," dit-il doucement.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu _es_ en train de suggérer?" Demande brusquement Dany.

"Un compromis."

"Comme?"

Il fait de nouveau planer son visage au-dessus du sien, ses yeux perçant les siens. "Un mariage. Une alliance."

Dany ignore le tremblement de son cœur.

"Je ne pense pas que Sansa soit très intéressée de prendre ma main," déclare-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

"Alors je suppose que je pourrais prendre sa place et remplir mon devoir."

Dany a toujours su qu'elle se remarierait un jour. C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour négocier des alliances; c'est un outil précieux pour le succès politique. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait un jour épouser quelqu'un qui peut l'embraser comme Jon. De cette façon, la perspective est terrifiante.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas régner," dit-elle finalement, faiblement.

"C'est le cas."

"Si tu m'épouses, tu seras roi."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe est que tu sois Reine."

Dany scrute ses yeux sombres. "Certains dans le Nord en seront satisfaits. Mais est-ce que Sansa le sera. Et Arya?"

"Je crois véritablement qu'elles se laisseront convaincre plus volontiers si c'est à moi qu'elles ont affaire. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance: elles ne pourront pas imposer mon droit au trône si je suis déjà marié avec."

"Elles pourraient essayer."

"Laisse-les. Personne ne me demandera de me retourner contre ma reine. Ni mon épouse. Ce ne sera peut-être pas assez pour convaincre Sansa — je t'ai dit ce qu'il faudrait — mais ce sera suffisant pour empêcher le Nord tout entier de se rebeller. Suffisant pour maintenir la paix."

Il lui faut un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'elle a peur. C'est idiot de sa part; le mariage est un devoir banal. Ca ne veut rien dire. Mais avec Jon, tout veut dire quelque chose. Et si jamais il se réveillait demain et que sa conscience ne supportait plus d'être avec elle ? Pire— et s'il la trahissait? Ce serait bien plus facile à faire de sa place à côté d'elle sur le Trône.

"C'est le meilleur moyen," lui dit-il. Il lui caresse légèrement la joue. "Et certainement le choix le plus préférable d'entre tous."

Ca apaise un peu sa peur, mais pas tout. Dany n'est même pas certaine des autres choix qui sont possibles pour elle. Punir Sansa pour sa trahison semble mal maintenant, presque comme un fratricide, mais plier devant des menaces perfides ne fonctionnera pas non plus.

"Nous pourrons parler à Tyrion demain matin," décide Dany. "Et à Ser Davos aussi."

Il se détend à nouveau à ses côtés. Dany pose sa tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux.

"Ca ne fait toujours pas revenir Drogon. Ni empêcher la pourriture qu'est l'esclavage de se répandre à nouveau en Essos."

"Non," convient Jon. "C'est vrai. Mais c'est un début. Tout doit commencer quelque part."

Elle presse son visage contre son bras tandis qu'il bouge sa main pour la déposer sur son ventre. Son sourire est caché contre sa peau.

"Une fille, tu dis?" Demande-t-il, sa voix étonnement tendre.

"Oui." Elle est certaine, même si elle ne sait pas expliquer comment elle le sait. Elle sait simplement, comme elle savait avec Rhaego.

Jon n'a jamais touché son ventre comme ça, comme s'il reconnaissait la vie qui s'épanouit à l'intérieur. Ca affecte Dany de plus de façons qu'elle ne peut en décrire. Ca récolte des fruits des ronces de son cœur blessé. Elle baisse un bras et couvre sa main avec la sienne, la tenant là, respirant avec lui. _Elle est un miracle, _veut-elle lui rappeler. Mais elle pense qu'il le sait déjà.

"Ce sera mieux pour elle aussi," fait-il doucement remarquer. "Tu es notre reine et le peuple commence à te faire confiance. A t'aimer. Ils ne te rejetteront pas à cause d'un enfant bâtard. Mais crois-moi quand je dis que la vie de notre enfant sera infiniment meilleure si elle nait légitime."

Il le sait bien. Tout comme Dany sait ce que ça fait de grandir traquée à cause d'un nom qu'on n'a jamais choisi, traquée pour protéger la fausse couronne d'un usurpateur. Aucun des deux sorts n'est bien pour leur fille. Ils doivent faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour empêcher que le cycle continue. Ici, elle doit aussi briser la roue.

Ici, elle doit vouloir plus pour elle-même, pour Jon, pour son enfant. Pour son peuple, en Essos et à Westeros.

Alors, et seulement alors, elle pense qu'elle pourra trouver _la maison._

A suivre...


	3. Le Serment

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous suis sur toute la ligne concernant la frustration par rapport à l'attitude de Sansa avec Dany cette saison-ci. Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, je vous le promets. Mais parce que j'essaye de rester plus ou moins canon avec les évènements des Ep 1-4 (que dieu me pardonne...), et qu'il a été établi que Sansa est dans son kiff anti-Dany, ivre de pouvoir, c'est une intrigue avec laquelle je vais jouer et (éventuellement) résoudre. Sachez juste que… je suis de votre avis à ce sujet !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Le Serment**

I.

"Vous rentrez tard."

La voix de Davos vient inopinément du fin fond de la chambre de Jon. Jon sursaute et s'arrête dans l'embrasure de la porte, pris au dépourvu à cette heure tardive. Après avoir repéré Ser Davos à la petite table près de la fenêtre, il soupire et continue dans la pièce. La porte semble incroyablement bruyante dans le silence lorsqu'il la ferme.

"Comment va-t-elle?" Continue Ser Davos, sur le ton de la discussion.

Jon détache Grand-Griffe et appuie l'épée contre la cheminée. Il répond à Davos en enlevant ses bottes.

"Qui a dit que j'étais avec la reine?" Demande Jon.

La chaise craque alors que Davos se penche en avant. "Eh bien," dit-il, buvant une gorgée du pichet devant lui, "il fait presque jour et je ne pense pas que vous étiez sorti voir les prostituées comme tous les hommes que nous avons amené dans le Sud avec nous."

"Est-ce que ce sont mes seules options? Aller voir les prostituées ou passer la nuit avec la reine?"

"Aye. Et seule l'une d'entre elles est véritablement votre style," dit Davos d'un air malicieux. Il attend pendant que Jon se dévêt de certaines de ses couches extérieures. Jon ne veut rien de plus que de se coucher au lit et dormir. Il a envisagé de rester dans le lit de Dany, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que les servantes de Dany les trouvent au matin. La nature de leur relation ne regarde qu'eux.

"La Reine Daenerys est…?" Invite à nouveau Davos, ne se laissant pas décourager par la discrétion maussade de Jon.

_En train de guérir_, pense Jon. Une image de Dany s'agite dans son esprit, ses doux cheveux dispersés sous elle comme une flaque d'argent fondu, la lumière de la lune rayonnant sur ses joues, ses clavicules, son nombril. Jon sent son ventre se serrer, son cœur tressauter. Un autre mot lui vient à l'esprit. _Magnifique_.

Il s'assied lourdement sur le lit, peu disposé à offrir ces mots à Davos. Peu disposé à partager ces parties de lui avec qui que ce soit. Elles sont primitives, brutes, secrètes. Il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit voit son cœur.

"Elle va bien," répond brièvement Jon.

"Vous avez été seul avec elle pendant des heures. Je dirais qu'elle va plus que juste 'bien'."

Jon lance bref un regard noir à Davos. Il n'est pas sûr du pourquoi, mais ce commentaire le met mal à l'aise. Que ç'ait été l'intention de Davos ou non, Jon a l'impression que l'honneur de leur reine est remis en question.

"Elle va bien," répète-t-il, le ton de sa voix dangereux maintenant.

"On pourrait croire que vous seriez de meilleure humeur," marmonne Davos dans sa barbe. Jon l'ignore totalement. "J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Un corbeau est arrivé. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Lequel en premier?"

"Le corbeau est une bonne nouvelle?"

"Eh bien, non. Le corbeau est aussi une mauvaise nouvelle."

Jon baisse un instant la tête, l'épuisement pesant sur lui. Soudainement, il souhaiterait être resté avec Dany. Au diable les ragots des servantes.

"Le corbeau vient de Winterfell," déclare-t-il au lieu de demander, parce qu'il sait.

"Aye. Votre sœur."

Jon se triture le front un instant. II peut sentir un mal de tête qui arrive. "La mauvaise nouvelle?"

"Vous aviez raison hier quand vous disiez que vous suspectiez qu'une partie de nos forces Nordiennes s'était enfuie pour repartir dans le Nord. Il nous en manquait trente-deux au comptage ce matin."

Jon est tellement fatigué qu'il envisage d'en rester là pour le moment. Il envisage de dire à Davos de prendre la lettre et de revenir en matinée. Il pourrait s'occuper des sœurs traitresses et des déserteurs à ce moment-là. Mais il n'arrête pas de penser au silence de Dany plus tôt dans la soirée, son regard préoccupé et son stress visible. Plus que toute autre chose, il veut la protéger, la préserver de plus de souffrance ou de stress. De mal. Il veut retrouver son honneur à ses yeux. Il veut la rendre fière. Et pour ce faire, il doit trouver un moyen de gérer Sansa. Il n'a jamais été doué avec ça.

Malgré tout, il se lève et traverse la pièce pour prendre le parchemin plié des mains de Davos. Il ne prend même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Il ouvre le papier et examine les mots de Sansa. Il ne va pas plus loin que trois phrases avant d'être trop agacé pour continuer. Il prend un air renfrogné, jette la lettre vers Davos et maugrée: "Elle me prend pour un imbécile."

"Peut-être," convient Davos, ses yeux sur les mots traitres de Sansa. Il regarde Jon. "Dois-je m'en débarrasser?"

La question est compliquée et insoutenable. Jon se rassied, baisse à nouveau la tête. Il enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux et soupire. Ca tire en longueur, une brève expression de la frustration agitée et enchaînée en lui.

S'il fait brûler la lettre à Davos pour la cacher à leur reine, il est aussi traitre que Sansa.

S'il amène la lettre à leur reine, il est quasiment un fratricide.

"Vous avez une décision à prendre," dit Davos d'une voix grave. "Je ne vous envie pas."

Jon ne répond pas. Il enfonce ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu et inhale à travers ses dents serrées. A cet instant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour juste trois minutes avec son père. Avec Eddard Stark. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que de décider où se trouve sa véritable loyauté. Sa loyauté se trouve à deux endroits, dans deux maisons. Dans deux familles. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait faire entendre raison à Sansa si seulement il essayait à nouveau… si seulement il trouvait quoi lui dire ou faire pour la calmer.

"Je dois la voir en personne," marmonne Jon.

"Vous aurez plus de chance de convaincre notre reine de fermer les yeux sur sa trahison que de convaincre Sansa de ployer le genou pour 'la Reine des Dragons'," dit Davos avec un rire grogneur. Il secoue la lettre avec emphase. "On peut _ressentir _sa haine à travers l'encre. C'est presque impressionnant."

Jon secoue la tête. "Aucune ne flanchera. Pas sur ça. Daenerys ne va pas céder aux exigences de Sansa, plus maintenant que Sansa a, d'une façon ou d'autre, convaincu une partie de nos soldats à retourner à la maison pour la rejoindre. Plus maintenant qu'elle est activement en train de commettre un acte de trahison."

"Alors, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez un choix à faire."

Jon regarde Davos. "Je ne peux pas simplement condamner ma sœur à mort—"

Davos secoue à nouveau la lettre. "Et vous ne pouvez pas lui permettre de faire marcher ses bannerets au sud en votre nom—"

"Evidemment que non! Evidemment qu'elle ne peut pas! Elle ne le fera pas!"

"Elle le fera," rétorque Davos, calme mais sévère. "Elle profite de la faiblesse de la reine. Elle sait que la reine est en convalescence. Elle sait qu'elle a été gravement blessée. Jon, vous avez déjà surestimé la loyauté de Sansa auparavant. Ne refaites pas cette erreur."

Jon a envie de vomir. Il lance un regard sérieux en direction de Davos. "Si je remets cette lettre à Daenerys…"

"Elle la fera arrêter, juger et exécuter. Comme elle le devrait. Si j'étais sa Main, c'est exactement ce que je lui conseillerais."

"Il doit y avoir un meilleur moyen," dit Jon. Il se lève et traverse la pièce en quelques longues enjambées, se laissant tomber pour s'asseoir en face de Davos à la petite table. "La reine et moi pouvons nous marier. Ca forcera au moins Sansa a arrêté d'utiliser mon droit de naissance comme la raison de sa trahison. Elle est en train de convaincre nos hommes que je suis le véritable héritier, que Daenerys m'a volé le Trône, qu'il nous faut un Nordien sur le Trône… eh bien, si la reine et moi nous marions, je _serai _sur le Trône, et Sansa n'aura plus d'autre raison de se plaindre."

Davos y réfléchit. "Ca pourrait aider temporairement. Mais ça ne résoudra rien totalement. Elle veut l'indépendance Nordienne. Elle veut régner. Notre reine le permettra-t-elle?"

"Non," admet Jon. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il pense soudainement au doux arrondissement du ventre de Dany. L'image spontanée lui emplit le cœur d'une tendresse protectrice qui s'épanouit en lui. Sa gorge se resserre. Il serre les poings et les déplace sur ses genoux. "Mais ça nous donnera du temps. Une fois que Sansa ne pourra plus être faire une fixation sur mon droit au trône, ne pourra plus utiliser mon droit au trône pour exciter les bannerets, elle n'aura d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à la table pour négocier avec nous. Les maisons Nordiennes ne marcheront pas derrière elle pour commencer une autre guerre simplement parce que Sansa n'apprécie pas notre reine et, sans mon 'droit au trône', elle n'a aucune autre raison de commencer une guerre. Daenerys n'a rien fait d'autre qu'aider le Nord et même les seigneurs Nordiens les plus butés sont obligés de le voir."

"Aye," convient Davos. "Mais le mariage devra se faire vite; nous devrons informer les seigneurs Nordiens le plus vite possible pour qu'ils puissent mettre un terme à la rébellion commencée par Sansa, quelle qu'elle soit. Et nous devrons apprêter nos armées juste au cas où."

Jon ne dit rien en réponse. Ses pensées sont très loin des armées et de la guerre. Elles sont toujours sur Dany. Sur la vie qui grandit en elle. Sur son sourire qui la rend radieuse.

"Ca nous laisse toujours avec le problème de cette lettre," lui rappelle Davos.

Jon sait ce qu'il doit faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est facile. Il tend la main. Davos semble légèrement soulagé quand il passe la lettre à Jon.

"Quand la lui donnerez-vous?"

"Dans la matinée," dit Jon. Il est rempli d'effroi. "Après, nous pourrons tous nous réunir pour discuter des prochaines étapes."

"En supposant que la reine n'envoie personne pour lui ramener immédiatement la tête de Sansa," marmonne Davos.

Jon n'a rien à répondre à ça. Si Dany devient inquiète pour la sécurité de son royaume, sa sécurité à elle, la sécurité de leur enfant… elle pourrait le faire. Mais Jon a la conviction qu'elle est dans un meilleur état d'esprit, un état d'esprit où elle pourra entendre raison. Envoyer quelqu'un lui ramener la tête de Sansa Stark n'empêcherait pas une guerre: ça en causerait une.

"Je vais lui parler," dit Jon.

"A vos risques et périls."

"Alors ça le sera," dit sèchement Jon.

Davos se lève.

"Je vais vous laisser vous retirer pour le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il reste. Nous en discuterons plus en détails demain."

Jon hoche la tête vers Davos pour dire au revoir. Il est épuisé depuis le moment où il est entré dans sa chambre, mais quand il se déshabille enfin pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements et qu'il s'effondre sous ses couvertures, le sommeil lui échappe. Il se tourne et se retourne jusqu'aux premières lumières de l'aube, combattant l'envie de retourner voir Dany toutes les deux minutes, l'esprit plein à craquer d'inquiétudes les unes après les autres. Il souhaiterait parfois se soucier peu de l'honneur; s'il suivait simplement ses pulsions et son cœur comme la plupart des gens, sa vie serait bien moins compliquée.

Quand le ciel de nuit commence à blanchir avec l'aube, Jon abandonne le sommeil. Il s'habille pour la journée, tout son corps courbaturé et raide avec le manque de repos. Il ne rencontre presque personne dans le corridor, hormis deux servantes. Leurs bras sont chargés de draps de lit.

"Voulez-vous prendre votre repas maintenant, Lord Snow?"

Jon ne ressent pas encore même la plus légère sensation de faim. Dany et lui ont mangé assez tard hier soir, chacun ayant consommé la moitié d'un grand repas.

"Non, pas encore," répond-il.

Il sait qu'il devrait leur dire où envoyer Tyrion ou Davos s'ils venaient à chercher après lui, mais il n'a pas particulièrement envie d'être trouvé là tout de suite. N'a pas particulièrement envie de parler. Il sait qu'il va y être obligé, évidemment. Mais il a grand besoin d'un moment de solitude mentale où il peut simplement _être_.

La cour de Daenerys a été temporairement déplacée dans ce qu'il reste du Donjon Rouge, une structure appelée la 'Crypte-aux-Vierges' par Tyrion et d'autres suderons. Hormis quelques dégâts causés par le feu sur le toit du côté gauche, elle est en grande partie intacte. Après la destruction de Port-Réal, accablés par une reine gravement blessée, ils avaient eu peu de temps pour discuter d'où ils devaient s'installer jusqu'à ce que Port-Réal puisse être reconstruit, jusqu'à ce que le Donjon Rouge puisse être complètement réparé. Ils étaient venus ici simplement parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Jon, en particulier, s'était seulement soucié du fait que c'était un abri, un endroit où Dany pourrait se rétablir.

Maintenant, cependant, il aurait aimé qu'ils soient allés autre part. Ce n'est pas assez grand pour loger tous les gens qui sont là; la seule partie qui n'est pas pleine à craquer est la petite aile où la chambre de Dany est située. Au moment où Jon arrive dans le hall principal, il déborde d'activité malgré l'heure matinale. Il fait un hochement de tête aux personnes qui le saluent, gardant les yeux baissés tandis qu'il traverse la foule de gens aussi vite qu'il peut.

Il y a un endroit qu'il connait qui apporte toujours un semblant de paix, et c'est là qu'il se dirige. Le petit matin est frais; Jon ralentit son pas aussitôt qu'il est loin du groupe de soldats le plus proche et essaye de profiter de l'air frais. Le temps d'arriver dans la serre à moitié écroulée — petite déjà à l'époque avant la destruction et encore plus petite maintenant que les murs en vitraux décoratifs sont à moitiés détruits et que la structure en métal est effondrée — il a presque envie de rester là toute la journée. Ce n'est pas que c'est confortable; il y a du verre brisé sur le sol, à peine assez de place pour pouvoir tenir convenablement debout et seulement un banc en pierre sur lequel se reposer. Mais c'est à l'abri des regards. De loin, ça semble trop détruit pour s'en préoccupe. Pour autant que Jon sache, il est la seule personne à s'être aventuré à l'intérieur. Enfin, lui et la personne qu'il a emmenée la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

Il s'abaisse sous l'embrasure en fer affaissée et évite un bris de verre particulièrement dentelé. Les éclats colorés sur le sol craquent et glissent sous ses bottes. Il doit garder la tête et les épaules rentrées alors qu'il se fraye un chemin sous la portion du toit qui s'est effondrée mais, rapidement, il sort dans la partie intacte de la serre. Et il n'est pas seul. Il s'arrête sur place.

"Je peux m'en aller," dit Dany, le dos toujours tourné vers lui. Il se demande comment elle est aussi certaine que c'est lui. "Si tu veux être seul."

Elle est assise bien droite sur le banc, ses cheveux tombant dans son dos en une torsade élaborée à trois tresses, ses épaules dénudées dans la robe suderone qu'elle a mise aujourd'hui. Jon continue d'avancer, ses pas un peu plus doux maintenant. Il contourne le banc et s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle regardait le mur de vitraux juste devant eux— une œuvre détruite qui montrait autrefois des vignettes vives de l'histoire de Port-Réal (de l'histoire de ses (leur) ancêtres) — mais elle lève les yeux lorsque Jon la rejoint. Il rencontre ses yeux saisissants, plus violets maintenant, à la lumière du jour, qu'ils ne l'étaient hier soir.

"Je peux être seul avec toi," lui dit-il, regardant à nouveau le verre coloré devant eux. Elle le fait aussi.

Il n'a pas envie de lui dire pour Sansa. Il sait qu'il le doit, mais alors qu'ils sont assis ensemble dans l'air frais du matin et qu'ils regardent le verre devant eux s'illuminer avec le lever du soleil, il ne peut pas imaginer de lui enlever sa paix. Egoïstement, il n'a pas envie de s'enlever sa paix à lui non plus. Il fait calme ici, à l'exception des bruits lointains de la ville, et il y a quelque chose de révérencieux dans cet endroit à moitié détruit. Quelque chose de sacré dans le mur devant eux, ses éléments complexes brisés mais toujours coincés à l'intérieur de l'encadrement en fer. Une seule pression contre ferait pleuvoir le tout à terre comme des gouttes de pluie en verre. Mais s'il était protégé, mis à l'abri, laissé tranquille… ces morceaux brisés resteraient dans cet encadrement pour toujours.

Jamais aussi beau qu'il l'était autrefois. Jamais aussi parfait. Mais valant la peine d'être sauvé.

"Il est tôt," dit finalement Jon, le premier à briser le silence. "Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?"

"Non," répond-elle. Il sent son regard se poser sur le côté de son visage. "Et toi?"

Il se tourne et rencontre ses yeux. Il voit son épuisement dans les marques sous ses yeux. "Je n'y arrivais pas non plus."

_J'aurais dû rester, _a-t-il envie de dire. Il est certain qu'ils auraient tous deux dormi s'il était resté.

Durant un instant, il pense qu'elle va peut-être dire ce qu'il n'a pas dit. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement comme si elle était sur le point de parler. Mais elle semble en décider autrement. Elle presse les lèvres et détourne le regard. Jon observe du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle joint ses mains et inspire profondément. Il sent un tiraillement bizarre au cœur.

"J'aurais aimé rester avec toi," s'entend-il dire soudainement, la voix grave. "J'aurais dormi. Je voulais être avec toi."

Il se sent horriblement vulnérable après l'avoir admis, mais il n'est pas assez bête pour oublier toutes les fois où elle s'est ouverte à lui et s'est rendue vulnérable. Toutes les fois qu'il a trahi sa confiance et l'a laissée tombée en répondant à cette vulnérabilité par de l'absence. Il ne désire pas faire la même chose maintenant. Il est toujours aux prises avec son désir pour elle et sa peur de ce désir, mais la voir à l'article de la mort a changé les choses pour lui. Elle est sa famille. Vraiment, elle est sa famille en vie la plus proche. Et il l'aime, aussi. Il croit en elle comme il ne croit en rien d'autre.

"Tu aurais pu rester," lui dit-elle, la voix fervente et pourtant toujours royale, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'a jamais compris comment elle parvient à faire ça : lui donner l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante et chérie au monde, tout en exsudant la puissance qui prouve que c'est _elle _qui l'est vraiment.

Il explique presque pourquoi il n'est pas resté: il désire toujours de l'intimité en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœur et il veut thésauriser leur relation, la garder secrète seulement pour eux. Une chose qu'il partage avec elle et seulement elle. Une chose à protéger des incompréhensions des étrangers et des ennemis.

Mais s'ils se marient, ils seront exposés à la vue de tout Westeros. Ca va de pair avec le rôle et il le sait et ça ne change son avis pour rien. Mais une partie de lui aimerait quand même pouvoir la garder pour lui tout seul juste un peu plus longtemps. S'il avait pu les emmener, elle et leur enfant, dans le Nord pour vivre avec lui en paix pour le restant de leurs vies, il l'aurait fait.

(Et même s'il ne le lui dit pas, une partie de lui craint toujours le désir qu'il a pour elle, le brasier qui, pense-t-il, pourrait un jour le consumer, à la fois son cœur et son esprit. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facilement expliqué. C'est une peur avec laquelle il sait devoir vivre, une peur qui, il le sait, est émergée de l'amour, d'une manière ou d'une autre.)

"Je resterai dorénavant. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi." Il le pense vraiment. Et c'est libérateur.

Elle appuie sa tête contre son bras. Il peut sentir son savon à l'huile de rose, le doux parfum s'accrochant à chaque mèche de ses cheveux argentés. Il tourne son visage et l'incline, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. Pour que la douceur et la tendresse et le calme puissent le submerger juste un instant. Il a toujours l'impression qu'ils volent ces moments de paix ensemble, comme si le bien-être était quelque chose qui ne peut pas leur appartenir. Qui ne peut pas être pour eux. Quelque chose qu'ils doivent prendre avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement.

_Je ferai ce qui est bien pour elle dorénavant, _pense-t-il. _Je le promets._

En face d'eux, le visage brisé de l'homme à qui il fait cette promesse s'illumine sous la lumière du soleil levant.

* * *

II.

Il sort la lettre durant leur repas partagé du matin.

Il mange simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle mange, mais il n'a pas d'appétit. Son stress sur ce que Dany pourrait dire (ou faire) concernant la trahison de Sansa le rend nauséeux. Après avoir avalé sa moitié du petit-déjeuner et vérifié qu'elle a aussi mangé, il pousse le plateau en avant et dépose la lettre à sa place, recto vers le bas. Dany regarde la lettre puis lui.

"Le Nord?" demande-t-elle, la voix calme et déterminée.

Il hoche une fois la tête, la bouche pincée en une ligne ferme. Juste avant qu'elle ne tourne la lettre, il tend la main et la pose sur sa jambe. Il ne sait pas bien si elle est là pour la réconforter ou la mettre en garde.

Il regarde fixement la table pendant qu'elle la lit. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps. Elle la repose sur la table quand elle a fini. Recto vers le bas.

Le silence entre eux est une sombre ombre ailée. Jon ferme les yeux.

"Je présume que tu as un argument à invoquer au nom de Sansa." Elle semble dure, fatiguée. Il n'est pas sûr de qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans sa voix, mais ce n'était pas ça.

"Juste un," dit-il et, quand il se tourne pour la regarder, il est surpris de voir des larmes de colère perler aux coins de ses yeux. Son menton est relevé, mais Jon voit comme ses lèvres tremblent légèrement. Son cerveau est totalement vidé; il oublie ce qu'il allait dire, ses mains se levant pour lui prendre le visage avec douceur. "Dany…"

"Peu importe ce que je ferais. Ce que je dirais. Ce que j'offrirais. Elle ne va jamais arrêter. Ne le vois-tu pas, Jon? Elle ne va jamais arrêter. Et elle a conspiré autant contre toi que contre moi cette fois. Elle a convaincu _tes _soldats Nordiens de revenir vers elle — _tes _hommes qui sont censés être loyaux envers _toi_. S'il s'agissait vraiment de vouloir que tu diriges, elle suivrait ton commandement. Elle ferait confiance à tes décisions. Mais ce n'est pas du tout de ça qu'il s'agit. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle serait satisfaite de l'indépendance du Nord à ce stade. Elle te manipule — elle manipule tout le monde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour te le faire voir."

Quelque part au fond de lui, il le voit déjà. Ca l'effraye profondément. Il a dit autrefois à Theon qu'il pouvait être à la fois un Stark et un Greyjoy. Que les deux parties n'avaient pas à être en compétition. Il avait espéré que, lui aussi, pourrait être les deux — un Stark et un Targaryen. Mais il réalise qu'il est déjà mis dans une situation où _les deux _est impossible. Soit il trahit la sœur avec qui il a grandi, soit il trahit sa reine, la mère de son enfant. Il trahit les Stark ou il trahit les Targaryen. Davos avait raison: il a un terrible choix à faire.

Mais, alors qu'il regarde fixement le visage de Dany, ses joues chaudes et douces sous ses doigts, ses yeux reflétant tellement de souffrance et d'inquiétude que ça le rend physiquement malade pour elle, il sait qu'il a déjà décidé. Il a juste trop peur de l'admettre.

Il lui caresse tendrement les joues avec ses pouces, ses yeux l'examinant. Quand il se penche en avant et lui embrasse doucement les lèvres, ses cils mouillés lui effleurèrent le visage.

"C'est un acte de trahison," dit-il doucement, ses lèvres seulement à un souffle des siennes. Son cœur emplit toute sa poitrine de douleur. "Je sais ce que c'est, Dany. Je sais ce que ça signifie."

Elle lève les bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou, se glissant plus près de lui. Jon la sent trembler légèrement, même s'il ne sait pas bien si c'est de colère ou de soulagement.

"On va devoir être très prudents maintenant," lui dit-il, même s'il est certain qu'elle le sait mieux que lui. "Les exécutions peuvent parfois inciter à des rébellions au lieu de les réprimer. Je ne dis pas qu'on reste assis à la laisser marcher au Sud avec les bannerets qu'elle parviendra à exciter. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle a fait ne justifie pas un procès ni même une exécution. Mais je dis que l'exécuter là tout de suite — avant de regagner les faveurs du reste du Nord — ne fera qu'empirer les choses. La pire chose que nous pourrions faire est de leur donner une martyre. La pire chose que nous pourrions faire est de leur donner une raison."

"Et comment sommes-nous censés convaincre le reste du Nord avant qu'elle n'organise sa rébellion alors qu'il semble qu'elle a déjà commencé?" Demande Dany. "Tu penses vraiment qu'un mariage fera une telle différence?"

"Oui, je le pense. Ceux qui se rallient contre toi le font parce que Sansa leur a dit que c'est pour moi, pour remporter ma place légitime sur le Trône. Si je suis déjà sur le Trône, ils n'auront plus beaucoup de raison de se battre. Et sans cette raison — de me m'amener sur le Trône — le Nord n'aura aucune raison de se soulever contre toi. Aucune raison de se laisser entraîner dans une autre guerre meurtrière. N'oublie pas, Dany: beaucoup de ces Maisons se sont battues à tes côtés contre le Roi de la Nuit. Tu leur as prouvé ton dévouement envers eux. Le Nord se souvient."

"Va dire ça à tes Stark. Ils ne sont pas souvenus de quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai fait pour eux."

Il n'y a aucune façon de les défendre. Il l'aurait fait s'il l'avait pu. Mais elle ne dit rien qui n'est pas vrai. Pour ce qui n'est pas la première fois, Jon a honte de sa famille. Comme ils sont vite devenus méfiants de tous ceux qui ne sont pas eux. Comme ils se sont vite transformés en tout ce que leur père a toujours méprisé. Au fond de l'esprit de Jon, passant en boucle depuis qu'il a découvert son identité de naissance, il se demande: Co_mbien de temps avant qu'ils ne me bannissent? Combien de temps avant que le sang du dragon n'entache celui du loup? Combien de temps avant que, moi aussi, je devienne un étranger à qui ils ne peuvent pas faire confiance? Est-ce que ça a déjà commencé?_

"On ne pourra peut-être jamais les convaincre," admet Jon. Ca lui fait mal au cœur, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, de déblesser ceux qui ont été blessés, de défaire les leçons apprises par la souffrance. "Mais on peut progresser avec les autres. Et pour le faire, un voyage dans le Nord sera inévitable."

Elle se renfrogne immédiatement. "Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. La situation n'est pas encore assez stable; ce serait du suicide de partir. Et même si je parvenais tant bien que mal à sécuriser suffisamment la situation pour laisser Tyrion régner à ma place, mon état va bientôt être évident. Il ne me reste que quelques robes qui le cachent un peu. Le temps qu'on arrive à Winterfell, ma grossesse sera flagrante et quelque chose me dit que ça n'aidera pas à convaincre Sansa de se tenir tranquille."

Non, ça n'aiderait certainement pas. Jon le sait aussi bien que Dany. S'ils arrivent à Winterfell, Dany manifestement enceinte, Sansa le retournera contre Dany, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle l'accusera d'avoir manipulé Jon en tombant enceinte, d'utiliser l'enfant pour le dominer, de le forcer à renoncer à son droit au trône, à ployer le genou…

Il n'est pas disposé à voir son enfant à naître transformé en pion politique dans les jeux de Sansa. Il n'est pas non plus disposé à rester sans rien faire pendant qu'elle dit une chose désagréable et imméritée de plus à Daenerys.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Jon. "C'est un voyage que _je _vais devoir faire. Je vais aller parler avec Sansa et vite. Avec Sansa et les seigneurs Nordiens. Elle a agi contre moi, après tout. Elle leur demande de se rebeller en mon nom. Je ne peux pas régler ça d'ici. Je vais devoir retourner à Winterfell."

Comment se fait-il qu'aller dans le Nord semble soudainement être un mal nécessaire ? Retourner à Winterfell devrait être comme rentrer à la maison. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir autre chose qu'une résignation épuisée à l'idée.

Dany prend clairement la chose encore plus mal que lui. Elle s'éloigne de lui, son visage se décompose immédiatement. Il pense à ses paroles d'il y a seulement quelques heures, quand il a juré qu'il ne passerait pas une nuit de plus en dehors de son lit tant qu'elle voudrait bien de lui. Il se demande si elle y pense aussi. S'il vient juste de ruiner la confiance fragile qu'il avait reconstruite. Soudainement, il ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce mur en vitraux, brisé en mille morceaux mais toujours entier. Était-ce la petite pression nécessaire pour le faire pleuvoir par terre?

"Hier soir tu as dit qu'on devrait se marier. Maintenant tu dis que tu dois t'en aller," dit-elle. Elle le regarde à nouveau. "Tous les soirs, tu m'embrasses jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer — et tous les soirs, tu t'en vas, honteux d'être vu avec moi. Ne seras-tu donc jamais certain de ce que tu veux, Jon? Ne te décideras-tu donc jamais?"

Ses paroles envoient un frisson inexpliqué le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il sent la honte, lourde et nauséeuse, se déposer lourdement au creux de son ventre.

"Je me _suis _décidé," lui dit-il, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains une nouvelle fois. Il examine ses yeux, ses lèvres. Son amour et son désir emplissent sa poitrine toute entière d'ardeur. "Quand je partirai dans le Nord, ce sera temporaire et ce sera en _notre _nom. En ton nom. Tu es…" il s'interrompt lorsque ses yeux se détournent des siens, réalisant le faux pas avant de le faire. Parce qu'elle est plus que juste sa reine. Il serait négligent de prétendre le contraire. "Tu es ma famille. Tu es à moi."

Il a tellement envie qu'elle sache ce qu'il y a dans son cœur, le puits profond d'amour creusé dans sa poitrine. Le désir qui est tellement fort que ça lui fait peur, lui donne l'impression d'être incontrôlable, déchaîné. Le _besoin _de faire ce qui est bien pour elle — mais aussi de la protéger de lui-même. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras et retourner à cette cascade, quelque part où personne ne les trouverait jamais. Mais il sait qu'elle est plus importante que ça. Son destin est plus grand que ça. Elle n'a pas à être cachée et convoitée, même si les Dieux savent qu'il en a envie. Les Dieux savent que, s'il pouvait lui ôter les cheveux du visage tous les matins, lui embrasser la gorge tous les soirs et vivre enveloppé dans sa bonté, il ne reviendrait jamais sur le passé et ne voudrait rien de plus. Il se détournerait des Sept Royaumes sans se poser de questions. Il se détournerait de tout. Et cela, lui semble-t-il, est la véritable honte de leur relation. Ca a peu à voir avec qui elle est par rapport à lui au niveau du sang et tout à voir avec qui il a le sentiment qu'il pourrait facilement devenir.

_L'amour est le fléau de l'honneur, la mort du devoir. Qu'est-ce que l'honneur comparé à l'amour d'une femme ?_

"Et Sansa? Bran? Arya?" Dit Dany, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Il rencontre son regard, ses pouces lui caressant toujours les pommettes. Durant une seconde, il se souvient de comment étaient ses yeux hier soir: doux, pénétrants, aussi vifs qu'une lune en fleurs violette. Maintenant, il pense qu'ils sont circonspects, froids — plus sombres, le mauve plus foncé des baisers-du-diable. "Ne sont-ils pas ta famille, aussi?"

Rien dans cette situation n'est _facile,_ et cette question met la souffrance en lumière. Il ne va pas lui mentir.

"Si, ils le sont. J'ai grandi avec eux. C'était la seule la seule famille que je ne connaissais quand j'étais enfant. Et rien ne pourra jamais changer ce fait. Toi et moi le savons tous les deux."

Elle ne détourne pas le regard. Il l'aime pour ça, pour la façon dont son menton est relevé, pour la façon dont elle soutient son regard pour qu'il puisse prononcer peu importe ce qu'il a à dire directement en face.

Il se penche en avant sur sa chaise. Le vieux bois craque bruyamment, remplissant le silence entre eux. Quand il laisse tomber ses mains de son visage, il est surpris de voir ses propres doigts trembler légèrement, même si la seule chose qui remplit sa poitrine maintenant, c'est de l'affection, de l'amour. Le devoir (envers elle, envers elles deux). Il pose sa paume sur son bas-ventre, leurs regards toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre.

"Ils sont ma famille. Mais pas comme toi."

_C'est toi que je choisis. C'est ça que je choisis. _Et puis, cette fois tout haut — pour qu'elle puisse savoir parfaitement tout ce qu'il y a dans son cœur. Il l'a passé sous silence bien trop longtemps.

"C'est toi que je choisis, Dany. Quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. Quoi que ça puisse entraîner."

Elle sourit légèrement, mais ses yeux sont devenus vitreux de larmes.

"Je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai jamais voulu m'opposer à eux. Je voulais…" Elle s'interrompt. "Enfin, ce que je voulais n'a plus d'importance maintenant."

Il tend la main et l'attire dans ses bras, son cœur douloureux, parce qu'il n'a jamais voulu ça non plus.

"Je sais bien," lui assure-t-il.

Ses mots sont étouffés contre son épaules quand elle prend la parole ensuite, mais ça ne fait pas grand-chose pour diminuer leur puissance. "Mais c'est la réalité telle qu'elle est. Ce sont les décisions que Sansa a prises. Et j'éliminerai toutes les menaces pour nous ou notre enfant, et je le ferai peu importe la manière dont je devrais le faire. Donc quand tu dis que tu me choisis — quand tu dis que je suis à toi — tu dois vraiment comprendre ce que tu choisis. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, Jon. Je n'y prendrai pas plaisir, mais je ferai ce qui doit être fait. Je l'ai toujours fait et je le ferai toujours."

Il le sait bien. Et, lui aussi, doit fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger sa famille — cette famille-ci, lui et Dany et leur enfant. Peut-être qu'il avait tort avant; peut-être que son amour pour elle n'est pas la mort de son honneur ni de son devoir. Peut-être que c'est juste une allégeance à un genre de devoir différent, un genre d'honneur différent. Un genre d'amour différent.

* * *

III.

Jon pensait qu'il faisait confiance à Tyrion, mais quand il est temps d'enfin s'asseoir à table avec lui et Ser Davos pour leur annoncer la grossesse de Dany, il se surprend à douter de la décision.

Comme son amour pour Dany, il veut garder cet enfant secret pour le monde entier. Il a appris à ses dépens que la seule façon de vraiment protéger quelque chose est de le garder secret pour les étrangers. Mais ils ne peuvent plus rien garder secret. Pour obtenir la guidance la plus honnête et utile de leurs conseillers, ils sont obligés de leur donner une vue d'ensemble.

"Un bébé?" Dit finalement Tyrion, surpris. Il fait passer son regard entre les deux. Jon n'arrive pas à dire s'il est réjoui ou non. "Vous êtes sûrs?"

Jon pense à l'arrondissement ferme de son ventre, à la sensation que ça fait sous sa main. Le grossissement dont il a déjà été témoin.

"Oui," disent Dany et lui en chœur.

Jon peut sentir les yeux de Davos sur lui. Il s'attend presque à une raillerie de sa part à propos de toutes ses nuits dans la chambre de Dany mais il sait que Davos est trop honorable pour dire de telles choses devant la reine.

"Depuis combien de temps?" Demande Tyrion d'un air grave. Il prend une série de longues gorgées du verre de vin dans sa main comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette discussion sans.

"Assez longtemps pour qu'on doive planifier et accomplir le mariage," réalise Davos, ses yeux se baissant sur ce qu'il peut voir de la silhouette de Daenerys. "Si on s'y prend bien, nous pourrons peut-être vous marier à temps pour déclarer que le bébé était simplement né prématurément."

"Un mariage est toujours une bonne distraction," fait remarquer Tyrion, "mais je crains que le climat actuel ne soit pas approprié. Le peuple est en train de reconstruire; la dernière chose que nous devrions vouloir est de leur mettre une grande célébration sous le nez."

Ser Davos fait un bruit d'accord inquiet. Jon sait qu'ils ont raison. S'il était un roturier, rien ne le ferait se retourner contre la reine plus vite que de la voir célébrer sa propre joie privée dans les cendres de leur ville, de leur peuple.

"Alors ça ne sera _pas_ une grande célébration," dit Daenerys. Les trois hommes la regardent. "Les fêtes m'intéressent peu. Nous ne ferons pas de grand festin pour les seigneurs et les dames, pas de cérémonie privée. Nous ne dépenserons pas d'or pour une robe de mariée. Nous n'attiferons pas ce cimetière de fleurs ni de parures. Nous serons mariés, oui, et le peuple en sera témoin, mais que ce soit quelque chose pour le peuple et non pour nous. Un festin pour tout le monde, de petits cadeaux pour tout le monde. Nous élaborons cela comme une fenêtre sur ce que notre règne Targaryen sera: la libération du peuple. Libération de la douleur, de la pauvreté, de la maladie, du besoin. Mais pas aux dépens du peuple. Nous ne gaspillerons pas l'or dont nous avons besoin pour reconstruire ce qui a été détruit sur un mariage."

Ses paroles font attendrir le cœur de Jon et déborder son esprit d'idées.

"Nous pourrons aussi utiliser cette même idée pour nous aider avec le Nord," ajoute Jon, jetant un œil vers Davos. "Si nous leur envoyons les mêmes cadeaux que nous donnons aux gens ici, ça leur montrera que je les garde à l'esprit, qu'ils peuvent toujours compter sur moi pour les représenter, qu'ils sont toujours considérés comme faisant partie de ce royaume. Qu'ils peuvent compter sur notre reine pour les protéger et régner sur eux avec une main juste et généreuse. Et après le mariage, je pourrai voyager au Nord pour parler avec les seigneurs Nordiens. Et essayer de parler avec Sansa. Peut-être accompagné par vous, Lord Tyrion: ma sœur accepte habituellement vos conseils."

Tyrion et Davos échangent un regard rapide, indéchiffrable. Jon sent la main de Dany — douce et petite — agripper la sienne sous la table. Il s'y accroche fermement.

"C'est une bonne idée. Mais quel genre de festin ou de cadeaux feront momentanément oublier aux gens d'ici que leurs enfants ont été brûlés vifs?" Demande Tyrion.

Jon voit Dany tressaillir légèrement du coin de l'œil. Quand il se tourne pour la regarder, son expression est détachée.

"Rien dans ce monde ne pourrait faire oublier ou pardonner à une mère le fait d'avoir perdu ses enfants. Rien ne le pourrait jamais. Mais une mère fait ce qu'elle doit pour les enfants qui restent. Peu importe la douleur, peu importe la colère. Et si nous prenons soin du reste des enfants de ce royaume, si nous les protégeons avec tout ce que nous avons et rendons leurs vies plus attrayantes, ces mères finiront par voir ce que nous sommes."

Jon regarde Tyrion, attendant de voir ce qu'il pourrait dire pour rétorquer contre ça. Il scrute Dany avec quelque chose qui ressemble presque à de la pitié.

"Vous ne pouvez pas régner que par l'amour et uniquement l'amour, Majesté," dit Tyrion. "Tout comme une mère ne peut pas élever ses enfants qu'avec de l'amour et uniquement de l'amour."

"Ni par la peur et uniquement la peur. Quand je serai trahie, j'inspirerai la peur et je l'inspirerai fort. Mais la loyauté recevra de l'amour. C'est notre première occasion de tendre la main. Ceux qui ont ployé le genou prendrons la main que je leur offre et je les relèverai."

Tyrion et Davos tournent tous deux leurs regards vers Jon, comme pour l'implorer de lui dire quelque chose. Mais elle vient seulement de lui rappeler pourquoi il a autrefois ployé _son _genou.

"Avez-vous une meilleure idée?" Exige Jon vers Tyrion. L'idée de Daenerys est formidable pour Jon; elle est puissante, intelligente, _bonne _— il ne comprend pas pourquoi Tyrion semble autant hésitant.

Tyrion jette un œil vers Davos, mais Davos ne dit rien. Il tourne à nouveau son regard vers Jon. "Je dois penser à l'or," dit-il finalement. "Nous n'avons pas encore institué un Grand Argentier donc j'ai rempli ces fonctions et cela ne peut pas vous avoir échappé que nous avons un trou assez monumental dans nos finances actuellement, avec la reconstruction. Et même si l'idée de donner des cadeaux au peuple est bonne, Majesté, elle est _onéreuse_."

"Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit frivole," réplique Jon. "La fête doit être agréable — quelque chose pour remonter le moral — mais pas extravagante. Les cadeaux peuvent être de petites choses, des épices ou des savons ou des fruits. Des objets auxquels les gens n'ont peut-être pas accès pour le moment, des objets qui pourraient leur apporter du bonheur. Si nous devons faire sans un certain temps à cause de ça, alors tant pis. Je sais que notre reine est du même avis."

Jon regarde Dany, qui hoche la tête. Tyrion n'a toujours pas l'air convaincu.

"Ser Davos, qu'en pensez-vous?" Demande Dany, clairement impatiente face aux hésitations de son propre conseiller.

Ser Davos est aussi honnête et bourru que jamais. "Le mariage est la prochaine étape évidente ici. Surtout maintenant, avec l'enfant. Est-ce que je pense que ça arrangera tout avec le Nord? Non. Certainement pas. Mais je pense que ça aidera à mettre en lumière les intentions de Sansa et, à partir de là, nous pourrons nous occuper du problème plus aisément. Je pense effectivement que nous devons accorder une attention particulière aux préoccupations financières, mais si nous pouvons trouver un moyen de faire fonctionner votre idée, Majesté, je pense que c'est un moyen formidable de remonter le moral des gens et d'aider l'image des Targaryen."

"Alors c'est réglé," dit Dany, sa voix retentissant avec finalité, avec autorité. "Nous enverrons un corbeau au nord à tous les seigneurs et les dames pour les informer des fiançailles et, ce soir, nous commencerons à planifier quels cadeaux on peut se permettre de distribuer."

"Majesté—" l'objection de Tyrion est coupée.

"Est-ce que vous _avez_ une meilleure idée?" Demande Daenerys, répétant la question précédente de Jon.

Ils attendent. L'expression de Tyrion devient aigrie.

"Pas présentement. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'existe pas."

"C'est précisément ce que ça veut dire. Si elle n'existe pas pour nous maintenant, alors que nous en avons besoin, elle n'importe pas du tout." Dany se lève; ils se lèvent tous avec elle. "Nous nous réunirons ce soir."

"Si vous voulez, Majesté, je vais commencer à envoyer les corbeaux," offre Davos.

Dany lui sourit. "Oui, merci, Ser Davos."

Davos croise le regard de Jon alors qu'il commence à suivre Dany. Sa question est silencieuse mais claire. Jon hoche fermement la tête. _Oui, c'est ce que je veux._

L'idée le remplit de peur et d'amour à part égale.

* * *

IV.

Jon écrit la lettre qui doit être envoyée à Winterfell, sachant que Sansa, Arya et Bran doivent apprendre le mariage imminent de sa part. Il les invite à Port-Réal pour les noces, leur souhaite de bien se porter et la termine avec un avertissement. _La Reine Daenerys et moi allons bientôt nous marier. Nous devons tous apprendre à vivre ensemble. Il n'y a plus de raison de se disputer: Je ne suis pas privé de mon droit au Trône; je n'en ai jamais eu envie en premier lieu. Vous êtes mes frère et sœurs et rien ne le changera jamais, mais il n'y aura plus de laissez-passer pour la trahison et plus de yeux fermés._

Il veut les supplier d'entendre raison, de dépasser les préjugés qu'ils ont développés et qui les ont rendus aussi méprisants à l'égard des 'étrangers'. Mais il a le sentiment que c'est un combat perdu d'avance à ce stade.

Plus tard, après avoir aidé Davos à rédiger et envoyer les derniers corbeaux, Jon cherche après Dany pour qu'ils puissent aller se promener dans certaines zones de reconstruction. Jon aime suivre les progrès et voir comme tout le monde se réunit pour un objectif commun. Il aime aussi observer Dany interagir avec son peuple. Chaque jour, il voit un peu de cette adoration et de cette loyauté que Missandei disait que le peuple d'Essos avait pour Dany se refléter sur les visages des petits gens ici. Elle en conquit davantage chaque jour par le biais de petits actes de compassion, de petits moments d'humanité partagée. Comme tresser les cheveux mal coiffés d'un petit garçon de Culpucier et l'imprégner d'émerveillement avec des histoires des hommes Dothraki et de leurs tresses, ou aider un homme âgé à fouiller les décombres autour de sa maison à la recherche d'un trésor perdu. Un jour de la semaine dernière, elle s'est assise avec une jeune fille peu sûre d'elle et marquée par les combats et a écarté ses cheveux argentés, montrant à la fille sa propre blessure provenant du piège de Cersei. _On est tous un peu amochés, n'est-ce pas? _a-t-elle dit et la fille a souri.

Jon aime être là dehors avec elle. Il aime marcher sur les routes détruites, s'arrêter pour aider partout où de l'aide peut être donnée. Il adore observer la façon dont Dany s'illumine quand elle prend soin de son peuple. Ils ont besoin d'elle, évidemment: sa guidance, son réconfort, son aide, sa protection. Mais Jon réalise qu'elle a besoin d'eux, aussi. Elle ne règne pas sur les Sept Royaumes simplement parce qu'elle a le sentiment de le devoir ni parce qu'elle aime le pouvoir: elle règne sur les Sept Royaumes parce que, par-dessus tout, c'est une sauveteuse. C'est dans son sang. C'est dans son cœur. Elle a besoin de leur amour comme ils ont besoin du sien. Elle a autant besoin de les protéger qu'ils ont besoin d'être protégés. Il y a quelque chose de magique là-dedans; Jon ne peut pas dire qu'il a déjà été témoin d'une chose pareille. Ca le remplit de fierté; il a envie de se tourner vers les gens et de dire, la voix tremblante d'affection, _c'est notre reine._

Etant donné combien il apprécie ces sorties avec elle, il est déçu de trouver sa chambre vide et elle nulle part en vue. Il demande à l'une de ses servantes où elle pourrait être et elle peut seulement lui dire qu'elle a été vue pour la dernière fois en réunion avec Lord Tyrion. Jon n'est pas sûr de pourquoi cette information le dérange, mais il se sent impatient et mal à l'aise. Il se dirige droit vers la pièce où ils étaient plutôt dans la journée avec Davos et Tyrion mais, juste au moment où il est sur le point d'entrer, Dany commence à sortir. Ils entrent presque en collision: Jon doit lui attraper les bras pour lui faire garder l'équilibre.

"Re bonjour," salue-t-il et puis il se rend compte de la tempête sombre dans ses yeux, le retroussement colérique de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissent de ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Elle passe à côté de lui sans un mot, le laissant regarder Tyrion dans la pièce. Tyrion est toujours assis à la table, en train de bercer un verre de vin. Il lève les yeux vers Jon. Le regard qu'ils échangent est tendu; Jon surprend sa main à cherche le pommeau de Grand-Griffe, son corps réagissant à la tension comme si c'était réellement une menace. Peut-être que ça l'était. Jon ne sait pas. Il sait seulement que quelque chose s'est passé dans cette pièce pour contrarier sa reine.

"Jon—"

Jon se détourne de Tyrion et se dirige dans la direction où Dany est partie, ne voulant pas entendre les excuses de Tyrion avant d'entendre les raisons de Dany. Il entre dans sa chambre sans même frapper. Il la trouve debout sur le petit balcon, les mains agrippées à la balustrade, le dos tourné vers lui. Il ferme fermement la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers elle.

"Quoi?" Demande-t-il doucement. Il tend les bras et les enroule autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre son torse. "Que s'est-t-il passé? Est-ce Essos?"

Dany secoue la tête. Elle est raide dans ses bras et il pense qu'elle pourrait se dégager. Ca lui fait peur.

"Le Nord?" Demande Jon, même s'il ne peut pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver de plus entre ce matin et maintenant.

"Non. Ma Main me dit que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de régner avec toi. Il me dit que ta loyauté est envers les Stark et uniquement les Stark. Il me dit que ce bébé est une erreur — le mariage est une erreur — le fait que nous soyons ensemble est une erreur—"

"Et que sait-il de nous?" Interrompt Jon. Il peut sentir son cœur se refroidir, se glacer: il souhaiterait soudainement avoir sorti Grand-Griffe dans cette pièce, avoir dit à Tyrion de rester en dehors des affaires qui sont les _leurs_, à lui et Dany. La férocité de cette colère le surprend. "Que sait-il de moi? Dany, que sait-il de _toi_?"

"Il est ma Main," dit-elle, toujours raide dans ses bras. Mais elle ne s'est pas encore dégagée.

"Oui. Il est ta Main. Et, si je peux me permettre, Majesté, il n'a pas fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent."

Elle ne le réprimande pas pour ça. Il sait qu'elle le reconnait; elle lui en a parlé à plusieurs reprises.

"Il dit que, si tu étais véritablement loyal envers moi, tu ferais arrêter Sansa tout de suite pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, à moi. A toi. A nous."

Ca ne fait que déstabiliser encore plus Jon. Depuis quand Tyrion recommande de punir Sansa? Jon a toujours eu l'impression que Tyrion tenait à Sansa.

"On en avons déjà discuté, toi et moi," rappelle Jon à Dany, faisant un effort pour garder sa voix calme. Il réalise maintenant, de par la tension de sa posture et la façon dont ses doigts sont étroitement enroulés dans sa paume qu'elle est réellement très paniquée à ce sujet. "Ca ne fera que donner au reste du Nord une raison de se méfier de toi. Une raison de vouloir se rebeller contre toi. Contre _nous._ On ne veut pas de ça."

"Tyrion dit qu'une fois que nous serons mariés, tu prendras le dessus — que tu seras la raison de ma chute — que tu me trahiras — que tes sœurs me tueront — il dit que tu dois faire partie du plan de Sansa."

Jon se tourne pour lui faire face, levant les bras pour lui prendre le visage entre les mains. Il scrute ses yeux troublés. Son inquiétude l'emporte sur tout, mais il peut sentir la colère se tapir juste en-dessous. De la colère envers Tyrion. Pourquoi a-t-il dit des choses pareilles à Dany en sachant qu'elle était tellement paranoïaque avant qu'elle refusait même de _manger?_ Que pourrait-il gagner à lui faire avoir à nouveau des doutes? Que pourrait-il gagner à éloigner Dany et Jon?

"C'est _des conneries, _Dany," dit-il d'un ton féroce. Il se penche en avant, sa bouche se pressant contre ses lèvres charnues et douces. Il l'embrasse avec douceur, essayant d'exprimer à quel point il tient tendrement à elle, à quel point il l'aime. Elle lui rend son baiser, mais ce n'est pas avec le même brasier que d'habitude, et c'est elle qui arrête le baiser en premier. Jon — berçant toujours délicatement son visage dans ses mains — dit: "Je ne veux pas du trône. C'est toi que je veux. Je pensais avoir été clair sur qui j'ai choisi."

Son angoisse est claire dans ses yeux maintenant. Ils sont comme meurtris. "Plus rien n'est clair."

"_Nous _devrions l'être. C'est la seule chose dans cette horrible ville qui a une once de vérité. Toi et moi sommes la seule chose qui donne le sentiment d'être… vrai." Ca semble lamentable et vide de sens. Mais il ne voit pas de meilleure façon de décrire à quel point il se sent en vie quand il est avec elle, comme son sang se transforme en feu dans ses veines, comme il a l'impression _d'avoir sa place_, l'impression d'être aimé. L'impression d'être quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être plutôt que juste un bâtard qui n'a jamais vraiment connu de maison ni de véritable famille. "Je sais que je t'ai laissée tomber, mais je vais faire ce qui est bien pour toi maintenant. Je t'aime. Je ne pourrais pas mentir à ce propos même si je le voulais. Je t'_aime_."

Elle semble être à la recherche de quelque chose dans son regard, bien que Jon n'est pas sûr de quoi. Après quelques instants, elle lève les bras, lui prenant aussi son visage dans les mains. Ses paumes sont chaudes, douces: il ne peut s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, de se rapprocher d'elle, rapprochant leurs corps presque de la tête aux pieds.

"Ne me trahis jamais," lui demande-t-elle, sa vulnérabilité sortant une nouvelle fois. "Et je ne te trahirai _jamais_." Elle semble douce, rayonnante — combien de personnes au monde ont déjà vu Daenerys comme ça, se demande Jon. Combien l'ont contemplée et vu le rayonnement de la lune plutôt que le flamboiement du soleil? "Règne _avec _moi — et je règnerai avec toi, aussi. Nous, ensemble." Elle se rapproche soudainement de lui, pressant le devant de son corps contre le sien, et la peau de Jon picote en réponse. "Ne me quitte jamais. Et je ne te quitterai jamais."

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce moment donne l'impression d'être aussi sacré que s'ils échangeant leurs vœux de mariage devant les Anciens Dieux. Jon peut sentir l'urgence de ses paroles, la sincérité. Elle en déborde. Il ouvre les lèvres pour dire _jamais, jamais, _mais elle déplace ses doigts et les presse gentiment sur ses lèvres, l'arrêtant.

"Pas encore. J'ai besoin que tu y réfléchisses avant de me le jurer. J'ai besoin que tu le penses vraiment. Si tu n'es pas certain de moi, de nous, de quoi que ce soit — va-t-en maintenant. Va-t-en maintenant et je n'essayerai pas de te faire rester. Je te jure que je ne te voudrai aucun mal si tu choisis de partir tant que tu me laisses tranquille. Mais si tu restes et que tu me trahis, Jon…" Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, sa voix tremblante. Ses yeux se mouillent de larmes. Il attend, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui dise _je te brûlerai vif moi-même_. Elle aurait tous les droits de le faire. Il le mériterait. Mais elle ne termine jamais cette phrase et, tandis qu'il scrute ses yeux violets, remplis de larmes, il réalise qu'elle ne supporte même pas de menacer de le blesser. Sa détresse est un poids qui se dépose sur ses épaules; il réalise, tout d'un coup, qu'il pourrait facilement la détruire. Que peut-être il est la seule personne au monde qui pourrait le faire.

Il n'est pas sûr de quoi dire. Quoi faire. Il veut lui enlever son angoisse, il veut qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Il veut qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

"Dany, je—"

"Non," dit-elle à nouveau, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle se penche en avant, son nez effleurant le côté du sien, ses lèvres atrocement proches. Il sent ses cils frôler sa joue alors qu'elle ferme les yeux; il ferme les siens aussi et, dans l'obscurité, elle est la plus agréable des choses. Sa chaleur, le parfum de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau. Son cœur s'agrandit et brûle dans sa poitrine, remplissant tous les espaces. "Non. Pas encore. Ne me répond pas encore."

Mais il est prêt à lui répondre maintenant. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il sait maintenant qu'elle est son devoir, elle détient son honneur. Elle détient son amour.

Mais il ne peut pas lui refuser ceci, ne peut pas la priver de ce dont elle a besoin. Donc il arrête d'essayer de parler. Il l'embrasse à nouveau à la place, doucement et avec précaution, ne sachant pas si elle veut l'avoir aussi près pour le moment ou pas. Le baiser qu'elle lui rend est tout aussi doux et, durant ce qui semble être un moment merveilleux, sans fin dans le temps, ils restent ensemble dans cette douceur, leurs mains tenant le visage de l'autre, les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Jon attend qu'elle approfondisse le baiser et puis la chaleur calme cède rapidement la place à une ferveur rugissante. Il les fait reculer, l'attirant avec lui, ses lèvres ne se séparant jamais des siennes. Il goûte sa bouche, le restant de ses paroles craintives et pleines de doutes, et il sent ses mains commencer à tirer et pousser sur ses vêtements. Il y a une puissance chez elle maintenant qui n'est pas différente de la puissance qu'il voit en elle quand elle mène Drogon au combat ou qu'elle s'adresse à ses armées ou qu'elle donne un ordre. C'est une énergie qui a toujours été magnétique pour lui et jamais autant que ça ne l'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Il répond à sa puissance avec de la puissance, ses doigts tirant habilement sur les attaches de sa robe, son corps pressant le sien contre le lit. Leurs tâtonnements semblent expérimentés et synchronisés; il ôte ses bottes d'un coup de pieds tandis qu'elle tire sur sa ceinture et, en quelques secondes frénétiques à peine, il lui abaisse sa robe d'un coup sec jusqu'à elle s'enflaque à terre, une marre de satin bleu argenté douce sous ses pieds. Il couvre son corps avec le sien, la peau brûlant la peau, ses lèvres parcourant la longueur de son cou. Il lui embrasse la gorge alors que ses doigts à elle dansent de haut en bas sur la peau de son dos, et il oublie comment sentir et penser à autre chose que _ceci_.

"Je le jure," souffle-t-il. Il déplace à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, murmurant encore les mots dans la chaleur de sa bouche. "Je le jure."

Quand leurs regards se croisent une nouvelle fois, il se sent tellement proche d'elle qu'il est à moitié follement convaincu qu'elle peut ressentir tout ce qu'il ressent, peut entendre chacune de ses pensées.

Il n'y a pas de retour possible.

_A suivre..._


	4. Le Sombre Charmant

**Chapitre 4: Le Sombre Charmant**

I.

C'est la première fois qu'elle se réveille dans les bras de quelqu'un depuis plus d'années qu'elle ne peut supporter de calculer.

Durant un instant, coincée dans cet état changeant et brumeux entre le rêve et la réalité, elle n'y croit pas. La sensation de ses bras, chauds et solides autour d'elle, est aussi intangible et inaccessible que le citronnier. Elle doit encore être en train de rêver. Elle doit être morte. Elle ne doit jamais se réveiller.

Il faut que ses bras se resserrent soudainement, l'attirant plus près de son torse, pour qu'elle soit tirée de cet état sombre et intermédiaire. Dany ne sait pas s'il est déjà complètement réveillé – s'il l'a attirée plus près délibérément ou si son corps a agi de son propre chef – mais elle se laisse quand même aller dans son étreinte, son visage se cachant contre la peau meurtrie sur son cœur, ses jambes s'entrelaçant avec les siennes. Le bout de ses doigts danse comme des flammes sur la peau lisse de son dos, les muscles forts dissimulés en-dessous. Elle ne veut jamais s'en aller.

Elle pense qu'il est peut-être toujours possible qu'il va se dégager, qu'il va s'en aller. Qu'il va se pencher en arrière et la regarder avec dégoût à cause de choses qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler. Qu'il va laisser son lit encore plus froid qu'il ne l'a trouvé, son cœur encore plus meurtri qu'il ne l'a trouvé. Mais elle ne peut rien faire pour cette peur. Elle sait qu'elle doit être courageuse afin de lui faire à nouveau confiance. Elle sait qu'elle doit se libérer du passé —_si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue— _et faire confiance aux choses qu'il lui jure, à la fois avec son cœur et avec son corps. Faire confiance aux choses qu'il a dites, aux choses qu'il a faites. C'est le seul moyen d'avancer.

Quand elle le sent étirer légèrement ses jambes – toujours entortillées avec les siennes – et qu'elle l'entend soupirer alors qu'il se réveille, elle oublie d'avoir peur. A la place, sa peur est inondée d'affection pour lui. D'amour. Elle ne le serre pas fort comme elle en a envie et ne lève pas le visage pour lui dire bonjour avec un baiser, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'embrasser doucement la cicatrice irrégulière sur son cœur. Sa main s'enroule dans ses cheveux en réponse, s'accrochant à des nœuds, et elle sent de la chaleur se poser sur son cuir chevelu comme une lourde couronne tandis qu'il lui embrasse la tête, juste au-dessus de sa blessure guérissante.

Rien n'est dit et pourtant elle a l'impression que tout a été dit. Tout d'un coup, ses peurs se dissipent, soufflées comme des cendres par le vent. Elle cache son sourire contre sa peau. Tandis qu'il se réveille complètement, il lui caresse les cheveux, la colonne, la hanche, ses paumes calleuses et chaudes, la chaleur trainant partout où il la touche comme un baiser de flamme. Ses lèvres se pressent contre son cuir chevelu, son front, son épaule. Son cœur n'a jamais été aussi léger, autant en sécurité. Elle se sent en apesanteur, intouchable, chérie, aimée. C'est la sensation qu'elle a recherché toute sa vie. Elle veut se sentir comme ça pour toujours.

"Peut-on rester _ici_ un millier d'années?" demande-t-il, la voix douce et rendue rauque par le sommeil. Sa main se presse dans le bas de son dos, l'attirant au-dessus de lui alors qu'il roule sur le dos. Dany s'enroule autour de lui, son oreille sur son cœur, ses lèvres toujours courbées en un sourire qui, pense-t-elle, pourrait ne jamais quitter son visage. Ses cheveux lâchés s'enveloppent sur eux comme une couverture et, quand ses deux bras s'enroulent autour d'elle, elle aimerait follement – inexplicablement – qu'il puisse simplement la tirer en lui. Pouvoir être enterrée là dans cet amour, en lui. Dans son étreinte.

"C'est mon royaume. Je suppose qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut," répond Dany, ses mots un peu plus qu'un soupir.

"Je suppose que c'est vrai," murmure Jon en réponse et, quand il lui embrasse l'épaule, elle peut sentir son sourire.

Aucun des deux ne le pense évidemment — et pourtant si. Daenerys est consciente de ses propres responsabilités envers le monde et envers son peuple et, pourtant, elle a l'impression d'avoir une dette étrange envers son propre cœur. Une responsabilité envers elle-même. Elle suppose que c'est dû à une vie à être la seule à faire attention à elle-même. Et elle sait que si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle pouvait arrêter le monde à l'extérieur de cette pièce, si Jon et elle pouvaient rester ici pour toujours, elle pourrait être heureuse pour toujours. Elle pourrait avoir le sentiment d'être _à la maison_.

Mais elle ne peut pas arrêter le temps. Elle ne peut pas effacer le monde en dehors de ce lit, en dehors de ces appartements. Et ce monde est fait de personnes qui ont besoin d'elle, qui auront toujours besoin d'elle. Des gens envers qui elle a une plus grande responsabilité qu'envers elle-même.

"Même si je pense qu'on pourrait finir par s'ennuyer," dit-elle.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de sa taille. "J'en doute. J'en doute très, très fort."

La texture sombre et rauque de sa voix provoque de la chaleur dans son cœur. Elle relève sa joue de son torse et le regarde, un doux sourire toujours en place. Son sourire à lui est tellement lumineux et _authentique_ que ses yeux se sont plissés aux coins; Dany étire un bras et lui caresse doucement la joue, son propre sourire s'élargissant.

"Je suis contente que tu sois resté," lui dit-elle.

Il lui prend le visage dans les mains, ses yeux charmants, sombres et profonds. Dany pense qu'elle pourrait les examiner pendant des heures sans jamais vraiment en estimer la profondeur. Ses yeux tracent la cicatrice sur son œil gauche tandis que sa main cherche la cicatrice sur son cœur. Elle dépose légèrement la main dessus, submergée par quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas nommer en sentant le martèlement de son cœur qui résonne en-dessous. Quelque chose de farouche et puissant qui emplit son corps tout entier — quelque chose qui la fait se pencher en avant et capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Durant une brève seconde, elle craint d'agir de façon inappropriée. Mais sa réponse est d'une intensité sans détour. Elle entend le cadre du lit en fer grincer lorsqu'il les retourne, son corps se dressant complètement au-dessus du sien (ici aussi, comme son corps bloque la lumière du soleil de la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, c'est charmant, sombre et profond), son baiser la consumant. Elle laisse traîner ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près avec ses jambes, répond à son intensité avec de l'intensité, à son ardeur par de l'ardeur. Au feu par du feu. Elle sait qu'ils en seront consumés et elle désire ce bûcher comme elle a toujours désiré une maison.

Il s'accroche à elle tellement fort, l'aime avec tellement de fougue, qu'elle ne parvient pas à traiter l'information quand il arrache soudainement ses lèvres des siennes et se fige. Elle tremble dans ses bras, ses yeux scrutant son visage, confuse. Il rencontre son regard et fait un signe de la tête vers la porte. Dany jette un coup d'œil par-dessous son bras dans cette direction. Elle est fermée mais elle voit deux tâches de lumière bloquer là où deux pieds doivent se trouver. Et puis elle entend ce que Jon a dû entendre la première fois: un coup.

"Majesté?" Appelle Ser Davos. "Veuillez excuser l'heure matinale — je cherchais l'un de vos conseillers, Lord Snow, je crois que vous le connaissez."

Dany presse ses lèvres ensemble pour réprimer un sourire tandis qu'un air renfrogné s'étend sur le visage de Jon. Il se dépêtre d'elle et roule sur le dos. "Il se croit assez drôle, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et il l'est," réplique Dany, amusée. Elle se redresse sur les coudes et élève la voix. "Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de lui, Ser Davos?

"J'ai besoin de vous deux, Majesté. Jon a reçu un autre corbeau de Winterfell et nous avons reçu une réponse de trois autres maisons Nordiennes. Vous avez tous les deux demandé que je vous informe dès qu'elles seraient arrivées."

Dany attend que l'angoisse écœurante qui a lourdement pesé dans son ventre toute la journée d'hier s'installe une fois de plus. Elle attend que sa nausée revienne et d'avoir mal au cœur comme hier à chaque mention de Winterfell. Chaque mention des Stark.

Mais Jon l'attire vers lui de sorte qu'elle est drapée sur son torse, ses bras bien accrochés autour d'elle, son menton posé contre ses cheveux. Ses yeux se ferment; un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"Nous nous réunirons dans la salle du conseil dans une demi-heure," crie Jon.

Il y a une courte pause comique. "Oh, vous voilà, Jon."

"Au revoir, Ser Davos," dit platement Jon.

Dany peut l'entendre rigoler en s'en allant. Elle sourit à nouveau.

"Je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer," admet-elle.

"C'est le seul homme ici dont je ne doute pas de la loyauté," approuve Jon.

Dany lève les yeux et rencontre son regard.

"Le seul?" Répète-t-elle. "Pas Ver Gris?"

Jon lui passe distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux, son regarda l'examinant. Il prend sa question au sérieux.

"Je ne crois pas que Ver Gris me fasse confiance. C'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne te fais pas confiance."

Dany grimace lorsque ses doigts se coincent dans un nœud trop près de sa blessure. Il retire immédiatement ses doigts, sa main allant sur sa hanche à la place.

"Ver Gris ne fait pas confiance à beaucoup de personnes. Mais quand cette confiance est gagnée, elle ne faiblit jamais. Sa loyauté ne déçoit jamais."

Elle sait, sans aucun doute, qu'il n'y a rien au monde qu'elle pourrait faire pour mériter la trahison de Ver Gris. Il se tiendrait à ses côtés, loyal et fidèle, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait la même chose pour Jon si seulement il le voyait comme Dany le voit.

"Je n'irais pas dans le Nord s'il n'était pas là," avoue Jon. "S'il y a une chose à laquelle je _fais _confiance, c'est la loyauté de Ver Gris envers _toi_."

Cette fois, la mention du Nord pèse bien sur son cœur. Parce que c'est un rappel que Jon va la quitter. Logiquement, elle sait que c'est ce qui doit être fait. Elle sait que c'est le seul moyen de surmonter leurs obstacles Nordiens. Mais elle a peur. Elle vient tout juste de trouver _la maison _ici avec lui — la chose qu'elle a désiré encore plus longtemps qu'elle a désiré le trône de son père. Et aussitôt qu'elle l'aura, aussitôt qu'ils seront mari et femme, reine et roi, il s'en ira. Peut-être seulement un mois, peut-être deux, mais pour elle, c'est une immense mer de temps. Un énorme fossé entre eux où tout pourrait arriver. Elle pourrait perdre son bébé; elle pourrait être trahie à nouveau; elle pourrait échouer.

Elle pourrait se sentir seule.

Quand la solitude est-elle devenue un poids aussi lourd? Elle se souvient encore parfaitement de la façon dont ça l'a noyée après la mort de Missandei, durant ces semaines où personne ne venait, personne ne se souciait d'elle. Ça l'étouffait (un oreiller sur le visage de la coquille vide qu'elle était). Elle a peur de se sentir à nouveau comme ça.

Mais elle n'a personne d'autre ici que Jon. Il est sa famille, sa sécurité. Que restera-t-il quand il s'en ira? Ver Gris, oui, mais l'affection et la proximité qu'ils partagent sont différentes.

Tyrion?

Pas pour la première fois, Dany pense à lui avec colère et ressentiment.

"Et Tyrion?" Demande-t-elle à Jon.

Aux vues de la tension dans la mâchoire de Jon, il a des sentiments similaires à l'égard de Tyrion actuellement.

"Je pensais que je lui faisais confiance," admet-t-il.

"Pensais."

"Je ne sais pas ce que je pense maintenant."

Dany pense que ce qu'il pense est assez évident étant donné le tranchant dans ses yeux, le serrement momentané de ses poings. En le regardant tandis qu'une vague de colère passe sur lui, elle pense qu'elle peut voir un loup dans ses yeux. C'est différent du dragon qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Viserys, la rage qui frappait vivement et rapidement, feu et sang. Ceci est plus calme, sauvage. Une colère qui promet de couver. Une férocité qui doit durer jusqu'à ce que l'hiver arrive.

Mais elle n'a pas peur du loup. Elle repose la tête sur son torse et ferme les yeux, contente quand sa main revient lui caresser la hanche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demande-t-il soudainement.

Elle garde les yeux fermés. "De Tyrion?"

"Oui. De si on peut lui faire confiance."

Elle a envie de dire _il est ma Main, évidemment que je lui fais confiance. _Mais il y a longtemps que sa confiance a été meurtrie et les choses n'ont fait que s'y rajouter. Entre les erreurs constantes dans ses conseils, ses sous-estimations constantes d'une sœur qu'il aurait dû connaître mieux que personne, son absence quand elle avait le plus besoin de son réconfort après la mort de Missandei et sa méfiance récente, inexpliquée, à l'égard de Jon, elle penche vers _non_.

"Je pense qu'il voulait que je me sente à nouveau seule. Il voulait nous séparer. Et je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi il ferait ces choses s'il avait les meilleures intentions pour moi en tête."

"Il est possible qu'il soit loyal envers toi — juste pas envers moi."

"Non. Ce n'est pas de la loyauté. Faire en sorte que quelqu'un se sente effrayée, seule, trahie… ce n'est pas de la loyauté." Missandei n'aurait jamais fait ça. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ces choses. Peut-être qu'il les pense vraiment. Peut-être qu'il croit vraiment que tu vas me trahir."

"Ma reine? Ma famille?" Il y a une courte pause. Sa main se presse contre sa hanche, l'étreignant plus près de son côté. "La mère de mon enfant? S'il le croit, il n'est pas aussi malin qu'on le prétend. S'il le croit, il ne me connait pas du tout."

"Il connait ta sœur et sait de quoi elle est capable. Et il connait ton nom de naissance," rappelle-t-elle à Jon. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. "Le pouvoir peut changer les gens."

Il fronce les sourcils. "Non. Le pouvoir ne change pas les gens. Le pouvoir met seulement en lumière les véritables intentions."

Elle réfléchit à ces mots longtemps après qu'ils aient quitté sa bouche. Elle tend la main et pose ses doigts contre ses lèvres, en traçant doucement la courbe, son cœur assez grand pour remplir sa poitrine toute entière. Pendant un moment, ils restent silencieux, ses doigts à elle traçant son visage à lui, son charmant regard emmêlé avec le sien.

"Et quelles sont tes intentions, Jon Snow?" demande-t-elle avec légèreté.

Son sourire est faible mais il réchauffe quand même Dany. "J'aime à croire que mes intentions sont assez évidentes après hier soir."

"Tu dis que le pouvoir met en lumière nos véritables intentions. Que mettras-tu en lumière quand nous serons mariés? Quand tu seras l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros? Que feras-tu avec ce pouvoir?"

Elle connait sa réponse à elle. Elle lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit, même si ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle aurait admise si qui que ce soit lui posait cette question. _Fonder un foyer__, _pense-t-elle, à la place de 'briser la roue'. Ou peut-être que ça grandit simplement à côté, deux objectifs comme les faces opposées d'une même pièce.

Elle pense que Jon aura besoin de temps pour réfléchir à cette question, mais il n'en a pas besoin. C'est immédiat pour lui aussi.

"Te protéger, toi," dit-il. Il fait glisser sa main sur sa hanche, la laissant posée sur la douce inclinaison de son bas ventre. "La protéger, elle." Elle ferme les yeux tandis que son pouce lui caresse la peau. "Et protéger le peuple."

"_Notre _peuple," corrige-t-elle automatiquement. Elle pense à ce qu'elle ressent en marchant dans les rues de Culpucier, Jon à ses côtés. Comme les petits gens leur sourient. Une partie d'elle s'était toujours demandée si se marier affaiblirait son pouvoir — comme s'il serait coupé en deux, ne la laissant qu'avec une portion de ce qu'elle avait avant — mais avec Jon, elle trouve que ça ne donne pas du tout cette impression. Au lieu de ça, c'est comme si leur pouvoir se dédoublait ensemble, se multipliait. Le sien est ajouté au sien, au lieu de lui en prendre.

"D'accord — notre peuple."

Ce sont ses faces opposées de la même pièce: les protéger, elle et leur bébé, et protéger leur peuple. Quand elle croise à nouveau son regard, elle sait qu'il en est aussi conscient. Leurs dualités reposent ensemble, s'emboîtent. Comme eux.

Ses yeux dansent entre son regard et ses lèvres. C'est une danse familière.

"Ser Davos est en train d'attendre," lui rappelle-t-elle doucement.

"Que les Autres emportent Ser Davos," rejette-t-il et Dany rigole. Mais ils se séparent malgré tout pour s'apprêter pour la journée.

* * *

II.

Sa Main est la seule personne dans la salle du conseil quand elle y entre. Dany se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et examine froidement la coupe en cristal devant lui.

"Etre ivre à midi ne rendra certainement pas vos conseils plus utiles pour moi qu'ils ne l'ont été cette année dernière."

Il lève les sourcils tout en soulevant sa coupe. Dany le regarde prendre une grande gorgée, ses deux mains agrippant le gobelet comme s'il contenait un élixir magique et inestimable, au lieu de ce qui, au nez de Dany, sent le vin Dornien rassis. L'odeur lui retourne l'estomac.

"Eh bien, comment le saurons-nous véritablement à moins d'essayer?" dit-il finalement d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Elle fait un effort pour garder une expression mesurée. Elle s'avance dans la pièce, allant jusqu'à Tyrion.

"Vous êtes Main de la Reine," lui rappelle-t-elle. "Vous feriez bien d'agir comme tel, à moins que vous ne désiriez que je donne cette position à quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle s'arrête devant sa chaise. Il ne lève pas les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il fixe le contenu rubis de la coupe comme si une vérité pouvait y être trouvée dans le fond.

"Peut-être que vous le devriez," lui dit-il finalement et Dany sent un pincement de colère et de douleur lui percer la poitrine, même si elle ne le montre pas. Elle soulève les sourcils très légèrement, attendant qu'il en dise plus. Il se tourne finalement pour la regarder et, dans ses yeux, elle voit qu'il est blessé. "Peut-être que vous devriez demander à Jon Snow. Ce sont ses conseils que vous suivez plus que tout autre, après tout."

Si ce n'était pour le conflit évident dans ses yeux, Dany pense qu'elle aurait pu répondre à ces mots avec de la rage. Mais elle sait à quoi ressemble la peine dans les yeux. Et même si ça n'excuse pas son attitude récente, elle ne peut pas totalement le bannir de son esprit. Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et tend la main, attrapant le pied de la coupe. Les mains de Tyrion se contractent sur le cristal tandis qu'elle le tire de son étreinte. Elle ne veut pas avoir le vin près d'elle — la nausée lui agrippe l'estomac maintenant — mais elle ne le veut pas près de lui, non plus. Ca n'apporte rien de bon à personne que Tyrion sombre dans les habitudes de Cersei, encore moins à Dany.

Elle le place de son autre côté, loin de Tyrion. Pendant une seconde, elle pense qu'il va argumenter avec elle. Elle pense qu'il va répondre à cet ordre silencieux avec une rébellion. Mais ses mains se ferment en poings et il détourne le regard

"J'aime Jon Snow," lui dit-elle avec fermeté. "Et il m'aime. Ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion. Ce n'est pas un sujet de débat politique."

Tyrion lève la main pour se frotter les yeux. "L'amour et la passion n'ont pas leur place dans la politique. Pas leur place dans le fait de gouverner. C'est un mélange dangereux — ça l'a toujours été."

"Et n'était-ce pas vous qui m'avez convaincue de me séparer de Daario pour que je puisse me marier, pour que je puisse créer des alliances?" Lui rappelle-t-elle.

"Oui. Mariage — oui. Alliances — oui." Il se tourne pour lui faire face. "Ceci est différent. C'est différent — et vous le savez. Vous êtes _loin _d'être stupide, Majesté. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous respecte autant. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai choisie. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous choisis _encore_." Ses yeux deviennent sincères. "Je sais que je vous ai induite en erreur par le passé. Je souhaiterais seulement que mes conseils aient été meilleurs. Je suppose que c'est vrai qu'il me reste beaucoup à apprendre. Mais quand je vous dis que c'est une idée dangereuse… n'est-ce pas mon travail de vous déconseiller les choses qui pourraient vous ruiner?"

Il est aussi fervent qu'il l'était hier. C'est son insistance qui l'a perturbée avant et, si elle n'avait pas parlé avec Jon hier soir, c'est son insistance qui l'aurait de nouveau faite paniquer aujourd'hui. Elle sait, sans aucun doute, qu'il croit sincèrement ce qu'il dit. Il croit sincèrement que Jon la ruinera.

Mais il ne sait pas ce que Dany sait. Il ne sait pas ce que Jon et elle sont — il ne sait pas la façon tendre dont Jon lui prend le visage dans les mains, ses caresses révérencieuses et douces comme s'il croyait qu'il tient le monde. Il ne sait pas la chaleur qui inonde le corps de Dany tout entier quand elle est avec Jon, comme si elle était entrée dans le hall d'entrée chauffé de _la maison. _Il ne sait pas le _sentiment d'appartenance _qu'elle ressent quand elle est avec Jon. Le sang de son sang. Il ne sait pas l'amour farouche qui s'éveille en elle en voyant le sourire de Jon.

"Votre travail est de conseiller mes décisions politiques. Votre travail n'est pas de conseiller mon cœur."

Son insistance ne fait que s'accroître. Il tire sur le bord de la table, trainant sa chaise plus près de celle de Dany, voulant désespérément qu'elle l'écoute.

"Et pourtant vous avez amené votre cœur dans vos décisions politiques," argumente-t-il. "Pire — vous l'avez laissé diriger ces décisions. Vous ne voulez même pas envisager d'autres alternatives—"

"_Quelles _alternatives?!" Exige Dany, sa colère ressortant pour la première fois. "Vous ne m'avez offerte aucunes autres alternatives! Pour autant que je sache, c'est le mariage ou c'est la guerre — et je n'infligerai pas une autre guerre à mes armées, je n'infligerai pas une autre guerre à mon _peuple_—"

"Il y aura une autre guerre, il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter une guerre, la question est seulement de savoir jusqu'où vous tomberez avant qu'elle n'arrive, jusqu'à quel point vous vous laisserez être blessée—"

"Vous n'allez _pas_ _m'interrompre!"_

Ses mots résonnent vertement dans la pièce, aussi froids et durs qu'une gifle. Elle déborde de la rage qu'elle s'est refusée au début de la conversation. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine.

"Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, je ne suis _pas _stupide, Lord Tyrion. Ne vous permettez pas de croire un _instant _que je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les conversations que Varys et vous avez eues à mon sujet. Peut-être que, en tant que membres éminents de mon conseil restreint, vous aviez le droit de discuter de mes choix. Mais à quelle fréquence ces discussions ont-elles ont lieu _avec moi_ plutôt qu'à mon sujet? Combien de fois avez-vous parlé de moi comme si j'étais une sorte de pion dans votre jeu — une pièce que vous devez comprendre comment manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre — au lieu de _me _parler et de _me _demander ce que je pense, ce que je veux—"

"Ne suis-je pas en train de le faire maintenant? N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire _maintenant_?" Exige Tyrion.

Dany se lève. "J'ai déjà que je n'allais _pas __être i_nterrompue!"

Tyrion soutient son regard féroce. Dany pose une main sur son ventre, sa nausée arrivant à un niveau gênant, mais elle ne cèdera pas.

"Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Majesté, et quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, le travail d'une Main est de dire les choses qu'une reine ne veut peut-être pas entendre," dit Tyrion, la voix grave. "Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à un conseil s'il n'est pas honnête. Je ne vous manquerai pas de respect en vous mentant. Je _sais _que Jon Snow vous trahira. Je l'ai appris par quelqu'un qui voit toute la vérité, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mentir. Et je vous demande — je vous supplie — d'arrêter ce qui a été commencé. De reculer. Renvoyez-le dans le Nord. Nous pouvons faire face à tout ce que le Nord nous enverra — ils n'ont presque pas d'hommes, l'Armée des Morts a gravement compromis leur terre, ils ne seront pas un ennemi difficile à vaincre."

Ses yeux vont des siens à sa main, toujours posée sur ventre tandis qu'elle lutte pour faire passer son envie de vomir.

"L'enfant complique les choses, mais il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire à ce sujet maintenant. Si nos armées se chargent rapidement du problème Nordien, l'enfant ne sera pas utilisé comme pion, et nous pourrons surmonter cet obstacle."

Elle détourne son regard de lui. Le remous de nausée qui monte alors vient de plus que juste l'odeur de ce vin rassis. Elle est dégoûtée par la manière dont il parle de son enfant. Comme si elle était une erreur, un problème. Un "obstacle". Dany a perdu Rhaego, Viserion, Rhaegal et peut-être même Drogon. Elle ne sait pas où il est — pour autant qu'elle sache, quelque chose lui est arrivé aussi. Chaque vie qu'elle a élevée a disparu. Chaque vie qu'elle a nourrie avec la sienne, avec son amour, avec ses rêves. Chaque enfant à qui elle a donné des parties entières de son cœur. Elle pense que Tyrion doit être idiot pour penser qu'elle peut voir ce bébé comme autre chose que ce qu'elle est: un miracle. Une bénédiction. Quelque chose que Dany n'a jamais pensé qu'elle aurait un jour. Sa _famille_. Et Jon le lui a donné.

"Mon _enfant _n'est pas un obstacle," crache-t-elle. Elle est tellement fâchée que son corps commence à trembler. Elle a besoin de toutes ses forces pour le réprimer. "Jon Snow n'est pas un 'problème Nordien'. Il est le père de mon enfant. Il est votre roi."

Tyrion secoue la tête. "Non. Il ne l'est pas. Je l'ai peut-être approuvé un jour — j'ai certainement toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour l'homme— mais pas en sachant ce que je sais maintenant. Je n'approuverai pas quelqu'un qui vous détruira. Ma loyauté est envers _vous_. Si je dois être exécuté pour cette loyauté, eh bien. Je demande seulement à ce que vous me rendiez mon vin au préalable."

Dany lui tourne le dos. Elle ne supporte plus de le regarder. Elle ferme les yeux et pose sa question suivante, ses mots durs. "Qui vous a dit que Jon va me trahir? Vous dites en être certain. Qui vous a rendu aussi certain?"

Une pause et puis: "Bran Stark."

Dany tourne sur elle-même pour faire face à Tyrion, incrédule.

"Bran Stark? Et vous est-il déjà venu à l'esprit, Lord Tyrion, que Bran _Stark _essaye peut-être de me faire retourner contre Jon? De me faire le repousser —afin que sa sœur et lui puissent convaincre Jon d'agir contre moi, de prendre le trône?"

"Cela aurait pu. Si je n'avais pas eu de nombreuses conversations avec Bran quand nous étions à Winterfell. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il est maintenant. Il ne peut pas mentir. Il n'est plus Bran Stark, plus vraiment. Il est la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit avant la bataille — il est le gardien de l'histoire des hommes. L'histoire toute entière, le début et la fin. De nous tous. De _vous_, Majesté. Je refuse de rester assis les bras croisés en sachant ce que je sais maintenant et de vous regarder marcher jusqu'à la potence."

"Ce qui veut dire?" Demande Dany. "Vous irez à l'encontre de ce que j'ordonne? Vous irez contre ma décision?"

Il rencontre son regard mais Dany voit de la peur briller dans ses yeux. Il continue malgré tout; ses paroles semblent tristes. "J'irai à l'encontre de tout ce qui vous menace. Même si c'est vous-même."

Dany est furieuse de la condescendance, de la notion qu'il — et seulement lui— sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, que s'il doit commettre un acte de trahison contre elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce sera _pour _elle simplement parce qu'il le pense, parce qu'il le veut.

"Encore une fois, vous demandez conseil à d'autres à mon sujet, au lieu de venir m'en parler," dit Dany. Elle est surprise de combien sa voix semble calme. Elle ne se sent pas calme. Elle est pleine de colère et d'une frustration aussi violente qu'une tempête de feu. "Vous ne m'avez pas demandé une seule fois ce que je sais de Jon. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé une seule fois si je lui fais confiance."

"En quoi cela importe-t-il? S'il est condamné à vous trahir — condamné à être votre chute?" Supplie Tyrion. "En quoi votre avis actuel à son égard importe-t-il?"

"Mon avis actuel à son égard est le _seul _avis valable," crache-t-elle. "C'est moi qui le connait, qui est avec lui, c'est moi qui partage un lit avec lui—"

"Ce qui ne veut rien dire—"

"Si vous m'interrompez encore une fois, vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion d'interrompre qui que ce soit! Je suis votre reine et vous avez demandé conseil à ceux qui conspirent contre moi, et maintenant _vous _êtes en train de conspirer contre moi. Jon Snow ne me trahira pas. Je ne sais pas ce que Bran Stark cherche à faire — je ne sais pas à quel genre de jeux il joue, quel genre de jeux il vous pousse à jouer — mais je ne lui fais pas confiance et je ne crois pas en lui. Je me fiche de comment il s'appelle. Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour nier qu'il existe un savoir et un pouvoir plus formidable dans ce monde, mais je ne prendrai pas un homme pour un dieu. Je continuerai comme je l'ai toujours fait: en croyant en moi. Et je sais ce que je vois en Jon. Vous essayez de m'embrouiller, vous essayez de me faire peur, vous essayez de me laisser échouée ici sans personne — pourquoi ne devrais-je pas croire que vous êtes au courant de peu importe quel jeu Bran Stark est en train de jouer? Peu importe quel jeu Sansa est en train de jouer?"

Tyrion pousse la chaise loin de la table et se lève. Il s'approche de Dany et, quand il lui prend la main, elle envisage de la lui arracher.

"Est-ce que vous vous entendez?" Lui demande-t-il, la voix douce. "Rien d'autre que de la paranoïa pourrait vous faire croire cela. J'essaye de vous aider. Vous ne voulez pas le voir parce que vous l'aimez. Et vous croyez qu'il vous aime. Et peut-être que c'est le cas… Les Dieux savent que j'ai aimé des gens que j'ai fini par tuer. C'est dangereux — cette relation avec lui. C'est instable. Ca ne durera pas. N'oubliez pas que c'était la personne en qui votre père avait le plus confiance qui l'a tué."

Elle a envie de détourner les yeux, mais elle refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle soutient son regard, le sien assuré et flambant, sa mâchoire serrée. "Je n'ai pas oublié. Et je n'ai pas non plus oublié que c'était un Lannister."

Elle aurait pu lui donner une gifle aux vues de la façon dont il tressaille. Il lui faut un moment pour se reprendre.

"Je ne suis pas plus mon père que vous êtes le vôtre, Majesté," lui dit-il et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça ressemble à une menace aux oreilles de Dany. Elle peut sentir la rage bouillir dans sa poitrine, déchainée et brûlante. Elle doit prendre une respiration avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera. Elle doit se rappeler toutes les chose qu'elle risque de perdre si elle riposte sans réfléchir.

"Alors dites-moi pourquoi je ressens soudainement le besoin de marcher derrière vous plutôt que devant vous, par peur de perdre mon dos de vue?" crache-t-elle

Ce n'est que le son de pas lourds approchant qui empêche les choses de dégénérer. Dany a presque envie de le faire exécuter maintenant, sa rage et sa trahison sont tellement grandes (sa peur). Même quand Jon et Ser Davos entrent dans la pièce, elle n'ôte pas son regard de celui de Tyrion, ni lui du sien. Un malaise s'installe sur tout le monde.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demande Ser Davos.

Dany répond avec les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Tyrion. "Jon et moi allons parler seuls."

Ser Davos soulève les sourcils mais il se tourne immédiatement et sort de la pièce. Tyrion hésite si longtemps que Dany pense qu'il va désobéir à son ordre.

"La reine vous a dit de partir," dit Jon.

"J'ai entendu la maudite reine," marmonne Tyrion d'un ton sombre. Dany le regarde sortir de la pièce, sa posture rigide de colère, ses mains agrippant le dossier de la chaise si fort que ses articulations deviennent blanches. Aussitôt que Tyrion ferme la porte derrière lui, elle ferme les yeux. Dans le silence qui retombe sur la pièce, ces chuchotements sombres d'avant commencent à s'entortiller dans ses pensées. Ils l'effrayent.

Les sons des pas approchants de Jon semblent lointains. Daenerys peut entendre les battements de son propre cœur. Elle sent le devant de son corps se presser contre l'arrière du sien; il passe les bras autour d'elle, déposent ses mains sur les siennes là où elles agrippent cette chaise au point de se faire mal. Elle relâche immédiatement sa prise.

"Que s'est-t-il passé? Qu'a-t-il dit?"

Dany prend plusieurs respirations pour faire passer sa colère, sa confusion. Sa souffrance. Jon lui tire les mains de la chaise et l'attire gentiment contre lui, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Ses yeux restent fermés alors qu'il appuie sa joue contre ses cheveux. Elle peut sentir les battements de son cœur contre son dos, la chaleur de ses bras au travers du tissu de sa robe, la forme forte de son corps contre le sien. Elle veut que les sensations physiques lui fassent reprendre pied, mais elles n'arrêtent pas les chuchotements.

"Dis-le-moi encore," lui demande-t-elle.

Elle ne sait pas s'il saura même ce qu'elle demande. Ce dont elle a besoin. D'une façon étrange qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour elle, elle a l'impression de lui faire passer une sorte de dernier test. Elle n'arrive pas à dire si c'est juste ou pas.

Il pose son menton contre son épaule. Ses mots sont doux — un chuchotement à part. "Je le jure."

C'est plus fort que le reste. Elle le croit par-dessus tout. Comment ne le pourrait-elle pas? Elle a trouvé dans ses bras la chose qu'elle a recherché depuis qu'elle a pu rechercher quoi que ce soit, pu vouloir quoi que ce soit. Comment pourrait-elle douter de ça ?

Elle lui dit tout ce que Tyrion lui a dit tandis qu'ils restent debout là, ensemble. Il écoute et n'interrompt pas, ne pose aucune question. Ses mots sont empreints d'une colère contenue quand elle finit.

"Je dois aller leur parler, Dany. Le plus tôt possible. Plus tôt que ce que je pensais."

Elle se tourne dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, ses mains se levant pour lui prendre le visage. Sa barbe est rugueuse contre ses paumes. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être honnête.

"Je ne veux pas que tu en ailles," dit-elle doucement.

"Je ne _veux _pas m'en aller," lui dit-il, ses yeux se déferlant dans les siens. "Mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne peux pas laisser mes frère et sœurs dire ces choses, raconter ces mensonges, conspirer contre nous de la sorte. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils essayent de faire ni pourquoi ils essayent de le faire, mais ils sont ma famille et c'est mon devoir de les remettre sur le droit chemin."

Elle s'autorise un moment de faiblesse. Un moment pour être _Dany_, pas la Reine Daenerys, ni même Daenerys du Typhon. Juste Dany. "C'est ton devoir d'être _ici_. De rester ici avec moi."

Elle voit le conflit dans ses yeux. Il lève la main pour lui bercer le visage aussi. Dany s'appuie contre sa caresse.

"Que puis-je faire d'autre?" La question est véritable. Dany souhaiterait avoir une réponse.

"Je ne sais pas," admet-elle. "Et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Tyrion."

"S'il conspire contre toi, il sera arrêté. Il n'est pas obligé de m'apprécier, mais il doit suivre tes souhaits. Il est à la limite de la trahison."

"Je pense qu'il croit véritablement ce qu'il m'a dit," admet Dany.

"Alors c'est un idiot. Et il ne restera pas ici quand j'irai dans le Nord. Il vient avec moi — soit volontairement, soit en tant que prisonnier, si tu veux bien."

Daenerys ne veut pas particulièrement plus Tyrion avec Jon qu'il ne veut Tyrion ici avec elle. Jon doit le lire sur son expression.

"Sa confusion découle de Bran. Je l'emmènerai avec moi pour aller confronter Bran. Je parlerai à Tyrion, je vais le remettre sur le droit chemin. Je vais faire en sorte que Bran admette qu'il a menti, je vais découvrir ce que Bran essaye d'accomplir. Je vais arranger ça. Mais seulement si tu le veux bien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Dany. Dis-mois ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai."

Elle veut tellement de choses qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait éclater avec l'intensité. Elle ne sait même pas où commencer. Elle le veut, lui. Elle veut la maison. Elle veut la sécurité pour son peuple. Elle veut Drogon. Elle veut que les guerres s'arrêtent, que les disputes s'arrêtent. Elle veut la loyauté. Elle veut Missandei. Elle veut récupérer ce qu'elle a perdu: Rhaego, Drogo, Irri, Ser Barristan, Viserion, Ser Jorah, Rhaegal. Parfois, stupidement, même si elle déteste se l'admettre, elle veut même Viserys.

"Je veux tout. Je te veux, toi."

Son sourire est triste. "Je sais seulement comment te donner une de ces choses."

Il ne comprend pas.

"Si je t'ai, toi, alors j'ai tout."

De la douceur passe dans ses yeux. Il l'attire plus près en réponse, l'embrasse, la serre dans ses bras. Et elle sait qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité. Elle sait qu'ils ont une longue route devant eux, de nombreux ennemis à vaincre, de nombreux obstacles à surmonter. Mais pendant un instant — juste un instant — elle se sent en sécurité et aimée.

* * *

III.

Après tout ce qu'elle a entendu de Tyrion ce matin, les lettres que Ser Davos a — les lettres qu'ils s'étaient réunis pour discuter en premier lieu — la déconcertent à peine.

"'La Maison Corbois jure allégeance à Jon Snow et à la Reine des Dragons'," lit Ser Davos. Il dépose la lettre sur la pile à sa droite. "Corbois se joint à ce qu'il reste de la Maison Flint, la Maison Tallhart et la Maison Cerwyn." Ser Davos soulève une autre lettre. "La Reine Yara des Iles de Fer déclare son intention de venir ici pour donner ses félicitations en personne. Les Martell souhaitent fournir le vin pour les célébrations comme cadeaux pour vous deux."

"Je ne pense pas que les gens du peuple refuseront du vin Dornien," commente Jon.

"Aye, je pense qu'ils vous baiseront les pieds avant la fin de la soirée," convient Ser Davos. Il tend la main vers la lettre que Dany regarde fixement depuis presque tout le temps qu'ils sont assis là: la lettre de Winterfell. Elle sait que Jon ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle dit et elle s'attend au pire. "Lord Tyrion va-t-il se joindre à nous?"

Daenerys n'a pas vu Tyrion depuis qu'elle l'a renvoyé ce matin. Après que Jon et elle aient parlé, ils ont mangé le peu de choses que Dany pouvait supporter et puis ils ont cherché après Ser Davos pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper des corbeaux qui étaient arrivés. Mais Dany n'a pas fait appeler Tyrion.

"Quelles nouvelles viennent de Winterfell?" Demande Dany, ignorant sa question précédente.

Ser Davos déroule le parchemin. Ses yeux parcourent les mots à l'avance; Dany voit une ligne se former entre ses sourcils.

"Alors?" demande Daenerys, ne pouvant supporter son silence inflexible.

Il se racle simplement la gorge. "'Un Roi Consort n'est pas un Roi.'"

Dany sait qu'il y a plusieurs couches à ce que Sansa a écrit, mais le sens général est clair: pour Sansa, le fait que Jon épouse Daenerys n'est pas suffisant. Mais elle n'était pas assez idiote pour penser que ça le serait un jour.

"Bien," dit Dany, brisant le silence tendu de la pièce. Elle se pousse de la table. "Ca met les choses au clair."

Jon lui attrape la main quand elle se lève.

"Ce que Sansa pense n'a pas d'importance. Aucune autre maison Nordienne ne s'est encore retournée contre toi. Tous les bannerets qu'elle peut avoir sont des dissidents de leurs Maisons, de leurs allégeances. Elle ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup — certainement pas assez pour être une menace pour toi. Elle n'en aura pas plus maintenant que les autres seigneurs Nordiens acceptent notre union. On continue notre mariage comme prévu et, après, je réglerai ça."

"Comment? Comment vas-tu régler ça ?" Exige Dany.

"De quelque manière que je serai contraint de faire."

"Même si je veux qu'elle soit exécutée?"

Sa main se resserre autour de la sienne. "Si ça en arrive là, je manierai moi-même l'épée."

Ces mots lui donnent la nausée. "Je ne te l'imposerais pas."

"Je me l'imposerais à moi-même. Au fils de Ned Stark."

Elle regarde fixement, la poitrine remplie de souffrance en son nom. "Tu es le fils de Rhaegar," dit-elle.

"Peut-être par le sang. Mais mon honneur vient de Ned Stark, et l'homme qui prononce la sentence doit manier l'épée," répond-il.

"Espérons que ça n'en arrive pas à ça," dit Ser Davos avec fermeté. "Sans le soutien des autres Maisons, Sansa sera forcée de revenir sur sa position. Jon ne devrait pas avoir de problème à lui faire entendre raison. Si elle accepte de revenir sur sa position — si elle accepte de ployer le genou — que ferez-vous avec elle, Majesté?"

Dany serre la main de Jon plus fort. "Si elle ploie le genou, je lui accorderai le pardon. Mais elle n'aura aucune position de pouvoir, aucun titre. Le Gardien du Nord sera passé à qui Jon choisira et Winterfell passera à Arya Stark, si elle choisit de ployer le genou."

"Arya? Pas Bran Stark?" demande Ser Davos, surpris.

Dany fait à peine plus confiance à Arya qu'aux autres Stark, mais elle ne fait absolument pas confiance à Bran. Et elle sait qu'Arya occupe une place particulière dans le cœur de Jon; elle a été une véritable sœur pour lui en grandissant, malgré tous les obstacles. La loyauté, croit Daenerys, devrait être récompensée par-dessus tout.

"Arya de la Maison Stark ou aucun Stark."

Si l'un d'eux n'est pas d'accord avec cela, ça ne se voit pas.

* * *

IV.

Elle ne revoit pas Tyrion avant le jour du mariage.

Quand il cherche enfin après elle, elle a presque envie de le faire arrêter sur place. Elle avait cru avec certitude qu'il s'était enfui dans le Nord. Mais il semble avoir été bouder dans des bordels et la puanteur de l'alcool est tellement forte que ça donne presque le haut-le-cœur à Dany.

"Je devrais vous faire arrêter là où vous vous tenez," salue froidement Dany.

Elle se fait soigner sa blessure par le mestre donc elle ne tourne pas la tête pour suivre ses mouvements tandis qu'il entre dans la pièce, mais elle croise le regard de Ver Gris, qui est posté près de la porte. Il suit le moindre mouvement de Tyrion pour elle.

"Peut-être que vous devriez le faire. Je pense que c'est probablement ce que je vous conseillerais de faire, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui vous avait parlé comme je l'ai fait," dit Tyrion.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de raisons pour le faire. J'en ai plein par moi-même. Donnez-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas le faire," dit Dany.

"Ma seule raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas est la même raison pour laquelle j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit. Je suis loyal envers vous. Je suis loyal envers ma reine. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense."

"Et ce n'est pas suffisant. Si vous étiez véritablement loyal envers moi, vous vous fieriez à mon jugement et vous suivriez mes ordres."

Le mestre presse un baume épais et mou profondément dans sa blessure sans prévenir; elle sent la douleur irradier dans tout son corps, se répercutant tellement en profondeur qu'elle la ressent dans ses genoux. Elle siffle de douleur.

"Mes excuses, Majesté," murmure le mestre. Il appuie encore sur sa blessure avec son pouce. Dany a l'impression que le baume lui fend le crâne. Elle pense qu'elle va peut-être vomir de douleur. Elle respire superficiellement par la bouche, ses yeux se fermant. "Là."

Elle sent que Tyrion s'approche, même si elle n'est pas sûre de comment.

"Ca semble aller mieux," commente Tyrion. Dany ne répond pas. Elle n'a toujours pas décidé de ce qu'elle veut faire avec lui. Elle sent sa main lui toucher soudainement le bras — elle se dégage si rapidement qu'elle fait accidentellement enfoncer au mestre son ongle dans sa blessure. Son cri de douleur est involontaire.

"Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, pardonnez-moi," dit le mestre, horrifié.

"C'était de ma faute," lui dit Dany, ses yeux coulant avec la douleur. Ca ne la rend que plus irritée contre Tyrion. "Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je vous conseille de prendre congé avant que je décide de vous exécuter."

Tyrion lève ses mains vides. "Et où irais-je?"

"Au Nord. Près de vos Stark."

"Vous m'insultez, Majesté," dit Tyrion, blessé.

"Alors je vous ai seulement rendu ce que vous m'avez donné."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention."

"Quelle _était _votre intention?" Exige Dany. La couturière entre ensuite et, derrière elle, Ser Davos et l'une des seules servantes de confiance de Dany. Davos porte ce qui est censé être sa couronne: une beauté d'argent, trois dragons entortillés ensemble, à la fois fragile et féroce. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne va pas être en mesure de la porter. "Parce que si votre intention était de me retourner contre Jon Snow, vous réalisez certainement que c'est tombé à plat. Je vais l'épouser et rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis."

"Je sais," dit Tyrion et sa voix se brise. Dany serait triste pour lui s'il ne lui avait pas causé un stress incalculable. "C'est pour ça que je suis là."

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance," lui dit Daenerys. Elle sent que Ser Davos les regarde avec un froncement de sourcils, mais elle n'a pas le temps de le mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit. "Il se pourrait que je ne vous fasse plus jamais confiance."

"Comme c'est votre droit. Ais-je le droit de regagner votre confiance? De la mériter à nouveau?"

"Je ne — non, arrête," dit Dany, la dernière partie en Dothraki, tournant son attention sur sa servante Ezhi. Ezhi se fige, la couronne de Daenerys lui touchant presque les cheveux. "Je ne peux pas. Ca fait trop mal," lui explique Dany.

"Réessayez, Majesté," l'implore le mestre. "Ce baume a plus d'écorce de saule et trois fois plus d'huile de romarin."

Ca ne change rien. Dany le sait à cause de son profond élancement à la tête. Ser Davos pensait qu'il était important que Dany porte une couronne durant la cérémonie du mariage, mais elle a su à l'instant où elle a été lourdement posée sur sa tête qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire. C'est presque amusant: elle a gagné sa couronne mais, à cause de la blessure subie durant cette victoire, elle ne peut même pas la porter.

Elle permet à Ezhi de reposer gentiment la couronne sur sa tête. Elle peut serrer les dents — tant qu'elle ne bouge pas. Mais à l'instant où elle tourne la tête, elle bouge contre sa blessure, et la douleur irradie jusqu'à son épaule. Ezhi reconnait la douleur et la soulève immédiatement.

"Ca n'en vaut pas la peine," dit Daenerys à Ser Davos.

"Ce serait bien de la porter," dit Tyrion.

Dany le regarde, agacée. "Ca n'en vaut pas la peine," répète-t-elle avec fermeté. "Je ne veux pas avoir mal pendant mon mariage." Elle se tourne vers Ezhi. "Tu peux la reprendre," dit-elle en Dothraki. Ezhi hoche la tête.

Elle ne l'ajoute pas, ne le dit pas tout haut, mais d'une certaine manière, elle trouve que c'est presque approprié qu'elle soit trop abimée pour porter la couronne. Sa ville et son peuple sont abimés, après tout, à bien des égards à cause d'_elle. _Elle portera une couronne quand tous les dégâts qu'elle a provoqués seront réparés. Ca, et seulement ça, sera son couronnement.

Tyrion, pour quelqu'un qui était tellement contre l'union de Dany avec Jon, a certainement beaucoup d'avis sur le mariage en tant que tel. Dany le laisse bavarder avec Ser Davos, une humeur bizarre l'envahissant. Sa colère précédente laissant la place à l'indifférence. _Qu'il pense ce qu'il pense. Qu'il dise ce qu'il dit, __pense _Dany. _Je connais Jon. Et ce soir, je serai sa femme et il sera mon mari, et rien de tout ça n'aura d'importance. Nous ferons face à quoi qu'il arrive ensemble. Tyrion a raison: où irait-il si je le rejette? Son pouvoir vient de moi et de moi uniquement._

Quand Ezhi revient, Ser Davos et Tyrion s'en vont pour que Dany puisse s'habiller. Ver Gris sort, mais il reste juste devant la porte fermée. Dany peut voir qu'il est inquiet à propos du mariage, inquiet à propos de l'union. La différence entre son malaise et celui de Tyrion est que Ver Gris fait toujours confiance à ses décisions.

La couturière — une femme de Culpucier que Jon et elle ont rencontrée lors d'une de leurs premières promenades dans la destruction— tient la robe de Dany pour qu'elle puisse la voir. C'est quelque chose de simple, comme Dany le voulait. Blanc argenté, flottant dans les endroits où ça doit flotter pour cacher son petit ventre arrondi, sans fioriture ni décoration. Ils ont fourni le tissu à la femme et l'ont bien payée pour ses services, quelque chose qui avait semblé lui donner une fierté et une joie insurmontables.

La couturière, Annet, sourit tandis qu'Ezhi aide Dany à enfiler la robe, son visage joyeux et radieux. Ca donne de l'espoir à Dany. Son mariage n'a pas mis beaucoup de joie aux cœurs de ses conseillers, et même Jon et elle n'ont pas été en mesure de le considérer comme beaucoup plus qu'une étape supplémentaire nécessaire. Mais Dany réalise, de par la joie de cette femme, que les gens du peuple — au moins certains d'entre eux, en tout cas— le célèbrent _effectivement_. Ils célèbrent leur reine et leur futur roi. Ils les soutiennent.

Dany sait ce que ça fait de régner avec uniquement le soutien du bas peuple: ce n'est pas nouveau pour elle. Au contraire, ça la fait se sentir plus à la maison, plus à l'aise. Si elle a l'amour de son peuple, elle peut supporter tout de la part des seigneurs et des dames.

Elle est amenée jusqu'à un grand miroir. Elle s'assure par-dessus tout d'avoir l'air convenablement mince, de garantir que sa grossesse reste secrète, et puis elle se permet d'embrasser le reste de son apparence du regard. Elle a certainement été plus jolie: sa blessure est plus enflée que d'habitude vu comme elle a été triturée et, à cause de ça, elle est légèrement visible même à travers ses tresses complexes. Un manque de sommeil fait ressortir le mauve de ses yeux et pas vraiment d'une façon séduisante. Elle suppose que Jon et elle auraient dû faire plus d'efforts pour dormir la nuit précédente. Son visage ne s'est pas encore totalement décreusé de tout ce temps qu'elle est restée sans nourriture, laissant son profil plus anguleux que ce qu'elle aime.

Mais sa robe lui réchauffe le cœur. Elle peut voir que chaque point a été fait avec amour, avec honneur. Elle est élégante dans sa simplicité, spéciale dans son absence de formalité. Elle l'aime véritablement et, quand elle se tourne pour sourire à Annet, elle voir des larmes briller dans les yeux sombres de la femme.

"Je vous suis redevable, à vous et à vos compétences," dit-elle à la femme avec gentillesse.

"Votre beauté la fait briller," lui dit Annet et, quand Dany lui serre les mains, elle a un sourire encore plus radieux.

Ezhi chipote avec les cheveux de Dany quand elle entend la voix de Jon juste derrière la porte. Elle se tourne vers le son. Jon est censé être aussi en train de s'apprêter. Elle ne peut imaginer pourquoi il est là. Elle peut seulement supposer que quelque chose de terrible est arrivé et, quand Ver Gris ouvre la porte pour le révéler, elle est certaine qu'elle doit avoir raison. Son cœur se serre. Jon est vêtu de ce qu'il portera quand ils se marieront, beau et fort comme toujours, mais ses cheveux sont en bataille comme s'il avait couru une longue distance, et Dany voit ce qui ressemble à de la suie sur ses mains.

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle doucement. Il marche jusqu'à elle et se tient devant elle, débordant d'une émotion que Dany n'a pas encore tout à fait nommer. Il commence à parler mais, ensuite, il s'arrête. Ses yeux dansent sur son visage, le long de son corps. Son expression bizarre s'adoucit et se transforme en un sourire, un sourire qui fait plisser ses yeux aux coins, la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche se soulève. Le cœur de Dany se relâche en le voyant. "Quoi?" demande-t-elle à nouveau.

Il lève les bras comme pour lui prendre le visage dans les mains mais, ensuite, il regarde le noir sur ses paumes et se ravise.

"Viens avec moi," lui dit-il.

"Où?" Exige Dany, confuse.

"Fais-moi confiance."

Elle hésite. "Dois-je me changer?"

Il ôte son manteau et l'enroule autour d'elle. "Pas le temps."

Elle maintient le manteau fermé autour de sa robe d'une main tandis que Jon lui prend l'autre. Elle réalise, pendant quand qu'il la conduit en haut des escaliers de la Crypte-aux-Vierges, qu'il est _excité, _pas effrayé. Pas énervé. La réalisation lui serre l'estomac avec anticipation. La tête lui tourne avec ce qui pourrait provoquer cette réaction chez lui, où il pourrait l'emmener, ce qu'elle va voir. Il l'amène sur le toit, un endroit où elle n'a été qu'une fois auparavant (cette fois-là aussi avec Jon, même si c'était en plein de milieu de la nuit). Le soleil brille douloureusement lorsqu'ils sortent en dessous: la tête de Dany palpite de douleur tandis qu'elle plisse les yeux. Jon tire sur sa main, l'emmenant le long du chemin de ronde. Quand ils tournent un coin, Jon arrête de marcher. Et Dany a l'impression que son cœur s'est envolé dans sa poitrine. Sa main se contracte autour de celle de Jon; ses yeux brûlent de larmes. Mais même à travers ces larmes, la forme massive et sombre de Drogon est claire.

Elle lâche la main de Jon avec l'intention de courir sur le restant du chemin de ronde jusqu'à Drogon, jusqu'à son fils. Mais il le fait avant elle. Le vent bat contre le visage de Dany lorsqu'il s'envole, s'élevant jusque-là où elle est, atterrissant lourdement sur le mur du chemin. De la poussière tombe en cascade le long du bord de la structure et Dany sent les pierres sous ses pieds trembler, mais elle ne craint rien. Elle ferme les yeux de joie tandis que la tête de Drogon pousse contre son bras et, quand elle serre doucement ses bras autour de son cou, il grogne avec contentement. Le son vibre dans les os de Dany.

"Où étais-tu parti?" s'entend-elle demander, ses mots étranglés par les larmes — par la joie. Elle ouvre les yeux et se recule, levant les yeux vers ceux de Drogon. Il les ferme avec paresse tandis qu'elle lui caresse ses écailles chauffées par le soleil, indifférente à la poussière et la crasse qui recouvrent ses mains. "Ne pars plus jamais," ordonne-t-elle et il grogne à nouveau. C'est un son joyeux. Mais Dany ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle a fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, mais une partie d'elle était certaine qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Drogon. Et il est là, chaud et en vie, aussi magnifique qu'il l'a toujours été. Peut-être encore plus.

Elle se crispe quand il baisse la tête au-dessus de la sienne et renifle sa blessure, sachant que la douleur sera insurmontable s'il cogne accidentellement sa blessure en la reniflant. Mais il est son sang, le sang du dragon, et il semble réaliser à quel point la blessure lui fait mal. Il est presque adorablement prudent pendant qu'il renifle, s'assurant de garder un tout petit espace entre son nez géant et sa tête, et Dany entend son grondement mécontent.

"Ca va," lui dit-elle en Valyrien. Elle continue de lui caresses les écailles, redressant la tête pour rencontrer à nouveau son regard. "Je vais bien."

Il fait presque voler le manteau de Jon de ses épaules lorsqu'il baisse la tête jusqu'à son ventre, sa respiration une énorme rafale contre elle. Il renifle son ventre avec la même intensité avec laquelle il a reniflé sa blessure. Dany voit Jon s'approcher d'eux du coin de l'œil; il lui prend la main, Drogon continuant d'inspecter. Quand Dragon grogne à nouveau avec contentement, Dany sent le soulagement inonder son cœur, de son cuir chevelu à ses orteils.

"Elle va bien, aussi," dit-elle à Drogon, et elle se fiche de la saleté qui, elle le sait, doit être frottée sur son visage alors qu'elle pose sa joue contre ses écailles. Elle ne sait pas où il a été tout ce temps, mais elle sait que ce devait être un endroit rempli de cendres et de crasses.

Elle entend le doux bruit de la main de Jon caressant Drogon. Elle garde les yeux fermés, écoutant les sons lointains de la ville, les écailles chaudes de Drogon contre sa joue, la main de Jon toujours dans la sienne. Elle essaye de penser un moment plus heureux. Elle n'en trouve aucun.

"Il est venu à toi?" Demande Dany à Jon.

"Pendant que tu te lavais ce matin, un de mes hommes m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient revu voler au-dessus de la ville. Je leur ai fait amener trois carcasses de chèvres ici. Je ne savais pas si ça fonctionnerait. J'espérais que oui. L'un de mes soldats attendait à l'intérieur; il a dit que la structure a tremblé quand Drogon a atterri. Il est venu me chercher."

Elle ne connait aucun mot dans aucune langue pour exprimer la profondeur de sa gratitude, la force de son amour. Donc elle relâche sa main, tourne son visage pour faire face au sien, et l'embrasse, faisant de mieux pour mettre toutes les émotions dans ce baiser. Elle pense qu'elle a dû réussir étant donné la manière dont il la regarde quand elle se recule.

"Sang de mon sang," s'entend-elle dire en Dothraki, son cœur incroyablement tendre. Incroyablement comblé. Elle caresse la joue de Jon, laisse cette main glisser le long de son cou. Elle ne veut rien de plus que le prendre avec elle sur le dos de Drogon là maintenant. Elle imagine la joie qu'elle ressentirait en volant en cercle au-dessus de Port-Réal, le vent embrassant sa peau, tout ce dont elle a besoin avec elle.

Mais elle ne peut pas détruire la robe sur laquelle Annet a passé tant de temps. Et elle tient encore plus à faire le mariage maintenant. Elle laisse tomber sa main de l'épaule de Jon, se tourne pour regarder les yeux féroces de Drogon, caresse ses écailles une fois de plus et lui ordonne de ne pas aller trop loin. De revenir à elle. Il grogne à nouveau, le son profond et charmant. Comme les yeux de Jon. Le sombre charmant.

"Ils ne seront pas contents de ça," dit Jon, parlant de Ser Davos et Tyrion, 'ça' étant son état débraillé. Ses doigts effleurent la crasse sur la joue et les cheveux de Dany.

Elle ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde.

* * *

V.

Elle est mariée sous les étoiles, Jon et elle illuminés par des milliers de bougies tenues dans les mains de leur peuple. La cérémonie leur est propre, différente de toutes celles qui ont eu lieu avant, comme l'est sa joie. Comme ils le sont.

Dany n'a jamais vraiment eu la foi en aucun dieu, pas même le dieu aux sept visages auquel sa Maison s'est convertie depuis longtemps. Mais ce soir, avec le monde autour d'eux comme un mer mouvante d'étoiles illuminées par le feu, le visage de Jon étant la seule chose de claire au monde, sa main dans la sienne, un ruban aussi doux qu'un baiser enroulé autour de leurs poignets, elle pense qu'elle peut sentir quelque chose là avec elle. Une force de bonté, de lumière. D'amour.

"Père, Ferrant, Guerrier, Mère, Jouvencelle, Aïeule, Etranger…" avec chaque nom qu'elle prononce, elle frissonne dans l'air frais du soir. La brise fait voler sa robe et vaciller et trembler sporadiquement la lumière des bougies autour d'eux. Elle s'accroche à la main de Jon comme s'il était la seule chose qui l'empêche s'envoler dans le ciel. Et peut-être qu'il l'est.

"Je suis à elle et elle est à moi. A partir de ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours," dit Jon, ses paroles en tandem avec son vœux semblable (_Je suis à lui et il est à moi. A partir de ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours). _Ses yeux sont tellement concentrés sur les siens qu'elle pense qu'il est probable qu'il ne voit même pas les milliers de gens pressés autour d'eux. Elle a l'impression d'être la seule personne qui existe. Et quand il dit ce qui vient ensuite, sa voix est forte, claire. Royale.

"Avec ce baiser, je te promets mon amour," récite-t-il. Et, alors que sa main se pose contre son cou et que ses lèvres rejoignent les siennes, elle se dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant l'impression d'être une reine.

La joie dans sa poitrine éclate autour d'eux sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, un millier d'acclamations, un millier de cris. Elle pose sa tête contre le torse de Jon quand leur baiser se termine, voulant rester là dans ce moment avec lui aussi longtemps que possible, la mer illuminée autour d'elle grouillant de joie. De bonheur. De fierté. Elle sent un changement dans l'air, une rafale plus forte que la brise naturelle et, quand Jon et elle lèvent les yeux, ils voient une ombre sombre ailée bloquer la lumière de la lune durant un instant. Dany rigole, son visage s'incline vers la lune, vers Drogon.

Leurs invités — tous ceux qui voulaient venir, tous ceux qui pouvaient — sont conviés à un festin. Ils mangent en premier tandis que Dany et Jon s'asseyent ensemble à une table en pin au cœur des festivités. Dany se sent folle de joie, aux vues de l'enthousiasme des gens autour d'eux, aux vues de la façon dont Jon ne l'a pas lâchée ne serait-ce qu'un instant depuis leurs vœux. Ver Gris, deux des sang-coureurs les plus fidèles de Dany et deux-trois des meilleurs soldats Nordiens de Jon sont assis autour d'eux, mais Dany ne se sent jamais menacée par aucun des gens du peuple qui viennent leur adresser leurs félicitations, leurs mains s'étendant sur la table pour toucher les mains de la Reine et du Roi.

Jon et elle ont à peine le temps de parler, mais elle n'a besoin de rien dire. Elle garde l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et il s'assied si près que leurs côtés se touchent tout le temps.

Ils se font amener une assiette par Ser Davos et deux Immaculés, une fois que tous leurs invités ont mangé. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dessus et il ne reste presque plus de gâteau, mais Daenerys n'a besoin de rien. Elle aime voir les gens du peuple rire, danser et manger plus qu'elle aime le sucré du gâteau ou le salé du rôti. Le poison ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit; elle ne s'inquiète de rien du tout. Et quand les cadeaux que Jon et elle ont pu prévoir sont distribués au peuple et que le vin Dornier coule à flots dans toutes les coupes en attente, la joie de la fête semble se transformer immédiatement en un amour pur, sans prétention.

"Vous aviez raison," lui dit Tyrion peu après, sa propre coupe dans la main. Il se tient près de la table de Jon et Dany, les yeux sur le peuple. "Ils vous aiment tous les deux. Vous aviez raison."

Elle n'est pas exactement certaine de pourquoi il admet qu'elle avait raison. Elle a envie de croire qu'il parle de Jon, mais elle sait que ce n'est probablement pas le cas. Tout de même — même les transgressions récentes de Tyrion ne peuvent pas affecter son humeur.

"On danse?" demande-t-elle à Jon.

Il est aussi beau que jamais dans la lumière de la lune, dans la lumière des bougies. Il y a un éclat sur son visage qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu auparavant, une paix qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il avait avant ce soir. Une stabilité chez lui, pour ce qu'il a choisi. Pour qui il est. Elle en est enchantée; ça lui fait picoter la peau, tressauter le cœur. Elle l'aurait emmené au lit à cet instant même s'il y avait un lit où aller.

"Je crains que ma manière de danser puisse être considérée comme un acte de trahison," plaisante-t-il.

"Je choisirai judicieusement ta punition," dit-elle, tirant sur sa main.

Sa 'manière de danser' n'est pas beaucoup plus que la serrer fort contre le devant de son corps et se balancer, mais Daenerys n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Elle le serre tout aussi fort, se balançant avec lui sur un rythme très différent de la musique des violonistes qui monte en puissance. Quand elle presse son oreille contre son torse, elle peut entendre l'écho des battements de son cœur. Elle ferme les yeux.

Autour d'eux, elle entend des amoureux qui parlent en dansant ensemble, des enfants qui gloussent, des verres qui trinquent. Elle ne porte pas de couronne, mais elle assume l'entière responsabilité de ce charmant royaume. Et elle revendique chaque centimètre de l'homme qui la tient dans ses bras.

"Vous n'avez pas un meilleurs déhancher que ça?" Taquine Ser Davos, sa voix élevée au-dessus de la musique et des discussions autour d'eux tandis qu'il se joint à eux. Dany ne lève pas la tête du torse de Jon, mais elle sourit.

"Trouvez une dame avec qui danser et montrez-moi que vous pouvez faire mieux," rétorque Jon.

"Je ne crois pas que je trouverai une femme dans cette foule qui puisse arriver à la cheville de votre dame, Snow," rit Ser Davos.

Jon attire Dany plus près. "Aye," dit-il. "Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Ser Davos."

"Une soirée de premières ," dit Ser Davos. Dany sent soudainement sa main sur son coude. "Félicitations, Majesté."

Elle se tourne pour le regarder. Elle est surprise par la quantité d'affection qu'elle ressent en voyant son sourire.

"Merci, Ser," dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle lève les yeux vers Jon dans l'espoir de voir son sourire. Mais il regarde de l'autre côté du rassemblement et elle sent ses bras se raidir autour d'elle. Elle suit son regard avec un peu de difficulté: il y a tellement de personnes maintenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas espérer d'en estimer le nombre. Il lui faut un moment mais elle voit enfin ce qu'il voit. Là, en marge des festivités, le visage impassible: Arya.

Daenerys lève les yeux vers Jon au même moment où il baisse les siens vers elle. Ses bras autour d'elle se relâchent légèrement et elle sent son cœur se serrer. _Non, _a-t-elle envie d'implorer. _Ne t'en vas pas. Reste. Reste._

Quand il recule, mettant fin à leur danse, elle pense qu'il va la laisser là, au milieu de la foule qui danse, seule sous les étoiles. Mais il prend sa main dans la sienne et fait un signe en direction d'Arya.

Elle est incertaine. "Je ne crois pas que c'est moi qu'elle veut voir."

Sa main se resserre autour de la sienne. "Je me fiche de ce qu'elle veut. Tu es sa famille maintenant. Là où je vais, tu viens."

Ses yeux regardent les siens avec une intensité brûlante. Elle voit du feu danser à l'intérieur, une flamme familière. Elle acquiesce.

Ils marchent entre les danseurs ensemble, les gens s'écartant facilement pour eux comme s'ils étaient entourés par une force invisible. Alors qu'ils se rapprochent de plus en plus d'Arya, Dany réalise qu'elle a peur d'elle. Pas parce qu'elle pense qu'Arya lui fera physiquement du mal; Ver Gris est toujours tout près, prenant son devoir de lui faire passer cette journée en toute sécurité très sérieusement, et Drogon fait des cercles dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux depuis des heures. Elle a peur parce qu'Arya a maintenant le pouvoir de gâcher ce que Dany pense être peut-être la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Le plus grand bonheur qu'elle a jamais ressenti. Elle ne veut pas qu'on le lui enlève. Elle a peur de le perdre.

Mais elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Jon l'attire à côté de lui dès qu'ils s'arrêtent devant Arya, sa posture tellement défensive qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu arriver avec une menace verbale.

Arya les examinent tous les deux, son visage toujours relativement dépourvu de toute émotion. Dany n'est pas sûre de comment la saluer: c'est la sœur de Jon et il est attaché à elle mais, pour autant que Dany sache, elle a joué un rôle dans la trahison de Sansa et Bran. Elle aperçoit quelqu'un debout à côté d'Arya et c'est une interaction dont il est plus facile de s'en sortir indemne.

"Lord Baratheon," salue-t-elle et elle parvient à forcer un sourire sur son visage. Elle tend sa main vers lui; il la prend dans la sienne et l'embrasse, son sourire véritable.

"Majesté. C'était une belle cérémonie," lui dit-il.

"Merci," dit Dany. Ses yeux se tournent furtivement vers Arya une fois encore. "J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, Lady Stark."

Les yeux d'Arya rencontrent les siens pour la première fois. Dany réalise avec un choc qu'ils sont sombres charmants comme ceux de Jon. Pas tout à fait la même teinte, mais semblable d'une autre façon que Dany ne parvient pas à situer.

"Arya," lui dit Arya. "Je suis juste Arya."

Jon attire Dany plus près.

"Arya," essaye prudemment Dany. "D'accord."

Arya acquiesce. Ses yeux passent à nouveau entre Dany et Jon, atterrissant finalement sur Jon. Elle le scrute pendant ce qui semble être un laps de temps gênant; Dany n'est pas certaine de quoi faire pendant ce temps et Gendry Baratheon et elle échangent deux ou trois sourires rapides, mal à l'aise. C'est le son d'un rire qui ramène l'attention de Dany sur Arya. Elle est surprise de la voir sourire d'un air radieux, et Jon sourire d'un air radieux, et quand Arya tend les bras pour l'enlacer, il lui rend son étreinte avec son bras libre. Mais il ne bouge pas son bras de la taille de Dany.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes," dit Jon à Arya quand elle se recule. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux de façon affectueuse.

"Moi non plus," admet Arya. "Mais il faut qu'on parle." Ses yeux voyagent jusqu'à ceux de Dany. "Nous tous."

"Il le faut," approuve Jon. "Et on va parler. Demain. Ce soir — sois ma sœur. Sois heureuse pour moi."

Elle sourit à nouveau. Cette fois, il se reflète presque dans ses yeux. "Ca n'a jamais été une chose que j'ai déjà dû faire semblant d'être. Et même si je n'avais jamais imaginé que je serais un jour à un mariage Targaryen de mon plein gré — Je suis heureuse pour toi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureux."

Son bonheur est indéniable; Daenerys est certaine que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Arya est même légèrement polie à son égard là tout de suite. Mais tout bien considéré, elle s'était attendu à une salutation bien pire de sa part.

"Et je suis heureux que tu sois là," avoue Jon. Dans son bonheur, il est plus ouvert et doux que Dany ne l'a jamais vu auparavant. Ca fait migrer son cœur dans sa gorge.

"Je vois qu'ils distribuent encore du vin Dornien," commente Gendry. Il les regarde tous les trois. "On trinque?"

"D'accord," accepte Jon, après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec Dany.

Les quatre d'entre eux retournent jusqu'à la table où Jon et Dany ont commencé la fête. Tyrion est à la table juste à côté de la leur; il est bouche-bée en voyant Arya Stark, mais Dany ne fait pas attention à lui. Elle s'assied entre Jon et Arya et, quand Gendry leur amène à tous des coupes de vin, elle est à peine dérangée par l'odeur.

"A la Reine et au Roi," sourit Gendry, levant sa coupe.

Daenerys et Jon trinquent leurs coupes contre celle de Gendry. Après une légère pause, celle d'Arya se joint aux leurs. Elle prend une longue gorgée de son vin ensuite — Jon soulève les sourcils, visiblement impressionné.

"A mon frère et à sa tante," dit Arya, d'un air impassible.

Gendry s'étrangle violemment sur sa gorgée de vin. Daenerys regarde immédiatement Jon, ne sachant sincèrement pas bien quoi dire. Il fixe Arya comme si elle l'avait frappé à la tête avec quelque chose de lourd et Dany, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvient pas à trouver une once de honte dans son cœur.

Elle se penche en avant, la posture toujours haute et fière, et touche sa coupe contre celle d'Arya, refusant d'avoir honte. Arya la regarde et, quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, Dany soulèvent les épaules en un haussement nullement décontenancé. Elle prend une minuscule gorgée de son vin juste pour le décorum et, sous la clameur de la foule environnante, elle entend Arya glousser. C'est un son tellement inattendu de sa part que Dany ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder avec surprise.

"Culotté," dit finalement Jon, jetant un regard noir en direction d'Arya. "Stupide — mais culotté." Elle lève à nouveau son verre vers lui, sans se démonter.

Même rien qu'une semaine plus tôt, Dany aurait été envahie par la peur maintenant. Elle aurait analysé chaque parole, chacun des regards et chacune des caresses de Jon après que leur lien du sang ait été adressé. Mais ce soir, elle réalise qu'elle s'en fiche. C'est vrai — c'est ce qu'ils sont. Ce n'est de la faute de personne et ils ne peuvent rien y faire, et elle se moquerait d'essayer même si elle pouvait rectifier la chose d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est sa famille. Et il est son amour. Et peut-être que ça fait partie de leur Targaryenneté qu'ils s'en fichent; peut-être qu'ils sont juste le produit de leur lignée. Mais rien ne l'a jamais rendue plus heureuse. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être mal?

"Qui t'invite quelque part ?" dit Jon à Arya, décidant apparemment de recommencer à taquiner Arya. Il regarde Dany. "Est-ce que nous l'avons invitée?"

"Je ne m'en souviens pas," ment-elle, jouant le jeu.

"Comme si tu aurais pu me tenir à l'écart," se renfrogne Arya. Elle jette un œil au ciel sombre. "Ce dragon devrait m'emporter lui-même."

"Ca peut s'arranger, si vous voulez," lance Daenerys d'un ton malicieux, prenant une autre petite gorgée du vin Dornien.

"Oh, je vous mets au défi," rétorque Arya, son sourire piquant, prédateur, mais le piquant n'arrive pas tout à fait jusqu'à ses yeux.

"Vous auriez du mal à trouver quelqu'un ici qui aime un challenge plus que moi," répond Dany avec légèreté.

"Je le crois," accorde Arya. "Vous ne faites rien en prenant la solution facile."

"Vous non plus," reconnait Daenerys. La main de Jon se pose sur sa cuisse sous la table; elle interprète ça comme un signe que ça va aussi bien que ça pourrait aller, et ça fait tressauter son cœur avec excitation. Elle a tellement voulu ça depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Jon. Peut-être même avant ça. "L'Héroïne de Winterfell. De Westeros."

Arya devient réticente avec le compliment. Dany n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle a fait de mal, mais elle maintient une expression calme en attendant la réponse d'Arya.

"Il n'y aurait plus eu rien de quoi être l'héroïne sans vous. Rien à sauver," dit finalement Arya, ses yeux rivés sur quelque chose à côté du visage de Dany, ne rencontrant jamais son regard. Daenerys réalise qu'elle est embarrassée. Avant de pouvoir peser le pour et le contre, elle tend le bras et prendre doucement la main d'Arya dans la sienne, la serrant gentiment. La main d'Arya tressaille mais elle ne l'arrache pas.

"Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer," lui dit Daenerys. "Dans la guerre et dans tout le reste. Tout est important. Chaque vie est importante."

Arya regarde les petits gens tandis qu'ils dansent, rient et mangent. Alors qu'ils font la fête. Sa main reste toujours dans celle de Dany.

"Ma sœur dit que vous avez provoqué les explosions, la destruction de Port-Réal. Que vous l'avez planifiée," dit Arya.

Le rugissement de la foule diminue. Dany a l'impression d'avoir été immergée dans de l'eau glacée un instant, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle a très chaud. La nausée suit peu après. Il lui faut toutes ses forces pour rester posée. Pour étendre le bras et poser sa main sur la jambe de Jon, calmant son outrage.

"Et que pensez-vous?" Demande Dany.

Arya détourne les yeux des petits gens et rencontre le regard de Dany.

"Je ne le pense pas."

Dany se détend. Ca ne lui échappe pas qu'Arya n'a pas exactement dit ce qu'elle croit _effectivement_, mais c'est suffisant là tout de suite. C'est suffisant pour Dany, pour Jon. Pour eux.

Au-dessus du vacarme des festivités, Dany entend une voix familière, suivie rapidement par le tintement d'une cloche par l'un des violonistes pour attirer l'attention de la foule. Jon et elle regardent en direction de Yara Greyjoy; elle a l'air bien plus ivre maintenant que plutôt dans la soirée quand elle venue leur adresser ses félicitations.

"A LA REINE DAENERYS ET AU ROI JON!" crie-t-elle, levant sa coupe en l'air comme un soldat pourrait lever son épée. "A LA MAISON TARGARYEN!"

Baignée dans la lumière de la lune, le cœur enflammé, Dany regarde le peuple de Port-Réal acclamer la Maison qui, avait-elle cru autrefois, allait mourir avec elle. Discrètement, ses mouvements cachés par la table, elle pose sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'est pas surprise quand elle sent la main de Jon se joindre à la sienne.

_A suivre_


	5. Le Dragon

**Chapitre 5: Le Dragon**

I.

Durant sa première nuit en tant que Roi des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume, il n'a de pensée passagère pour aucun de ses nouveaux titres sauf un.

Les petits gens ont agrippé sa main dans les leurs et l'ont appelé _Roi Jon _tout au long des festivités et, en tant que _Roi Jon, _il a reçu un grand nombre de toasts par les divers seigneurs et dames qui se sont rendus dans le Sud pour participer à l'union. Sa propre sœur lui a souhaité bonne nuit avec les mots suivants: _Bonne nuit, Roi Jon._

Mais de retour dans les appartements de Daenerys — _leurs appartements _— la fenêtre ouverte pour que l'air vif de la nuit puisse effleurer leurs peaux chauffées, ses mains à lui enroulées dans ses cheveux argentés et son corps à elle agrippant le sien, il n'a d'obligation qu'envers un titre: époux de Daenerys Targaryen.

Il y trouve tellement de joie inattendue, tellement de liberté: pour la première fois, il laisse le brasier le consumer totalement, cœur et corps, esprit et âme. Autrefois un garçon avec un nom de bâtard, maintenant un homme avec plus de titres qu'il ne peut les retenir, avec seulement un qui lui a donné ce qu'il n'a jamais véritablement eu: une _vraie_ famille à part entière. Elle est à lui et il est à elle et, cette nuit, rien au monde ne semble aussi sacré que ça. Aussi important.

Depuis le moment où il l'a rencontrée pour la première fois, quand il a posé pour la première fois les yeux sur elle — une beauté inattendue assise sur le trône de Peyredragon — il a commencé ce qui allait être une longue guerre avec un désir criant qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, un désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle halète dans une langue étrangère. Céder à ce désir cette nuit-là sur le bateau n'a servi qu'à alimenter le feu au lieu de l'éteindre. Il avait autrefois peur de son intensité mais, durant leur nuit de noces, il ne donne pas de pouvoir aux hésitations ni aux réserves. Pas de pouvoir à la peur. Il lui donne tout — chaque infime partie de son affection, chaque infime partie de sa passion. Chaque infime partie de lui-même. Il a l'impression que ça se déverse de lui après des mois d'incertitude et de contrainte, chaque baiser qu'il a voulu donner mais n'a pas pu, chaque _je t'aime _qu'il n'a pas réussi prononcer. Il tremble avec la force de tout ceci, mais si sa passion trouble sa femme, ça ne se voit pas. C'est une tempête d'amour, et Dany, la née du Typhon, y résiste avec satisfaction.

Il l'aime follement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que ses muscles vont se figer d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que les grincements du cadre de lit en fer ne deviennent rien de plus qu'un bruit de fond sourd et lointain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de savoir exactement ce qu'elle répète en Valyrien, en Dothraki, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ramollie dans ses bras, les cheveux follement éparpillés autour d'eux, sa peau trempée dans la lumière de la lune. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, il sente le désir criant en lui se calmer en un grondement satisfait (pas différent des vocalisations d'un dragon.) Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter le lit même s'il le voulait — et il ne le veut pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de lui avoir donner tout ce qu'elle mérite et encore plus.

Le calme qui s'installe sur eux à l'approche de l'aube est une paix dévorante. Quand il permet enfin au sommeil de l'emporter, c'est avec ses bras autour de sa famille.

* * *

II.

Quand il se réveille, elle est toujours endormie à côté de lui, son corps entortillé dans les draps, ses lèvres une tâche de rose contre l'oreiller. Il est rare qu'il se réveille avant elle, rare qu'il soit couché là et qu'il pose les yeux sur elle dans un état aussi vulnérable. Eveillée, c'est une force de la nature et deux fois plus puissante; endormie, elle apparait aussi parfaitement sculptée que le Bois sacré et trois fois plus belle.

Durant un instant, ça semble absurde qu'il soit autorisé à partager son lit. Il se sent empli d'humilité à ses côtés, tous ses titres mis de côté, toute sa fierté balayée. Quand il étire le bras sur la literie pour toucher ses cheveux, c'est avec vénération, et il arrive à peine à respirer étant donné à quel point son cœur s'élargit dans sa poitrine. Il ne passe doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux que deux ou trois fois et puis ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières. Tandis qu'elle se réveille, ses yeux cherchent les siens avec facilité et le sourire qui illumine son visage lui rend chacun de ses titres — surtout le plus important.

De tous les pouvoirs qui lui ont été donnés cette nuit sous les étoiles, ce pouvoir est le plus formidable.

Il n'y a rien au monde qui doit être dit. Aucun mots accumulés et profondément logés dans sa poitrine meurtrie, aucun souhait qu'il aurait aimé faire en vain. Rien du tout qu'il regrette. Il est libre de lui rendre son sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras, libre de fermer les yeux et de ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la douceur de sa peau nue contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses lèvres contre son épaule, la délicatesse de l'essence de rose de ses cheveux.

Il se fiche de qui peut les trouver entremêlés. Si quelqu'un vient les chercher, il leur dira de s'en aller. Il les fera s'en aller. Il pense que le feu qui a brûlé en lui hier soir pourrait facilement alimenter une tempête de violence, si jamais il la voit un jour menacée — les voit menacées. Il n'a pas la capacité de ressentir de la honte.

Il aurait toujours fallu que ce soit Dany qui annonce la fin de la matinée; ce n'est pas Jon qui se serait dégagé, qui se serait étiré et aurait soupiré. Il serait resté coucher là jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autres choix que de se lever, parce qu'avant d'être un roi, il est à elle.

Mais ils ont une liste impossible de responsabilités à assumer, une liste que la reine n'a pas oubliée. Bien que même elle met du temps à démarrer la journée.

"J'imagine que les gardes postés dans le couloir sont impatients d'avoir un repas et un peu de repos," murmure-t-elle.

Il garde le visage caché dans ses cheveux. "C'est ta façon de me faire partir?"

"Non, c'est ma façon d'admettre que je dois aller faire un tour aux toilettes."

Il rigole et vole un dernier baiser avant de retirer ses bras d'autour d'elle et de rouler sur le dos. Il la regarde se déplacer sur le bord du lit, ses cheveux tombant dans son dos nu en une cascade de vagues emmêlées. Il ne veut rien de plus que de glisser sur le lit vers elle et d'embrasser la base de sa colonne, enrouler son bras autour de sa taille nue, la retirer sous les couvertures. Mais il est réconforté par le fait que ce matin n'est que le premier des matins qu'ils vont partager, ils auront encore le temps.

Il prendrait bien un bain lui-même. Ses cheveux sont un peu rigides à cause de la sueur séchée, sa peau est collante et sale. Il pense à faire faire couler un bain pour eux deux quand il réalise depuis combien de temps Daenerys est assise au bord de ce lit, sans bouger. Il la regarde à nouveau. Elle a sa tête dans ses mains maintenant, son cœur se serre avec une force écœurante.

"Tu es fâchée?" lui demande-t-il immédiatement, ne prenant pas un moment pour même juste réfléchir aux mots avant de les dire. Son esprit se repassant la journée pour réfléchir à une chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour la contrarier.

"Non," lui assure-t-elle. Elle tient sa tête plus fort entre ses mains, sa posture devenant crispée. "C'est ma tête. Elle fait horriblement mal ce matin — j'ai juste besoin d'un moment."

Il se déplace jusqu'au bord du lit et s'assied à côté d'elle, ses doigts allant sur son menton. Il lui tourne gentiment le visage et utilise son autre main pour écarter ses cheveux. Sa blessure est bien loin d'avoir l'air aussi grave qu'au début, mais elle a très certainement l'air douloureuse. Il commence à écarter les cheveux plus près de la blessure en tant que telle mais se fige avec sifflement vif de douleur.

Il n'est ni mestre ni guérisseur, mais il sait que sa blessure ne devrait pas encore lui fait mal aussi intensément. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter que c'est de sa faute à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre: peut-être qu'il lui a accidentellement tiré les cheveux près de sa blessure hier soir, ou qu'il l'a cognée contre le cadre du lit ou alors poussée trop loin dans ses retranchements trop vite après une blessure aussi horrible. C'est une paranoïa folle qui projette des ombres sur ses pensées et, durant un instant, il se demande si ce sont les mêmes chuchotements que Dany entend parfois. La paranoïa projette une ombre noire et aberrante sur les souvenirs de ce feu qui brûlait en lui hier soir. A-t-il été brutal avec elle là où il pensait être passionné? Cruel là où il pensait être doux?

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?"

Elle le regarde avec cette question, sa main pressée juste en-dessous de sa blessure. "Non, ça va."

Elle pense qu'il parle de là maintenant, quand il contrôlait sa blessure. Sa voix est bourrue lorsqu'il clarifie. "Hier soir."

Il regarde son front se plisser juste légèrement. Sa main retombe de sa tête et atterri sur ses genoux. Elle examine ses yeux et puis elle sourit soudainement, doucement — presque comme s'il l'avait charmée ou amusée d'une certaine façon. Il ne sait pas quoi en penser, mais ça apaise son cœur malgré tout. Elle tend la main et la pose contre sa joue. Il couvre sa main avec la sienne, la tenant tendrement là.

"Tu es mignon," lui dit-elle. Elle le dit comme si elle déclarait une vérité secrète entre eux deux et uniquement eux deux.

"_Mignon_?" répète-t-il d'air douteux. Ce n'est pas un adjectif avec lequel il a déjà pensé se qualifier. Pas un adjectif qu'il a déjà imaginé que qui que ce soit pourrait utiliser pour le décrire. C'est tellement inattendu que ça permet de chasser ces doutes étranges de son esprit. Sa paranoïa n'a pas beaucoup de chance de le convaincre qu'il était un monstre fou quand Daenerys déclare qu'il est_ mignon._

Sa main se dégage de sous la sienne pour que ses doigts puissent aller chercher sa bouche. Elle trace la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure, son sourire tendre illuminant ses yeux. "Oui. Gentil. Bon. Honorable. Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Tu ne pourrais jamais m'en faire et tu le saurais certainement si tu m'en avais fait."

Il n'en est pas si sûr. Il se souvient du feu qui a déferlé dans ses veines hier soir, la passion qui l'a englouti tout entier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a répondu à sa passion avec tout autant de ferveur qu'il n'a pas été trop brutal.

"Tu ne te plains pas assez de cette blessure," lui dit-il. "Je n'y fais pas autant attention que je devrais."

"Tu ne m'as pas fait mal," répète-t-elle avec fermeté. "Tu es bon avec moi. Toujours. Et je sais que tu l'es parce que les hommes n'ont pas toujours été bons avec moi. Je n'accepterais pas plus un mauvais traitement que tu n'en infligerais." Elle laisse sa main retomber de son visage. Il y a une pause avant qu'elle ne pose sa question suivante. "Est-ce que tu fais confiance au mestre?"

Il comprend la direction qu'ont pris ses pensées. Il réfléchit à ce qu'elle demande avec inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu sauver beaucoup de nos soldats. Et il t'a arrachée des bras de la mort après ta blessure. Mais je ne le connais pas."

Elle hoche la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais aussi."

"Tu penses que…"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que je devrais laisser mes propres servantes l'examiner avant de laisser le mestre mettre quoi que ce soit dessus."

Ca lui échappe des lèvres, les mots sortant hors de lui d'une telle manière que ça lui fait penser, soudainement et horriblement, au corps d'Olly tombant de la potence, au craquement de son cou. "Je vais le tuer s'il l'a fait."

"Pas si je l'ai déjà tué," répond Daenerys avec légèreté. Elle pose la main sur son épaule et s'appuie dessus pour se lever. Après avoir pressé sa main contre sa tempe un instant et respiré pour calmer la douleur, elle traverse la pièce pour s'habiller et s'apprêter pour la journée. Jon n'a d'autre choix que de faire la même chose.

* * *

III.

Après qu'ils se soient lavés et habillés pour la journée, Daenerys fait appeler trois de ses servantes Dothraki. Jon se tient sur le balcon et nettoie Grand-Griffe pendant qu'elles s'occupent de Daenerys, leur conversion en Dothraki un bruit de fond apaisant. Après quelques minutes, il réalise qu'Arya est en bas dans la cour, assise au-dessus de ce qu'il reste d'un mur en pierre brûlé, regardant deux Immaculés essayer d'apprendre à deux soldats Corbois comment utiliser correctement une lance courte. Les tentatives sont amusantes dans le meilleur des cas et, quand Jon regarde à nouveau Arya, il la voit réprimer un sourire.

Dany et lui vont devoir lui parler le plus tôt possible et il doit commencer les préparations pour partir au Nord. Tyrion a déjà fait envoyer un message par un des gardes pour se réunir dans la salle du conseil le plus vite possible concernant Essos, bien que Jon n'est même plus certain, à ce stade, si Tyrion est toujours Main de la Reine ou non, et c'est un autre problème dont Dany et lui doivent se charger. Ser Davos attend certainement que Jon vérifie le dernier envoi des cadeaux au Nord, les cadeaux que Dany et lui ont donné au peuple durant le festin et qu'ils se sont organisés pour que les Nordiens reçoivent aussi. Et, à un moment ou un autre, ils vont devoir passer voir les différents seigneurs et dames qui se sont déplacés jusqu'ici pour le mariage.

Mais tout ça peut attendre. Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance si Dany n'est pas bien. Quand elle le rejoint enfin sur le balcon, il rengaine Grand-Griffe et se tourne pour lui faire face. Elle a l'air mieux: sa grimace peinée a disparu et ses cheveux sont coiffés et tressés, mais il lui prend le visage dans ses mains avec précaution et regarde quand même sa blessure. Elle sent fort la menthe et, au lieu du baume épais que le mestre de Port-Réal avait pressé sur sa blessure, ses servantes ont appliqué un fin bout de tissu translucide saupoudré d'une sorte d'herbe finement moulue.

"Elles n'ont pas pu la recoudre non plus," dit-elle. Jon a vu le mestre peiner à le faire personnellement quand Dany était toujours inconsciente; il s'en souvient toujours parfois avec une nausée soudaine, l'horreur de le voir peiner à rapprocher les deux bords déchiquetés de la blessure profonde. "Mais l'huile qu'elles ont mise dessus est agréable. C'est froid comme de la glace."

Il laisse tomber l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque et l'attire dans son étreinte. Elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille en réponse

"Est-ce qu'elles pensent que c'est infecté?"

"Non, il n'y a pas de fièvre. Elles pensent que c'était peut-être une migraine qui a empiré la douleur si fort et si soudainement. Elles n'ont pas trop aimé la médecine du mestre, mais elles ne pensent pas qu'il essayait délibérément d'entraver ma guérison. Elles disent que leur médecine est meilleure et devrait aider à accélérer le processus." Il y a une pause. "Est-ce que c'est Arya là en bas avec cette lance?"

Il n'a même pas besoin de regarder. Il sourit, sa joue posée doucement contre les cheveux de Dany, faisant attention de pas se presser près de sa blessure. "Oui."

"Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle resterait."

"Elle ne partira pas avant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle doit dire."

"Alors," lui dit Dany, "voyons allons entendre ce que ça peut être. Les mauvaises nouvelles ne s'améliorent pas quand on les laisse fermenter."

Il sait qu'elle a raison, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter tandis qu'ils se dirigent ensemble jusqu'à la cour. Il ne sait pas ce qu'Arya a à leur dire. Il veut croire qu'elle est venue pour ployer le genou devant Dany, pour s'excuser de la trahison de Sansa, mais il se souvient encore de la façon dont Arya a défendu Sansa dans le Bois sacré. Et si elle est venue déclarer la guerre au nom de Sansa? Que fera-t-il alors? Que dira-t-il?

Arya les regarde approcher avec une expression illisible. Elle rend la lance dans sa main à l'Immaculé et attend que Jon et Dany arrivent jusqu'à elle. Jon garde sa main autour de celle de Daenerys tandis qu'ils rejoignent Arya, bien que sa protection soit en grande partie inutile: Drogon tourne sans relâche au-dessus d'eux, gardant sa mère avec une intensité qui rendrait nerveuse n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Dany lève brièvement les yeux vers lui et sourit.

"Je veux parler en privé," les salue Arya. Elle regarde Daenerys. "Juste nous trois. Personne d'autre."

"Je préférerais la même chose," répond Dany d'une voix régulière. Elle tire sur la main de Jon et se dirige à nouveau vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges mais Arya ne bouge pas. C'est pourquoi Jon reste immobile et Dany se retourne pour lui faire face. "Y a-t-il autre chose?"

"Oui," dit Arya. Elle rencontre le regard de Jon; il y a du désespoir s'y trouve pendant un bref instant, mais il s'en va presqu'aussi vite qu'il transparait. Il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. "J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux vous parler à tous les deux en toute confiance. Sans que vous agissiez sans réfléchir sur base de ce que je dis. J'ai besoin de savoir que nous pouvons tous parler ensemble. Que nous pouvons travailler ensemble."

Jon regarde Daenerys. Elle est déjà en train de le regarder.

"J'ai essayé de travailler avec vous et votre sœur depuis le jour où je vous ai rencontrées," répond Dany. "Vous n'êtes pas mon ennemie. A moins que vous n'ayez choisi de l'être."

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je suis," réplique Arya. "Mais je sais que je suis une Stark. Et je sais que Jon est mon frère — peu importe le nom avec lequel il est né. Et je sais que ce que ma sœur m'a dit n'est pas juste. Ce que j'ai _besoin _de savoir est que vous n'allez pas prendre ce que je dois vous dire et l'utiliser pour exécuter ma sœur, Majesté."

_Majesté _semble presque un peu moqueur, mais _c'est _Arya. Jon est simplement content qu'elle n'a pas de nouveau appelé Dany sa tante.

"J'ai des raisons d'exécuter votre sœur depuis des semaines, Arya. Si je voulais le faire, je l'aurais déjà fait," dit fermement Dany. Elle pointe la Crypte-aux-Vierges. "Allons-nous aller parler maintenant?"

Arya regarde de nouveau Jon. Il hoche la tête vers elle, sa main se resserrant autour de celle de Dany. _Fais-moi confiance, _a-t-il envie de dire. _Fais-nous confiance. _Peut-être qu'elle le lit dans ses yeux parce qu'elle les suit cette fois.

"Je vous ai vue avec les Immaculés," dit Daenerys à Arya pendant qu'ils montent les escaliers de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. "Vous êtes plus douée avec la lance que les soldats de Jon."

"Et deux fois moins douée que les Immaculés," répond Arya.

"Les Immaculés ont commencé l'entraînement avec trois longueurs de lance à l'âge de cinq ans. Personne au monde n'est aussi doué qu'eux."

Daenerys s'arrête devant la salle du conseil tandis que l'un des gardes ouvre la porte pour eux. Jon les suit, Arya et elle, à l'intérieur et attend près de la porte jusqu'à ce que le garde l'ait fermement fermée derrière eux.

"Votre frère m'a dit que vous êtes dangereuse avec une épée," ajoute Daenerys. Elle s'assied à la tête de la table du conseil et Arya s'assied à sa droite après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil à Jon. Il prend le siège à la gauche de Dany, juste en face d'Arya.

"Je ne m'en sors pas mal," accorde Arya.

"Elle est meilleure que pas mal," dit Jon, Dany le sait déjà.

"Je n'ai jamais appris moi-même," dit Dany. Elle joint ses mains sur la table. "J'aurais aimé le faire, mais apprendre ne semblait jamais pressant sur le dos d'un dragon." Elle sourit avec ironie. "Evidemment, cette opinion a changé à l'instant où je n'ai plus été _sur _le dos d'un dragon."

"Visenya Targaryen faisait les deux," leur dit Arya, les mots semblant lui échapper des lèvres sans réfléchir. Dany arque un sourcil et Arya, bien que Jon peut voir qu'elle a fait tout son possible pour garder ses distances avec Dany, ne peut s'empêcher de continuer. "Elle montait Vhagar _et_ elle maniait Noire Sœur. Elle combattait dans les airs et sur la terre. Elle a pris une flèche sur le Champ de Feu mais a continué de se battre. Elle est parvenue à faire ployer le genou à la Maison Arryn simplement en permettant au Roi Ronnel de monter sur Vhagar. Elle a une fois coupé le visage d'Aegon le Conquérant pour lui prouver que ses propres gardes étaient trop paresseux pour les protéger correctement. Elle combattait toujours sur Vhagar quand elle avait quatre-vingt ans."

Jon sait que sa sœur a dévoré toutes les histoires et tous les livres sur Visenya Targaryen et sa sœur Rhaenys en grandissant, mais Dany ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce qu'Arya en sache autant. Ses sourcils se lèvent quand Arya se tait et, durant un instant, personne ne dit rien. Jon se demande pourquoi ils ne parlent pas de ce pourquoi ils sont venus ici pour parler; il envisage de mettre un terme à ce qui semble être des banalités, mais il n'en a pas l'occasion.

"Mais d'un autre côté," continue Arya, la légère touche d'excitation qui était dans ses paroles précédentes s'atténuant, "son frère, sa sœur et elle ont brûlé plus de dix mille hommes sur le Champ de Feu. Elle a aidé à réduire Harrenhall et tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur en cendres. Elle a été, à bien des égards, responsable du fait que son fils Meagor le Cruel se soit retrouvé sur le Trône. Donc que je suppose que ma sœur a raison de dire qu'elle n'est pas l'héroïne que je pensais qu'elle était."

Jon observe le visage de Dany. Elle n'ôte pas son regard de celui d'Arya et Arya n'ôte pas le sien de celui de Dany. Il vient soudainement à l'esprit de Jon que la conversation qu'il attend depuis le début a déjà commencé.

"Oui," dit finalement Daenerys d'une voix tranquille. "Tout cela est vrai. Et c'est vrai, aussi, que Jaehaerys le Conciliateur et Daeron le Bon ont apporté une paix et une prospérité sans précédent aux Sept Royaumes, mais d'autres comme Meagor le Cruel, que vous avez mentionné, et mon père, le Roi Fou, ont semé la violence et la peur dans les Sept Royaumes. Aegon l'Usurpateur a donné sa demi-sœur Rhaenyra en pâture à son dragon devant son propre fils. Le Roi Fou violait ma mère si brutalement qu'il était dit qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir été mutilée par un animal, avec des marques de morsures et des entailles sur la peau. Même la salle dans laquelle nous sommes assis maintenant, ici dans la 'Crypte-aux-Vierges', a été construite par Baelor le Bienheureux dans le seul but d'emprisonner ses propres sœurs pour qu'il ne se sente pas tenté par elles. Aegon l'Indigne a pris l'un de ses chevaliers sur le fait avec l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses et a obligé cette maîtresse à regarder pendant que le chevalier était lentement démembré devant elle. Il l'a tuée par après. Aegon l'Indigne a également ignoré toutes les supplications des mestres de laisser sa sœur malade tranquille après qu'elle lui ait donné un héritier et a continué de la violer et de la féconder à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure finalement en couches, vidée de son sang et déchirée—"

"Arrêtez," interrompt Arya, la bouche tordue en une grimace, mais Dany n'arrête pas.

"Mon propre frère m'a vendue comme une jument et aurait laissé un millier d'hommes et leurs chevaux me violer en trouvant ça normal. Si vous voulez parler de cruauté Targaryenne, j'en sais assez pour que nous en parlions pendant quinze jours. Si vous voulez nous cataloguer tous comme des méchants, je connais des histoires sur les pires d'entre eux. Je ne suis pas idiote: je suis au courant des rois vicieux qui sont venus avant moi. Je connais les terribles actes et les décisions prises par mes ancêtres. Je connais, aussi, les bonnes choses qu'ils ont faites, les choses qu'ils ont construites et que l'on peut encore voir aujourd'hui, les alliances qu'ils ont forgées et qui subsistent encore à ce jour. Je me connais moi-même, Daenerys Targaryen, une personne à part entière — quelqu'un qui a fait ce que je pouvais pour en libérer le plus possible des chaînes, pour retirer Cersei Lannister du Trône de Fer, pour libérer chaque homme, femme et enfant sous mon règne de la roue qui les écrase. Et pourtant, j'ai brûlé plus de personnes que je ne peux en compter. J'ai exécuté des traitres, des esclavagistes, des violeurs. Donc si l'affirmation de votre sœur est que je suis terrible, elle a raison. Je peux être terrible. Je peux — et serai— être peu importe ce que je dois être pour protéger mon peuple parce que c'est _ça _que fait une reine, quoi qu'il en coûte."

Quand Daenerys tend soudainement la main par-dessus la table et prend celle d'Arya, Arya se fige.

"Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous n'avez jamais été terrible aussi. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous n'avez jamais fait quelque chose de terrible pour protéger les gens que vous aimez. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que vous ne referiez pas cette même chose terrible si vous le deviez."

Jon observe le visage de sa petite sœur. Il observe la succession d'émotions qui le traverse: peur, réalisation, acceptation. Le silence traine en longueur, mais Arya tourne sa main en-dessous de celle de Dany, prenant sa main aussi. Durant un moment, Jon ne parvient pas à détourner les yeux de leurs mains jointes; il sent une sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine, même s'il n'est pas encore prêt à la nommer _bonheur_. Il ne sait pas ce qui va arriver.

"Je ne peux pas," dit finalement Arya d'une voix calme. Elle croise le regard de Dany. "Et Sansa non plus."

Dany se détend sur sa chaise et, aussitôt, Jon sent la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher. Il n'est pas sûr de quel genre de test c'était censé être, mais il pense que Dany l'a réussi.

"Sansa a fait des déserteurs de certains de mes hommes," exprime Jon. "Malgré le fait que leurs seigneurs nous aient juré allégeance, à la Reine et à moi, elle garde ces déserteurs à Winterfell et elle menace de les faire marcher au sud. Est-ce que tu le savais, Arya?"

Arya retire sa main de celle de Dany. Son expression se referme; Jon n'est pas certain de ce qu'elle pense de ce qu'il a dit. Il continue.

"Elle nous a écrit après que nous ayons envoyé un corbeau pour notre mariage. Elle a dit 'Un Roi Consort n'est pas un Roi'. Elle semble avoir décidé de se rebeller contre la Reine Daenerys en mon nom. Tu ne peux pas véritablement penser que c'est ce que je veux, Arya. Bran ne peut pas penser que c'est que je veux. Sansa, même — Sansa ne peut pas penser que c'est que je veux."

Arya secoue la tête. "Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu veux. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. J'étais ici, à Port-Réal, quand ta reine a pris la ville. J'étais venue pour tuer Cersei, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. J'ai vu ces explosions — c'était tellement fort que je n'ai rien entendu pendant plusieurs jours après et je suis rentrée à la maison, blessée et incertaine de ce que j'avais vu. Quand je suis arrivée là, je n'arrivais pas à parler de ce que j'avais vu. Sansa a essayé de me dire que la reine avait réduit la ville en cendres, brûlé toutes les femmes et tous les enfants. Mais j'avais vu les flammes vertes, les explosions vertes, même si je ne l'ai pas dit à Sansa. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais été à Port-Réal du tout. Je ne voulais pas en parler, ne voulais pas revivre ce que j'avais vu. Vite, nous avons appris que la reine était blessée, que du feu grégeois avait été déclenché, que Cersei avait tendu un piège. Ca semblait plus logique pour moi, mais Sansa m'a dit que c'était un mensonge… pourtant tu étais toujours à Port-Réal, Jon. J'ai dit à Sansa que c'était impossible que tu restes aux côtés de quelqu'un qui avait brûlé des femmes et des enfants. Et elle a dit que c'était possible. Elle a dit que la reine t'a tellement lavé le cerveau que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux, ni ce qui est bien, ni quoi faire. Elle a dit que c'était notre travail de te protéger d'elle, d'aider à assurer ton droit au trône, de te rappeler de qui tu es: un Stark. Elle a dit que la reine était maléfique, un tyran, et que c'était notre travail de veiller à ce qu'elle ne reste pas sur le trône. Et je l'ai presque crue. Elle raconte des conneries assez éloquentes."

La colère de Jon a laissé son visage rougi, ses mains en poings. Mais il la maîtrise. "J'ai remarqué."

"Quand nous avons appris pour le mariage, j'ai décidé de venir ici par moi-même. Pour vérifier que tu allais bien. Pour te voir. Pour la voir," elle fait un signe de tête ver Daenerys. Il y a une pause. Arya tourne son regard vers la fenêtre. "Je suis arrivée ici avant le mariage. Je voulais voir Port-Réal. J'étais surtout à Culpucier. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Je t'ai vu. Et elle aussi. En train d'aider cette femme à pendre son linge. Puis de marcher avec ces enfants."

Jon ne se souvient même pas de l'exemple précis dont elle parle. Dany et lui ont passé tellement plus d'après-midi avec le peuple qu'il ne peut le raconter.

Arya regarde à nouveau Jon. "Tu avais l'air heureux. Je t'avais rarement vu aussi heureux. Et puis, à ton mariage…"

Elle n'a pas besoin de finir. Jon est certain que la joie qu'il ressentait était bien en vue sur son visage toute la soirée.

"Mais je ne serais peut-être pas venue voir par moi-même sans Bran," continue-t-elle.

Jon et Dany écoutaient déjà chaque mot qu'Arya prononce avec un beaucoup d'attention, mais ça les fait tous deux se pencher en avant sur leurs chaises.

"Bran?" questionne légèrement Daenerys, attendant.

Pour la première fois, Jon pense qu'Arya a l'air nerveuse et véritablement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux sombres parcourent la pièce avec inquiétude.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre ici," apaise Dany.

"Vous ne pouvez jamais en être sûre," discute Arya et ces mots donnent des frissons à Jon, même s'il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi à personne.

"Qu'est-ce que Bran a dit?" demande Jon.

Arya arrête de scruter tous les recoins de la pièce. Elle croise le regard de Jon. "Il a dit un mensonge," dit-elle.

Jon et Dany échangent un regard rapide, neutre, tandis qu'Arya recommence à examiner la pièce. Jon ne peut pas dire qu'il comprend et, à en juger par le visage impassible de Dany, elle ne comprend pas non plus.

"A chaque fois que je mettais en doute quelque chose que Sansa disait sur ton droit au trône ou la cruauté de Daenerys Targaryen ou la nécessité d'une guerre au nom de Jon, Bran et elle me disaient qu'ils savaient ces choses parce qu'il l'avait vu. Parce qu'il voyait tout. Parce qu'il est la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Il m'a raconté d'innombrables histoires sur toutes les choses horribles que la reine a faite dans sa vie. Il m'a raconté ce qui allait arriver dans le futur si nous ne marchions pas au sud en ton nom, Jon, si nous n'arrivions pas à te retourner contre ta reine. Mais ensuite…" elle s'arrête. Elle parlait principalement à Jon jusque-là, mais elle se tourne pour faire face à Dany maintenant. "Mais ensuite il a menti. Et il n'est pas censé être capable de le faire, n'est-ce pas? Il est censé être honnête, impartial, omniscient. Il m'a regardée, en énonçant toujours toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes inapte à régner, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes aussi instable que votre père, et il m'a dit que vous aviez pris votre dragon et que vous aviez rasé Culpucier, que vous aviez utilisé du feu de dragon pour le détruire. C'est un petit détail. Il n'y a certainement pas cru que c'était important parce que Sansa et lui réfutaient les affirmations de feu grégeois depuis le début et insistaient que vous aviez brûlé la ville délibérément. Mais _j'étais là_. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais là. Mais j'étais là. Et vous n'avez jamais ne serait-ce qu'une fois dirigé des flammes sur Culpucier. Je me souviens de vous avoir vue voler jusqu'au Donjon Rouge oui. Mais quand Culpucier a commencé à exploser, c'était du feu vert. Du Feu Grégeois."

Ce n'est pas aussi clair pour Jon que ça semble l'être pour Arya.

"Et ça n'avait pas de sens pour moi. S'il peut tout voir et qu'il est incapable de tromper ou de mentir, pourquoi venait-il de dire quelque chose de faux? J'ai cru un certain temps que je m'étais simplement embrouillée. Peut-être que je n'avais pas vu ce que je pensais. S'il peut tout voir, n'aurait-il pas dû savoir que j'étais à Port-Réal? Ne devrait-il pas savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentir ? Mais j'ai rapidement réalisé qu'être capable de tout voir ne veut pas dire qu'on voit _effectivement _tout. Il a une focalisation singulière maintenant, comme s'il ne cherchait que des choses spécifiques dans le passé et le futur. Des choses sur vous deux. Il m'a ratée à Port-Réal parce qu'il ne me cherchait pas. Il était concentré sur vous."

Jon est plus confus maintenant qu'il ne l'était avant. "Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, Arya."

"Moi non plus," dit-elle. "Sansa est simplement devenue de plus en plus insistante et ne voulait pas écouter quand je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas les hommes pour mener une guerre ni le droit de le faire. Bran lui chuchotait de plus en plus dans l'oreille et, quand j'étais dans les parages pour entendre ce qu'il disait, c'était des choses pour l'encourager, des choses pour réitérer la nécessité d'une guerre, la nécessité de vous retourner l'un contre l'autre pour le bien commun. Tous des soi-disant faits qu'il avait vus, des choses que nous n'étions pas censées remettre en question, et qui le remettrait en question ? Il n'est plus Bran depuis longtemps maintenant. Personne ne comprend vraiment ce qu'il est. Je crois qu'il préfère que ça reste comme ça."

Jon sent la main de Dany saisir la sienne sous la table. Il entrelace leurs doigts ensemble.

"Je n'étais à l'aise avec rien de tout ça et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de venir ici pour vous voir tous les deux par moi-même. Je mènerais une centaine de guerres pour toi, Jon. Pour mon frère. Et si j'étais arrivée ici et que je t'avais trouvé malheureux, fou… trouvé tu étais quelqu'un de différent… je l'aurais fait. Mais rien de ce que Bran m'a raconté sur vous deux ne s'est avéré vrai jusqu'à présent."

"Que pensez-vous que Bran et Sansa essayent d'accomplir?" demande Dany.

"Je ne sais pas," répète Arya.

"Ce qui vous semble le plus probable, alors."

"Ce qui me semble le plus probable est qu'ils veulent votre mort," dit Arya sans ménagement. "C'est l'idée générale de tout ça, en tout cas. Je ne peux imaginer comment ils projettent de vous bouger du trône autrement."

"_Pourquoi_?" demande Jon, sa frustration éclatant hors de lui. Stupidement, il prend tout ça comme une attaque très personnelle, même s'il n'est pas question de lui. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher cependant. Son frère et sa sœur essayent de tuer la femme qu'il aime, la femme qu'ils _savent _qu'il aime. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le prendre pour lui. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent la mort de Dany?"

Il n'a pas l'intention de l'appeler _Dany _devant Arya — il garde ce nom pour quand ils sont seuls, l'intimité du surnom est trop grande pour la partager — mais aucune femme ne semble le remarquer.

"Eh bien, il parait que c'est parce qu'elle est un tyran psychotique," dit Arya d'un air pince-sans-rire, "mais je commence avoir des doutes à ce sujet."

Etant donné que c'est contre _sa _vie qu'on conspire, Daenerys est bien plus calme que ce à quoi Jon s'attend. Elle ferme les yeux et lève le visage vers le plafond. Elle semble être en train de réfléchir, mais Jon sent sa main se dégager de la sienne sous la table et, quand il baisse les yeux, il voit qu'elle a posé sa paume sur son ventre. Pour une raison quelconque, ce tableau — sa main pâle sur son petit ventre, son expression pas beaucoup plus que pensive — libère sa rage en cage. Elle éclate dans sa poitrine, bouillante et aveuglante. A cet instant même, il se fiche pas mal de savoir pourquoi Sansa et Bran font ce qu'ils font. A cet instant précis, il veut les exécuter par lui-même. C'est facile d'oublier qu'ils sont son sang quand qu'ils sont complètement méconnaissables. A cet instant précis, la seule émotion que suscite leur pensée est la honte.

"Je vais aller dans le Nord. Et leurs raisons n'ont pas d'importance. Je n'en ai rien à _faire _des 'visions' de Bran, ni de ses fichus avertissement vagues, ni de la stupidité à laquelle Sansa croit, la stupidité qu'elle utilise pour déguiser une trahison. Je vais aller dans le Nord et ça va cesser—"

"Tu ne peux pas simplement—!"

"Tais-toi!" dit Jon à Arya et elle se penche en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui, surprise. "Je peux et je le ferai!"

"Tu as dit qu'on pouvait parler ensemble," lui rappelle Arya, le menton saillant comme il le faisait toujours avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer quand elle était petite. Ca calme son esprit un instant. "Tu as dit qu'on pouvait travailler ensemble."

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Arya? Tu me dis qu'ils conspirent pour tuer ma reine — mon épouse. Quel homme laisserait ça continuer en restant les bras croisés? Quel roi?"

"On ne laisse pas ça continuer. Mais elle est toujours ta sœur. Et Bran… Je ne sais plus ce que Bran est. Mais il ressemble à notre frère. Et si notre Bran est toujours là, quelque part à l'intérieur?"

Jon pense à la dernière fois qu'il a vu Bran, le vrai Bran. Frêle, brisé — un garçon mutilé dans un lit de malade qui aurait pu être un lit de mort, sa mère pleurant pour lui d'une manière dont personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour Jon. Imaginer le visage mortellement pâle de Bran — le vrai Bran — fait souffrir le cœur de Jon.

Mais c'est une souffrance pour un garçon qui n'existe plus. Un garçon à qui Jon a dit au revoir et n'a plus jamais revu. Et ne reverra plus jamais.

"Il n'est pas là. Bran est perdu," dit Jon d'un ton sévère, "et parfois, je pense que Sansa l'est aussi."

Le visage d'Arya se décompose. C'est l'une des seules vues au monde assez douloureuses pour lui donner à nouveau matière à réflexion, pour lui faire essayer de réfléchir malgré sa colère. Elle tend la main sur la table et serre fermement la sienne.

"Ils sont toujours notre famille," lui dit-elle, sa voix plus douce maintenant. Elle le supplie.

Il peut sentir quelque chose monter en lui. Une terrible pression dans sa poitrine qui grimpe lentement dans sa gorge. Qui fait brûler ses yeux.

"Et Daenerys est _ma_ famille," s'entend-il dire. Sa vision devient plus floue au fur et à mesure que sa souffrance monte. "Si Sansa et Bran se souciaient un tant soit peu de moi, ils ne me feraient jamais ça. Donc dis-moi envers qui je suis censé être loyal."

Arya ne peut pas répondre. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse. Sa main se relâche et retombe; il voit des larmes lui emplir les yeux.

"Le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit," essaye-t-elle de dire, mais ça ne veut plus dire grand-chose pour Jon maintenant.

"Une meute qui se déchire de l'intérieur n'est pas une meute. Un loup s'en sortirait mieux seul."

Les mots affectent Arya comme s'il l'avait physiquement frappée. Elle se tourne pour regarder Daenerys. Faisant appel à elle. Faisant appel à la femme que son frère, sa sœur et elle ont aliénée et écrasée à chaque occasion. La femme que leur sœur et leur frère sont maintenant, dans le meilleur des cas, en train de comploter pour renverser et, dans le pire des cas, en train de comploter pour tuer. Une femme qui a donné plus que qui ce que ce soit pour sauver Winterfell — _leur maison _— du Roi de la Nuit et n'a jamais rien reçu en retour — pas un mot de gentillesse, pas une seconde de gratitude et certainement jamais d'amour.

"Ne le laissez pas faire," demande Arya. Implore. "Ne le laissez pas exécuter ma sœur ni mon frère."

Les lèvres de Dany se baissent un instant, mais rien d'autre ne trahit le fait qu'elle a repris la main de Jon sous la table et qu'elle la serre fort. Rien d'autre ne trahit son propre conflit.

"Que voudriez-vous que je fasse?" demande Daenerys à Arya. "Que je les emprisonne?"

"Parlez-leur. Ils ne vous connaissent pas — montrez-leur qui vous êtes. Montrez-leur que vous serez une bonne reine."

"Je devrais voyager jusqu'au Nord et trouver un moyen de leur prouver que je mérite de vivre? Je devrais trouver un moyen de les supplier de ne pas conspirer contre moi? Je devrais me mettre en quatre pour les rassurer alors qu'ils commettent activement un acte de trahison?" Daenerys épingle Arya avec un regard féroce, un regard qui la fait soudainement apparaître aussi terrifiante que Sansa voudrait que les Nordiens croient qu'elle est. "Non. Nous n'allons pas faire ça."

Arya se penche en avant avec sérieux. "Tout le monde pensait qu'il faudrait une guerre pour convaincre la Maison Arryn de céder les Eyrié à la Maison Targaryen. Des milliers de tués, d'innombrables blessés. Mais Visenya a vu un autre moyen. On lui a donné les Eyrié et tout ce qu'il a fallu, c'était faire monter un petit garçon sur un dragon."

"Une charmante histoire. Mais les compromis non-violents ne fonctionnent que lorsque _les deux _camps sont disposés à être non-violents. Je n'ai envie d'arrêter aucun Stark. Je n'ai certainement pas envie d'en exécuter, non plus. Mais si Jon va leur parler et qu'ils refusent de ployer le genou, que puis-je faire d'autre?"

"Les convaincre!"

"Comment? Que pourrais-je faire d'autre pour les convaincre de quoi que ce soit? J'ai tout sacrifié pour protéger le Nord — si ça ne les a pas convaincus, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire, exactement?"

Arya se tourne pour refaire face à Jon. Il ne peut pas rencontrer son regard. "Jon, si tu dois aller leur parler, vas leur parler. Mais promets-moi que tu ne les exécuteras pas."

Jon ne dit rien. Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

"Personne ne sera exécuté sans un procès," dit Daenerys. "Et avant qu'il y ait un procès, ils seront arrêtés. Et avant qu'ils soient arrêtés, Jon va leur parler et entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire. Mais personne ne promet qu'ils ne seront pas exécutés. Je peux seulement promettre que, s'ils le sont, c'est qu'ils auront fait quelque chose d'assez terrible pour le mériter."

Arya secoue la tête. Elle a l'air nauséeuse. "Nous sommes tous terribles. Ou ne vous souvenez-vous pas?"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais," dit Jon d'un ton cassant, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. "Que dirait Père, Arya? Régicide, trahison — que penserait-il?"

"Il penserait que c'est aussi horrible qu'on le pense tous les deux. Je ne serais pas là si je ne le croyais pas."

Jon baisse un instant la tête. Il se frotte les yeux, souhaitant ne jamais être sorti du lit ce matin. Souhaitant n'être jamais retourné à Winterfell avec Dany, n'avoir jamais quitté ce bateau. Plus tard, il le sait, il reconnaitra que c'est une pensée stupide, égoïste. Mais à ce moment précis, il s'autorise à être stupide et égoïste.

"Je vais aller leur parler," dit-il finalement à Arya. Il relève le visage et soutient son regard. "Je vais essayer de comprendre. Mais ils vont devoir me parler aussi. Ils vont devoir essayer de comprendre aussi. S'ils ne peuvent pas — s'ils refusent de ployer le genou, refusent d'arrêter de comploter contre la reine et contre moi, s'ils continuent d'être une menace — je les arrêterai et les exécuterai moi-même."

Arya baisse les yeux sur la table. Jon n'a pas de ressentiment contre ses larmes, sa frustration. Il les comprend. Dany et lui sont silencieux; ils laissent le temps à Arya de surmonter sa tristesse, le temps de sécher ses larmes.

"Je sais que c'est dur," dit-il doucement. "Vraiment, Arya, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi."

Arya lui semble petite alors. Jeune. Elle lui répond avec le visage baissé, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux.

"Je croyais que, quand je serais enfin rentrée à la maison, je serais _à la maison_. Mais la maison n'est plus là. Ma famille n'est plus là. Etre là est fait juste mal."

Jon ne supporte pas sa douleur. Il tend les bras par-dessus la table et serre l'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Il ne peut pas changer la vérité de ce qu'elle a dit, cependant.

"Je ne suis plus qui j'étais. Et eux non plus. Je ne récupérai jamais ce que j'ai cherché pendant toutes ces années. Ce pourquoi je me suis battue."

"Non," convient Jon, même si ça le tue. "Le passé n'est plus là. Il ne pourra jamais revenir. Mais je suis toujours là, Arya. Je l'ai toujours été. Et on doit regarder vers le futur maintenant."

Elle le regarde dans les yeux. Les siens sont aussi sombres que la marre qui se trouve près de l'arbre cœur.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui y sera," lui dit-elle. Sa voix se brise. "Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer."

Il s'accroche plus fermement à sa main. "Je serai là. Je ne peux pas parler pour tout le reste. Mais je serai là. Tu es ma sœur. Et le fait que tu sois venue ici… Je ne pourrai jamais te dire à quel point ça compte pour moi."

Il se souvient de nombreuses fois dans sa vie où il s'est senti tellement seul et perdu que le futur n'était rien de plus qu'un vide noir. Il sait ce que c'est d'essayer de se réjouir de quelque chose qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer, pas se représenter. Il veut qu'Arya sache qu'elle a une place ici, si elle la veut. Qu'elle est sa famille et, maintenant, elle est celle de Daenerys aussi. Il veut lui dire qu'il va être un père, qu'ils ont _tous _une chose pour laquelle se réjouir. Un avenir à aider protéger. Mais il n'appartient pas qu'à lui de dire toutes ces choses, pas qu'à lui de les partager.

Un coup sur la porte de la salle du conseil détourne leur attention d'Arya. Jon et Daenerys échangent un regard frustré. Jon se lève.

"On parlera encore ce soir, Arya. D'accord? Est-ce que tu vas rester? Ou est-ce que tu vas rentrer à Winterfell?"

"Je ne retournerai plus jamais à Winterfell," leur dit-elle à tous les deux et, même s'il est possible qu'elle soit légèrement dramatique à cause e sa douleur, il la croit quand même.

Arya et Tyrion se croisent tandis qu'elle sort de la salle du conseil. Jon ne rate pas le regard méchant qu'elle lance au Lannister, ni le regard surpris qu'il lui lance en retour. Aussitôt que Tyrion s'est assis au bout de la table en face de Daenerys, l'un des gardes ferme la porte. L'air circonspect que Tyrion a dit à Jon que ça va être une longue réunion et Jon, sentant son ventre contracter de faim, se souvient que Dany et lui n'ont même pas encore eu l'occasion de manger aujourd'hui. Ca le rend encore moins réceptif au conseil de Tyrion.

"Arya Stark?" leur demande Tyrion. "Que voulait Arya Stark?"

Dany ignore la question. "Qu'y a-t-il à Essos?"

Il se dérobe. "Puis-je d'abord vous rappeler que nous sommes à _Westeros_?"

"Puis-je vous rappeler que le peuple d'Essos reste, maintenant et pour toujours, mon peuple?"

"Très bien," marmonne Tyrion, son argument abattu avant même d'avoir pu prendre son envol. Il rencontre momentanément les yeux de Jon et puis commence. "Daario Naharis signale la présence de navires esclavagistes dans la Baie des Dragons. Ces navires ont été coulés avec peu de blessés de notre côté, même si cela témoigne d'un problème plus important qui se passe en Essos. Il semble, Majesté, que votre absence ait donné du courage à ceux qui sont restés dans l'ombre."

"Pas du tout surprenant," commente Dany. "C'est difficile de craindre quelqu'un à l'autre bout du monde." Jon et Tyrion l'observent tous deux se lever et marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos tandis qu'elle regarde Drogon traverser les nuages. Les deux hommes échangent un autre regard dans le silence qui suit, jusqu'à ce que Dany reprenne la parole. "Je vais devoir faire une apparition alors, si mon absence leur a donné un faux sentiment de sécurité."

Jon repousse sa chaise et se lève immédiatement, la pensée lui agrippant la poitrine avec terreur. Il traverse la pièce jusqu'à sa reine — son épouse — et se tient à ses côtés, son expression détaillant tout son dégoût face à cette idée.

"Dany," marmonne-t-il où elle seule peut entendre, son ton légèrement réprobateur.

Tyrion, pour une fois, est d'accord avec Jon. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté, la Reine n'a pas à grimper sur un dragon et voler jusqu'à Essos pour exécuter des esclavagistes."

Jon aimerait que Tyrion se taise. Il ne pense pas que Tyrion soit susceptible de faire autre chose que convaincre Dany de faire le contraire de ce qu'il demande. Jon prend la main de Dany dans la sienne et tire gentiment, juste assez pour la tourner pour lui faire face afin qu'il puisse rencontrer ses yeux. Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais son regard si. Il examine ses yeux, jette un regard qui en dit long sur la blessure à la tête, passe un bras autour de taille et attire le devant de son corps contre le sien, où ils sentent tous les deux le renflement pressé entre eux.

"Je ne peux pas simplement les laisser. Je ne peux pas simplement les laisser retomber dans leurs chaines," dit-elle, mais Jon sait que les mots sont surtout pour lui.

"Alors on va trouver un autre moyen," dit-il. Il resserre ses bras autour d'elle. "Je t'en prie, Dany."

Ses yeux se ferment. Elle inspire profondément, le conflit évident pesant dans ses pensées. Jon attend en retenant son souffle. Quand elle se tourne dans ses bras et retourne vers la table du conseil, il a peur.

"Nous allons envoyer une armée sous le commandement de Ver Gris. Les esclavagistes auront le choix de fuir ou de mourir. Il n'y a pas d'autre option."

C'est un compromis, mais Jon ne peut pas dire qu'il en soit content.

"Ca nous prendrait des forces qu'on a sous la main ici," lui rappelle Jon, même s'il est sûr qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se le faire rappeler.

"Seulement un problème si tu anticipes des ennuis persistants de la part du Nord," rétorque-t-elle. Ses sourcils se lèvent. "Est-ce le cas?"

"Non. Je vais m'en occuper. Mais nous ne pouvons pas présumer que le Nord est notre seule menace. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont notre seule menace _actuelle _que nous ne serons pas confrontés à une autre dès que la moitié de notre armée ou plus aura disparu."

Tyrion n'en a pas l'air content, mais il dit: "Je suis d'accord avec Jon."

"_Le Roi _Jon," le corrige Dany d'un ton brusque. Le regard que Tyrion et elle échangent dit à Jon qu'aucun des deux n'a oublié leur désaccord précédent peu importe à quel point ils jouent bien le jeu maintenant. "Quelles autres menaces devrais-je anticiper? Le Nord est le seul royaume en rébellion, le seul royaume à ne pas nous avoir juré allégeance. La Reine Yara gouverne les Iles de Fer, oui, mais la Reine Yara est l'une de nos plus puissants alliés."

Elle n'a rien dit de faux, mais Jon n'est pas rassuré. Il sait que la plus grande partie de son malaise est de nature personnelle: il ne veut pas qu'elle soit seule ici, sans lui, avec la moitié de ses armées et Ver Gris partis. La pensée l'inonde d'une peur qu'il ne peut pas nommer, un genre de peur qu'il a très rarement ressenti dans sa vie avant.

"Envoie des hommes sous le commandement de quelqu'un d'autre," dit-il. "Pas Ver Gris."

"Ver Gris est mon soldat le plus courageux, le plus qualifié et le plus loyal."

"Ce qui est précisément pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui devrait partir loin de toi."

Les yeux de Dany se posent brusquement vers les siens. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas _toi _qui devrait partir loin de moi."

"Donc on envoie des hommes à Winterfell afin d'arrêter les deux Stark restant dans le Nord et les ramener à Port-Réal pour être exécutés? Oui, ça va bien être reçu par les maisons vassales."

"Le roi a raison," intervient Tyrion. "Il doit partir à Winterfell. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens."

Jon et Dany, en synchronie immédiate: "Taisez-vous, Lord Tyrion."

"Vous savez que je dis la vérité."

"Je sais que vous pensez que vous allez me manipuler pour me faire partir dans le Nord pendant que vous resterez ici, seul avec notre reine," dit Jon d'un ton mordant, "et ça n'arrivera pas. Si je vais dans le Nord, vous venez aussi. A vous de décider si vous venez volontairement ou en tant que prisonnier."

Le visage de Tyrion se plisse avec douleur. Il fait passer son regard de Jon à Dany, mais Dany reste impassible. Il se retourne vers Jon.

"Je ne suis pas l'ennemi," essaye-t-il de dire.

"Alors prouvez-le moi," ordonne Jon. "Venez au Nord avec moi. Aidez-moi à faire entendre raison à Sansa. A Bran."

"Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle," se moque Tyrion. "Je ne peux faire entendre raison à personne quand il n'y a peut-être pas de raison."

"Vous feriez mieux de me montrer que vous essayez du mieux que vous pouvez fichtrement malgré tout."

Le silence qui suit est tendue, échauffé. Jon refuse de baisser les yeux devant Tyrion; la Main de la Reine finit par détourner le regard, se tournant vers Dany, qui fixe résolument la porte, la colonne raide.

"Où est Ser Davos?" demande-t-elle soudainement. "Faites-le appeler. Je veux son conseil."

Ni Jon ni Tyrion ne se lève. Jon suppose que Tyrion a encore moins envie que lui d'être celui quoi doit quitter la reine. Ils se regardent avec méfiance par-dessus la table, en agrippant tous deux le bord. Finalement, Tyrion appelle l'un des gardes dehors par son nom et lui ordonne d'aller chercher Ser Davos et de le ramener immédiatement ici. Les laissant tous les trois mijoter dans un malaise silencieux durant le quart d'heure qui suit pendant qu'ils attendent.

* * *

IV.

Ser Davos amène avec lui une sorte de caractère bourru simple qui atténue considérablement la tension dans la pièce.

"Je n'arrive pas à voir où est le dilemme, Vos Majestés," dit Ser Davos. "Il me semble que les étapes nécessaires sont les mêmes qu'avant. Le Roi Jon et Lord Tyrion devraient aller dans le Nord, comme convenu auparavant. Nous savons tous que le meilleur moyen d'éviter le conflit avec le Nord est de trouver un moyen de faire un compromis avec la Maison Stark. Après, que cela soit possible ou non est une autre question, mais nous devrions au moins essayer d'éviter le plus possible les effusions de sang tant que nous le pouvons encore." Il se tourne pour faire face à Dany directement. "Majesté, la situation en Essos semble s'aggraver et, si c'est toujours une priorité pour vous—"

"Ca l'est."

"Alors nous devrions nous en occuper de la manière la plus efficace possible, mais pas au détriment de la sécurité de votre règne ici. Je crois que Daario Naharis gouverne toujours à votre place aux côtés des Puînés?"

"Oui," accorde Daenerys, inclinant la tête.

"Forts de combien d'hommes?" demande Ser Davos, passant son regard entre Tyrion et Dany d'un air interrogatif.

"Deux milles, je crois," répond Tyrion.

"Il semble que leurs deux milles se défendent bien. Nous devrions envoyer des renforts pour assurer que la situation reste sous contrôle, mais pas plus qu'un millier de nos hommes à moins d'avoir une raison de penser que plus sont nécessaires et, d'après moi, Majesté, ils ne semblent pas l'être. Nous pouvons facilement sécuriser la Baie des Dragons."

"Et le reste d'Essos?" demande Dany.

"Eh bien, j'imagine que toute nouvelle conquête devra attendre que vous soyez rétablie et ayez mis au monde l'avenir de la Maison Targaryen en toute sécurité," dit-il sans ménagement. "Ce qui est important là tout de suite, Majesté, avant toute chose, est de rendre la situation la plus stable possible _ici_. On a besoin de vous _ici_ et, pour cela, il faut que Jon et vous soyez entourés des meilleurs gardes, de la meilleure armée. Y compris Ver Gris. Il est plus important que jamais que vous soyez entourée de personnes en qui vous avez confiance."

Jon n'a jamais autant respecté Ser Davos. Durant un instant, en le regardant, il ressent le même sentiment de fierté et de sécurité que la présence de Ned Stark lui procurait autrefois.

"Et qui mènera mes milles hommes à l'Est?"

"Il me semble que Ver Gris, en tant que Maître de la Guerre, n'aura aucun problème à trouver quelqu'un de convenable pour nous parmi les rangs," Ser Davos hausse les épaules.

Jon sent le regard de Dany et, quand il rencontre ses yeux, il y voit une question silencieuse. En réponse, il lui pose la main sur le genou. Il est soulagé quand sa main couvre la sienne.

"Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais je voulais des éclaircissements sur quel vin nous devons envoyer au Nord…"

"Tout ce qu'il reste, tout ce que nous avons," répond Dany. Jon la voit remuer sur sa chaise et se demande si elle est aussi tenaillée par la faim que lui. Il se rend maintenant compte de pourquoi un conseil restreint complet est nécessaire: il ne peut pas imaginer que Dany et lui auront jamais le temps de remanger si tout leur incombe à eux et un (ou deux) autres. "Nous vous faisons confiance, Ser Davos. Envoyez ce qui vous semble le mieux; nous vous donnons notre bénédiction sur tout ce que vous choisirez."

Ser Davos regarde Jon. Il hoche la tête pour marquer son accord.

"Y a-t-il autre chose?" demande Jon à leurs conseillers.

Tyrion remue sur sa chaise et retire un tas de parchemins roulés d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. Jon sent le soupir réprimé de Dany. Il glisse en avant sur sa chaise, se rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle, sa main remontant sur sa cuisse. Son pouce caresse d'avant en arrière; la réconforter le réconforte aussi.

"J'ai le rapport d'un Constructeur de Culpucier et notre programme détaillé de l'Argentier—"

"La construction se passe très bien," interrompt Ser Davos, brusque. Ses yeux sont sur Jon et Daenerys; Jon se demande s'il peut voir leur lassitude. "Il se passe des choses formidables à Culpucier et, comme nous l'avions prévu, cela a fait un monde de différence pour les petits gens que vous ayez accordé la priorité à la réparation complète pour eux avant que des travaux ne soient faits ici dans le Donjon Rouge. Le programme est celui que nous avons décidé la semaine dernière, sauf que maintenant nous avons répartis les fonds pour chaque point et nous sommes prêts à avancer avec notre prochain ordre du jour. Maintenant — vous deux allez prendre votre repas. Si quoi que ce soit d'importance immédiate se produit, nous viendrons vous trouver."

Jon n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Dany et lui se lèvent et, dès qu'ils ont quitté la salle du conseil, il enroule son bras autour de sa taille et expire.

* * *

V.

Après un déjeuner partagé, Dany prend sa main dans la sienne et le tire à nouveau à l'intérieur de la Crypte-aux-Vierges.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais plus supporter d'être cloitrée ici une minute de plus," lui rappelle-t-il. Ils se sont fait amener leur repas dans cette serre à moitié détruite qu'ils aiment tant. Jon était aussi reconnaissant de l'air frais que Dany.

"Je ne peux pas. Et on ne va pas rester cloîtrer," répond-telle, l'emmenant dans les escaliers. Il comprend assez rapidement. Ils marchent sur le chemin de ronde, s'arrêtant lorsque Drogon descend en piqué pour atterrir.

"C'est comme s'il savait que nous venions le voir," dit Jon et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, aussi stupéfait et enchanté par les dragons qu'il l'a toujours été.

Dany relâche la main de Jon et s'approche de Drogon. Elle caresse les écailles le long de sa face, son sourire suffisamment magnifique pour que Jon se retrouve à la fixer momentanément comme un amoureux transi. Elle appuie sa joue contre les écailles du dragon, laissant échapper de l'affection à chaque respiration, et puis elle rencontre le regard de Jon. "Tu viens?"

Il n'est pas sûr. "C'est toi la cavalière de Drogon."

"D'autres sont déjà montés sur lui. Je serai avec toi. Et puis — il t'aime beaucoup tu sais."

Jon lance un regard sceptique à Drogon, son incertitude n'étant que renforcée par l'air particulièrement vicieux du dragon. "Je ne sais pas."

Elle laisse tomber sa main des écailles de Drogon et revient vers Jon. Elle prend ses deux mains dans les siennes, son sourire lumineux et attachant.

"Tu as peur?" lui demande-t-elle.

Il lance un autre regard à Drogon alors que celui-ci se penche en avant, observant chacune de leurs interactions avec des yeux perçants. "Euh… un peu, ouais."

"N'ai pas peur. Viens avec moi. Sois avec moi," lui demande-t-elle. Et comment pourrait-il le lui refuser?

Etonnement, monter sur Drogon est bien différent de monter sur Rhaegal. Rhaegal était plus petit, ce qui a fait supposer à Jon que le parcours pour arriver sur son dos serait plus simple, mais il trouve que grimper sur Drogon est un exploit plus facile. Peut-être parce que Drogon a l'habitude d'avoir un cavalier ou peut-être parce que Dany lui tend la main pour l'aider à monter, mais ce n'est pas une expérience aussi éprouvante pour les nerfs que toutes les fois qu'il est grimpé sur Rhaegal.

Evidemment, il réalise vite que la personnalité spécifique de chaque dragon joue un rôle dans le parcours en tant que tel. Rhaegal été joyeux, crâneur et — pensait Jon— un peu drôle de peu importe la manière dont les dragons pouvaient être drôles.

Mais Drogon est intense, puissant — Jon a à peine le temps de saisir la taille de Dany avant que Drogon ne s'élance dans les airs comme s'ils étaient poursuivis, la force du lancement faisant presque basculer Jon en arrière et de son vaste dos. Il relâche ses bras de la taille de Dany par peur de l'attirer avec lui dans sa chute et s'agrippe à n'importe quelle écaille sur laquelle il peut trouver une prise, le vent fort lui faisant couler les yeux de larmes et de douleur. Par-dessus la vitesse du vent violent, Jon entend Dany rire.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demande-t-elle, tournant la tête pour le regarder. Il ne sait pas ce que son visage montre, mais elle tend une main derrière elle et attrape une poignée de son justaucorps, le hissant en avant avec une force étonnante pour que son torse soit à nouveau pressé contre son dos. Il enroule prudemment ses bras autour de sa taille.

Ca semble durer une éternité avant que Drogon se redresse et ralentisse son allure. Jon risque un coup d'œil vers le sol; tout comme les autres fois, il est frappé d'émerveillement et de crainte en voyant comme tout est très loin en-dessous. Comme tout dans le monde semble petit. Comme c'est sans importance. Il resserre ses bras autour de Dany et baisse la tête, pressant un baiser dans la courbe de son cou. Sa main se pose à l'arrière de sa tête en réponse, ses ongles lui éraflant le cuir chevelu d'une telle façon que ça lui fait réprimer un frisson. Il se sent assez stable maintenant pour relâcher un peu ses bras, pour laisser ses mains caresser la forme de son corps, ses lèvres bougeant de son épaule à son cou. Il n'y a personne ici pour les séparer. Personne ici pour leur demander quoi que ce soit — personne d'autres qu'eux deux.

"Ce que tu ressens par rapport au fait que je parte en Essos est ce que je ressens par rapport au fait que tu partes au Nord," lui dit-elle.

Il presse son front contre son épaule et soupire.

"J'espère toujours que tu pourras trouver une meilleure solution."

"Je n'en connais pas. Mais je veux que tu comprennes ce que je ressens."

"Je _comprends, _Dany."

"Alors tu vas assurer ta sécurité. Si tu comprends véritablement ce que je ressens, tu feras tout ce que tu devras faire pour assurer ta sécurité. Pour me revenir." Elle se tourne suffisamment sur le côté pour lui donner lui permettre de le regarder. Sous le soleil du Sud, ses yeux lui font penser à des améthystes. "Peu importe ce que tu devras faire, tu dois le faire et puis tu dois revenir."

Il glisse sa main le long du côté de sa taille, sur sa hanche, le long de sa jambe. Il pose sa main sur sa cuisse, sa paume réchauffant le tissu résistant de son pantalon d'équitation caché sous sa robe. Il se penche en avant et l'embrasse sous l'oreille, ses cheveux doux lorsqu'ils lui effleurent le visage.

"Est-ce un ordre, Majesté?"

Elle tourne le visage, le rapprochant de celui de Jon. Son cœur remplit tous les espaces vides de sa poitrine et, tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux avec les caresses de sa main, il sent son ventre se serrer. Son souffle est chaud contre ses lèvres.

"Le plus important que j'ai jamais donné."

Il lève les bras et lui prend tendrement le visage dans les mains, amenant ses lèvres en avant pour rencontrer les siennes. Il l'embrasse doucement au début, puis plus fort, ses mains se déplaçant dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle tourne son corps pour lui faire face du mieux qu'elle peut. Il se délecte de la saveur de sa bouche durant seulement quelques secondes avant de ressentir un changement soudain et terrifiant de stabilité. Drogon plonge dans une descente en piqué sans avertissement, obligeant Jon et Dany à chercher rapidement une prise. Dany redresse facilement Drogon après quelques instants effroyables, mais le mal est fait: le cœur de Jon s'écrase tellement fort contre ses côtes qu'il se sent un peu nauséeux.

"Il est juste un peu irrité de devoir me partager, je pense," admet Dany, un peu penaude.

Jon tapote mollement les écailles de Drogon, son cœur toujours logé dans sa gorge. "C'est noté. Mes excuses."

Elle rit à nouveau, totalement à l'aise ici dans les airs, Jon derrière elle, Drogon en-dessous. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si Sansa et Bran pouvaient la voir comme ça — radieuse, puissante, sa _bonté _scintillant aussi brillamment sous le soleil que ses cheveux argentés-dorés, qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun doute. Mais il est sûr que c'est de la naïveté de sa part.

Ils savourent la chaleur du soleil et la paix de la compagnie l'un de l'autre durant un certain temps mais, Jon garde en tête, tout ce temps, que c'est probablement leur seule occasion de parler des choses dont ils doivent parler, sans interruption et en toute intimité. Elle le voit aussi.

"Est-ce que tu fais toujours confiance à Arya?" demande-t-elle.

Jon se force à réfléchir à la question au lieu d'y répondre instinctivement.

"Dans une certaine mesure," se décide-t-il. "Mais je pense qu'elle est perdue."

"Oui, je pensais la même chose. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir."

"Moi non plus," admet Jon. Il a, après tout, été perdu à cause de raisons similaires. Une maison divisée n'apportait aucun réconfort. Une meute en guerre n'apportait aucune sécurité.

"Elle a besoin de toi," dit Daenerys à Jon, sa voix plus douce maintenant. "Je pense que, à bien des égards, tu es la seule famille qu'elle reconnait toujours. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle est vraiment venue ici. Quand on est dépouillé de tout, on se raccroche à ce qui reste."

Il presse son visage contre son épaule. "J'aimerais pouvoir tout arranger. J'aimerais pouvoir tout améliorer pour elle."

"Moi aussi," dit-elle et il peut entendre la sincérité de sa voix. Ca le pousse seulement à l'aimer davantage. A la respecter davantage. "J'arrangerais tout si je pouvais. Si ça n'allait pas nous détruire."

"Je sais que tu le ferais," lui assure-t-il. "Peut-être que les choses auront plus de sens à Winterfell. Peut-être que je pourrai trouver une solution pacifique. Peut-être que Tyrion se montrera à la hauteur de la situation et sera utile pour une fois."

"Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions."

Il fait un bruit pour marquer son accord. Il n'est pas trop optimiste non plus, mais il sait qu'il va quand même faire de son mieux.

"J'aimerais qu'on puisse parler du bébé à Arya. Je pense que ce serait plus facile si on pouvait… elle comprendrait mieux notre point de vue."

"Mmm. Pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée. Ce n'est pas une information que je veux que Sansa ait."

"Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être une information que _Bran _a? Ils doivent déjà le savoir."

"Je ne sais pas si je crois que Bran voit la moitié de ce qu'il dit voir. Mais s'ils le savent effectivement, c'est encore plus de raison de les arrêter. Ca rend leur trahison encore plus impardonnable."

Il sait qu'elle a raison. S'ils savent que Dany attend l'enfant de Jon, ça veut dire que leur complot pour sa ruine — et, presque certainement, sa mort — est indéniablement un fratricide. Il ne veut pas croire qu'ils feraient ça. Et il ne croit _pas _qu'Arya ferait ça.

"Arya ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça. Jamais," dit Jon. "Si elle savait qu'ils complotent peut-être tout en sachant que tu es enceinte, elle se retournerait contre eux."

"Ca dépend seulement d'envers qui son sentiment de loyauté est le plus grand. Toi ou Sansa. Toi ou Bran."

Peut-être que ça fait de lui un imbécile, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que ça a toujours été lui.

* * *

VI.

Il ne peut pas se résoudre à partir pour le Nord avant d'être sûr que tout est en ordre ici à Port-Réal, donc il lui faut plusieurs jours pour s'organiser et se préparer. Cette préparation leur donne un peu plus de temps, à Dany et lui, pour profiter de la compagnie l'un de l'autre aussi souvent qu'ils en ont l'occasion — ce qui n'est pas aussi souvent que Jon aimerait — et ça leur donne l'occasion de passer voir leurs quelques alliés restés un peu à Port-Réal après le mariage, surtout Gendry et Yara.

Ils sont une distraction bienvenue du stress du départ imminent de Jon — particulièrement Yara, qui est la reine la moins royale que Jon ait jamais rencontrée et qu'il rencontrera probablement jamais. Elle fait rire Dany plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre et Jon passe lui-même souvent leur repas plié en deux. Ca aide, aussi, que Yara et Arya forment rapidement des liens d'amitié (pas du tout inattendue). Ce qui _est _inattendu, cependant, est peu importe ce qu'Arya forme avec Gendry. Ce que ce 'quelque chose' est, Jon ne le sait pas: il a peu d'intérêt à le découvrir. Sa sœur n'est plus une enfant, mais ça l'empêchera pas de l'aimer quand même comme ça, de la voir avec le même regard protecteur qu'il posait sur elle quand elle était petite. Tout ce qui lui importe est que Gendry fait sourire Arya. Tout le reste sont les affaires d'Arya.

Le meilleur développement aux yeux de Jon est la manière dont Daenerys semble rentrer et sortir des conversations de Yara et d'Arya avec plus de facilité chaque jour. La révérence et le respect absolus et sans réserve de Yara pour Dany semble déteindre de plus en plus sur Arya. Jon les observe pendant les repas, le cœur chaud dans sa poitrine, ne voulant rien de plus qu'arrêter le temps et laisser Dany simplement vivre chaque moment de rire le plus longtemps possible.

Peut-être en un effort pour ne pas gâcher le bref sursis qu'ils ont tous trouvés les uns avec les autres, sa sœur et lui n'ont plus d'autres discussions sur Sansa et Bran. Jon pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à discuter: Arya veut leur sécurité, mais elle sait que Jon fera ce qu'il a à faire pour protéger Daenerys, et rien ne changera ça. Au lieu de se concentrer sur les points où ils ne s'entendent pas, il se concentre sur les points où ils s'entendent. Il prend le temps de se joindre à elle pour s'entraîner quand il peut, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle Aiguille peut valoir Grand-Griffe, et il l'emmène avec Dany et lui quand ils vont se promener dans Culpucier à chaque fois qu'il peut s'arranger pour que ça arrive. Il sait que la paix entre eux tous est une chose fragile, mais il essaye de la savourer quand même.

Après le départ de Gendry et Yara, cependant, Arya commence à nouveau se replier sur elle-même avec Dany et lui. Il est certain que ça n'aide pas qu'il parte bientôt pour le Nord. Le trop peu de jours où leur petit groupe a ri ensemble n'étaient pas longs du tout, mais Jon a le sentiment que c'était le plus près de _proche _qu'Arya s'est sentie d'un groupe de gens depuis longtemps. Il sent sa solitude croissante. Mais pas aussi vivement que Daenerys.

"Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, d'une certaine façon," dit-elle à Jon, seuls dans leur chambre, sa peau contre la sienne. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu la famille ni la maison, pas comme elle, donc la perte que je ressentais était différente. Mais je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression de n'avoir sa place nulle part."

"Elle veut avoir à nouveau sa place à Winterfell."

"On veut tous avoir notre place là d'où on vient. Mais la maison n'est pas un endroit."

"Non," approuve Jon, son visage caché dans ses cheveux. Il fait descendre ses mains le long de son dos, son cœur grand dans sa poitrine. Elle en est la preuve. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il se sentirait à la maison _ici, _dans le sud, à Port-Réal. Mais c'est le cas. Parce que ce n'est pas endroit, la maison. C'est Dany.

Daenerys reste silencieuse si longtemps que Jon pense qu'elle s'est endormie, et il est à deux doigts de faire de même. Mais ensuite elle parle à nouveau, sa voix hésitante, interrogative.

"Tu penses qu'elle va rester ici? Quand tu iras au Nord, je veux dire."

Jon se recule et baisse les yeux sur le visage de sa femme. Sa beauté est envoûtante dans la faible lumière, son incertitude poignante.

"Ici avec toi?" demande-t-il. Il ne peut empêcher comme son cœur migre dans sa gorge avec cette pensée.

Elle ne répond pas, mais ses lèvres s'ouvrent un instant comme si elle allait le fait. Elle lâche une expiration tremblante à la place, ses yeux dansant avec ceux de Jon, ses pensées évidentes. Il lui prend le visage entre les mains, s'émerveillant de la douceur de ses joues, de la chaleur de sa peau.

"Tu veux sauver tout le monde," murmure-t-il.

De la tristesse passe dans ses yeux comme des nuages bloquant le soleil. "Et qu'y a-t-il de mal là-dedans?"

Il se penche en avant et l'embrasse. Toute son affection et son respect passent dedans et, quand il se recule, il se retrouve submergé tout entier par l'émotion.

"Rien," murmure-t-il. "Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans." Il l'embrasse à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois, sa poitrine prête à éclater d'amour. "Rien."

Elle est légère dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'embrasse: sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules, son cœur. Il ne supporte pas d'arrêter. Ne supporter pas de s'éloigner. Ca le frappe à ce moment-là. Qu'il va la quitter. Et il est frappé d'une terreur qui s'accroche fermement à lui, une terreur qui le laisse essoufflé et agité. Il remet sa bouche sur la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle et, ensuite, il s'arrête pour l'écouter.

"Je ne suis pas si noble que ça," lui dit-elle et il se demande si elle pense que son affection vient seulement parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour Arya.

"Si, tu l'es," réfute-t-il, sa voix basse.

"Non. Je ne veux pas non plus être toute seule. Je ne veux pas non plus me sentir seule."

Ces mots alimentent la peur et la tristesse en lui. Il canalise ce désespoir dans ses baisers, ses caresses. Il essaye de s'imaginer se réveiller dans le froid de Winterfell, la place à côté de lui vide, et il est difficile de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être renvoyé dans le passé, quand il était plus jeune, perdu. Avant qu'il ait des titres. Avant qu'il ait un nom.

Ce qui est plus dur à supporter que ça, c'est l'idée qu'il va laisser Dany ici sans sa maison.

Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, il se sent perdu.

* * *

VII.

Ses cauchemars l'agrippent comme les mains des morts, implacables, terrifiants et froids comme la glace.

Dans ceux-ci, il est déchiré et transpercé par une série de visions perverses, son esprit sautant d'une horreur à l'autre jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine semble être écrasée sous le poids de sa panique. Il est Aegon l'Usurpateur et, tout autour de lui, le sol est mouillé de sang, de morceaux de chairs, de peaux carbonisées, de cheveux argentés trempés d'une couleur rubis, et sa tête résonne de cris — il est Aegon l'Indigne et son épouse sanglote à ses pieds, brisée et se vidant de son sang, le suppliant de la laisser tranquille, mais il baisse le bras et la soulève par la gorge — il est le Roi Fou et la Reine Rhaella implore sa pitié, ses cris aigus et sa souffrance emplissant le Donjon Rouge, le goût de son sang aussi tranchant qu'une épée — il est le Prince Rhaegar et ses mains sont couvertes de sang, et la vie de Lyanna Stark s'écoule autour de lui, une marre chaude, sombre, son visage pâle cessant de bouger, ses derniers mots s'interrogeant sur leur fils — il est Viserys Targaryen et il tient sa sœur par les cheveux et il se sent puissant alors, avec elle en pleurs et haletante à ses pieds, sa terreur et sa douleur les seules choses au monde qui lui donnent le sentiment d'être un roi — il est Aegon Targaryen et il enfonce un poignard dans la poitrine de Daenerys Targaryen—

_Non._

C'est comme si un couteau lui transperçait le crâne lorsqu'il s'arrache à quelle que soit l'horreur qui s'est abattue sur lui. Il se retrouve à fixer le mur de sa chambre quand sa conscience remonte enfin à la surface, ses yeux secs et brûlants, comme s'ils avaient été ouverts tout le temps qu'il rêvait (rêvait?), comme s'il avait fixé ce mur tout ce temps. Son corps tremble tellement fort qu'il a du mal à respirer et, quand il bouge pour s'asseoir, pour essayer de se calmer, il est saisi de peur en voyant Dany de l'autre côté du lit. Elle dort toujours profondément, ses cheveux argentés ruisselant sur les draps, et la peur qui s'empare de lui avec cette vision est dirigée contre lui-même. Il essaye de se déplacer si frénétiquement au bord du lit qu'il lui arrache accidentellement les couvertures en même temps. Il se perche sur le bord du lit, attaché par les couvertures enroulées autour de ses jambes, de la sueur ruisselant le long de son dos nu — la nausée se hisse dans son corps — sa tête est en _feu — _il ne peut pas penser — il ne peut pas se souvenir —

"Jon?" entend-il et puis il se plie en deux et vomit partout sur le sol.

Tout semble lointain à cause du battement écrasant de son pouls. Il entend vaguement le lit grincer, se rend vaguement compte des mains douces de Dany sur ses épaules. Quand elle parle, il peut à peine traiter ses questions calmes. Il tremble jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche en avant et est de nouveau malade, cette fois si violemment qu'il glisse presque du bord du lit. Elle l'attrape autour du ventre, le tirant en arrière contre sa poitrine, ses mots paniqués un son étouffé, lointain. _Reste loin de moi, _dit-il presque, craignant de la regarder, craignant de la toucher, craignant de la blesser. Il voit la main de Viserys lui tirer les cheveux en arrière, les cuisses meurtries de la Reine Rhaella, le sang jaillissant autour du poignard dans sa poitrine — il se penche, pensant qu'il va peut-être encore être malade.

Il ne peut penser à rien sauf à combien il a mal, combien il a peur — jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'elle s'est éloignée de lui. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'effraye le plus: qu'elle soit près de loin ou qu'elle soit loin. Il recommence à trembler, ayant froid sans sa chaleur contre lui, l'air frais de la nuit glacial contre sa peau trempée de sueur. Il cligne des yeux pour ôter la sueur ou les larmes de ses yeux et se tourne pour voir où elle est partie. Il la voit à la porte, appelant déjà quelqu'un dans une langue qu'il ne connait pas, et il l'appelle, trouvant enfin la force de parler.

"Non, je ne veux personne," supplie-t-il et la douleur qui lui perce toujours le crâne le fait commencer à pleurer.

Il ne sait pas comment il le sait, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas malade. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il sait que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar. Et il a aussi peur que ce qu'il a mal.

Elle retourne à ses côtés, un feu en plein hiver, et il la laisse bercer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts passent dans ses boucles trempées de sueur et elle ne demande rien, mais il la sent trembler.

"Je ne ferais jamais ça," bredouille-t-il — ne disant rien de sensé et le sachant mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher. "Je ne ferais jamais ça. Je ne ferais jamais ça. Rien de tout ça, jamais. Dany, je ne ferais jamais ça. Je ne ferais jamais ça."

"Je sais, je sais," apaise-t-elle et il croit presque que c'est vrai. "Es-tu malade? As-tu besoin du mestre?"

Il ne peut pas répondre: il respire à nouveau de façon superficielle, le ventre à nouveau pris de nausées.

"Était-ce une terreur nocturne?"

Il pense à la sécheresse de ses yeux, à la douleur dans sa tête, la manière dont ces visions lui ont déchiré l'esprit. Il n'est pas étranger aux cauchemars. Ce n'était pas ça.

"Non," jure-t-il. Il ne peut pas croire que ces choses puissent venir de son esprit à lui. Il ne peut pas croire qu'une noirceur pareille puisse venir de lui. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé," dit-il, à nouveau bouleversé.

"C'est fini maintenant," réconforte-t-elle, mais ce qu'une fois que son rythme cardiaque s'est suffisamment calmé pour être en phase avec le sien et que se tremblements se sont un peu arrêtés qu'il peut le croire.

Elle le ramène sur les draps et rabat les couvertures sur leurs jambes. Il lui faut ce qui lui semble être des heures mais, petit à petit, il se sent replonger dans son propre esprit. Sa panique se dissipe. Ses muscles se détendent. Il est capable la serrer contre lui sans avoir peur de lui faire mal. Il est capable de _respirer. _Finalement, la douleur lancinante dans sa tête s'atténue complètement aussi. Il pense qu'elle doit être endormie maintenant, mais non.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" demande-t-elle.

Les choses horribles qu'il a vues se dispersent déjà. Elles deviennent floues, vagues, jusqu'à ce que tout ce dont il peut se souvenir est l'odeur du feu et du sang et un sentiment de terreur.

"Reste simplement," répond-t-il, ses mots cachés dans ses cheveux.

Elle le serre plus fort contre elle. Il s'endort en comptant les battements de son cœur, se raccrochant à chacun d'entre eux, terrifié du moment où ils pourraient s'arrêter.

* * *

VIII.

La flèche s'enfonce solidement dans la cible, le _tac _ferme résonnant dans la cour.

"Mauvaise nuit?" demande Arya d'un air maussade, lançant un regard à Jon par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle s'approche pour récupérer la flèche.

Jon s'appuie contre les restes d'un mur de pierre en ruines, son corps tout entier lourd d'épuisement. "On peut dire ça."

Arya se retourne pour faire face à la cible. Elle réajuste la flèche et soulève l'arc, examinant sa cible. "Une querelle d'amoureux?"

Elle relâche la corde de l'arc. Jon observe la flèche siffler dans l'air et percer exactement le même endroit que la première flèche. Elle tremble un moment puis s'immobilise.

"Non," répond Jon. Mais il ne sait pas comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, donc il change de sujet. "C'est quoi ton plan, Arya?"

Elle récupère à nouveau la flèche. Vise à nouveau. Tire à nouveau.

"Je n'en ai pas vraiment un," avoue-t-elle. Elle regarder par-dessus son épaule. "C'est quoi le tien?"

Il se pousse du mur effondré et s'approche pour se tenir à côté d'elle. Il lui passe une autre flèche et elle la prend.

"Je pars pour le Nord à midi," dit-il, le cœur lourd.

"Tu en as l'air _ravi_," marmonne Arya, relâchant une autre flèche. Elle touche l'arrière de celle qui est toujours coincée dans la cible et rebondit en arrière, tombant dans la terre. "Le sud t'a rendu plus dragon que loup."

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Il n'est pas sûr de s'en soucier si c'est le cas. Il sait seulement qu'il appréhende de partir — il le craint — mais quoi qu'il se soit passé hier lui fait peur de rester aussi. Fait qu'il se fait peur à lui-même. La peur est en grande partie subconsciente et il peut l'oublier quand il est occupé à penser à d'autres choses, mais elle ne cesse de se glisser dans son esprit dans les moments calmes.

Il regarde autour d'eux et examine les soldats qui se tiennent plus loin. Aucun d'eux ne les regardent — Jon suppose qu'ils se sont lassés de regarder Arya Stark exhiber ses talents de tir à l'arc. Il passe une autre flèche à Arya.

"Daenerys est enceinte."

Ses mains cafouillent avec la corde de l'arc, relâchant la flèche plus tôt que prévu. Elle fait une piètre courbe en l'air et s'enfonce dans le sol seulement à quelques pas de là où ils se tiennent. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres ouvertes et ses yeux sombres écarquillés.

"Quoi?" lâche-t-elle.

"On le sait depuis un moment. On ne le dit à personne."

Elle soutient son regard durant un autre instant sidéré et puis elle se retourne vers la cible et relève l'arc.

"Vous ne pourrez pas le cacher pour toujours," dit-elle.

"Non. Mais on peut donner l'impression que l'enfant a été conçu de façon légitime."

"Un héritier si vite après le mariage. Le peuple de Port-Réal pensera qu'ils ont été bel et bien bénis," grommelle-t-elle. "Vive la Reine Daenerys et le Roi Jon de la Maison Targaryen. Que leur règne soit long."

Jon ne dit rien en réponse à ça. Il lui passe flèche après flèche, la regardant remplir tous les espaces disponibles sur la cible. Quand il lui passe la dernière dans le carquois, elle abaisse l'arc au sol et lève les yeux vers lui.

"Est-ce que la reine sait que tu m'en parles?"

"Oui," répond-il. Après leur nuit étrange, le risque de l'annoncer à Arya semblait bien plus petit qu'avant, et Dany et lui étaient tous deux du même avis.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle me fasse beaucoup confiance."

"Elle me fait confiance. Et je te fais confiance. C'est suffisant pour elle." Jon tend soudainement la main lorsqu'Arya relève l'arc. Il le rabaisse. "Est-ce suffisant pour toi?"

La question est laissée lourdement en suspens. Après un battement, Arya dépose l'arc dans la terre pleine de cendres. Elle lui fait face complètement, sa bouche pincée en une ligne ferme.

"Un bébé," répète-t-elle.

Jon hoche la tête. "Oui. Un bébé. Mon bébé."

"Hum," dit Arya d'une voix pensive. "Sansa ne va pas aimer _ça _du tout."

"Que les Autres emportent Sansa. Ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il est question et je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle pense," rétorque sèchement Jon. "Il est question de l'avenir. Il est question de choix. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Arya? Un avenir de guerre et de trahison, où les derniers Stark se sautent à la gorge, où tout ce que nous avons travaillé à bâtir est détruit — ou un avenir de renaissance, de croissance, de stabilité? De famille?"

Elle regarde fixement. "_Ta_ famille."

"Non. Notre famille. Nous tous. Ou est-ce que tu n'es pas mon sang? Est-ce que ce bébé n'est pas ton sang?"

Elle secoue la tête. Elle semble tout aussi fatiguée que Jon. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Jon?"

Il a prévu un million de façon d'approcher cette conversation dans sa tête mais, là tout de suite, il ne parvient à se souvenir d'aucune. Tout ce qui reste est le désespoir et la peur.

"Je veux que tu restes ici avec Daenerys. Je veux que tu fasses attention à elle. Que tu les protèges. De tout. De tout le monde." _Même de moi, si jamais ça en arrivait là. Si jamais je suis un jour arraché de ma tête comme hier soir. Si jamais je deviens un jour ce que je crains. _Mais évidemment il ne dit pas ça. Il pense qu'Arya le croirait vraiment fou s'il le faisait ça. Et peut-être qu'il l'est. Il a eu l'impression de l'être toute la journée.

Arya lâche un rire grogneur. "La Reine des Dragons a difficilement besoin de protection."

"Tout le monde a besoin de protection. Tout le monde peut être blessé. Tout le monde peut être tué."

Ces mots ont une signification pour elle. Elle redevient silencieuse, lève les yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus d'eux, Dany et Drogon tournent au-dessus de Port-Réal, surveillant la construction en cours. Jon lève les yeux et observe, enrayé par l'envie soudaine de pleurer. Mais il ne s'autorisera pas à le faire.

"Un assassin sans pitié n'est pas le genre de garde que la plupart des hommes choisiraient pour leur femme enceinte," marmonne Arya, regardant finalement Jon.

Il tend la main et la pose sur son épaule. Durant un instant, il n'arrive pas à croire comme elle a grandi.

"Je ne choisis pas un assassin sans pitié. Je choisis Arya Stark." Ses yeux se radoucissent légèrement sous son front sévère. "Pour moi, Arya. Fais-le pour moi. Je t'en prie."

Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser sa voix se briser. N'a pas l'intention que sa souffrance résiduaire d'hier soir s'infiltre dans ses yeux. Mais c'est le cas et Arya lance ses bras autour de lui avant même qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle a bougé, aussi rapide et silencieuse qu'elle l'a toujours été. Il la serre contre lui, sa peur l'engloutissant tout entier tandis qu'ils se tiennent là, ensemble.

"Pour toi," grommelle finalement Arya, ses mots étouffés contre son épaule. "Pour toi, je le ferai."

Il l'enlace plus fort. "De tout. De tout le monde. Quoi qu'il arrive."

"Tu as ma parole," jure-t-elle. Elle se recule. "Mais je ne la laisserai pas me tresser les cheveux. C'est là que je fixe la limite."

Jon rit. Ca aide à desserrer le nœud autour de son cœur.

"Tu en as à peine assez pour tresser," lance-t-il malicieusement. Elle lui donne un coup de poing sur le bras en réponse.

"Qui emmènes-tu au Nord avec toi?" demande-t-elle, en s'éloignant de lui.

Jon fait un vague signe de tête vers les soldats groupés à leur droite. "Certains de mes hommes. Et Lord Tyrion."

"Pas Ser Davos?" demande Arya.

"Non, Ser Davos reste ici," répond Jon.

"Est-ce que la reine et toi avez changé de Mains?" demande Arya, amusée.

"D'une certaine façon," se dérobe-t-il Il ne veut pas accabler Arya avec d'autres secrets. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir les choses que Bran a racontées à Tyrion, les choses qui l'ont retourné contre Jon.

Arya regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Jon, quelque chose attirant son attention.

"On dirait que ta reine est en train d'atterrir. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir passer du temps avec elle avant de devoir partir."

Jon acquiesce, posant les yeux sur le toit de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Il est impossible de rater le corps massif de Drogon.

"Merci," dit Jon à sa petite sœur. Elle hoche la tête et soulève à nouveau l'arc à flèches. Il peut entendre le bruit de ses flèches qui touchent leur cible durant la moitié de son trajet de retour vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges, vers Dany.

_A suivre..._


	6. Le Loup

**Note de l'auteur:** Le flashback au début de ce chapitre se passe pendant le 8x02 (cette partie plus précisément: (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(youtu).(be)(/)(lpkFJSYdZGI?t=111) ).

**Note de la traductrice :** Honnêtement, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si les noms des loups des Stark ont été traduits ou non dans la VF de la série mais… non, je suis désolée, Ghost reste Ghost !

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le Loup**

I.

_"C'est cela la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Oublier. Etre oublié."_

_La chaleur du feu rugissant a constamment réchauffé Tyrion, mais avec les mots de Samwell Tarly, il sent un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Durant le bref instant de silence qui retombe dans la pièce, pensif et terrible, ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de chercher sa reine. Son assurance s'estompe dans ses yeux; il la voit baisser le regard sur la table et inspirer légèrement avec peur._

_Les paroles de Samwell Tarly ont du sens. Tyrion écoute, absorbant, réfléchissant. Quand Sam ne va pas plus loin et Bran non plus, il n'y a que Tyrion qui sait quoi demander ensuite._

_"Comment peut-il te trouver?"_

_Bran retourne sa main sans un mot et soulève sa manche, révélant ce qui ressemble, à la lueur du feu et d'après Tyrion, à quatre longues cicatrices sur son avant-bras. Après une fraction de seconde, il reconnait que ce sont des marques de doigts. Ceux du Roi de la Nuit._

_"Il sait toujours où je suis," répond Bran._

_Tandis que cette déclaration troublante s'abat sur la pièce, tout le monde se dépêche d'apporter des solutions ou des idées. Tyrion a toujours eu le sentiment que la peur et le stress peuvent parfois être un grand facteur de motivation pour de grandes idées, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si, ce soir, la peur et le stress ont atteint un stade improductif. Jon veut cacher Bran dans la crypte; Bran veut attendre dans le Bois Sacré; Sansa et Arya veulent que Bran reste protégé; Theon Greyjoy veut défendre Bran avec les Fernés. Bran, le plus grand pion de cyvosse — mais Tyrion n'est pas sûr de pourquoi. N'est toujours pas sûr d'y croire. Il les laisse quand même faire leurs manœuvres._

_Après avoir décidé d'où Bran sera, il s'assure de sa position au début de la bataille: signaler l'allumage des tranchées aux côtés de Ser Davos. Sa reine est restée silencieuse durant la plus grande partie de la réunion, fixant avec gravité la carte devant elle pendant qu'elle réfléchit, ne détournant le regard que pour jauger la réaction de Jon Snow devant divers commentaires et plans (et lui jauge la sienne, bien que Tyrion essaye de ne pas regarder. Essaye de ne pas voir. Il se dit que cette méthode a bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent.)_

_Sa voix retentit autour d'eux maintenant, autoritaire et tranchante. "Ser Davos est tout à fait capable d'agiter une torche seul. Vous serez dans la crypte."_

_Personnes ne rencontre son regard hormis Varys, debout juste derrière leur reine, ses yeux se plissant sagacement. Tyrion jette un œil dans la pièce — il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il est curieux de voir qui est d'accord avec elle. Qui pense également qu'il est bon à rien au combat malgré les choses qu'il a faites à Port-Réal contre Stannis, les choses pour lesquelles on ne lui a jamais attribué le véritable mérite. Les sourcils de Sansa se soulèvent juste légèrement, comme si elle était surprise par les paroles de la reine. Arya incline la tête pour montrer son accord, bien que Tyrion a l'impression que c'est une action subconsciente dont elle ne se rend même pas compte._

_Et Jon Snow. Tyrion ressent de la rage, de la honte — une marmite bouillonnante d'émotions devant l'expression sur le visage de Jon Snow. Il est d'accord. Ses yeux sont doux, sans opposition. Il regarde leur reine sans ciller. Et lui, acharné et prêt, va partir au combat aux côtés de leur reine. C'est lui, Tyrion le sait, qui va probablement vaincre le Roi de la Nuit. Il sera le héros, celui à qui la reine attribuera le mérite d'avoir sauvé l'humanité. Il sera le dernier à l'aimer. Tyrion ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'il y en aurait d'autres ? Tyrion ne l'avait-il pas pensé? (N'avait-il pas parlé de lui-même?)._

_Il a envie de vomir, mais il maîtrise cette réaction. Il regarde à nouveau sa reine. "Majesté, j'ai déjà combattu, je saurai me battre. Aux côtés des hommes et des femmes qui risquent leurs vies."_ A vos côtés.

_Elle détourne son regard de lui d'un air dédaigneux. Il déteste ça: déteste qu'elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Déteste qu'elle ait déjà pris sa décision._

_"Il y en a des milliers comme eux et il n'y a qu'un seul comme vous," lui dit-elle. "Vous ne saurez combattre aussi bien qu'eux mais vous pensez mieux que quiconque. C'est votre intelligence qui fait que vous êtes ici: si nous survivons, elle me sera nécessaire."_

_Sa honte est un poids lourd sur ses épaules. Elle le regarde à nouveau et, durant une seconde, il est presque un idiot. Il demande presque:_ est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là? Mon intelligence? Est-ce que je ne compte pas plus pour vous?

_Mais il ne le fait pas. Il hoche la tête. Même s'il a toujours l'impression d'être un autre pion baladé sur le plateau. Même s'il sait que son intelligence ne lui a pas été d'une grande utilité ces derniers mois. Si c'est la raison pour laquelle il est là, quand va-t-elle le renvoyer? Si sa valeur n'est basée que sur ça, combien de temps lui reste-t-il aux côtés de la Reine Daenerys?_

_Jon et les autres décident que Dany et lui doivent faire de la protection de Bran à dos de dragon leur principale priorité et Tyrion ne se permet pas d'apporter sa contribution à ce sujet. Intérieurement, il pense que leurs deux meilleures armes — les dragons et leurs cavaliers — devraient être leur plus grand bouclier: ils peuvent faire le plus de dégât, avoir le plus grand impact au sol. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il a cessé de faire confiance à son jugement personnel. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette incertitude. Toute sa vie, c'était lui le plus malin. Son intelligence ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, même quand tout le reste l'avait abandonné. Quand _tout le monde_ l'avait abandonné. Qu'est-il maintenant? Qui est-il maintenant? La Main de la Reine?_

_Pour combien de temps encore?_

_Un Lannister? Probablement plus pour très longtemps, non plus — s'il l'a même déjà vraiment été._

_Ces pensées ralentissent son esprit et le piègent. Il réalise qu'il est l'une des dernières personnes qui restent dans la pièce. Hormis Bran Stark._

_Il est silencieux aussi. Coincé dans le piège de son esprit, lui aussi. Ou peut-être dans le labyrinthe de son esprit, la citadelle de son esprit : Tyrion ne peut pas en imaginer l'immensité, la grandeur. La capacité de savoir tout qu'on a besoin de savoir à tout moment — la force d'une connaissance aussi illimitée déjà à l'intérieur de soi._

_Il est un peu jaloux de lui, aussi._

_"As-tu besoin d'aide?" demande-t-il, se demandant s'il a été oublié et laissé là (comme Tyrion a l'impression de l'avoir été)._

_"Non," dit Bran. Tyrion ne parvient à rien interpréter sur son visage ni dans sa voix. Malgré sa souffrance personnelle, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux._

_"Tu as eu un voyage étrange," commente-t-il, testant. Attendant._

_"Plus étrange que la plupart des gens," affirme Bran._

_Tyrion ne peut pas imaginer une histoire plus étrange. Ne peut pas imaginer une histoire plus susceptible de le fasciner, de distraire son esprit des choses auxquelles il ne veut pas penser — les choses auxquelles il ne veut pas penser depuis ce soir fatidique sur ce bateau._

_Il attrape une chaise et la tire jusqu'à Bran. "J'aimerais que tu me le racontes."_

_"C'est une longue histoire."_

_"Si seulement nous étions bloqués dans un château, au milieu de l'hiver, avec nulle part où aller," fait remarquer Tyrion._

_Bran ne sourit pas et ne donne aucune indication d'avoir entendu ce que Tyrion a dit. Mais il le regarde. Durant ce qui semble être un long moment, son visage sans expression, ses yeux lointains. Juste au moment où Tyrion est certain qu'il ne va rien dire du tout, il jette un coup d'œil vers la porte. Tyrion se tourne aussi, mais il n'y a personne là. Quand Bran parle, ensuite, il réalise que c'était le but: Bran s'assurait qu'ils sont seuls._

_"Vous n'êtes pas le seul à ressentir cela pour elle," lui dit Bran et Tyrion a l'impression que quelqu'un vient tout juste de lui empoigner le cœur et de tirer dessus d'un coup sec. Il ne sait pas ce que montre son visage, mais quand il rencontre à nouveau les yeux de Bran, il réalise qu'il n'y a personne d'autre sur terre à qui il serait plus vain de mentir qu'au garçon devant lui. Il ne fait aucun effort pour masquer sa douleur._

_"Oui, je ne suis que l'un des innombrables idiots malheureux," marmonne Tyrion. Il se lève de la chaise et traverse la pièce jusqu'au mur du fond. Sa main tremble un peu tandis qu'il se verse un verre de vin. Bran n'a pas bougé de ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre quand il revient sur son siège. "Je suis bien conscient de ce fait."_

_"A certains égards," convient Bran. Il se tourne pour regarder par la fenêtre; la pause entre sa première déclaration et la déclaration qui suit est gênante, déstabilisante. Tyrion boit dans la coupe dans sa main pour remplir l'espace. "A d'autres égards, cependant, vous avez un rôle plus important que tout autre."_

_Il le pensait aussi autrefois. Mais là tout de suite, en regardant Bran Stark, il ne le croit pas._

_"J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, mais je crains que la Reine ne se lasse de mes erreurs," admet-il. "L'une de mes prochaines erreurs sera ma dernière. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir."_

_Sa gorgée suivante de vin est plus proche d'une goulée. Ca lui brûle la poitrine en descendant._

_"Parfois la pire erreur qu'un homme puisse faire est de ne rien faire. De ne rien dire," commente Bran. Tyrion sent un choc le traverser quand Bran se tourne soudainement et le regarde dans les yeux. "Ils s'aiment."_

_Qui_ ils_ sont est compris. Tyrion n'a pas besoin de plus d'information. Son cœur se serre encore plus; il n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit même possible. Durant une seconde, il est de retour sur ce bateau dans le corridor humide, mouvant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ce qui se déroule derrière la porte de Daenerys. Incapable de ne pas y penser — et incapable de s'en aller, aussi. Condamné à être témoin de ce qui donne l'impression d'être l'anéantissement de la terre._

_Tyrion reste silencieux plus longtemps que ce qui serait acceptable dans une conversation avec qui que ce soit d'autre, mais Bran semble à peine le remarquer._

_"Oui," marmonne finalement Tyrion. Quand il lève sa coupe, il est frustré de la découvrir déjà vide. "Ils sont doués pour beaucoup de choses, mais le cacher n'en fait pas partie."_

_"C'est une chose horrible," déclare Bran, la voix distante. Tyrion le regarde, surpris. Bran rencontre ses yeux. "Vous le savez."_

_Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un fait incontestable, un fait avec lequel Tyrion est aux prises depuis plus d'un mois maintenant._

_"Oui… Je sais," admet-il. "La passion et la politique… jamais un bon mélange. Je l'ai toujours su."_

_Il y a un goût amer dans sa bouche qui, il le sait, n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'alcool._

_"Pourtant il y a beaucoup que vous ne savez pas. Et beaucoup que je sais," dit Bran. Il se retourne vers le feu. "Il est temps que vous en sachiez une partie."_

_Tyrion est enrayé par l'envie: il _veut_ tout savoir. Il veut savoir tout ce qu'i savoir. Il peut imaginer un millier de questions, un million de mystères— il donnerait n'importe quoi pour même juste cinq minutes dans la tête de Bran Stark._

_Mais il doit se contenter de ce que Bran est disposé à lui donner. Et ce qu'il reçoit n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attend._

_"Le feu ne peut pas tuer un dragon. Mais un autre dragon le peut."_

_Tyrion attend, espérant que ce n'est pas tout ce que Bran va dire. Espérant que ce n'est pas le seul aperçu d'un savoir secret qu'il se verra offrir. Il se force à ne pas parler, à rester silencieux, à continuer d'attendre. Sa patience est payante._

_"Daenerys Targaryen est une vraie Targaryen. Comme les vrais Targaryen, elle est respectée pour sa force, sa ténacité. Comme les vrais Targaryen, elle sera sa propre chute."_

_Tyrion ne sait pas bien quoi répondre à ça. Il veut désespérément aller chercher plus de vin, mais il semble ne pas pouvoir bouger de sa chaise, semble ne pas pouvoir ôter ses yeux de l'expression lointaine de Bran._

_"Elle aimera et aimera et en sera brûlée — et puis cet amour la transpercera. Elle se perdra et, après ça, perdra sa vie."_

_Le craquement du bois dans le feu semble plus fort, le crépitement des flammes plus téméraire. Tyrion se renfonce faiblement sur son siège, ses mains agrippant les accoudoirs._

_"…Je ne comprends pas," admet-il, se sentant bête. Effrayé. Stupide._

_Quand Bran fusionne leurs regards, Tyrion a envie de détourner le sien._

_"La perte d'un grand amour conduira à la destruction de tout ce qu'elle est, tout ce qu'elle défend, tout ce qu'elle a construit. Peu après, une grande trahison suivra. Une trahison de celui qui l'aime. Une trahison qui lui coûtera sa vie. Seul un dragon peut tuer un dragon."_

_Historiquement parlant, ce n'est pas vrai et, durant un instant stupide, Tyrion veut débattre de la sémantique avec Bran Stark — la Corneille à Trois-Yeux. Pleins d'autres choses que d'autres dragons ont déjà tué des dragons auparavant, et beaucoup de personnes sans sang de dragon dans leurs veines ont tués ceux qui en avaient._

_Mais il sent qu'essayer de débattre avec Bran serait comme essayer de débattre de la bonne grammaire avec quelqu'un qui parle le Lhazar: tout comme il ne connait rien de la langue Lhazaréenne, il ne connait rien de ce que Bran voit._

_"Qu'avez-vous vu? Qui la trahit?"_

_Si Tyrion peut le découvrir, il pourra le dire à Daenerys. Il pourra lui montrer qu'il est toujours utile, que sa foi en lui n'était pas vaine, qu'il peut toujours lui apporter de la valeur d'une façon dont personne d'autre ne peut. Qu'il l'aime._

_"Qui, d'après vous?" lui demande Bran et Tyrion voit immédiatement Jon Snow dans son esprit. "Vous devez l'empêcher."_

_"Comment?" implore Tyrion. "Que va-t-il se passer, précisément? Je ne peux pas empêcher quelque chose si je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, si je ne sais pas quoi faire—"_

_"Je vous dis quoi faire. Vous devez les séparer à tout prix. Vous devez faire ce que vous avez à faire — dire ce que vous avez à dire — pour les diviser," ordonne Bran. Avec seulement la lumière vacillante du feu, les yeux de Bran apparaissent tout noir durant un instant. Ca effraye Tyrion et, pour la première fois, il ne voit pas Bran Stark du tout. Il ne voit pas un _humain _du tout. "Il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus important."_

_Tyrion baisse à nouveau les yeux sur sa coupe vide. Sa poitrine résonne du vide. Il pense au matin suivant cette nuit fatidique sur le bateau, à Jon et Daenerys debout ensemble sur le pont, apparaissant soudainement comme une unité formidable à Tyrion, deux moitiés d'un tout puissant. Il avait su qu'ils poseraient un problème alors, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point._

_"Il va la tuer?" s'entend demander Tyrion. Sa voix craque; ça se fond presque avec le craquement venant de la cheminée._

_"Il va la détruire. De toutes les manières dont une personne peut être détruite. Et il y en a beaucoup."_

_Les yeux de Tyrion se ferment. Il sent l'effroi se pelotonner lourdement au creux de son ventre._

_"Pourquoi Jon Snow ferait-il ça?" demande Tyrion. Il regarde à nouveau Bran. "Il l'aime. Pourquoi ferait-il ça?"_

_Les sourcils de Bran se soulèvent juste légèrement. C'est la chose la plus expressive que Tyrion a vu sur son visage depuis qu'ils sont arrivés au Nord._

_"Pourquoi mentirais-je?" répond Bran._

_Les mains de Tyrion tremblent sérieusement lorsqu'il va se servir un autre verre de vin. Durant un instant, confronté à cette nouvelle menace, il oublie que l'armée des morts existe tout court._

* * *

II.

Quand Tyrion se réveille dans sa tente, il suppose que c'est la conversation lointaine des cavaliers Dothraki qui l'a arraché à ses rêves.

Il roule sur lui-même avec un grognement étouffé, tout son corps courbaturé. Il sent chacune des années de sa vie là tout de suite et, avec le mélodrame d'avoir été arraché au sommeil aussi tôt, il pense qu'il ne lui reste peut-être plus beaucoup d'années.

Il essaye de se rendormir, sachant qu'il regrettera de se réveiller aussi tôt une fois qu'ils continueront leur voyage exténuant sur la Route royale, mais il réalise vite ce qui l'a réveillé: du Valyrien approximatif, avec un mauvais accent, tellement inintelligible que Tyrion ne parvient pas à distinguer quelle variante c'est censé être, venir de quelque part à l'extérieur de sa tente.

Il lui faut seulement une seconde pour réaliser que c'est Jon Snow. La prononciation est tellement horrible que Tyrion ne parvient pas à saisir un mot de ce qu'il dit, alors qu'il est certain que son vocabulaire en Valyrien Astaporien doit être limité aux simples mots et phrases que Tyrion connait lui-même. Même s'il ne peut pas saisir exactement ce qu'il dit, il peut entendre la teneur de sa voix. Et il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Tyrion se tire de sa tente, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde pour se demander si c'est la bonne chose à faire ou non. Sa connaissance du rôle que Jon Snow pourrait finir par jouer dans la ruine de Daenerys a dégradé son opinion de l'homme à bien des égards mais, parfois, Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de le voir comme ce garçon bâtard et perdu avec qui il a voyagé jusqu'au Mur. Et maintenant est l'une de ces fois. Il sort dans la nuit et regarde fixement Jon Snow, debout juste devant sa tente à lui, qui est à côté de celle de Tyrion, et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la manière dont l'homme (_garçon_, est ce à quoi il ressemble là maintenant) tremble.

"Majesté?" appelle Tyrion. Il s'approche de Jon et des trois hommes Immaculés. Les trois sont les soldats les plus fiables de Ver Gris, donc il suppose que rien ne cloche vis-à-vis de leur conduite, mais _quelque chose _se trame. Jon Snow a l'air mal en point, ses traits sont tirés par la douleur, son corps est tremblant. "Majesté?" essaye à nouveau Tyrion, mais Jon ne semble pas l'entendre. "Jon?"

Jon baisse les yeux vers lui. Il réagit étrangement à la présence de Tyrion, comme si Tyrion venait de le surprendre en train de faire quelque chose d'honteux: il lève la main pour se frotter nerveusement les yeux et détourne le regard, se reculant physiquement de Tyrion de quelques pas. Tyrion se tourne vers Mouche Rouge.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" demande-t-il. Il connait suffisamment de Haut Valyrien pour se débrouiller assez bien pour lire et écrire, mais il a toujours un peu de mal avec les nombreux dialectes du Bas Valyrien. Tout de même — il se débrouille certainement mieux que Jon.

Mouche Rouge lui répond rapidement, sa réponse courte et tellement basse que c'est à moitié incompréhensible. Tyrion parvient à saisir _Route royale, avant _et _lever du soleil. _Il jette un coup d'œil à Jon. Jon regarde au loin, sa main frottant toujours son front.

"Nous partons avant le lever du soleil?" demande Tyrion à Jon. Jon ne lui fait pas face. "Nous ne nous sommes arrêtés que bien après la tombée de la nuit. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions nous reposer un peu plus longtemps?"

Jon — _le Roi Jon_, doit se rappeler Tyrion, car l'homme a l'air de tout _sauf _royal là tout de suite — ignore la question de Tyrion et se retourne vers Mouche Rouge. Quand il recommence à parler, lentement et avec beaucoup de mal, Tyrion réalise qu'il ne parle même pas du tout le dialecte Immaculé du Bas Valyrien. Les oreilles de Tyrion saisissent quelques mots de Haut Valyrien fragmentés et, avec une montée soudaine d'amusement (et d'embarras de la part de Jon), Tyrion réalise que Jon parle en utilisant un pronom informel particulier qui, Tyrion le sait, est réservé spécifiquement aux amants. Durant ses études, petit garçon, il est tombé dessus seulement une fois dans une ancienne anthologie de poésie écrite en Haut Valyrien. Quand il avait demandé à ses tuteurs ce que le poème signifiait, ses tuteurs avaient été secs et il s'était vu donner un texte 'plus convenant' pour un garçon de son âge et renvoyer continuer ses études. Jon n'a, sans aucun doute, jamais reçu du tout de réelles leçons en Valyrien, et absorbe plutôt la langue d'une manière qui a relativement fait ses preuves, bien que très longue: au lit avec une femme.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il n'en a pas l'intention. Ce n'est pas exactement amusant, étant donné que Jon est clairement en train de souffrir et est dérangé par quelque chose, mais il rit quand même. Une pensée vient, spontanée: _Si seulement Missandei était là, elle rigolerait aussi. _Son rire diminue rapidement et s'arrête.

Jon et Mouche Rouge se tournent tous deux lentement vers Tyrion; momentanément, il pense que l'un d'eux pourrait le frapper. Il dégrise assez rapidement.

"Mes excuse, Majesté," dit-il et puis, avec un peu de mal à se garder de sourire, il donne à Jon le bon pronom en Bas Valyrien. Les sourcils de Jon sont déjà froncés avec douleur, mais ils se froncent encore plus.

"Quoi?" exige-t-il avec impatience.

"Rien," dit Tyrion, laissant tomber à contrecœur. Il aimerait dire à Jon que son professeur de langue doit être un peu moins personnelle et un peu plus complète et méthodique dans ses leçons, ou une autre série de plaisanteries, mais cela fait une éternité que Jon et lui ne sont plus dans une dynamique où ils pourraient plaisanter ensemble, et maintenant n'est certainement pas le moment de recommencer. "Etes-vous malade?"

"Non." Il se retourne vers Mouche Rouge. Tyrion doit subir deux ou trois autres minutes où il donne des ordres de marche en ce qui doit être équivalent à une conversation Targaryenne sur l'oreiller. Mouche Rouge, pour son bien, soit ne le réalise pas, soit trouve que les capacités linguistiques de Jon sont tellement abominables qu'il ne peut même pas saisir _un mot __de ce qu'il dit, soit il a un contrôle stupéfiant de son expression parce qu'il reste stoïque et sérieux, acquiesçant et n'intervenant qu'avec des questions prudentes et sans équivoque_.

Tyrion en conclut, une fois que Mouche Rouge et ses deux soldats s'éloignent, qu'ils partent avant le lever du soleil après tout.

"Je vois que la reine vous a enseigné le Haut Valyrien," commente Tyrion. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il commence à se sentir un peu étourdi avec l'épuisement et le manque de sommeil.

"Non. J'ai juste appris un peu çà et là," rejette-t-il. Il se remet à se frotter les yeux avec une grimace.

"Vous avez mal à la tête," réalise Tyrion. "Trop de vin?"

C'est également une plaisanterie. Il n'a pas vu Jon prendre du vin ou de la bière une seule fois de tout le voyage. Il a très peu mangé, aussi.

Il se tourne pour s'éloigner. Tyrion suit.

"Peut-être que c'est le fait que de chevaucher sans arrêt comme nous le faisons, avec très peu de sommeil ou de repos," médite Tyrion, un air de dérision latent dans ses paroles.

"Surveillez votre ton," grogne Jon. Il retourne jusqu'au feu le plus près de leurs tentes et attrape un bâton pour attiser les bûches incandescentes. Elles sont remplies de braises brûlant tellement vivement que ça fait mal de regarder et, quand Jon pousse l'une des bûches, un millier de braises s'embrasent dans l'air comme des flocon de neige enflammés retournant dans les nuages. Sa main tremble toujours.

"Dormir aiderait," persiste Tyrion. Il sait que ça se passera très mal pour lui si le Roi Jon est retrouvé mort sur la Route royale. Il essaye d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de la reine. Il pense qu'il serait probablement rôti à petit feu.

"Je ne veux pas dormir," marmonne Jon. Mais la manière dont il pose son front dans ses mains indique le contraire à Tyrion. "Je veux juste arriver à Winterfell pour qu'on puisse partir de Winterfell, pour qu'on puisse rentrer."

"Rentrer auprès de votre épouse," commente Tyrion avec amertume. Il n'est pas sûr de pourquoi il le dit. Peut-être juste pour sentir son cœur se serrer avec le mot. Peut-être pour être un masochiste, pour se rappeler les chances contre lui, contre Daenerys.

"Oui. Rentrer auprès de ma fichue _épouse_," dit Jon, captant à nouveau le ton de Tyrion. Il repose le bâton qu'il utilisait à terre. Il presse ses mains tremblantes contre ses cuisses et s'accroupit pour se percher sur une grande bûche posée juste à côté du cercle de feu; Tyrion se demande comment il peut supporter d'être aussi près des flammes. "Nous n'aurions pas dû partir," dit-il soudainement, plein d'anxiété.

Tyrion est surpris par ses paroles franches. Ils voyagent depuis presque deux semaines maintenant et, durant tout ce temps, Jon ne lui a dit que peut-être une dizaine de mots n'ayant rien à voir avec la politique, la stratégie ou le placement des tentes.

"La reine est bien protégée," dit Tyrion. _Parce que vous êtes séparé d'elle. Elle est plus en sécurité maintenant qu'avant._

Il baisse la tête et se passe les mains dans les cheveux, visiblement agité. Quelque chose le ronge de l'intérieur, mais Tyrion n'a pas la moindre idée de comment découvrir ce qu'est ce quelque chose.

"Etes-vous inquiet pour le bébé?" se demande-t-il, abaissant sa voix en à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Jon ne répond pas. Il semble momentanément accablé par quelque chose — une peur, peut-être, ou un souvenir horrible — et il se balance légèrement là où il est assis, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux plus fort. Ca alarme Tyrion. Jon n'a pas été bien durant la plus grande partie du voyage, mais il lui semble que ça atteint un stade qui dépasse la simple anxiété d'être séparé de sa nouvelle épouse et de son nouveau royaume.

"Quand nous nous arrêterons à Castel-Cerwyn, vous devriez vous faire examiner par un Mestre."

Jon ne répond pas. Il se lève abruptement et, avant que Tyrion ne puisse trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire, il se tourne et s'en va dans ce qui semble être une direction aléatoire. Avec le dos tourné vers Tyrion, il ne ressemble à rien de plus qu'un étranger marchant d'un pas chancelant dans la nuit. Et, en regardant partir, son cœur se glaçant, Tyrion ne peut que penser à la question qu'il a posée à Bran il y a ce qui semble être une éternité maintenant. _Pourquoi Jon Snow ferait-il ça? Il l'aime. Pourquoi ferait-il ça?_

_Peut-être,_ pense-t-il maintenant, la pensée sombre et petite et effrayée, _que ce n'est plus _Jon Snow_ qui le fait. Peut-être que c'est cette version instable et tourmentée de lui._

Tyrion retourne dans sa tente, mais il ne dort pas.

* * *

III.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que toutes les reines font toute la journée? Ma sœur essayait de donner l'impression que c'était bien plus chic que ça quand nous étions enfants."

Daenerys regarde Arya. Elle est toujours appuyée contre le mur au même endroit où elle a été toute la matinée, avec une expression d'ennui tandis qu'elle examine la file interminable de personnes qui font la queue devant le hall de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Dany a déjà vu presque trois douzaines de personnes et la moitié de la matinée n'est pas encore passée, et il ne semble y avoir aucune indication que l'affluence des gens va cesser. Ca ne dérange pas Dany: c'était son compromis avec Ser Davos après qu'il ait exprimé sa profonde inquiétude du fait qu'elle marche dans les rues de Port-Réal avec une partie de ses forces qui ne sont plus là et Jon parti au Nord. _Je me promenais avec mon peuple en Essos bien avant d'avoir une armée aussi vaste que celle que j'ai maintenant. Bien avant d'avoir un Roi, _a argumenté Dany, offensée. _Certainement, Majesté — et pourtant, je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux privilégier la prudence pour le bébé? Il est évident que vos armées sont plus clairsemées qu'avant, comme certains sont au Nord et d'autres en Essos, et il est de notoriété publique que le roi est parti autre part; si quelqu'un voulait agir contre vous, ce serait le moment de le faire._

Elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec son évaluation des risques — elle a eu l'impression qu'il sous-estimait sérieusement Drogon, qui tournait souvent dans le ciel au-dessus de peu importe l'endroit où Dany était— mais elle était d'accord que c'était le moment politiquement idéal pour qu'un usurpateur mal intentionné l'attaque. Si quelqu'un devait la tuer, la pagaille qui s'en suivrait ici, sans la plus grande partie de ses armées et la présence de son co-souverain serait suffisamment importante pour pouvoir réellement réussir un coup d'état, même si temporaire.

A la fin, son enfant était plus important que sa fierté. Elle a accepté de ne plus se promener dans les rues jusqu'à la naissance de son bébé, mais elle a refusé d'arrêter de rencontrer son peuple. Cette salle d'audience de fortune était le compromis et, si Dany pensait qu'elle devenait parfois agitée en restant cloitrée ici, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que la sœur de Jon en pense. Elle fait souvent penser Dany à un animal en cage.

"Vous pouvez vous retirer, si vous le souhaitez," rappelle Dany à Arya. Elle fait un geste vers les portes ouvertes, en direction de la longue file des gens du peuple. "Vous savez ce que vous raterez."

"Oui. Les gens du peuple qui demandent de l'aide, des bénédictions ou de la chance, et peut-être un peu plus d'hommes étranges qui sentent le vieux fromage qui demanderont pour toucher vos cheveux."

Les lèvres de Dany s'étirent avec amusement. Elle incline la tête. "Comme j'ai dit: vous pouvez partir, si vous le souhaitez." Arya ne bouge pas. "Ou, si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester pour le reste des hommes fromagers."

"Eh bien je ne sais dans quel _autre _endroit je trouverai du divertissement dans cette ville."

"Peut-être que je vous surprendrai en laissant l'un d'eux me toucher les cheveux plus tard dans la journée. Mon cadeau pour vous, pour apaiser votre ennui."

Arya se tourne pour la regarder, renfrognée. Ses mains se contractent vers sa hanche, vers l'épée que Jon lui a donnée quand elle était juste une petite fille. "Ne vous avisez pas de les laisser approcher. J'ai fait une promesse à mon frère."

Atoqqo rentre à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée, ramenant avec lui une femme à l'air fatiguée et son jeune enfant.

"Oui, et vous prenez votre promesse très au sérieux, je sais," dit Dany à Arya et puis elle tourne son attention vers la femme. A côté d'elle, Lora, une fille de quinze ans de Culpucier, s'avance.

"Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen, Première du Nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Couronnes, la Mère des Dragons, la _Khaleesi_ de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, l'Imbrûlée, la Briseuse de Chaines," présente Lora. Dany entend Arya soupirer. "Majesté, voici Camielle et son fils."

"Qu'est-ce que la Maison Targaryen peut faire pour vous, Camielle?"

La femme s'approche après avoir lancé un regard effrayé et en coin, à Atoqqo. Elle s'arrête là où deux Immaculés se tiennent, juste à quelques mètres du siège où Dany est. Son fils s'appuie avec apathie contre ses lourds jupons et lève des yeux vides vers Dany. Dany pense, avec une montée de mécontentement, qu'il ne semble pas bien aller du tout.

"Majesté, mon garçon, Tomas, était dans le dispensaire, pris de fièvre. Je l'en ai retiré avant qu'il ne soit bien parce qu'il était sans cesse mordu par les puces et la vermine qui grouillent dans les ruines. Il a été mordu tant de fois que les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il souffrait d'un manque de sang, et ce n'est pas le seul."

Dany se tient plus droite, même si son cœur se serre. Elle tourne toute son attention sur le petit garçon. Il porte une tunique trop grande avec de longues manches, mais Dany pense qu'elle peut distinguer ce qui ressemble à des marques de morsures sur ses mains. Il fait calme dans le hall: elle peut sentir tous les yeux braqués sur elle.

"Puis-je voir ses bras?" demande-t-elle.

Camielle se dépêche de s'exécuter. "Oui, bien sûr, Majesté."

Elle retrousse les manches de son fils et, avant même que la moitié de son bras gauche ne soit exposée, Dany se lève. Ses pas résonnent contre le sol en pierre tandis qu'elle descend vers la femme et son fils; Ses gardes avancent avec elle, mais elle les ignore. Elle s'arrête juste devant Tomas. Il la regarde, les bras découverts, des marques de morsures et des éraflures couvrant sa peau. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Hantés. Daenerys s'agenouille lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que le garçon. Il la fixe, ses lèvres s'ouvrent avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'émerveillement.

"Quand est-ce arrivé, Tomas?" lui demande-t-elle, tournant les yeux vers ses bras.

Il baisse le regard sur ses bras et puis le relève. "Toutes les nuits que j'étais là," répond-il.

"Je l'ai sorti du dispensaire ce matin," informe Camielle.

Les yeux de Dany se ferment un bref instant tandis que de la douleur et de la colère la traversent. Elle se laisse un moment pour les ressentir et puis elle se relève. Droite, ferme — une reine. Mais intérieurement, sa détermination frémit. Intérieurement, elle est dévorée par la culpabilité et l'incertitude. Elle se tourne vers le devant du Hall où Ser Davos est assis.

"Ser Davos, j'ai payé intégralement le Constructeur en Chef pour réparer et restaurer la structure que nous avons établie comme dispensaire, n'est-ce pas exact? Il y a huit jours, si je me souviens correctement."

Ser Davos se lève. "Oui, Majesté."

Dany regarde toujours le garçon et sa mère. Plus elle voit ces marques de morsures, plus elle a la nausée.

"Et rappelez-moi — quand a-t-il dit que le problème serait résolu?"

"Il a dit que ce serait une réparation rapide, Majesté. Cinq jours tout au plus."

"Et est-ce que je l'ai chargé de faire toutes les réparations nécessaires pour garantir des conditions de vie agréables?"

"C'est exact," acquiesce Ser Davos, bien que, évidemment, Daenerys sait bien ce qu'elle a dit.

"Et nous a-t-il envoyé le rapport d'achèvement?"

"Oui, Majesté. Il y a trois jours. Il a rapporté que la structure était intégralement réparée et que les conditions de vie étaient acceptables."

Dany tend le bras et prend les mains de Tomas dans la sienne. Elle lui soulève gentiment ses bras et fait un pas de côté pour que Ser Davos puisse le voir. Elle peut sentir la rage s'enflammer au milieu de sa poitrine.

"Je n'appelle pas ceci _acceptable."_

"Non. Moi non plus," approuve Ser Davos.

Dany relâche doucement les mains de Tomas et regarde Camielle. "Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je peux vous assurer que le problème sera réglé immédiatement. Je vous prie de laisser Dakho vous escorter, Tomas et vous, jusqu'à l'autre dispensaire; si celui-ci ne vous convient pas, revenez directement vers mois."

Elle reste debout au milieu de la pièce et attend que Dakho ait escorté la mère et l'enfant dehors. Ser Davos s'avance lorsqu'elle se tourne pour les suivre.

"Majesté—"

Elle l'interrompt. "Je vais aller voir par moi-même."

C'est Arya qui lui barre le passage, s'avançant audacieusement devant elle, sans expression. La colère de Dany apparait sur son visage avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, bien que la sœur de Jon grimace à peine sous sa chaleur.

"Un dispensaire infesté de vermines et de maladies n'est pas un endroit convenable pour vous: jamais, mais surtout pas pour le moment," fait remarquer Ser Davos. "C'est rempli de malades même si ces affirmations de vermines ne sont pas vraies, bien qu'elles semblent l'être."

Dany se tourne pour faire face à Ser Davos. Elle sait que, sous sa colère, du chagrin se tapit, mais il est réprimé trop profondément pour le ressentir.

"Et pourtant nous laissons des _enfants malades _là-bas! Si ce n'est pas convenable pour moi, ce n'est pas convenable pour des enfants et des bébés malades!"

"Nous n'allons pas laisser des enfants malades là-bas un fichu instant de plus," rétorque Ser Davos et Dany réalise qu'il est tout aussi fâché qu'elle à ce propos. Etrangement, ça calme sa rage au lieu de l'encourager. Elle sent la pression dans sa poitrine s'atténuer. Dans les yeux de Ser Davos, elle voit une horreur jumelle à celle qu'elle ressent, une horreur qui lui dit que lui aussi fera tout ce qu'il faut pour y remédier. "Je vais faire appeler le Constructeur en Chef maintenant pour que nous puissions lui parler. En attendant, nous pouvons déplacer tous les malades dans une nouvelle location. Nous venons de terminer le nouveau septuaire; cela fera l'affaire pour le moment."

"Si le Constructeur a volontairement ignoré les conditions et m'a trompée par souci d'avidité et de paresse, je lui reprendrai son salaire et lui ruinerai sa réputation. Et si un seul enfant meure à cause de lui, je le ferai tuer."

"Comme c'est votre droit," dit Ser Davos, sans broncher. "Comme je le ferais aussi."

Le tintement de la cloche du déjeuner attire l'attention de la plupart des personnes faisant la queue devant le hall de la Crypte-aux-Vierges; Dany, Ser Davos et Arya se tournent pour regarder les gens se diriger vers le chariot de nourriture le plus proche, à l'exception d'une poignée qui reste.

"Nous devrions tous aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner," dit Ser Davos. "Avant qu'ils ne fassent encore la queue."

Daenerys se retourne vers sa chaise simple — son trône compliqué.

"Ceux qui ne sont pas partis pour déjeuner ont plus besoin de moi que de nourriture. Donc je vais rester," répond-elle. "Vous pouvez tous les deux y aller."

Elle se rassied sur la chaise. Ser Davos et Arya hésitent seulement un instant avant de reprendre aussi leurs places précédentes.

"Allez manger, Arya," dit Daenerys avec lassitude.

Arya la regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce et, durant une seconde, ses yeux font tellement profondément penser Dany à ceux de Jon qu'elle sent la souffrance monter en elle. L'intensité de son absence la frappe tout d'un coup, complète et brutale, et Dany est obligée de regarder par la fenêtre pour empêcher les larmes de se former. A la place de pensées comme _il faudra des mois avant que je puisse le revoir, il faudra des mois avant que je puisse le toucher à nouveau, il faudra des mois pour que je puisse à nouveau entendre sa voix, _elle répète sa litanie de titres en boucle, essayant d'en tirer de la force. Ces derniers temps, elle a un peu l'impression qu'elle fait seulement semblant d'être reine. De jouer un jeu imaginaire d'enfant. Les cauchemars et la peur qui la tourmentent ne font qu'empirer le tout.

"Je pense que je vais rester, si cela convient à Votre Majesté," commente Arya et, pas pour la première fois, Dany se demande comment Arya peut insuffler autant de toupet dans des paroles aussi convenantes en apparence.

Elle envisage d'ordonner à Arya de partir. Elle sait qu'elle est tout à fait dans son droit de le faire. Elle pourrait la forcer à aller manger, même si elle n'en a pas envie.

Mais ça voudrait dire qu'elle se retirerait. Et Dany s'est habituée à sa présence constante. A bien des égards, c'est tout ce qui l'empêche de se sentir seule.

"Je suppose que oui," dit Daenerys, faisant semblant de bien y réfléchir avant.

Arya se rappuie contre le mur. "Continuons, alors."

Et ils continuent, Daenerys gérant de multiples nouvelles crises et rencontrant un nombre indéterminable de personnes avant la tombée de la nuit. Hormis le grignotage par intermittence sur un plateau de pains, de fruits et de fromage, elle n'a pas pris de repas et elle est submergée d'anxiété ce soir-là quand elle est confrontée au fait de devoir en accepter un des cuisines. Son plateau de l'après-midi était différent: ce n'était pas juste de la nourriture pour elle mais également pour tous ceux qui étaient restés à ses côtés lorsqu'ils recevaient le peuple, et elle a à peine eu le temps de penser à ce qu'elle grignotait en le faisant. Le repas qui lui est amené une fois qu'elle retourne dans le calme de sa chambre est spécifiquement _pour _elle et, à cause de ça, elle ne parvient pas à s'obliger à le manger. Elle est assise avec le ventre serré par la faim, l'odeur du ragoût à la fois alléchante et dégoûtante, ses doigts mettant sans relâche le pain au beurre en morceaux. Sa tête lui fait mal. _Il n'y a rien à craindre, _se dit-elle, mais si. Il y a beaucoup de choses à craindre. Dany l'a toujours su.

Le plateau reste posé dans sa chambre et la nargue jusqu'à ce qu'une servante l'enlève finalement. Dany s'est assez bien débrouillée dans l'agitation de la journée mais, à la nuit tombée, son royaume est calme, elle ne peut que se concentrer sur les ombres tapies. Elle prend le bain préparé pour elle, mais elle s'accroche à ses genoux tout le long, incapable de se détendre totalement même lorsqu'Ezhi fait couler de l'eau chaude, parfumée à la lavande, sur ses cheveux et ses épaules. La nuit amène un sentiment d'appréhension que Dany ne peut pas nommer, une peur sans nom qui l'empoigne. Elle avait pensé, les deux ou trois premières nuits, que c'était simplement la souffrance de l'absence de Jon, mais ce soir, ça semble plus important que ça. Plus puissant que ça.

Elle grimace lorsqu'Ezhi lui masse le cuir chevelu avec une barre de bois de santal et un savon à la rose. Sa tête lui fait tellement mal que n'importe quel contact avec ses cheveux fait mal. Elle fuit son contacte, se fichant pas mal que ses cheveux ne soient pas bien lavés.

"Votre tête fera moins mal si vous mangez plus," lui dit Ezhi en Dothraki. C'est une remontrance respectueuse, gentille, et Dany ne lui en veut pas. Elle écarte gentiment les cheveux de Dany au-dessus de sa blessure, bien que ce ne soit pas sa blessure qui lui fait mal: la douleur semble s'être enroulée autour de tout son crâne comme un étau, au lieu d'être simplement localisée à la zone de sa blessure. "Elle guérit bien mieux."

"Grâce à toi," lui dit Dany. Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui dire que la guérison de sa blessure ne fait pas grand-chose pour la douleur qui vient la nuit. Ca, semble-t-il, ne fait que s'empirer avec le temps.

Elles restent silencieuses pendant qu'Ezhi lave le savon des cheveux de Dany. Dany ressent peu de réconfort dans la chaleur de l'eau mais, ensuite, quand Ezhi lui tend les draps de bain, elle n'a pas envie de les prendre. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille. Ne veut pas être seule.

"Juste un peu plus longtemps," dit-elle doucement.

Ezhi s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire. Dany reste là, possédée par sa peur, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit glacée. Quand elle va enfin au lit, elle se réveille toutes les heures, la tête en feu, ayant l'impression qu'elle se bat contre quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas nommer. Elle pense que c'est peut-être elle-même.

Et quand elle est tellement fatiguée, a tellement mal, qu'elle ne peut que céder au sommeil qui s'accroche aux bords de son cerveau, ses cauchemars sont saisissants et terribles. Dedans, elle est prise de contractions: la douleur intense, tordante, lui serre l'abdomen, les cuisses, l'aine. Elle crie, mais ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Rien n'aide. Elle enroule ses mains dans les draps et elle appelle à l'aide, après quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais elle est complètement seule.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus. Sa douleur monte et se localise, changeant d'une agonie tordante à une pression vive, perçante, et puis elle sent son enfant glisser hors d'elle, sortant avec une rivière de sang. Elle a des vertiges tandis qu'elle se penche entre ses jambes et soulève son nourrisson, mais ses vertiges ne l'empêchent pas de voir. De comprendre.

Des écailles, friables et endommagées. Des os pliés à des angles étranges. Une bouche remplie de vers. Un pleur qui ressemble à un hurlement.

Alors que Dany presse ses lèvres contre le visage ensanglanté et terrible de son bébé, l'enfant s'embrase dans ses bras. Tout ce qui lui reste à allaiter est des os.

Et quand elle se réveille enfin, elle se sent différente.

C'est la première fois que la peur la poursuit aussi à la lumière du jour.

* * *

IV.

A Castel-Cerwyn, Jon se réveille au son des cris de Daenerys.

Il se lève dans le froid de la pièce, sa main sur Grand-Griffe, avant de réaliser que le son était seulement dans ses cauchemars. Avant de se rappeler que c'est lui qui en était la cause.

Durant un festin organisé par la Maison Corbois, il doit quitter la Grande Salle pour aller vomir dehors dans la neige, la douleur dans sa tête tellement intense qu'il voit d'étranges couleurs devant ses yeux et que même de l'eau le rend malade. Ses soldats Nordiens plaisantent avec lui sur sa consommation de bière et Jon est tellement frustré, tellement désespéré, qu'il se met presque à pleurer.

Il cède au harcèlement sans relâche de Lord Tyrion avant de partir de Corbois et laisse leur Mestre l'examiner, mais le Mestre lui dit qu'il est en excellente santé hormis le fait qu'il en fait trop et que deux ou trois repas convenables et bonnes nuits de sommeil le remettront totalement sur pied. Jon le regarde et a du mal à expliquer le fait qu'il _ne peut pas _dormir. Que dormir est le problème. Quand il parvient enfin à l'exprimer, il se fait dire que c'est le stress dû d'être roi et il se voit donner un thé spécial pour le faire dormir toute la nuit.

Il l'essaye la nuit suivante, la dernière nuit avant qu'ils arrivent à Winterfell. Mais il se réveille en hurlant (à la grande frayeur de ses hommes), se sentant paralysé dans son propre esprit et, pour la première fois, les terreurs qu'il a vues dans son sommeil ne s'effacent pas de son cerveau pendant des _heures_. Il jette le thé dans la cheminée et n'acceptera plus d'aide du mestre.

Lorsque Winterfell se profile devant eux, Jon est tellement abattu qu'il est rempli de soulagement en le voyant. Durant un instant, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de pourquoi il ne voulait pas revenir. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de pourquoi il était fâché. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de pourquoi ça a arrêté d'être la maison.

Mais ensuite il voit les déserteurs, les bannerets. Ils sont une force bien plus petite que les hommes que Jon a amenés avec lui — ce qui n'est même pas un tier de la totalité de leurs forces, à Daenerys et lui — mais Jon ne peut s'empêcher de prendre leur simple présence comme une menace. Ils l'observent tandis qu'il entre dans Winterfell. Jon ne s'est jamais attendu à être traité comme un roi, mais ça semble être _très _loin de l'accueil d'un roi.

Sa sœur s'avance pour le saluer lorsqu'ils s'approchent des murs. L'expression de son visage est plus dure qu'il ne s'en souvient.

"Nos hommes peuvent entrer," dit-elle, regardant la portion de l'armée de Jon composée de Nordiens. "L'armée de la Reine des Dragon restera à l'extérieur de l'enceinte."

Le cœur de Jon se durcit. Il se tient plus droit peu importe à quel point il se sent mal, à quel point il doit avoir l'air malade. "L'armée de la reine est mon armée. Ce sont tous _nos _hommes — les miens et ceux de la reine. Ils _vont _avoir la permission d'entrer à l'intérieur."

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être défié aussi vite à l'arrivée. Sansa le regarde et il regarde Sansa. Dans sa douleur, il se sent féroce, sauvage. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait facilement sortir Grand-Griffe là tout de suite si sa sœur prononce un autre mot contre sa volonté. Ca devrait l'effrayer. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais elle sourit soudainement, bien que ce soit léger et crispé.

"Winterfell est à toi, Majesté," lui dit-elle. "Quels que soient tes ordres. Viens — tu es à la maison."

Il est raide lorsqu'elle se penche en avant pour l'enlacer. Il lui attrape les bras, la retenant.

"Je n'y suis pas," lui dit-il, s'éloignant d'elle. Il fait un signe de la tête à Mouche Rouge, lui donnant l'ordre de faire entrer leurs hommes. Il peut sentir les yeux de Sansa sur lui tandis qu'il se dirige vers les cryptes et il se dit que, si elle le suit, il pourrait la faire arrêter (tellement son agacement est grand, tellement son besoin d'être seul est grand).

Mais elle ne le suit pas. Et une fois qu'il est seul dans la crypte humide, froide, il s'effondre sur le sol en terre et presse son front contre la statue de Lyanna Stark. La pierre froide apaise les bords tranchants de sa migraine, suffisamment qu'il pense qu'il pourrait simplement rester ici en bas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer, recevant du réconfort futile, sans vie, de cette statue aussi longtemps qu'il pourra. C'est le seul réconfort que sa mère a jamais pu lui donner.

_Il n'a jamais voulu te blesser, _pense Jon, les mots se tissant grossièrement dans ses pensées comme des points de croix. Ils ne maintiennent rien ensemble: rien n'est cohérent. Encore moins lui. _Il t'aimait. Il t'aimait. Il ne savait pas que tu mourrais en me mettant au monde. Il t'aimait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal. Il t'aimait._

Entrelacées avec ces pensées sont les horribles visions, les choses qui ont tourmentés son esprit en déliquescence toutes les nuits. Il pense au visage de Rhaegar — à son visage à lui. Il pense aux mains ensanglantées de Rhaegar — à ses mains ensanglantées à lui.

_J'ai peur,_ a-t-il envie de dire à sa mère.

Mais elle n'est rien d'autre que de la pierre. Et, vite, la chaleur de sa tête réchauffe la fraicheur qui lui apportait autrefois du soulagement, et il ne lui reste plus aucun réconfort à trouver.

* * *

V.

Il a le sommeil agité et envoie chercher son frère et sa sœur dès le lever du soleil. On lui amène son repas dans la Grande Salle, mais il en mange peu. Il se trouve dans un rare silence pendant qu'il attend Sansa et Bran; il le passe à penser à Dany. Il a interdit à Lord Tyrion de quitter le champ de vision de Mouche Rouge — pour empêcher Tyrion de parler avec Sansa ou Bran sans que Jon soit présent— mais il lui a permis d'envoyer un corbeau au sud à la première heure pour faire savoir à Dany qu'ils sont arrivés à Winterfell sans encombre. Jon veut avoir de ses nouvelles tout de suite — il veut savoir qu'elle va bien. Tyrion lui a assuré qu'il le saurait vite si ce n'était pas le cas, mais le sentiment d'appréhension dont Jon ne peut se débarrasser le rend paranoïaque.

Penser à Dany est la seule chose qui aide: il parvient, dans la lumière du matin, à oublier les horribles visions de son sommeil et, à la place, il pense à ses baisers, à la lueur de feu dans son regard, à l'inclinaison de son sourire. Au lieu d'être tourmenté par la peur de rentrer à la maison — peur de lui faire du mal — il est tourmenté par l'envie, par l'impatience.

Le bref répit ne dure pas, cependant. Aussitôt qu'il se sent assez bien pour commencer à manger un peu de son repas, son frère et sa sœur arrivent. Un banneret déserteur de la Maison Karstark pousse la chaise roulante de Bran; quand Jon croise son regard, l'homme le regarde stoïquement.

"On dit que tu es heureux dans le sud," Sansa salue Jon impassiblement. "Tu n'en as pas l'air. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureux."

Jon l'ignore. Il observe Bran être roulé jusqu'à sa place à la table où son petit déjeuner attend déjà. Bran l'observe aussi — un regard qui, durant un instant, semble presque calculateur.

"Bonjour, Bran," salue Jon.

Bran pose ses mains à côté de son assiette. "Bonjour, Majesté."

Ca semble ridicule venant de la bouche de son frère. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le corriger. "Jon."

Bran ne fait aucun commentaire en réponse à ça. Il ne touche pas non plus sa nourriture. Jon attend que Sansa s'asseye et, une fois que c'est fait, il congédie le soldat. Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, il regarde son frère et sa sœur.

"Ca cesse maintenant. Tout de suite. Tout. Ca cesse maintenant — ou je vous arrêterai moi-même. Mettez-moi au défi de prouver mes paroles et vous verrez."

L'expression de Sansa se tort avec mécontentement. Elle regarde Bran.

"Tu vas devoir être plus précis, Jon," demande Bran. "Que veux-tu que nous cessions de faire?"

Son ton détaché, sans émotion, déclenche l'irritation de Jon. Il donne l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas plus se ficher de cette discussion même s'il essayait et Jon a fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour parler avec lui — pour essayer de leur donner le bénéfice du doute, à Sansa et lui — pour essayer de trouver la paix là où ils ont uniquement semé la méfiance. Son regard noir est brûlant.

"D'accord. Permettez-moi d'être plus précis. Vous allez _cesser _de rallier des bannerets contre votre reine. Vous allez _cesser _de dire des mensonges à Tyrion Lannister pour essayer d'empoisonner la reine contre moi. Vous allez _cesser _de menacer de marcher au sud en mon nom. Vous allez cesser votre trahison ou j'y mettrai un terme pour vous. Est-ce assez précis pour vous?"

Sansa porte son verre à ses lèvres, ses sourcils légèrement soulevés. "Eh bien, tu commences certainement à _parler_ comme un roi."

"Je _suis_ le roi."

Sansa abaisse son verre. "Ca fait plaisir d'enfin t'entendre le dire. C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début."

"Non," dit-il, la voix basse, un grognement. "Je _suis _le roi. 'Un Roi Régent n'est pas un Roi'— je règne avec les titres intégraux, tout comme la Reine Daenerys. C'est terminé, Sansa. Tu as obtenu ce que tu croyais vouloir. Je pense simplement que ce n'est pas du tout comme tu penserais que ce serait. A présent, le Nord ployera le genou ou tu seras dépouillée de tes titres et de tes terres et le siège Nordien sera transféré à Corbois."

"La Maison _Corbois_?" Exige Sansa, son affront évident.

"Oui, la Maison Corbois. Une Maison qui s'est battue à mes côtés contre Ramsay Snow, contre l'Armée des Morts, et nous a aidés, la reine et moi, à prendre Port-Réal. Pas la Maison Stark, qui a, dernièrement, simplement essayé de voler des bannerets de leurs maisons vassales, trahi leur propre sang et usurpé la reine, pour des raisons n'allant pas beaucoup plus loin que l'antipathie inexplicable et la cupidité de Sansa Stark."

Sansa est furieuse. Elle se lève et se dresse au-dessus de Jon. Plusieurs de ses gardes s'avancent de quelques pas mais Jon lève une main, les arrêtant. Tout comme c'était le cas quand ils étaient petits, son absence de réaction face à la fureur de Sansa ne fait que la mettre plus en colère. Bien.

"La Maison Stark qui t'a élevé! La Maison Stark qui t'a recueilli, t'a protégé comme l'un de ses membres des gens qui t'auraient massacré avant même que tu ne fasses tes premiers pas—"

"Les gens qui m'auraient traqué comme ils ont essayé de traquer Daenerys Targaryen durant toute sa vie, et pourtant tu es en train de conspirer contre elle maintenant, comme si c'était ce qu'elle méritait depuis le début—"

"Tu ne sais pas les choses que je sais—"

"Je sais que tu es une menteuse perfide qui m'a trahi d'une façon dont Père aurait _honte._ Tu mentionnes mon enfance comme si je devais t'être redevable — de quoi? Qu'as-tu fait pour moi? Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme si j'étais un Stark quand j'étais enfant. Et j'en _suis _un. Ma mère était Lyanna Stark, ce qui me donne autant le droit d'être ici que toi, peu importe qui était mon père biologique. Notre père a emporté mon identité dans la tombe au lieu de la divulguer, et tu as utilisé mon identité pour essayer d'obtenir du pouvoir pour toi-même. Ca ne marchera pas. Je ne te dois rien. Plus maintenant."

Elle est froide. "Tu dois ta vie à la Maison Stark."

Il se lève lentement, répondant à chaque once de sa froideur avec la sienne. "Et tu dois ta vie à mon épouse. Tous les Nordiens la lui doivent."

"Je crois que _ton épouse _a été intégralement payée," crache Sansa. "Elle a le trône qui devrait être à toi et, apparemment, son pantin Nordien personnel."

Jon a envie de lui dire quelque chose de blessant mais, à la place, il recule d'un pas. Il rit. Ca atteint Sansa plus facilement que ses mots cruels auraient pu: ses joues deviennent rouges de colère.

"Sansa, même si tu parvenais à me retourner contre notre reine, même si tu me convainquais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de prendre le trône pour moi et moi seul, je ne ferais pas de toi la Reine du Nord," dit-il. C'est méchant. Il voit son regard se tourner avec incertitude vers Bran. "Peut-être qu'à une époque, je l'aurais fait. Mais plus maintenant. Je vois où ta loyauté se trouve réellement: avec toi-même."

Elle secoue la tête. Son expression se décontenance. "Ce n'est pas toi, Jon. Réfléchis à ce que tu dis."

"Oh, je réfléchis. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici."

La voix de Bran interrompt leur conversation. Il observait tellement silencieusement que Jon avait presque oublié qu'il était là.

"Ce n'est certainement pas à qu'à _ça_ que tu as pensé," commente-t-il.

Sansa et Jon se tournent tous deux pour le regarder. L'anxiété de Jon monte brusquement après ce commentaire, même s'il n'est pas sûr de pourquoi. Bran ne peut pas savoir les choses qu'il voit dans son sommeil, les choses horribles qui le tourmentent. Il n'en a parlé à personne et n'en parlera jamais.

"Tu t'es certainement demandé pourquoi Sansa et moi faisons ce que nous faisons," continue Bran.

"Au début, ouais," convient Jon. "Mais maintenant? Je pense que la reine se soucie plus du pourquoi que moi. Je veux simplement que vous arrêtiez. Vous êtes tous les deux un embarras pour moi."

"Tu vas vouloir que beaucoup de choses s'arrêtent," lui dit Bran, "mais elles ne s'arrêteront pas, pas avant que tu ne les obliges à s'arrêter."

"Tu sais, je crois que je préfère quand tu te contentes de me regarder fixement," dit Jon d'un ton cassant. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Bran."

"Tu vas constater que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle tu as le temps. Je sais que tu veux retourner à Port-Réal, mais tu n'y retourneras jamais. La femme que tu as quittée ne sera plus là."

Jon a presque l'impression de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps. Il se retrouve dressé au-dessus de la chaise de Bran, son visage au-dessus du sien, la rage battant en lui. Et sous cette rage: l'effroi. Le même genre qui a suppuré tout le mois.

"Est-ce une menace contre la reine?"

Bran cligne des yeux, ne se laissant pas découragé par la colère de Jon. "Pas de la façon que tu crois. Considère-le comme un avertissement, pas une menace. Un avertissement pour les choses à venir et par nulle autre faute que la sienne."

"Il faut qu'on parle, Jon," dit Sansa. "Il fait que tu entendes des choses que tu n'auras pas envie d'entendre. Il faut que tu écoutes. Après, si tu veux toujours nous arrêter, arrête-nous. Mais c'est plus gros qu'une lutte de pouvoir entre toi et moi."

"Pourquoi devrais-je écouter quoi que ce soit que vous avez à dire?" leur demande Jon.

"Je suis le _seul _que tu devrais écouter. Je suis la Corneille à Trois Yeux."

Jon n'a pas oublié ce qu'Arya lui a dit sur Bran. N'a pas oublié que Bran l'a trompée. Il le regarde d'un air glacial.

"Je te préférais quand tu étais Bran Stark."

"Bran Stark est parti. Mais s'il était là, il voudrait que son frère écoute," dit Bran.

"T'écouter mentir?"

"Je ne peux pas mentir."

"Tu es en train de mentir en ce moment même," dit Jon d'une voix sèche. "Tu as menti à Arya et tu me mens à moi."

"Arya?" exige Sansa, sa voix brusque. "Qu'y a-t-il avec Arya? Elle est partie pour explorer."

Jon ne répond rien à ça. Bran et Sansa échangent un regard mécontent.

"Elle est au Sud," réalise Bran. Quand Jon le regarde, il observe le mur avec un air lointain, bien que Jon peut dire qu'il voit quelque chose d'autre. "Elle est au Sud. Avec Daenerys."

"_La Reine_ Daenerys," corrige froidement Jon. Il n'aime pas entendre Bran tenir le nom de Dany avec autant de familiarité dans sa bouche.

"Quoi?!" exige Sansa.

Bran et Sansa ne sont pas content de cette information. Jon ne sait pas s'ils ont l'intention de le montrer ou pas, mais il connait le visage de son frère et de sa sœur. Pour le pire ou pour le meilleur.

"Là où Arya est, ce sont les affaires d'Arya," dit Jon, sachant qu'il vaut mieux qu'il cache son jeu. "Ce qui importe est que tu lui as menti. Tu lui as dit, à plusieurs reprises, que la reine avait réduit Port-Réal en cendres. Et la reine n'a _pas _fait ça."

"Jon…" Sansa semble pleine de pitié.

"J'étais là. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et, par après, les conséquences. La Reine Daenerys n'a _pas _réduit Culpucier en cendres comme tu l'as dit à Arya. Cersei Lannister avait dissimilé une traînée de caches de feu grégeois dans la ville, prête à déclencher une réaction en chaîne si le Donjon Rouge prenait feu."

"Elle s'est bien débrouillée pour te le faire penser."

"Je ne le _pense _pas. Je _le sais," __discute _Jon. Il se tourne vers Bran. "Ce qui amène la question de pourquoi tu as menti à ce sujet."

"Bran ne peut pas mentir—"

"Bran a menti."

"Il n'a pas menti! Tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est arrivé!"

"Ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux n'était pas une preuve?! Est-ce que tu _t'entends, _Sansa?! Tu parles comme si tu étais folle!"

La colère de Sansa s'élève en même temps que celle de Jon.

"Et tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas? A quoi ressemble la folie — en couchant avec une Targaryen et tout ça!"

"_Je _suis un Targaryen!"

"Oui," dit Bran d'une voix neutre. Il se tourne pour croiser les yeux de Jon. "Tu l'es."

Les implications affluent entre leurs regards fixes. Jon sent une douleur abrupte jaillir dans sa tête, la nausée lui serrer le ventre. Il lutte contre les deux.

"Daenerys est plus saine d'esprit que vous tous," grogne Jon.

"Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles," lui dit Sansa. "Ta reine — ton _épouse— _est folle. Elle va succomber à cette folie et elle va tuer des _millions, _Jon. Bran l'a vu. Bran sait. C'est pour ça que tu dois partir maintenant — Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit pour t'amener à l'épouse mais tu dois reprendre le Trône et la destituer, Bran a vu—"

"Quoi? Bran a foutrement vu _quoi_?!" hurle Jon. Sa douleur s'empire. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disent. "Tu as vu l'avenir, Bran? Très bien. Alors dis-moi exactement ce que tu as vu. Arrête de faire un jeu d'esprit avec moi. Arrête d'essayer de me manipuler. Tu veux que je me retourne contre Daenerys et que je gouverne — _pourquoi_?!"

"Parce qu'elle va exterminer des millions de personnes, Jon. Elle va subir une grande perte et elle va devenir folle à cause de ça et rien ne l'arrêtera d'inonder Westeros de feu. Après Westeros, Essos. J'ai vu les os, la douleur, la souffrance. Et le moyen de l'empêcher est si _tu _lui prends son pouvoir. Si _tu _l'arrêtes."

Les mots de Bran restent suspendus dans l'air. Jon suppose qu'ils sont censés être forts vu la manière dont Sansa semble retenir son souffle en regardant Jon les digérer, mais il a juste envie de rire. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée. Ils ne savent pas du tout qui est Daenerys. Si c'était le cas, ils ne prendraient même pas la _peine _d'essayer d'inventer cette histoire. Ils sauraient que c'est impossible.

"Daenerys fait preuve de plus d'attention pour les innocents de Port-Réal en une heure que Cersei n'en a fait preuve durant son règne tout entier. Vous ne connaissez pas la reine. Vous ne savez pas qui elle est. Elle a un bon cœur — elle aime son peuple. Et elle n'est certainement pas folle. Elle a subi tant de 'grandes pertes' que je doute que je pourrais toutes les compter, et elle a survécu à chacune d'entre elles. Rien ne lui ferait réduire le monde en cendres. Pas le monde qu'elle est activement en train d'améliorer." Jon se lève. "Elle n'a rien fait d'autre qu'aider le Nord. Rien d'autre que vous protéger tous les deux. J'en ai assez de cette conversation. J'en ai assez de vous deux. Préparez une déclaration à faire devant tous les Seigneurs Nordiens en ployant le genou devant la reine et moi-même d'ici la fin de la semaine, ou préparez-vous à retourner à Port-Réal enchaînés."

Il repousse sa chaise en arrière tellement fort qu'elle se cogne contre la table, faisant renverser le jus de Sansa. Ca répand du rubis sur la table, s'égouttant sur le sol en un flot régulier, épais. Ca rappelle à Jon le sang de ses cauchemars et, durant une seconde, il est tellement accablé par la douleur qu'il titube sur ses pieds.

La voix de Bran résonne dans la pièce. "Ca commence par des pensées terribles qui viennent la nuit."

Jon a couvert ses yeux avec sa main, essayant de surmonter sa douleur, mais en entendant ça, il abaisse sa main et regarde Bran. Bran le regarde sans ciller.

"Des choses auxquelles ils ne veulent pas penser mais ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Des choses répétitives. La même terreur nocturne, peut-être, en boucle tous les soirs. Des pensées aussi intrusives que terrifiantes. Ce qu'ils entendent est différent chaque personne: le Roi Fou entendait des chuchotements perfides dans son dos. Aerion le Flamboyant entendait qu'il se transformerait en dragon s'il buvait du feu grégeois. Ils ont vaillamment combattu au début et, pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ça n'est apparu que dans leurs vies d'adultes bien entamées. Mais c'est en train d'apparaître pour Daenerys Targaryen. Souviens-toi de mes paroles. Tu vas commencer à le voir en elle. Tu sauras que j'ai raison. Tu sauras."

Le cœur de Jon cogne de façon erratique dans sa poitrine. Il pense qu'il va peut-être vomir pendant un moment. Bran refuse baisser le regard: c'est le plus longtemps que Jon a regardé les yeux de son frère depuis qu'ils sont réunis. Il se retrouve à penser qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à Bran Stark à force de le regarder.

"Evidemment, ce que je te dis n'a pas de sens. Evidemment que tu ne peux pas l'imaginer faire ces choses. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle la folie, Jon. C'est incontrôlable, inattendu. Une pure aberration. Je sais que tu l'aimes… c'est une chose horrible. Mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant, hormis accepter ton devoir envers les gens que tu as juré de protéger, et l'arrêter."

Jon a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le doute lui et la peur, mais il refuse de le montrer. Il le refuse.

"J'_accepte_ mon devoir envers les gens que j'ai juré de protéger," lui dit Jon. _Ma femme et mon enfant. _"Tu as tort. Elle ne l'est pas. Et tu as tort de dire que tous les Targaryen sont fous. Rhaegar Targaryen n'était pas fou. De nombreux Targaryen ne l'étaient pas." _Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas._

"Non. Tous les Targaryen ne sont pas fous. Mais quand ils le sont… il n'y a rien de plus dangereux au monde." Bran regarde par la fenêtre. "Je suis fatigué. Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Pense à ce que j'ai dit, Jon."

"Non," jure Jon. Il secoue la tête, dégouté. "Je n'y penserai pas."

"Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en empêcher."

* * *

VI.

Il a trop peur de dormir cette nuit, donc il retourne dans ses appartements et s'assied seul à la table près de la fenêtre, ébauchant une demi-douzaine de corbeaux à envoyer à la maison — et décidant, à la fin, de n'en envoyer aucun. Il n'a aucune réelle nouvelle à raconter à Dany, rien qu'elle ne sache pas déjà, sauf la chose qu'il refuse de lui dire (que Bran prophétise sa folie).

Dany lui a parlé de la 'folie Targaryenne' à quelques reprises, avouant à chaque fois que c'est une peur dont elle peut se débarrasser, quelque chose qui l'a pourchassée toute sa vie. _La folie de mon père est une ombre qui planera sur moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, _a-t-elle dit une fois, sa voix résignée. _Je devrai toujours faire deux fois plus d'efforts que n'importe quel autre souverain, être deux fois plus gentille. Et je dois me poser deux fois plus de questions à chaque fois que je fais un choix, aussi. On dit que mon père a commencé en étant sain d'esprit. J'ai l'intention de commencer et de terminer ainsi._

Evidemment, Bran n'est pas parvenu à faire remettre en doute à Jon ce qu'il veut qu'il remette en doute. Jon ne retourne pas dans ses appartements, furieux et frustré, en pensant que sa femme est condamnée à devenir folle. Jon retourne dans ses appartements, furieux et frustré, craignant de l'être lui-même.

_Ca commence par des pensées terribles qui viennent la nuit._

Il n'a eu que ça pendant près d'un mois. Des pensées terribles la nuit. Des peurs qui le font pleurer quand il se réveille. Un traumatisme qui le rend nauséeux pendant la journée.

_Souviens-toi de mes paroles. Tu vas commencer à le voir en elle. Tu sauras que j'ai raison. Tu sauras__._

Il ne le voit pas en Dany. Il ne l'a jamais vu. Mais il le voit en lui-même. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur que ça donne une certaine crédibilité à l'avertissement de Bran. S'il devient fou comme Bran le dit, peut-être qu'il y a une vérité dans la 'folie' dont Bran parle. Peut-être qu'il y a un risque que Dany et lui se dégraderont tous deux d'une manière horrible, terrible.

Il ne veut pas le croire. Il ne peut pas le croire. Mais alors qu'il gratte sa dixième série de mots pour son épouse, ne sachant pas bien comment dire un seul mot de ce qu'il veut dire ou un seul mot, tout court, il ne peut empêcher les doutes qui le tracassent. Les inquiétudes. Il sait que sa migraine interminable, sa peur, son manque de sommeil et de nourriture contribuent tous considérablement à ce doute, mais ce savoir ne fait pas grand-chose pour lui faire reprendre pied.

_Tu me manques_, écrit-il sur le onzième rouleau de parchemin. _Je m'inquiète pour toi et je voudrais te parler plus que je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre._

Mais ça ne marchera pas non plus. Il ne veut pas l'inquiéter. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se tracasse encore plus pour lui qu'il sait qu'elle se tracasse déjà.

_Tu avais raison, _écrit-il dans une autre ébauche. _J'aurais simplement dû envoyer quelqu'un pour nous ramener leurs têtes. J'aurais dû rester à la maison._

Puis: _Tu m'as dit une fois que les choses dont tu rêves se réalisent. Comment savais-tu que ça allait se réaliser? Tes cauchemars se sont-ils déjà réalisés?_

Il écrit un total de vingt-six corbeaux, chacun disant toutes les choses qu'il aimerait pouvoir dire, seulement pour les brûler tous un par un dans la cheminée. Quand ils sont réduits en cendres, il remet ses bottes et s'en va à pas de loup dans les cuisines. Trois de ses gardes Immaculés tentent de le filer, mais Jon les congédie, n'ayant pas besoin de plus de protection que Grand-Griffe à sa hanche.

Comme il l'avait suspecté, il n'est pas seul dans les cuisines. Il fait sombre — toutes les filles de la cuisine se sont retirées pour la nuit — mais Lord Tyrion est assis dans un coin au fond, berçant une énorme chope de bière. Mouche Rouge surveille avec quelque chose qui ressemble au dégoût.

"Majesté," salue Lord Tyrion. Il ne semble pas particulièrement choqué de voir Jon et, quand Jon se sert un gobelet de bière, il n'en a pas l'air choqué non plus. "Je suppose que votre conversation avec Sansa et Bran ne s'est pas bien passée ce matin."

Jon ne boit pas à cause de Bran et Sansa. Il boit parce qu'il a désespérément besoin d'engourdir les terreurs qui, il le sait, viendront quand il cédera enfin au sommeil. Il sait que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, mais il doit essayer quelque chose. Il ne supportera pas une nuit de plus à se réveiller avec le souvenir des yeux choqués et trahis de son épouse, de son sang mouillé sur ses mains.

"Non," partage Jon. Il prend une longue goulée et puis regarde Lord Tyrion dans les yeux. "Bran m'a dit que Daenerys va devenir folle et massacrer des millions de personnes. Il m'a dit que je dois la trahir, me retourner contre elle. Je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas dit cette partie-_là _quand il vous a dit que j'allais la trahir."

Lord Tyrion semble alarmé, au moins, bien que cette expression se transforme en prudence peu après. "Eh bien, il était vague quand il parlait avec moi. Bien que, je dois dire, il a dit que vous alliez _la détruire,_ pas seulement la trahir. Vous en comprenez sûrement la différence connotative. Vous comprenez sûrement ma réticence. _La détruire de toutes les manières dont une personne peut être détruite, _a-t-il dit. Il m'a dit que la seule façon de l'empêcher était de vous séparer. Et j'ai _lamentablement __échoué_. S'il finit par avoir raison, ce sera mon plus grand échec."

Jon est accosté par un défilé rapide de choses terribles, le même genre que ce qu'il voit chaque nuit— _une main arrachant des cheveux argentés-dorés par la racine d'une manière sanglante, de la peau se boursouflant et se transformant en cendres, des mains épaisses serrant une belle gorge — _et il doit reposer sa bière sur le côté, trop nauséeux pour continuer à la boire.

"Et pensez-vous qu'il finira par avoir raison? Le croyez-vous toujours?" s'entend demander Jon. Il entend la façon dont sa propre voix tremble. Il déteste à quel point il semble vulnérable. "Pensez-vous que je vais le faire?"

"Le pensez-_vous_?" rétorque Lord Tyrion, visiblement troublé par la question.

"Non," dit immédiatement Jon et il frissonne à cette pensée. "Je ne pourrais pas."

"Vous ne voudriez pas," corrige Lord Tyrion.

"Non," dit fermement Jon. "Je _ne pourrais pas_. Et je ne voudrais pas."

Lord Tyrion ne fait pas de commentaire en réponse, mais Jon peut voir qu'il réfléchit. Il boit en le faisant, fixant intensément le feu mourant dans l'énorme foyer de cuisine.

"Il voulait que je vous garde séparés pour que vous ne la détruisiez pas, mais il veut que vous la trahissiez pour qu'elle ne détruise pas le monde," médite enfin Lord Tyrion tout haut. Il chipote distraitement avec les bagues sur sa main droite. "J'ai l'impression qu'on ne nous dit pas tout. Et je suppose que la Corneille à Trois Yeux est bien dans son droit de nous cacher des informations. Mais je ne peux pas concilier ces deux choses. Si elle allait détruire le monde, pourquoi Bran ne me dirait-il pas comment pour que je puisse intervenir avant que ça se produise. Si vous êtes censé être le catalyseur qui déclenche sa folie, je peux voir pourquoi il voudrait que je vous sépare tous les deux, mais alors pourquoi a-t-il attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour vous dire ce qui va arriver… n'aurait-il pas été mieux pour lui de vous conseiller de ne pas vous rapprocher d'elle du départ? Si vous êtes la cause de sa ruine?"

"Est-ce ce qu'il vous a fait sous-entendre? Que je suis la cause de sa 'folie'?" demande Jon.

"Oui, ou c'est comme ça que je l'ai interprété. Il ne vous a pas dit la même chose?"

"S'il l'a dit, ce n'est pas comme ça que _je_ l'ai interprété. Il a parlé d'une 'grande perte'."

Lord Tyrion hoche la tête. "Il m'a mentionné quelque chose de semblable. J'ai pensé, au début, que ce serait Missandei. Notre reine s'est certainement détériorée après ça. Je m'attendais au pire. Mais elle s'en est sortie. Donc ensuite, j'ai présumé que ce serait votre trahison, que ça serait la perte."

Jon ne sait pas grand-chose, mais il sait que c'est des conneries. "Non. Et ce n'est pas ce que Bran m'a dit non plus. Il a dit qu'elle deviendrait folle et _puis _que je devrais la trahir, pas que ma trahison — et que _ma __perte __— _le provoquerait."

Lord Tyrion lâche un 'hum' d'un air pensif. Jon suppose que l'alcool a suffisamment engourdi les choses pour que ce ne soit pas beaucoup plus qu'un débat philosophique pour lui. Jon, en revanche, a l'impression que son anxiété érode ses entrailles.

"Peut-être que c'est le bébé."

Jon relève brusquement et immédiatement les yeux vers Lord Tyrion, son cœur se serrant avec une force écœurante. Il se prend à secouer la tête.

"Non. Ce n'est pas ça."

"Elle avait certainement l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, ce qui implique un certain degré de doute en sa capacité à en avoir et à les mettre au monde." Il y a une pause. "Elle m'a dit autrefois que son premier enfant était mort-né. Déformé."

Jon pense immédiatement à l'air qu'avait Dany la première fois qu'elle lui a parlé de son fils. A l'époque, il se souvient avoir pensé avec ébahissement qu'elle y avait survécu. La douleur dans ses yeux tellement intense, tellement vive, que ses yeux à lui avaient brûlés de larmes retenues quand il avait tendu les mains pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se souvient d'avoir pensé _tu n'auras plus jamais à endurer ça_. Avait-il menti?

"Non, c'était une… sorcière qui l'avait provoqué. La même sorcière qui lui a dit qu'elle n'attendrait plus jamais d'enfant, une femme ignoble qui a fait de la magie du sang horrible comme acte de vengeance, et ce n'était clairement qu'un mensonge pour lui faire du mal: je n'ai certainement eu aucun problème pour la mettre enceinte."

Tyrion incline la tête pour montrer son accord, mais il semble troublé pour la première fois. "Clairement. Mais une grossesse réussie ne veut pas dire un accouchement réussi. La propre mère de la reine le savait bien. Elle a eu trois bébés en bonne santé, oui — mais elle a perdu trois autres avec des fausses couches, deux autres n'ont jamais pris leur premier souffle et elle en a enterré trois de plus dans l'année suivant leur naissance." Lord Tyrion se lève pour prendre plus de bière et, quand il attrape la chope oubliée de Jon et la remplit à nouveau, Jon la prend. "Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que ces pertes ont contribué à la folie du Roi Aerys."

Ce dont Lord Tyrion fait l'hypothèse est tellement bouleversant que Jon ne veut instinctivement faire rien de plus qu'éviter le sujet. Il veut se lever et partir, en prenant autant d'alcool avec lui que ce qu'il a besoin pour oublier complètement cette conversation. Mais il n'a pas ce luxe. Il a le sentiment de devoir comprendre les intentions de Bran, devoir comprendre pourquoi il a dit les choses qu'il a dites (parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas être vraies). Et en discuter est la seule chose qu'il peut faire.

"Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il que vous devez nous garder séparés, Daenerys et moi, pour empêcher sa destruction? A ce moment-là, elle était déjà enceinte. Nous garder séparés ne le déferait pas."

"Non, c'est vrai," convient Tyrion.

"Et je suis censé croire, dans ce scénario, que Daenerys perd notre enfant, devient folle et puis que je — en plus de tout ce qu'elle a enduré — me retourne contre elle? Je ne pourrais pas détester mon pire ennemi à ce point-là."

"Vous ne voyez pas une chose d'assez terrible qu'elle pourrait faire pour vous retourner contre elle? Une chose d'assez atroce? Même pas le meurtre de millions d'innocents?"

"Et vous croyez qu'elle ferait ça?" exige Jon, furieux.

"Bien sûr que non. Vous oubliez — j'ai été à la recherche de notre reine et je l'ai choisie tout autant que vous. Elle est la seule chose dans ce monde merdique en laquelle j'ai jamais cru. Mais Bran sait quelque chose, Jon. Et nous devons découvrir ce qu'est ce quelque chose. Il essaye de me pousser à la retourner contre vous — pour son bien à elle, dit-il — et il essaye de vous pousser à vous retourner contre elle — pour le bien du monde, dit-il. Pourquoi? De quoi a-t-il peur? Autant que je sache, la seule chose qu'il essaye constamment d'empêcher, c'est que vous soyez tous les deux ensembles."

"Et si notre fille est vouée à mourir, si ça doit être la dernière grande perte qui fait basculer notre reine, quel est le rapport avec le fait de nous garder séparés? A quoi cela sert-il de nous retourner l'un contre l'autre?"

"A moins qu'il ne veuille que ce soit vous qui vous débarrassiez d'elle."

Jon se lève, sa main atterrissant sur Grand-Griffe, son visage rouge et brûlant de colère. Il parvient à peine à traiter une pensée rationnelle — la seule chose à laquelle il pense est ce mot _débarrasser. _Ca provoque une rage sauvage profondément en Jon. Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ces horribles visions. Lord Tyrion lève rapidement les mains.

"Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord! Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je veux! Vous savez que je veux le contraire! C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de dissuader la Reine Daenerys d'être avec vous en premier lieu!"

Jon fixe Lord Tyrion, le cœur battant la chamade, la main figée sur son épée.

"Buvez plus," ordonne Tyrion. "Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Ca n'aide pas à donner plus de sens à quoi que ce soit, mais ça aide bien à rendre la confusion plus supportable."

"Peut-être pour vous. Rien ne rend ceci supportable pour moi. Rien."

"Je pense que, en période de confusion, il est important de se rappeler les choses que nous savons _effectivement_," dit Tyrion. Il se glisse de sa chaise et s'approche, soulevant la chope de Jon de la table et la lui tendant. Jon ôte progressivement sa main de Grand-Griffe et la prend. Il en boit simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. "Voilà ce que nous savons: La Reine Daenerys est actuellement à Port-Réal, accordant des audiences au peuple tous les jours et, selon Ser Davos, ayant l'air de plus en plus radieuse avec chaque jour qui passe. Nous le savons — incontestablement."

Jon se sent se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il plante fermement les pieds à terre, laissant les mots de Tyrion et sa propre présence physique lui faire reprendre pied. Même la douleur dans sa tête diminue un peu.

"Arya Stark et Ver Gris sont aux côtés de la reine jour et nuit, s'étant sans aucun doute tout deux lancés dans une bataille de loyauté inexprimée. Nous savons que c'est un fait avéré."

Jon prend une autre gorgée. Ses yeux se ferment en écoutant le faible craquement du feu et les paroles continues de Tyrion.

"Notre reine vous aime et vous fait confiance. Ca, nous savons que — c'est un fait avéré."

Jon ne rate pas la façon dont la voix de Tyrion s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Quand Jon ouvre les yeux et regarde Lord Tyrion, son expression est dépitée dans la lumière mourante. Résignée.

Il se racle la gorge avant de continuer. "Ce que nous ne pouvons pas savoir, évidemment, est l'avenir, et ce qui est véritablement frustrant ici, c'est que nous essayons de donner du sens aux motivations et aux intentions de quelqu'un qui _peut _savoir l'avenir. Quelqu'un qui a accès à une mine d'informations que nous n'avons pas. Et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous fier à ce qu'il dit et croire qu'il ne nous induit pas en erreur parce que nous n'avons _aucun moyen _de vérifier son information, _aucun moyen _de douter du contexte — c'est une joute d'esprits et j'ai bien peur que nous soyons terriblement surpassés."

Jon n'a jamais été plus d'accord avec quoi que ce soit.

"Donc nous n'avons vraiment que deux choix qui s'offrent à nous à présent. Un: nous allons voir Bran et nous lui faisons confiance. Nous lui demandons de nous dire exactement ce que nous devons faire et nous faisons quoi ce que ce soit, peu importe ce que c'est, parce que nous comprenons et nous reconnaissons qu'il sait des choses que nous ne pouvons pas savoir. Si nous faisons ça, nous devons être certains que ses intentions sont bonnes. Nous devons être certains qu'il est dépourvu de toute fausseté, de toute cupidité, de toute malveillance. Et si nous n'en sommes pas sûrs… si nous ne pouvons pas être certains de faire confiance à ce qu'il nous dit… il n'y a qu'un autre choix qui s'offre à nous. Deux: Nous enquêtons sur ce que la Corneille à Trois Yeux est réellement. Nous examinons tout ce qu'il nous dit, tout ce qu'il fait. Nous supposons, pour le moment, qu'il a des intentions perfides qui n'ont pas encore été mises en lumière. Nous agissons en nous basant sur les choses que nous savons présentement, jamais sur les choses qui, d'après Bran, se réaliseront. Et nous parlons tous ouvertement les uns avec les autres. Si Bran essaye d'atteindre un objectif plus large, il ne fait pas preuve de transparence vis-à-vis de cet objectif plus large: nous le savons parce qu'il nous a donné, à vous et à moi, des versions légèrement différentes de la même chose, essayant de nous conduire tous deux à des objectifs légèrement différents. S'il a commis cette erreur une fois, il l'a faite deux fois. Il l'a fait avec Sansa. Donc, si nous choisissons cette deuxième option, je vais devoir avoir votre permission de parler avec Sansa."

Un long laïus — pourtant la seule chose sur laquelle Jon peut se concentrer à la fin est la requête de Tyrion.

"Non. Je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance. Et vous oubliez la troisième option: Je fais arrêter Bran et Sansa et je les fais juger pour trahison à Port-Réal."

"Efficace si votre but est de simplement les faire taire et les limiter. Mais inefficace si votre but est de comprendre de quoi Bran essaye de nous prévenir ou ce qu'il essaye d'accomplir." Jon se renfrogne. Tyrion poursuit. "Vous êtes le roi, Majesté. Ce que vous décidez est ce que nous ferons. Mais si j'étais vous… si la Corneille à Trois Yeux me disait constamment que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver à mon épouse… je voudrais savoir tout ce que je peux savoir pour pouvoir l'empêcher."

Tyrion commence à avoir l'air sensé, et ça ne fait qu'embrouiller encore plus Jon.

"Et comment puis-je croire que vous ne jouez pas aussi à des jeux avec mon esprit? Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'êtes pas simplement en train d'essayer de me pousser vers quoi que soit la…. _chose _vers laquelle Bran essaye de me pousser?"

Tyrion sourit. C'est inattendu. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Jon pour réaliser que c'est ironique, triste — un peu auto-dérisoire.

"Parce que je l'aime," dit simplement Tyrion. "Je pense que je l'ai toujours aimée. Je l'aimerai toujours. Peut-être stupidement… je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Donc je ne suis pas prêt à faire aveuglément confiance à Bran Stark si ça veut dire vous pousser à la trahir et la tuer. Peut-être que c'est naïf de ma part, mais je suis peu intéressé par un monde sans Daenerys Targaryen. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre d'autres détails pour le savoir."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, alors? Que faisons-nous?"

Tyrion vide le reste de sa bière d'un coup. "Toutes les choses que nous faisons en temps normal — les choses pour lesquels nous sommes doués. Je vais lire beaucoup de livres, boire beaucoup de vin et parler jusqu'à ce que je sois lassé de ma propre voix. Vous allez tenir votre parole et respectez votre devoir à l'égard de la Reine Daenerys quoi qu'il soit dit, quoi qu'il soit fait, et surveiller attentivement." Lord Tyrion semble rire avec ses propres pensées et puis il se tourne pour lever les yeux vers Jon. "Et donc votre garde commence… à nouveau."

Jon ne trouve pas que ce soit drôle, il n'a également aucune envie de blaguer de quoi que ce soit avec Tyrion là tout de suite.

"Je surveille Bran?" clarifie-t-il.

"Bran, oui. Et Sansa. Et vous allez garder un œil aussi attentif que possible sur l'état de la Reine à travers une correspondance régulière avec elle, et Ser Davos. Peu importe à quoi Bran essaye de faire allusion ou vers où il essaye de nous mener, nous savons que ça a à voir avec elle. Elle sera importante."

"Elle _est _importante. Et pas à cause de la fichue Corneille à Trois Yeux."

"Dois-je vous rappeler, Jon, que vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en convaincre?"

Jon ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça donc il ne dit rien. Il regarde par la fenêtre: l'obscurité dehors fait que l'épuisement recommence à s'infiltrer dans ses os, mais il a encore moins envie de dormir maintenant qu'avant. Il se sent plus sain d'esprit maintenant que ce qu'il a l'impression d'être depuis près d'un mois. Sa tête lui fait moins mal que durant toute la journée. Il a peur d'aller au lit, peur de revoir ces images horribles — ces images. S'il est vrai que Bran veut qu'il soit la chute de Dany… est-ce que c'est ça qu'il voit dans ses cauchemars, entremêlés avec des visions des souffrances de tous leurs ancêtres? Est-ce pour ça qu'il ne cesse de lui faire du mal dans ses visions — ne cesse de se réveiller avec des larmes sur les joues, de la sueur dégoulinant le long de son corps, ses cris à elle résonnant dans son cerveau? _Mes rêves se réalisent_, a dit Dany. Les siens vont-ils aussi se réaliser? Va-t-il devenir fou et la trahir, la tuer? Va-t-il devenir fou et lui faire du mal, à elle ou à leur enfant — est-ce que c'est ça qui va la faire exploser ?

Il ne peut pas émettre des théories sur ces peurs avec Tyrion parce qu'il ne pourra jamais dire à Tyrion ce qu'il voit dans son sommeil. S'il parle à Tyrion des choses qu'il a faites dans ces rêves, Tyrion se retournera contre lui en un instant. Et même si Jon ne lui fait pas totalement confiance, il fait confiance au fait que Tyrion a la capacité de donner du sens à tout ça, d'une façon que Jon n'a pas. C'est pour ça que ça fait aussi mal de ne pas pouvoir simplement lui dire contre quoi il se bat; il pense que Tyrion pourrait avoir une idée de ce qui lui arrive.

Mais Jon devient convaincu que ce qui lui arrive est juste de la _folie_. Et si c'est vrai, il doit le cacher aussi longtemps que possible. Il doit le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait garanti la sécurité de Dany. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

"Souvenez-vous simplement des choses que vous savez," lui dit Tyrion. Jon suppose que son angoisse est évidente sur son visage.

Plus tard, quand Jon retourne dans sa chambre à contrecœur, il essaye de faire exactement ça. Il se rappelle des faits, des choses qui sont indéniables. Mais l'un de ces faits est que quelque chose est en train de lui arriver. Sans savoir _quoi_, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir quoi faire à ce sujet. Si même il _peut _faire quelque chose à ce propos.

Il écrit une lettre de plus. Celle-ci, il ne la brûle pas.

_Dany,_

_Voici les choses que je sais: je t'aime et on a toujours été fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a rien au monde de plus doux que toi, de mieux que toi — Je pense à te tenir dans mes bras toutes les nuits. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance._

_Je vais rester au Nord un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il y a des choses dont nous devons nous occuper ici, des choses que nous devons comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas — Je vais m'occuper de tous les problèmes ici comme je te l'ai promis, comme je l'ai juré. Puis je rentrerai à la maison auprès de toi — comme je l'ai promis, comme je l'ai juré._

_Reste avec Arya. Bran et Sansa n'étaient pas contents d'apprendre qu'elle est avec toi, ce qui veut dire qu'elle devrait rester encore plus près. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que nous devons soutenir tout ce à quoi Bran et Sansa s'opposent._

_Je te soutiens. Et je sais que tu me soutiens._

_Ser Davos nous a écrit à propos de la victoire de la Baie des Dragons. C'est la seule chose qui m'a apporté de la joie depuis que j'ai quitté Port-Réal. Je suis heureux pour toi — et fier._

_Il écrit que tu as l'air plus radieuse tous les jours. J'aimerais avoir des yeux là pour le voir. Prends soin de toi et d'elle._

_Jon_

* * *

VII.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne parvient pas gérer son anxiété.

Cette réalisation lui tombe dessus au beau milieu d'une discussion avec un jeune homme de Culpucier. Ca lui tombe dessus comme une nausée soudaine, un sentiment d'effroi profond. Un tiraillement brusque dans son cerveau. Toute la matinée, elle est restée assise ici dans cette salle d'audience — comme tous les jours — mais aujourd'hui, elle ne peut pas le faire.

Ses jambes tremblent quand elle se lève abruptement.

"Ma Main sera ravi de vous aider," parvient-elle à dire et Ser Davos la regarde avec surprise tandis qu'elle quitte rapidement de la salle.

Elle attend d'être dans le couloir devant ses appartements, toute seule à l'exception de quelques gardes immobiles. Elle s'affaisse contre le mur et presse sa main sur son ventre énorme, son cœur bat la chamade, de la douleur logée quelque part derrière ses yeux. Les pensées viennent, les suspicions paranoïaques et puis les souvenirs des cauchemars qui la hantent parfois : sa fille, née comme un monstre. Sa fille, mort-née. Sa fille, étouffée par son propre sein. Sa fille, arrachée à ses bras et massacrée. Sa fille, coupée hors de son ventre, pendant par le cordon ombilical. Sa fille, poignardée cinquante fois comme Rhaenys, la fille de son frère, son sang trempant ses cheveux argentés-dorés, et quand ils emmènent son petit corps mou, ses cheveux peignent le sol de noir rubis—

_Arrête, _pense-t-elle avec fermeté. Elle essaye de séparer ses émotions de ses pensées. Elle respire profondément par la bouche et ferme fermement les yeux. Elle s'enfonce dans son esprit, faisant comme si ses pensées étaient un énorme bassin dans lequel elle peut plonger la main. Elle cherche les pensées qui lui tombent dessus, la paranoïa qui la rend malade. Parfois, elle peut les arrêter comme ça. _Arrête ça. Arrête maintenant. _Elle pense à la maison avec la porte rouge, le sourire plein de bonté de Ser Jorah, la foi inébranlable de Ser Barristan, les yeux de Jon Snow. _Mhysa, _ses trois dragons juste après qu'ils aient éclos dans ses bras, la première fois qu'elle s'est assise sur le trône de Peyredragon. Le visage de Jon au-dessus du sien. _Arrête._

Elle agrippe son ventre tellement fort que ses articulations sont blanches. Elle est tellement perdue dans sa guerre intérieure qu'elle n'entend personne s'approcher tout doucement; la main d'Arya sur son bras la fait sursauter.

"Avez-vous besoin du mestre?" demande Arya. Elle semble nerveuse et c'est là que Dany réalise à quel point elle sert fort son ventre. Elle rabaisse immédiatement ses mains et rencontre les yeux sombres d'Arya.

"Non," dit faiblement Dany. "Je vais bien."

Il semble à Dany qu'Arya est arrivée pour une sorte d'intervention. Ses yeux sont durcis par la détermination, sa bouche pincée. Elle tend le bras et prend fermement la main de Dany dans la sienne et commence à l'emmener dans ses appartements. Dany est tellement déconcertée par sa fermeté qu'elle ne discute pas; elle fait un signe de tête rassurant à ses gardes pour leur faire savoir que tout va bien et suit Arya à l'intérieur. Arya ferme la porte derrière elles et se tourne vers Dany.

"Vous jouez bien 'le numéro de la Reine', mais vous n'allez pas bien. Vous êtes morte de peur," dit-elle. "Vous l'êtes depuis un moment maintenant. Les seules fois que je vous vois manger c'est quand nous mangeons tous ensemble dans la salle d'audience, et même là, ce n'est presque rien. Vos gardes disent que vous dormez à peine. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a menacée? Dites-moi."

Il n'y a aucun doute sur le loup dans le sang d'Arya. Dany se dit, en se tenant là avec Arya, qu'Arya arracherait le visage de quiconque s'approcherait trop près d'elles là tout de suite. Avec ses dents. C'aurait pu être intimidant — si Dany ne connaissait pas bien ces yeux. Ils sont, à bien des égards, les yeux de Jon. Les yeux de Lyanna Stark.

"Non. Ce n'est pas ça," répond Dany. Elle veut s'arrêter là, mais quelque chose dans les yeux d'Arya la pousse à continuer, les mots précipités et bas. "Je me sens… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je ne le comprends pas. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de manger ou de dormir ou même de me reposer — Je suis tellement effrayée que j'en ai la nausée."

Ses mains retournent sur son ventre. Arya baisse les yeux et puis les relève sur Dany.

"Pensez-vous que vous êtes malade?" demande Arya, semblant (et ayant l'air) véritablement inquiète. Son inquiétude ne sert qu'à empirer l'état de Dany: ça prouve la justesse de sa paranoïa, d'une certaine façon. Si Arya est inquiète, elle doit l'être, aussi.

"Je…" elle s'arrête. Elle n'arrive pas à terminer. Pour dire: _Je ne me sens pas bien de toutes les façons qu'une personne peut ne pas bien se sentir Je ne pense pas que ce soit un virus ni une infection. Je ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait se sentir comme ça. Comme si on avait peur de même prendre soin de soi, craignant de faire exactement ce qu'on sait devoir faire pour survivre._

Elle observe Dany tandis que Dany peine à regagner son calme. Sa force. Elle est convaincue qu'Arya va simplement s'en aller, la traiter de folle et en finir avec ça. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

"Pensez-vous que votre nourriture est empoisonnée? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas manger? Pensez-vous que quelqu'un vous prendra par surprise quand vous dormez ou que vous vous reposez? C'est pour ça que vous ne dormez pas?" demande-t-elle.

Elle essaye de rationaliser ce qui n'est pas rationnel. Elle essaye de donner du sens à ce qui n'en a que peu. Daenerys comprend pourquoi elle demande ça, mais ça ne fait qu'amplifier les propres peurs de Dany qu'elle devient folle parce que rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Rien de tout ça n'est aussi facile.

Elle ne peut pas répondre et Arya le prend comme une confirmation. Elle souffle, presque comme si les craintes de Dany étaient une insulte contre ses compétences de gardiennage, et puis elle se tourne vers la petite table près de la porte de Dany, où son plateau de petit déjeuner est toujours posé, intact. Arya saisit un morceau de vieux pain d'épices et en arrache la moitié avec ses dents. Comme un loup.

"Pas empoisonné. Rien n'est empoisonné. Vous croyez que j'ai promis à mon frère d'assurer votre sécurité seulement pour laisser un stupide membre du personnel de cuisine empoisonner votre nourriture? Ver Gris et moi avons des soldats qui surveillent partout — tout — tout le monde. Nous savons quelles huiles vos servantes apportent dans votre chambre pour votre bain, nous savons exactement d'où provient la boîte d'épices qui vont sur votre nourriture. J'ai fait une promesse à Jon, et Ver Gris vous en a fait une, et aucun de nous ne prends aisément ces promesses à la légère."

Dany se demande pourquoi ce laïus ne la fait pas se sentir mieux. Pourquoi ça ne fait pas revenir sa faim, pourquoi ça ne lui fait pas prendre le pain qu'Arya lui tend. Pourquoi ça ne calme pas l'anxiété qui se tord dans son ventre, vivante et dangereuse. Pourquoi ça lui met les larmes aux yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ça," est tout ce qu'elle peut dire. Elle semble brisée même à ses propres oreilles. Faible. Elle déteste ça. "C'est juste… c'est de la peur. Un genre que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant."

Elle a maîtrisé la peur toute sa vie. Elle a vécu avec, grandi à ses côtés. Elle pensait en connaître chacun de ses visages, mais ce visage est quelque chose de nouveau.

Arya laisse retomber le pain sur le plateau de Dany et l'observe comme si Dany était un problème arithmétique particulièrement difficile, une véritable énigme. Dany se demande si Arya savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait quand elle a accepté de rester à ses côtés. Les gens dans sa vie ne le savaient souvent pas.

"Vous savez ce qui me fait me sentir mieux quand j'ai peur?" demande Arya, se décidant enfin sur quelque chose à dire. "La danse de l'eau."

C'est tellement inattendu que Daenerys ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sa main retombe de son ventre.

"Braavos. J'y ai vécu un certain temps. Quand j'étais petite." Elle repense à nouveau à la maison avec la porte rouge. A ses tendres souvenirs vagues de Ser Willem. L'époque, pense-t-elle, où elle a vécu avec le moins de peur de sa vie.

"L'un des plus grands hommes que j'ai jamais connu était un maître de la Danse de l'Eau. Quand j'étais petite et frustrée et incontrôlable, il m'a aidée à me sentir puissante," dit Arya. Elle pose sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée à sa hanche. "Je pourrais vous apprendre."

Dany rigole, mais c'est faible et léger. Elle pense brièvement à la nuit où Ser Jorah est mort, le poids impuissant de l'épée dans ses mains. "Je ne crois pas que je serais une bonne élève."

"Je peux faire avec, tant que vous ne me faites pas exécuter pour trahison quand je vous critique. Nous pourrions faire les leçons la nuit. A l'époque où j'avais peur, c'était toujours les nuits qui étaient les pires. Surtout quand on est seule."

Dany en est douloureusement consciente. L'absence de Jon tous les soirs est amplifiée par sa peur et sa solitude. Elle aurait probablement accepté d'apprendre n'importer quel métier sur terre si ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait passer ses nuits en dehors de sa chambre, loin de sa peur. Avec tout ce qui reste actuellement de Jon à Port-Réal — Arya. Et est-ce que Jon ne lui a pas demandé de rester près d'Arya?

"D'accord," accepte Daenerys.

Evidemment, Jon lui a aussi demandé de prendre soin d'elle et de leur bébé, et Dany ne se débrouille pas à moitié aussi bien qu'elle ne le devrait avec ça. Et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi. Ca rend le tout encore plus difficile.

Elle n'est pas optimiste que travailler avec une épée l'aidera à surmonter la peur qui a supplanté la raison, mais elle sait que ça ne peut certainement pas empirer les choses.

* * *

VIII.

Tyrion a décidé que s'il y a un avantage d'être retenu en otage, c'est que ses compétences avec le dialecte Astaporien du Bas Valyrien se sont rapidement améliorées. Il s'avère que Mouche Rouge a un sens de l'humour aiguisé, ce qui rend sa présence inévitable et constante un peu plus supportable.

"Ca n'a pas de sens," se plaint Tyrion, poussant un peu le texte compliqué devant lui (mais doucement — c'est un tome rare, comme beaucoup de la bibliothèque de Winterfell le sont — et, même si sa complexité l'a frustré, il ne souhaite pas qu'il soit endommagé.)

"Je suis sûr que le vin va aider avec la difficulté," commente Mouche Rouge d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Tyrion garde jalousement sa bouteille. Mouche Rouge menace de la confisquer depuis des jours maintenant et, comme Tyrion est en grande partie sous son contrôle, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Mouche Rouge ne cesse d'insister que l'alcool l'entrave mais, au contraire: Tyrion pense que le problème est qu'il lui faut _plus _de vin.

"Ces textes sont tellement peu clairs que j'aurai besoin de toute l'aide possible pour les comprendre," argumente-t-il. A contrecœur, il tire le texte ancien vers lui. Les illustrations de runes de la Vieille Langue des Premiers Hommes qui accompagnent les longs passages techniques (écrits heureusement dans la Langue Commune) sont justes assez familières pour que Tyrion réalise qu'elles ont probablement une certaine importance, mais pas assez familières pour en saisir la signification. Il a l'impression qu'il lui manque des pans entiers d'informations sur les Enfants de la Forêt. Le septon, évidemment, lui a rappelé à maintes reprises que de nombreux érudits considèrent les Enfants de la Forêt comme un mythe mais, devant la persévérance de Tyrion, il a déniché trois textes poussiéreux, maltraités par le temps, des étagères. A l'époque, Tyrion a dit à Mouche Rouge _Trois livres! J'aurais fini au souper. _Mais il parcourt ces textes depuis une semaine maintenant et il n'est toujours pas plus près de comprendre vraiment ce que Bran est censé être ou ce qu'il peut faire.

"Les dessins ont probablement de l'importance," dit Mouche Rouge à Tyrion, après avoir feuilleter trois pages de runes.

"Oui," dit Tyrion d'un ton brusque, "Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont! Malheureusement, ils ne veulent rien dire de plus pour moi que le langage imaginé par Myrcella quand elle avait deux ans."

Mouche Rouge hausse les épaules. Tyrion aurait aimé que Sansa n'ait pas renvoyer les sauvageons vers le mur après la bataille contre l'Armée des Morts; l'un d'entre eux aurait certainement pu l'éclairer ici.

Une idée soudaine le fait se redresser. Il regarde Mouche Rouge avec espoir.

"Pensez-vous que le roi connait des runes? Il a vécu de l'autre côté du mur, après tout."

Mouche Rouge croise les jambes. "Non, à moins qu'il ait eu une amante sauvageonne qui lui ait appris les runes."

Tyrion ricane. Il regarde à nouveau le texte. "Vous avez remarqué ses erreurs _particulières _de langage, n'est-ce pas? J'ai essayé de le corriger."

"Rat Bleu est en train de l'aider. Il s'est déjà amélioré."

Tyrion feuillette les pages avec les runes. Intérieurement, Tyrion doute que Jon tire quoi que ce soit de substantiel de leçons de Bas Valyrien, peu importe l'instructeur ou le dialecte. Jon, la dernière fois que Tyrion l'a vu, avait l'air exténué, préoccupé. Stressé outre mesure.

"Eh bien, ça me ferait du bien s'il pouvait révéler une connaissance miraculeuse et cachée des runes."

"Et ça me ferait du bien si cette neige horrible et dégoûtante s'arrêtait."

"Peut-être que l'un de nous atteindra un jour le bonheur."

"J'espère que c'est moi."

"Dans l'intérêt de notre reine, vous devriez espérer que c'est _moi_," réplique Tyrion. Il fait une autre note sur le parchemin à sa droite, mais c'est juste un point d'interrogation. Il est toujours perdu.

"Vous pensez vraiment que la sécurité de la reine repose sur _ça_?" demande Mouche Rouge d'un air sceptique, désignant avec dégoût les livres et parchemins devant Tyrion.

"Je pense que c'est très probable, oui," répond Tyrion. "Et je vous ferais savoir que _ceci _peut être tout aussi dangereux que _ça_." Il pointe la lance appuyée contre la chaise de Mouche Rouge.

"Non. Même pas en rêve," rétorque Mouche Rouge. "C'est un mensonge que les gens qui ne savent pas utiliser _ceci _se disent."

"Et comment suis-je censé élucider la Corneille à Trois Yeux avec une lance?"

"Facile," dit Mouche Rouge. "Vous prenez la lance — et vous faites ça." Il la soulève et la lance de façon experte de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Elle frappe le plein milieu du mur en pierre, rebondissant avec un bruit qui cliquette dans l'endroit paisible. Tyrion rabat sa main sur la table.

"Ne jetez pas des lances dans les bibliothèques," réprimande-t-il. "Et quoi — le mur est censé être Bran Stark?"

"Oui. C'est comme ça que vous réglez le problème de la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Facile."

"Comme c'est barbare de votre part," dit Tyrion d'une voix traînante. "Je suis presque déçu."

"Ce n'est pas barbare, pas du tout. Si c'est vrai qu'il fait ce que vous dites — essayer de pousser notre roi à se retourner contre notre reine, à la tuer quand elle sera la plus vulnérable — c'est ce qu'il mérite. C'est la justice."

Parfois, Tyrion est d'accord avec cette évaluation. Mais il n'en sait pas assez pour véritablement se prononcer dans un sens ou un autre. Il lui faut une sorte de confirmation que Bran peut vraiment voir dans le futur à sa guise — une preuve que Bran ne dit pas seulement qu'il le peut — et plus de connaissance sur quoi, exactement, Bran peut faire. Sans connaitre tous les outils à la disposition de Bran, Tyrion pense que Jon et lui n'auront aucune chance de reconstituer ce que Bran essaye d'orchestrer.

"Et s'il a raison? Et si notre reine perd le contrôle d'elle-même et massacre des millions?"

"Les millions l'auront mérité."

"Pas s'ils sont innocents!"

"Notre reine n'ordonnerait jamais qu'ils soient massacrés s'ils sont innocents."

"Si elle a perdu l'esprit!"

"On ne peut pas perdre son esprit. Il ne peut aller nulle part. Et notre reine n'a jamais agi injustement ni cruellement. Elle a toujours fait appliquer la justice."

Tyrion secoue la tête. "J'aimerais avoir votre foi."

"Si vous aviez été enchaîné toute votre vie et puis soudainement libéré, vous l'auriez."

Tyrion regarde vers le mur. "A bien des égards, être né en tant que Lutin était—"

"Si vous recommencez encore avec ça, je vous frappe avec cette lance. L'époque où votre Valyrien était trop gênant pour parler en phrases complètes me manque."

"Je vous assure que le sentiment est assez réciproque," marmonne Tyrion, se retournant vers son texte.

Il travaille jusqu'à bien après le souper. Rat Bleu leur amène, à Mouche Rouge et lui, un repas même si c'est la cuisine déprimante que Sansa leur donne à manger en raison de, selon ses termes, 'pénuries alimentaires'. Tyrion sait avec certitude que Jon et Daenerys ont envoyé des cargaisons de nourriture au Nord à deux reprises depuis que la Maison Targaryen a repris le Trône de Fer, mais il n'a pas la permission de parler avec Sansa, donc il ne peut pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Et Jon, à son avantage, semble tellement mal qu'il ne goûte probablement même pas l'état de la nourriture qu'on lui donne.

Après avoir mangé, Tyrion rend soigneusement les textes qu'il étudiait, et Mouche Rouge et lui retournent jusqu'à leurs chambres. Mouche Rouge échange quelques mots avec les soldats qu'ils croisent en chemin, s'arrêtant pour prendre deux lettres de l'un des Nordiens de confiance de Jon, un banneret de la Maison Cerwyn qui n'a pas plus de seize ans.

"Sansa Stark a tenté de recevoir ces corbeaux, Lord Tyrion," dit le garçon. "Elle aimerait vous parler, au Roi Jon et à vous. Elle n'était pas contente de se voir refuser l'accès à 'sa correspondance'."

Tyrion jette un œil aux lettres. Mouche Rouge les tend pour qu'il les prenne.

"Eh bien, ce ne sont pas _sa _correspondance," fait inutilement remarquer Tyrion. "Celle-ci est adressée au roi et celle-ci… à la reine. C'est étrange."

Tyrion fixe le _Daenerys du Typhon _écrit sur le devant du parchemin. Il est de notoriété publique que le Roi Jon est parti au nord après le mariage alors que la Reine Daenerys est restée au sud. Tyrion tient fermement les deux lettres.

"Je vais tout de suite les apporter au Roi Jon."

Les soldats regardent Mouche Rouche, qui hoche la tête. Tyrion attend qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix pour parler à nouveau.

"La Reine Daenerys _est _toujours au sud, n'est-ce pas?" marmonne-t-il à Mouche Rouge.

"Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Ver Gris ce matin. A ce moment-là, oui, sans mention que quoi que ce soit allait changer."

"Hum," commente Tyrion. Les lettres sont lourdes dans sa main. "Je suppose que vous ne me laisseriez pas y jeter un œil maintenant, avant le roi?"

"Je suppose que vous ne me laisseriez pas vous frapper avec ma lance?"

"C'est honnête."

Jon n'est pas dans ses appartements, la Grande Salle, ni même dans les jardins de verre. Tyrion s'inquiète rapidement de son absence. Il a presque envie de demander à Mouche Rouge de lancer une recherche quand Mouche Rouge lui attrape l'épaule et le tourne, pointant en l'air. Tyrion aperçoit Jon sur le parapet. Soulagé, Mouche Rouge et lui montent jusqu'à lui. De près, il a une mine encore pire qu'hier: les cernes sous ses yeux sont profondes, ses cheveux semblent non lavés, ses paupières tombent lourdement. Il maintient une grimace qui donne l'impression qu'il a constamment mal. Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

"Ceci est arrivé," salue Tyrion en lui passant les lettres. Jon les regarde et puis commence immédiatement à en ouvrir une. Tyrion secoue fermement la tête. "Pas ici."

Jon lève la lettre qui lui est adressée. "C'est l'écriture d'Arya."

"Tout de même — pas ici," insiste Tyrion.

C'est la lettre envoyée pour Daenerys qui rend Tyrion tellement curieux, mais c'est la lettre d'Arya qui préoccupe les pensées de Jon. Il attend qu'ils soient dans ses appartements pour l'ouvrir, laissant l'autre tomber négligemment sur la table tandis qu'il déplie la première. Tyrion la fixe, la curiosité brûlant en lui, pendant que Jon lit le corbeau d'Arya. Qui enverrait une lettre ici, à Winterfell, adressée à _Daenerys du Typhon, _plutôt que Reine Daenerys?

Il est tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il se tourne alors que Jon se laisse tomber sur une chaise, une main tremblante disparaissant dans ses cheveux, les yeux sur la lettre. De la peur détrempe chaque once de la précédente curiosité de Tyrion.

"Quoi?" demande-t-il d'une voix brusque. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

Il s'attend au pire. S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il s'attend à la nouvelle que la reine a perdu le bébé. Cette théorie n'est appuyée que par à quel point Jon semble malade, par la façon dont sa main tremble quand il tend la lettre à Tyrion. Le cœur de Tyrion bat la chamade tandis qu'il pose les yeux dessus.

_Jon,_

_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit plus tôt. Il n'y a pas de menaces immédiates ici, mais j'ai besoin de conseils sur comment tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite. J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec la reine et, durant cette période, je suis assez sûre que j'ai appris à bien la connaître. Par après, je l'ai observée devenir quelque chose de différent. Ce n'est pas de la folie ni de la violence, mais de la peur — elle ne parvient pas à dire d'où ça vient, mais ça la tourmente. Elle mange peu, dort peu et refuse de se reposer. Ver Gris monte la garde devant sa porte toutes les nuits et il dit que, quand elle dort enfin, elle pleure dans son sommeil._

_Je lui ai demandé ce qui l'effraye, mais elle est soit peu disposée soit incapable de me le dire. Je m'inquiète pour le bébé._

_Elle refuse de suivre les conseils du mestre. Ser Davos ne voulait pas que je te contacte; il dit qu'elle a simplement besoin de temps, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Réponds-moi dès que possible et donne-moi des conseils à ce propos._

_Ta sœur,__  
__Arya_

Tyrion, s'étant attendu à bien pire que ça, est soulagé. Il lève les yeux sur Jon. Il est un peu dérouté par l'intensité de la réaction de Jon: il a l'air dévasté, perdu. Tourmenté.

"Peut-être qu'elle est simplement inquiète que vous soyez ici," suggère Tyrion. Il repose la lettre. "Vous lui manquez. C'était à prévoir."

Jon ne répond rien à ça. Il presse son visage dans ses mains, accablé par ce qui ressemble beaucoup au _désespoir_. Tyrion pense qu'il sait à quoi pense Jon.

"Arya dit que ce n'est pas de la folie," rappelle-t-il gentiment à Jon.

Tyrion sait que chacune des conversations que Bran et Jon ont eues jusqu'à présent consistaient en grande partie à Bran qui répétait: _Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai raconté. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit. Tu le verras. Regarde et tu verras. _Tyrion suppose que c'est à ça qu'il pense en ce moment.

"Ca _ressemble_ à de la folie," rétorque Jon, abaissant ses mains. Sa souffrance est violente: Tyrion pense, durant un instant, que si Jon s'effondre, ils s'effondreront tous avec lui. "Ca ressemble exactement à ce que Bran disait. Ca ressemble exactement à ce que j'ai—" il s'arrête. Tyrion ne le rate pas.

"Vous avez… quoi?" demande-t-il curieusement.

Jon se lève. "Peu importe. Je vais faire un tour. Et au matin, je retourne auprès de ma femme."

Tyrion proteste immédiatement. "Votre reine a besoin que vous restiez ici et que vous meniez votre tâche à bien. Tous les seigneurs Nordiens doivent arriver demain pour midi pour entendre la Maison Stark vous jurer leur allégeance, maintenant et à jamais. Vous ne pouvez pas partir _maintenant_—"

"Je le peux et je vais le faire. Sansa jurera allégeance au nom de la Maison Stark demain à l'aube devant peu importe qui sera arrivé à temps, ou elle viendra au Sud jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à le faire plus tard."

"Votre reine a besoin—"

"Ma femme a besoin de _moi_."

Tyrion a trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit contre ça: les yeux de Jon semblent plus foncés que d'habitude, plus féroces. Plus sauvages. Violents. Il essaye une approche différente.

"Il fait nuit. Vous devriez dormir."

Jon attrape un manteau du crochet près de la porte. "Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas manger. Je ne peux foutrement pas _penser_. La reine et moi avons ça en commun."

Il sort de la pièce d'un pas chancelant et Tyrion — ses yeux se posant furtivement sur la lettre non lue sur la table — se lève.

"Quelqu'un devrait aller avec lui," dit-il à Mouche Rouge, insufflant de l'urgence dans ses paroles. "Deux ou trois gardes, au moins."

Mouche Rouge marche à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte, aussi inquiet pour leur roi que Tyrion semble l'être. "Je vais m'assurer que ce soit le cas. Restez ici."

"Je ne ferai pas un pas," jure Tyrion.

Il reste calmement assis à la table jusqu'à ce que Mouche Rouche ait passé le seuil de la porte, et puis ses mains se précipitent vers la lettre adressée à _Daenerys du Typhon. _C'est trop risqué de la prendre avec lui, il le sait, donc il la déplie et laisse ses yeux danser rapidement sur les mots écrits à l'encre rouge. Son excitation est rapidement refroidie: c'est en Haut Valyrien, et du Haut Valyrien compliqué en plus. Ca le ralentit: le message n'est pas long du tout, mais il a du mal à le traduire dans sa tête en le lisant, et il ne connait pas quelques mots. _Le moment est venu de rompre les chaines avec… _il n'en est pas certain mais il pense que le mot qui suit veut dire faux, mensonger. _Le moment est venu de rompre les chaines avec la fausse famille car il y a des terreurs cachées à l'intérieur qui cherchent à détruire le prince qui fût promis. Tout…_ un autre mot dont il n'est pas certain. Il le passe… _ont de nombreuses parties et le dragon a trois têtes. Protégez la vôtre et tournez-vous vers les flammes. Le Maître de la Lumière vous guidera. _

Signé en-dessous, avec la même encre rouge, par _La __Grande Prêtresse du Temple Rouge de Volantis._

Tyrion regarde rapidement l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne voit et n'entend personne, donc il cherche précipitamment après un bout de parchemin, n'importe quel parchemin… il trouve finalement une lettre sur la table de chevet et, un coup d'œil précurseur dessus lui dit qu'elle provient de Daenerys. Il commence hâtivement à déchirer la partie vierge au bas du parchemin, essayant d'être aussi soignée que possible, mais fini par prendre presque la moitié de ce que Daenerys a écrit. Frustré par lui-même et espérant que Jon ne remarquera pas sa disparition, il se résigne à prendre toute la lettre. Il retourne le parchemin sur le dos et s'assied avec la lettre de Volantis. Rapidement, il la transcrit du mieux qu'il peut dans la Langue Commune, s'assurant de gribouiller rapidement les mots en Haut Valyrien qu'il ne connait pas. Il arrive tout juste à la dernière ligne —_ protégez la vôtre et tournez-vous vers les flammes— _quand il entend de lourds pas approcher. Il roule la lettre de Daenerys pour Jon — la traduction de celle de la Prêtresse écrite de sa main au dos — et l'enfonce dans le devant de son justaucorps, le mettant en sûreté dans une poche intérieure. Il doit prendre quelques profondes inspirations mais, quand Mouche Rouge entre, il parvient à faire un sourire serein.

"Eh bien?" demande-t-il à Mouche Rouge.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fâché. Il parle avec Sansa maintenant."

"Oh, bien," dit Tyrion, soupirant. "Je suppose qu'il est temps que ces deux-là se crient dessus." Il se lève; la lettre fourrée dans son justaucorps se froisse un peu. "Je suis prêt à aller me coucher."

Il s'apprête pour se coucher, déplaçant la lettre dans ses draps, et reste couché, immobile et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Mouche Rouge pense qu'il est endormi. Dès que Mouche Rouge sort de sa chambre, il se lève, marche à pas feutrés jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec la lettre en main. La lune n'offre qu'une faible lumière, mais il parvient à lire la plus grande partie de ce qu'il a écrit.

_Le moment est venu de rompre les chaînes avec la famille —fausse? mensongère?— car il y a des terreurs cachées à l'intérieur qui cherchent à détruire le prince qui fût promis. Tout — a de nombreuses parties et le dragon a trois têtes. Protégez la vôtre et tournez-vous vers les flammes._

Il gribouille la partie qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire mais dont il se souvient. _Le Maître de la Lumière vous guidera._

Il examine les mots qu'il ne connait pas, s'efforçant de faire ressortir de son esprit une leçon de vocabulaire perdue depuis longtemps. Mais s'il a un jour appris ces mots, il ne s'en souvient pas. Il n'est même pas complètement sûr de sa traduction de tous les autres mots non plus. Il est aussi loin de comprendre ceci que de comprendre ces runes.

Frustré, il retourne la lettre. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas — il sait que c'est impoli, déplacé, une légère trahison — mais il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir l'écriture de la reine. Il l'a déjà volé et, étant donné que le roi l'aimait suffisamment pour la garder à son chevet, il est certain que Jon finira par remarquer qu'elle a disparu. Il aura des problèmes s'il est découvert. Autant la lire pour savoir à cause de quoi il aura des ennuis.

_Jon,_

_Tous les dispensaires ont été entièrement restaurés — je le dois à Ser Davos, il s'est battu avec autant d'acharnement que moi pour que tout soit fait pour rectifier immédiatement la situation. Je regrette à quel point je devais avoir l'air bouleversée dans mon dernier corbeau; les réparations prenaient plus longtemps que j'espérais, et je craignais que ça prenne encore plus longtemps. Tu sais comment je suis avec ces choses-là. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'alarmer. Oui, tout va bien. _

_Nous sommes en train de discuter pour ouvrir une 'maison d'études' à Culpucier, un lieu où des spécialistes et des mestres pourraient se réunir pour enseigner aux enfants qui veulent apprendre. A lire, l'arithmétique, les langues, les sciences, même les compétences médicinales rudimentaires. Ser Davos pense que, si nous le faisons, nous devrions attendre qu'au moins deux tiers de nos réparations sur d'autres structures sont complétées, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous devrions lui donner la priorité. Comme ça, tous les enfants auront un lieu sûr où aller la journée pendant que les réparations continuent. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_En parlant de spécialistes et de leçons, Arya et Ver Gris continuent de me donner des cours particuliers dans l'art étrange du combat. Je me suis peu améliorée depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai écrit, mais Ver Gris a accepté de s'entraîner avec moi hier, pour la première fois depuis que nous avons commencé — il refuse généralement — donc je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai appris suffisamment maintenant pour me débrouiller un peu. C'est un peu ridicule… tes soldats Nordiens nous regardent avec un air d'horreur absolue. Je crois que leurs cœurs s'arrêtent dans leurs poitrines à chaque fois qu'Arya ou Ver Gris me bloquent. Ridicule… mais je pense que c'est pour ça que nous le faisons. Ver Gris a besoin d'une distraction, Arya a besoin d'une distraction, et moi aussi._

_Je taquine Arya qu'ensuite je lui rendrai la pareille en __lui __apprenant quelque chose, faisant clairement allusion au fait de monter un dragon. Elle essaye désespérément de cacher son excitation et son enthousiasme à chaque fois que j'en parle. Je pense qu'elle a peur que je n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, mais j'en ai l'intention. Je veux que tu sois là, cependant._

_Je ne peux pas écrire à quel point tu me manques. L'encre ne pourrait pas y faire honneur et ça ne fera pas grand-chose pour atténuer la douleur pour aucun de nous. J'essayerai de rêver de tes baisers à la place. Si j'y parviens, je crois que je resterai au lit juste un peu plus longtemps le matin._

_Dany_

Tyrion se fiche pas mal d'examiner toutes les raisons du pourquoi mais, après avoir fini la lettre, il baisse la tête et pleure.

* * *

IX.

Jon ne doit frapper qu'une fois.

Sansa ouvre la porte de ses appartements comme si elle avait su qu'il venait, toujours complètement habillée, le visage calme.

"Oui?" demande-t-elle.

"Demain matin, devant peu importe quels seigneurs Nordiens seront arrivés en avance, tu ployeras le genou devant la Maison Targaryen. Ensuite, tu feras le chemin jusqu'au Sud pour nous rencontrer, la reine et moi, et nous discuterons de l'avenir de la Maison Stark. Pendant ce temps, le siège du Nord sera transféré à la Maison Corbois, avec Lord Corbois agissant en tant que Gardien du Nord." Sansa ouvre la bouche, mais Jon poursuit. "Je ne négocierai pas avec toi. Bran et toi avez menacé de marcher sur Port-Réal contre la reine. Je pourrais — et devrais — vous faire couper la tête pour cette trahison, et aucun seigneur Nordien ne s'élèverait contre moi pour ça."

La colère bouillonnant en lui aurait pu autrefois le rendre mal à l'aise, effrayé, mais il se sent maintenant chez lui dans sa chaleur vacillante. Il se sent presque libre. De son point de vue, sa misère est presque terminée. Si Bran a raison sur le fait que Dany devient folle, alors Jon devient fou aussi, et il a bien l'intention de rentrer à la maison et de devenir fou en même temps qu'elle. Si c'est véritablement de la folie, bientôt, ils ne sauront pas ce qui leur manque. Et si Bran l'a trompé sur le fait que Dany devient folle, toute sa tromperie qui va prendre fin, car Jon a bien l'intention de partir pour la Route royale demain à midi, quoi que Bran dise, quoi qu'il arrive.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. La Maison Glover ne reconnait pas la Reine des Dragons. Lord Royce n'a pas ployé le genou devant elle. Ni les vingt-six hommes d'autres maisons Nordiennes postés dans l'enceinte de nos murs à l'instant même."

"Alors les cinq cent hommes de la Maison Glover et tes vingt-six traîtres et déserteurs peuvent mourir inutilement pour toi. Et Lord Royce, aussi, avec peu importe le nombre d'hommes qu'il pourrait convaincre de se retourner contre le Val, qui a déjà juré allégeance à la Maison Targaryen. Un dixième de notre armée pourrait vaincre ces nombres en une heure. Mais tu le sais déjà, Sansa."

Elle regarde obstinément sur le côté, mais il peut voir qu'elle est peinée. Il aimerait ressentir quelque chose pour elle — aimerait être triste pour elle, aimerait se sentir coupable de comment les choses ont tourné — mais il ne ressent rien d'autre que de l'impatience d'en finir.

"Je sais que Bran t'a dit des choses. Que je vais me retourner contre Daenerys et faire de toi la Reine du Nord. Que la reine est maléfique et déterminée à détruire le monde. Que je dois la trahir. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude ce que Bran voit… mais je vais te dire de quoi je suis sûr et ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que le Nord n'a aucune raison de se battre. Il n'y a rien à gagner. Tu ne peux pas le faire, Sansa. Tu n'as ni le nombre, ni le soutien, ni la raison. Le Nord a déjà dû accepter deux cargaisons de nourriture de notre part, et ce ne sont mêmes pas les pires conditions climatiques. Nos compatriotes Nordiens devraient-ils mourir parce que tu n'apprécies pas Daenerys? Des enfants devraient-ils mourir de faim parce que tu n'apprécies pas Daenerys?"

"Elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres—"

"Elle l'est. Parce que je l'ai épousée — parce qu'elle est ma famille. Et même si je ne l'avais pas épousée, même si nous n'avions jamais découvert ma véritable identité, elle a plus que fait ses preuves pour le Nord. Tu es la seule qui ne le voit pas."

Sansa se détourne de lui. Elle fixe le feu, sa posture tendue.

"Je crois Bran," lui dit-elle. Mais pour Jon, elle semble incertaine.

"Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas le croire. Mais ce n'est pas Bran, Sansa. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Bran est mort. Bran ne reviendra jamais. Nous ne reverrons jamais Bran. Ni Robb, ni Rickon, ni Père." Il sent sa gorge se serrer. La tête de Sansa se baisse, son dos toujours tourné vers lui. "Peut-être que tu crois que, si seulement tu pouvais faire en sorte que tous les Stark soient à Winterfell, alors les choses reviendraient comme elles étaient. Que les choses seront à nouveau sans danger. Mais elles ne le seront pas. Elles ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Nous devons tous nous y faire. Si tu pensais que le pouvoir te donnerait la sécurité que tu as perdue le jour où Père est mort, tu avais tort. Tu vas simplement devoir trouver la sécurité ailleurs."

Elle se tourne pour le regarder, mais de la douleur jaillit à nouveau dans l'esprit de Jon et il a du mal à la voir. Il lève la main pour la presser sur ses yeux, luttant contre la douleur. Il suppose qu'il est resté tellement longtemps sans dormir que maintenant les pensées horribles viennent durant la journée… tandis qu'il regarde fixement le feu, il voit une brève image des cuisses ensanglantées de la Reine Rhaella et il entend un cri ignoblement familier. Le son le fait se pencher légèrement en avant, comme s'il avait été frappé.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Jon ignore la question de Sansa. Parce qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a besoin de sortir dans l'air froid — sa tête donne l'impression qu'elle va s'embraser.

"Demain, Sansa. Prépare-toi à faire ta déclaration d'allégeance," prévient Jon.

Il arrive à la porte avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"Et que feras-tu ensuite? Retourner à Port-Réal?" exige-t-elle.

Il ne se retourne pas. Il ferme étroitement les yeux contre la pression qui s'accumule à l'arrière.

"Oui. Evidemment."

"En me laissant ici, la seule Stark à Winterfell. La dernière Stark."

Il résiste à l'envie de se serrer la tête entre les mains. Il serre les dents contre la douleur. "Bran est ici."

"Bran n'est pas Bran. Je croyais que nous étions tous les deux d'accord là-dessus. Bran… il passe plus de temps à voler dans la tête des corbeaux qu'à me parler."

"La tête des…—" Jon s'interrompt avec un halètement de douleur audible. Il se plie en deux, submergé par une douleur tellement atroce que ça lui coupe le souffle. Il est rempli d'un désespoir primitif d'arrêter la douleur, de simplement arrêter la faire — il quitte les appartements de Sansa sans un autre mot, dépassant rapidement ses gardes, désespéré de sortir dehors. Il est à moitié aveuglé par la douleur, trébuchant sur des congères, évitant de justesse les murs et les charrettes et les gens—

La neige lui pique fortement les genoux lorsqu'il tombe à terre. Il se plie en deux et vomit dans la neige avec tellement de force qu'il devient étourdi. Il tombe en avant, son front pressé dans la neige fondue par le vomi, haletant de douleur — tous les genres de douleur. La douleur physique lui serre le cerveau. La peur. Le dégoût — les visions le submergent à nouveau et, durant une seconde, il pense qu'il pourrait se trancher la gorge avec Grand-Griffe et simplement être heureux d'en être libéré— les cris, tellement de voix, la sienne, à elle, étant la pire, suppliant, suppliant — _Je n'ai jamais supplier pour quoi que ce soit, mais je te supplie maintenant — je t'en prie, je t'en prie, ne le fais pas — je t'en prie—_

Un hurlement. Plaintif, proche. Jon l'entend, mais il n'arrive pas à relever la tête. Il est certain qu'il est en train de mourir, certain que son cerveau est en feu, certain qu'il ne se relèvera jamais de cette neige. Il ne reverra jamais Dany. Il ne rencontrera jamais son enfant. Il aura failli à son devoir envers elles. Il ne peut plus combattre les choses qu'il voit derrière ses yeux fermés. Il n'a plus de force. Juste au moment où il est sur le point d'abandonner et de sombrer dans le sommeil —la mort—la folie— juste là dans la neige, il sent quelque chose de mouillé et de familier dans sa nuque. Il y a une bouffée d'air humide, chaud, la caresse d'une fourrure. Jon sait qui c'est comme il sait ce qu'il y a dans son cœur.

"Ghost," grogne-t-il, les lèvres toujours pressées dans la neige amère.

Ghost le pousse fort sur le côté. Une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Arrivé à la quatrième, Jon est plus concentré sur cette poussée que sur les bruits de cris lointains. Il presse ses paumes à plat sur le sol enneigé et se force à penser à la piqûre de la neige, l'humidité glaciale qui s'infiltre dans ses genoux, la morsure du vent sur son nez exposé. Puis: le goût acide du vomi sur sa langue, la bile dans ses cheveux, la façon dont son corps tout entier tremble.

Il se rassied. Juste au moment où il intègre là où il est — sur le sol juste devant le mur principal — il entend ses hommes qui se précipitent vers lui. Le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à lui, Jon a sa main dans la fourrure de Ghost et il l'utilise pour l'aider à se lever. Ghost se place à côté de Jon et Jon n'enlève pas sa main de sa fourrure. Tant qu'il se focalise sur la texture de sa fourrure contre sa paume, il ne peut pas se focaliser sur les pensées horribles juste aux confins de son esprit, essayant toujours de prendre le dessus sur lui.

"Allez tout de suite chercher le mestre," ordonne l'un de ses soldats Nordiens à un autre. Jon ne discute pas: il parvient à peine à se tenir debout et, si Ghost n'était pas là, il serait toujours plié en deux dans sa propre marre de vomi. Mais il n'est pas optimiste que le mestre puisse l'aider. Il baisse les yeux sur Ghost et il pense: _tu sais que je suis en train de mourir. C'est pour ça que tu es venu C'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé. Tu l'as senti._

Ghost se rapproche de lui, se penchant pratiquement contre les jambes de Jon maintenant. Jon resserre sa main dans la fourrure de Ghost. _Va au sud, _pense-t-il, espérant que Ghost peut toujours sentir ce dont il a besoin. _Va auprès d'elles. Ne les quitte jamais._

Si seulement il pouvait entrer complétement dans la tête de Ghost, si seulement il pouvait—

_"Bran n'est pas Bran. Je croyais que nous étions tous les deux d'accord là-dessus. Bran… il passe plus de temps à voler dans la tête des corbeaux qu'à me parler."_

Jon a l'impression que tout s'arrête. Dès qu'il a cette pensée, il se fige et puis l'attaque contre son esprit continue avec une vigueur accrue. Il s'accroche sur une phrase, s'y agrippant, la répétant encore et encore dans sa tête pour s'empêcher de se concentrer sur les cauchemars qui rôdent… _tête des corbeaux, tête des corbeaux, tête des corbeaux, tête des corbeaux, voler dans la tête des corbeaux…_

"Majesté? Etes-vous tombé malade?" demande le Mestre.

Jon n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y a eu assez longtemps pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui. Il le regarde d'un air morne.

"Non," ment Jon. "J'ai simplement besoin d'air frais. Je vais faire un tour."

"Je ne pense pas—"

"Je vais faire un tour."

Et il s'en va, son poing toujours dans la fourrure de Ghost, ses pieds ne semblant jamais toucher la neige. Ou peut-être qu'il ne peut simplement pas les sentir. Sa tête bouillonne à nouveau mais, cette fois, ce sont toutes ses pensées à lui. Chacune des visions terribles qui l'ont tourmenté toutes les nuits pendant près d'un mois. Chacun des maux de tête qui lui ont déchiré le cerveau en deux. Chacun des mots que Bran lui a dits sur la folie Targaryenne et ses signes. Chacun des mots qu'Arya a écrits à propos de Dany, sur le fait qu'elle pleure dans son sommeil, qu'elle est tourmentée par une peur de quelque chose dont elle ne peut pas parler, qu'elle ne mange pas, ne dort pas—

Si Bran peut voler dans la tête des corbeaux, il pourrait remplir leurs têtes de poison.

Pour la première fois depuis que tout ça a commencé, Jon pense qu'il comprend ce qui lui arrive. Il pense qu'il sait qui est à blâmer.

Et il n'a jamais, pas une fois dans sa vie, été plus en colère.

A ses côtés, Ghost grogne dans la nuit, ses poils se hérissant tout droit contre la main de Jon.

* * *

X.

Il n'a aucun fait. Il n'est sûr de rien. Mais il a de la rage.

Parce qu'il est le roi, personne ne l'arrête. Pas une personne ne lui barre le chemin tandis qu'il se dirige vers la chambre de Bran. C'est pour le mieux: Jon est tellement détraqué qu'il pense qu'il pourrait blesser quiconque qui essayerait de se mettre devant lui, quiconque qui essayerait de le retenir. Et, à ses côtés, Ghost grogne continuellement, le son bas au fond de sa gorge.

Bran aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train d'attendre Jon vu comme il semble calme. Il tourne sa chaise et regarde Jon approcher sans expression. Jon se dresse au-dessus de lui; il pense que sa tête lui fait peut-être toujours mal, mais il est tellement loin qu'il n'en ressent même pas la douleur.

"Bonjour, Jon," salue Bran.

Les mains de Jon se referment sur les accoudoirs de la chaise roulante de Bran. Il tire une fois, fort, tirant Bran plus près de lui. Bran baisse lentement les yeux sur les mains de Jon et puis les relève, attendant.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Dis-moi ce que tu essayes de faire. Maintenant!"

Ghost grogne plus fort, rôdant autour de Jon et Bran, poils hérissés et tête baissée.

Bran cligne des yeux. "Je te l'ai dit. J'essaye d'arrêter Daenerys Targaryen."

"L'arrêter de faire quoi? Arrêter _quoi_?!"

"De détruire—"

"ARRÊTE DE _MENTIR_!"

Ghost grogne et cherche à mordre, ses crocs entrant presque en contact avec la main de Bran. Bran ne la bouge même pas. Il se tourne et regarde Ghost comme s'il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il est là, et puis il repose son regard sur Jon.

"Tu es frustré, effrayé. Ce n'est rien. Bientôt, tout aura du sens. Tu sauras ce que tu dois faire. Tu le sais déjà."

Jon secoue la tête. Il peut entendre son pouls battre dans sa tête. Il sait que, s'il calme sa rage même juste un peu, il entendra ces horribles visions. Verra ces horribles visions. Sa tête ne lui appartient pas.

"Non," dit-il à Bran, les dents serrées. "Je ne sais pas !"

"Si," rétorque Bran. Les doigts de Jon se contractent autour des accoudoirs de la chaise roulante, serrant fort avec sa colère. Il lâche, poussant en avant en même temps, et Bran glisse en arrière de quelques mètres avant de heurter la table. Jon fait les cent pas, ses mains allant dans ses cheveux, luttant pour ignorer le son du rire du Roi Aerys qui lui traversent le cerveau, le son des sanglots étranglés de la Reine Rhaella. Ils semblent devenir plus forts à chaque seconde et la douleur revient, féroce et saisissante.

Il y a une légère pause et, quand Bran continue, sa voix semble différente. Pour la première, réalise Jon, elle semble _haineuse_.

"Tu sais, Jon. Tu es né en le sachant. Les hommes Targaryen ont _toujours _su quoi faire avec les femmes Targaryen. Ils ont toujours trouvé un rôle pour elles, une raison d'être. Tu le sais bien. Tu sais quoi faire avec elle, avec Daenerys. Tu le vois toutes les nuits."

Jon s'immobilise et Ghost, aussi.

Il se tient avec le dos tourné à Bran, les yeux fermés. Il peut entendre le battement de son cœur et pas grand-chose d'autre. Durant une seconde, il compte les battements: _un, deux, trois, quatre…_

Ses doigts s'enroulent autour du pommeau de Grand-Griffe. Il serre sa main tellement fort qu'il peut sentir la bouche du loup géant entrer dans la chair de sa paume. Il entend Ghost grogner, bas et croissant, et puis il fait demi-tour. Il a Grand-Griffe dégainée et contre la gorge de Bran en un instant. Il la presse tellement fort contre sa peau que du sang perle près de la lame, ses yeux fixant durement ceux de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, le cœur cognant tellement fort qu'il semble presque cesser de battre tout court.

"Tu as été dans ma tête," grogne-t-il. Il augmente la pression de Grand-Griffe: le sang s'épaissit. "Tu as été dans la tête de Dany. Admets-le! ADMETS-LE! DIS-MOI AVEC QUOI TU L'AS TOURMENTEE — JE SAIS QUELLES CHOSES ECOEURANTES TU AS PLANTEES DANS MA TÊTE—"

"Je ne vous ai jamais montrés à tous les deux que ce que vous êtes. Rien de plus."

C'est sa sérénité qui décide de la suite. Ghost grogne et Jon se penche en avant, pressant Grand-Griffe plus fort, prêt à le tuer là tout de suite pour ce qu'il a fait, pour les choses qu'il a dites, pour les visions qu'il a faites subir à Jon toutes les nuits, les choses qu'il a faites subir à Dany—

Mais la seconde avant de trancher la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, il croise son regard. Et avec une vague de douleur, il voit Bran. Pas ce Bran-ci. _Bran _Bran. Jeune, heureux, aventureux. Durant une seconde — juste une seconde — il se tient dans la neige avec Bran et ils sont tous les deux incroyablement jeunes et Bran le regarde avec espoir tandis que Jon essaye de convaincre Ned Stark de les laisser garder les loups géants qu'ils viennent de trouver. Regardant Jon comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses du monde.

Sa main s'affaiblit. Il recule Grand-Griffe, ne réalisant même pas qu'il le fait, et ça fonctionne presque. Il se tourne presque pour s'en aller, la tête douloureuse, le cœur lourd. Mais Ghost pousse à nouveau Jon sur le côté, insistant, et Jon regarde Bran une nouvelle fois. Il observe Jon, un sourire froid sur le visage.

Et Jon ne remet pas Grand-Griffe contre la gorge de Bran.

Il rabat le côté plat de la lame sur le dessus de sa tête, à l'endroit même où la tête de Jon lui fait mal depuis un mois, sans répit.

Il sait à la seconde où Bran —_la Corneille à Trois Yeux— _perd connaissance parce qu'il a l'impression qu'un poids a été ôté de son cerveau. Le soulagement est tellement grand que Jon trébuche contre Ghost, pris de cours par son intensité. Il recule de quelques pas tremblants de Bran, s'émerveillant de la faim qui inonde soudainement ses entrailles, la vague de paix qui envahit ses pensées.

Il s'en fiche quand des hommes font soudainement irruption, craignant probablement que le bruit qu'ils ont entendu était un affront contre le roi. Ses gardes se précipitent vers Bran. Jon ignore toutes les voix et toutes les questions sauf une.

"Jon?" exige Tyrion du pas de la porte. "Qu'avez-vous fait?!"

Jon essuye la lame de Grand-Griffe avec sa manche.

"Je m'en suis occupé." Il rengaine Grand-Griffe et se tourne pour faire face à Tyrion et Mouche Rouge. "Nous partons à l'aube. La moitié de nos troupes resterons ici pour veiller à ce que Sansa jure allégeance devant les seigneurs Nordiens comme elle en a eu l'ordre. La Corneille à Trois Yeux vient avec nous." Jon commence à se diriger vers la porte, Ghost à ses côtés, mais il s'arrête. Il se retourne et rencontre les yeux de Mouche Rouge. "S'il se réveille, vous le rendormez. Je me fiche de comment. Gardez-le inconscient, mais ne le tuez pas. On n'a pas fini de parler."

La voix de Tyrion suit Jon dans le couloir.

"Où allez-vous?!"

Jon ne se retourne pas. "Au lit."

Il ne prend la peine de retirer que Grand-Griffe et ses bottes. Il s'effondre dans son lit, Ghost pelotonné à ses pieds, et ferme les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence et l'obscurité. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il voit le sourire de Dany.

* * *

XI.

A Port-Réal, Daenerys se réveille au bord d'un cauchemar.

C'était un méchant — elle en est sûre. Elle peut sentir le tiraillement là où les larmes ont séché sur ses joues et l'humidité sur son oreille. Mais peu importe ce qui l'a causé s'estompe, se dissipant jusqu'à ce que ce soit complètement disparu, laissant le silence à la place.

Elle se dit de ne pas se rendormir parce qu'elle a appris que ça n'apporte que des terreurs encore plus violentes. Mais la paix clapote aux bords de son esprit, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Elle roule sur le côté, sa main trouvant le rebondi de son ventre sous les couvertures, et elle lâche un soupir quand elle sent la vie sous sa main s'agiter.

Tandis que le sommeil l'emporte à nouveau, elle rêve du sombre-charmant, d'un dragon à trois têtes et d'étoiles qui explosent.

_A suivre..._


	7. Le Maître de la Lumière

**Chapitre 7: Le Maître de la Lumière**

I.

Arya dort peu cette nuit-là.

Quand elle parvient à dormir, c'est profondément et sans rêves, mais elle se réveille souvent, regardant par la fenêtre avec impatience.

Elle attend les premières lumières de l'aube, quand elle pourra continuer ses fonctions. Mais l'aube n'arrive pas assez vite. Si Arya avait pu arracher les ténèbres du ciel et remplacer la nuit par le jour, elle l'aurait fait. Si elle avait pu rester dans le couloir toute la nuit, elle l'aurait fait.

"Va dormir," lui a demandé Ver Gris hier soir, se tenant avec rigidité devant la chambre de la reine. "Je vais surveiller ce soir. Je vais la protéger."

Arya était réticente. La journée de la reine a été particulièrement horrible, au point qu'elle a eu peur de la quitter — au point qu'elle a écrit à Jon en dépit du fait que la Main de la reine lui ait ordonné de ne pas le faire, au diable les conséquences. Et ce n'est pas qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à Ver Gris; elle a une quantité incroyable de respect et de confiance pour lui. Depuis tout le temps qu'elle est à Port-Réal — près de deux mois maintenant— elle ne l'a jamais vu revenir sur une promesse et ne l'a jamais vu décevoir personne. Elle sait qu'il le pensait quand il a dit qu'il allait monter la garde, mais elle voulait être là aussi. Le sentiment d'appréhension qui s'est abattu sur elle plus tôt dans la journée en voyant la reine refuser toute nourriture et se retirer dans sa chambre à midi l'a glacée jusqu'à l'os. Elle a le pressentiment que les choses vont très bientôt s'empirer. Et étant donné à quel point la reine semblait pâle et faible hier au crépuscule, ce sera avant que Jon ne revienne.

Elle s'inquiète, se tourne, se retourne. Elle a dormi dans de nombreux endroits bien pires que sa chambre actuelle et enduré des nuits bien plus sombres que celle-ci, mais ça ne change pas le poids de son inquiétude. Elle ne veut pas ne pas être à la hauteur pour Jon. Si elle est honnête avec elle-même, elle ne veut pas ne pas être à la hauteur pour la reine non plus — bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais tout haut.

Quand la première lumière de l'aurore peint les pierres de la Crypte-aux-Vierges en cramoisi, Arya balance ses pieds sur le sol, lace ses bottines et attrape Aiguille. Elle ne s'était pas déshabillée, donc elle est sortie de sa chambre en moins de deux minutes, étonnamment alerte malgré son manque de sommeil. Son ventre se contracte de faim, mais elle ne va certainement pas attendre qu'un plateau lui soit apporté, ni que les cuisiniers de la Crypte-aux-Vierges commencent à préparer le repas du matin.

Sa chambre n'est qu'à quelques pas de celle de la Reine Daenerys. Elle peut habituellement voir la silhouette de Ver Gris en sentinelle devant sa porte dès l'instant où elle prend le virage du couloir incurvé mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne voit personne. Sa main trouve la poignée d'Aiguille et ses pas s'accélèrent.

Elle s'attend à moitié à trouver un corps. Quand elle s'arrête devant la porte légèrement entrouverte de la reine et entend un _rire_, elle est suffisamment stupéfiée pour se figer. Elle peut entendre la discussion amusée entre Daenerys et Ver Gris, bien qu'ils parlent en Valyrien, et le vocabulaire d'Arya est trop limité pour l'aider à saisir ce qui est dit. Le rire qui se faufile entre leurs phrases lui dit tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir cependant.

Elle frappe légèrement avec l'arrière de ses doigts avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte. Daenerys et Ver Gris se tournent tous les deux. Ver Gris dit quelque chose à Arya, tout comme Daenerys, mais Arya est trop occupée à regarder la nourriture posée entre eux pour intégrer ce qu'ils ont dit.

"Vous mangez," lâche Arya.

Ver Gris sourit; ça illumine son visage tout entier. L'assiette devant la Reine Daenerys a été presque entièrement finie: il reste un petit morceau de pain croustillant, fraîchement sorti du four, quelques copeaux de fromage de chèvre et deux rondelles de pommes cuites et parées de cannelle. Il y a même un deuxième plateau au milieu de la table entre Ver Gris et Daenerys comme s'ils en avaient fait venir un deuxième.

"Tenez," dit Daenerys, tendant la main vers la nourriture non touchée au milieu. "Venez vous asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous."

Arya bute presque sur ses mots dans sa précipitation pour protester.

"Non, ça va, Majesté. J'ai déjà mangé," ment-elle. Mais elle marche jusqu'à eux et s'assied sur la troisième chaise. L'odeur du pain fraichement sorti du four lui serre à nouveau l'estomac. "Ca a l'air trop bon pour être gaspillé. Vous devriez en manger plus pour ne pas le jeter."

C'est Daenerys qui en a besoin. Arya est réticente à en prendre pour elle. Mais la reine cambre les sourcils en réponse aux paroles d'Arya, attrape une tranche épaisse de pain chaud et étale une quantité généreuse de fromage de chèvre au miel dessus sans un mot, la tendant à Arya quand elle a fini. Ca n'échappe pas à Arya à quel point c'est bizarre d'être nourrie par la reine. Elle se sent presque sale à cause de ça, anormale. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à ramper devant la royauté, mais il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement royal chez Daenerys qui fait qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois touchée et flattée qu'elle lui ait préparé son pain pour elle.

Elle se rappelle, évidemment, que Daenerys a grandi en état de fuite, tout comme Arya a passé les années les plus influençables de sa jeune vie. La reine qui se tient avec la puissance d'un millier de rois n'a pas grandi avec des servantes aux petits soins.

"Je ne pourrais me permettre un deuxième repas que si la reine en mange aussi," commente Arya, faisant de son mieux pour prendre un ton respectueux — mais implorant.

Ver Gris fait un commentaire en Valyrien qui fait à nouveau rigoler la reine. Elle tourne son sourire vers Arya une fois que son rire s'essouffle, ses yeux violets dansant.

"Très bien," dit-elle, souriant toujours. Elle attrape un autre morceau de pain pour elle.

Satisfaite, Arya mord dans le pain qu'elle a reçu, ses papilles gustatives s'émerillonnent immédiatement. Elle suppose que les filles de la cuisine étaient tout aussi ravies d'entendre que la reine demandait de la nourriture qu'elle était de la voir en manger. Elles se sont véritablement surpassées: le fromage de chèvre est l'équilibre parfait de crémeux, aigre et sucré, et le pain a une croûte salée, épaisse, qui se brise pour révéler du pain moelleux, aéré qui fond pratiquement sur la langue. Arya ne le dit pas à Daenerys, mais elle sait que ce repas est un acte d'amour. Elle n'a aucun doute que les femmes qui l'ont fait aiment leur reine, qu'elles se sont inquiétées pour elle tout ce temps. Elle note dans un coin de sa tête de descendre dans les cuisines pour veiller à ce qu'elles sachent exactement combien la reine l'a savouré.

Pendant qu'ils discutent autour de leur repas, Arya découvre pourquoi la reine est d'une humeur aussi agréable: elle a dormi la nuit précédente. Arya jette un œil à Ver Gris après que Daenerys ait fait un commentaire à ce sujet et il lui fait un hochement de tête discret pour le confirmer. Arya pense qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé: elle se s'assied plus droite, son cœur se gonflant de fierté.

"Jon vous a écrit, n'est-ce pas?" demande-t-elle à Daenerys. "Il vous a envoyé un corbeau hier soir?"

Le front de Daenerys se fronce juste faiblement. "Non." Il y a une légère pause. Ses lèvres s'abaissent avec inquiétude, son sourire s'éclipsant dans les ombres où il s'est caché ces deux dernières semaines. "Pourquoi? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé?"

"Non," dit rapidement Arya, souhaitant n'avoir rien dit, souhaitant qu'elle recommence à sourire. "Je me demandais juste s'il avait écrit. Je suis sûre que vous aurez bientôt de ses nouvelles." Craignant que Daenerys ne réalise qu'elle a agi dans son dos en envoyant un corbeau à Jon, elle change de sujet. "Allons-nous accorder audiences au peuple aujourd'hui?"

"Oui," dit Daenerys. Le feu est de retour dans ses yeux. Arya pense qu'elle est un peu folle à cause de ça. Il y a peu de choses aussi éreintantes dans la vie que de rester assise au même endroit pour écouter doléance après doléance après doléance, mais la reine semble trouver que c'est gratifiant. "Je pensais que nous pourrions nous entraîner avant que la cour intérieure s'ouvre pour le peuple, cependant."

Arya hésite. Même si elle apprécie de donner à Daenerys des cours de Danse de l'Eau, ça devient de plus en plus stressant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans sa grossesse. Elle est visiblement enceinte maintenant, son ventre rond et prononcé sous ses soies et le cœur d'Arya se retrouve quelque part près de ses orteils à chaque fois qu'Aiguille effleure même l'air au-dessus de son ventre. Elle fait confiance à son contrôle d'Aiguille, mais elle ne peut pas se fier que Daenerys, une débutante, ne fera pas un mouvement stupide et ne finira pas par se blesser toute seule.

La présence des soldats complique le problème. Ils observent chacun des mouvements d'Arya comme un faucon qui surveille une proie, chaque jour plus féroce avec la protection de Dany — particulièrement les Nordiens qui, suppose Arya, voit plus Daenerys comme la _Reine Daenerys _royale que la Briseuse de Chaines. Arya ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Même elle doit admettre une vérité universelle: Daenerys est absolument captivante. D'une certaine manière, elle est adorable. Il est hors de question qu'elle dise un jour à une femme aussi puissante que Daenerys qu'elle est _adorable_— elle ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup de l'entendre — mais elle l'est. Le gonflement de son ventre, devenant plus gros chaque jour, ajoute une certaine douceur à sa beauté éthérée, une douceur qui incite encore plus d'amour et de dévotion des gens du peuple (et certainement pour ses armées). Elle a, en vérité, pris quelque chose qui _devrait _la rendre plus faible ou plus vulnérable, et en est ressortie plus puissante.

"Pensez-vous que ce soit sage?" se dérobe Arya.

La main de Daenerys se pose sur son ventre. "Oui. Elle va très bien. Elle est bien protégée. Mais on peut revenir aux épées en bois, si vous vous inquiétez."

Arya est surprise par le choc qui la traverse, commençant dans son cœur et voyageant jusqu'à ses entrailles. Quand de la chaleur prend sa place, elle réalise que c'est de l'excitation. Du bonheur.

"_Elle_?" demande Arya.

Elle n'a jamais entendu Daenerys parler de son bébé comme ça durant tout le temps que Jon est parti. Elle l'entend à peine parler du bébé tout court à moins que quelqu'un d'autre n'aborde le sujet en premier. Ca rend la chose réelle pour Arya; elle se surprend à regarder le ventre de Daenerys et à essayer d'imaginer un bébé recroquevillé juste sous sa peau, un bébé avec des touffes de cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Jon et des yeux aussi violets que ceux de Daenerys.

Elle sourit. Elle veut ôter le sourire de son propre visage parce qu'elle en est trop gênée, mais elle ne parvient pas à le faire partir. Elle pense soudainement à son frère en train de porter ce nourrisson aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux violets, et ça lui apporte plus de joie qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Daenerys n'a pas raté le sourire d'Arya. Elle n'est pas ennuyeuse, la femme de Jon. Elle est vive d'esprit. Déterminée. Persévérante. Toutes des choses qu'Arya respecte en elle aussi.

"Elle," affirme Daenerys. Elle fait descendre sa main sur le devant de son ventre et puis la fait remonter. Pour une raison ou une autre, le tableau serre la gorge d'Arya. "Rhaella, je pense. Pour ma mère. Ou peut-être Lyanna, pour celle de Jon."

Pendant qu'ils finissent le petit-déjeuner, les trois ne se retrouvent pas un seul moment sans un sourire sur le visage.

* * *

II.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandée si Jon m'a écrit?"

Arya bloque sans effort l'épée de Daenerys, reculant de quelques pas quand elle avance. La force et la rapidité de ses coups ont augmenté, mais il lui manque toujours la fluidité qui rendrait ses mouvements soudains et efficaces. Arya déplace son propre poids en avant, avançant prudemment son épée vers Daenerys avec une lenteur intentionnelle: Daenerys tourne son épée sur le côté et la bloque.

"Est-ce qu'il ne vous écrit pas?" demande Arya, frappant à nouveau. La reine bloque à nouveau, cette fois avec assez de force qu'un peu de ses cheveux sortent des pinces argentées qui les retiennent loin de son visage.

"Si," dit Daenerys. Elle pousse soudainement son épée en avant — Arya était un peu distraite en essayant de penser à quoi dire ensuite et la pointe en bois de l'épée lui touche presque la joue. Elle soulève rapidement Aiguille en un demi-cercle et fait pression contre celle de Daenerys. Daenerys résiste.

Elle essaye de changer de sujet. Elle examine le visage de Daenerys tandis qu'elle continue de résister aux tentatives d'Arya pour la désarmer. "Ne grimacez pas. Ne me montrez pas à quel point vous avez du mal à garder l'épée en l'air. Si votre adversaire voit cet effort, il se donnera encore plus de mal, pensant qu'il est tout près de vous battre."

Le visage de Daenerys devient immédiatement neutre, toutes les tensions se lissant aussi rapidement que du coton fin absorbe l'eau. Sans les cheveux détachés qui encadrent follement son visage, elle n'aurait pas l'air différente de quand elle est assise sur le trône.

"Bien," loue Arya. Elle augmente sa pression juste un peu et Daenerys répond avec une force égale. "Maintenant faites glisser votre lame plus haut pour qu'elle touche juste un peu au-dessus du milieu de la mienne — oui, là. Maintenant je veux que vous relâchiez votre effort juste un peu—"

Daenerys ne le remet pas en question. Elle le fait immédiatement; Arya sent la force résistante contre son épée se relâcher.

"Maintenant, rabattez rapidement votre épée contre le point que je vous ai montré il y a une seconde et utilisez la force de ce choc pour pousser mon épée en un c—" Arya arrête quand elle réalise que Daenerys sait quoi faire et commence à le faire, obligeant la lame d'Arya à faire un arc, la forçant finalement à être assez basse pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau avancer. Arya bloque son avance suivante assez facilement, mais elle est un peu préoccupée par une émotion qu'elle ne peut pas nommer. De la fierté, finit-elle par réaliser.

"Vous apprenez vite," admet Arya plus tard, quand elles se sont toutes deux arrêtées pour boire une théière de thé à la menthe froid.

"Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'autre choix en grandissant. J'ai été d'obligée d'apprendre vite. Ca aide que vous soyez une excellente instructrice, aussi."

Arya cache son sourire ravi dans sa tasse de thé. Elle pense qu'elle l'est peut-être et c'est surprenant pour elle. Ca fait du bien de découvrir un nouveau talent. Ca lui donne l'impression qu'il y a peut-être plus de choses en elle qu'elle doit encore découvrir, plus de choses qu'elle peut emmener avec elle dans peu importe la vie qu'elle va construire.

"Vous êtes encore à des décennies de pouvoir battre Jon dans un combat, mais vous pourriez vous débrouiller contre certains."

"Vous plaisantez certainement," dit Daenerys, soulevant un sourcil. "Jon laisserait tomber son épée à la seconde où je lèverais la mienne."

Les yeux d'Arya s'abaissent sur la douce courbe de son ventre, visible sur la soie bleue de sa robe. Elle concède immédiatement l'argument.

"Oui, vous avez raison," admet-elle. "Ce serait le cas de beaucoup de monde, en fait."

"Pas tous, néanmoins," dit Daenerys. C'est assez inquiétant pour ramener l'esprit d'Arya à hier (et tous les jours avant). Elle ne sait pas si aborder le passé est ce qu'il convient de faire, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

"Vous semblez aller mieux aujourd'hui. Est-ce que la peur est partie?"

Daenerys sourit mais c'est un sourire étrange. Arya se dit que c'est un sourire se faisant passer pour un renfrognement.

"Non. Mais maintenant c'est simplement la peur de cette peur. Je suis certaine que ça n'a pas de sens — j'aimerais savoir comment l'expliquer parce que je le ferais — je vous l'expliquerais si je le pouvais. Je vous dois au moins ça. Mais je ne peux pas dire ce qui m'a pris… Je ne peux pas expliquer la terreur que j'ai ressentie, à chaque instant de chaque jour. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant — plus légère — mais j'ai peur de quand cette terreur reviendra. Je ne sais même pas ce qui l'a faite partir."

Arya aimerait que ce soit le cas. Elle aimerait qu'elle le sache pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer de faire quoi que c'était la prochaine fois que la peur revient.

"Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendra pas," suggère Arya mais elle pense à quel point le tourment de Daenerys était intense. Il semble improbable que la chose qu'il l'ait causée, quelle qu'elle soit, se soit éteinte et ait complètement disparu.

Daenerys lève soudainement les yeux et Arya le fait aussi. Elles observent Drogon fendre le ciel bleu, aussi silencieux et rapide que la nuit. Arya ne peut toujours pas s'empêcher de le fixer avec émerveillement pendant quelques instants silencieux. Peu importe la fréquence à laquelle elle le voit, elle se retrouve toujours avec le souffle coupé.

"Je pense qu'elle va bien, cependant, et ça rend tout le reste supportable. C'est la seule chose que j'ai demandé aux dieux tous les jours du mois dernier… Je voulais juste qu'elle soit en sécurité."

Arya regarde Daenerys après ces mots. Ses yeux sont attendris par l'amour, toujours relevés vers Drogon, et sa main est sur son ventre. Arya sent à nouveau cette étrange impression — comme si son cœur doublait en taille. Elle image une nouvelle fois ce nourrisson, aux cheveux d'encre et aux yeux violets, et elle réalise pleinement que ce sera sa nièce. Peut-être pas par le sang, mais de toutes les façons qui comptent. La fille de Jon. Sa famille.

Arya retourne ses yeux vers le ciel quand elle sent les doigts de la reine lui toucher la main, hésitants mais fermes. Arya baisse le regard. Son cœur monte dans sa gorge lorsque Daenerys enroule sa main autour de celle d'Arya. Elle n'est pas sûre de quoi faire ou dire — c'est intense d'être la destinatrice de cette douceur, de cette confiance, et Arya comprend soudainement comment Jon a pu ployer le genou aussi rapidement qu'il l'a fait. Et puis Daenerys tire gentiment sur sa main, la guidant vers elle, la pressant fermement sur le devant de son ventre. Les doigts d'Arya se fléchissent et s'ouvrent de leur propre volonté, pour que sa main se presse paume vers le bas, et Daenerys garde sa main là, doucement.

Arya n'a jamais été autant à court de mots. Elle est tiraillée entre se sentir honorée et vouloir fuir la proximité, l'intimité, par peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à l'intensité. Sous le tout se trouve de la curiosité, cependant: elle n'a jamais touché un ventre de femme enceinte avant, de mémoire, et elle est surprise de comme il est ferme sous la douce fraicheur de la soie.

"Est-ce que vous le sentez?" demande Daenerys à Arya.

Arya n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle est censée sentir. Son ventre? Ce serait difficile de ne pas le sentir, avec sa main pressée contre. Elle ne sent pas grand-chose d'autre que le tissu de la robe en soie, la chaleur de la peau en-dessous et la légère montée et descente de sa respiration.

"Je ne crois pas," admet Arya, la voix basse.

La main de Daenerys retombe de celle d'Arya et se pose sur ses genoux. "Je suppose que c'est trop tôt." Elle semble déçue. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'Arya ne bouge pas tout de suite sa main. Elle reste quelques moments de plus avec sa main là, attendant, s'habituant à la courbe sous sa paume. Quand Arya craint d'avoir gardé sa main sur la reine trop longtemps, elle la retire, un peu penaude.

"Je peux la sentir bouger," explique Daenerys, sa propre main retournant sur son ventre. "J'ai cru que vous le pourriez peut-être aussi."

Arya est surtout touchée qu'elle _voulait _qu'elle le sente, même si elle ne le dit pas. Elle dit, cependant: "Je ne sais pas si j'aurais même su ce que c'était si je l'avais senti."

La régalité de la reine ressemble souvent à une barrière, au travers de laquelle Arya peut parfois regarder mais qu'elle ne peut jamais complètement franchir. Mais elle réalise maintenant pourquoi ça lui semblait aussi bouleversant quand sa main était pressée sur son ventre: c'était complètement de l'autre côté de la barrière, complément au-delà du mur. C'était Daenerys — pas la reine. D'une manière qu'Arya est sûre que beaucoup de personnes en vie, autres que Jon, n'ont jamais vue.

Il y a un certain courage dans sa vulnérabilité, qu'Arya ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le Sud, Arya a le sentiment que Daenerys lui fait véritablement confiance — lui accorde véritablement de l'estime.

"Je vous laisserai essayer la prochaine fois, si vous voulez," offre Daenerys, se redressant et regardant vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Son air d'autorité revient aussitôt et Arya ne peut pas dire avec certitude d'où ça vient — si c'est involontaire ou une sorte d'aura que Daenerys peut commander à volonté — mais elle passe de _Daenerys _à _Reine Daenerys _en quelques secondes.

La raison de ce changement devient évidente quelques instants plus tard quand Arya aperçoit Ser Davos qui se dirige vers elles. Lorsqu'il s'arrête devant elles, Arya voit qu'il tient un papier enroulé.

"Bonjour, Votre Grâce," salue Ser Davos.

"Ca l'est vraiment," répond Daenerys. Elle sourit mais elle tend immédiatement la main, attendant ce que Ser Davos lui a clairement amené.

"De Jon," dit Ser Davos, posant la lettre dans sa paume. "Ca vient juste d'arriver."

Arya baisse les yeux au sol. De la culpabilité l'envahit. Elle est certaine que la lettre de Jon est au sujet de ce qu'Arya lui a écrit; à l'époque, Arya avait le sentiment d'avoir raison de se tourner vers lui. Mais maintenant, elle se demande si Daenerys pourrait le voir comme une trahison. Elle n'a jamais interdit à Arya de donner à Jon des informations sur la détérioration de son état, mais Arya ne lui en pas parlé avant.

Etant donné la longueur du papier et le temps qu'il faut à la reine pour lire, Arya sait que Jon a beaucoup écrit. Mais, arrivée à la fin, la reine réenroule le papier, regarde Ser Davos et dit simplement: "Le roi revient. Ils ont quitté Winterfell à l'aube."

La culpabilité d'Arya se transforme rapidement en appréhension.

"Quoi?" demande Ser Davos, troublé. "Ils sont censé rencontrer les seigneurs Nordiens ce soir. Est-il sûr que c'est sage de partir maintenant? A-t-il dit pourquoi, Majesté?"

Arya peut sentir le regard de Ser Davos. Elle ne peut pas rencontrer ses yeux ni regarder Daenerys. Elle est certaine que Jon lui a parlé de la lettre, certaine que la confiance qu'elle a vue dans les yeux de Daenerys tout à l'heure aura de nouveau disparu derrière cette barrière. Et que pensera Jon alors qu'il aura fait tout ce chemin, ayant saboté ce pourquoi il est parti au Nord en premier lieu, tout ça pour découvrir que Daenerys va bien? Croira-t-il qu'elle allait aussi mal que ce qu'Arya a indiqué? Même s'il la croit — il ne l'a pas vue, et voir est très différent d'en entendre parler.

"Il dit que tous les problèmes du Nord sont réglés pour l'instant," répond brièvement Daenerys. Elle semble préoccupée. Arya remarque que ses doigts se sont serrés tellement fort autour de la lettre qu'elle risque de l'écraser. "Ce sera tout, Ser Davos?"

"Non, Majesté. J'ai le rapport des démobilisations récentes dans la salle du conseil pour que vous le regardiez à votre aise. Trois hommes Dothraki — Tuzo étant l'un d'eux — et deux Immaculés ont fait leurs adieux."

Daenerys acquiesce. "Assurez-vous qu'ils aient été payés intégralement avant la date de leur départ. Ont-ils dit où ils vont aller?"

"Oui— Tuzo retourne en Essos, mais les autres espèrent trouver une maison ici à Westeros, pour se poser."

"Et j'espère qu'ils trouveront," dit sincèrement Daenerys.

C'est un sujet sur lequel Arya n'est pas entièrement d'accord avec la reine. Elle a fait un discours deux semaines plus tôt en remerciant ses armées de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle et en jurant un salaire équitable pour ceux qui choisissent de rester en faisant partie de l'Armée de la Reine. Pour ceux qui souhaitent se tourner vers une vie calme, elle a promis une allocation équitable pour toute leur loyauté et leurs sacrifices pour elle jusqu'à présent afin qu'ils puissent avoir ce dont ils ont besoin pour aller de l'avant et vivre la vie qu'ils choisissent.

Ca semblait bien beau en théorie, mais Arya a l'impression que le travail de son armée est loin d'être fini. Oui, elle a gagné Westeros— mais beaucoup l'avaient gagné aussi et ça n'a pas toujours duré très longtemps pour tout le monde. Après le discours initial, Arya s'est attendue et a eu peur que presque tous ses hommes allaient s'enfuir mais, jusqu'à présent, seul un nombre étonnamment restreint d'entre eux ont choisi cette voie.

_L'important c'est que ce soit leur choix, _a dit Daenerys à Arya. _Quel qu'il soit. Ils contrôlent leur propre destin et je les soutiendrai dans tout ce qu'ils choisissent. Il est de mon devoir de récompenser la loyauté partout où je la trouve. Et ils ont toujours été loyaux envers moi. S'il y a quelque chose d'autre que me servir qu'ils désirent, ils méritent de le réaliser avant que leur temps sur cette terre ne soit écoulé et qu'ils ne puissent plus rien réaliser._

Arya n'a pas besoin d'être convaincue de l'importance d'avoir le contrôle de sa vie, mais elle a quand même l'impression que c'est un peu prématuré. D'un autre côté, peut-être que c'est dans sa nature (la nature qui lui a été imposée par l'expérience). Sa nature d'avoir l'impression que le combat n'est jamais totalement fini, que la menace n'est jamais totalement partie (_l'hiver vient_, jamais _l'hiver est passé). _Aux yeux de la reine, ses hommes ont fait ce qu'ils lui ont promis: ils l'ont aidée à conquérir les Sept Royaumes. Aux yeux d'Arya, rien n'est garanti après le moment où vous les avez.

"J'ai aussi appris de Mestre Amos d'Accalmie qu'il y a eu un changement de pression alarmant dans la Mer d'Eté — ils anticipent que la saison des ouragans va se poursuivre durant les nombreux mois à venir, avec des ouragans qui pourront potentiellement maintenir assez d'intensité pour atteindre le nord jusqu'au Bec de Massey."

Quand Arya rencontre le regard de Daenerys, elle se demande si, elle aussi, pense à Gendry. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est certainement pas avec la même perturbation de l'estomac qu'Arya, le même emballement du cœur, la même chaleur sèche dans les yeux.

"Des tempêtes dangereuses?" s'entend demander Arya. Elle semble jeune à ses oreilles. Sa main se pose bêtement sur la poignée d'Aiguille, comme si elle pouvait être en mesure d'utiliser la bagarre pour contrer ce danger, comme elle l'a fait pour tous les autres.

"Envoyez un corbeau à Lord Gendry pour lui assurer que la couronne leur viendra en aide durant toute la saison et leur fournira tout ce dont ils pourront avoir besoin pour y résister. Voyez si nous pouvons également avoir un rapport du Conclave sur leurs interprétations de ce changement et ce que ça signifie pour les saisons à venir," ordonne Daenerys. Elle attend un moment pour voir si Ser Davos a autre chose à dire et, quand il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas, elle se lève. "Je serai dans la salle d'audience dans une heure."

Arya envisage de la suivre, mais Ser Davos s'avance devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

"Je vous ai demandé de ne pas écrire à Jon," dit-il.

Arya le contourne. "Je n'ai pas écouté."

Son regard noir est soutenu. "Aye. Vous n'avez pas écouté. Maintenant regardez ce qui en résulte."

"Mon frère revient. Je ne vois pas le problème," rétorque Arya. "Jon a dit que les choses étaient réglées dans le Nord." Ne connaissez-vous donc pas du tout le visage de la reine?"

"Aussi bien que vous," dit Arya, se sentant sur la défensive. "Pourquoi la Reine Daenerys dirait-elle que tout va bien si ce n'est pas le cas?"

"Pour de nombreuses raisons qu'elle n'est pas tenue de nous révéler. Quelque chose dans cette lettre l'a dérangée. Vous avez vu comme moi à quel point elle était longue — il y avait plus dedans que 'je reviens au sud, les choses sont réglées avec le nord'."

"Peut-être qu'il détaillait son amour profond pour la reine," dit sèchement Arya. "J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle n'allait pas bien."

"Elle semble aller mieux."

"Aujourd'hui. Et si demain elle est comme elle était avant? Il vaut mieux que Jon soit à la maison."

Arya est fermement convaincue que tout est mieux quand Jon est à proximité. D'une certaine façon, il est la seule chose au monde en quoi elle a toujours une étincelle de foi enfantine, une sorte d'infaillibilité naïve. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'associe avec la maison.

"C'aurait dû être une question discutée dans la salle du conseil avec la reine et moi-même."

"Je n'ai pas à discuter de ce que je dis à mon frère avec vous ou avec la reine. C'est mon frère. Il était mon fichu frère bien avant qu'il ne soit le roi de Westeros." Arya soulève sa tasse et vide le reste de son thé. "Je vais voir comment va la reine et je vais lui parler de la lettre parce que je n'ai rien à cacher. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait."

Arya cherche à quelques endroits avant d'enfin trouver la reine, seule dans la salle du conseil. Elle est au balcon, la lettre de Jon toujours agrippée dans sa main, regardant la terre en reconstruction. Arya se place derrière elle.

"J'ai bien entendu vos pas cette fois," dit Daenerys, le dos toujours tourné vers Arya. "Au début. Vous sembliez souvent apparaitre de nulle part."

"J'ai entendu ça toute ma vie. Peut-être que c'est toute cette nourriture suderonne qui rend mes pas plus lourds."

Daenerys ne rit pas et Arya s'était attendue à ce qu'elle rigole. Elle est toujours tellement immobile, la posture tellement raide qu'elle semble à peine respirer. Ca rend Arya nerveuse.

"Etes-vous fâchée contre moi?" demande Arya après une pause.

"Parce que vous avez écrit à Jon? Non. Pensiez-vous que je le serais?"

"Seulement si vous pensiez que je vous avais trahie. Mais je l'ai fait parce que j'étais inquiète."

"Je sais bien. Jon le sait aussi. Vous aviez raison de l'être."

Arya s'avance, venant se tenir à côté de Daenerys. Elle jette un bref coup d'œil à Port-Réal mais, ensuite, elle se tourne pour regarder la reine. Elle est alarmée de voir des larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne pleure plus maintenant, mais elle a pleuré. Maintenant, elle est impassible, rigide. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça rend les larmes qui brillent toujours sur ses joues encore plus tristes.

"Je—"

La tentative d'Arya de dire quelque chose est interrompue. Daenerys se tourne pour faire face à Arya, la lettre tenue à côté d'elle, son autre main s'installant sur son ventre.

"Dites-moi, Arya," dit-elle. Arya se tourne pour lui faire face, aussi. "Est-ce que vous croyez au mal?"

Arya ne répond pas directement. Elle pense au bruit de l'épée de Ser Ilyn Payne tranchant l'air au-dessus du cou de son père, à la vue du corps de Robb, la tête de Grey Wind attachée.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que vous croyez que vous reconnaitriez son visage si vous le voyiez?"

Arya répond tout de suite cette fois. "Le mal a de nombreux visages. Je n'en ai rencontré que quelques-uns, mais je les ai reconnus à la seconde où je les ai vus."

Daenerys garde le silence face à ça. Arya se retrouve à fixer une larme qui s'accroche aux cils de la reine, tremblant devant le violet aqueux de ses yeux. Quand elle cligne des yeux, ensuite, elle tremble et tombe sur sa joue. La main d'Arya se contracte à côté d'elle, comme si une part d'elle avait pensé l'essuyer.

"En parlant, bien entendu, du mal à l'état pur — du mal qui est incapable de faire autre chose que de mauvais actes, dépourvu de toute bonté, du mal qui est irrémédiable. Du mal qui fait des choses qu'aucune personne ne devrait jamais faire à une autre personne. Aucun être à un autre être."

Arya est un peu effrayée par l'intensité de la voix de Daenerys. Elle tente de la faire rire à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que Jon a fait pour vous mettre _autant_ en colère contre lui?"

Ses efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère échouent lamentablement. Le regard de la reine ne devient que plus féroce.

"Croyez-vous que ce genre de mal existe?"

"Comment pourrais-je ne pas le croire?" répond Arya. "Après les choses que j'ai vues. Comment pourriez-_vous_ ne pas le croire?"

"C'est ce que je me demande. Je croyais avoir vu tous les visages du mal. Je ne vois pas un genre de douleur que je n'ai pas enduré au moins une fois dans ma vie. J'ai rencontré tellement d'hommes malveillants que leurs visages se brouillent dans ma mémoire. Je ne suis certainement pas étrangère à la violation. Et pourtant, je me retrouve là, à penser que j'ai été une enfant tout ce temps et ce n'est que maintenant que je vois de quoi le monde est vraiment capable."

Arya se rapproche.

"Que s'est-il passé? Qu'a dit Jon dans sa lettre?"

Les yeux de Daenerys se ferment. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, visiblement tiraillée. Arya peut sentir que c'est une sorte de moment décisif, que quoi que Daenerys décide là maintenant décidera d'une série d'autres choses. A tout le moins, en tout cas, Daenerys essaye de décider si elle doit lui faire entièrement confiance ou non. Arya ne lui en veut pas d'avoir du mal à choisir. Après tout, elle était au Nord avec Sansa, avec Bran. Elle espérait avoir fait ses preuves auprès de Daenerys à l'heure qu'il est, mais peut-être que non.

Quand Daenerys ouvre les yeux, elle rencontre ceux d'Arya. Il y a une profondeur dans son regard, qui communique plus qu'Arya ne peut saisir, même si elle a l'impression qu'on lui demande quelque chose. _Ne me trahis pas, _peut-être. _Ne me déçois pas_. Ou peut-être quelque chose de complètement différent.

Elle tend la lettre de Jon à Arya. Arya la prend après avoir hésité un instant. Elle sent les yeux de Dany sur elle pendant qu'elle la soulève pour la lire.

_Dany,_

_Arya m'a écrit. Je craignais que quelque chose n'allait pas après ton dernier corbeau. J'aurais dû faire confiance à mon instinct._

_Je voudrais, plus que toute autre chose, te dire ce que je dois te dire en personne. Annoncer ce que je dois dire de cette manière est injuste, mais il serait également injuste de ma part de ne pas l'annoncer. J'ai un long chemin à faire pour rentrer à la maison et, malgré tous les efforts que je vais faire pour l'empêcher, les choses pourraient à nouveau échapper à mon contrôle et, si ça arrive, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes. J'ai besoin que tu reconnaisses ce que c'est — J'ai besoin que tu saches que je vais m'en occuper._

_Bran est la cause des choses que tu endures. La peur, l'incapacité de dormir ou de manger. S'il t'a fait à toi ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, il a provoqué des visions terrifiantes la nuit et des migraines insoutenables aussi. Tout s'est progressivement empiré depuis que je suis parti, au point que j'ai réellement pensé que je devenais fou. Bran —quoi qu'il n'est pas vraiment Bran— n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me faire croire que je l'étais, que tu l'étais, que nous l'étions tous les deux, mais c'est lui qui en était la cause. Il peut pénétrer dans l'esprit des êtres vivants et les manipuler. Il voulait que tu souffres et il voulait la même chose pour moi. _

_Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'ai lu la lettre d'Arya. La manière dont elle décrivait ta souffrance m'a entièrement rappelé la mienne et, grâce à ça, j'ai pu découvrir ce que Bran faisait. Il l'a effectivement reconnu, et si tu as également ressenti une vague soudaine de soulagement hier soir, c'est parce qu'il a été assommé._

_Il est avec nous maintenant. Nous le gardons inconscient et avons l'intention qu'il le reste durant tout le voyage. Une fois qu'il sera là, j'ai l'intention d'en apprendre davantage sur pourquoi il a dit certaines des choses qu'il a dites et pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il nous a fait. Et puis j'ai l'intention de l'exécuter._

_Si tu ressens à nouveau ce que tu ressentais, combat-le. Combats-le avec tout ce que tu as. Je ne sais pas encore quelles sont les véritables intentions de Bran mais il m'a avoué qu'il te veut sérieusement du mal. Pour ça, je manierai l'épée moi-même._

_Sansa ploiera le genou pour nous nous devant les seigneurs Nordiens aujourd'hui, ou la moitié de nos troupes, que j'ai laissées à Winterfell, l'arrêteront et l'amèneront au Sud. En présumant qu'elle jurera son allégeance, je lui ai dit qu'elle devra venir au Sud pour nous rencontrer, toi et moi, pour discuter du futur de Winterfell. Pour le moment, le siège du Nord a été déplacé à Corbois._

_Quand je rentrerai, je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Nous allons trouver quoi faire à ce sujet ensemble. Je serai là le plus vite possible._

_Je t'aime, Dany, et j'ai l'intention de te montrer à quel point quand je te reverrai. Tu es—_

Arya arrête de lire là. Elle peut dire que les deux derniers paragraphes n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec Bran et elle ne veut pas envahir cette partie de la vie de son frère. Il semble que son intimité a déjà été assez envahie.

Elle rend la lettre à Daenerys, son esprit vacillant. Elle aimerait ne pas le croire, mais elle a vu comment était Daenerys le mois qui a précédé: elle avait su, instinctivement, que c'était quelque chose de plus important que juste 'de la folie'. Elle l'avait même écrit à Jon parce qu'elle en était tellement certaine. Elle n'avait simplement pas imaginé que ç'aurait pu être quelque chose provoqué par _Bran_. Quelque chose d'aussi affreux. Il y a eu tellement de fois dans la vie d'Arya où _la seule chose _qu'elle avait était sa perception d'elle-même pour lui faire garder pied, pour la faire se sentir en sécurité. Elle essaye d'imaginer ce que ça ferait d'avoir quelque chose qui lui envahit l'esprit — quelque chose lui fait penser sans arrêt à des choses terrifiantes — et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle pense, toutefois, que l'une des parties les plus difficiles doit être de ne pas savoir d'où viennent ces pensées. Craindre qu'elles puissent venir de soi-même. _La peur coupe plus profondément que l'épée__, __se souvient _Arya. Est plus dure à combattre, aussi.

"Daenerys," dit-elle faiblement, et puis elle s'arrête, ne sachant pas bien comment poursuivre.

Daenerys marche jusqu'à un banc en bois à quelques pas de là et se laisse tomber dessus, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, au-dessus des mots de Jon. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Port-Réal. Et encore — elles ne disent rien. Qu'y a-t-il à dire? Arya est accablée d'horreur et, en-dessous de ça, de culpabilité. Il y a une quantité généreuse de confusion aussi, mais elle sait que la confusion est une chose qu'elle va devoir supporter jusqu'à ce que Jon arrive.

"Les choses que j'ai vues tous les soirs…"

Arya était en train de scruter l'horizon pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, mais elle regarde Daenerys avec ces paroles. Elle semble tourmentée et à juste titre.

"C'était quelque chose de différent. Je le savais. Et parfois, je pouvais le sentir — la présence de quelque chose d'autre. Parfois je parvenais à le repousser, mais quand je dormais… et plus tard, quand j'étais trop faible parce que je ne pouvais pas manger… ça venait jour et nuit. Les choses les plus horribles, Arya. Je crois que je ne les oublierai jamais."

Arya ne sait toujours pas quoi dire mais elle vient quand même jusque-là et s'assied à côté de la reine. Elle pense que la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire maintenant est d'écouter.

"Toutes les terreurs que j'ai endurées dans ma vie, toutes les fois où j'ai été maltraitée, violée, traquée, trahie — la seule chose que j'avais pour les surmonter, c'était la foi en moi-même," dit-elle. Elle se tourne pour faire face à Arya et Arya rencontre son regard. Ses yeux sont plus vulnérables que ce qu'Arya ne les a jamais vus. "C'est tout ce que j'avais. Et il me l'a presque enlevée. A la place, il m'a remplie d'horreurs et d'une peur que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, une horreur et une peur qui auraient pu me coûter mon enfant. Je ne croyais plus du tout en moi. Comment aurais-je pu alors que je ne pouvais même pas me forcer à manger même si je savais que je le devais? Comment aurais-je pu, alors que tous les soirs ma tête était remplie de choses qu'une personne au bon cœur, saine d'esprit, ne pourrait jamais concevoir? Mon bébé, coupée hors mon corps, démembrée devant moi pendant que je reste couchée là, à me vider de mon sang—"

Elle s'arrête, ses mots se coupant. Elle semble nauséeuse. Ca va bien avec la nausée qui enserre l'estomac d'Arya. Son corps se rebelle physiquement contre ne serait-ce que cette brève image, son cœur se serrant et son estomac s'agitant, mais elle se souvient que ce n'était pas juste une brève image pour la reine. C'était une chose qu'elle a dû voir se produire toutes les nuits, tous les jours. Soudainement, Arya pense à l'état de la reine ce mois dernier avec quelque chose qui ressemble plus à du respect qu'à de la pitié. Comment est-il possible qu'elle ait pu rester assise dans cette salle d'audience toute la journée et écouter d'innombrables histoires du peuple pendant que des pensées comme _ça_ lui déchiraient l'esprit? Comment a-t-elle pu être capable de se préoccuper de la création des dispensaires, de maisons d'études — de quoi que ce soit?

Il n'y a rien à dire. Arya envisage brièvement de s'excuser au nom de Bran — un devoir quand le sang de quelqu'un a aussi gravement fait du tort à quelqu'un d'autre— mais ce n'est pas Bran qui a fait ça. Pas son sang. C'est quoi ce soit la chose qui réside en lui. Quelque chose de maléfique.

Au lieu de remplir l'air de paroles superficielles, elle tend le bras vers les genoux de Daenerys et touche le dos de ses mains jointes. Les mains de la reine se déroulent et Arya lui prend sa gauche, la serrant entre les siennes. La soie de la robe de Daenerys rafraichit le dos des mains d'Arya. Quand la main libre de la reine va sur son ventre, Arya serre juste un peu plus fort.

"Maintenant nous savons ce que c'était," dit Arya. "Maintenant nous savons d'où ça venait. Et maintenant que nous le savons, nous pouvons empêcher que ça arrive à nouveau. Nous pouvons le combattre."

Elle remarque son utilisation personnelle de _nous_ au lieu de _je__. _Elle suppose qu'elle a décidé que c'est tout autant son combat que celui de Daenerys.

"Comment puis-je combattre un ennemi que je ne peux même pas voir?"

Arya pense à l'Orpheline. Pour la première fois, penser à cette période ne ramènent pas un souvenir vivace de désolation, de désespoir, de colère. Des ténèbres. Elle est trop occupée à penser au présent (et à l'avenir).

"Tu apprends à voir sans voir. Nous nous adaptons à la nature de la menace et nous l'affrontons tête la première."

Daenerys rigole enfin, mais ce n'est pas le genre de rire qu'Arya essayait de provoquer plus tôt dans la discussion. Il est bref, larmoyant — bien que, au moins, il est naturel. "Je ne sais pas ce que Jon t'a dit avant de partir pour arriver à ce que tu sois aussi dévouée à ma protection que tu ne sembles l'être. Promets-moi, Arya, que si jamais un jour je fais quelque chose que tu penses être mal, que tu viendras me voir pour m'en parler. Promets-moi que tu ne me trahiras jamais. Fais-moi toujours cette faveur. Je sais que tu es là pour Jon, pour ton frère, mais je me suis attachée à toi."

Arya se demande si son association avec la trahison des Stark la suivra pour le restant de sa vie comme la folie du Roi Aerys suit Daenerys. Ca lui fait mal au cœur que la reine ressente même le besoin de le lui demander, mais elle le comprend. Arya aussi commence à peine à réapprendre à faire confiance aux gens après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, et elle a subi nettement moins de trahisons que Daenerys. Elle avait aussi beaucoup moins à perdre.

Elle a tellement perdu l'habitude de montrer et de recevoir de l'affection— une chose pour laquelle elle était douée autrefois— qu'elle a peur de ne pouvoir rien donner du tout. Mais les mots justes lui viennent, sincèrement et facilement.

"Je le promets. Et je ne suis pas seulement là pour Jon. Au début, si, mais plus maintenant."

La reine retire sa main de celle d'Arya et, pendant une seconde, le cœur Arya se serre. Elle se sent vulnérable, jeune — inquiète d'avoir été trop loin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ensuite l'épouse de son frère se rapproche et, quand ses bras se posent par-dessus les épaules d'Arya, Arya se rapproche aussi.

Elles restent assises comme ça, en silence, le moment tendre. Depuis combien de temps Arya n'a-t-elle plus ressenti une tendresse comme ça? Comme le genre qu'une mère pourrait donner. Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle essaye de compter les années à reculons, comme tirer les pétales d'une fleur, mais ne supporte pas de déconstruire ses pensées de la sorte — ne supporte pas de fouiller aussi profondément dans son passé et d'exposer la laideur, ou la beauté (les choses qui lui ont manquées… les gens qui lui manqueront toujours).

_L'amour a de nombreux visages aussi, _pense-t-elle. Elle voit les yeux sombres et sages de son père, les cheveux auburn de sa mère, les oreilles de Nymeria se dressant avec curiosité, le grand sourire arrogant de Robb, le sourire fier de Jon. Les yeux tendres de Gendry, les mains saupoudrées de farine de Tourte-Chaude, les poignets fins de Sansa, le sourire de Bran — le vrai Bran. Elle pense à la forme chaude du ventre de Daenerys sous ses paumes, ses longs cheveux argentés. _Combien d'autres visages dois-je encore rencontrer?_

Pour la première fois, Arya voit un avenir s'étirer devant elle, un champ de roses ensoleillé et luxuriant. Avec un espoir de printemps — de maison.

* * *

III.

Ils s'arrêtent pour se reposer à l'Auberge du Carrefour.

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont arrêtés pour dresser le camp était presque une journée entière plus tôt donc, malgré la réticence de Jon, il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'autre choix que de cesser le voyage pour la nuit. Ses hommes sont presque délirants de fatigue et, malgré la certitude de Jon que lui-même pourrait continuer pendant encore une demi-journée, il sait que ce n'est pas bien de l'exiger de ses hommes. Il leur reste encore au moins six jours de voyage à un rythme effréné et il ne veut pas qu'ils tombent malades.

La plupart se précipitent à l'intérieur pour de la bière, de la nourriture et du repos aussitôt qu'ils ont attachés leurs cheveux, mais Jon est moins pressé. Malgré l'épuisement qui pèse sur lui, il se sent toujours mieux maintenant que durant tout le mois dernier. Il est peut-être courbaturé et couvert de crasses et de sueur et vidé, mais sa tête est sans douleur et il n'a pas vu une seule mauvaise chose dans ses rêves depuis trois semaines maintenant. C'est assez bon pour lui.

Il prend son temps pour s'assurer que les chevaux sont bien attachés, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'entrer dans l'Auberge où il sait que son apparence attirera beaucoup d'attention. Il vérifie que la cargaison est sécurisée après ça, juste pour avoir l'air occupé et inapprochable pour les gens qui se bousculent maintenant aux fenêtres et aux portes de l'Auberge. Ghost est son ombre constante et il pense que ça rend les gens encore plus curieux. Il va se tenir près de la roulotte dans laquelle se trouve Bran pour être caché, mais il ne l'ouvre pas et ne regarde pas à l'intérieur. Il n'a pas regardé Bran une fois de tout le trajet. Il est certain qu'au moment où il le reverra, l'excès de rage déferlera sur lui et il le tuera.

"Vous ne pouvez pas encore le tuer," dit Tyrion à Jon tous les soirs. "Oui, bien entendu, il nous faut des réponses mais, plus important que ça, vous ne pouvez pas refuser à la reine son droit à la justice. On lui a fait du tort aussi, d'une manière qui va fortement l'offusquer."

C'est une bonne remarque, que Jon peut admettre. Il sait qu'il aurait été furieux si les rôles étaient inversés et que Daenerys avait tué Bran avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler et découvrir pourquoi il a fait les choses qu'il a faites. Mais c'est difficile de ne pas céder à la haine qu'il ressent parfois, les ténèbres qui s'enroulent au creux de son ventre.

Quand sa faim le contraint finalement d'entrer dans l'Auberge, il est surpris par la profondeur de l'amour qu'il reçoit des voyageurs. L'Aubergiste remplit sa table de plus de plats que Jon ne peut en compter et il est entouré de gens qui semblent avoir un million de questions pour lui. Il parle avec eux en mangeant, se réchauffant petit à petit avec la bière que Tyrion ne cesse de verser et les choses positives qu'il entend sur les progrès impressionnants réalisés à Port-Réal. Daenerys, semble-t-il, a été plus occupée que jamais. Jon a l'impression que sa poitrine pourrait éclater de fierté en entendant les voyageurs parler d'elle. Elle est aimée par son peuple, mais par personne d'autre de plus que lui.

Ca ne sert qu'à renouveler son impatience de rentrer à la maison. Il se retire vite à cause de ça, sachant que plus vite il va dormir, plus vite il sera temps de reprendre la route. Il se lave du mieux qu'il peut, se déshabille jusqu'à être en sous-vêtements et s'assied sur le mince matelas avec Ghost. Le feu dans le foyer est faible mais il est apaisant: la chaleur et le bruit des bûches qui craquent le bercent jusqu'à atteindre un état paisible, dans lequel il est content de rester assis et de réfléchir. Il fixe les flammes tellement longtemps que sa vision se brouille, son esprit sur un feu d'un autre genre. Il pense à Dany, à la douceur rose-sucrée de ses cheveux, à quoi elle pourrait ressembler quand il la reverra dans moins d'une semaine, au feu de ses caresses— il se laisse tellement emporter dans des pensées de ce genre qu'il remarque à peine les textures et les formes qui se forment dans les flammes, les intègre à peine. Même quand il le remarque, c'est sans frisson particulier d'alarme ni de peur. Il les observe avec autant de paix que ce qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt, comme s'il avait attendu les images dans les flammes pendant tout ce temps. Ses yeux plongent vers les formes dans le feu, s'enfonçant dans leurs profondeurs, et il sent la chaleur près de sa peau. Bouillante, brûlante. Comme s'il se tenait tellement près du foyer qu'il était presque dans les flammes, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est toujours sur le lit.

Mais il n'y est pas. Il tourne sur lui-même dans le couloir balloté par la mer sous le pont, luttant pour ne pas tomber sur les planches en bois tandis que des vagues furieuses battent le navire d'avant en arrière. Le tonnerre gronde en un grondement continu au-dessus et le vent souffle comme s'il volait à une grande vitesse. Il tombe sur le plancher quand le bateau fait une embardée à tribord, atterrissant sur quelque chose de mouillé.

Il entend un grognement de plus en plus grand qui est séparé du vent, un craquement qui est séparé du tonnerre. De la chaleur effleure sa nuque, ses épaules — il peut sentir les planches glissantes sous lui devenir rapidement bouillantes. Quand il se tourne pour jeter un œil derrière lui, il a le souffle coupé: le feu se propage vers lui, léchant les murs du couloir. Il a dévoré la moitié du pont au-dessus et Jon, se glissant loin des flammes, incapable de se lever tant le bateau tangue, entraperçoit le ciel de nuit à chaque fois que la foudre l'illumine: des nuages féroces et noirs pourpres, une mer noire se dressant vers les étoiles, des ailes noires puissantes fendant le mur de pluie—

De la lumière aveugle Jon durant un instant éblouissant. Et puis le pont tout entier au-dessus est enflammé.

Il se traine le long du couloir, utilisant l'espace entre les planches comme prise. Sa bouche a le goût du sel à cause de l'eau de mer qui s'abat sur le navire et la fumée pèse sur lui, l'étouffant, et puis il entend — le bruit planant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, au-dessus de tout le reste— un cri de douleur qui l'inonde de panique—

"Majesté?"

La voix de Tyrion Lannister arrache les yeux de Jon loin du feu. Il cligne des yeux en voyant la chambre de l'Auberge revenir, son corps aussi détendu qu'il l'était au départ. Il se lève et va jusqu'à la porte.

"Quoi?" demande-t-il de façon bourrue.

Tyrion tient trois livres. "Etes-vous préoccupé en ce moment?"

Jon regarde la cheminée derrière lui. Il secoue la tête. "Non. Entrez."

Il recule, laissant entrer Tyrion. Tyrion se dirige vers la table bancale devant le feu et laisse tomber les trois volumes dessus; Jon l'observe chanceler sous le poids, pensant soudainement à la manière dont il était balancé d'un côté à l'autre dans ce couloir. Mais la panique qu'il a pu ressentir en le voyant est partie, laissant à la place un sentiment agréable curieux.

"Où est Bran là maintenant?" demande-t-il à Tyrion. Son esprit lui dit de paniquer, mais il ne semble pas pouvoir se résoudre à se sentir dérangé. Ce qui vient juste de se passer semblait très différent de ce que Bran faisait. Ca ne donnait pas du tout l'impression qu'on ait pris le contrôle— ça donnait, plutôt, l'impression qu'on lui remettait quelque chose.

"Bran est là où il est depuis ces trois dernières semaines: inconscient dans la roulotte. On s'est occupé de lui quelques minutes après qu'il se soit réveillé et puis il a reçu une autre dose de lait de pavot il y a une demi-heure. Il respire à peine actuellement."

Jon s'assied lourdement sur l'extrémité du lit. Tyrion ouvre un livre sans rien dire et commence à lire comme s'il était dans sa propre chambre. Ca distrait Jon de ses pensées.

"Y avait-il une raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu ici?" demande-t-il.

Tyrion tourne le livre. Jon fixe une page de symboles sombres. "Je suppose que vous ne savez pas comment lire les runes?"

"Pas le moins du monde." Et il ne s'en soucie pas particulièrement.

Tyrion soupire. "Eh bien, c'est fort dommage, Jon. J'avais espéré que vous pourriez le faire."

"Désolé de vous décevoir," dit sèchement Jon. Il se retourne vers les flammes et Tyrion vers un autre livre qu'il a amené. Il écoute à moitié les déblatérations de Tyrion.

"La Foi des Sept compte sept textes religieux — un chiffre approprié, certes— tandis que la foi du Maître de la Lumière en compte 33. Un chiffre intéressant— 33. Evidemment, il y a des textes qui sont plus importants que d'autres, mais tous sont considérés comme obligatoires pour celui qui cherche à comprendre la complexité de la foi. Connaissez-vous le Dieu Rouge, Jon?"

"Non. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai déjà rencontré."

"Hormis le fait qu'il vous ait ramené à la vie, vous voulez dire."

Jon sent un malaise s'approcher doucement de lui pour la première fois. Il regarde Tyrion. "On ne peut pas en être sûr. Ce n'est pas parce qu'_elle _le croyait que c'est vrai."

Après son allusion à la Femme Rouge, il regarde à nouveau les flammes. Il pense à l'expression qu'elle semblait avoir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait les fixer. Calme. Détendue. Concentrée.

Il remue, mal à l'aise.

Tyrion incline la tête d'un air pensif. "C'est l'ironie de la religion: si c'est vrai, c'est vraiment la seule chose pour laquelle nous devrions nous inquiéter, mais il y a peu de raison de s'en inquiéter alors qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de prouver que c'est vrai."

"Etes-vous venu pour avoir mon point de vue sur vos déblatérations philosophiques?"

"Vous êtes mal luné," commente Tyrion. Jon lui lance un regard dur. "…Majesté. Et non, en fait. Mouche Rouge a consommé un peu trop de bière et est en train de cuver."

"Et j'assure la suppléance de Mouche Rouge? C'est ça que vous lui faites endurer?"

"Bien sûr que non, Majesté… Mouche Rouge est un _bien _meilleur partenaire de réflexion."

"Etonnement, je pense que je vais pouvoir le supporter sans problème."

Tyrion se tourne à nouveau vers son tome et Jon vers les flammes. Tyrion continue de parler sans s'arrêter.

"Des 33, le plus intéressant et le Livre des Prophéties. Chacune des visions rapportées un jour par une Prêtresse Rouge est archivée dans ses pages. Il réside à Volantis, cependant, et aucune personne ordinaire n'a la permission de poser les yeux dessus. J'imagine qu'il est rempli de choses horribles. Le Grand Autre dans la foi du Maître de la Lumière — leur force du mal, leur Dieu de la Nuit et de la Terreur— est tellement redouté qu'il est interdit de ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom. Il est égalé en puissance par le Maître de la Lumière. Ils disent que ce que le Maître de la Lumière fait avec la lumière, pour la lumière, le Grand Autre le fait avec les ténèbres, pour les ténèbres. _La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs_, en effet."

Les mots sortent machinalement de la bouche de Jon: "En effet."

Ses nuits l'étaient, en tout cas. Elles étaient les choses les plus sombres et les plus terribles qu'il avait jamais connues.

"Bien entendu, nous ne devrions pas en attendre moins d'une religion qui croit que nous vivons actuellement en enfer et que la seule manière d'en être libéré est de mourir, idéalement par le feu, pour rejoindre le Maître de la Lumière. J'ai rencontré plusieurs Prêtresses Rouges aux cours des années et je peux attester qu'elles sont du genre morose, ce qui, je suppose, est un comportement approprié si on pense qu'on est en enfer. La première Prêtresse Rouge avec qui j'ai interagi prêchait que le Maître de la Lumière nous avait envoyé la Reine des Dragons."

Jon se tourne et regarde Tyrion à la mention de son épouse, portant une attention particulière maintenant.

"La deuxième était une Grande Prêtresse à Volantis. Elle était exceptionnellement impassible… bien qu'elle ait proclamé que la Reine Daenerys est _l'élue qui fût promise_, ressuscitée du feu, envoyée pour bâtir un monde nouveau. Et peu de temps après, votre Prêtresse Rouge préférée, Melisandre, nous a rendu visite à Peyredragon. Elle a insisté sur deux choses: que la reine et vous deviez vous rencontrer et que vous alliez tous deux jouer un rôle dans une prophétie _du prince ou de la princesse qui fût promis_."

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entend cette phrase. C'est l'une des premières choses dont il a entendu parler en revenant de la tombe. _Stannis n'était pas le prince qui fût promis mais quelqu'un doit l'être_. Lui, avait-elle voulu dire, Ser Davos lui en a parlé après les faits.

"Elle a dit à Ser Davos que j'étais le 'prince qui fût promis' après que j'ai été ressuscité," stipule Jon.

"Oui," convient Tyrion. Il se détourne complètement du livre maintenant et rencontre les yeux de Jon. "Lui et moi en avons déjà parlé une fois. Beaucoup de Prêtresses Rouges croient que l'élu qui fût promis sera un Targaryen, ce qui vous correspond tous les deux, à la reine et vous, évidemment, mais elles disent aussi que l'élu qui fût promis sera 'né au milieu du sel et de la fumée.' Cette partie semble favoriser la Reine Daenerys: elle est née à Peyredragon."

Jon est brusque. "Je ne crois pas aux prophéties."

"Une chose particulière à dire étant donné que vous avez été ramené à la vie et avez engendré un enfant avec une femme anciennement stérile qui est entrée dans les flammes et en est ressortie indemne avec trois dragons vivants."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne croyais pas en la magie. Je ne crois simplement pas aux prophéties. Si les Dieux voulaient qu'on sache quelque chose, ils nous diraient exactement ce qu'ils veulent qu'on sache. Ils n'enverraient pas à diverses prêtresses des bribes dépareillées de visions dans les flammes." Jon regarde à nouveau les flammes, son ventre se contractant. "Je ne sais pas d'où viennent les choses que les gens voient, mais même si certaines parties d'entre elles sont vraies, il n'y a aucun moyen de connaître toute l'histoire de quoi que ce soit. Les prophéties peuvent causer plus d'ennuis qu'elles n'en valent la peine. Regardez ce que Melisandre a fait à cause d'elles. Elle a brûlé vive une petite fille innocente."

"Parfois les prophéties sont véritables," fait remarquer Tyrion.

"Et parfois c'est de la merde," rétorque Jon.

Tyrion l'observe attentivement. Il pose le bras sur son livre ouvert, gardant la page. "Vous n'aimez vraiment pas l'idée qu'elle soit 'la princesse qui fût promise', n'est-ce pas?"

Il ne sert à rien de mentir.

"Aye. Non. Je n'aime pas. Je pense que, pour le restant de sa vie, la Reine Daenerys devrait pouvoir choisir qui elle est et quel est son destin. Après tout ce qu'elle a perdu et tout ce qu'elle a fait, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle a le droit de se reposer?"

"Vous parlez maintenant comme le père de son enfant, je vois."

"Et comme son époux et comme sa famille," dit Jon, sans honte. "Je ne cache pas ce fait."

"Et si elle _est _destinée à quelque chose de plus grand que simplement régner sur les Sept Royaumes et restaurer la Maison Targaryen?" demande Tyrion.

"Alors elle le découvrira par elle-même. Je ne suis pas intéressé par des visions dans les flammes."

_Surtout pas à les voir par moi-même, _pense-t-il. Si c'est bien ce qu'il a vu. A sa connaissance, voir des visions dans les flammes est quelque chose que les adeptes du Maître de la Lumière passent des _années _à essayer d'atteindre; il ne comprend pas pourquoi lui, sans même garder la foi en le Dieu Rouge, serait capable de voir quoi que ce soit.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ou comment il avait pu revenir d'entre les morts non plus. Et ça s'est passé.

"Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, mais je pense que nous devrions être intéressés par tout ce que nous pouvons découvrir, étant donné ce à quoi nous avons affaire."

"Je doute que _l'élue qui fût promise _ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Bran," dit Jon. "J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça avait à voir avec la destruction du Roi de la Nuit. Et Arya l'a tué. Donc même si la prophétie était légitime, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant."

Tyrion ne semble pas convaincu. Il chipote presque nerveusement avec le bout effiloché de la couverture en tissu du livre.

"_Les prophéties sont des choses dangereuses_," cite-t-il. "C'est ce que Melisandre nous a dit à la Reine Daenerys et moi. Elle croyait qu'elle faisait référence au Roi de la Nuit et ses armées, mais elle croyait aussi qu'elle faisait référence à Stannis. Si elle s'est trompée sur l'identité initiale du sauveur, peut-être qu'elle s'est trompée sur l'identité initiale de la menace."

Jon n'est pas impressionné. Tyrion se retourne vers le livre avec un soupir.

"Je pense simplement que ça vaut la peine de se pencher sur la question," marmonne-t-il.

"Et si vous voulez vous pencher sur la question durant votre temps libre, d'accord. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'ennuyer la reine avec des théories et des conjectures. Maintenant, si vous pouviez partir…"

Tyrion ferme ses livres mais il hésite au bord de son siège, les mots perchés sur le bout de sa langue. Jon attend avec impatience, mais Tyrion resserre les lèvres et se lève, décidant clairement de ne pas partager à quoi il pensait.

"Dormez bien, Majesté," dit-il.

Une fois qu'il est parti, Jon grimpe sous les couvertures du lit dur et froid et sombre facilement dans un sommeil profond et non perturbé, la paix que les flammes ont provoquée toujours présente dans son esprit et son corps.

* * *

IV.

Il accepte à contrecœur de s'arrêter à environ un jour de Port-Réal, ne serait-ce que pour que les chevaux puissent se reposer et qu'il puisse se laver. Il se dirige vers un petit ruisseau avec quelques autres hommes et se frotte la peau avec une poignée de sable graveleux, nettoyant la crasse et la sueur d'un voyage d'un mois. Il détache ses cheveux après ça — ils sont tellement drus et gras de ne pas avoir été lavés qu'il a du mal à totalement dégager la ficelle — et puis il plonge sa tête sous l'eau et frotte vicieusement son cuir chevelu. L'un des hommes Dothraki a fait un savon pour cheveux rudimentaire en utilisant des cendres blanches chaudes d'un feu de bois dur, de l'huile et une poignée de feuilles à la menthe, et Jon le trouve étonnement efficace en massant les doux copeaux dans ses cheveux.

Il se sent plus léger après s'être essuyé. Il est assis enroulé dans une serviette pendant que ses vêtements lavés pendent près du feu pour sécher, Mouche Rouge et Rat Bleu discutant à quelques pas. Ce n'est certainement pas son apparence la plus royale — assis tout nu à l'exception d'une serviette, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules et dans son dos, ses cicatrices regardant le soleil— mais ils sont tellement loin de la route qu'il doute que qui ce qui soit tombera sur eux par hasard.

"Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

Jon jette un œil à Tyrion alors qu'il approche. Il porte un petit miroir et, quand il arrive près de Jon, Jon voit qu'il a aussi un rasoir et des cisailles. C'est précisément à ce moment que Jon réalise qu'il ne s'est plus vu depuis des semaines, des mois — il n'est pas sûr. Il est conscient de la longueur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe, mais ce n'est que lorsque Tyrion lui tend le miroir qu'il est conscient d'à quel point il a l'air _sauvage_. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les voyageurs l'ont traité comme un ami perdu depuis longtemps — il aurait pu facilement être n'importe quel autre voyageur égaré dans cette Auberge.

"La reine pourra me remercier plus tard," dit Tyrion, forçant les cisailles et le rasoir vers Jon.

Il les accepte. Maintenant qu'il a vu son apparence, il ne peut décemment pas rentrer à la maison comme ça. Il se lève et marche quelques mètres jusqu'où ses vêtements sont en train de sécher, fouillant dans le plat qui est posé à côté pour reprendre du savon pour cheveux Dothraki. Une fois qu'il est revenu à sa place précédente, il commence à se tailler la barbe et Tyrion tient le miroir pour lui.

"J'aurais cru que, plus que quiconque, vous _voudriez_ que la reine se formalise de mon apparence," commente Jon.

"Non," réfute Tyrion. "Peut-être à une époque — définitivement à une époque, mais plus maintenant. Ce serait d'ailleurs un combat perdu d'avance."

Jon doit combattre un sourire tandis qu'il continue de laver sa barbe, ses pensées tournées vers la façon dont les yeux de Daenerys s'attendrissent quand elle le regarde, la façon dont elle lui fait croire qu'il vaut la peine d'être aimé, la façon dont elle le fait se _sentir _comme un roi. Il sait que son apparence importe peu pour elle.

Ils sont assis ensemble, Jon en train de penser à Dany, Tyrion en train d'observer le ruisseau. Jon se coupe les cheveux du mieux qu'il peut, sectionnant les centimètres ayant poussés sur plusieurs mois au bout de chaque mèche de boucles. Il est un peu surpris depuis combien de temps Tyrion est silencieux — c'est presque agréable, d'être simplement assis là à écouter le ruisseau et les conversations lointaines.

Evidemment, ça ne dure pas longtemps.

"Je suis venu ici une fois," dit Tyrion. Ses mots sont lourds. "Avec Jaime. A ce même ruisseau."

Jon ôte ses yeux de son reflet. Tyrion semble nostalgique, comme si le souvenir auquel il pense est bon. Un rare moment de bonheur de l'enfance, suppose Jon.

"Je suis désolé," lui dit Jon. Il l'est vraiment. "C'est dur de perdre des frères. Je le sais."

Trois maintenant qu'il en a perdus. Robb face à cause des Frey, Rickon à cause des Bolton, Bran à cause de… Jon n'en est pas certain. Quelque chose de maléfique.

Tyrion rencontre les yeux de Jon, bougeant les siens de la rivière.

"Oh, je n'ai rien perdu du tout," dit-il à Jon de façon détachée. Jon ne ressent rien d'autre que de la pitié en réponse. "Jaime reviendra. J'imagine qu'il patiente, attendant de voir si notre reine est du genre indulgente ou non."

Jon est aussi gentil qu'il peut l'être. "Sansa dit que Ser Jaime et Ser Brienne ont quitté Winterfell après le combat, se sont partis vers Port-Réal comme nous."

Tyrion semble toujours un peu nostalgique de l'époque de son enfance. Il n'y a aucune souffrance pour indiquer qu'il comprend ce que Jon est en train de dire. Et Tyrion est la personne la plus intelligente que Jon connait, donc son ignorance ne peut être rien d'autre que du déni.

"Nos constructeurs ont commencé à nettoyer le Donjon Rouge. Ils ont trouvé la dépouille de Cersei," rappelle-t-il à Jon. "Si Jaime était retourné à Port-Réal, il serait retourné auprès de Cersei, et il n'était pas là."

Jon commence à rappeler à Tyrion la destruction totale de certaines zones du Donjon Rouge. Il commence à lui rappeler que Jaime aurait pu être déchiqueté en morceaux par l'explosion du Feu Grégeois en chemin _vers _le Donjon Rouge, comme tant d'autres. Mais il s'arrête brusquement. Qu'y aurait-il à y gagner de ces mots? La souffrance de Tyrion ne ramènera pas Jaime. S'il veut imaginer que Jaime est quelque part, là dehors, avec Ser Brienne, alors qu'à cela ne tienne. Ce n'est pas bien différent, vraiment, des gens de foi qui croient que leurs êtres chers sont quelque-part là-haut, dans un endroit meilleur. Il aurait aimé le croire aussi.

"Perdre des sœurs est dur aussi," dit Tyrion. Il baisse le miroir qu'il tenait pendant que Jon finissait de couper la dernière mèche de ses cheveux. "Oh, je _détestais _ma sœur plus que j'ai jamais détesté quoi que ce soit dans ce monde, ne vous méprenez pas. Pourtant elle était ma sœur. J'ai été content pour le monde quand elle est morte, mais je dois avouer d'une étrange tristesse m'est tombé dessus durant quelques jours. Je pense, peut-être, que je déplorais plus la perte de la Maison Lannister que de Cersei elle-même."

Jon pense à sa propre maison — l'une d'elle. Bran disparu de cœur et d'âme et bientôt de corps. Tout ce qui en reste est Arya, Sansa et lui-même et, de ces trois-là, personne ne continuera la lignée. Ses sœurs, si elles choisissent de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, donneront des fils à d'autres maisons. Ses propres enfants seront de la Maison Targaryen en nom et titre.

"La Maison Stark a probablement vu ses derniers jours, aussi."

Tyrion rit soudainement. Il secoue la tête lorsqu'il se calme. "Qui aurait cru il a dix ans que, de ces trois maisons, ce serait la _Maison Targaryen _qui continuerait de vivre, au moins une génération de plus que les autres? Et si Daenerys a un garçon… eh bien, la Maison Targaryen pourrait enterrer tout le monde."

"Elle pense que c'est une fille," dit Jon à Tyrion. Son cœur se gonfle d'affection: il a commencé à imaginer son enfant à chaque fois qu'il pense ou parle d'elle. Des boucles argentées-pâles et des poings potelés. Des yeux gris aussi foncés que de la fumée. "J'espère que c'est vrai."

Tyrion est visiblement surpris. "Alors vous êtes le seul roi au monde à l'avoir jamais souhaité."

"Peut-être que je le suis," dit Jon. "Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les femmes restent plus longtemps que nous. Elle aurait de meilleure chance de survie en étant une femme."

Tyrion fait un bruit de désaccord flagrant. "Historiquement et factuellement, non. Et une femme _Targaryen,_ en plus? Certainement pas. Ce serait, sans aucun doute, mieux que l'enfant soit de sexe masculin."

Jon n'a pas l'intention de réagir aussi intensément que ce qu'il réagit, mais ces mots lui rappellent ce que Bran lui a dit et, avec ça, ramènent une rage pure et brûlante.

"Votre reine est une femme Targaryen," dit-il d'un ton cassant. "La reine que _vous avez choisie_."

"Oui, elle l'est. Et regardez toutes les choses qu'elle a traversés pour arriver ici. Et sacrément plus que vous, si je puis me permettre, Votre Grâce. Est-ce que vous vous imaginez comme son parcours jusqu'au Trône de Fer aurait été plus simple si elle avait été un homme?"

"Le monde ne sera plus comme ça lorsque mon enfant sera adulte. Dany et moi ne le laisserons pas être comme ça."

"Je reviendrai vous voir, tous les deux, pour vérifier où en est ce serment dans deux décennies," marmonne Tyrion, sceptique. Ses yeux suivent Ghost alors qu'il passe la limite des arbres. Jon tend la main et Ghost s'approche, marchant tout droit en-dessous pour que Jon repose sa main dans sa fourrure épaisse. "Votre loup géant aurait aussi besoin d'un bain."

Jon se tourne pour regarder Ghost. Ghost lui rend son regard, son museau tâché du sang de sa dernière chasse. Jon sourit en lui caressant la fourrure.

"Ghost n'est pas un animal domestique," dit-il à Tyrion. "S'il veut être propre, il ira nager."

"Et que ferez-vous avec Ghost quand nous serons rentrés?" interroge Tyrion. "Port-Réal n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un loup géant."

"La place de Ghost est avec moi," corrige Jon. "Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas venu me retrouver et il ne serait pas encore là avec moi maintenant."

_Il est hors de question que je fasse à nouveau partir Ghost. Plus maintenant. Pas avec le bébé — pas avec ce danger. _Jon est plus fort avec Ghost. Ca, il en est certain. Et il doit être plus fort que jamais pour ce qui les attend.

* * *

V.

Leur entrée dans Port-Réal ressemble à une parade.

Les gens s'alignent des deux côtés des rues réparées, bavardant et applaudissant, indifférents face à l'épuisement du groupe de voyageurs. Les bannières des Targaryen volant sur leurs bâtons sont plus animées dans la légère brise que les hommes qui les portent, mais ça ne dissuade guère l'enthousiasme du peuple.

Malgré son épuisement, Jon est submergé par le choc en examinant les progrès faits dans Port-Réal depuis qu'il est parti. De la fierté arrive peu après. Il passe devant des rangées de maisons nouvellement construites qui sont dix fois plus nombreuses que celles détruites. Il passe devant un septuaire terminé, rempli à ras bord de fidèles propres penchés par les fenêtres en faisant des signes de mains et un bâtiment qui, réalise-t-il, doit être l'un des nouveaux dispensaires créés. Un nombre de soignants et de mestres se tiennent sur le pas de la porte, souriant lumineusement. Quand Jon passe devant l'une des maisons d'étude de Dany, des adultes et des enfants sortent en courant dans les rues, faisant des signes et de grands sourires. Jon ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour leur parler, posant une question à un petit garçon de Culpucier sur un livre dans sa main, et il dit à Jon, comme si de rien n'était, qu'il apprend à lire. Même les cicatrices de brûlures sur ses mains semblent plus moins visibles qu'elles ne l'étaient il y a trois mois.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Jon pour se sentir comme le Roi Jon. La respectabilité qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdue durant ces deux derniers mois lui est rendue par la manière dont les gens du peuple crient son nom, lui sourient, tendent les mains vers lui. Ca le surprend: il ne s'était pas attendu à qu'_il_ leur manque. Cette renaissance, selon lui, est entièrement due au dur labeur de Dany, mais le peuple semble se souvenir des semaines où il s'est promené avec eux aux côtés de Dany.

Et c'est agréable de leur avoir manqué, mais il est trop occupé à ressentir le manque de Dany pour vraiment l'apprécier. A chaque pas vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges, le cœur de Jon se serre juste un peu plus dans sa poitrine avec excitation, son ventre devient juste un peu plus lourd d'anticipation. Il n'a plus posé les yeux sur Daenerys depuis presque trois mois. Il ne l'a plus touchée depuis presque trois mois. Il n'a plus ressenti du bonheur véritable depuis presque trois mois. En s'imaginant la revoir, il est rempli d'un tel désir qu'il ne sait pas dire précisément ce qu'il veut. Tout, peut-être. Lui faire l'amour, lui parler des choses qu'ils ont endurées jusqu'à être tellement fatigués qu'ils ne puissent plus prononcer un seul mot. La serrer dans ses bras et sombrer dans des rêves (agréables). Poser ses mains sur son ventre — son ventre qui doit être gros maintenant, après tout ce temps — et sentir la forme de la vie en dessous. Toucher ses cheveux doux, en respire le parfum rose sucré, lui embrasser la gorge. Et puis lui refaire encore l'amour.

Il y a un fil conducteur dans ses pensées, il le sait. Ca a fabriqué un genre particulier d'appétit, qu'il n'a jamais ressenti que pour Dany. Un appétit qui va au-delà de l'aspect physique — mais qui est physique aussi. Ce feu qu'il a ressenti tellement intensément durant leur nuit de noces, un feu qui fait rage et consume, qui lui demande de l'embrasser tendrement et de l'aimer fort et souvent, d'épouser les faces de la pièce.

Quand ils s'approchent de la cour de la Crypte-aux-Vierges, il voit le tableau le plus accueillant au monde: sa famille. A cette distance, il ne peut pas discerner beaucoup plus que la silhouette d'Arya et les cheveux pâles de Dany qui brillent sous le soleil, mais c'est suffisant. Au-dessus d'eux, Drogon vole en ce qui semble être des cercles d'excitation, grognant fort d'une façon que Jon ne l'a jamais entendu faire que pour Daenerys.

Jon a l'impression que son cœur pourrait faire éclater la cicatrice dentelée sur sa poitrine.

Il resserre son poing dans la fourrure de Ghost. "Viens, bonhomme," dit-il et Ghost accélère immédiatement le pas, dépassant rapidement Jon. Le rythme de Ghost augmente progressivement jusqu'à filer comme une flèche dans la cour, se faufilant entre les soldats groupés autour et observant l'arrivée de Jon. Jon sent le vent contre Ghost comme si c'était lui qui courait et, d'une certaine façon, c'est le cas.

Il est assez près maintenant pour voir l'expression de Daenerys lorsque Ghost arrive près d'elle, bien que Ghost la cache en très grande partie — il est à moitié aussi grand qu'elle. Elle regardait fixement en direction de Jon, son regard aussi soutenu que le soleil, mais elle se penche en avant lorsque Ghost se presse contre elle, ses mains disparaissant dans sa fourrure. Ghost lève les yeux vers elle pendant qu'elle lui masse les flancs, son museau tâché de sang s'étirant en ce qui fait penser à Jon à un sourire de loup, sa langue pendant d'une façon manquant tout à fait de dignité.

"Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un animal domestique?" demande Tyrion, s'approchant près de lui. "Il a tout à fait l'apparence d'un chien de taverne là tout de suite."

"J'en suis sûr," dit fermement Jon, regardant de loin Ghost poser gentiment sa face contre le renflement du ventre de Dany. Il la regarde avec ses yeux rouges, la queue balançant doucement. Arya s'avance et lui caresse affectueusement le dos, semblant ravie de sa réaction avec Dany. Et, quand Jon arrive enfin près d'elles, il peut voir que Dany l'est aussi. Ses yeux violets dansant, ses joues rougies, son visage orné d'un doux sourire. Jon ne peut empêcher comme son cœur bat la chamade, comme son ventre s'est serré, comme sa peau semble bourdonner. Il n'y a pas de répit: quand Dany fait mine de se rapprocher, Ghost se met sur le côté pour lui céder le passage, permettant à Jon de la voir en entier pour la première fois et il a l'impression qu'elle vient juste d'émietter ses poumons entre ses jolies mains. Son souffle se coupe — sans vergogne, complètement. Il s'arrête là où il se trouve, ses yeux immédiatement attirés par son ventre, rond et bombé sous la soie violette de sa robe. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de lui, ses mains se posant doucement sur son ventre et Jon a l'impression que sa gorge est recousue. Ses yeux brûlent de chaleur. Et sa peau aussi.

Ses yeux cherchent les siens. Il balaye son regard sur son visage, se demande si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle est devenue encore plus belle durant son absence ou s'il ne l'a simplement jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur avant. Peut-être que c'est les deux. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait la regarder pour toujours et ne jamais s'en lasser.

Il sait qu'ils sont en public. Il sait qu'ils ont le devoir d'être modestes, d'être royaux, d'être raisonnables. Mais il n'y a rien de modeste dans la manière dont il l'aime et, là tout de suite, rien de raisonnable non plus. Il s'approche jusqu'à ce que son corps soit pressé contre le devant du sien, ses mains se levant pour lui prendre doucement le visage. Il remarque maintenant que ses cheveux sont complètement relevés — tortillés et coiffés en une couronne de tresses entrelacées— et ses yeux dansent le long de son cou exposé, sur ses épaules dénudées. Quand il rencontre à nouveau ses yeux, ses mains à elle se lèvent pour se poser sur les siennes. Il caresse ses joues avec ses pouces, son souffle tremblant, son cœur cognant toujours fort. Elle le regarde avec tellement d'amour — ça provoque un crescendo dans sa poitrine et, avant d'y réfléchir, il a ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. _Juste un baiser, _se dit-il, une main glissant le long de sa nuque dénudée. _Juste un et puis le feu s'éteindra._

Mais il ne s'éteint pas. Ses lèvres bougent avec les siennes et, entre eux, il peut sentir la preuve physique de son absence. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, et il ne prend même pas la peine d'essayer, mais la force de son ventre réveille quelque chose de primitif en lui, une sorte de satisfaction qui fait qu'il a encore plus envie d'elle. Ses doigts effleurent l'attache de sa robe, rien de plus qu'un simple nœud dans sa nuque, et forcer ses doigts à ne pas tirer dessus est une torture. Il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'elle — mais la douceur de ses lèvres charnues, le goût de sa bouche, le plaisir que chacune de ses caresses fait cascader le long de sa colonne. Il pense que rien au monde ne pourrait l'arracher loin d'elle —il pense qu'il va devoir la faire reculer vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges et la prendre dès qu'ils auront passé le seuil de la porte— mais quelque chose _pourrait_ la lui prendre. La pensée le frappe comme un coup et, quand il retire ses lèvres de celles de Dany, c'est avec une répugnance tellement grande que c'est du chagrin.

Elle lève le regard vers lui, aussi essoufflée que lui, ses yeux se remplissant de quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur — une sorte de vulnérabilité. Il déglutit difficilement contre son cœur qui s'emballe, résistant au désir irrésistible d'abaisser ses lèvres sur la peau visible à travers la coupe circulaire du tissu de sa robe (d'embrasser la peau exposée là, la peau entre ses seins).

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser emporter ici, devant leurs soldats et ce qui existe de leur petit conseil, mais il ne peut pas la laisser penser qu'il n'a pas envie d'elle, non plus. Surtout pas alors qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'embraser sous la chaleur de ce désir. Il lui caresse à nouveau le visage, ses yeux regardant les siens avec une intensité brûlante, et il se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau — lentement, doucement, faisant de son mieux pour mettre tout son désir et son amour dedans. Quand il se recule, elle a l'air moins inquiète.

"Bran," lui explique-t-il doucement. "Je dois m'assurer qu'il aille là où il doit aller, que les gardes d'ici comprennent ce qui doit être fait avec lui."

Ses sourcils s'abaissent légèrement à la mention de Bran. Elle a une main dans sa nuque et, quand elle frotte son pouce contre sa peau, il doit résister à l'envie de frissonner. Il la prend encore presque dans ses bras à ce moment précis.

"Très bien. On va y aller ensemble," décide-t-elle.

Il sourit. Avant de pouvoir s'éloigner d'elle, il doit se pencher pour l'embrasser encore une fois, ses bras attirant son corps contre le sien de la tête aux pieds du mieux qu'il peut. Il pose son front contre le sien après avoir ôter ses lèvres et, pendant quelques instants, il la serre simplement contre lui. Elle le serre tout aussi étroitement. Son visage se presse brièvement contre ses cheveux; il se sent presque étourdi d'affection avec son parfum, et c'est trop à la fois. Il se recule, mettant de la distance entre eux, certain que sa force de volonté disparaîtra totalement s'il passe un moment de plus à la toucher. Comment a-t-il survécu à la distance?

Il se tourne vers Mouche Rouge et lui demande d'amener Bran dans ce qui reste du cachot du Donjon Rouge, l'informant que Daenerys et lui seront bientôt là pour rencontrer les gardes. Ver Gris part avec Mouche Rouge, les deux parlant rapidement en Valyrien. Les pensées de Jon redescendent encore plus sur terre avec la voix d'Arya.

"C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, la pire chose que j'ai jamais vue, et j'en ai vues beaucoup."

Jon se tourne vers la voix d'Arya. Malgré le dégoût dans son ton, elle est souriante et Jon ne peut s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle jette ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'enlace, la soulevant de terre, et son rire se joint au sien. Jon voit Dany sourire par-dessus l'épaule d'Arya, sa main se s'installant sur le dos de Ghost tandis qu'il se glisse à nouveau près d'elle, et il est immédiatement frappé par une reconnaissance immense pour plus de choses qu'il ne peut en nommer. La santé resplendissante de Dany — sa petite sœur — la lettre qu'elle lui a envoyée qui l'a aidé à comprendre ce que Bran faisait (ce qui lui a sauvé la vie, il en est certain). Il dépose un bisou sur le sommet de la tête d'Arya, la serrant plus fort.

"Ta lettre nous a sauvés, Arya," lui dit-il doucement. "Merci."

Il la repose sur ses pieds. Elle lui sourit et c'est là qu'il remarque à quel point elle a l'air heureuse. Elle est à mille lieux de la fille perdue qu'elle était quand il a quitté Port-Réal.

"C'était mon travail," lui dit-elle. "Et je fais bien mon travail."

"Aye," approuve doucement Jon. Il craint de peut-être se mettre à pleurer pendant un moment, mais avant de pouvoir céder à l'intensité de son soulagement, Drogon passe bas au-dessus d'eux, faisant s'abaisser un certain nombre de soldats se tenant tout près de façon alarmée.

"Oh, non, pas ici…" grogne Dany.

Jon voit directement le problème: il n'y a vraiment pas place dans la cour bondée pour que Drogon atterrisse, mais Dany et lui peuvent voir qu'il va le faire quand même. Il plonge vers le sol; les gens dans le chemin se jettent sur le côté juste à temps pour qu'il atterrisse. Daenerys se dirige immédiatement vers lui, affectueusement exaspérée.

"Drogon, on en a déjà parlé," l'entend lui murmurer Jon. Il fait un large sourire. Elle s'avance près de Drogon et lui caresse le cou, ne sourcillant même pas lorsqu'il se penche pour lui renifler le ventre. Jon peut dire que c'est devenu habituel. Il grogne, ravi de la sécurité de l'enfant, et puis se tourne pour regarder Jon.

_Il t'aime beaucoup, __a dit _Dany à Jon un jour et il ne l'avait pas tout à fait crue. Mais il pense pouvoir voir, dans la douceur dans les yeux féroces de Drogon maintenant, une sorte d'affection intelligente. Jon s'approche de lui et tend le bras, posant sa main contre les écailles rugueuses sur le côté du visage de Drogon. Drogon expire fortement par le nez, envoyant une rafale d'air humide sur Jon, et puis il se penche et pousse les cheveux de Jon du nez avec une douceur qu'une bête aussi grande ne devrait pas pouvoir posséder. C'est aussi affectueux que n'importe quel animal domestique pourrait être, mais il n'y a personne sur la planète qui prendrait Drogon pour l'animal de compagnie. _C'est _moi _l'animal de compagnie__, _ne peut s'empêcher de penser Jon et cette pensée le fait rire à nouveau.

Daenerys jette un œil derrière Jon, où Arya se tient toujours, à une bonne distance.

"Arya," appelle-t-elle, rayonnante.

Jon se tourne pour regarder sa petite sœur. Elle les observe, un enchevêtrement d'hésitation et d'anticipation sur son visage. Jon se souvient, tout d'un coup, des fois où elle courait dans Winterfell avec les bras tendus, déclarant à tous ceux qui prenaient la peine de demander qu'elle était Visenya sur Vhagar, se dirigeant au combat, avec autant d'assurance qu'une fille de cinq ans pouvait avoir.

Maintenant, elle est Arya Stark, se dirigeant vers le dernier dragon en vie. Elle se tient avec une force similaire.

Jon se souvient toujours de la peur et l'émerveillement à couper le souffle qu'il a ressentis la première fois qu'il s'est approché de Drogon. Il est aussi magnifique et précieux qu'un enfant aux yeux de Dany — indéniablement— mais Jon sait qu'il est intimidant pour tous les autres.

Mais sa sœur est courageuse. Elle l'a toujours été. Elle marche lentement jusqu'à eux, les épaules en arrière, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Daenerys murmure quelque chose que Jon ne peut pas entendre à Drogon, posant une main ferme sur ses écailles. Jon recule de sorte qu'il se tient de l'autre côté du cou de Drogon, observant Arya faire son approche.

"Je m'approche jusqu'où?" leur demande Arya, ralentissant.

"Aussi près que tu veux," répond Dany. "Il ne te fera pas de mal."

Arya s'arrête. "Tu es sûre?"

"Oui."

C'est un peu surprenant de regarder Arya continuer d'avancer avec ces mots. Quand Jon est parti, elle était toujours indécise sur le fait de faire confiance à Daenerys. Et voilà qu'elle marche droit vers le visage de Drogon, simplement parce que Daenerys a promis qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Arya s'avance, ralentit, s'avance à nouveau, s'arrête. Jon et Dany sont tous les deux patients, et Drogon aussi. Il se contente de regarder Arya avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la curiosité tandis que Dany lui caresse les écailles et lui murmure doucement des choses.

Finalement, juste au moment où Jon aperçoit Ver Gris et Mouche Rouge revenir, Arya arrive près de Drogon. Elle se fige lorsqu'il bouge la tête vers elle. Il la fixe comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose, la posture soudainement rigide, et Jon commence à devenir un peu nerveux. Mais le corps de Drogon se détend quelques secondes plus tard et il abaisse sa tête plus près d'Arya. Et Arya, avec le gloussement le plus joyeux que Jon a jamais entendu de sa part, pose sa main nue contre ses écailles.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que son enthousiasme explose. Elle se rapproche, son autre main se levant pour caresser aussi Drogon et Jon l'entend lui parler doucement, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce qu'elle dit. Il regarde vers Daenerys et, si elle avait encore des doutes vis-à-vis d'Arya avant, ils ont clairement disparu maintenant. Elle rayonne de bonheur.

Jon pense que c'est moment de joie bien mérité pour Arya, un moment qu'il ne souhaite pas interrompre. Mais Ver Gris leur dit que Bran est dans le cachot et que le Mestre est arrivé et Jon sait que, plus tôt ils s'en occuperont, mieux ce sera.

Il a envie de prendre la main de Dany durant l'entièreté de la marche jusqu'au cachot, mais il sait que s'il la touche, il devra l'embrasser et ils n'ont pas le temps de s'arrêter et de s'embrasser tous les dix pas. Il marche avec Arya entre eux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Dany aussi fréquemment qu'il se surprend à essayer. Il sent ses yeux sur lui tout aussi souvent.

Ils descendent dans les restants remplis de cendres et effondrés des cachots, marchant vers les quelques cellules toujours debout. Bran est couché à plat sur le dos sur un lit de camp, toujours inconscient, aussi pâle que la mort. Durant un instant, Jon voit _Bran_ à nouveau. Le souffle d'Arya se coupe.

"Ce n'est pas Bran," leur rappelle-t-il à toutes les deux.

Il n'a pas encore dit à Dany ni Arya la véritable étendue de ce que Bran — la Corneille à Trois Yeux — a dit et fait. Elles ne savent pas les choses dérangeantes qu'il a fait entrer de force dans l'esprit de Jon tous les jours, les idées qu'il a essayé de planter, les choses qu'il voulait que Jon fasse à Dany. Les choses qu'il a dites. _Les hommes Targaryen ont toujours su. _Jon ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings maintenant en y pensant et Dany ne le rate pas. Elle vient à côté de lui, se tenant assez près pour que leurs bras se touchent et elle surveille Bran en silence. Il vient à l'esprit de Jon, en baissant les yeux sur son épouse, qu'il ne sait pas non plus l'étendue de ce que Bran lui a faite. Il ne sait pas les choses qu'il a plantées dans _sa _tête, les choses qu'il a essayé de lui faire faire. Peut-être que Dany connait un aspect de la trahison de Bran qui est encore pire que celui de Jon.

Arya et Dany écoutent silencieusement pendant que Jon explique presque toute l'histoire au Mestre. Il ne lui dit pas les détails de ce que Bran a dit ou fait, mais il lui parle de ses capacités, lui dit qu'il complote contre la reine et demande à ce que Bran soit gardé inconscient par quelque moyen que ce soit. Le Mestre suggère certaines herbes qui pourraient fonctionner et Jon lui dit à nouveau de faire tout ce qu'il a à faire.

"Comment mange-t-il? Boit-il?" demande soudainement Dany. La question transperce Jon. Il se tourne pour la regarder de façon incrédule.

"Tu t'inquiètes qu'il ait _faim_?" exige Jon. Il ne peut s'en empêcher. "Je me contrefiche qu'il ait faim après ce qu'il nous a fait. Il peut se réveiller quelques minutes tous les jours et il se voit offrir de la nourriture et de l'eau et il a de la chance d'avoir cette opportunité. Il a de la chance que je ne lui ai pas tranché la gorge ce soir-là."

Daenerys absorbe cette information, ses yeux tournés vers Bran pendant qu'elle écoute. Jon réalise après un moment que son regard n'est pas soucieux — il est froid.

"Tu te méprends," dit-elle froidement, n'ôtant pas une seule fois ses yeux de Bran. "Je me demande si tu as envisagé qu'il puisse essayer d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre quand il se réveille. S'il y arrive — qu'est-ce que ça change de lui donner un sédatif? Sera-t-il coincé dans son corps — ou sera-t-il autre part?"

"Je sais ce que ça fait quand il est dans ma tête. Il n'a pas essayé une fois de tout le voyage."

"Mais et s'il essaye d'entrer dans quelque chose d'autre? Un corbeau, quoi que ce soit. Son esprit resterait-il dans cette créature si on le tranquillise pendant qu'il est dedans?"

Jon n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre à ça parce qu'il ne l'a pas envisagé. Quand il a assommé Bran, ça a semblé arrêter ce qui lui arrivait. Et si Bran n'est pas en mesure de penser, il ne peut sûrement pas activement projeter son esprit autre part indéfiniment. Mais Jon ne sait pas: il ne peut être certain de rien. Il ne comprend rien de tout ça. Et, comme Tyrion l'a dit, c'est ça le véritable cœur du problème.

"Alors tuons-le maintenant et finissons-en," dit soudainement Arya, la voix détachée. Jon et Dany regardent vers elle. Elle a déjà dégainé Aiguille. "Une mort propre est plus gentille que ça, de toute façon."

"Non," disent Daenerys et Jon en chœur, mais leurs raisons sont différentes.

"On doit l'interroger et découvrir pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait," dit Jon.

"On ne sait pas ce qui se passera quand il mourra," ajoute Daenerys. "La mort n'est pas toujours une fin. Parfois, la mort est un déclencheur."

Jon rencontre les yeux de Dany, un frisson déferlant sur lui avec ces paroles. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, non plus. Elle soutient son regard, fronçant les sourcils, sa main se déplaçant sur son ventre. Il se rapproche d'elle et tend le bras, prenant la main qu'elle a posé sur son ventre. Il la tient dans la sienne.

"On va l'interroger. On va faire ce qu'on doit faire pour avoir des réponses. Et dès que ce sera sans danger, je manierai l'épée ici," dit-il.

"Dois-je le réveiller maintenant, Majesté?" demande le Mestre.

Dany resserre ses doigts autour de ceux de Jon. Elle retire leurs mains jointes sur son ventre, laissant l'arrière des doigts de Jon y reposer, et il ne semble pas pouvoir se détourner du violet de ses yeux. De la compréhension passe entre eux — un frisson agréable. Le même qu'il a ressenti cette nuit-là sur le bateau quand elle a ouvert la porte de sa chambre et croisé son regard.

"Non," disent-ils à nouveau en chœur, mais cette fois c'est plus doux.

"Nous le ferons demain," décide Daenerys. "Pas aujourd'hui."

"Dois-je le laisser s'éveiller pour prendre de l'eau ou le garder sous sédatif jusque-là?"

"Sous sédatif. Nous lui donnerons de l'eau demain quand nous parlerons avec lui," répond-elle.

Jon lève sa main libre et la dépose sur le visage de sa femme, lui caressant la joue. Il s'adresse au Mestre, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Dany et son cœur grouillant d'amour.

"Il doit rester inconscient toute la nuit. Quoi qu'il arrive."

"Oui, Majesté."

Jon regarde derrière lui quand Daenerys et lui se tournent pour partir. Arya n'a pas bougé.

"Arya?" demande Daenerys, le remarquant également.

"Je vais rester ici pour m'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas," leur dit Arya.

"Non, je préfèrerais que tu ne restes pas," dit Daenerys. Son inquiétude est évidente. "Ver Gris va poster des gardes toute la nuit. Reviens à la Crypte-aux-Vierges."

"Est-ce un ordre ou une requête, Majesté?"

Daenerys marque à peine une pause. "Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est une requête — une demande. Je t'en prie, Arya. Je ne pourrai pas dormir en sachant que tu es ici avec lui. Tu sais de quoi il est capable. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ici."

Elle regarde Jon, faisant appel à son soutien. Il est facilement donner.

"Daenerys a raison," dit Jon. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ici."

Arya semble ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner. "C'est mon frère. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait devrait être là pour assisté à ses derniers jours. Quelqu'un devrait être ici."

"C'est son corps. Mais ce n'est pas lui."

"Ce n'est pas que lui. Mais et si le vrai lui est là quelque part ? Et si le vrai lui peut ressentir la douleur que son corps ressent?"

"Ce n'est _pas lui_, Arya. Bran n'est nulle part là-dedans. Si tu savais le genre de choses qu'il m'a dites, les choses qu'il m'a mises dans la tête… Bran n'en pas capable de ça."

Elle est toujours figée, ses yeux peinés pesant sur Bran. Jon sent la main de Dany glisser hors de la sienne; il la regarde marcher jusqu'à Arya et lui murmurer quelque chose, sa main disparaissant dans celle de sa sœur quelques instants plus tard. Elle tire gentiment sur la main d'Arya et, après un dernier regard vers Bran, Arya cède à la pression et marche avec elle. Dany ne lâche pas sa main; elle prend celle de Jon dans son autre et marche entre eux, s'accrochant aux deux Stark. Jon rencontre les yeux d'Arya par-dessus la tête de Dany tandis qu'ils retournent vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges, pensant soudainement, avec une vague d'émotion: _c'est ma famille. _Il n'avait pas même pas su à quel point il avait terriblement voulu qu'Arya et Dany trouvent la famille l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles l'aient trouvée. Il n'est pas sûr de s'être déjà senti aussi content.

Arya se sépare d'eux aux portes de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. "Je vais aller tirer avec Scarabée," dit-elle, faisant un signe vers un soldat de Corbois au bout de la cour près des cibles de tir à l'arc.

La tête de Jon se tourne dans l'autre direction, sentant où se trouve Ghost. Il croise son regard. _Avec elle, _implore-t-il et Ghost comprend. Il laisse les restes d'un poulet derrière lui, sur le sol, et se dirige vers les cibles de tir à l'arc. Ce n'est que là que Jon se sent bien de la laisser seule.

Daenerys attend aux portes que Ghost ait atteint Arya. Puis elle répond à la prise plus étroite de la main de Jon, bougeant pour s'appuyer contre son côté. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille, les doigts pressés contre le côté de son ventre arrondi, son cœur prenant rapidement le rythme qu'il a fini par attendre en la touchant. Elle appuie sa tête contre son bras et ils entrent lentement mais d'un pas régulier dans la Crypte-aux-Vierges, montent les escaliers, passent le couloir, ne mettant jamais d'espace entre eux. Jon ouvre la porte de leur chambre et la tient pour elle, son cœur migrant vers sa gorge, chaque cellule de son corps pratiquement en feu. Chaque contact sur elle et de sa part — aussi innocent soit-il — donne l'impression que quelque chose tire au creux de son estomac et, quand il ferme la porte derrière Daenerys, la lourdeur de son regard lui dit qu'il n'est pas seul à le ressentir.

Il est déchiré entre son désir de bercer son visage entre ses mains à nouveau et de l'embrasser tendrement — et son désir de tirer pour défaire le nœud dans sa nuque afin que la soie violette de sa robe flotte à terre. Elle choisit pour lui, s'avançant et posant ses mains contre son torse, ses lèvres cherchant et trouvant. Son baiser est lent, un paradis insoutenable. Il lui rend son baiser avec autant de révérence, son corps tout entier tremblant de désir, ses mains se levant pour lui toucher les cheveux au lieu de tirer sur les attaches de sa robe. Le bout de ses doigts danse à la naissance de ses cheveux tandis que les siens se déplacent sur son visage et, quand elle approfondit le baiser, il enterre aussi ses doigts dans ses cheveux du mieux qu'il peut. Le baiser devient plus brusque, plus féroce — Jon se retrouve à défaire son chignon, tirant sur la couronne de tresses jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse glisser librement ses doigts dans les mèches détachées. Il enroule ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, s'abreuvant du goût de sa bouche et, quand elle fait un pas vers le lit, il fait de même. Ses doigts à elle tirent habilement sur sa ceinture tandis qu'il la fait aller vers le matelas, tout aussi agiles maintenant qu'ils l'étaient avant qu'il ne parte, et, quand ils atteignent le lit, il laisse enfin ses doigts aller sur l'attache de sa robe. C'est affreusement simple de la détacher; le tissu tombe à terre de façon fluide, la laissant dévêtue — et Jon est totalement bouleversé. Il ressent ça à chaque fois qu'il la voit nue, mais l'intensité est amplifiée maintenant. Son amour est une douleur physique dans sa poitrine; il ne peut pas l'embrasser assez profondément, la toucher assez longtemps, la serrer assez fort.

"Je t'aime," l'entend-il dire, sa voix tremblant avec une combinaison de désir et d'essoufflement. Il couvre son corps avec le sien, ses lèvres faisant leur propre voyage au sud, mais il marque une pause devant ces mots, affecté par la douceur frémissante de son ton. Quand il lève les yeux vers elle — les cheveux argentés ébouriffés, les joues empourprées, les lèvres rouges, les yeux brillant d'une couleur profonde — il pense qu'il peut sentir l'amour qui la remplit aussi facilement qu'elle doit sentir l'amour qui le remplit. Ils sont un pour ça comme ils le sont pour tout le reste, ensemble ici dans ce sentiment.

Il l'aime, aussi — indéniablement, insensément, follement. Et il a l'intention de le lui montrer avec tout autant d'ardeur tandis qu'il le murmure en retour, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau avec chaque mot.

* * *

VI.

La paix est une chose calme, stable. Ca fait tellement longtemps que Dany ne l'a plus ressentie qu'elle a en a presque oublié la nature et sa douceur sans prétention. La paix ne demande rien et ne cherche rien; Dany ne peut presque pas se souvenir d'une autre fois dans sa vie où elle a été aussi contente de simplement _être_ qu'elle ne l'est maintenant, bien que la nuit de son mariage lui vient à l'esprit.

L'eau du bain est bien plus froide que Dany aurait préféré, à la fois pour le bien de Jon et parce qu'on lui a dit que les bains à eau bouillante ne sont pas bons pour son bébé. La chaleur qui manque à l'eau est compensée par la chaleur de Jon assis derrière elle, les bras étroitement enroulés autour d'elle de sorte que ses avant-bras reposent juste sous ses seins et au-dessus de l'élévation de son ventre. Si elle ne peut pas être chauffée par l'eau, elle peut au moins être réchauffée par ses lèvres contre son cou et son étreinte.

Elle était désespérée de lui parler depuis un mois maintenant mais, tandis qu'ils sont assis dans la baignoire, elle n'a envie de rien dire. Sa présence physique est suffisante. Elle repose sa tête en arrière contre son torse et ferme les yeux, se concentrant seulement sur la sensation de ses lèvres pressant sa peau et le son du feu crépitant à seulement quelques pas. Périodiquement, dans le silence, elle ouvre les yeux et examine les flammes, sentant une autre vague de chaleur l'envelopper devant les formes dansant dans le feu.

Elle n'est pas sûre de combien de temps ils restent là — assez longtemps qu'elle est certaine que l'eau est froide même pour Jon maintenant — mais ce n'est jamais assez longtemps. Elle pourrait rester là pour toujours et, en juger pas la façon dont Jon la tient, lui aussi.

"Parle-moi de la période où nous étions séparés," demande-t-il doucement, ses mots pressés dans ses cheveux. "Ca m'a manqué de t'entendre."

Sa vulnérabilité est tellement séduisante pour elle qu'elle se tourne presque pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Mais elle n'est pas pressée de perdre la sérénité chaude qui règne sur son corps, de la remplacer par des cœurs battant la chamade ou du plaisir qui ressemble à des étoiles qui explosent. Il y aura plein de temps pour ça plus tard; là tout de suite, il est temps de se reposer.

"Et ça m'a manqué de t'entendre," réplique-t-elle. Elle n'est pas sûre de par où commencer: tellement de choses se sont passées déjà rien que le mois dernier et encore plus durant toute la durée de son absence. Elle ne sait pas bien de quoi parler en premier: les choses publiques ou les choses privées.

"Dois-je avoir peur de toi au combat maintenant?" lui demande-t-il, sa voix détendue s'élevant avec ce que Dany sait être un sourire.

Elle sourit aussi. Elle prend sa main posée sous son sein droit et la soulève, en embrassant le dos.

"Tu tiens dans tes bras le nouveau Commandant de la Garde du Roi de la Maison Targaryen," plaisante-t-elle.

Son rire est aussi délicieux que son corps pressé dans le sien quelques heures plus tôt. Ca la remplit d'une chaleur similaire.

"Je me sens _profondément_ protégé," marmonne-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant la peau sous son oreille. Son rire se mêle au sien. "Ais-je été fait Commandant de la Garde de la Reine, Votre Grâce?"

Elle n'a jamais autant eu l'impression d'être _votre grâce _de sa vie. Il la touche comme si elle était même au-delà de la grâce — comme si elle était passée dans _resplendissante_.

"Non," lui dit-elle, luttant pour s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Puis, ses mots en harmonie avec les siens: "Arya."

"Elle semble avoir commencé à t'apprécier," commente Jon.

Dany tourne le visage et embrasse le côté du cou de Jon. Elle sent le savon Dothraki près de sa barbe; ça la fait sourire. Elle étire un bras et passe ses doigts dans ses boucles mouillées.

"Ca dépend du jour où tu lui demandes," répond Daenerys. Mais elle sait que Jon n'y croit pas une seconde. Il les connait assez bien, Arya et elle, pour voir la confiance lente qu'elles ont forgée ensemble. "Elle n'aime pas trop rester assise dans la salle d'audience avec moi pendant des heures."

"Non, elle ne doit pas aimer," convient Jon. "Ce n'est pas son genre. Mais c'est le tien, et tu le fais magistralement. Dany, je sais que tu n'as pas été là en bas, mais est-ce que tu réalises les progrès qui ont été faits ? En traversant Culpucier à pieds… les choses que tu as déjà accomplies… Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer."

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Dany tourne assez la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder, pour étudier ses profonds yeux gris. Ils sont illuminés par le même amour féroce qu'elle a vu quand il lui faisait l'amour.

"_Tout _ce que je peux faire, c'est imaginer. Ca peut être un monde meilleur," lui dit-elle doucement. "Je l'ai vu. Je le sais. On va le faire."

"Tu l'as _déjà __fait_," insiste-t-il. Il semble important pour lui qu'elle reconnaisse les progrès qu'elle a faits, et c'est le cas, mais elle n'a pas encore fini. Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses à accomplir, beaucoup d'autres chaines à briser, à la fois ici et dans Westeros et, un jour, dans le reste d'Essos.

"Les gens du peuple sont en meilleure santé que je ne les ai jamais vu. Il y a des petits enfants qui _lisent_. Des maisons sécurisées—"

Elle remonte assez haut sur son corps pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle l'embrasse, sentant le reste de ses mots tomber dans sa bouche. Elle n'a pas besoin d'entendre le reste. Son contentement est sans égal: peut-être que la seule chose qu'elle a jamais voulue est de savoir que quelqu'un qu'elle aime, qui l'aime en retour, est fier d'elle. Fier des choses qu'elle a faites, fier des choses qu'elle a accomplies — fiers de dire qu'ils croient en elle. Elle pose sa main contre sa joue quand elle écarte ses lèvres, remplie d'un amour tellement féroce qu'il ne peut pas être nommé.

"Je peux faire encore plus maintenant que tu es là à mes côtés. On le fera ensemble," dit-elle.

Elle sent sa main se poser sur son sein gauche; après un moment, elle réalise qu'il sent le battement de son cœur sous sa peau. Il bat, régulier et calme dans sa poitrine, et il se penche pour embrasser l'endroit où se trouvait sa blessure à la tête pendant qu'ils écoutent son rythme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce petit contact de sa main sur son battement de cœur la fait se sentir plus aimée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été en tout temps, plus aimée qu'elle a jamais imaginé pouvoir être ou qu'elle le serait. Elle n'est même pas sûre de le mériter.

Quand elle le regarde à nouveau, son sourire est encore plus tendre que sa caresse. Elle tend la main et caresse la ligne de sa cicatrice, son propre sourire indéfectible. Elle sait qu'il y a tant de choses sombres dont ils doivent parler — tellement d'ombres rôdant derrière chacune des bonnes choses qu'ils partagent — mais elle ne veut pas donner naissance à la tristesse. Elle peut voir dans son regard qu'il ne le veut pas non plus.

A la place, ils parlent de chacune des choses positives qui se sont passées durant l'absence de Jon. Par moment, Dany a du mal à trouver des choses, mais elle grapille tout ce qu'elle peut et le lui donne avec tout son cœur. Elle lui raconte chacune de ses leçons d'épée, chacun des éclats de rire qu'Arya, Ver Gris et elle ont partagé, chacune des soirées qu'elle a passées pelotonnée contre Drogon sur le parapet de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Elle partage chacune des belles histoires que tous les gens du peuple ont partagées avec elle dans la salle d'audience, chacun des sourires qu'elle a vus, chacun des bébés joufflus et en bonne santé roucoulant dans les bras de leur mère. Elle lui raconte la première fois qu'elle a senti leur enfant remuer, les changements incroyables de son corps, la certitude qu'elle a ressentie récemment que leur enfant se portera bien.

Il semble avoir plus de mal qu'elle à trouver quoi que ce soit de positif, mais il se débrouille. Il pose son menton contre son épaule et lui embrasse régulièrement la clavicule pendant qu'il lui parle de la nouvelle camaraderie entre Mouche Rouge et Tyrion. Il plaisante à ses dépens en lui racontant une bourde du langage qu'il a faite pendant plus d'un mois complet avant d'être corrigé et Dany rigole un certain temps, se sentant à la fois légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir fait un plus gros effort pour lui apprendre un Bas Valyrien approprié avant qu'il ne parte — mais se tortillant presque à l'idée de Jon parlant du Valyrien aussi familier, répétant des mots qu'il a appris avec elle à califourchon sur lui. _Pas _tous,_ j'espère, _pense-t-elle, une rougeur s'étendant de ses joues à sa poitrine avec cette pensée.

La première fois qu'il semble vraiment joyeux est quand il lui raconte le retour de Ghost, même si Dany sent que le contexte sous-jacent est profondément désagréable. Quand même — quand il lui parle de Ghost pelotonné dans son lit, elle peut sentir la tranquillité qui se dégage de lui en vagues. Elle en est tellement reconnaissante qu'elle aimerait que Ghost soit là pour pouvoir le caresser et l'embrasser.

Tout le bien qu'ils partagent donne du courage au cœur de Dany et renforce sa détermination de sorte que, quand elle commence à parler des ténèbres, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ç'aurait pu être.

Elle raconte absolument tout. Elle ne cache rien. Elle est explicite avec ce qu'elle a vu, exactement, dans sa tête, franche dans son récit de comme elle avait trop peur pour ne serait-ce que manger ou boire. Ses anxiétés ont été conçues pour la démolir physiquement comme émotionnellement et, pendant un certain temps, elles ont réussi.

Il écoute, n'interrompant jamais, son étreinte figée, même lorsque son expression se transforme en une expression de douleur.

"Il nous a dit, à Tyrion et moi, que tu subirais une grande perte et que tu deviendrais folle à cause de ça, que je devrais me retourner contre toi — te tuer pour le bien du monde," lui dit Jon. "Je me demande maintenant si Tyrion avait raison, si c'était à la perte de notre enfant que Bran faisait référence. Si c'est le cas, il semble qu'il essayait de forcer la réalisation de cette perte lui-même."

Il aurait réussi. Si Jon n'avait pas arrêté Bran, il aurait réussi. Le soir avant qu'elle ne se réveille à nouveau, sa tête enfin vide d'une influence extérieure, elle avait été tellement mal qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de rétablissement possible. Elle aurait continué de décliner et vite.

"Pourquoi?" doit-elle demander.

"Je ne sais pas," lui dit Jon, tourmenté. "J'aurais aimé le savoir, Dany. Il était occupé à te démolir de toutes les façons ici, occupé à essayer d'empêcher notre enfant de naître, et à Winterfell, il était occupé à essayer de me rendre fou. Il a presque réussi."

C'est à son tour d'écouter et elle écoute, bien que chaque mot que Jon prononce la rend de plus en plus malade. Elle écoute les horribles visions tordues qu'il a vues la nuit et, quand il arrive à la plus fréquente — sa propre main lui enfonçant un poignard dans le cœur — elle doit s'accrocher à ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'écarter d'elle, rongé par la culpabilité pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. _Une partie de moi avait peur qu'il t'ait montré la même chose. Que tu aurais peur de moi, _dit-il. Elle n'a jamais été moins inquiète de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie que du fait que Jon la tue. La pensée est absurde et elle le lui dit.

Elle peut supporter les visions abominables et violentes des traumatismes brutaux, souvent sexualisés, endurés par ses ancêtres féminines mais elle ne peut pas supporter le son des larmes qui se faufilent entre ses mots.

"Tous les soirs, je le voyais, et je ne pouvais pas faire que ça s'arrête. Donc j'ai essayé d'arrêter de dormir parce que je ne pouvais pas le supporter, Dany — Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le vivre toute la nuit. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation parce que j'ai commencé à m'assoupir pendant la journée et à les voir dans la lumière du jour — puis, finalement, j'ai fini par les voir quand j'étais réveillé. J'ai cru… — et pendant tout ce temps, Bran me parlait des 'signes' de la folie Targaryenne, les mêmes choses que je vivais — Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais faire une seule des choses qu'il disait, mais je croyais que j'étais en train de perdre l'esprit. Et puis… Arya a envoyé sa lettre et la façon dont elle te décrivait était exactement ce que je ressentais et, durant un moment, j'ai pensé que peut-être que Bran avait raison, qu'on perdait tous les deux l'esprit. Mais ensuite Sansa a mentionné que Bran est capable d'occuper l'esprit des corbeaux… et quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait dû faire…" Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, sa voix tremblante de colère. "J'ai été lui parler. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi, j'avais besoin qu'il l'admette, j'avais besoin de savoir que c'était vrai que ces choses horribles venaient de lui, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas venir de moi. Que je n'étais pas capable de les imaginer. Il a dit… Dany, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler avec autant de haine. Il m'a dit que je savais quoi faire… il m'a dit que je devais te faire toutes les choses que j'avais vues toutes les nuits, que c'est ce que les hommes Targaryen font aux femmes Targaryen, et je l'ai presque tué à ce moment-là. J'aimerais l'avoir fait. J'aurais aimé le faire."

Dany le réconforte avec ses lèvres et ses caresses, son esprit travaillant scrupuleusement pour trouver les mots nécessaires. Quand elle les trouve, elle presse sa joue sur la cicatrice au cœur de Jon et elle le serre dans ses bras.

"Ce qu'il veut est très clair," dit-elle à Jon. "Il veut nous détruire — notre famille, notre maison Et nous n'allons pas le lui permettre."

"Je ne sais pas comment l'empêcher," dit-il, son angoisse audible. "Je ne sais pas, Dany."

"Tu sais. Tu le sais bien," le réconforte-t-elle, levant la main pour caresser ses cheveux loin de son visage. "Tu savais ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu le sais toujours. Tu l'as amené ici où on pourra en apprendre davantage et, une fois que ce sera fait, on saura comment l'arrêter et on le fera. Quoi qu'il en coûte."

"Et si on ne peut pas? Et si on ne peut pas l'arrêter?"

"Tout peut être arrêté. Tout. Il suffit juste de trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour l'arrêter."

Elle ne sait pas à quoi pense Jon, mais il la serre plus fort dans ses bras avec ces paroles et il se tourne pour regarder les flammes dans la cheminée.

"Une lettre est arrivée pour toi," lui dit-il quelques minutes plus tard. "A Winterfell."

Dany se redresse. L'air refroidit sa peau mouillée et ses cheveux sont comme une couverture de glace coulant le long de son dos. Elle fronce les sourcils vers Jon.

"Pourquoi à Winterfell?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai emballée avec mes affaires de voyage."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? Qui l'a envoyée?"

Il secoue la tête. "Je ne sais pas — Je ne l'ai pas lue. Elle ne m'était pas adressée."

Elle le regarde fixement, son expression se transformant en un sourire affectueux. Elle se penche en avant et lui embrasse le bord de la mâchoire. "Tu aurais pu la lire. Je ne te cache rien."

"Eh bien, on peut la lire ensemble maintenant."

Elle est contente avec ça. Avec n'importe quoi. Tant que c'est ensemble.

Quand l'eau devient trop froide pour être encore confortable, ils sortent du bain. Ils sont en train de s'essuyer quand un coup à la porte remplit le silence.

"Majesté?" appelle Ser Davos.

"Majesté?" ajoute Tyrion et Dany suppose que ça veut dire qu'ils sont conscients qu'ils sont là tous les deux et qu'ils les cherchent tous les deux. Jon et elle échangent un regard pince-sans-rire tandis que Jon vient se tenir derrière elle. Il enroule ses bras autour d'elle et attire son dos contre le devant de son corps.

"Oui?" demandent-ils.

"Le Mestre dit que Bran Stark est en train de se réveiller," les informe Ser Davos. "Souhaitez-vous qu'il administre plus de lait de pavot ou qu'il le laisse s'éveiller pour que vous puissiez parler avec lui?"

Les yeux de Dany se ferment, tiraillée. Elle sait que Jon et elle se sont faits plaisir assez longtemps; il y a des choses qu'ils doivent faire maintenant, des choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre une autre virée au lit. Mais elle sait que ce qui va venir sera difficile et elle n'est pas certaine d'y être déjà préparée.

Jon la fait tourner pour lui faire face, son regard interrogateur. Dany presse ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle réfléchit, son front se plissant.

"Ca ne sert à rien de le remettre à plus tard," dit Jon, mais il en a l'air aussi content que Dany. Elle hoche la tête une fois.

"Laissez-le se réveiller. Nous allons descendre dans les cachots dans un instant," dit Jon.

Jon et elle s'apprêtent à un rythme plus rapide. Dany est en train de nouer l'attache de sa robe quand elle s'arrête, sa main allant sur le devant de son ventre. Elle sent son enfant bouger — le mouvement plus une profond pression qu'une palpitation maintenant qu'elle a grandi— et ça arrête son cœur durant une seconde. Quand il reprend, c'est une course d'excitation.

"Jon," appelle-t-elle, se tournant pour le regarder, sa main toujours pressée sur le mouvement qu'elle sent. Pour elle, c'est fort et clair, mais elle ne peut sentir que le plus léger des coups contre sa paume de l'extérieur. Quand même — elle pense que ça pourrait être assez. Elle veut que ce soit assez.

Jon doit entendre la façon dont sa voix s'élève avec urgence. Il renonce à s'habiller, tirant rapidement sa tunique par-dessus sa tête tout en marchant jusqu'à elle. Ses yeux posent une question tandis qu'elle prend sa main dans la sienne et l'amène sur son ventre, la plaçant là où la sienne était. Elle applique une pression ferme, souhaitant que son enfant continue de bouger en elle, pour montrer à Jon ce qu'ils ont créé ensemble contre toute attente, ce que sa décision de venir dans sa chambre cette nuit-là a causé.

Elle observe son visage, respirant à peine, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle est certaine que c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle leur enfant bouge avec autant d'agitation. Son regard interrogateur se transforme immédiatement en incrédulité, puis en émerveillement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent mais il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants de plus. Il se rapproche, aplatissant fermement sa paume au même endroit, ses yeux se baissant pour examiner la forme de son ventre sous ses soies vert d'eau.

"Dany," dit-il enfin, sa voix tremblante—

Un coup sur la porte résonne à nouveau dans la pièce. Dany est impatiente.

"Quoi?" exige-t-elle, se fichant peu de la convenance à cet instant. Elle veut que qui ce soit s'en aille et s'en aille maintenant.

"Pardonnez-moi, Majesté," appelle Tyrion, bien que Dany pense qu'il ne semble pas trop chagriné. "Le Mestre est avec Bran Stark. Il — est-ce que Jon est toujours là?"

Dany regarde fixement les yeux de Jon. Ils sont un peu larmoyants — ça fait brûler les siens.

"Oui."

"Jon, Bran demande après Daenerys. Il veut parler avec elle — en seul à seul."

La main de Jon retombe du ventre de Dany. Il retourne près de ses vêtements et recommence à s'habiller avec une hâte furieuse.

"Dites à la Corneille à Trois Yeux qu'il peut parler avec nous deux ou ne parler à personne."

"Il dit qu'il ne dira pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre."

Jon attache Grand-Griffe à sa taille. Ses yeux sont plus sombres que Dany ne les a jamais vus.

"On verra," dit-il — une menace.

Dany marche jusqu'à Jon et prend la main qui s'est déjà posée sur Grand-Griffe. Elle le regarde sérieusement.

"Je n'ai pas peur," dit-elle et c'est vrai.

Ses yeux ne sont pas seulement sombres — ils sont sauvages.

"_Moi _si," siffle-t-il et elle sent comme sa main tremble dans sa prise. "Non. Dany, je t'en supplie — s'il te plait non. N'y vas pas."

"Et si c'est la seule façon de le faire parler?"

"Alors il mourra aussi silencieux que la tombe dans laquelle il ira. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi. Je refuse."

"Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il est, il faut qu'on sache quoi faire avec lui et s'il a besoin de s'asseoir avec moi pour parler, alors je dis qu'on devrait l'envisager comme dernière option."

Dany essaye de lui serrer la main plus fort pour le réconforter, mais il s'écarte.

"Rien que l'idée qu'il te voit me rend _malade,_" dit-il et Dany n'en doute pas aux vues de comme il semble secoué. "Je ne peux pas t'envoyer seule dans sa cellule."

Elle se rapproche et laisse sa main retomber sur Grand-Griffe. "Tu peux me prêter Grand-Griffe," dit-elle, plaisantant. Il n'est pas amusé.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Daenerys," dit-il d'un ton cassant. Il force sa main loin de Grand-Griffe et la tient dans la sienne. "Tu ne sais pas comment il est. Moi si. Tu ne peux pas aller là seule avec lui. _Personne _ne devrait être seul avec lui, mais surtout pas toi. C'est toi qu'il essaye de blesser. Tu ne peux pas."

Elle peut. Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut et, tandis que chacun soutient le regard féroce de l'autre, elle sait qu'ils le savent tous les deux.

Mais il a raison. C'est lui qui était avec Bran. C'est le seul qui peut vraiment évaluer le danger. Et bien que Dany soit sûre qu'une partie de l'insistance de Jon vient de son inquiétude pour elle, elle fait confiance à son jugement. Elle y a toujours fait confiance.

"Je ne le ferai pas," dit-elle et il se détend physiquement avec ces mots, son souffle le quittant en un soupir soulagé. "Mais si on ne peut pas soutirer la vérité de Bran d'une autre manière, on le réenvisagera."

"Très bien," accepte Jon.

Elle a peur qu'il soit fâché contre elle mais il lui a déjà pris la main dans la sienne le temps qu'ils arrivent dans les escaliers de la Crypte-aux-Vierges.

La marche jusqu'à ce qui reste des Cellules Noires prend plus de temps qu'ils auraient voulu; ils sont arrêtés par divers soldats, certains avec des questions ou des inquiétudes et d'autres simplement avec des mots de bienveillance. Quand ils arrivent enfin dans les Cellules Noires, ils escaladent, main dans la main, les gravats qui restent encore, les traversant jusqu'à la section intacte où se trouve la cellule de Bran. Dany n'est pas du tout surprise de voir Arya debout devant, son visage impassible.

"Il refuse de me parler, à moi ou qui que ce soit, sauf pour demander après toi, Daenerys," dit Arya. Ce fait semble énormément l'irriter. "Je lui ai dit c'était un imbécile s'il croyait qu'on allait le laisser seul avec la reine."

"Jon et toi êtes du même avis," marmonne Dany. Elle s'approche de la porte de la cellule et fait un signe de la tête à Mouche Rouge. Il commence à la déverrouiller et, pendant qu'il le fait, Dany sent la main de Jon prendre de nouveau la sienne. Elle se tourne et lève les yeux vers lui. Il est visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il reste à ses côtes lorsqu'ils entrent dans la cellule. Elle est grande, sombre — résonnante. Ils tournent un coin et s'arrêtent, examinant Bran sur une chaise à moitié brûlée. Il accepte de l'eau du Mestre. Durant une seconde, la main de Jon se contracte autour de celle de Dany et elle pense qu'il pourrait s'avancer pour frapper le verre hors des mains de Bran.

"Bonjour, Bran," salue Daenerys d'une voix neutre.

Ses yeux trouvent les siens et refusent de les quitter. Il ne répond rien. Dany sent ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'approche de son lit de camp et s'assied sur le bord. Elle sent ses yeux tandis qu'elle se tourne et regarde Jon. Elle sent ses yeux tandis qu'elle pose sa main sur son ventre, frottant là où son enfant se tourne de façon agitée en elle.

"Arrête," dit Jon, les dents serrées, sa voix basse et furieuse. Il y a une pause; ce que Jon voulait voir s'arrêter ne l'a clairement pas fait, parce qu'il essaye encore, sa voix s'élevant avec colère. "Arrête de la regarder!"

Daenerys n'en a pas envie, mais elle se force à lever les yeux du mur opposé à elle et à rencontrer le regard de Bran. Il est attentif, imperturbable. Dany soutient son regard fixe jusqu'à ce que ses yeux la brûlent d'être restés ouverts trop longtemps et, ensuite, elle cligne des yeux et les détournent quelques secondes, se forçant à le regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux à lui se baissent _enfin _devant les siens mais, quand ils le font, ils descendent simplement. Elle sent sa peau se hérisser à chaque endroit où son regard se pose: sa gorge, ses épaules, ses seins— son ventre. C'est là qu'il reste.

Jon se lève et dégaine Grand-Griffe tellement vite qu'elle siffle dans l'air. Dany ne l'a jamais vu comme ça — rempli d'une telle rage irréfléchie. Ca rend le tout juste un peu plus effrayant.

Mais elle est Daenerys du Typhon de la Maison Targaryen. Qu'est, vraiment, Bran? Magique? Elle s'en fiche pas mal; elle est magique. Elle l'a toujours été, le sera toujours. Elle est sortie de brasiers sans même une légère brûlure, elle a mis trois dragons au monde, elle a conçu un enfant dans un utérus stérile. Alors qu'en est-il de Bran Stark?

"Est-ce que vous voulez voir?" lui demande-t-elle, sa voix se propageant calmement dans la cellule qui résonne.

La tête de Jon se tourne brusquement pour la regarder. Elle peut sentir son cœur cogner de rage de façon continue, mais elle garde une expression neutre, non affectée. Elle entend un souvenir de la voix d'Arya: _"Ne grimacez pas. Ne me montrez pas à quel point vous avez du mal à garder l'épée en l'air. Si votre adversaire voit cet effort, il se donnera encore plus de mal, pensant qu'il est tout près de vous battre."_

La Corneille à Trois Yeux parle enfin. "Est-ce que je veux voir quoi?"

Dany se lève. Elle sent Jon bouger avec elle, mais elle y fait peu attention. Elle fait des pas lents, mesurés, vers Bran, s'arrêtant juste hors de portée, ses mains se reposant sur son ventre.

"Mon ventre," dit-elle. Elle examine son visage. "Vous semblez très intéressé par lui."

Ses yeux se lèvent à contrecœur de son ventre vers ses yeux. Il sourit. C'est froid, sinistre, mais Dany force un sourire en retour. Le sien, elle le sait, est sardonique. Et elle n'a pas la moindre intention de soulever sa robe pour lui montrer sa peau mais elle pense que le proposer pourrait un peu le désarçonner et ça semble être le cas durant un instant. Il réfléchit bien avant de répondre et ne semble presque pas sûr de quoi dire.

"Non," dit-il finalement. Elle a l'impression d'avoir gagné pendant un moment, mais cette victoire est de courte durée. "Ce serait inutile. Je peux voir tout ce que je veux quand je veux le voir."

Jon va devoir être obligé de s'en aller, Dany en est certaine. Parce qu'avec cette déclaration ignoble, il met Grand-Griffe contre la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux — et ça ne leur est absolument d'aucune utilité.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux ignore Jon encore maintenant, avec son épée contre sa gorge. Il ne détourne pas les yeux de Daenerys une seconde, pas même quand Jon presse tellement fort que sa lame fait couler un peu de sang.

"Il essaye de t'énerver," dit Dany à Jon, ses yeux toujours sur ceux de la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "C'est plus facile de couper la tête d'un serpent furieux qui attaque que d'un serpent qui se cache dans les broussailles."

La Corneille à Trois Yeux se met à rire et c'est un son tellement contre nature que Dany doit réprimer un frisson. Un éclat se transforme en deux et deux en trois, et puis il a l'air véritablement dérangé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de rire maintenant qu'il a commencé — comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Pour la première fois, Dany recule d'un pas, ses bras s'enroulant autour du devant de son ventre. Son enfant est maintenant en train de bouger plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais sentie bouger: ça lui fait peur.

Ca semble faire physiquement mal à Jon de s'écarter de la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Il fait les cent pas dans la cellule, Grand-Griffe toujours dégainée, les épaules tremblant de rage. La rage de Dany est plus froide. Elle sait que, quand elle la laissera enfin dégeler, sa chaleur sera immense.

"Je suis contente d'avoir pu vous donner satisfaction," commente froidement Daenerys quand son rire se calme peu à peu.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux sourit à nouveau. Daenerys se demande comment un sourire peut autant ressembler à une menace.

"Est-ce que _tu _veux voir?" lui demande-t-il.

Elle garde un visage neutre. "Votre ventre? Non, je ne pense pas."

"Ton enfant," clarifie-t-il.

Elle cligne des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendue à ça. Et puis elle sent la pression commencer à s'accumuler au sommet de son crâne, se déplaçant vers le bas, serrant violemment — elle voit un éclair de flammes, une vague recouverte de blanc—

C'est elle qui attaque cette fois. Elle se dresse au-dessus de lui, tremblante, sa main empoignant le devant de sa gorge. Elle serre sans réfléchir au préalable à ce qu'elle fait, la peur et l'outrage la submergeant. Elle l'étrangle jusqu'à l'entendre s'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que la pression s'évapore de son esprit, et puis elle entend sa propre voix résonner dans la cellule.

"Si _jamais _vous réessayer ça à nouveau, je vous ferai rôtir à petit feu vif par mon dragon et puis je vous donnerai en pâture au loup géant de Jon!" Elle se rapproche de sorte que ses genoux soient pressés contre ses jambes immobiles, sa main se déplaçant de sa gorge sur son visage. Elle l'agrippe entre ses mains, fort, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, se sentant malade de colère. Elle le fixe furieusement dans les yeux. "Vous êtes en vie là tout de suite parce que je le veux. A la seconde même où le fait que vous respirez ne m'intéressera plus, vous ne ferez plus. Réfléchissez vraiment bien avant d'essayer de me violer à nouveau."

Elle pense qu'il ne peut même pas ressentir la douleur. C'est la seule explication du comment il ne tressaille même pas ni essaye de se dégager de sa prise. Il est immobile, calme.

"Oh, mais elle est tellement belle, Daenerys," murmure-t-il. "N'aimerais-tu pas la voir?"

L'arrière de ses doigts se pressent contre son ventre et elle réagit comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle repousse son visage, s'éloignant de lui et de sa portée, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre alors qu'elle tremble.

"Ne me touchez _pas_!"

Elle a peu de raisons de se plaindre quand Jon épingle la main incriminée de la Corneille à Trois Yeux à l'accoudoir de la chaise, Grand-Griffe toujours serrée dans son autre main.

"Je devrais te couper la main," grogne Jon.

Dany lui dit presque de le faire. Elle n'est pas sûre de pourquoi ça l'a affectée aussi horriblement, mais elle ne parvient pas à arrêter de trembler comme s'il lui avait mis un couteau contre le ventre. Elle sait que quelque chose de dangereux vient de se passer, même si elle n'est pas exactement certaine de ce qu'était ce quelque chose.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux ne lance même pas ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Jon, répond encore moins à sa menace. Dany lui tourne le dos, mais elle peut sentir son regard acharné et elle pense qu'il est satisfait de la façon dont elle tremble. Elle ferme fermement les yeux et fait glisser sa main sur le devant de son ventre, essayant de se calmer. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à l'une des terreurs nocturnes récurrentes qu'elle a eues: quelqu'un lui ouvrant le ventre, du sommet de sa pente jusqu'au pubis, son bébé se déversant d'elle. La Corneille à Trois Yeux n'a pas du tout d'arme physique mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle a l'impression que c'est la menace à laquelle elle vient de faire face.

Avec le dos toujours tourné vers lui, Dany demande: "Que cherchez-vous à faire?"

"La même chose que toi," répond-il. "Dis-moi, Daenerys… regarde-moi."

Elle refuse parce qu'il lui a dit de le faire. Elle reste avec le dos tourné vers lui, obstinée.

"_Regarde_-moi," répète-t-il, plus ferme, et Dany ferme les yeux. Jon lui avait écrit qu'ils devraient vouloir tout ce que Bran ne veut pas; elle espère que c'est vrai.

Elle obtient un bref aperçu d'émotion authentique: les paroles suivantes de la Corneille à Trois Yeux débordent d'une haine tellement froide que ça fait peur à Dany.

"Quand elle s'arrachera de tes entrailles et que tu te videras de ton sang, aussi seule et effrayée que ta bonne à rien de mère l'était, penseras-tu que ça en valait la peine?"

_Ne te retourne pas, __se dit _Dany. _Ne lui laisse pas voir que tu as peur._

"Je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais. Ca n'arrivera pas," répond-elle. Elle semble au moins calme, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ressent. "Vous me fatiguez avec votre incompétence. Suis-je censée mourir aux mains de Jon ou en couches? Vos fausses prophéties devraient, à tout le moins, être constantes."

Il répond rapidement bien que, quand il le fait, c'est en Haut Valyrien. Il faut un moment à Dany pour intégrer ce qu'il est en train de dire, pas parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit —elle comprend— mais parce qu'elle n'a jamais entendues ces phrases particulières prononcées en rien d'autre que du Dothraki et ça la décontenance.

_"Quand le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest et se couchera à l'est. Quand les mers s'assécheront et que les montagnes s'envoleront dans le vent comme des feuilles. Quand ton ventre se gonflera à nouveau et que tu porteras un enfant vivant — alors seulement tu seras libérée de moi. Tue-moi — arrache les yeux de mon crâne — et tu sentiras mon regard où que tu ailles aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Je vais pourrir son cerveau de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il te maintienne à terre pour t'enfoncer un poignard tellement profondément dans le cœur que tu te noieras dans ton propre sang."_

Dany tourne sur elle-même. Ses yeux ne rencontrent pas ceux de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, cependant; ils rencontrent plutôt le regard sombre, brûlant, de son époux. Elle pense qu'il connait juste assez de Valyrien pour en avoir compris l'idée générale.

Elle pourrait facilement parler en se laissant aller à la rage, mais elle se force à bien réfléchir à ses mots du mieux qu'elle peut. Il est clair que la Corneille à Trois Yeux ne fera que les tourmenter; il semble peu probable qu'il propose des informations de valeur de son plein gré et Daenerys ne va certainement pas rester là à se laisser menacer et harceler. Les choses qu'il leur a faites sont au-delà de la trahison, au-delà de la cruauté, et il mourra en hurlant pour eux. Mais comment. Et quand? A-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter que le tuer relâchera quelque chose sur le monde — ou est-ce de la paranoïa sans fondement?

Ils doivent avoir des réponses, elle sait au moins ça. Et ils vont les avoir par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Elle accorde un dernier regard à la Corneille à Trois Yeux, veillant à ce que son visage soit dénudé de toute expression. Et puis elle regarde à nouveau Jon.

"Coupe-lui la main," dit-elle, sans émotion.

Elle s'attend à au moins un moment d'hésitation de son roi honorable, mais elle a quelque chose de différent.

"Laquelle préfères-tu?" demande son mari, une touche sombre dans ses paroles qu'elle n'a jamais entendue auparavant. "La droite ou la gauche?"

Elle cligne des yeux, réfléchissant brièvement à la question.

"Je m'en fiche. Surprends-moi," décide-t-elle.

Jon balance Grand-Griffe sans hésitation, choisissant la droite, celle avec laquelle il a touché le ventre de Dany. Quelques instants avant que la lame n'entre en contact, Jon arrête soudainement l'épée. Dany n'a pas à demander pourquoi: les yeux de Bran ont roulé dans leurs orbites, ne montrant que du blanc. Jon jure bruyamment, le cri retentissant contre les murs de pierre. Dany trébuche en arrière et se laisse tomber sur le bord du lit de camp, ses jambes s'affaiblissant.

"Où est-il parti?!"

Elle ne sait pas. N'importe où. Partout.

"Ca ne sert à rien de le mutiler," réalise-t-elle. Le désespoir s'approche doucement d'elle. Elle sait que Jon l'a réalisé aussi. "Il n'a pas peur de nos menaces parce qu'il sait qu'il ne sera pas obligé de les ressentir. Il n'a pas peur d'être exécuter parce qu'il sait qu'il peut simplement aller dans un autre corps."

"Indéfiniment?"

Dany ne sait pas. Elle secoue la tête.

"Si nous le tuons pendant qu'il est dans ce corps alors il ne pourra aller nulle part d'autre—"

"Comment pouvons-nous l'empêcher de le quitter juste avant que tu ne manies l'épée? Tu as vu la rapidité avec laquelle il vient de le faire—"

"Alors nous attendons qu'il revienne, nous l'assommons à nouveau et le tuons pendant qu'il est coincé."

"En supposant qu'il revienne dans ce corps tout court," dit Dany et Jon devient silencieux avec ça. Elle le regarde. "Nous ne pouvons pas résoudre la situation tous seuls. Nous devons contacter la Citadelle; il nous faut des informations."

"Tyrion le fait déjà, mais Dany…. Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose que quiconque ait déjà vu auparavant."

Elle pense qu'il a raison, mais ça ne leur sert à rien de le dire.

Et c'est une pensée puérile, une pensée qu'elle a souvent eue en grandissant, mais alors qu'ils quittent la cellule à contrecœur, Dany ne peut s'empêcher de se demander: _pourquoi moi_?

* * *

VII.

Leur conseil restreint en sous-effectif est en effervescence.

Dany est calmement assise en tête de table et observe Arya et Lord Tyrion se lancer dans une dispute pleine de cris, Ser Davos intervenant tous les deux ou trois mots, Jon faisant de son mieux pour faire de même.

"APRES LES CHOSES QU'IL A FAITES LA MEILLEURE CHOSE QUE NOUS POUVONS FAIRE C'EST DE LUI TRANCHER LA GORGE DANS SON SOMMEIL—"

"C'EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS _STUPIDE _QUE NOUS PUISSIONS FAIRE! Nous ne connaissons pas toutes ses capacités! Nous ne savons pas s'il disparaitra de ce monde ou s'il changera simplement d'hôte parce que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il _est! _Et s'il y a une façon de retirer quoi que _ce _soit — la Corneille à Trois Yeux ou quelque chose se faisant passer comme tel— hors de Bran?!"

"BRAN EST PARTI! IL EST PARTI! Le meilleur que nous pouvons lui offrir, c'est le soulagement pour son corps et il ne le trouvera que dans la mort!"

"Je pense que nous pouvons trouver une autre solution si nous parvenons simplement à réfléchir ensemble—" le pauvre Ser Davos est à nouveau interrompu par une autre série de cris. Dany croise le regard de Jon par-dessus la table. Il se lève.

"_Taisez__-vous_!" tonitrue-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la salle du conseil. Toutes les paires d'yeux se tournent vers lui. "Vous n'aidez pas! Aucun de vous!"

"C'est parce qu'_il—"_

_"C'est parce qu'ELLE—"_

"Assez," ordonne Dany. "Je vous interdit de continuer de vous disputer!"

La tension qui remplit la pièce est presque aussi pesante que la peur. Bran n'est pas encore revenu dans son corps et ils sont tous à cran à cause de ça.

"Votre Grâce," dit Ser Davos, visiblement reconnaissant que les hurlements aient cessé, "Je pense que nous devrions envisager d'autres options."

"Comme quoi, Ser Davos?"

"Les poisons mentaux. Les mestres ont une série de poisons à leur portée, tout comme les Prêtresses Rouges qui servent le Maître de la Lumière. L'un de ces poisons peut certainement le rendre incapable de _'partir'_. Si nous pouvons lui en glisser sans qu'il le sache, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir avant que ça ne fasse effet."

"Ca ne nous aide quand même pas à être plus près de savoir qui il est réellement ni ce qu'il veut réellement," dit Tyrion, frustré.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous aidera à en être plus près?" demande Daenerys. "A quoi pensez-vous, Lord Tyrion?"

"Je pense que nous devrions faire venir les Prêtresses Rouges dont Ser Davos parlait. Mais pas juste pour le poison. Je pense que nous devrions les faire venir pour leurs conseils."

Daenerys échange un autre regard avec Jon.

"Qu'est-ce que la Corneille à Trois Yeux a à voir avec le Maître de la Lumière?" demande-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas," admet Tyrion. "Mais les deux ont à voir avec vous. Et Jon. Et je ne pense pas que cette connexion soit une coïncidence."

"Avec moi," répète platement Dany, pas convaincue.

"Oui. Vous vous souvenez des paroles de Melisandre. _Le prince ou la princesse qui fût promis_."

Dany s'en souvient. Elle se souvient d'avoir ressenti de l'excitation en entendant ces mots, de l'espoir. C'était agréable de penser qu'un dieu la destinait à accomplir ce qu'elle cherchait à accomplir. Mais, au final, ça ne veut plus rien dire maintenant. L'Armée des Morts a été vaincue — si elle était véritablement la princesse qui fût promise, elle a accompli son devoir.

"Une prophétie qui s'est accomplie. Nous avons ramené l'aube, Jon et moi. Nous avons uni nos forces et vaincu le Roi de la Nuit, les ténèbres."

Tyrion fait un geste autour d'eux. "Ah oui?" demande-t-il sarcastiquement. "Ca m'a toujours l'air très sombre, vu que la Corneille à Trois Yeux saute d'un esprit à l'autre dans Port-Réal."

Jon est frustré. "Ca n'a _rien _à voir avec—"

"Avez-vous donner à Daenerys la lettre qui est venue pour elle à Winterfell?" coupe Tyrion.

Tout le monde regarde Jon.

"Pas encore," répond Daenerys pour lui. "Pourquoi le demandez-vous?"

Lord Tyrion pousse un profond soupir. Il pousse son coude sur la table et se frotte les yeux avec prudence. "Parce que je l'ai lue et je pense qu'elle contient une information importante que vous devez connaître."

Dany est prise de court. "Vous l'avez lue?"

"Je croyais que vous essayiez de regagner sa confiance," dit Arya d'un ton cassant, dégoûtée. "Pas de mériter une exécution pour trahison."

"Oui, oui, je suis terriblement désolé," dit Tyrion. "Exécutez-moi si vous le devez mais je l'ai prise parce que, à ce moment-là, le roi avait perdu la tête à cause de ce que Bran lui faisait. J'avais peur qu'il ne se souvienne pas de vous la donner et je savais qu'elle était importante — je savais que quelqu'un devait savoir ce qu'elle disait."

"Et vous ne pouviez pas la garder pour lui, si vous craigniez qu'il oublie de la faire passer?" fait remarquer Ser Davos.

"Non, je ne pouvais pas. Mouche Rouge me surveillait. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la donner à Jon et, si je l'avais prise, quelqu'un aurait pu savoir qu'elle avait disparu. Donc je l'ai lue."

Daenerys n'est pas sûre de comment le prendre. Etant sa Main, il lit souvent ses corbeaux, mais quand il est avec elle. Pas dans son dos.

Dans la situation actuelle, cependant, sa sournoiserie semble sans importance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait?" demande-t-elle.

Il sort un petit cahier de sa poche. "Je l'ai notée, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de faire la traduction. Je ne suis pas certain de l'exactitude de la mienne."

Il fait glisser le cahier sur la table vers Daenerys. Elle rabat sa main dessus, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne glisse par-dessus bord. Elle l'ouvre au ruban marquant l'emplacement de la prophétie en question.

"Le Haut Valyrien d'origine est au-dessus. Ma tentative de traduction est en bas."

Les yeux de Dany scrutent le Valyrien en premier.

"Le dernier mot que vous ne connaissiez pas n'a pas de traduction directe dans la Langue Commune," l'informe Daenerys. Ca la laisse perplexe. "Du moins — pas que je sache."

"Ca expliquerait que j'ai eu des difficultés, alors," maugrée Tyrion. "Quelle est la bonne traduction?"

Elle analyse la traduction de Tyrion. Il n'était pas loin — mais il y a plusieurs endroits où il se trompait et c'était à des endroits importants.

Ver Gris se joint silencieusement à eux juste au moment où elle est sur le point de parler, prenant sa place à la gauche de Dany. Dany fait une pause et le regarde.

"Alors?"

"Toujours pas là," répond Ver Gris et tout le monde échange des regards inquiets. "De quoi parlons-nous?"

Dany lui lit le mot en Haut Valyrien qu'elle ne connait pas, espérant que Ver Gris pourra l'aider à le comprendre, souhaitant, non pour la première fois aujourd'hui, que Missandei soit là. Elle aurait su.

Ver Gris est aussi perplexe qu'elle.

"Je ne savez pas," lui dit-il. "Si vous ne savez pas, peut-être qu'il n'existe pas."

"Un mot inventé? Ca m'étonnerait," dit Daenerys, troublée. "Le reste n'est certainement pas inventé."

"Que dit le reste?" presse Jon.

Dany tourne à nouveau les yeux vers le Haut Valyrien. Elle le traduit tout haut dans la Langue Commune en le relisant. "L'heure est venue de rompre le lien entre l'imposteur et la famille, car il y a des terreurs cachées à l'intérieur qui cherchent à détruire le prince ou la princesse fut promis. Tout — je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce mot; je ne l'ai jamais vu ni entendu — a de nombreux visages et le dragon a trois têtes. Protégez les vôtres et tournez-vous vers les flammes. R'hllor vous guidera."

Le silence retombe sur eux, aussi total que la couverture de l'obscurité. Dany rencontre les yeux d'Arya par-dessus la table. Elles échangent un regard inquiet. Elle se demande si, elle aussi, pense à leur conversation d'il y a un mois. _Le mal a de nombreux visages_.

"Pourriez-vous le noter?" implore pratiquement Lord Tyrion. "Juste en-dessous de ma traduction— ça change beaucoup de choses — là, laissez-moi aller chercher de l'encre—"

"C'est inutile," dit fermement Ser Davos. Il se lève. Il regarde attentivement chacun d'entre eux, rencontrant finalement les yeux de Dany. "Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Votre Grâce, et vous savez que j'en ai énormément, j'ai vu plus de personnes que je ne veux les compter se rendre folles avec cette prophétie de l'élu qui fût promis, pour que ça ne veuille finalement rien dire. Je suis d'accord avec Jon: je ne pense pas que ça nous aidera."

Dany, qui a aussi énormément de respect pour Ser Davos, respecte sa franchise, mais elle n'est pas d'accord. Pour elle, Tyrion a raison sur ce point: cette prophétie et Bran semblent tout deux revenir sans cesse sur elle. Pourquoi?

"Cela pourrait s'avérer vrai, Ser Davos," accorde Dany. "Mais je pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal de recevoir cette Prêtresse Rouge, juste pour en apprendre davantage sur cette lettre et pour voir si elle a des informations sur Bran qui nous manquent. S'il s'avère que cette prophétie n'est qu'une perte de temps, nous pourrons toujours suivre votre suggestion précédente pour voir si elle connait des substances qui pourraient désarmer Bran."

Dany cherche le regard de Jon à la fin de sa déclaration. Elle veut s'assurer qu'il est sur la même longueur d'onde. Il hoche une fois la tête, fermement, et c'est suffisant pour Dany.

"Faites venir cette Prêtresse Rouge," dit-elle à Tyrion et Davos. "Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle arrive le plus vite possible."

"Oui, Majesté," dit Ser Davos.

"Y a-t-il eu des problèmes au Nord?" demande Jon.

Daenerys n'a même pas pensé à le mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé au Nord depuis qu'il est parti. Principalement parce rien de très important ne s'est produit et que la menace de Bran a laissé peu de place pour s'inquiéter d'aussi petits problèmes.

"La Maison Stark a juré allégeance à la Reine Daenerys et au Roi Jon devant les seigneurs Nordiens le jour de votre départ de Winterfell. Lady Stark a reçu une assignation à comparaître au sud pour être rencontrée à la fin du mois prochain," répond Ser Davos. "Elle est partie de Winterfell il y a deux semaines pour répondre à cette assignation."

Daenerys avait considéré ce corbeau précis avec réticence, ne souhaitant pas précipiter cette réunion particulière du conseil mais, maintenant, aux vues des choses que Bran a faites et dites, elle n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter de _Lady Stark_. Elle s'en occupera quand ça arrivera.

* * *

VIII.

Jon est silencieux durant la marche jusqu'à la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Daenerys lui étreint le bras et pose sa tête contre lui, espérant ainsi lui apporter un certain réconfort. C'est la seule sorte qu'elle peut donner maintenant; elle n'a pas de meilleures réponses que n'importe qui dans la salle du conseil.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui va suivre," lui avoue Jon, s'arrêtant près d'un chêne particulièrement résistant. Il a résisté au siège avec seulement quelques morceaux d'écorces carbonisés, quelques branches déchiquetées. Sous son ombre, il prend ses mains dans les siennes. "Mais nous devons rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive."

Ca n'était pas remis en doute pour Daenerys. Pas un seul instant. Ils ont appris à leurs dépens qu'ils sont plus faibles en étant séparés.

"Et nous le serons," promet-elle.

"Peu importe les plans que d'autres ont pour nous. Peu importe les prophéties dont on nous dit que nous faisons partie. Peu importe ce que la Prêtresse Rouge dit."

Elle prend ses mains et les déplace vers le bas, les pressant sur son ventre. Il s'approche en réponse, ses pouces caressant sa robe de soie tandis qu'il rencontre son regard.

"Ensemble," affirme-t-elle. Elle, lui et _elle. _La Maison Targaryen. Il abaisse le visage pour l'embrasser, ses mains tenant toujours son ventre. Quand il interrompt leur baiser et pose son front sur le sien, ça lui vient à l'esprit. "'Le dragon a trois têtes.'"

Il rencontre ses yeux et le regard qu'ils échangent la fait frissonner malgré l'air tiède.

"Je ne connais rien des prophéties, ni de ce Dieu Rouge, ni des images dans les flammes," lui dit Jon, "mais je connais ceci. Toi, moi, notre fille. Et j'abattrai toute personne qui se mettra en travers du chemin pour nous."

Elle se demande, en se tenant là, les mots de la lettre tournoyant dans son cerveau, si cette prophétie n'est pas ce que Bran essaye d'empêcher après tout. Eux, ensemble — imparables. Les trois têtes du dragon. Peut-être que son objectif est vraiment juste un plus petit à l'aube d'un objectif bien plus grand. Peut-être que son objectif est simplement de mettre un terme à l'objectif vers lequel sa famille et elle sont guidés, coûte que coûte.

"Moi aussi," jure Daenerys. _Avec du feu et du sang_. Elle pense qu'il est probable qu'elle verra les deux avant que tout soit réglé.

_A suivre..._


	8. Les Stark de Winterfell

**Chapitre 8: Les Stark de Winterfell**

I.

"Tu n'écoutes plus, n'est-ce pas?"

Le passage soudain à la Langue Commune attire l'attention de Jon, de même que la main de Dany qui s'enlève de son dos. Il se tourne et lui lance un regard penaud, mais elle ne semble pas fâchée contre lui, au contraire, elle sourit tendrement, les yeux remplis de chaleur. Elle joue distraitement avec le bord de la page qu'elle lit actuellement dans le texte en Haut Valyrien.

"Non," dit honnêtement Jon. "Enfin — plus ou moins. Mon esprit s'est un peu retrouvé…"

_Pris de paix, _est ce qu'il aimerait dire. C'est bien plus précis. Etre assis là sur le lit, avec sa femme qui fait courir ses ongles le long de son dos pendant qu'elle lit tout haut, la brise du petit matin venant de la fenêtre ouverte, fraîche et douce contre sa peau nue, suffit à tellement le détendre qu'il pourrait facilement se rendormir.

Il entend le vieux livre se refermer en sifflant, le dos grinçant en signe de protestation. Il a ses propres protestations.

"Non, j'écoute maintenant," insiste-t-il. La dernière chose qu'il veuille, c'est qu'elle s'arrête: son étourdissement n'était pas dû à un désintérêt pour leurs 'leçons' mais, plutôt, peut-être un signe de _trop _d'appréciation. Il la regarde à nouveau. C'est laborieux et lent mais il ajoute, fermement: "_Iksan rȳbagon_."

Son sourire revient. Son visage, encadré par les vagues argentées de ses cheveux relâchés, est aussi radiant que le soleil qui se lève devant leur fenêtre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour, la tendresse qu'il ressent pour elle imbibant son expression.

"_Nyke ȳdra daor pāsagon iksā_," murmure-t-elle et, quand elle se penche en avant et lui attrape le menton pour l'attirer dans un baiser, il peut sentir son sourire contre le sien. Son cerveau décortique lentement ses mots — il pense saisir l'idée générale.

"Si," insiste-t-il à nouveau. Ses mots sont plus fermes. "_Iksan…Iksan… _j'écoute. J'écoute _vraiment_, Dany. J'apprécie, même."

Elle relâche son menton et se recule pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit, dans la même position qu'elle était quelques instants plus tôt.

"Tu n'apprendras pas en te contentant d'écouter," lui rappelle-t-elle. "Tu dois essayer de traduire ce que je lis dans ta tête et tu dois le parler aussi."

Il sait exactement comment dire ce qu'il dit ensuite, donc il n'y a pas d'hésitation.

"_Kessa, ñuha dāria_," jure-t-il, laissant sa voix s'abaisser juste un ton plus bas, taquin.

Il est extrêmement ravi de découvrir ses joues un peu plus roses quand il se retourne pour la regarder. Elle rouvre le livre d'une main, sa droite trouvant à nouveau son dos. Les yeux de Jon se ferment tandis qu'elle recommence à lui caresser la peau, de douces vagues de plaisir tombant sur lui. Il fait de son mieux pour traduire dans la Langue Commune ce qu'elle dit dans sa tête, ayant beaucoup de mal la majeure partie du temps. Quand elle lui pose une question sur ce qu'elle a lu, il lui répond en Valyrien, lentement mais correctement.

"Raconte-moi une histoire maintenant," demande-t-elle en Valyrien.

Jon grogne. "Je ne me débrouille pas encore assez bien. Je ne peux pas te raconter toute une histoire."

"Essaye," presse-t-elle. Il la sent se rapprocher; elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, l'enlaçant par derrière. Il tourne la tête et lui embrasse le bras, son cœur migrant vers sa gorge avec affection. Elle pose son menton contre son épaule. "Raconte-moi la fois où tu as trouvé Ghost."

Il trouve la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou et sa forme pressée contre lui distrayantes. "Est-ce qu'il y a un mot pour _loup géant_?"

"_Zokla," _murmure-t-elle, lui embrassant le côté du cou. Il sent ses cils battre contre sa peau — pour un mouvement aussi petit et délicat, ça provoque une réaction importante en lui. Il sent son cœur faire une embardée, la secousse voyageant de son cœur à son aine. _A cause de cils? _Il essaye de se faire honte. Mais il est un peu sans vergogne ici avec elle. C'est l'une des seules périodes de sa vie où il se sent libre de l'être.

_"Zokla_," essaye-t-il enfin. Il prend le baiser résultant qu'elle presse contre son épaule comme la confirmation qu'il l'a prononcé correctement. "D'accord… _Īlin… ondoso… qelbar…"_

Il s'arrête, réfléchissant à comment continuer. C'est une tâche difficile et ça n'aide pas que Dany plante des baisers contre son épaule.

"Comme c'est passionnant," murmure-t-elle dans la Langue Commune. Il sent son nez lui effleurer le cou, la caresse ponctuée par un autre baiser, celui-là avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. "Continue."

"Oh, _toi _tu peux parler dans la Langue Commune?" exige-t-il.

Il suppose qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé l'avoir fait. Elle se corrige, son ton pince-sans-rire. Jon se met à rire. Il est rapidement submergé d'affection; il se retourne et enroule tendrement ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant sur ses genoux. Elle passe à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une intensité expérimentée, soutenue, le genre qui lui fait recroqueviller les orteils de plaisir. Il prend un côté de son visage dans le creux de sa main, son autre se déplaçant pour se poser sur le point le plus haut de son ventre. Il caresse la peau qui est là avec son pouce et elle l'embrasse avec plus de force, se redressant légèrement sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Il a la ferme intention de la faire rouler sur le dos et de laisser le feu les submerger, mais leur cours de langue est interrompu par l'une des domestiques de Dany. Dany interrompt leur baiser avec le son du coup sur la porte, son souffle haletant et sa peau rougie jusqu'à sa clavicule.

"Oui?" appelle Dany. Ses doigts pressent le cuir chevelu de Jon tandis qu'il abaisse le visage pour embrasser la peau rougie au-dessus de ses seins. Ca ne fait que l'obliger à l'embrasser encore… et encore… et encore… _comment dit-on _encore_ en Valyrien, _se demande-t-il vaguement, ses lèvres se pressant doucement contre le point de pulsation entre les clavicules de Dany, là où son sang afflue. _Arlie? Arlī? _Il semble à Jon que c'est important qu'il connaisse ce mot. Sinon, comment pourra-t-il lui dire des choses comme: _Je vais encore t'embrasser, encore te faire sourire, encore te faire rire, faire en sorte que tu fasses encore confiance—_

"Votre repas, Majesté," répond Ezhi.

Jon avait faim en se réveillant, mais il se fiche pas mal de la nourriture présentement. Il préférerait tapisser la reine de baisers. Malgré tout, il veut que Dany mange, donc il se force à ôter sa bouche de sa peau. Il la pousse gentiment de ses genoux pour qu'ils puissent sortir du lit et se rendre présentables.

"Juste un instant," dit Dany en se levant. Jon a l'intention de se lever aussi, d'enfiler sa propre robe de chambre, mais il reste coincé à observer la progression de Dany de l'autre côté de la pièce pendant un long moment, son cœur logé tellement fermement dans sa gorge qu'aucune déglutition forcée ne le renvoie à sa place légitime.

Dany revêt sa robe de chambre et lance un regard à Jon. Elle lève légèrement les sourcils.

"Tu as l'intention d'honorer les yeux d'Ezhi avec ta nudité?"

Il jette un bref coup d'œil à son corps comme s'il se souvenait de son état dévêtu.

"_Daor. _Définitivement pas_." _

Elle attend avec un sourire en coin mal caché tandis qu'il se lève et enfile sa robe de chambre, et il lui faut bien tout ça pour ne pas attraper le tissu de son peignoir et d'attirer son corps à nouveau contre le sien.

Elle lui dit quelque chose en Valyrien qu'il ne saisit pas et puis ouvre la porte, invitant Ezhi à entrer avec leur repas. Ils ont demandé pour qu'il leur soit amené à l'aube, ayant l'intention de le manger dans leur chambre pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'exercer, mais Jon est certain qu'il n'y aurait plus eu beaucoup d'exercice aujourd'hui. Intérieurement, il est certain que la seule façon pour lui d'apprendre à parler couramment la langue est que quelqu'un _d'autre _que Dany lui donne des cours, car ils ont généralement du mal à rester concentrés. Non pas que qui que ce soit puisse leur en vouloir: ils passent chaque minute de chaque jour à s'occuper des besoins du peuple, de leurs conseillers, de leurs royaumes… de toute le monde sauf des leurs. Donc quand Jon est _enfin _seul avec elle, il n'a envie de rien d'autre que de voir son sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ezhi dépose leur nourriture sur la table, tout en papotant facilement avec Dany en Dothraki. Jon et Dany s'installent l'un en face de l'autre à la table et Ezhi se tient derrière la chaise de Dany avec une brosse en main, lui coiffant doucement les cheveux pendant qu'ils commencent leur petit déjeuner. Jon beurre un morceau de pain frais et regarde par la fenêtre, écoutant vaguement le rire des deux femmes. Il pense à toutes les choses qu'ils vont devoir faire aujourd'hui tout en mangeant, passant en revue une liste tellement longue que ça l'épuise. D'abord, ils vont devoir aller prendre des nouvelles de Bran, même si, sans aucun doute, rien n'a changé vu qu'ils auraient été les premiers à le savoir si c'était le cas. Ils sont au troisième jour avec lui étant 'autre part', même si le mestre prétend qu'il devra bientôt revenir dans son corps de peur que sa forme physique ne meure. Jon ne peut qu'espérer que ce n'est pas son plan. Dany semble être convaincue que le corps de Bran n'est qu'un obstacle pour lui, qu'il serait plus une menace sans, mais Jon pense qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il est entré en Bran en premier lieu. Quoi qu'_il _soit. Il ne pense pas que l'entité en Bran soit assez forte pour survivre sans une sorte d'hôte principal — s'il l'était, pourquoi serait-il resté en Bran aussi longtemps?— même s'ils sont sûrs de peu de choses et qu'ils n'en sauront pas plus avant que la prêtresse n'arrive d'Essos.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Bran, ils ont une réunion dans la salle du conseil avec le Constructeur en Chef pour discuter de leurs priorités à venir pendant que les réparations continuent dans le Donjon Rouge. Puis, après ça, environ une heure de plus dans la salle du conseil avec Tyrion et Ser Davos pour discuter de toutes sortes de choses avec lesquelles Jon ne parvient pas à suivre: la Baie des Serfs, des ajustements de la distribution de nourriture, le rendement des cultures. Après ça, Dany et lui descendront sans aucun doute à Culpucier pour vérifier que tout va bien — mais il apprécie cette partie-là et ne considère pas que c'est autant une corvée que les autres.

Il parvient à peine à parcourir la moitié de la liste avant d'abandonner, décidant qu'il préfère se concentrer sur le moment de calme où il est là maintenant plutôt que de penser au chaos à venir. Il met des fruits, de la crème caillée et des figues séchées sur son assiette, observant Ezhi tresser les cheveux de Dany en mangeant. Comme toujours, il est impressionné par l'agilité et l'habilité de ses doigts, à quel point sa création est belle dans les cheveux scintillants de Dany.

Dany picore son petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'Ezhi ait fini, ne voulant probablement pas bouger de trop pendant que ses cheveux sont coiffés. Ezhi sourit à Jon avant de partir et il sourit en retour, souhaitant soudainement savoir comment parler le Dothraki. Il aimerait se joindre aux conversations que Dany et elles ont, celles qui font éclater sa femme de rire. Il pense qu'Ezhi doit avoir un grand sens de l'humour.

"J'aimerais rendre visite à la maison d'études aujourd'hui," dit Dany, attrapant le pain. "Je veux voir si elle devient aussi surpeuplée que ce qu'on nous a dit hier."

Jon est certain que c'est probablement le cas. C'est un bâtiment à taille modeste et très populaire avec les gens du peuple, nombre d'entre eux n'ayant jamais eu accès à des livres auparavant, bien moins d'instructeurs désireux de partager leur savoir et leurs compétences.

"Quand tu voudras, nous irons," dit Jon. "J'imagine qu'elle _est _surpeuplée. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a suffisamment de tuteurs disponibles pour en construire une autre?"

Elle y réfléchit tout en soulevant la théière de thé à la menthe posée au milieu de la table.

"Je pense que oui," décide-t-elle, remplissant attentivement la tasse de thé posée devant elle. Elle lève la théière et arque les sourcils— Jon secoue la tête. Il n'aime pas beaucoup le thé à la menthe et certainement moins que Dany, qui doit en boire six tasses par jour. Elle l'aime froid et chaud; la fumée et l'arôme émanant de sa tasse actuelle indique que la tasse de ce matin est chaude. Comme toujours, il la regarde soulever le gobelet bouillant sans même une grimace, ses doigts ne rougissant même pas avec la chaleur. "Il y a toujours des gens qui veulent partager leur connaissance avec les autres, surtout pour un salaire équitable. Nous ne devrions pas avoir du mal à en trouver assez pour en ouvrir une autre, mais savoir si Lord Tyrion dira que nous pouvons allouer les fonds est une autre histoire."

"Que les Autres emportent Lord Tyrion et son obsession avec l'argent," rejette Jon. "On préférerait arrêter toute construction ici dans le Donjon Rouge qu'arrêter ce qui est en train de se faire à Culpucier. Il le sait."

"Je pense qu'être entassés ici dans cette Crypte-aux-Vierges est une véritable attaque contre l'idée que Lord Tyrion se fait de la bienséance royale. C'est malheureux pour lui, car je n'arrive pas à beaucoup m'en préoccuper."

Jon regarde ses lèvres roses effleurer le bord de la tasse de thé, son ventre se serrant soudainement. Quelque chose se réveille dans son esprit quand il respire l'arôme mentholé qui vient du thé, un souvenir lointain.

"Attends," dit-il à Dany, seulement à moitié conscient lui-même de pourquoi. Elle abaisse légèrement la tasse. "Laisse-moi voir — la tasse."

Elle regarde le contenu avec inquiétude avant de la passer à Jon par-dessus la table. Il la prend par la poignée mais, même comme ça, l'arrière de ses doigts effleure le corps de la tasse bouillante. Il en sent à peine la brûlure: il est trop occupé à soulever la tasse et à laisser la vapeur monter sur son visage.

Ca n'a pas l'air différent de d'habitude. L'odeur de menthe est la même. Mais, en laissant ses yeux se fermer et en inhalant, il parvient à discerner une odeur familière, terreuse, cachée bien en-dessous de la menthe. C'est tellement subtil que ça pourrait très bien avoir été transporté par la fenêtre ouverte, voyageant de la terre récemment labourée pas loin en-dessous d'eux. Mais, en laissant la vapeur lui brûler le nez, il décide que ça doit absolument venir de la tasse.

Il est soudainement tellement reconnaissant envers Ygritte qu'il tremble presque avec l'intensité de l'émotion. Il ouvre les yeux, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la tasse.

"Du poison?" présume Dany d'une voix tendue, le visage dur.

"Oui — et non," dit Jon. "Ca sent le thé de lune, juste avec plus de menthe."

Il réalise qu'il est possible qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de raison d'être confrontée à du thé de lune dans sa vie; même si c'est utilisé en Essos, ce qui est probablement le cas, elle était d'abord une Khaleesi désirant un enfant, et plus tard, se croyait infertile.

"C'est un thé que les femmes prennent pour arrêter d'être enceintes," ajoute Jon. Il est surpris de comme sa propre voix semble détachée. Comme, au-delà de la façon ferme dont il serre la tasse de thé, il ne réagit pas du tout.

"Je sais ce qu'est le thé de lune," lui assure Dany, sa voix aussi dure que son expression. "Je n'en ai jamais bu personnellement, cependant. Tu en es certain?"

"Non, pas entièrement certain. Mais assez pour dire que tu ne devrais pas en boire," dit-il honnêtement. Il lui repasse la tasse; elle la prend comme si c'était quelque chose prêt à la frapper, la touchant avec hésitation. "C'est un peu terreux sous la menthe. Est-ce que tu le sens aussi?" Peut-être que l'odeur vient _bien _de la fenêtre ouverte —peut-être qu'il est paranoïaque. Il ne pourrait pas se le reprocher. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule depuis trois jours maintenant, attendant simplement que la Corneille à Trois Yeux essaye quelque chose. Soit il l'a enfin fait, soit la paranoïa est en train de gagner.

Ses paupières se ferment pendant qu'elle se concentre uniquement sur l'odeur. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent, le violet de ses yeux est détrempé de panique.

"Oui," lui dit-elle, la voix tremblotante. Elle repose le thé sur la table; son cœur tressaute avec douleur lorsque ses mains vont bercer son ventre, ses doigts tremblant autant que sa voix. "Je le sens. Jon, ça fait des _semaines _que je bois du thé à la menthe _— _et si c'était ça depuis le début et que je ne le savais pas?"

Il pense ne l'avoir jamais vue autant effrayée. Ca la submerge rapidement. Tout d'un coup, elle a l'air d'être sur le point de vomir. Ca l'aide à compartimenter sa propre fureur et peur; il se lève de table et marche jusqu'à elle, s'agenouillant près de sa chaise. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes, les ôtant de son ventre et les serrant fermement.

"Tu le saurais si tu en buvais depuis des semaines, Dany. Tu serais incroyablement malade en ce moment. Le bébé serait… elle n'irait pas bien. Comment te sens-tu?"

"Comme si j'allais vomir," admet-elle d'une faible voix.

"Avant. Ce matin. Comment te sentais-tu à ce moment-là?"

Elle s'accroche plus fermement à ses mains, ses yeux écarquillés sondant les siens. "Merveilleusement bien," dit-elle et, même maintenant, Jon sent de la chaleur lui inonder la poitrine avec la notion qu'elle se sentait _merveilleusement bien _avec lui. "Et je l'ai sentie bouger il y a juste une demi-heure."

Ses épaules se rabaissent avec soulagement. Il porte sa main droite à ses lèvres et l'embrasse, ses yeux se fermant un instant alors qu'il prend plusieurs respirations pour faire passer l'anxiété résiduelle qui lui enserre les poumons. Il finit par se rapprocher d'elle, posant son front contre sa cuisse, son bras droit se déplaçant pour s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et la serrer contre lui. Il se sent mieux comme ça.

"Tout va bien," dit-il. "C'est la première fois qu'ils ont essayé et ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je suppose qu'on sait ce que ce que manigançait la Corneille à Trois Yeux."

"Ezhi ne ferait jamais ça," lui dit Dany, bouleversée. Il n'a même pas commencé à réfléchir à quelle personne, précisément, est responsable du fait que le thé ait fini devant Dany. Dany, semble-t-il, si. "Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Si elle l'a fait, elle ne le savait pas. Bran a dû obliger une fille de la cuisine à le faire — ça ne pouvait pas être Ezhi. Elle ne nous ferait jamais ça."

Ca rend le tout plus compliqué. Le premier instinct de Jon est de couper la tête de celui qui a préparé ce thé pour son épouse, mais comment pourrait-il couper la tête quelqu'un qui l'a fait sans savoir qu'il le faisait— quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, est innocent?

Pourtant, comment pourrait-il ne pas faire quelque chose? Quelqu'un a essayé de tuer leur enfant. C'est une trahison qui dépasse toutes les autres trahisons; cet enfant est l'avenir de leur maison, l'avenir de leur règne. _Et c'est notre _enfant_, _ne peut s'empêcher de penser Jon, sa gorge se serrant. Sa main gauche se déplace sur son ventre de son propre chef, sa paume se pressant fermement au centre, les doigts écartés. Ses yeux brûlent quand il sent cette contraction familière sous sa paume, une secousse qu'il sait être un mouvement de leur bébé. Il presse un baiser sur la cuisse de Dany, souhaitant savoir quoi faire maintenant, mais il se sent perdu. Il a l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur pour elle, pas à la hauteur pour leur bébé. De ne pas être à la hauteur pour garder sa famille en sécurité — pas à la hauteur pour être un bon mari et un bon père, encore moins un roi. Si quelque chose doit le briser, ce sera ça.

Mais s'_il _pense être insuffisant, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que Dany ressent. Les larmes dans sa voix quand elle parle ensuite lui fait lever les yeux vers elle avec surprise.

"Je ne peux pas la garder en sécurité," réalise-t-elle, le ton dans sa voix tendant vers l'hystérie. "Peu importe ce que je ferais — si je ne mange ou ne bois pas, elle mourra, et si je le fais, quelqu'un recommencera encore ceci, et elle mourra. Je ne peux pas faire ça— Je pensais que — je ne peux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Rhaego, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, Jon, je l'aime, je l'_aime_— Je ne peux pas la protéger et c'est le rôle d'une mère, je ne suis pas une mère, je n'ai pas pu protéger Rhaego, Viserion, Rhaegal— combien de temps avant que Bran ne force l'un de nos soldats à me transpercer avec une épée? Dois-je m'enfermer ici comme mes ancêtres avant moi? Même si elle vit jusqu'à la naissance, qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite? Quelqu'un s'introduira en douce pendant la nuit pour la poignarder dans son lit? Ils l'arracheront à mon sein et la jetteront contre le mur?"

Il est enchaîné sur place par le tourment qui déborde d'elle. Il ne l'a jamais vue s'effondrer de cette façon. Elle tremble physiquement comme si elle avait de la fièvre, ses yeux écarquillés et hagards. Le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'est que Jon ne sait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer parce que rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'est particulièrement ridicule ou impossible.

"On ne peut pas continuer comme ça — ça ne va pas marcher. J'avais tort. Je pensais qu'on devait être prudent parce qu'on ne comprend pas — Je pensais qu'il fallait qu'on parle à d'autres personnes, mais on n'a pas besoin de parler à qui que ce soit et on n'a pas besoin d'attendre, parce qu'on ne peut pas attendre. On doit simplement le tuer et en finir avec ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça."

Il ne sait pas si c'est la bonne réponse, mais il serait d'accord avec n'importe quoi pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il applique une pression sur sa hanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne légèrement sur son siège pour lui faire face et puis il lui écarte les genoux, faisant remonter sa robe de chambre suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'agenouiller au milieu. Elle le regarde, les yeux mouillés, tandis qu'il presse ses lèvres contre son ventre. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il tourne son visage, posant sa joue là, sa poitrine remplie de tant d'émotions qu'il n'est pas sûr de laquelle est la plus forte. Il pense, peut-être, que c'est sa peur.

"Voilà ce qu'on sait," lui dit-il, choisissant de se concentrer sur l'amour plutôt que la peur. "Tu es là et tu es en bonne santé. Notre bébé est là — juste ici — et elle grandit chaque jour. C'est ce que _tu _es en train de faire, Dany— la créer, la protéger—"

"Je _ne_—"

"Tu le _fais_," rétorque-t-il, sa voix aussi ferme que basse. Il tourne le visage et l'embrasse juste en-dessous du nombril, plus certain de ça que de tout autre chose au monde. Certain qu'elle est une bonne mère, par-dessus tout. "Il te fait douter de toi. On ne peut pas le laisser faire."

Elle ne répond pas. Quand il lève les yeux vers son visage, il voit que ses yeux se sont fermés, des larmes miroitant sur son visage.

"Si c'était _ta_ mort qu'il voulait le plus, on serait bien loin de cette tentative pitoyable de te donner du thé de lune. Le seul but de ceci, c'était d'essayer de tuer notre bébé. Pourquoi, Dany?"

"Il pense que sa mort me détruira. C'est le cas."

"S'il voulait juste te détruire, pourquoi ne pas essayer de glisser quelque chose de fatal pour _toi_ dans ton thé? C'est plus rapide et plus efficace," fait remarquer Jon. Il relève sa joue de son ventre et la regarde. Sa main retombe de ses cheveux. "C'est elle qu'il veut détruire. Nous, aussi, j'en suis sûr — mais je pense qu'elle est son objectif principal et que nous sommes la pensée après coup. Notre mort est reliée à la sienne."

Elle fait remarquer une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. "S'il essaye de faire en sorte que ce qu'il t'a dit se réalise — me rendre folle et me faire tuer des millions de gens — ça fonctionnera mieux s'il veut aussi que le peuple se retourne contre moi. S'il m'empoisonnait maintenant et qu'il me tuait, il ne ferait que créer une martyre, une tragédie. Pas une méchante. Et c'est une méchante qu'il veut créer."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait faire ça?" demande Jon, de plus en plus frustré. "Qu'a-t-il à y gagner en retournant le peuple contre toi?"

"Je ne sais pas. Une révolte? Le Trône?" demande-t-elle, pince-sans-rire.

Jon ne sait pas comment le chatouillement d'amusement parvient à passer au travers de son anxiété, mais avec les paroles de Dany et son ton pince-sans-rire, ses lèvres se contractent juste un peu. Il voit celles de Dany faire de même, bien que ses yeux soient toujours mouillés de larmes.

"Le Trône," répète Jon avec un faible rire. Il pense à tout le travail acharné que Daenerys fait, jour après jour. Le foutu Trône. Il est heureux de régner avec elle, mais c'est seulement parce que c'est _avec elle_— il ne peut pas dire qu'il ait jamais compris l'attrait du Trône en tant que tel. Et l'idée que quelqu'un comme la Corneille à Trois Yeux s'en préoccupe lui fait lâcher un petit rire. "Oui, pourquoi pas? Vive la Corneille à Trois Yeux."

Dany se met à rire, même ça s'arrête rapidement tandis qu'elle redevient bouleversée. Il la serre à nouveau contre lui, sa joue se posant contre son ventre, son cœur lui montant dans la gorge.

"Je commence à penser que nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'il veut vraiment. Donc peut-être qu'il vaut mieux simplement le tuer et espérer que ça aidera au lieu d'empirer le tout."

C'est ce qu'il défendait autrefois, mais il n'en est plus si sûr. Au moins, avec la Corneille à Trois Yeux dans le corps de Bran et le corps contenu, ils peuvent le regarder et savoir plus ou moins s'il est sous la forme de Bran ou autre part. S'il est relâché dans le monde, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ne sauront jamais où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. Ils n'auront aucun moyen de le surveiller même un petit peu.

"On pourrait attendre que la Prêtresse arrive," suggère Jon.

"Encore presque un autre tour de lune, et seulement si les vents sont favorables."

Jon pense à ce qu'un autre mois pourrait amener. Ce que ça _va _amener. Daenerys sera plus proche de l'accouchement, son état sera encore plus vulnérable que maintenant. Qu'est-ce que le stress des menaces incontrôlables et constantes de la Corneille à Trois Yeux feront à sa santé? Peut-être rien — mais Jon a perdu sa propre mère en couches et Daenerys a perdu la sienne, donc Jon ne peut pas s'en vouloir de s'inquiéter. Quand ils approcheront de l'accouchement, il veut que les choses soient aussi en sécurité que possible, aussi stables que possible. C'est trouver comment y arriver qui est difficile.

"Et le tuer est ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire?" lui demande Jon, sachant que, si elle dit oui, il se relèvera tout de suite pour le faire.

"Je ne suis pas réfractaire à d'autres suggestions. Je n'en connais simplement aucune autre. Je suppose qu'on pourrait faire essayer aux mestres tous les poisons qu'ils connaissent d'abord; si la combinaison le tue, eh bien, notre décision aura été prise pour nous. Et si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils réussissent à l'emprisonner dans son propre esprit, notre réponse sera plus claire que jamais."

Jon pense à leur réunion dans la salle du conseil hier. Tyrion a insisté qu'il croit que la Prêtresse Rouge pourrait chasser la Corneille à Trois Yeux du corps de Bran et leur rendre Bran. Imaginer le tuer maintenant, seulement pour apprendre plus tard qu'ils auraient pu le sauver, est insupportable — mais pas aussi insupportable que l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à Dany. Et c'est une menace très réelle là tout de suite, pas la théorie d'un homme qui croit avoir toutes les réponses à tout.

Jon pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et presse doucement, se soulevant suffisamment pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse, se disant qu'elle donne le _sentiment _d'être triste — il ne le comprend pas, mais il le sent dans tout, de la saveur de son baiser à l'effleurement de sa main. Ca ne va pas. Il se souvient toujours de toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises avant, toutes les fois qu'il l'a laissée toute seule à fermenter dans sa tristesse, et il a juré de ne plus jamais le faire. Il tient cette promesse comme il tient toutes les autres.

"Ce qu'on ne peut pas faire, c'est continuer d'attendre," continue-t-elle doucement, mettant fin à leur baiser. Il y a une pointe de désespoir dans ses paroles, dans ses yeux. Elle lui prend doucement le visage entre les mains et le regarde sérieusement. "Je ne peux pas lui donner une autre occasion de réessayer là où il a échoué."

"On ne le fera pas," jure Jon. Il la fait lever de sa chaise, la prenant dans son étreinte, ses doigts lui relevant le menton pour pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser. "C'est fini d'attendre Dany."

_Fini. _N'a-t-elle pas attendu assez longtemps pour être heureuse? N'a-t-il pas fait de même?

Il cherche dans ses yeux après ce regard qu'il connait si bien maintenant, cherchant pour voir ce qu'elle veut — pour voir ce qui la fera se sentir mieux. Il le voit dans ses yeux violets tandis qu'elle se rapproche de lui, ses mains se faufilant à l'intérieur de son peignoir pour tracer la plus basse de ses cicatrices, son souffle une douce chaleur contre son cou. Il ressent un peu de culpabilité quand ses doigts s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux, tirant et défaisant les tresses qu'Ezhi vient de faire, sa douceur le réveillant. Elle attrape ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec férocité. Il comprend, ressent la même chose, brûle avec elle, à ses côtés — ces temps-ci, semble-t-il, son désir se confond avec la fureur qu'il ressent envers la Corneille à Trois Yeux, le désespoir qu'il ressent de la garder en sécurité, jusqu'à être une force à part. Ne craignait-il pas que ça puisse se produire? Déjà même la première fois qu'il s'est donné à elle, il se l'est demandé. Comment pourrait-il ressentir du plaisir pareil et ne pas le désirer ardemment durant le restant de sa vie? Comment pourrait-il ne pas avoir envie de l'entendre haletante de plaisir aussi souvent qu'elle le veut bien?

Il la prend dans ses bras et prend son temps, se concentrant totalement sur la transformation de sa tristesse en plaisir comme le feu transforme le bois en cendre et, quand il y arrive, il murmure: "_avy jorrāelan,"_ l'honnêteté du sentiment défroissant les mots de sorte que, durant un instant, il pense que sa prononciation sonne véritablement naturelle à ses oreilles. D'un autre côté, il s'entend à peine par-dessus l'afflux de son propre sang.

Elle le corrige d'une voix haletante, l'ajustant pour qu'il lui parle de la façon intime dont seuls les amants parlent, et ça le fait seulement trembler plus fort, submergé. Il répète les mots en bougeant avec elle, rempli de pouvoir à l'idée de lui parler comme seul lui peut le faire, de la toucher comme seul lui peut le faire.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, une étrange pensée lui vient, sombre et percutante — vindicative: _que la Corneille à Trois Yeux regarde. Qu'il nous regarde maintenant. Alors il saura._

Il pense avec un esprit à moitié sauvage que ceci, là tout de suite, est l'antithèse de tout ce que la Corneille à Trois Yeux lui a montré, tout ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire faire — tout ce à quoi il voulait que Jon succombe. _Qu'il voit comme elle m'aime, comme elle halète dans ma bouche, comme elle m'attire plus profondément en elle, comme elle se contracte autour de moi et explose. Qu'il voit comme elle est vivante, son cœur battant la chamade sous mes caresses, son corps se cambrant et sa peau rougie de chaleur. Qu'il voit que personne ne peut nous éteindre._

_Regarde et tu verras._

* * *

II.

"Cette prophétie est une perte de temps. Je me demande combien de fois je vais encore devoir vous le dire?" salue Ser Davos.

Tyrion lève les yeux des papiers devant lui. Il regarde avec lassitude Davos entrer dans la salle du conseil, venant s'asseoir en face de Tyrion à sa place habituelle. Ils sont les seuls présents.

"Vous êtes en avance," ajoute Davos. "Le roi et la reine n'ont pas encore quitté leur chambre."

"Vous êtes en avance aussi," fait remarquer Tyrion, retournant à ses notes. Il ne prend pas la peine de dire à Ser Davos qu'il est là depuis l'aube, à se pencher sur la traduction de Daenerys de la lettre de la Prêtresse. Plus il la regarde, plus il trouve des interprétations. Il doit admettre qu'il est devenu obsédé

"J'espérais vous trouver," dit Davos.

Tyrion lève les yeux en entendant ça, légèrement surpris. Habituellement, Davos semble préférer lui parler en passant par Daenerys et Jon; il pense que Davos se méfie encore de lui, bien que Davos ne le lui a jamais dit franchement.

"Eh bien, vous m'avez trouvé," répond Tyrion, attendant.

Ser Davos joint ses mains par-dessus la table. "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour la Reine Daenerys qu'elle quitte Port-Réal jusqu'à ce que la Prêtresse arrive ici pour nous aider avec Bran Stark. Cela fait trois jours que nous vivons tous dans la peur — je me demande ce qu'environ vingt jours de plus amèneront."

Il a toute l'attention de Tyrion. "Elle ne va pas quitter Port-Réal. Savez-vous tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour arriver jusqu'ici?"

"Aye, je sais. Et je sais tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Je m'inquiète pour elle, Lord Tyrion. Nous sommes confrontés à une menace que nous ne comprenons pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous y prenons mal."

"Vous voudriez que nous lui tranchions la gorge dans son sommeil?" exige Tyrion. "Alors que cela pourrait empirer les choses — alors que nous pourrions peut-être trouver un moyen de sauver le vrai Bran, un garçon innocent?"

Davos secoue la tête. "Lord Tyrion, même si la Prêtresse peut utiliser sa magie pour 'secourir' Bran Stark, je doute qu'il restera grand-chose de lui. Quant à votre première plainte, je suis d'accord avec vous. C'est pour ça que je ne suggère pas de le tuer. Je suggère d'enlever sa cible de sa portée. S'il revient dans son corps et que nous lui donnons à nouveau des sédatifs, la reine pourra autre part et il ne le saura jamais. Sa sécurité est maintenant primordiale pour la sécurité de son futur règne."

Lord Tyrion se répète, d'un ton plus ferme cette fois. "Elle ne va pas quitter Port-Réal."

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon seigneur, j'étais à ses côtés ces derniers mois où vous n'étiez pas là, et c'est mon avis qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il a de mieux pour ce bébé."

Tyrion a envie de le réfuter —a envie démontrer fermement qu'_il_ connait mieux Daenerys, que c'est _lui _qui était avec elle en Essos, qui l'a suivie ici— mais il ne peut pas. Davos a raison: Tyrion n'était pas ici avec elle ces trois derniers mois. Malgré tout, il ne pense pas que le plan de Davos soit réaliste.

"Et où irait-elle? A Peyredragon? Bran Stark irait voir là en premier. A Winterfell, avec Jon? Eh bien, Sansa est en chemin pour ici, donc elle ne serait pas une menace, mais Bran irait voir là aussi. Sa vision n'est pas limitée à ce qui est simplement devant lui ou à sa portée. Il pourrait la trouver. Et il la trouverait. En attendant, si elle s'en va, nous serons sans notre reine et les progrès que nous avons construits s'effondreront. Je l'ai déjà vu se produire."

"Peut-être qu'elle pourrait retourner en Essos pour le moment?"

"Et que se passera-t-il ici? Westeros retombera dans le chaos?"

"Non. Nous pouvons établir un conseil pour gouverner en son absence."

Quelque chose vient à l'esprit de Tyrion, même s'il sait avant de le dire que ça ne fonctionnera jamais. "Si nous pouvons convaincre le roi de rester…"

"Ce serait bien plus stable en théorie, oui, mais Jon a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'a aucune intention se séparer d'elle à nouveau."

"Même si c'est pour sa sécurité à elle? La sécurité de leur royaume?"

Davos secoue la tête. "Il ne le verra pas de cette façon. Et aucun sermon de notre part ne le fera changer d'avis."

"L'amour est de la stupidité," dit Tyrion. "C'est de l'aveuglement."

"Ca peut aussi être de la puissance. Qui se bat avec plus d'effort que quelqu'un qui essaye de protéger ceux qu'il aime? C'est l'amour qui rend notre reine bonne — son amour pour son peuple. Et, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis personnellement d'accord avec Jon qu'il devrait rester à ses côtés."

"A moins qu'_il_ ne soit l'instrument que Bran essaye d'utiliser."

Davos prend un air renfrogné. "Si une partie de vous pense toujours qu'il se retournera contre la reine—"

"Vous ne l'avez pas vu quand que nous étions partis. Moi si," dit Tyrion. Sous sa main, il peut sentir le papier contenant la traduction de Dany. _L'heure est venue de rompre le lien entre l'imposteur et la famille, car il y a des terreurs cachées à l'intérieur qui cherchent à détruire le prince ou la princesse fut promis. _"Il était affaibli mentalement. Il n'était pas lui-même. Qui peut dire que Bran ne le refera pas? Qui peut dire qu'il ne trouvera pas un moyen de—"

"Jon Snow est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse — et le plus honorable. Le jour où il laissera un idiot crapuleux le persuader par la ruse d'assassiner la femme qu'il aime est le jour où les Dorniens arrêteront de faire du vin. Vous avez raison de craindre Bran, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de douter de Jon. Il y a des hommes là dehors assez faibles et lâches pour se laisser transformer en traîtres, fratricides et régicides, mais Jon n'est pas l'un d'entre eux et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera jamais croire le contraire."

Tyrion soulève la traduction, "Cette prophétie—"

" La prophétie est _merdique_," dit Davos, ses yeux brillant d'agacement. "Stannis a laissé ce foutu truc le conduire à la folie et pourquoi? Le mal que la Femme Rouge a tellement insisté allait venir est venu, et il a été vaincu."

" Mais c'est ça qui est tellement intéressant," dit Tyrion avec enthousiasme, tendant la main pour attraper un petit livre relié par un tissu. "Ce livre est l'un des nombreux livres d'archives sur les prophéties — pas le grand livre qui englobe tout à Volantis, celui-là est interdit, mais un livre avec moins de prophéties publiées pour que les fidèles puissent les lire — et Melisandre n'a pas toujours prédit que la princesse qui fût promise devrait vaincre le Roi de la Nuit pour ramener l'aube, ni même les Marcheurs Blancs. Ecoutez ça—" Davos commence à protester mais Tyrion parle plus fort que lui— "Ecoutez simplement! Un instant! Vous n'y croyez pas, d'accord, oui, je l'ai compris — mais si vous aimez la reine et votre honorable Roi Jon, vous allez écouter tout ce qui pourrait être une sorte de risque pour eux!"

Ser Davos se pétrit le front, contrarié, mais il n'interrompt plus.

Tyrion parvient à trouver rapidement la page: il l'a regardée tellement souvent que le livre s'ouvre naturellement à cette page, le dos usé et résigné.

"A une époque, Melisandre a rapporté avoir vu un 'un visage de bois, un cadavre blanc, un millier d'yeux rouges flottant dans les flammes dansantes. A côté de lui, un garçon avec visage de loup, qui a penché la tête en arrière et hurlé'."

Tyrion regarde Ser Davos avec emphase. Il a des frissons avec ce qu'il a lu, certain d'être tombé sur un grand savoir. Ser Davos, en revanche, est indifférent.

"Je dois supposer que le garçon qui hurle est Bran Stark?"

"Oui! Oui! Et le millier d'yeux et le visage de bois — il n'y a presque rien du tout d'écrit sur 'la corneille à trois yeux', mais quelques choses étranges sur lesquelles je suis tombé semblent, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'associer aux Arbres-Cœurs et à la Vervue…. Un visage de bois et un millier d'yeux! Ce n'est pas tout, non plus — à la fin, elle a dit: 'Il m'a vue. Il m'a vue.'."

Ca a fait peur à Tyrion la première fois qu'il l'a lu. Mais, de nouveau, Ser Davos ne semble pas beaucoup s'en soucier. Tyrion se demande s'il s'est mal débrouillé pour l'expliquer, mais il réalise vite que Ser Davos est simplement inflexible à ce sujet.

"Melisandre a fait brûler vive une petite fille innocente à Stannis. La Femme Rouge était aussi malveillante et folle qu'on peut l'être. Je ne crois à aucune des absurdités qu'elle a vues dans les flammes de son terrible Dieu Rouge."

Tyrion refuse de se laisser influencer. "Eh bien, je crois non seulement à ce qu'elle a dit mais également à ce que la Grande Prêtresse Kinvara a dit. Je crois que Daenerys est la princesse qui fût promise et je crois que Bran est l'ennemi qui doit être vaincu. Comment ne le pouvez-vous pas?"

"Je crois qu'elle est Daenerys du Typhon, Reine des Sept Royaumes — les royaumes qui ont besoin d'elle. C'est ça que je crois. C'est ça qui importe."

"Alors vous êtes la Main parfaite pour Jon Snow," dit Tyrion, aussi agacé que Davos. "Il ne veut pas l'entendre non plus. Vous êtes pratiquement du même avis."

"Notre roi a du bon sens," rétorque froidement Davos. "Et notre reine aussi. J'espère que, quand je suggérerai mes réflexions sur ce qui doit être fait, vous me soutiendrez."

Tyrion regarde à nouveau ses notes. Non pour la première fois de sa vie, ça le frustre et déconcerte que les gens n'arrivent pas à voir ce qu'il voit, que la connaissance qui est tellement flagrante pour son esprit soit totalement ignorée par les leurs. _Surtout _ça. Si Ser Davos et le Roi Jon aiment autant la reine qu'ils le disent, ne devraient-ils pas être autant soucieux de comprendre cette prophétie que Tyrion ?

"Je vais y réfléchir." C'est tout ce qu'il peut promettre.

* * *

III.

"Est-ce que tu vas la lire ou simplement la regarder fixement?"

Arya ne lève pas les yeux de la lettre scellée sur ses genoux. Elle écoute les pas approchant de Ver Gris, se tournant pour regarder une fois qu'il est arrêté devant elle. Il n'a nulle part où s'asseoir; elle-même est installée sur une pile de gravats qu'elle a rassemblée comme un siège. Les Cellules Noires ne se sont pas très hautes sur la liste des zones à réparer.

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé," répond Arya. Elle trace distraitement le _y_ de son nom, son cœur s'emballe avec excitation et se serre avec appréhension. "Je crois que je vais la regarder fixement."

Ver Gris joint ses mains devant lui et fait un signe de la tête vers la lettre. "Lord Gendry?"

Les yeux Arya se lèvent vers ceux de Ver Gris, surprise. Il hoche la tête, trouvant clairement la réponse à sa question dans son expression.

"La première fois que j'ai jamais ressenti de la peur était quand j'aimais Missandei," lui dit-il. Arya entend comme sa voix s'entrecoupe sur le nom de Missandei mais, lorsqu'elle lève le regard, son visage est aussi impassible que d'habitude. "L'amour est effrayant. Etre sans l'être qu'on aime est la véritable peur."

Arya hausse les épaules et range la lettre dans une poche intérieure de sa chemise. "Il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce monde qui sont effrayantes."

"Pas comme ça," dit doucement Ver Gris.

Arya n'a pas envie d'en parler et il semble le sentir. Il fait un signe de tête vers la cellule de Bran.

"Du mouvement?" demande-t-il.

"Non," répond Arya. "Le mestre a versé de l'eau glacée sur lui et lui a piqué la peau d'aiguilles pour essayer de le ramener dans son corps, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné."

C'était difficile à regarder pour elle. Même si elle sait que ce n'est pas Bran, ça l'_est_. Voir sa peau plantée par les aiguilles et de l'eau glacée déversée sur lui était difficile, mais elle s'y est forcée. Elle n'a aucune intention de laisser qui que ce soit vraiment le torturer. Si c'est le corps de Bran, c'est la douleur de Bran. Elle préférerait lui trancher la gorge elle-même et en finir. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait que quelqu'un fasse si c'était elle.

"Quelque chose est arrivé à la Reine Daenerys ce matin," dit Ver Gris et Arya sent son cœur sombrer dans ses orteils. Elle se tourne pour le regardant, ses lèvres s'ouvrant avec horreur, mais il la rassure rapidement. "Elle va bien. Mais quelqu'un a empoisonné son thé."

Arya se lève. "Ce n'est pas _bien._"

Elle pense à comme la reine était en proie aux tourments de Bran, comme elle tremblait de peur à chaque fois qu'elle ne faisait que mordre dans un morceau de pain. Comme les os de son visage sont devenus plus saillants, ses poignets plus fins. Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Elle est accablée par la culpabilité. La seule raison pour laquelle elle est là aujourd'hui et non avec Daenerys et Jon, c'est parce que Ghost était roulé en boule devant la porte de leur chambre toute la nuit, refusant d'aller où que ce soit d'autre ou de laisser qui que ce soit entrer, et elle pensait que la protection de Ghost était aussi bien que ce qu'elle pouvait donner. Mais Ghost ne connait pas toutes les sortes de danger de leur monde comme Arya.

"Non," dit Ver Gris. "Ca ne l'est pas, mais elle ne l'a pas bu. Ils s'en sont rendus compte avant."

"Je ne comprends pas. Ca fait des mois que tu as fait confisquer tous les poisons qu'ils pouvaient trouver à tes soldats. Ils ont fouillé la Crypte-aux-Vierges du sol au plafond, les ruines du Donjon Rouge — partout où du poison aurait pu être stocké ou utilisé durant le règne de Cersei. Où est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé du poison? La personne qui l'a fait a-t-elle été exécutée? Qu'en est-il des soldats qui montent la garde dans la cuisine — ils ont simplement laissé ça se produire?"

"Les soldats n'ont pas réalisé ce que c'était. C'était un thé que les guérisseurs font pour les femmes qui ne veulent pas être enceintes. C'aurait tué le bébé si elle l'avait bu, a dit le mestre. La fille de la cuisine qui l'a préparé était évanouie par terre quand Mouche Rouge et moi sommes aller la chercher. Ils pensent que la Corneille à Trois Yeux est rentrée dans sa tête… elle a repris conscience mais, tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est répété la même chose en boucle. _Pastansy, pastansy. _Ils pensent qu'il lui a fait de vrais dégâts."

Arya jette un regard en direction de la cellule de Bran en entendant ça. Sa main trouve Aiguille. Elle aimerait qu'ils la laissent simplement le tuer et en finir avec ça. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour tout le monde.

"Où sont-ils maintenant? Mon frère et Daenerys?" demande Arya. Elle veut qu'ils soient à ses côtés. Elle ne peut protéger personne si elle ne les voit pas. De mauvaises choses arrivent aux gens qu'elle aime quand ils sont loin d'elle; elle ne va plus revivre ça.

"Ils sont en route ici avec le mestre. Il a des poisons qu'il veut essayer." Ver Gris marque une pause. "Je pense que les poisons sont une perte de temps."

Arya croise son regard. Elle voit, dans le regard qu'ils échangent, qu'il pense la même chose qu'elle à ce sujet, mais il n'interviendrait jamais contre la reine ni contre ses décisions. Et ils reconnaissent tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas de décision facile ici, rien de tout blanc ou tout noir.

"Moi aussi. Mais je pense que Jon a besoin d'avoir l'impression d'avoir tout essayé," admet Arya.

"Le bébé est plus important que toute tranquillité d'esprit," dit fermement Ver Gris.

A ce sujet, Arya est également d'accord. C'est pour ça qu'elle est prête à manier l'épée elle-même. Elle vivrait avec ça comme elle a vécu avec tout le reste si ça voulait dire qu'elle pourra tenir cette petite fille aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux violets ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

"Oui. Et personne ne serait plus d'accord avec ça que Daenerys et Jon."

Ver Gris fait quelques pas sur le côté et regarde dans la cellule de Bran. Arya sait immédiatement que quelque chose est différent par la façon dont il agrippe soudainement sa lance, ses épaules se raidissant. Elle marche jusqu'où il se tient, dégainant Aiguille, et regarde à l'intérieur.

Bran soutient son regard.

Son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Arya rengaine lentement Aiguille. Elle pose sa main sur un barreau de sa cellule.

"Bonjour, Bran," essaye-t-elle. Il ne lui a pas encore parlé jusqu'à présent, mais elle a peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau si elle n'essaye pas quelque chose.

Il semble épuisé. Il porte sa main à sa gorge, caillée de sang à cause de l'égratignure qu'il a eue des mains de Jon durant leur confrontation trois jours plus tôt.

"Eau," demande-t-il, la voix rauque.

De la souffrance gonfle dans la poitrine d'Arya. Elle lève les yeux vers Ver Gris. Il fronce les sourcils en réponse.

"Nous devrions attendre la reine et le roi," chuchote Ver Gris.

La main de Bran tremble cependant. Ses lèvres sont tellement sèches qu'elles sont craquelées et saignent. Arya reste debout, là, avec incertitude durant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la souffrance, et puis elle se dirige jusqu'au tas de briques où la cruche d'eau est posée. Elle remplit un verre et, quand Ver Gris lui attrape la main, elle se dégage.

"Daenerys et Jon comprendront tous les deux pourquoi je l'ai fait," dit-elle avec fermeté. Elle le croit. "Ta reine n'autorise pas la souffrance. Ou me suis-je trompée à son sujet?"

Ver Gris marque une pause, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Arya. Et puis il s'écarte et se tourne pour déverrouiller la cellule.

Arya sait qu'elle devrait se sentir hésitante, effrayée, mais c'est dur de voir autre chose que _Bran_. Il a l'air jeune, malade — effrayé. Arya traîne l'unique chaise dans la pièce et s'assied près de son lit. Elle tend la main avec hésitation et l'aide à s'asseoir, lui passant ensuite le verre. Ca s'avère être une erreur: ses mains tremblent si fort qu'il en renverse la moitié sur lui. Arya le reprend rapidement et regarde vers Ver Gris.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais faire venir quelqu'un? Il nous faut une serviette ou des vêtements de rechange ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il ne bouge pas. "Je ne te laisse pas ici toute seule."

Arya lâche un petit rire dédaigneux et lance un regard prononcé à Bran, qui tremble maintenant tellement fort qu'Arya tend presque la main pour lui sentir le front, pensant qu'il a peut-être contracté une maladie. Ver Gris n'est pas rassuré.

"La Reine Daenerys n'aimerait pas," est tout ce qu'il dit et Arya voudrait le contredire, mais il a raison. Daenerys n'aime pas qu'Arya soit là tout court et elle n'apprécierait particulièrement pas qu'elle soit ici toute seule. Elle décide qu'elle va attendre qu'ils arrivent puis qu'elle ira chercher quelqu'un elle-même.

Elle rencontre les yeux de Bran en portant attentivement le verre d'eau à ses lèvres pour lui, le penchant lentement. Il prend une gorgée pénible, perdant presque la moitié de l'eau, et puis attrape désespérément le verre. Il l'agrippe fort et le penche, le vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Arya déglutit difficilement.

"Plus?" demande-t-elle.

"Oui," graille-t-il. Elle commence à se lever et puis elle entend, sa voix larmoyante: "Arya?"

Elle se fige. Elle tourne rapidement sur elle-même, son cœur tressautant douloureusement. Elle scrute le visage de Bran, se disant qu'elle s'imagine l'étincelle familière qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Se disant qu'elle s'imagine _Bran_.

"Oui," répond-elle. Elle revient près de lui. Elle remarque que ses mains à elle tremblent maintenant, et sa gorge ne cesse d'essayer de se recoudre. "Oui. C'est Arya."

Quand il sourit, c'est le sourire de Bran. Bran. Le même sourire qui ornait son visage quand il était petit garçon. Le même sourire qu'il faisait durant les leçons d'équitation ou en courant dans les cryptes, en explorant avec Arya. Ca met les larmes aux yeux d'Arya — elle ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, et elle a tellement peur que, si elle dit autre chose, il dira quelque chose qui montrera qu'il est vraiment juste la Corneille à Trois Yeux, et elle n'est pas vraiment sure de pouvoir supporter ce déchirement. Ce serait comme le perdre à nouveau.

Mais ses lèvres sont toujours tellement sèches; elle ne peut pas rester plantée là, bouche bée, comme une idiote. Il a besoin d'elle. Il a besoin de sa sœur. Elle est sur le point de se lever pour aller chercher la cruche quand elle est soudainement tendue devant elle. Elle se tourne et lève les yeux. La reine est inexpressive, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Bran. Arya prend la cruche avec hésitation, ne sachant pas bien quand Daenerys est arrivée. A côté de Daenerys, Jon se tient stoïquement, son bras enroulé presque de façon possessive autour de sa taille.

Ils observent tous la série d'émotions la plus étrange passer sur le visage de Bran. De la joie, durant un instant, lorsqu'il regarde Jon. De la confusion, ensuite, tandis qu'il contemple Daenerys, son gros ventre et le bras de Jon autour de sa taille. Une douleur profonde — il convulse, sa main se levant pour frapper son front. Et puis, tout à coup, absolument rien du tout. Une absence d'expression froide, comme si quelqu'un avait éteint les lumières derrière ses yeux.

Arya n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle regarde ses yeux et, cette fois, elle voit la Corneille à Trois Yeux aussi facilement qu'elle voit son propre reflet dans un miroir.

Arya se tourne immédiatement pour faire face à son frère et Daenerys, désespérée. "Il était là. Il était là, Bran était là, je l'ai vu—"

"Arya—"

"Non, Jon! Il l'était! Il était— il était Bran!" insiste Arya, devenant rapidement bouleversée. "Il avait ses yeux et son sourire et il me connaissait, il _me __connaissait_—"

"Arrête," interrompt fermement Jon. "Tu ne fais que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour nous."

"Je ne mentirais pas! Jon, j'ai vu—"

"Dany," dit soudainement Jon, interrompant Arya. Daenerys s'écarte de la main de Jon et se tourne, marchant jusqu'au siège où était Arya. Jon jure entre ses dents.

"Non," insiste-t-il.

Daenerys tire le siège en arrière pour être hors de portée de Bran, s'asseyant malgré les protestations de Jon. Elle attrape la main de Jon aussitôt qu'elle est assise, la tenant fermement. Le réconfortant.

Arya n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a vu, mais elle se déplace de l'autre côté de Daenerys, son inquiétude plus pressante à cet instant. Parce que Bran était peut-être là avant, mais il ne l'est plus maintenant. Maintenant, il est la Corneille à Trois Yeux et il regarde Daenerys comme si c'était une proie.

"Vous avez vraiment fait du mal à cette fille," dit Daenerys à Bran. "Et tout ça pour rien. C'est encore une autre chose pour laquelle vous allez devoir rendre des comptes."

Il penche la tête sur le côté. "Et à _qui_ pourrais-je être forcé de rendre des comptes? Toi?"

Il lâche un rire. Arya a l'impression qu'elle pourrait éclater de fierté et d'admiration quand elle regarde Daenerys: elle sourit calmement, ne montrant pas la plus petite réaction aux provocations de Bran.

"Peut-être. Ou le roi. Ou notre dragon. Ou notre loup géant." Daenerys se penche en avant — pas assez près pour que la Corneille à Trois Yeux puisse la toucher, mais assez près pour que, quand elle chuchote, ça ne semble véritablement destiné que pour ses oreilles à lui. "Si je me sens particulièrement aimable, je vous laisserai choisir."

Son sourire glisse de son visage aussi rapidement qu'un clin d'œil. Son assurance semble le déranger. Il ne semble que _plus _dérangé quand le mestre entre, apportant un verre de liquide brun foncé avec lui.

"Voilà comment ça fonctionne," lui dit Daenerys. "Vous allez boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte dégoûtante de ceci. Si vous refusez, nous vous enchaînerons pour enfoncer un tube dans la gorge et vous le donner de force. A nouveau, je vous propose un choix. Je suis une grande défenseuse de ce genre de choses — les choix."

Arya regarde désespérément Jon. Il rencontre son regard, lui faisant un petit hochement de la tête. Arya ne sait pas ce que ça signifie: elle espère que ça veut dire que, quoi que ce liquide sombre soit, ça ne tuera pas Bran, mais peut-être qu'il lui dit que c'est ce qui doit être fait. Et ça ne l'est _pas_. Elle a vu Bran— elle l'a vu. Comment peut-elle rester plantée là, à les laisser le détruire maintenant?

La Corneille à Trois Yeux est silencieux. Il rit à nouveau quelques instants plus tard.

"Un poison de vérité?"

"Oui. Le premier de nombreux poisons que nous avons ici à essayer, la plupart nous ayant été envoyés des mestres de tout le royaume. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de partir avant que vous — quoi que vous soyez—ayez disparu."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de faire venir plus de chaises," commente la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

Daenerys fait un signe de tête à Ver Gris, qui amène le verre jusqu'à Bran.

"_Buvez,_" ordonne Daenerys, sa voix plus autoritaire qu'Arya ne l'a jamais entendue et pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, semblant toujours douce. C'est la dualité de la chose qui fait dresser les poils d'Arya. "_Maintenant_."

Arya ne peut s'empêcher d'être décontenancée: elle n'a encore jamais vu Daenerys comme ça. Elle regarde Jon, se demandant si lui oui, mais il ne semble pas du tout surpris. Au lieu de ça, il regarde intensément la Corneille à Trois Yeux, sa main posée sur Grand-Griffe.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux semble décider que le boire est dans son intérêt. Il prend le verre de Ver Gris et commence à le boire résolument. Si ça a un goût désagréable, il ne le montre pas. Il vide le verre en un laps de temps surprenant et puis le retend à Ver Gris.

"Comme ça te fait plaisir, Majesté," commente la Corneille à Trois Yeux, mais Arya entend ce que ça veut vraiment dire: _va te faire foutre._

"Oh, ça me fait plaisir," lui assure Daenerys. "Ca devrait bientôt se mettre en place. De quoi devrions-nous parler en attendant?"

"Hmm," réfléchit la Corneille à Trois Yeux, son ton dégoulinant de rancœur. "D'autres choses qui te font plaisir."

Ses yeux se tournent vers Jon. Arya voit la main de Jon se resserrer sur Grand-Griffe. Il lui faut une seconde pour comprendre ce que la Corneille à Trois Yeux est en train de dire; elle est choquée avant tout, n'ayant jamais vu ce côté-_là_ de la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Là où il était mollement indifférent avant, il est froid et malveillant.

"Nous devrions le bâillonner," dit Ver Gris à Daenerys, dégoûté. "Jusqu'à ce que le breuvage fasse effet."

"Non, laisse-le parler," dit Daenerys, non affectée, les yeux toujours sur Bran. "Les imbéciles qui parlent avec haine montrent plus que ceux qui restent assis en silence."

La Corneille à Trois Yeux n'a d'yeux que pour Jon maintenant. Le regard qu'ils échangent est long et rempli d'hostilité; Arya ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'ils ont une conversation silencieuse.

"Tu as vu," déclare Jon plutôt que demande, sa voix aussi froide et cinglante que la glace. "Bien."

La Corneille à Trois Yeux se tait tellement longtemps qu'Arya pense qu'il ne va pas répondre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu, mais quoi que c'était semble l'avoir véritablement rendu furieux.

"Tu penses t'être montré plus malin que moi," siffle finalement la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Tu es un idiot."

"Tu as échoué," dit simplement Jon. Il se rapproche du lit, toisant la Corneille à Trois Yeux, les yeux durs. "Je ne ferai jamais ce que tu veux. Je ne me retournerai _jamais _contre elle. Jamais. Je me fous de ce que tu essayes. Tu as beaucoup essayé. Et tu es plus loin de cet objectif que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je m'enfoncerais un poignard dans mon propre cœur avant de le plonger dans le sien. Fais-la devenir folle — je ne le ferai quand même pas. Fais-lui raser Port-Réal, Dorne, les Iles de Fer, Winterfell— je m'en fiche. En fin de compte, quand elle rentrera à la maison, couverte de cendres et de suie et de sang, ce sera exactement comme ce que tu as vu."

Pour la première fois, Arya regarde Jon et elle voit un vrai Targaryen. Elle n'est pas sûre de comment elle le prend. Elle sait, évidemment, qu'il ne le pense pas. Il s'en préoccuperait si Daenerys incendiait le monde. Mais il sait aussi bien qu'Arya que Daenerys ne le _ferait pas. _Même si Arya le sait, elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Jon avec surprise parce qu'il prononce ces mots tellement intensément, tellement obscurément, qu'elle le croit presque.

"Tu penses avoir le contrôle de toi-même?" nargue la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Il soulève les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu le penses _vraiment_, Jon? Véritablement? La passion a deux visages: l'un est peut-être l'amour, mais l'autre est la violence."

Jon secoue la tête, inflexible. Arya en est contente.

"Non. Ca ne marchera pas. Et je pense que tu le sais. Est-ce pour ça que tu as blessé cette fille? Tu deviens désespéré?"

La Corneille à Trois Yeux se renfrogne. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire ça."

Juste après l'avoir admis, son visage se plisse avec irritation, comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire les mots qu'il a dits. Arya jette un rapide coup d'œil à Daenerys. Daenerys sourit doucement, tellement rapidement qu'Arya le rate presque. Elle suppose que le poison a fait effet.

"Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Je ne peux que présumer que tu lui as fait quelque chose de différent qu'à Daenerys et moi," presse Jon.

Il semble lutter contre quelque chose — Arya se demande s'il essaye de résister à l'envie de parler. Il semblait certainement très confiant avant que le poison ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il semble autant paniqué maintenant.

"Non," répond-il enfin, perdant une bataille de volontés avec lui-même. "C'était exactement ce que j'essayais de faire avec toi et Daenerys. Sauf que, cette fois, j'ai réussi. Le cerveau de la fille était facile à pénétrer."

"Et les nôtres ne le sont pas?" interroge Daenerys.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil, toujours renfrogné. Il lève les bras pour se presser le front mais, bien entendu, ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Arya peut presque voir le moment où le poison libère complètement toutes ses inhibitions: ses mains retombent de son visage et il se détend contre la tête du lit, de la sérénité inondant ses traits. Arya voit Jon se rapprocher de Daenerys; le regard que les deux échangent n'est rien de moins que victorieux.

"Non," répond enfin la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Il fixe le mur maintenant, répondant sans même s'en rendre compte. "Avec un effort important, je peux entrer juste assez pour planter des idées, des visions et, parfois, des émotions — surtout toi, Jon; tu t'es avérée un peu plus éprouvante Daenerys— mais je ne peux pas complètement rentrer comme j'ai pu avec cette fille. Prendre le contrôle avec des humains est difficile et souvent impossible, mais plus l'esprit est faible, plus c'est facile. Je suis presque entré dans _ton_ esprit de cette façon, Daenerys, quand tu faisais voler ton dragon au-dessus de Port-Réal. C'est ce que j'avais prévu depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai aidé à orchestrer toutes tes pertes, je me suis assuré que Jon découvre sa véritable identité au pire moment possible pour vous éloigner et, juste au moment où j'allais profiter de ta faiblesse mentale, tu as été assommée. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec toi pendant que tu étais inconsciente dans un lit. J'ai dû me réorganiser. Réviser mon plan."

Arya et Ver Gris échangent un regard. Arya pense soudainement aux paroles de Ver Gris de tout à l'heure. _Etre sans l'être qu'on aime est la véritable peur. _Elle admire comme il garde la tête haute, comme il est fort de ne pas plonger sa lance dans la poitrine de la Corneille à Trois Yeux à cet instant même avec l'implication qu'il _savait _que Missandei allait mourir — et qu'il l'a quand même laissé faire. Pire, qu'il l'avait projeté — espéré que ça arrive.

"Si vous aviez réussi à entrer dans mon esprit de cette façon, que m'auriez-vous fait faire?" demande Daenerys. Elle semble relativement calme pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de se faire dire qu'une entité a essayé de l'envahir complètement et de la contrôler.

Elle demande mais elle semble savoir. Elle répond à sa propre question avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

"Réduire Port-Réal en cendres? Comme vous avez essayé de dire à Jon que j'avais fait. Comme vous l'avez dit à Sansa," réalise-t-elle.

"Oui. Ca ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne réussirais pas. J'avais testé ta résilience mentale tout le temps que tu étais à Peyredragon; tu n'avais jamais été aussi bas au moment où tu t'es envolée. C'aurait dû être facile — du moins, aussi facile que ça pouvait être. Tu n'es pas facile à contrôler."

Daenerys porte sa main à l'endroit où sa blessure à la tête était. Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Jon oui, par contre.

"Et qu'est-ce qui venait ensuite?" Exige Jon. "Tu lui fais brûler Port-Réal et tous ses innocents— puis quoi?"

"Tu connais la réponse de celle-là, Jon," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux en tskant. "Tu peux y répondre par toi-même."

Les mots s'effondrent de ses lèvres, inertes et vides. "Je la tue. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis convaincu de la tuer."

"Oui. J'avais tout aligné pour la faire se retourner contre Tyrion Lannister, ce qui aurait poussé Tyrion à se retourner contre elle, ce qui lui aurait fait faire ce qu'il fait de mieux — parler et manipuler. Dans ton état affaibli, ta certitude laissant place à l'incertitude, j'aurais eu la place pour entrer et t'influencer _toi_." Il y a une courte pause. Il rencontre le regard de Jon. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de prendre pleinement ton contrôle comme je l'avais prévu avec elle. Etant donné la facilité avec laquelle tu t'es retourné contre elle et tu as trahi sa confiance à Winterfell —la rapidité avec laquelle tu l'as repoussée— je ne pensais pas que j'aurais même eu besoin de contrôler ton esprit pour te le faire faire, juste planter quelques suspicions, quelques émotions. La rapidité avec laquelle le sang se retourne l'un contre l'autre — surtout ton sang."

"Et maintenant?" demande Jon.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux tourne à nouveau la tête sur le côté, pensif. Arya se demande comment quelque chose d'aussi anodin peut la mettre autant mal à l'aise.

"Maintenant je comprends que je vais devoir essayer d'autres façons."

Ce commentaire pèse sur eux tous, sinistre et menaçant. C'est Daenerys qui brise le silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient après? Jon nous assassine, moi et notre enfant — puis quoi? Vous ne voulez sûrement pas Jon sur le Trône?"

"Non," répond la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Il ne serait pas sur le Trône. Ca n'a jamais été le plan. J'ai dit ça à Sansa Stark, oui, mais seulement parce que je savais que, si je voulais la manipuler contre vous deux, ça devait faire un joli tableau. Elle devait se sentir vertueuse, comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'important pour le bien commun non seulement du royaume, mais de sa famille et d'elle-même. Donc je lui ai dit que Daenerys allait devenir folle, que tu serais sur le Trône, Jon, et que tu ferais d'elle la Reine du Nord. Ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ce pourquoi elle priait tous les soirs. Mais tu n'allais jamais l'être. Si tu détruisais Daenerys, tu te serais aussi détruit toi-même. Tu aurais été envoyé au Mur — envoyé par ta propre famille, comme je le prévoyais. Pas le premier Targaryen à qui ça arrivait. Non, tu n'aurais pas régné. J'aurais régné. Je le règnerai."

Personne ne sait comment répondre à ça. Etrangement, quand Arya regarde vers le roi et la reine, elle pense qu'ils vont peut-être se mettre à rire pendant un instant.

"Nous prenez-vous pour des imbéciles?" exige finalement Daenerys. Elle se tourne pour regarder le mestre derrière elle. "Je croyais que vous aviez dit que le poison durerait une heure?"

Sa voix migre jusqu'à eux de l'extérieur de la cellule. "Il devrait. Et il est cinq fois plus fort que ce que les gens reçoivent normalement."

Daenerys se retourne, clouant la Corneille à Trois Yeux avec un regard furieux.

"Vous sur le Trône. Pourquoi? Pourquoi la Corneille à Trois Yeux se préoccupe-t-elle d'un Trône?"

Il cligne des yeux en la regardant. "Pourquoi te préoccupes-_tu _du Trône?"

"Je suis sur le Trône pour prendre soin de mon peuple. Pour régner sur eux avec justice et compassion," répond-elle. "C'est mon droit de naissance."

"Pour ça et de bien d'autres façons, Daenerys Targaryen, toi et moi sommes semblables. Ta réponse, aussi jolie qu'elle était, se résume à une chose: pour régner. Tu es sur le Trône pour régner. C'est ce que _je _ferai."

Daenerys se penche en avant sur son siège, fixant intensément la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Et quel genre de roi avez-vous l'intention d'être, Bran?"

Il regarde Daenerys avec dégoût. "Je ne suis pas plus Bran Stark que je suis cette fille de la cuisine couchée, abrutie, dans son lit."

Arya a le sentiment que Daenerys capte quelque chose qui leur échappe: elle observe chaque changement de l'expression de la Corneille à Trois Yeux d'un œil calculateur et sa question suivant est étrange pour Arya. La question suivante d'Arya aurait été de savoir _pourquoi _il a choisi Bran, pourquoi il est à l'intérieur de Bran depuis si longtemps. Mais les pensées de Daenerys sont ailleurs.

"Alors comment dois-je vous appeler? J'ai l'intention de vous parler jusqu'à ce que je comprenne, donc je devrais pouvoir vous appeler d'une certaine façon en attendant. Avez-vous un nom ? En avez-vous déjà eu un ? Vous devez en avoir eu un, à un moment donné."

"Il y a longtemps maintenant," dit-il. Il se détourne du regard de Daenerys et lève les yeux, regardant par l'un des nombreux trous dans le plafond. "J'ai eu une mère autrefois, un nom. Un amour. Du pouvoir. Un rang. Et puis, tout d'un coup, plus rien. Le sang s'est retourné contre le sang et je me suis tourné vers moi-même."

Arya est aussi surprise que les autres quand c'est sa voix qui brise le silence.

"L'amour peut être la chose la plus effrayante," dit-elle, répétant les paroles de tout à l'heure de Ver Gris. Elle sent son regard sur le profil de son visage, mais elle fixe la Corneille à Trois Yeux avec détermination. Si c'est vrai que l'amour est la peur — et donc la faiblesse— elle pense que c'est un bon endroit pour commencer à faire tomber des réponses.

"Effrayante? Non," dit-il et son rire semble cinglant. "Je n'avais pas peur. Mille yeux et un seul que j'avais, déjà à l'époque — que craint-on quand on peut tout voir? Non. L'amour n'était pas la peur. L'amour était un dégoût amer, une déception furieuse." Il regard Jon. Peu importe à quel point ça semble le faire souffrir, il ne parvient pas à empêcher les mots de s'écouler de ses lèvres. "J'étais toi autrefois. Au lit avec une femme que je désirais plus que tout — la nourriture, l'eau, l'air, n'importe quoi. Magnifique qu'elle était. Ses cheveux, comme les siens." Il lance un rapide coup d'œil hargneux à Daenerys avant de se retourner vers Jon. "De l'argenté brillant, aussi doux que la soie. Ses yeux, un vert et un bleu, la dualité de la mer. Et elle m'a accepté dans son lit — tout comme toi — et sais-tu ce qu'elle a fait ensuite? A chaque fois?"

Arya sait. Parce qu'elle l'a fait. "Elle t'a chassé. Elle a refusé tes demandes en mariage. J'imagine qu'il y en a eu beaucoup."

"Je n'étais pas assez pour elle. C'est une autre manière dont nous finirons pareillement, Jon."

Sa tentative pour semer la discorde entre le roi et la reine tombe à plat. Arya ne voit même pas un éclair d'inquiétude sur le visage de son frère, ni aucune sorte d'incertitude sur celui de la reine.

"Est-ce cela alors? Une vengeance contre ton amour perdu depuis longtemps? Qui était-ce? La Reine Rhaella?" exige Jon. "Tu semblais lui prêter une attention particulière quand tu me tourmentais avec ces visions."

La Corneille à Trois Yeux se met à rire en entendant ça comme si c'était absolument absurde. "Rhaella Targaryen? Est-ce la Targaryen la plus ravissante qui peut te venir à l'esprit? Rhaella Targaryen n'était rien — une femme ennuyeuse, insipide en comparaison. Non, ma sœur éclipsait la Reine Rhaella en tous points."

_Sœur, __pense _Arya, résistant à l'envie de faire une grimace. Elle commence automatiquement à essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'elle a appris de la lignée des Targaryen durant ses nombreux cours d'histoire avec Septa Mordane, mais si elle se souvient bien, Daenerys (et Jon) sont les seuls qui sont toujours en vie, qui pourraient même probablement être toujours en vie. Elle regarde Daenerys pour voir comment elle a pris ce commentaire. Elle est assise plus droite maintenant, sa main retombant pour se poser sur son ventre. Arya peut sait qu'elle réfléchit par le léger froncement sur son front.

"Mille yeux et un seul," répète finalement Daenerys, la voix pensive. Les yeux de la Corneille à Trois Yeux se tournent instantanément vers les siens. "Pardonnez-moi — J'ai entendu dire que mon frère Rhaegar possédait une voix magnifique, mais je crains n'avoir jamais partagé ce talent particulier. Mais je me demande…" Elle laisse sa voix en suspend et, quand elle commence à chanter une chanson vaguement familière, Arya est encline à ne pas être d'accord qu'elle ne partage pas le don de Rhaegar Targaryen pour le chant. Aussi belle que puisse être la chanson, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons tandis que les paroles résonnent dans la cellule. Ca revient rapidement à Arya— _Lord Freuxsanglant. _Bran, en particulier, s'était intéressé à lui: l'une des seules fois où il était totalement captivé durant les leçons était quand ils parlaient de lui. Jon, se souvient Arya, était bien plus intéressé par Daeron le Jeune Dragon, et elle par Visenya, donc sa connaissance semble lointaine et érodée par le temps. Elle se rappelle bien, cependant, qu'il était impliqué dans quelque chose comme la magie du sang.

Pas pour la première fois, elle aimerait que Bran leur revienne. Le vrai Bran. Il aurait su pour Freuxsanglant. Arya en est sûre.

La chanson se termine. Quand Arya regarde Jon, elle voit que ça a aussi fait tilt pour lui: il serre l'épaule de Daenerys plus fermement, comme s'il était plus inquiet maintenant qu'avant.

"Je vous demande pardon une fois de plus," continue Daenerys, sa voix plus douce maintenant. "Je n'ai jamais eu d'éducation formelle, donc il est possible que les faits que j'ai appris par moi-même soient erronés. Mais Lord Freuxsanglant… il y a une éternité qu'il a vécu et qu'il est mort. Il a été envoyé au Mur quand Aegon l'Improbable est monté au pouvoir. Mon grand-père."

"Tes faits _sont _erronés," dit froidement la Corneille à Trois Yeux (Freuxsanglant?). "Ton grand-père est monté au pouvoir _grâce __à _Lord Freuxsanglant. Et il n'est pas mort au Mur. Il a pris sa puissance et sa force et il les a retournées vers l'intérieur — il est devenu quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus. Pas seul, non plus."

Daenerys se frotte le ventre un moment. Arya se demande si quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle ne semble pas avoir mal.

"C'est… une vengeance? Parce que mon grand-père vous a exilé?" La main de Daenerys retombe sur ses genoux. "Milles yeux et un seul — toute cette puissance et vous pourchassez un _bébé_ par vengeance. J'aurais cru que vous étiez au-dessus de ça."

De la pitié froide — c'est tout ce que Daenerys donne à la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Pas une once de peur. Arya l'aime farouchement à cause de ça.

"Je ne pas là pour la vengeance, idiote," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux en se renfrognant. "Je suis là pour me débarrasser de toi, de lui et d'_elle_."

"Pour régner," ajoute Daenerys, son dégoût audible dans sa voix.

"En partie. Nous rendons tous des comptes aux sources de notre pouvoir personnel— toi et ton dragon rendez des comptes à R'hllor que tu le saches ou pas. J'en rends à quelque chose de plus grand. On m'a donné ma force pour que je puisse régner ici en son nom, une force qu'un autre agent à essayer d'usurper… mais tu t'en es occupée, Arya Stark."

La Corneille à Trois Yeux rencontre les yeux d'Arya. Elle soutient son regard, confuse durant quelques secondes. Et puis elle saisit. Elle se tourne, bouche bée, vers Jon. Son expression est tordue.

"Le Roi de la Nuit voulait tuer et asservir tous les hommes, femmes et enfants en vie," dit furieusement Jon.

"Tu es déjà asservi. Tu es né ici et tu mourras ici en enfer. Le Roi de la Nuit n'était rien de plus qu'un frère convoiteux, chamailleur, essayant de s'imposer face à moi et d'impressionner Notre Grand Autre. Il avait ses propres idées sur comment les choses devaient se faire ici, la meilleure manière d'annoncer les ténèbres. Il avait ses propres raisons de choisir ces manières, aussi. Et j'ai mes manières… mes raisons. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, il est temps pour moi de revendiquer mon droit de naissance. Et la seule chose qui se met en travers de mon chemin est vous trois."

Daenerys, Jon, le bébé. Arya se tourne pour trouver le regard de Ver Gris. Elle y voit refléter la même panique qu'elle commence à ressentir. C'est bien plus grand que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. C'est une menace qui n'a pas de nom.

"Dites-moi, Brynden Rivers," dit Daenerys. Arya regarde à nouveau la Corneille à Trois Yeux, curieuse de voir s'il réagit à ça. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer que Daenerys utilise ce nom: son regard d'haine est acerbe. "Qui est l'élu qui fût promis?"

Il n'aime pas plus cette question qu'il a aimé d'être appelé Brynden Rivers. Arya observe avec une fascination morbide son visage se contorsionner avec l'effort pour essayer de ne pas répondre, essayant de contrôler les inhibitions que le poison a affaiblies. Il se presse physiquement une main sur la bouche, la guerre interne évidente et douloureuse.

"Hmm," fait pensivement Daenerys. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas Jon. C'est _elle_."

Sa main caresse son ventre de façon significative. Aimante. Elle se penche en avant; il y a de la puissance qui s'irradie d'elle maintenant, et ça effraye Arya. Parce que le danger suit la puissance.

"C'est pour elle que la prêtresse Melisandre insistait que Jon et moi devions nous rencontrer. C'est pour elle que vous voulez ma mort. C'est elle que vous essayez de détruire. Parce qu'elle va _vous _détruire."

Si une mère a déjà parlé de son enfant avec autant de fierté, Arya ne l'a jamais entendu. L'autre main de Daenerys rejoint la première, tenant son ventre, débordant d'une émotion qu'Arya ne peut décrire que comme de l'_honneur._

"Elle n'y arrivera pas," grogne la Corneille à Trois Yeux et, puis, il redresse sa tête en avant et crache au visage de Daenerys, submergé par la rage. Arya s'entend émettre un son guttural pas différent d'un grognement; Ver Gris et elle s'élancent tous deux en avant, Aiguille déjà dégainée, mais Daenerys lève une main, leur signalant de s'arrêter. Arya s'écarte lentement et à contrecœur, seulement après que Ver Gris ait commencé à le faire, bien que son cœur cogne avec colère, et Ver Gris et elle ne lâchent pas leurs armes.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux a un air suffisant. Daenerys ne bronche même pas si ce n'est la brève fermeture de ses yeux avec dégoût. Jon tend la main et essuie gentiment la salive de la joue de Daenerys, fixant froidement la Corneille à Trois Yeux après. Arya remarque que sa main est à nouveau sur Grand-Griffe.

"Elle y _arriva_," dit Daenerys. "Vous avez échoué maintes et maintes fois. Vous avez essayé de provoquer ma chute et vous avez échoué. Je suppose que, étrangement, je dois remercier Cersei Lannister pour ça. Vous avez essayé d'entrer dans le cerveau de Jon, pour le faire se retourner contre moi, et vous avez échoué là aussi. Vous avez essayé de me pousser à me détruire et vous auriez pu y arriver, sauf que vous avez sous-estimé les gens dans ma vie. Les gens qui m'aiment. Les gens que j'aime tellement ardemment que je n'appellerai pas cela de l'amour — l'amour n'est pas assez grand."

Daenerys regarde Jon, Ver Gris, Arya. Le cœur d'Arya tressaute quand les yeux violets de Daenerys rencontrent les siens, intensément remplis de fierté et d'affection. De la chaleur s'enroule autour de son cœur en voyant ça.

Daenerys se retourne vers la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Vous avez encore essayé aujourd'hui. Je doute que vous ayez vraiment cru que je boirais suffisamment de ce thé pour la tuer, n'est-ce pas? Non, vous vouliez me faire peur à nouveau. Vous ne parveniez plus à rentrer dans ma tête, donc vous avez dû trouver un autre moyen de me rendre paranoïaque et pétrifiée. Un autre moyen de me forcer à faire votre travail maléfique pour vous. Je ne le ferai pas. Vous êtes faible — Je le vois maintenant. Vous ne pouvez pas rester en dehors du corps de Bran plus longtemps que vous l'avez fait, c'est pour ça que vous y êtes revenu. Si je brûle ce corps, vous flotterez dans les parages durant quelques jours et puis vous disparaitrez pour toujours comme de la fumée dans la nuit. Le Roi de la Nuit, au moins, est mort au combat."

A nouveau, Arya voit cet équilibre chancelant entre la puissance et le danger. Plus la reine devient ferme et confiante, plus Arya se sent à cran. Elle sait que la Corneille à Trois Yeux ne va pas avoir d'autre choix que d'égaler la force de Daenerys.

"Je ne suis pas revenu dans ce corps parce que j'y étais _obligé_," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Je suis revenu parce que je le voulais."

"J'en doute fort," rétorque Daenerys. "Bran est coincé ici. Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'issue possible à l'intérieur de ce corps. Pourquoi y revenir? Pourquoi choisir Bran Stark tout court?"

"Je crois que tu connais la réponse cette question," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Ca devait être Bran. Ca a toujours dû être Bran. J'ai toujours su dans qui je devais pénétrer à la fin." Il se penche en avant autant qu'il le peut; Arya resserre son poing autour d'Aiguille, mais Daenerys reste hors de portée. "Si tu te rapproches, je te donnerai la réponse de quelque chose d'autre. Une chose que tu t'es toujours demandée toute ta vie durant."

"Hmm," fait à nouveau pensivement Daenerys. "Je ne crois pas. Je peux très bien vous entendre de là où je suis."

La Corneille à Trois Yeux sourit lentement. Alors qu'il s'étire sur son visage, ses yeux semblent devenir plus sombres — plus durs à fixés. Lointains.

Et, au début, Arya pense que Jon a l'air aussi peiné parce qu'il est inquiet. Mais quand il se plie soudainement en deux avec une vive inhalation, elle réalise que c'est autre chose.

Daenerys se lève immédiatement, ses mains se posant de façon impuissante sur le dos de Jon. Elle se tourne pour regarder furieusement la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

"Rendors-le!" ordonne-t-elle à Ver Gris.

"Déjà? Mais nous n'avons pas encore fini de discuter," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux. "Il y a encore tellement de choses à savoir, Daenerys."

Jon se met à grogner maintenant, se laissant davantage tomber à terre. Arya regarde Ver Gris, croyant que sa lance réussira mieux à assommer la Corneille à Trois Yeux qu'Aiguille, mais les paroles de la Corneille à Trois Yeux les arrêtent.

"J'éviterais si j'étais toi," dit-il. "Si tu m'assommes alors que je suis dans sa tête, que crois-tu qu'il se passera? Penses-tu que j'y resterai pour toujours?"

Ver Gris regarde vers Daenerys, mais elle est abaissée à côté de Jon, berçant son visage entre ses mains tandis qu'il halète avec une douleur qui semble s'intensifier.

"Je ne suis jamais _complètement _entré dans l'esprit que de deux êtres humains jusqu'à présent et les deux sont restés incapables après. Je me demande, quand je pénétrerai enfin dans l'esprit de Jon, que restera-t-il après? Oui, oui, c'est un supplice — un terrible supplice." Dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux en tskant. "Il t'aime avec tellement d'intensité, Reine Daenerys. C'est un idiot. Son inquiétude pour toi est tellement grande que ça rend la chose plus facile que jamais."

Jon tombe à genoux et Daenerys s'effondre à ses côtés, le visage horrifié, ses mains survolant inutilement le corps de Jon comme si elle cherchait une plaie sur laquelle faire pression, une blessure à apaiser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demande Arya à Ver Gris. Les cris de douleur de Jon la rendent physiquement malade. Elle parvient à peine à tenir Aiguille convenablement. _Pas Jon, _pense-t-elle, implore-t-elle. _Pas Jon. Pas Jon. Pas mon frère._

"Il n'y a pas de réponse sans danger," lui dit Ver Gris, semblant tout aussi paniqué. "Mais ne rien faire est pire." Il soulève sa lance; Arya suppose qu'il a choisi son interprétation de la meilleure réponse de toutes les horribles à leur disposition.

Mais quand ils se tournent tous deux pour faire face à la Corneille à Trois Yeux, ils sont horrifiés de voir la reine perchée sur son lit, ses mains serrées autour des siennes. Elle parle rapidement en Valyrien, désespérément; Arya regarde Ver Gris pour essayer d'évaluer ce qu'elle dit mais, hormis un regard troublé, elle ne recueille pas grand-chose. Ca n'a pas d'importance: c'est assez évident, au vu du ton de voix de la reine, qu'elle est en train d'implorer.

Au chevet du lit, effondré sur le sol, Jon est en guerre avec quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir. L'effort, peut voir Arya, est immense.

Tout d'un coup, Jon s'avachit et le front de la Corneille à Trois Yeux se défronce. Le cœur d'Arya s'arrête et elle sent du vomi faire convulser sa gorge en voyant la forme immobile de Jon, pensant qu'il est mort mais, après quelques secondes, il presse les mains à terre et pousse pour se redresser en tremblant.

Daenerys se tourne pour s'enfuir à ses côtés mais, avant de pouvoir le faire, la Corneille à Trois Yeux tend la main, attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux argentés. Ils sont détachés en vagues dans son dos aujourd'hui – une erreur. Daenerys lâche un cri, reculant automatiquement vers la Corneille à Trois Yeux avec la pression; il tire violemment, la trainant en arrière, et Ver Gris presse la pointe de sa lance contre sa gorge en ce qui semble être la moitié du temps qu'il faut plus cligner des yeux.

"RELACHE-LA!"

Arya ne l'avait encore jamais entendu élever la voix avant. Elle gronde dans la cellule; Arya est certaine que les gens dans la cour ont dû l'entendre. Même eux doivent savoir que Ver Gris a bien l'intention d'enfoncer sa lance dans la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

"Fais-le," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux avec indifférence, sa main se resserrant dans ses cheveux. Elle ferme les yeux de douleur. "Je suis devenu trop grand pour ce corps."

Daenerys essaye de secouer la tête vers Ver Gris mais n'y arrive pas à cause de la force avec laquelle ses cheveux sont empoignés. La tentative fait clairement Ver Gris s'arrêter net. Il n'abaisse pas sa lance mais il ne le transperce pas non plus.

Le cri suivant de la reine est involontaire. Arya est sûre qu'il lui arrache les cheveux du cuir chevelu. Et, du coin de l'œil, Arya voit la main tremblante de Jon se presser contre le cadre du lit tandis qu'il peine à se lever. Arya se précipite vers lui. Elle s'agenouille près de lui et lui agrippe le bras, le tirant par-dessus ses épaules. Elle enroule son autre bras autour de sa taille et enfonce ses doigts dans son flanc pour avoir une prise tandis qu'elle se lève lentement, le hissant avec elle.

Quand elle regarde à nouveau la Corneille à Trois Yeux, il a tiré la tête de Daenerys vers le bas de sorte que son oreille est au-dessus de ses lèvres. Les doigts de sa main libre, voit Arya, sont écartés sur son ventre, les ongles s'enfonçant dans la soie couleur framboise de sa robe. Quand il lui siffle dans l'oreille, il fait tellement calme dans la pièce qu'ils peuvent tous en saisir chaque mot.

"Je vais m'en aller maintenant," dit-il. "Je pense que, avec le temps, tu me remercieras pour ça."

Arya ne sait pas ce qu'il projette de lui faire, mais Daenerys réagit comme s'il lui pressait un couteau contre le ventre. Elle lacère vicieusement le dos de ses mains avec ses ongles, arrachant des couches entières de peau aussi facilement qu'un couteau épluche une pomme, se tortillant pour essayer de se libérer de sa prise. Jon se repousse de la forme soutenante d'Arya, titubant en avant et puis trébuchant contre le matelas. Ses mains tremblantes agrippent les chevilles inutiles de la Corneille à Trois Yeux; il tire tellement fort que la Corneille à Trois Yeux est traînée sur la moitié du lit. Les ongles de la Corneille à Trois Yeux griffent le ventre de Daenerys lorsqu'il est retiré, même s'il ne lâche toujours pas ses cheveux. Elle est à moitié traînée avec lui. Elle détourne immédiatement son corps, éloignant son ventre le plus possible de lui; Ver Gris s'avance devant elle et Arya se joint au fouillis, empoignant les mains glissantes, ensanglantées, dans les cheveux de Daenerys. Elle se souvient soudainement de toutes les fois qu'elle a dû arracher les mains de Sansa hors de ses propres cheveux quand elles étaient petites. Elle faufile ses doigts entre le pouce et l'index de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, luttant pour desserrer sa poigne. Elle ne parvient pas à avoir une prise avec tout le sang qui détrempe les cheveux de Daenerys et sa main; elle ne sait même pas si le sang est celui de Daenerys ou de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, bien qu'elle suppose que ce soit un mélange. Jon, réalise-t-elle avec un frisson de choc, a mis ses pouces sur les yeux de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, appuyant tellement fort que ses ongles deviennent blancs avec la pression, et la Corneille à Trois Yeux commence à hurler.

"Lâche_-la_! LACHE-LA!" rugit Jon.

Ses mains se déplacent jusqu'à la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux dès qu'elle est assez exposée pour l'empoigner. Arya se rapproche de là où la main la Corneille à Trois Yeux enserre les cheveux de Daenerys, essayant de mieux voir où tirer, mais sa tête se heurte douloureusement à celle de Daenerys quand il donne soudainement une nouvelle saccade sur ses cheveux. Elles se cognent assez fort pour qu'Arya voit trente-six chandelles derrière ses yeux et de la douleur la traverse comme un éclair jusqu'aux orteils, mais elle ne lâche pas, n'arrête pas de tirer sur ses doigts. Si elle n'était pas aussi près de la tête de Daenerys, elle lui couperait la main, mais elle sait qu'il est impossible d'y arriver sans blesser quelqu'un d'autre en même temps.

Finalement, les doigts de la Corneille à Trois Yeux cèdent, s'affaiblissant avec le manque d'oxygène. Ses mains retombent mollement sur le matelas, plusieurs fragments de cheveux de Daenerys entortillés autour de ses doigts comme de fins fils d'argent. Arya saute en avant et enfonce son genou dans la poitrine de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, le forçant à se coucher sur le dos. Elle s'assied sur son ventre, repoussant ses épaules sur le lit, mais il a complètement abandonné son combat, les mains de Jon toujours serrées en une poigne mortelle autour de sa gorge.

"Jon," dit Arya. Elle est à bout de souffle. Sa vision est un peu obscure sur les bords, et sa tête la lance à l'endroit où Daenerys et elle se sont cognées. "Jon, lâche-le, il a arrêté. Jon. Jon, lâche-le!"

Quand il ne lâche pas — et qu'Arya voit les lèvres de Bran virer au bleu — elle va tirer sur ses doigts, essayant de forcer ses mains à bouger. Il ne fait que serrer plus fort. Il ne relâche que lorsqu'ils entendent deux choses: un rugissement lointain dans le ciel au-dessus et un bas grognement, presque silencieux.

Jon lâche la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Arya se tourne pour observer Ghost se faufiler dans la cellule, ses yeux rouges aussi sauvages que ceux de Jon.

"Je vais laisser Ghost t'avoir," grogne Jon. "Le voilà. Et Drogon aussi. Tu as fait du mal à sa mère. Il ne va pas aimer ça." Il crache au visage de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, dérangé, et puis il descend du lit en chancelant, allant s'asseoir près de Daenerys à l'autre bout. Il la prend dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelque chose qu'Arya ne peut pas décrypter. Arya voit Daenerys se masser le cuir chevelu avec une grimace, ses cheveux rouges de sang.

Arya pense (espère) que Drogon ne va pas incendier la cellule avec sa mère à l'intérieur, mais aux vues de comment il rugit au-dessus d'eux, elle n'en est pas certaine. Elle pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Elle regarde Ver Gris, faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction, et il s'approche et presse une nouvelle fois la lance contre la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux pour qu'Arya puisse cesser de le maîtriser.

La Corneille à Trois Yeux devrait avoir peur. Ghost, assis devant Jon et Daenerys, le regarde avec les babines retroussées, les crocs découverts. Drogon semble tellement fâché qu'Arya pense qu'il va peut-être réduire les cellules en cendre aussitôt que sa mère en sera sortie.

Mais la Corneille à Trois Yeux fait un sourire. Il n'est pas du tout inquiet. Quelque chose a changé, mais Arya n'est pas sûre de quoi.

"En tant que mère tu t'es façonnée, une mère tu as désiré être," dit-il. "Et tu ne le seras jamais."

Daenerys continue de se pétrir le cuir chevelu en le regardant. La Corneille à Trois Yeux se détend contre le matelas, tournant les yeux vers le plafond. Ses yeux suivent les mouvements de Drogon dans le ciel tandis qu'il vole bas au-dessus du plafond cassé, une ombre sombre bloquant le soleil toutes les quelques secondes.

"Tant que tu seras avec ton enfant, mes mille et un yeux le seront aussi. C'est ce que tu lui donneras."

Quand il s'avachit, son corps semble s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Arya observe avec horreur le sourire grinçant sur son visage disparaître petit à petit.

Comme avant, elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle peut voir quand la Corneille à Trois Yeux a quitté son frère. Elle peut voir quand il est à nouveau Bran.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il respire à peine. Arya regarde sa poitrine pendant dix longues secondes, respirant à peine elle-même. Quand elle tend la main pour attraper le poignet de Bran, elle sent le plus faible des pouls.

Soudainement, elle entend le sifflement métallique d'une épée dégainée. Elle se tourne. Elle se retrouve à regarder Jon, dressé au-dessus d'eux, ses yeux sur Bran, Grand-Griffe tenue tellement fermement que ses doigts semblent aussi blancs que des os. Arya réalise, son cœur sombrant, qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'elle voit. Il ne comprend pas que c'est trop tard, que la Corneille à Trois Yeux s'est enfuie.

"Attends," dit Arya, protégeant Bran. "Attends. Jon, attends—"

"Bouge-toi, Arya!"

"Non! Je ne bougerai pas! _Regarde_-le! Regarde! La Corneille à Trois Yeux est partie—"

"BOUGE!"

"NON! Daenerys!" s'écrie Arya, se tournant vers la reine, faisant appel à elle pour qu'elle fasse appel à Jon. Elle a une main posée légèrement sur son ventre, ses lèvres tordues par une gêne; elle semble à peine intégrer Jon et Grand-Griffe, Bran allongé sous la lame. "Daenerys, c'est à nouveau Bran! Je t'en prie! Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie!"

Ces mots traversent ce qui inquiète actuellement Daenerys. Elle pose une main tremblante sur la tête de lit et se lève lentement, venant se tenir à côté de Jon. Elle pose sa main sur sa hanche, l'attirant plus près d'elle.

"Fais voir à Ghost," dit-elle.

Jon ne bouge pas. Ses bras tremblent de manière tellement erratique qu'Arya doute qu'il pourrait même prendre la tête de Bran en un coup net; il finirait par tailler inégalement, faisant inutilement souffrir Bran.

"Jon," supplie Daenerys. Elle lui touche gentiment l'avant-bras. Il se tourne pour la regarder, son visage contorsionné par la douleur. Daenerys enroule ses doigts autour de son avant-bras, le stabilisant. Il abaisse petit à petit Grand-Griffe.

"Ghost," appelle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Arya se tourne vers Ghost. Ils le regardent grimper sur Bran, les babines toujours retroussées en un grognement. Il se rapproche du visage de Bran, reniflant fort, les poils hérissés.

Petit à petit, cependant, son corps s'assouplit, comme si un grand poids était soulevé de son dos. Son langage corporel passe de tendu et furieux à détendu. Il pousse son museau contre le bras de Bran une fois, deux fois, et puis il se tourne pour regarder Jon.

Arya entend Grand-Griffe se fracasser par terre. Jon — toujours extrêmement chancelant avec ce qui lui est arrivé— s'effondre. Il s'appuie contre Daenerys, son visage pressé dans son cou, tout son corps tremblant. Daenerys croise le regard d'Arya par-dessus la tête de Jon, ses doigts lui coiffant doucement les boucles.

Ses yeux sont peinés. Troublés.

C'est là qu'Arya comprend que ce n'était pas une victoire.

* * *

IV.

Daenerys grimace quand le mestre appuie fermement sur son ventre, parvenant tout juste à réprimer une exclamation de douleur. Ca n'a pas d'importance: elle voit Jon, de là où il fait les cent pas, se tourner immédiatement vers le lit, ses sourcils froncés par-dessus la tempête grise de ses yeux. Il vient se tenir anxieusement à côté d'elle, ses émotions émanant de lui en vagues.

"Tu es censé te reposer," dit Arya à Jon. Elle est couchée à côté de Daenerys sur le lit, les bras croisés et le front tendu. Elle a prétendu être fatiguée, mais Dany pense qu'elle s'est jointe à elle simplement parce que Jon ne voulait pas. Il fait les cent pas depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la chambre, à cran et tremblant.

"Pas besoin," rejette Jon mais, au moins, il se perche sur le côté du lit.

Sa paume est rugueuse et chaude lorsque sa main se glisse sur la sienne. Dany retourne sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Il sert fort, son anxiété tourbillonnant dans ses yeux. Au pied du lit, Ghost geint, son stress reflétant celui de Jon.

"Au-delà des ecchymoses, je pense que tout va bien," décide le mestre. "Les bébés sont extrêmement protégés dans l'utérus. Il faudrait bien plus que ça pour le blesser. Il a seulement pressé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," affirme Arya.

Daenerys se redresse sur ses coudes et baisse les yeux sur son ventre dénudé. Elle regarde les hématomes qui ont déjà commencé, des tâches de rouge pourpre foncé à cause de la pression des doigts de la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

"Vous êtes sûr?" demande-t-elle, soulevant sa main libre pour toucher une ecchymose de façon expérimentale. Elle est très sensible.

"Oui, Majesté," assure-t-il.

Elle s'inquiéterait infiniment sans les petits coups périodiques qu'elle sent de sa fille depuis qu'ils ont quitté les Cellules Noires. Il ne semble y avoir rien de différent dans la fréquence de ses mouvements et Dany doit s'y raccrocher. Elle ne peut même pas envisager l'alternative.

Jon se relève et traverse la pièce jusqu'au balcon, son dos tourné vers Dany. Elle veut le suivre, mais le mestre écarte ses cheveux et commence à regarder son cuir chevelu, donc elle reste immobile. Elle regarde Arya cependant, faisant un signe de tête vers Jon. Arya soupire, mais elle balance ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se lève quand même. Daenerys la regarde le rejoindre sur le balcon tandis que le mestre éponge son cuir chevelu avec du vin nettoyant. Elle est soulagée de découvrir que ça ne pique pas du tout, indiquant que la plus grande partie du sang emmêlé dans ses cheveux n'était pas le sien.

"Il n'y a pratiquement pas de dégât ici," lui dit le mestre. "Un petit point de saignement là où vos cheveux ont été arrachés, mais la peau est plus ou moins intacte. Je ne comprends pas comment tout ce sang a pu venir de quelque chose d'aussi superficiel..."

"Ce n'est pas rien que mon sang," commente Daenerys et, durant un instant, elle ressent l'envie de sourire.

Sur le balcon, Arya parle calmement à Jon. Elle le fait habituellement rire en un rien de temps, mais il ne contracte même pas un peu les lèvres. Le cœur de Dany donne une impression de vide; la pression sous vide la rend malade. Elle ne veut rien de plus que de sortir de ce lit et aller près de lui, mais elle a soudainement peur qu'il soit fâché contre elle.

Le mestre essuie le sang de ses cheveux et de son cuir chevelu avec un tissu chaud et humide, doux et silencieux en le faisant. Il appuie une compresse froide saupoudrée d'huile de menthe poivrée dessus après; ça apaise la palpitation.

"Reposez-vous," la presse-t-il doucement, la regardant sérieusement dans les yeux. "Physiquement, vous vous rétablirez en peu de temps, mais le traumatisme peut détruire le corps aussi rapidement qu'une blessure."

Elle le sait bien, mais ce n'est pas pour elle qu'elle s'inquiète cette fois. Ses yeux cherchent à nouveau Jon. Elle regarde fixement le maintien tendu de ses épaules, la façon dont sa tête est baissée.

"Je voudrais de l'essence de noxombre. Pas assez pour endormir, juste assez pour calmer les nerfs. Amenez-en mélangé dans de l'hydromel."

Le mestre hésite. "Ah, Votre Grâce, nous ne recommandons pas d'en consommer pendant la grossesse."

"Ce n'est pas pour moi," explique Dany.

Il se tourne pour jeter un œil en direction de Jon. Il hoche la tête.

"Je vais en envoyer tout de suite," dit-il.

"Merci."

Quand le mestre s'en va, Dany tire sa robe sur son ventre et se lève du lit. Ghost en saute aussi, la suivant de près. Elle pose sa main sur son dos pendant qu'ils avancent ensemble.

Elle rejoint Arya et Jon sur le balcon, avançant pour se tenir de l'autre côté de Jon. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Quelque chose, elle le sait, est en train de le ronger, et elle pense qu'il utilise toute sa force pour s'empêcher de craquer.

"J'ai envoyé le mestre chercher de l'essence de noxombre. Comment va ta tête?" lui demande-t-elle.

Il baisse à nouveau la tête et agrippe la balustrade du balcon. Il ne répond pas. Dany et Arya échangent un regard inquiet.

Juste au moment où Dany pense qu'il est incapable ou peu disposé à parler, il le fait.

"Comment as-tu pu aller près de lui, Dany?"

Angoissé. En colère. Dany sent un torrent instantané d'émotions: peine, regret, irritation. Arya est tout aussi surprise.

"Quoi?" exige-t-elle de Jon, se tournant pour lui faire face avec incrédulité.

"Tu es en colère contre moi," réalise Dany. Même si elle craignait qu'il le soit peut-être, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Pas vraiment. "Pour…?"

"Pour avoir été près de lui! Pour t'être approchée de lui! Alors qu'on savait ce qu'il a essayé de faire la dernière fois! Alors que tu _savais _ce qu'il voulait — tu savais qu'il voulait que tu te rapproches!" Jon se bascule en avant de façon chancelante, resserrant sa prise sur la balustrade, et, durant un instant, Dany a peur qu'il tombe par-dessus bord. Arya doit craindre la même chose parce qu'elle saisir une poignée de son justaucorps.

"Viens t'asseoir. Maintenant," ordonne Arya avec irritation. "Tu n'as pas les idées claires. Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu sais à peine rester debout. Assied-toi en attendant que le mestre amène l'essence de noxombre."

Il se dégage de la main d'Arya. Quand il se tourne pour faire face à Dany, elle est prise de cours par les larmes brillant sur ses joues. Elle tend instinctivement le bras vers lui, sa main se posant sur sa joue. Il lève le bras et lui attrape la main et, durant une seconde, elle pense qu'il pourrait la repousser. Mais il s'y accroche, chancelant à nouveau sur ses pieds.

"Il te faisait du mal, Jon," lui rappelle Dany. Elle s'oblige à reprendre pied, refusant de laisser le doute monter. "Quand suis-je _déjà_ restée les bras croisés à ne rien faire alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour y mettre fin?"

Jamais. Et elle ne le fera jamais.

"C'est ce qu'il voulait, Dany, il voulait que tu sois assez près pour te toucher, et maintenant il a fait quelque chose et—" il s'interrompt, ses mots volant en éclat avec la peur. Le cœur de Dany tremble de façon désagréable dans sa poitrine. Elle sent que l'envie de pleurer s'installe enfin. Avec ça, le doute arrive. _A_-t-elle _bien_ fait ce qu'il fallait? "On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais il a fait quelque chose."

Dany n'a pas besoin des mots sinistres de Jon pour le savoir. Elle a senti le frisson lui traverser les veines.

"Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse?" exige Dany. Elle doit faire un effort pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Elle pourchasse le regard de Jon lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, refusant de revenir sur sa position. "Le laisser te mettre le cerveau en pièces? Rester là, à le regarder faire? Il aurait pu te tuer — tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mieux, j'imagine, puisque c'est toi qui le ressentais."

Jon enfonce ses mains dans ses cheveux et tire dessus. Il tourne soudainement sur lui-même, s'en prenant à Arya ensuite.

"Tu aurais simplement dû le tuer et en finir avant qu'elle n'aille près de lui!"

Arya ne le tolère pas. Elle se redresse de tout son long, ses yeux transperçant Jon.

"Ne commence pas avec moi!" dit Arya d'un ton cassant, furieuse. "Et ne t'avise pas de commencer avec elle, non plus! J'ai voulu le tuer dès le premier instant où il a été dans cette cellule et _tu m'as dit _que je ne pouvais pas! On a tous fait du mieux qu'on a pu tout à l'heure! Ce qui est arrivé n'est de la faut de personne. Maintenant tu _arrêtes _d'être un foutu crétin entêté et —tu —viens—t'asseoir!"

Arya lutte, sa main contre le dos de Jon, essayant de le pousser vers le banc. Dany passe à côté d'eux et marche lentement jusque-là, se laissant elle-même tomber dessus. Ghost s'assied à ses pieds. Comme Dany l'avait espéré, Jon cède ensuite, venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Aussitôt qu'il s'autorise à s'asseoir et à se détendre, il s'effondre. Arya le regarde commencer à pleurer avec horreur, mais ce n'est rien que Dany n'ait pas déjà vu.

Leur désaccord s'évapore dès qu'elle tend le bras vers lui. Elle fait mine de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il s'avère qu'il veut la prendre dans les siens. Ca ne dérange pas Dany. Alors qu'il la berce contre son torse et qu'il presse son visage dans ses cheveux, elle sent sa propre peur et son propre chagrin remontrer dans sa gorge. C'est une douleur sèche et grandissante.

"Je suis désolé," souffle-t-il dans ses cheveux, les mots étouffés de regret. "Je suis désolé, Dany."

Elle sent qu'il ne s'excuse pas seulement d'avoir été frustré contre elle. Elle pense savoir pourquoi il s'excuse et ça ne sert qu'à la bouleverser encore plus.

"Personne n'aurait pu le supporter," murmure-t-elle. "Personne. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. Les deux dernières personnes en qui il a essayé de pénétrer comme ça ont totalement perdu l'esprit."

Il n'insiste pas, mais Dany peut dire qu'il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute — comme s'il avait été une arme contre elle. D'une certaine façon, suppose-t-elle, c'était le cas. La Corneille à Trois Yeux savait que, s'il menaçait la vie de Jon, Dany ferait quelque chose pour le sauver. N'importe quoi pour le sauver. Elle est, à tout le moins, constante à ce sujet.

Elle laisse quelques larmes couler de ses yeux et s'infiltrer dans la tunique de Jon. Elle espérait que ça aiderait la pression sur son cœur, mais ça semble seulement la faire remonter plus près de la surface. Elle tourne le visage sur le côté pour un peu d'air frais et, quand elle ouvre les yeux, son regard tombe sur Arya.

Arya, se tenant là tout seule, certainement aussi traumatisée qu'eux. Daenerys pense au désespoir dans sa voix lorsqu'elle suppliait de laisser la vie sauve à Bran. Vaguement, elle se souvient de la voix de Viserys. _Dany, s'il te plait! S'il te plait!_

Dany déroule l'un de ses bras d'autour de Jon et le tend vers Arya. Elle remarque que sa propre main tremble; elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé avant de le voir. Arya regarde simplement la main de Dany pendant de longs instants. Dany remue les doigts de façon implorante. Voyant ça, Arya sourit juste faiblement et ça aide à réduire la pression qui pèse comme des pierres sur la poitrine de Dany.

Arya s'approche, prenant la main de Dany dès qu'elle est assez près. Dany tire dessus, la faisant rentrer dans leur étreinte, et Jon se déplace directement sur le côté, faisant juste assez de place pour qu'Arya se perche entre eux. Ses bras reviennent autour de Dany— et d'Arya aussi maintenant. Dany glisse sa main sous le bras d'Arya, l'enroulant autour de sa taille, la serrant.

"Et maintenant?" leur demande Daenerys.

Le souffle d'Arya est chaud contre les cheveux de Dany. "On te procure une épée rien que pour toi."

Dany lâche un rire. Jon aussi. Rapidement, ils rigolent tous les deux et Arya se joint à eux, même si elle se dépêche de clarifier.

"Je suis sérieuse," leur dit Arya. Elle se recule et regarde Dany. "S'il est vraiment parti… autre part, il pourrait être n'importe où. Ce qui veut dire que tu dois être préparée à le rencontrer n'importe où, n'importe quand."

Daenerys essaye de s'imaginer se balader avec à la fois un ventre de femme enceinte et une épée aussi grande que Grand-Griffe à la hanche. Rien que la pensée l'épuise.

"Pourquoi pas un poignard?" suggère-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," cède Arya. "Un poignard est mieux que rien."

Daenerys sent la main de Jon se déplacer dans le bas de son dos, lui caressant la colonne. Quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, elle reconnait facilement sa fatigue.

"Je crois qu'on devrait tous se reposer," décide Dany. Une pensée horrible lui vient à l'esprit; elle soupire. "Quelqu'un doit mettre Lord Tyrion et Ser Davos au courant. En fait, je crois qu'ils nous attendent peut-être toujours dans la salle du conseil…"

"Je vais y aller," offre Arya, bien que Dany peut dire que c'est une offre née de l'amour et rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas du tout une corvée désirable. "Même si je ne peux pas promettre que je serai polie avec Tyrion Lannister."

"Je n'escompterais jamais le déraisonnable."

"Est-ce que tu veux que je leur raconte tout?" demande Arya.

Dany regarde Jon. Peut-être qu'il est juste fatigué, mais il hoche immédiatement la tête, et Dany est du même avis. Elle est encore bien loin d'avoir digéré toutes les informations qu'elle a découvertes aujourd'hui, toutes les peurs; elle n'a plus d'énergie pour s'inquiéter que les conseillers ne sont pas véritablement loyaux.

"Oui, tout ce que tu peux te souvenir."

"Je n'oublierai rien de tout ça de sitôt," marmonne Arya, se levant pour s'en aller.

Malheureusement, Daenerys pense que c'est sans aucun doute vrai pour chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

V.

Ils guérissent comme ça: peau contre peau, la chaleur des flammes les enveloppant, le craquement paisible du feu berçant leurs pensées épouvantables vers un état paisible.

Ils sont assis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leur peau lavée du sang et de la sueur de la journée, la chaleur de la cheminée séchant leurs cheveux mouillés. Dany a la tête posée contre son épaule et observe les mouvements orange des flammes derrière ses paupières fermées. Ses mains à lui, plus fermes que quelques heures plus tôt, lui caressent la cuisse, sa tête doucement posée sur le sommet de la sienne.

"La princesse qui fût promise," murmure Dany, goûtant les mots. Leur donnant naissance, à eux et aux lourdes conséquences qui y sont incorporées.

Elle place sa main sur leur fille tandis qu'elle bouge en elle. Comme se fait -il qu'elle n'a même pas encore pris son premier souffle et qu'elle est déjà traquée? Déjà en danger?

Mais, n'était-ce pas le cas pour Jon et elle, aussi? Elle suppose qu'elle est idiote de s'attendre à mieux pour son enfant. De l'espérer.

"Non," dit Jon, la voix ferme, chargée. Il se tourne. Dany soulève la tête de son épaule et ouvre les yeux, observant son regard résolu. Il lui prend gentiment le menton et lui embrasse les lèvres; ça met du baume à son cœur endolori. "Une princesse, oui. Mais avant d'être quoi que ce soit, c'est notre fille. Ils ne peuvent pas nous le prendre."

Dany pense aux paroles que Jon lui a déclarées durant leur bain une heure plus tôt. _Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, _a-t-il dit, parlant des instants où Bran entrait de force dans sa tête pendant que Dany criait en arrière-plan. _C'était comme une noirceur qui retenait tous les bruits et toutes les visions. Je n'ai rien vu et pourtant tout vu. J'ai entendu un millier de sons différents — pourtant j'ai quand même pu entendre ton exclamation de douleur. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait enterré une hache dans mon crâne et avait tourné la lame sur le côté, ouvrant les deux côtés de force. _Dany a ressenti la piqûre de chacun des mots. Et quand il a avoué, à la fin: _Mais j'étais mort de peur quand je t'ai vue te tenir le ventre. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il pense que notre enfant est. Ce à quoi elle ne pourra jamais échapper._

Elle a peur aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer à la Corneille à Trois Yeux, mais l'idée que son enfant puisse être condamnée au genre de vie qu'elle a eue, la paralyse avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle veut élever son enfant dans le doux confort d'un foyer, inconsciente des maux extérieurs qui pourraient chercher à la détruire, s'inquiétant seulement des jeux auxquels elle pourrait jouer ou de quelles histoires elle pourrait lire. _Peut-être_, a pensé Dany quelques fois, quand elle se sentait particulièrement heureuse et optimiste, _qu'elle pourra même rire et explorer le monde avec un frère ou une sœur._

Pourra-t-elle donner ça à son enfant maintenant? Pourra-t-elle lui donner tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu?

Elle ne sait pas ce qui se montre sur son visage quand elle pose sa main sur son ventre, mais quoi que ce soit pousse Jon à lui prendre le visage avec les plus tendres des caresses et à l'embrasser tellement doucement que ses lèvres lui courent après, cherchant plus. Il a une façon de lui donner l'impression d'être du fil d'or entre ses mains, inestimable et précieuse. Choyée. Elle n'a jamais ressenti rien de tel sous les caresses de qui que ce soit d'autre.

"Je veux connaître son nom," murmure Jon entre deux baisers, sa main cajolant le côté de son ventre. "Comment allons-nous l'appeler?"

Elle sait que c'est sa façon de donner à leur fille une identité qui lui est propre, quelque chose qui dépasse _la princesse qui fût promise_. Dany fait courir son nez contre le côté de celui de Jon lorsqu'elle sépare leurs lèvres, son cœur s'élevant dans sa poitrine en pensant à cette idée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle n'aurait même pas pu le dire si elle avait dû essayer de lui dire comment la réconforter. Mais il savait.

"Je ne sais pas," avoue Dany. "Rhaella, je pense, parfois. Viserys parlait toujours d'elle comme si elle était l'amour incarné. D'autre fois, Lyanna. Mon frère l'aimait tellement profondément… on dit que c'était une femme remarquable. Et c'est un nom Nordien; je pense que le Nord aimerait assez bien que ton héritière soit Lyanna." Ca semble aussi approprié d'une certaine façon, que Lyanna Stark ait accidentellement provoqué la division dans les royaumes, seulement pour qu'une autre Lyanna la répare. Maintenant, la plupart des familles nobles connaissent la véritable identité de Jon et la véritable histoire de Rhaegar et Lyanna, mais peut-être que ce serait un moyen de prouver encore plus la véracité du récit — de montrer encore plus que le nord et le sud sont unis.

Pourtant ni elle ni Jon n'existeraient sans Rhaella et la souffrance qu'elle a endurée. Parfois, le souvenir de Rhaella était la seule chose assez puissante pour provoquer de la joie chez Viserys, la seule source de paix pour son âme. Dany sait qu'elle était aimée par Rhaella, du premier instant où elle a remué dans son ventre au moment où sa vie a coûté la sienne à sa mère. Elle n'en a jamais douté.

Son cœur n'arrive à se décider pour aucun.

"Et puis, parfois, je m'inquiète… J'ai nommé Rhaegal et Viserion en mémoire à mes frères, et ils sont morts comme eux maintenant aussi. Rhaego était en hommage à Rhaegar et Drogo et ils ne sont plus là. Nos mères ont souffert et puis elles sont mortes. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'on lègue cette souffrance à notre fille, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Oui, nos mères ont souffert," convient Jon. Ses yeux se ferment tandis qu'il l'embrasse juste en-dessous de l'épaule. "Mais, avant la souffrance, avant la mort, elles ont vécu. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se souvienne de moi par les choses dont j'ai souffert. Ta mère voudrait qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme d'une mère tellement aimante que son fils parlait d'elle tous les jours après sa mort, ma mère comme d'une mère tellement déterminée que son frère a raconté des histoires sur elle à tous ses enfants plus de fois qu'ils ne peuvent s'en souvenir. C'est ça les choses que nous léguons."

Daenerys sourit. Elle lui passe les doigts dans les cheveux pendant qu'il lui embrasse la gorge, se sentant réchauffée par l'amour de l'endroit où ses lèvres la touchent jusqu'à ses orteils.

"Tu approuves Lyanna?" suppose-t-elle.

"J'approuve les deux. J'aime tout. J'aime ce que tu penses lui aller."

"Utile," plaisante Dany.

Il lève les yeux vers elle, soudainement sérieux, sa paume trouvant à nouveau son ventre. "Et si on l'appelait simplement d'une certaine manière, juste toi et moi? Jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide pour un vrai nom."

Dany aime l'idée. Pour elle, ça renforce encore plus l'idée qu'ils sont une famille, leur propre unité de trois personnes, les derniers Targaryen. Les trois têtes du dragon.

"J'aime beaucoup cette idée," admet-elle. "Comment allons-nous l'appeler?"

"Oh," dit Jon, son sourire soudainement insolent, "je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été jusque-là."

Dany rigole. "Donc on est de retour à notre point de départ."

"Loin de là," réfute-t-il. Elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire tandis qu'il lui embrasse à nouveau les lèvres. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de fondre un peu.

Elle pense à plein de choses différents pendant qu'il la serre dans ses bras, les pensées s'éveillant paresseusement et puis se bousculant avec la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau ou de ses chuchotements dans ses cheveux. Elle pense à sa férocité, comme ses yeux se durcissent quand il protège d'autres personnes. Et elle pense à sa tendresse, comme il prend son visage dans ses mains comme si c'était de l'or filé, comme il murmure _Je t'aime. _C'est au _Je t'aime_ Valyrien qu'elle pense alors, la prononciation saccadée et déformée par son accent Nordien; étrangement, ça sonne mieux à cause de ça.

"_Zaldrīzes-zokla,_" taquine-t-elle doucement et elle est ravie quand il se met à rire.

"_Īlva tala_," dit-il, les mots maladroits sur sa langue mais débordant d'amour. Elle est surprise qu'il se souvienne du mot pour fille. Ca lui enflamme le cœur. _Notre fille._

"Oui," dit-elle. "_Īlvon_." _La nôtre._

Sa tendresse pourrait lui déchirer le cœur. C'est ce qu'elle pense pendant qu'il lui caresse le ventre, son nez cognant doucement le sien, ses lèvres à un souffle des siennes.

"_Īlvon_," affirme-t-il, approuve-t-il.

"Je préfère z_aldrīzes-zokla."_

"Ce n'est pas vrai," réfute-t-il en riant. Ses lèvres sont toujours courbées en un grand sourire lorsqu'il l'embrasse et Dany sent leur bébé — _Īlvon, _pense-t-elle, son cœur se gonflant— remuer en elle, le mouvement assez fort pour qu'elle pense que Jon a probablement pu le sentir. La façon dont ses doigts se contractent un instant le confirme.

"Elle est d'accord avec moi," dit-il.

Leurs rires se mêlent et, tandis qu'il l'attire sur ses genoux, elle se dit: _Je ne suis plus seule. C'est ça la famille. C'est pour ça que les gens se battent — c'était le but de tout ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis battue aussi longtemps, ce que j'ai recherché aussi longtemps. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait enfin m'arriver seulement pour disparaître?_

_Ca ne peut pas_, décide-t-elle et, puis, avec plus de fermeté: _Ca ne disparaitra pas. _Peu importe à quoi leur fille est destinée, Jon et elle seront à ses côtés. Les trois têtes du dragon — le dernier sang du dragon. Jon et elle se sont battus et battus et battus et ils vont continuer de se battre.

* * *

VI.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?" exige Arya, irritée. "Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens."

Tyrion repose brusquement sa coupe contre la table. Un peu de vin clapote par-dessus bord et atterrit sur la multitude de papiers éparpillés devant lui, mais il semble à peine le remarquer. Dany l'observe soulever à nouveau sa coupe avec une désapprobation froide. Elle commence à perdre patience avec son ivrognerie; si elle n'était pas préoccupée par des choses bien plus pressantes que sa conduite déshonorante, elle le ferait choisir entre être enfermé dans une pièce aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudrait pour se sevrer et se désintoxiquer ou rendre sa broche. En l'état actuel des choses, aussi désagréable que son obsession avec la prophétie est devenue, il _est_ le seul à avoir réalisé que la Corneille à Trois Yeux était l'ennemi auquel la prophétie faisait référence avant que la Corneille à Trois Yeux ne l'admette lui-même. C'est pour l'intelligence de Tyrion qu'elle l'a choisi; elle va devoir attendre de voir à quel point cette intelligence peut encore être utile tout en étant imbibée de vin.

"En bref: on est foutu, nous sommes _foutus_, nous sommes _complètement et absolument_ bien-foutus!" bredouille Tyrion.

Ser Davos s'adosse à sa chaise et croise les bras. "Eh bien, voilà, Arya. Nous nous sommes tous faits foutre."

"Là maintenant? Je l'ai à peine senti," commente Arya, simulant la surprise. "Est-ce que tu l'as senti, Majesté?"

"Non," dit Daenerys. Elle sirote sa propre coupe, même si elle préfère le jus de grenade au vin. "Rien du tout."

"Alors on ne peut pas avoir été _bien_-foutus," dit Arya.

"Arya," réprimande Jon, visiblement scandalisé.

Daenerys cache son sourire dans sa coupe. Tyrion ricane.

"Oh, oui, très bien— riez! Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle là-dedans — dans quoi que ce soit! Nous devrions tous rester éveillés toute la nuit, pris de terreur, mais nous sommes là, à écouter Lady Stark se rire de notre situation des blagues sexuelles!"

"Elle ne l'a pas dit dans ce sens-là," défend tout de suite Jon, prenant un air renfrogné, bien que Dany ne peut pas imaginer dans quel autre sens elle aurait pu le dire. Jon semble déterminé à défendre son honneur malgré tout.

"Oui, bien sûr, et Lord Gendry et elle jouaient au Cyvosse à des heures indues la dernière fois qu'il était là—"

"Dites un mot de plus et je vous ferai sortir de la salle du conseil jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez tenir votre langue," grogne Jon.

Tyrion lance un regard noir en remplissant sa coupe. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, brisé par Arya.

"Je _suis_ une formidable adversaire au Cyvosse."

Ser Davos se frotte le front avec lassitude et Daenerys et Arya échangent un regard amusé. Dany est obligée de regarder sur le côté et de presser les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire tout haut.

"Peut-on, s'il vous plait, prendre ce problème _au sérieux?" _implore Tyrion.

"Nous prenons ce problème extrêmement au sérieux," dit Ser Davos à Lord Tyrion. "C'est seulement que vous êtes contrarié à cause d'un livre et que nous venons tout juste d'avoir la première bonne nouvelle de la quinzaine. Vous attendez-vous à ce qu'on pleure?"

"Le réveil de Bran pourrait ne pas être totalement une bonne nouvelle," leur rappelle Lord Tyrion. "Nous ne savons toujours pas—"

"Evidemment que c'est une bonne nouvelle!" interrompt Arya, sa colère éclatant aussi rapidement que Daenerys s'y attendait. "Une semaine qu'il est resté couché dans ce lit à dépérir, à moitié mort avant de prendre ne serait-ce que de l'eau, et il n'allait pas mieux la semaine dernière – qu'il se soit réveillé et qu'il _parle _va _au-delà _de la bonne nouvelle!"

Evidemment, il n'a pas dit grand-chose. D'après les mestres qui sont restés près de lui jour après jour, il a demandé après Jon à plusieurs reprises ce matin avant de retomber dans un profond sommeil. C'est le premier signe de conscience véritable qu'ils ont vu. Il est resté totalement inconscient pendant une semaine avant de montrer un quelconque progrès et, même là, c'était seulement sucer de l'eau de lanières de tissus et l'avaler. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de vie au-delà de ça. Qu'il parle et qu'il se souvienne le nom de quelqu'un, en plus, est une énorme amélioration— même pour une si petite chose. Ca n'a clairement pas impressionné Tyrion, cependant.

"Si nous sommes même certains que ce soit vraiment lui."

"Vous ne pouvez pas tout avoir, Tyrion," proteste Jon. "Soit la Corneille à Trois Yeux est en liberté dans le monde et complote notre chute, soit il est coincé à l'intérieur de Bran. Lequel est-ce?"

"Ca pourrait être les deux. Nous n'en serons pas sûrs avant que la Prêtresse n'arrive. Nous devrions être prudents jusque-là. Et nous devrions trouver quelqu'un pour réparer mon livre! L'encre a coulé — Je n'arrive presque plus à le lire— j'ai consigné des choses dans ce livre, des choses que nous avons besoin de savoir!"

Daenerys rencontre les yeux de Jon par-dessus la table. Elle reconnait son agacement pince-sans-rire aussi facilement qu'il reconnait le sien. Tyrion a été dans tous ses états toute la matinée; il dit que quelqu'un est entré furtivement dans sa chambre pour faire tomber l'un de ses livres dans son pot de chambre durant la nuit, bien que tout le monde semble penser qu'il était simplement trop saoul pour remarquer qu'il était tombé tout seul et a pissé dessus. En plus de boire presque sans arrêt, il a passé les deux dernières semaines à faire une de ces trois choses: suivre Daenerys partout anxieusement, lire tous les livres sur lequel il peut mettre la main, ou être obsédé par la traduction de Daenerys de la lettre de Volantis.

Mais, en toute honnêteté, ils ont tous passé la dernière quinzaine à cran. Ca les a tous laissé exténués. Ver Gris insiste pour surveiller personnellement chacune des filles de cuisine qui fait quoi ce que soit pour Daenerys ou Jon, allant jusqu'à insister pour qu'elles goûtent et boivent tout avant de les envoyer; Arya s'est consacrée à apprendre à Daenerys comment manier correctement le poignard qu'elle a fait faire à Lord Gendry pour la reine, approchant les leçons avec une solennité qu'elle n'avait pas durant les cours d'épée, réalisant maintenant que c'est _véritablement _nécessaire; Jon et Daenerys refusent tous deux d'être séparés l'un de l'autre au point où ils ont eu une chanson écrite sur eux par un artiste populaire bien-aimé intitulée "Notre Reine et Notre Roi, Véritablement Attachés"; Ghost piste sans relâche Daenerys à chaque instant de chaque jour, ne cédant pour lui donner de la tranquillité que quand Jon et elle sont au lit et, même là, il est couché soit sur le balcon, soit devant la porte; Drogon est plus collant que d'habitude et s'est mis à atterrir où il veut, quand il veut, à la recherche de son affection; Ser Davos se jette à corps perdu dans toutes les obligations du royaume avec un zèle infatigable pour se distraire; et même l'enfant de Daenerys bouge beaucoup plus souvent, les mouvements plus forts et plus agités que jamais.

Avec toute l'inquiétude qui pèse sur eux — et sur personne de plus que sur Dany et Jon— l'arrivée de Sansa Stark leur est sortie de l'esprit. Ce qui était autrefois la préoccupation principale de Daenerys n'est plus qu'une note de bas de page dans ses pensées passagères donc, quand Ver Gris vient les voir en plein milieu des plaintes incessantes de Tyrion pour son livre et qu'il annonce que Lady Stark et ses bannerets approchent de Port-Réal, Daenerys parvient difficilement ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Elle pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise et les utilise pour s'aider à se lever, le gonflement toujours croissant de son ventre devenant chaque jour plus encombrant. Tout le monde se lève avec elle, y compris Jon, bien qu'il se lève pour l'accompagner.

"Je peux l'amener ici," propose immédiatement Ver Gris.

"Non, j'aimerais être là quand elle entrera. J'aimerais y assister. C'est mon peuple, c'est mon royaume: je voudrais voir son visage quand elle les rencontrera."

Car en ce qui ce qui concerne leur royaume, à Jon et elle, Dany n'a rien à cacher, aucune honte. La croissance de son enfant reflète la croissance de Port-Réal: ce sont toutes deux de magnifiques choses qui n'ont encore jamais été auparavant, et elles deviennent toutes deux meilleures et plus fortes chaque jour qui passe. Elle en est tellement fière qu'elle sait que ce sera impossible de cacher cette fierté. Si ça énerve Lady Stark, eh bien. Daenerys n'est pas étrangère au fait d'être l'objet de convoitise.

Arya, Ver Gris, Mouche Rouge et Rat Bleu les escortent, Jon et elle, vers les portes de la ville reconstruites, Ghost suivant juste à côté de Dany. Le trajet est long: Daenerys et Jon s'arrêtent tous les deux ou trois pas semble-t-il, ravis de parler aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent avec les adultes et de regarder les jouets ou les livres ou les dessins que les enfants se précipitent pour leur montrer. Daenerys n'a pas peur de leur prendre les mains ni de poser un bras sur leurs épaules, mais elle ne peut plus complètement les enlacer simplement parce qu'elle ne supporte plus que personne, hormis quelques privilégiés, ne fassent même qu'effleurer son ventre; lorsque ça arrive, son esprit revient sur la poigne douloureuse de la Corneille à Trois Yeux d'il y a quinze jours, et son cœur se sert avec terreur. Mais ça se produit rarement maintenant, car Ghost a appris à se placer à l'avance entre son ventre et une main approchante. Il ne fait même pas un grognement ni aucune tentative de morsure et ne fait certainement de mal à personne — car les seules personnes qui oseraient tendre la main vers elle de la sorte sont soit des enfants trop petits pour savoir qu'il faut éviter ou des adultes faibles d'esprits pour qui c'est naturel— mais sa simple présence est suffisante.

Quand ils arrivent aux portes, Daenerys voit que Sansa ne voyage qu'avec environs dix bannerets de Winterfell. Jon, Dany et Arya se tiennent ensemble juste devant les portes et les regardent entrer à cheval, les bannières des Stark volant haut. Tandis que Sansa s'approche, la première pensée de Dany est qu'elle a bonne mine. Elle porte ses cheveux auburn tirés en arrière et sa tenue d'équitation est la plus adaptée et belle qu'une dame peut trouver. Sur son cheval, elle se tient aussi droite que les Dothrakis.

Mais quand elle descend de son cheval et vient jusqu'à eux — jusqu'à Jon, Dany et Arya, une unité maintenant après tout ce temps— il y a peu de force dans ses yeux. Elle s'amenuise à chaque pas qu'elle fait vers eux et, quand elle s'arrête devant leur groupe, ses yeux passant de Jon, à Dany, au ventre de Dany, à Arya, Daenerys se surprend à penser: _elle est complètement seule. Elle est aussi seule que je l'étais autrefois. Peut-être plus._

Durant les mois précédents, quand Sansa était un plus gros problème que Bran, elle s'était imaginée qu'elle pourrait se permettre un de jubilation quand elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle pensait à la trahison de Sansa — à la manière dont elle a été traitée à Winterfell, pendant qu'elle subissait les pires pertes qu'elle avait jamais connues — et elle brûlait. C'était un feu vindicatif. Elle pouvait le nourrir avec des pensées de cette fête esseulée après la bataille contre les morts, des pensées des regards froids et des commentaires mesquins de Sansa, des pensées de toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de retourner Jon contre elle (essayé de lui prendre la dernière personne qui lui restait). Elle pouvait le faire flamber en se souvenant de son unique conversation avec Sansa, quand elle a fait de son mieux pour s'ouvrir et trouver un terrain d'entente avec Sansa, seulement pour réaliser que cet effort n'allait jamais être rendu en nature. Elle n'a été rien d'autre qu'un instrument pour Sansa, jamais une personne: bonne pour en tirer profit, être utilisée, mais jamais considérée comme une personne avec des émotions ni de l'humanité, ni quelqu'un méritant le respect de la compassion. Et maintenant, en se tenant là avec sa famille, se sentant fière, forte et bénie à bien des égards malgré tout le reste, Dany a l'occasion de jubiler et de bien jubiler. Elle a l'occasion de faire en sorte que Sansa se sente aussi seule qu'elle l'a faite se sentir, _elle, _autrefois. Elle a l'occasion de montrer à Sansa Stark à quel point, exactement, Daenerys du Typhon peut véritablement être terrible.

Mais elle n'en a pas envie. Elle le réalise rapidement, ses mains se posant sur son ventre, son cœur se serrant peu à peu. Elle n'en a pas envie.

Elle n'est pas une fille au cœur tendre et stupide: elle sait que si les rôles étaient inversés, si le pouvoir changeait de mains, Sansa piétinerait probablement son cœur dans la crasse. Elle sait que, si c'était elle qui approchait le domaine de Sansa, se sentant coupée de son système de soutien et abandonnée par sa famille, Sansa la ferait se sentir encore pire qu'avant, plus seule qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Elle le sait parce que ça s'est passé.

Pourtant, elle ne supporte pas l'idée d'être la main qui la pousse à terre. Pas quand tant de gens l'ont poussée à terre. _Ceux qui ont ployé le genou prendrons la main que je leur offre et je les relèverai, _a-t-elle dit un jour et, à cet instant, elle est confrontée à la réalisation rassurante qu'elle le pensait réellement. Etre la fille du Roi Fou veut dire une vie d'examen de conscience et de doute de soi constants; à chaque fois qu'elle parle, il y a toujours un côté sombre d'elle qui se demande si elle pourra se tenir aux choses qu'elle dit. Ca lui donne toujours la sensation de voler quand elle découvre qu'elle est toujours semblable à ce qu'elle se croyait être.

Sansa ne fait pas un geste pour enlacer Arya ou Jon: elle attend clairement de voir s'ils vont le faire. Il y a de la rancune entre les Stark— Dany peut le sentir dans la tension qui étouffe l'air. Mais, d'une certaine façon, le sang de Sansa réside en elle aussi: c'est dans les veines de son enfant qui bouge en elle, dans les veines de son époux. Le sang du loup. Dany a commencé à découvrir qu'il peut être tout aussi formidable que le sang du dragon.

Elle lève sa paume de son ventre. Les yeux de Sansa atterrissent immédiatement dessus. Elle tend sa main vers Sansa et, durant une seconde, elle pense que Sansa pourrait se renfrogner. Sa bouche se resserre. Dany sent un afflux de colère entremêlé à de la pleine. Elle est sur le point de retirer sa main quand Sansa la prend avec raideur et, sans une once d'émotion, presse poliment ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Dany.

"Majesté," dit-elle.

Dany rencontre les yeux de Sansa, le malentendu lui apparait immédiatement clair. Durant une seconde, elle essaye de se voir à travers les yeux de Sansa et elle imagine que, même sans une couronne, elle demande un certain degré de déférence. Mais elle ne le voulait de cette façon: elle n'avait pas l'intention que sa main tendue soit une domination. Ce serait gratuit: il n'y a aucun doute que c'est elle qui a le pouvoir. Elle n'a pas besoin que ce soit à nouveau établi.

Il faut plus d'effort que Dany ne voudrait l'admettre pour ravaler sa fierté suffisamment pour resserrer sa main sur la main de Sansa et tirer gentiment.

"Non," dit-elle à Sansa, l'attirant vers elle, Jon et Arya. "Daenerys. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Sansa. Je suis contente que vous soyez là."

Il y a de plus grands ennemis qui arrivent sur eux que la jalousie de Sansa (mille yeux et un seul.) Dany a peu d'intérêt à donner une seconde de plus de son énergie à cette animosité sans importance. Elle ne peut pas contrôler ce que Sansa ressent, mais elle peut contrôler ce qu'elle ressent. Et elle choisit la liberté, toujours. La colère est juste une autre chaine.

"Venez," dit-elle, tenant toujours la main de Sansa. "Dinez avec nous. Tout le reste peut attendre."

Jon observe très attentivement Sansa. Dany sait que, si Sansa la traite avec froideur maintenant, Jon la repoussera pour toujours. Cette dureté viendra dans son regard, la férocité du loup— et du dragon. Elle a appris à bien la connaître.

Sansa est méfiante, mais lequel d'entre eux ne l'est pas? C'est chose dont ils vont se désaccoutumer durant le reste de leur vie.

"Merci, j'apprécierais de diner après un si long voyage," dit-elle. C'est guindé et maladroit, mais elle sourit. Elle essaye. Pour le moment, c'est suffisant pour Dany.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait suffisant pour Jon— il la salue mais ne l'enlace pas— mais Arya pose brièvement sa main contre le bras de Sansa tandis qu'ils retournent vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges.

Ils marchent sur les routes nouvellement tracées et bordées de maisons nouvellement construites, des enfants heureux riant tandis qu'ils sautent et jouent dans les rues. Ils passent devant les dispensaires qui ont l'odeur stérile du vin bouilli et des herbes médicinales, les fenêtres ouvertes, les rideaux d'un blanc pur qui flottent comme les ailes d'une colombe dans la brise chaude. Ils passent devant les trois maisons d'études de Daenerys, les portes ouvertes pour révéler un aperçu des adultes et des aînés heureux qui apprennent grâce aux livres aux côtés d'enfants bien nourris, l'air adouci par le son lointain de violonistes et de chanteurs se produisant dans une cour voisine. Plus loin ils marchent, plus ils voient. Et plus ils voient, plus Sansa semble penaude. Daenerys est certaine qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose avec ça.

Tout comme elle est certaine que, quelque part, la Corneille à Trois Yeux est en train de les regarder maintenant, sûrement mécontent de voir tous les Stark et tous les Targaryen ensemble à Port-Réal.

_A suivre..._


	9. Le Tourment

_Juste un peu mot pour dire que j'espère que tout le monde se porte bien et respecte bien les mesures de confinement. Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais lire des fanfictions est un excellent moyen de passer le temps! Donc j'espère que ce (TRES) long chapitre vous plaira ^^ Et je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes de frappe ou d'orthographes. J'ai essayé de le relire avec le plus d'attention possible, mais ça fait plus d'un mois que je travaille dessus, quasi tous les jours, et donc, à force, on voit les mots sans les voir._

_Bref, bonne lecture et, surtout, prenez soin de vous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Le Tourment**

I.

"Voilà mon lit," dit Arya en pointant le lit d'une place près de la fenêtre ouverte.

Sansa regarde le deuxième lit dans la pièce, un autre d'une place qui est actuellement noyé sous des vêtements déjetés et des lettres amassées. Elle suppose que ce sera son lit, à elle. Elle se rapproche et se perche difficilement sur l'extrémité, l'un des seuls endroits dégagés.

"Vous n'avez pas des servantes ici?" exige-t-elle, regardant la pièce désordonnée d'un œil critique. "Ou des domestiques?"

Elle était impressionnée par ce que la Reine des Dragons a fait à Culpucier et à Port-Réal dans son ensemble, mais ça s'est estompé en confusion dès qu'ils sont arrivés à ce qui reste du Donjon Rouge, qui n'est plus rien d'autre que l'ombre de la structure que c'était. Il ne reste presque plus rien: pas la citadelle de Maegor, pas le Grand Hall, pas la Tour de la Main. Il ne semble pas non plus y avoir eu des efforts sérieux pour les reconstruire: elle a vu quelques constructeurs réparer un jardin de vitraux — contre toute attente — mais il n'y a aucune preuve qu'un vrai château soit en cours de reconstruction.

Au lieu de ça, ils sont là. Dans la Crypte-aux-Vierges — une structure construite pour loger deux jeunes filles confortablement et pas beaucoup plus, logeant la Maison Targaryen et sa cour. Sansa a été sidérée de voir à quel point elle est surpeuplée, sidérée par les camps de l'armée encombrant la cour, sidérée par la notion qu'elle va devoir partager ses quartiers avec Arya. Sidérée que c'est comme _ça _que la Reine des Dragons vit — sidérée qu'elle ne semble même pas réaliser que ce sont des conditions sordides. Ce n'est même pas convenable pour les invités royaux à Winterfell.

Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle s'est réconfortée durant le trajet jusqu'au sud avec des rappels qu'elle savait comment Port-Réal fonctionnait. Elle est déjà venue ici avant, en tant que prisonnière, et elle y a survécu. Elle s'était adaptée. Mais rien n'est comme ça devrait l'être. Et ça la met mal à l'aise.

"On a des servantes," lui dit Arya en se renfrognant. "Mais elles sont occupées avec des choses bien plus importantes que toucher à mes affaires."

Sansa est confuse en entendant ça. "Comme quoi? C'est majoritairement leur travail, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient avoir à faire d'autre?"

"Elles sont meilleures à bien plus de choses que juste plier les vêtements d'une dame," réplique sèchement Arya. "Celles qui sont douées avec les herbes aident au dispensaire. Celles qui sont douées avec les chiffres, les mots et les langues aident aux maisons d'études. Beaucoup aident dans les jardins, d'autres aident avec les enfants, certaines avec les animaux… il y en a même quelques-unes qui aident avec les bâtiments et une ou deux qui apprennent la défense."

Sansa peut voir qu'Arya aime ça. Ses mots montent avec fierté quand elle parle des domestiques qui choisissent _la construction_ ou le combat comme passe-temps.

"Et qu'en est-il des conditions de vie ici?"

"On s'en sort très bien. On a environ cinq servantes qui s'occupent des affaires ici. Elles viennent dans ma chambre une fois par semaine."

"Peut-être que tu devrais changer en deux fois par semaine," suggère Sansa en regardant la pile de vêtements sur le lit.

Arya ignore ce commentaire. Elle vient près du lit et commence à balayer les vêtements à terre. Les mains de Sansa se contractent à ses côtés. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'agenouiller à terre à côté de la pile toujours croissante et de plier ce sur quoi elle peut mettre la main.

"Est-ce que tu vides aussi ton pot de chambre personnel?" demande-t-elle à sa sœur, sa désapprobation évidente.

"Même ça n'est pas aussi infect que ton attitude." Sa voix est froide.

La réaction instinctive de Sansa est de rétorquer quelque chose de tout aussi froid à Arya. Elle sait ce qu'elle dirait: _c'est clair pour moi pourquoi tu aimes autant la Reine des Dragons maintenant. Elle a créé un royaume pour les gens qui ne se conforment pas. _Mais elle sait que ce n'est pas tout à fait une mauvaise chose et Arya la démolirait pour ce commentaire.

A la place, elle dit: "Je m'interroge sur combien de temps le bas peuple continuera de voir la reine et le roi comme des figures royales alors qu'ils vivent dans des conditions aussi modestes que celles-ci. Le pouvoir est une illusion visuelle. La royauté a le pouvoir qu'elle a parce que la royauté regarde les gens du peuple de haut. Ils vivent une vie qui sied à un roi; ils font valoir leur mérite à travers chacun des aspects de leur style de vie. Ce n'est peut-être pas idéal, mais il en est ainsi."

Arya a l'air d'avoir senti quelque chose de particulièrement dégoûtant. "Le véritable pouvoir n'a besoin d'aucune 'illusion visuelle'. Tu as vu comme le peuple voit Daenerys et Jon. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils seraient mieux respectés s'ils étaient terrés dans un château pendant que leur peuple mourrait de faim et souffrait dans les ruines? Est-ce que ça a bien fonctionné pour les monarques avant eux?"

Sansa pense immédiatement aux gens du peuple qui s'étaient retournés contre Joffrey. Mais elle pense également à la Reine Margaery. A quoi lui a servi son cœur charitable à la fin?

"Admet simplement que 'la Reine des Dragons' est une bonne reine. Admet simplement que tu avais tort, Sansa. La Corneille à Trois Yeux t'a menée en bateau. Et quand nous nous assiérons tous autour d'une table pour parler demain de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, tu comprendras à quel point."

Sansa a entendu d'étranges commentaires comme ça toute la soirée durant le dîner. _On t'en dira plus demain, _lui a platement dit Jon quand elle a demandé où était Bran et ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était venu dans le sud. Il est la raison pour laquelle elle a précipité son voyage au sud — pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et personne ne lui a dit grand-chose sur quoi que ce soit. Elle a même demandé à la Reine Daenerys, mais elle s'est contentée de répéter ce qu'a dit Jon.

Quelque chose s'est clairement passé. Sansa comprend, d'après le commentaire d'Arya, qu'ils croient que Bran l'a manipulée. Et elle est assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il l'a probablement fait étant donné ce qu'elle a vu de Port-Réal jusqu'à présent. La Reine des Dragons ne semble ni déséquilibrée ni maléfique. Elle ne montre aucun signe de tyrannie ni de violence excessive. Jon, a remarqué Sansa durant le dîner, semble plus heureux aux côtés de la Reine Daenerys qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu, et il ne montre aucun signe d'avoir eu un lavage de cerveau ni d'être retenu prisonnier non plus.

Mais ses actions n'étaient pas _toutes _à cause de Bran.

"Je me méfiais d'elle bien avant que Bran me dise quoi que ce soit," rappelle Sansa à Arya. Elle plie le dernier des vêtements d'Arya et se lève en les tenant dans ses bras, se rapprochant pour poser la pile pliée sur sa malle. "Et toi aussi," lui rappelle-t-elle, une touche d'accusation dans la voix. "Maintenant tu es là, à faire comme si c'était _elle_ ta sœur."

Arya l'observe durant un instant troublant, ses yeux sombres se refroidissent. Quand elle parle, sa voix est dure comme de l'acier.

"Elle _est_ ma sœur. C'est l'épouse de Jon."

Ca blesse Sansa. Elle ne peut pas l'en empêcher.

"Alors je suppose que ça ferait de Rhaegar Targaryen le frère de Père. C'est drôle, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de lui comme tel."

"Ces deux choses ne peuvent pas être comparées et tu le sais, Sansa," rétorque Arya d'une voix brusque. "Tu ne la connais même pas—"

"C'est difficile."

"Pas du tout, en réalité," réfute Arya. "Elle a fait de son mieux pour t'inclure dans toutes les discussions ce soir. C'est toi qui as gardé tes distances."

Sansa ne peut pas le nier. C'est vrai. Elle était polie, oui, mais elle n'a simplement pas pu se résoudre à s'ouvrir à la Reine des Dragons. Elle n'a simplement pas supporté d'_être __vue, entendue_. Pas de la façon dont la reine semble assez forte pour se montrer.

Mais Sansa ne se souvient pas d'une fois où être vulnérable lui a déjà servi. La dernière fois qu'elle était à Port-Réal, son cœur ouvert et tendre, son monde tout entier s'est effondré. Rien n'est bien depuis lors.

Sansa va se percher sur le bord de son lit maintenant dégagé. Arya se laisse tomber sur le bord du sien et regarde Sansa avec incrédulité.

"Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance," réalise Arya.

Sansa ne peut pas le nier. Mais, si elle est honnête, il n'y a plus _personne _en qui elle a confiance. Pas une seule personne sur cette planète.

"Non. En effet. Pourquoi le devrais-je?" _Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à qui que ce soit?_

"Parce qu'elle a prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance à maintes reprises! Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que se sacrifier pour le Nord et soutenir le Nord! Elle n'a jamais rien fait contre toi, pas une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir, Sansa? Quand sera-t-elle assez digne de ton respect? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire?"

Sansa ne connait pas la réponse à ça, et ça l'effraye un peu. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va falloir pour lui donner à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un. Dans ses moments les plus sombres, elle est certaine que rien ne le pourra jamais.

"Son père a brûlé notre grand-père vif," rappelle-t-elle à Arya. Elle a l'impression que ça a été oublié du jour au lendemain, que toutes les choses horribles que la Maison Targaryen a faites ont été balayées sous le tapis parce que Daenerys Targaryen a donné l'occasion aux paysans d'apprendre à lire ou l'accès à des soins qualifiés quand ils sont malades. De grandes choses, certainement — si on peut les payer — mais est-ce assez bien pour faire oublier les choses que le père de Daenerys a faites?

Arya le pense clairement. Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant les mots de Sansa. C'est extrêmement grossier.

"Daenerys aurait pu te faire la même chose à maintes reprises, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Même quand elle avait de nombreuses raisons de le faire. Tu as menacé de faire marcher des armées au sud pour l'usurper, Sansa. Que crois-tu que Joffrey aurait fait à la place de Daenerys? Que crois-tu que _Cersei _aurait fait?"

Sansa sait ce qu'ils auraient fait. Mais Jon ne réchauffait pas les lits de Joffrey ou de Cersei.

"Jon ne lui aurait pas laissé me faire ça," dit Sansa. "Sa clémence n'a rien à voir avec elle."

Arya lâche un rire bruyant. C'est mordant.

"Tu crois que la clémence de la reine vient de _Jon? _Si tu crois que Jon t'a protégée de Daenerys durant tout ce temps, tu es aussi folle que tu as essayé de prétendre qu'elle est. Il y a des fois où c'est Daenerys qui a dissuadé _Jon_. _Jon _a pris la décision de déplacer le siège Nordien à Corbois. _Jon _a fait le choix d'exiger que tu viennes ici pour discuter de l'avenir de Winterfell. Quand il a appris que Bran et toi conspiriez contre la vie de Daenerys, il était prêt à t'exécuter lui-même."

Ca interpelle Sansa. Elle regarde étrangement Arya.

"Je n'ai jamais conspiré contre la _vie _de la reine," dit-elle. "Je voulais seulement Jon sur le trône. C'est _son _droit de naissance —c'est le prochain sur la liste— et Bran m'a dit…" elle laisse sa phrase en suspens. "Je vois maintenant que les choses que Bran m'a dites étaient soit fausses soit beaucoup plus éloignées dans le futur que ce qu'il m'a amenée à le croire. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé de la faire _tuer_."

"Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais qui lui arriverait si ta pitoyable petite armée était miraculeusement parvenue à la renverser?"

"Nous allions la renvoyer en Essos," dit honnêtement Sansa. "C'est ce que Bran a dit."

"Bran n'était pas Bran. Bran était la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Et il veut que Daenerys meure. Non — il veut qu'elle souffre. Il nous a dit qu'il _t'a_ dit ce qu'il avait à dire pour te convaincre. Il t'a manipulée et il t'a roulée. Il peut rejoindre la longue liste d'hommes qui sont parvenus à te faire ça."

Sansa tressaille presque en entendant ça. "Tu es cruelle," dit-elle à sa sœur.

"Ah bon? Désolée — je suppose que je devrais te demander la permission avant d'empiéter sur tes plates-bandes."

"_Je _suis cruelle?" exige Sansa.

"Incroyablement cruelle. Tu es assise là, à refuser d'apprendre à connaître notre sœur—"

"L'épouse de notre cousin n'est pas notre sœur—"

"Oh, Jon est notre _cousin _maintenant? C'est drôle. Il était ton frère tant que ça t'arrangeait de le revendiquer," dit Arya d'un ton claquant. Sansa peut voir qu'elle est furieuse par les tâches de rougeur sur ses joues. "Jon est _mon frère_. Aussi longtemps que je serai en vie. Et Daenerys est ma famille. Elle est mon amie. Ce qui est plus que tu as jamais été pour moi."

"Ton _amie_," répète Sansa d'une voix sceptique.

"Oui. Mon amie. Et tu pourrais être notre amie aussi, mais tu es trop égoïste et bornée et _stupide_," dit sèchement Arya. "Tu veux être seule et malheureuse. Très bien. Sois seule et malheureuse. Mais ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es comme ça. Tu l'es parce que tu l'as choisi."

"Non, je suis comme ça parce que tu as abandonné ta famille et ta maison—"

"Regarde autour de toi, Sansa! _Voilà _où sont les derniers Stark! Ici!"

"La place des Stark est à Winterfell."

"Winterfell n'existe plus. Plus de la manière dont tu l'envisages. Winterfell est mort avec Père, avec Mère, avec Robb, avec Rickon!" Elle prend une profonde respiration. Sansa se demande à quel point elle est proche de la frapper. "Je comprends, Sansa. J'étais comme toi aussi. J'avais l'impression que la seule façon d'être heureuse ou en sécurité à nouveau était de recréer la sécurité qu'on avait dans notre enfance. Mais on n'est plus des enfants et cette sécurité n'existe pas. Notre seul choix est de construire une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle sécurité."

Sansa secoue la tête. "Et tu crois que c'est ici? Avec Daenerys Targaryen?"

"Je sais que c'est ici avec elle. Parce que je l'ai trouvée."

Sansa ne comprend pas. Elle regarde Arya comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue — peut-être que c'est le cas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois en elle?" exige-t-elle.

"Fais un effort pour la connaître. Alors tu verras par toi-même."

Arya et elle n'ont jamais eu les mêmes goûts en matière d'amis. Sansa n'est pas optimiste que le temps ait changé ça. Mais elle voit que c'est une bataille qu'elle ne gagnera pas: elle ne pourra pas plus convaincre Arya que la Reine Daenerys n'est pas une bonne amie qu'elle n'avait pu la convaincre que le garçon du boucher était un piètre compagnon quand elle était petite. Quoi qu'Arya voit en Daenerys Targaryen, elle le voit parfaitement. Sansa doit admettre que, à tout le moins, ça la rend curieuse.

Mais c'est une curiosité qui doit attendre l'aube. Il est tard maintenant, le ciel de nuit est baigné de noir et Sansa est exténuée à cause du voyage. Arya et elle ne parlent pas en s'apprêtant pour se coucher et, une fois que Sansa rampe sous les couvertures de son petit lit, elle est surprise de découvrir qu'il est en fait très confortable. Les draps sont propres et doux et ils sentent la lavande. Le matelas est rembourré à un niveau parfait de fermeté et l'oreiller fusionne avec la courbe du cou de Sansa. Même la nature surpeuplée de la Crypte-aux-Vierges ne s'avère pas être une aussi grande nuisance que ce qu'elle croyait: les conversations distantes, calmes qui arrivent par la fenêtre ouverte ne la dérangent pas autant qu'elles la réconfortent. Elle a passé tellement de temps seule que le bruit des autres est réconfortant.

Elle regarde Arya de l'autre côté de la pièce sombre. Elle est emmitouflée dans son lit, les cheveux détachés sur l'oreille, le visage lisse et détendu. Les yeux de Sansa dérivent sur le reste de la pièce. Il y a Aiguille, posée sur une table. Un tas de lettres sur un bureau. Quelques lances, qui doivent appartenir aux Immaculés, appuyées contre le mur dans l'un des coins les plus reculés. Trois livres empilés à son chevet. Il y a des petites touches d'Arya partout.

C'est indéniable: c'est la maison d'Arya. Ce n'est pas un endroit où elle dort temporairement. C'est sa _maison. _Et ce qui fait le plus mal est à quel point Arya s'intègre bien. A quel point ça lui va bien.

Sansa n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce serait _Arya _qui serait heureuse à Port-Réal, celle qui est amie avec la reine, celle qui a une place dans le royaume.

Et Sansa, celle qui a l'impression de ne pas s'intégrer dans sa propre peau. Celle qui a l'impression d'être une étrangère. Celle qui a l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place.

Sansa sait jouer au jeu comme les meilleurs des joueurs. Elle a appris des meilleurs. Elle sait comment manipuler, comment parier, comment se comporter stratégiquement dans tous les domaines de la vie. Mais, couchée là, à fixer la lune, elle réalise que le jeu qu'elle perfectionné n'est même plus joué. La Reine Daenerys ne l'anime pas, le joue encore moins elle-même. Les connaissances et les compétences de Sansa ont peu d'utilité ici. Tout ce qu'elle a appris, tout ce qu'elle a souffert pour apprendre, elle l'a appris pour rien.

Si sa fierté était juste un peu moindre, elle se serait endormie en pleurant.

* * *

II.

Arya n'est plus là quand Sansa se réveille le lendemain matin.

Sansa sait ce qu'on attend ordinairement d'un invité, mais aucune des règles qu'elle a apprises autrefois ne semble s'appliquer ici, donc elle n'est pas sûre d'où elle devrait aller en premier ni de ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle sort la tête de la chambre d'Arya à la recherche d'une domestique, quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir où Sansa doit se présenter en premier, mais le couloir est vide, hormis quelques gardes de la reine. Sansa ne sait pas comment leur parler et, de toute façon, elle est en robe de chambre et pense que ce ne serait pas convenable.

Elle s'habille pour la journée, trouve le petit coin et, par bonheur, tombe sur une servante. C'est une jolie femme Dothraki, n'ayant probablement que quelques années de plus que Sansa elle-même. Elle sourit à Sansa.

"Lady Stark," salue-t-elle, sa Langue Commune fortement accentuée. "Vous bien dormi?"

"Oui merci," répond poliment Sansa. "Savez-vous où je dois aller?"

La servante ne comprend pas. Elle ajuste les draps de lit dans ses bras, son sourire retombant un peu.

"Je comprends pas," admet-elle, un peu penaude. "Aller?"

"Où dois-je aller?" répète Sansa, plus lentement cette fois, espérant que ça aidera. Elle essaye de trouver des moyens de simplifier la question, mais n'est pas sûre de comment. _Comment Arya communique-t-elle avec les gens d'ici?_ Se demande Sansa. Connaissant Arya, elle a déjà appris une bonne partie des deux langues.

"Où voulez-vous aller?" demande la domestique.

Sansa réalise que sa confusion n'est pas due au fait qu'elle ne comprend pas les mots de Sansa. Elle ne comprend simplement pas _ce que _Sansa demande.

"La Reine ne requiert pas ma présence?" demande Sansa, gênée.

Elle sourit. "Si Reine Daenerys a besoin de vous, elle envoie quelqu'un vous chercher. Vous profitez de la belle journée."

Elle fait un signe de tête à Sansa, souriant toujours, et continue son chemin dans le corridor. Sansa lui demande presque d'aller nettoyer la chambre d'Arya mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sent que cette domestique ne reçoit d'ordres de personne. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut faire quand elle en a envie. Ce qui est ce qu'elle a dit à Sansa de faire, mais Sansa ne peut pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait bien _vouloir _faire ici — elle n'a jamais envisagé avoir du temps de quelque sorte que ce soit. Elle avait imaginé que sa visite serait principalement faite de discussions tendues avec le conseil restreint de la reine.

Elle n'a pas encore très faim mais elle a soif, donc elle se dirige avec gêne vers le hall bondé où ils ont pris leur repas la veille. Comme hier soir, la longue table à l'avant de la pièce qui _devrait _être pour la reine et le roi est pleine de nourriture, et les gens se servent à leur guise. Sansa attend, mal à l'aise, dans une petite file, se verse sa propre tasse de thé et, puis, hésite dans la bruyante salle remplie de soldats, de domestiques et de gens qui, pense-t-elle, étaient peut-être importants autrefois dans le Donjon Rouge. Elle ne voit pas de place pour elle — pas de siège à une table où elle se sentirait bien — donc elle prend son thé et quitte la salle. Elle se demande où Arya est partie, où Jon est parti, mais elle ne saurait même pas où les chercher. Elle est embarrassée et fâchée qu'ils l'aient laissée toute seule sans lui dire où aller ni quoi faire, ni où les trouver. Elle les imagine tous les trois — Jon, la Reine des Dragons et Arya— en train de rire quelque part ensemble. Peut-être à ses dépens.

Elle se promène dans la cour animée en sirotant son thé, le goûtant à peine. Ses quelques bannerets sont mélangés avec les autres bannerets des autres maisons Nordiennes, en train de rire et de boire de la bière. Les siens lui sourient et viennent près d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, et Sansa envisage de leur demander de l'accompagner, mais elle n'a nulle part en tête où aller et ils ne la feront pas se sentir moins seule de toute façon.

Elle erre vers les ruines détruites du reste du Donjon Rouge, la zone la moins peuplée. Elle marche prudemment entre les montagnes de briques, ne réalisant qu'une fois qu'elle est arrivée plus loin que ces tas de briques étaient autrefois l'endroit où la tête de son père était. Après l'avoir réalisé, c'est plus facile de s'orienter. Elle parvient à marcher à moitié avec la vue devant elle et à moitié avec ses souvenirs. Elle traverse les ruines de la Tour de la Main. Elle reste un moment devant les restes croulants de la Citadelle de Maegor, son esprit envahi par une série de mauvais souvenirs. Le Grand Hall a toujours quelques murs debout, même s'ils ne servent plus à grand-chose avec le plafond écrasé et les entrailles de la salle du trône exposées. Sansa aperçoit le dessus de ce qui doit être le Trône de Fer par-dessus un mur à moitié démoli: elle est surprise que personne ne soit là pour le garder, ou pour reconstruire la pièce. Surprise qu'elle puisse simplement enjamber le mur et entrer, sans personne en vue.

Son pied glisse sur de la poussière, des cendres, des débris et des gravats. Le Trône de Fer semble être baigné de cendres tellement fines et blanches qu'on dirait de la neige. La partie supérieure est déformée; la chaleur élevée du feu qui a détruit le Hall a fait suffisamment fondre quelques épées pour les faire tordre et les mettre à _mal_. Malgré ça, néanmoins, il est intact — mais oublié. Ca surprend Sansa plus que tout le reste. Elle aurait présumé que ce serait la première chose que Daenerys Targaryen aurait réparé, mais il lui semble que personne n'ait même mis un pied ici depuis des semaines.

Elle regarde autour d'elle avant d'avancer vers le Trône de Fer, juste pour s'assurer que personne n'est entré derrière elle. Elle s'en approche lentement. Il est bien moins puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air quand elle était petite fille. Elle se tient devant avec incertitude et, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, elle ôte son manteau et le drape sur la surface couverte de cendres, s'abaissant pour s'asseoir sur le manteau — sur le Trône. Mais elle s'assied tout au bord et elle est surprise d'à quel point il est dur.

Une voix inattendue résonne dans le hall détruit.

"Pas très confortable, n'est-ce pas?"

Sansa se lève à l'instant où ses yeux croisent ceux de la reine, embarrassée. La Reine Daenerys s'approche du Trône, l'ourlet de sa robe noire et cramoisie laissant une traînée dans les cendres et la suie, le loup géant de Jon pressé à ses côtés. Sansa se lève avec raideur devant le Trône, se sentant de plus en plus penaude à chaque pas approchant de la reine.

"Mouche Rouge vous a vue venir par ici. Je pensais que nous pourrions parler et c'est aussi bien ici qu'ailleurs. Il est peu probable que nous soyons interrompues ici." Elle s'arrête devant Sansa. Elle fait un signe vers le Trône. "Vous pouvez vous asseoir là, si vous voulez. Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance."

Sansa regarde le ventre saillant de la reine. Il ne serait pas convenable de la laisser debout même si elle n'était pas la reine.

"Vous devriez vous y asseoir," dit immédiatement Sansa, s'éloignant du Trône. "Vous l'avez gagné, après tout."

"Effectivement," convient la reine. "Et vous voyez quelle utilisation je lui ai trouvé."

Sansa ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Pour elle, c'est choquant que le Trône de Fer soit abandonné comme ça. Ca semble être du gâchis. Elle aurait pensé qu'une Targaryen serait d'accord.

La reine prend _effectivement _sa place légitime sur le Trône, mais Sansa peut voir que c'est seulement parce que c'est la seule place disponible pour s'asseoir. Ses mains se posent naturellement sur son ventre bulbeux une fois qu'elle est assise, et Sansa est surprise quand elle ôte ses bottes, les laissant tomber familièrement sur le sol comme si elle était dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre. Les pieds chaussettés de la reine se balancent comiquement au-dessus du sol; elle se tient d'une telle manière que Sansa oublie souvent à quel point elle est vraiment petite, mais c'est flagrant maintenant. Ghost s'assied près de ses pieds, ses yeux rouges ne quittant jamais Sansa. Elle trouve ça dérangeant, injuste. _Je suis ta famille, _a-t-elle envie de dire à Ghost. _Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme si j'étais une menace pour une étrangère. _Mais la Reine des Dragons n'est pas une étrangère pour Ghost. Sansa peut le voir facilement. Et si elle a jamais douté de la sincérité des sentiments de Jon pour la reine avant cet instant, ce n'est plus le cas. Ghost ne pourrait pas simuler de la loyauté à ce degré-là.

La reine brise le silence.

"Pardonnez-moi, mes pieds me donnent l'impression d'avoir dansé avec un géant maladroit," plaisante-t-elle en souriant.

Sansa sourit en retour, mais elle est agacée. Agacée par sa couronne de tresses, son sourire facile, sa silhouette adorable. Agacée par à quel point elle semble à l'aise, comme elle semble être à la maison. Elle sait que son agacement découle de sa jalousie, mais que peut-elle faire contre ça? Toute sa vie, elle a voulu être là où la Reine des Dragons est maintenant. Mariée à un bel homme fort qu'elle aime, un homme à qui elle va bientôt présenter un hériter, à régner sur un royaume qui l'adore, sa beauté radieuse et indéniable. La dernière fois qu'elle était ici, à Port-Réal, elle a brièvement cru qu'elle _serait _elle.

Pire encore, c'est avec _Jon _qu'elle est mariée. Jon a été la dernière sécurité de Sansa depuis qu'elle s'est enfuie vers lui après avoir échappé à Ramsay. Il était le premier homme qui l'a véritablement protégée depuis que Littlefinger l'a déposée dans la tanière de l'enfer. Et la reine le lui a pris. Elle ne veut pas Jon de la façon dont la reine l'a, mais elle a toujours le sentiment que Jon est _à elle_. C'est juste une autre chose qui lui est refusée.

"De quoi aimeriez-vous discuter, Votre Grâce?" demande Sansa, espérant que la reine va vite la laisser partir. Elle ne veut rien de plus que repartir dans la chambre d'Arya et se cacher sous ses couvertures. Dormir serait agréable. _Ne pas être _un certain temps serait agréable.

"J'espérais pouvoir avoir votre avis sur quelque chose," dit la reine. C'est loin de ce à quoi Sansa s'attendait, mais sa surprise se transforme rapidement en ressentiment. La reine n'a besoin de ses conseils pour rien. Elle essaye de flatter Sansa, essaye de la faire se sentir indispensable — et c'est extrêmement condescendant. "L'un de mes nouveaux projets est dans une petite impasse. Je veux proposer des cours de plantation dans mes maisons d'études, pour que les familles puissent commencer leurs propres petits jardins. J'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de garantir la sécurité alimentaire sur le long terme et d'aider à redonner de la confiance en soi. Evidemment, nous rendrions la chose facultative et nous continuerions de nourrir le peuple — et continuerons de nourrir le peuple indéfiniment— mais je crois que ça enrichirait le peuple avec une sentiment de sécurité, d'appropriation. Cependant, Lord Tyrion dit que ça pourrait provoquer des dissensions avec la Maison Rosby, qui est le principal fournisseur de nourriture de Port-Réal et qui dépend de _notre _dépendance envers eux."

Sansa ne fait même pas semblant d'y réfléchir. Elle peut sentir son visage rougir de colère.

"Mon conseil à ce sujet ne sera pas meilleur que les conseils que vous avez déjà reçus. Vous n'avez pas du tout besoin de mes conseils."

Les sourcils de la reine se soulèvent. Elle ne dit rien. Sansa ne parvient pas à empêcher les mots de se déverser de ses lèvres, poussés par la lourdeur qui pèse sur son cœur tous les jours. La lourdeur qui ne l'a plus quittée depuis des années.

"Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité, Majesté. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Ne faisons pas comme si c'était le cas. C'est une insulte pour nous deux."

Elle attend que la colère de la reine monte. Qu'elle la punisse pour le ton qu'elle a pris avec elle. Est-ce cela que Sansa cherche? La punition?

"Pourquoi les gens doivent-ils avoir une _utilité_?" demande la Reine Daenerys, la voix douce.

Sansa la regarde fixement. "Parce que," dit-elle et puis elle s'arrête. Elle se recentre, se prépare, gardant la tête haut. Entassant son ressentiment autour de son cœur (le protégeant). "Parce que c'est comme ça que va le monde. Les gens utilisent les gens et quand une personne n'a plus d'utilité, on s'en débarrasse."

"Hmm," commente la reine. Elle se frotte distraitement le centre du ventre, ses lèvres se pinçant en un froncement de sourcils. "Pas dans mon monde. Pas mon peuple."

Sansa ricane de façon audible. Elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle ne veut rien de plus que de crier des choses blessantes à la reine. Elle veut l'obliger à ressentir ce qu'elle ressent.

Mais ça ne changera rien. Faire tomber la Reine Daenerys n'élèvera pas Sansa. Elle le sait parce qu'elle l'a fait; elle a contribué à ce qui, croyait-elle, serait la chute de la reine et, même là, elle n'est pas montée plus haut. Ne s'est pas sentie mieux. Cette lourdeur est restée. La solitude.

Ce savoir ne change pas à quel point c'est dur de la regarder, cependant. Ca ne change pas l'agacement qu'elle ressent, la jalousie, le ressentiment. Elle sait que rien ne le changera.

"Vous ne me croyez pas," déclare la Reine Daenerys.

"Je crois que vous le pensez," répond Sansa. "Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la réalité. Si vous n'aviez soudainement plus d'utilité pour les gens autour de vous, que pensez-vous qu'ils feraient?"

"Je ne comprends pas précisément ce que vous voulez dire. Quelle est ma principale 'utilité'?" demande la Reine Daenerys. "Les esclaves sont gardés pour leur 'utilité'. Pas les gens. Les gens autour de moi m'aiment, _moi_. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour le voir. J'aimerais que vous puissiez le voir. Je n'essayais pas de vous offenser. J'essayais simplement de vous parler. J'essayais de vous connaître. J'ai cru — étant donné la rigueur avec laquelle vous rationniez Winterfell— que vous pourriez avoir un avis sur la question. C'est tout. Ce n'était pas une manipulation."

Sansa ne répond pas immédiatement. Ses genoux lui font mal à force de rester debout aussi longtemps. Elle choisit de s'abaisser et s'assied sur la marche la plus haute du Trône. Ordinairement, elle ne le ferait pas, mais elle ne se soucie pas de grand-chose pour l'instant. Qu'elle ait l'air irrespectueuse et inconvenante.

Elle aimerait croire la reine, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne croit pas que qui que ce soit parle sans manipuler. N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde fait? Parler pour essayer d'obtenir une certaine réponse? Agir pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un?

"Pourquoi est-ce que je vous déplais à ce point?"

Les yeux de Sansa se ferment alors qu'elle soupire. Elle ne regarde même pas le Trône ni la reine.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous me déplaisiez, Majesté," dit-elle d'un air impassible.

"Vous n'en avez jamais eu besoin. C'était clair."

Sansa ne peut pas exactement le nier.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire ou dire d'autre pour combler ce fossé entre nous. Et je veux le combler, Sansa. Mais je ne vous supplierai pas pour votre gentillesse. Je n'implorerai pas pour votre amitié. En fin de compte, ça importe peu si je vous déplais: J'ai déplu à un grand nombre de personnes, ai vu un grand nombre de personnes comploter contre moi, ai été traquée et presque tuée par un grand nombre de personnes. J'ai survécu à tout et je continuerai à y survivre. Mais tous mes efforts pour vous tendre la main étaient sincères. J'admets que je ne sais simplement pas ce que j'ai fait pour vous fâcher aussi profondément."

Sansa ne peut pas répondre à ça parce qu'elle ne le sait pas non plus. Elle sait simplement que, à l'instant où Jon a mentionné pour la première fois qu'il allait la voir, elle a su que Daenerys Targaryen serait toujours la personne qu'elle aimerait être. Elle aurait toujours le pouvoir que Sansa aimerait avoir. Le pouvoir qui la mettrait en sécurité — le pouvoir dont elle avait besoin pour assurer qu'elle n'endurerait plus jamais les choses qu'elle a endurées. Mais elle ne peut pas vraiment dire ça.

"Est-ce de la jalousie?"

La tête de Sansa se tourne abruptement en direction de la reine avec cette question. Elle ouvre les lèvres pour exprimer son offense, pour nier, nier, nier — mais rien d'autre ne sort qu'un souffle vexé.

Curieusement, la reine se met à rire. C'est un rire sec, amer. "C'est drôle. Je pense souvent que je suis la dernière personne dont qui que ce soit devrait être jaloux." Elle agrippe les accoudoirs du Trône de Fer et se soulève lentement, son ventre étant clairement un obstacle. Sansa l'observe avec méfiance se rapprocher de l'endroit où Sansa est assise, Ghost la suivant aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. La Reine Daenerys pose sa main sur le dos de Ghost, l'utilisant pour garder l'équilibre pendant qu'elle s'abaisse lentement pour s'asseoir près de Sansa. Ce n'est clairement pas facile pour elle et se lever sera certainement encore plus difficile, mais une fois qu'elle est assise à côté de Sansa, Sansa découvre qu'elle se sent un peu moins agacée. Elle comprend pourquoi la reine est venue s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle comprend ce qu'elle dit. Et elle apprécie, même si elle n'y croit pas totalement. La reine peut montrer à Sansa qu'elle pense qu'elles sont égales en s'asseyant à terre avec elle mais, en fin de compte, _elle _est toujours reine et Sansa n'est toujours rien d'autre que la fille d'un seigneur Nordien décédé. Pas Gardienne du Nord, certainement par Reine du Nord. Rien. Combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a eu l'impression d'être plus que rien?

"La jalousie est destructrice. Pendant des années, j'ai été jalouse des gens comme vous. Des gens qui ont grandi avec des parents qui les aimaient. Des gens qui ont eu une enfance. Des gens qui avaient des frères et sœurs qui les aimaient — les aimaient véritablement. Encore maintenant, en pensant à la joie que vous avez dû connaître dans votre enfance, je la ressens."

Sansa a envie de le nier, mais elle entend l'envie dans la voix de la reine.

"De quoi, vraiment, êtes-vous jalouse? Mon règne? Croyez-moi, Sansa, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que vous imaginez. J'ai presque tout sacrifié pour l'avoir et c'est un travail d'amour tous les jours. Ce n'est pas luxueux. Je vivais mieux à Meereen. Je sais que vous voyez _ça_."

Sansa ne dit rien.

"Quoi, alors? Le pouvoir? Le pouvoir est une chose terrible. C'est une nécessité pour rendre le monde meilleur, oui, mais façonner et maintenir le pouvoir requiert des sacrifices, aussi. Le pouvoir ne règle rien parce que le pouvoir n'est pas stagnant. On peut être la personne la plus puissante du monde pendant la nuit et se réveiller pour découvrir son pouvoir réduit en miettes à ses pieds au matin. Il n'y a pas de garantie de stabilité, pas de garantie de sécurité ni de bonheur. Au contraire, j'ai constaté que plus le pouvoir est grand, plus les ennemis sont féroces."

Entendre ça est comme entendre que rien ne sert absolument à rien. Sansa se détourne, son estomac se nouant. Si le pouvoir ne peut pas vous protéger, qu'est-ce qui le peut?

"Si pas ça, quoi?" continue doucement la Reine Daenerys. "Mon mariage? Le bébé? Vous pouvez aussi avoir ces choses, Sansa."

"Je ne peux pas," dit Sansa. Sa voix semble lointaine. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler du tout, encore moins de dire des mots auxquels elle n'a pas réfléchi avant. Ca lui a échappé.

"Bien sûr que vous pouvez," dit immédiatement la reine. "Vous êtes très belle et intelligente — vous pourriez avoir tous les seigneurs que vous voulez."

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne sait pas ce que Sansa sait. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle se réveille, terrorisée, deux ou trois nuits par semaine, pétrifiée de peut-être voir Ramsay de l'autre côté du lit. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle tressaille à chaque fois que quelqu'un la touche sans la prévenir avant. Elle ne sait pas que Sansa a physiquement envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'elle se voit dans une couleur proche de l'ivoire de sa robe de mariée, que, pendant très longtemps, elle ne pouvait même pas fermer les portes à Winterfell de peur de se rappeler d'avoir été enfermée dans les quartiers de Ramsay jour et nuit. Elle ne sait pas que Sansa ne parvient pas à passer un jour sans entendre ses propres mots repasser dans sa tête, un avertissement de ce qui va arriver:_ Tes paroles vont disparaitre. Ta maison va disparaitre. Ton nom va disparaitre. Le souvenir même de ton existence va disparaitre. _Parfois, elle est certaine qu'elle a déjà disparu.

"Je ne le ferai jamais," dit Sansa, la voix dure. Elle pense à la douleur brûlante de Ramsay la pénétrant de force, la terreur qu'elle a ressentie clouée sous lui. Le désespoir qui la rongeait au creux de son ventre jour après jour. L'horreur qui a perverti son esprit, son cœur — la froideur qui s'est infiltrée dans ses os et n'en est jamais partie. "Je ne me marierai plus jamais."

Ses yeux brûlent à cause des larmes qu'elle refuse de verser. Elle a suffisamment pleuré à cause de lui. Quand le traumatisme cessera-t-il, se demande-t-elle. Quand sera-t-elle libre? Parfois, elle voudrait mourir plutôt que de vivre suffoquée comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Plutôt que de vivre seule, ayant trop peur pour faire confiance à qui que ce soit, enchaînée par les injustices qu'elle a endurées. Elle ne se souvient même pas de qui elle était autrefois. Elle ne le saurait même pas si elle se retrouvait à nouveau: elle ne la reconnaitrait pas.

La lourdeur dans sa poitrine la fait suffoquer. Elle remarque à peine la main de la reine sur la sienne. Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle l'enlève d'un geste brusque, son premier sanglot lui montant dans la gorge. Elle est furieuse contre elle-même de pleurer, mas elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir jamais fait correctement le deuil de ce que Ramsay lui a pris. Elle n'en a jamais parlé — pas vraiment. Arya sait le strict minimum de ce qu'elle a vécu, et Jon, aussi. Mais personne n'en connait la noirceur, la terreur. Le tourment. _Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Je fais partie de toi à jamais. _

Ses paroles ont disparu et sa maison aussi. Mais le traumatisme qu'il lui a infligée, pas. A cet instant, elle est certaine qu'il ne disparaitra jamais.

La reine ne lui prend pas la main. Au lieu de ça, elle peine à se lever, une main pressée à terre et l'autre se cramponnant à la fourrure de Ghost. Du coin brouillé de la vision périphérique de Sansa, elle voit Ghost se déplacer derrière la Reine Daenerys, poussant contre son dos avec son corps massif et l'aidant à se relever. Sansa est confuse quand elle se lève uniquement pour se rasseoir lentement et à grande peine — cette fois juste devant Sansa pour qu'elles soient face à face.

Quand la reine tend la main et lui touche le menton, Sansa ne tressaille pas. Elle est curieuse de ce qu'elle va dire — ce qui lui tient autant à cœur qu'elle s'est donné la peine de se déplacer directement devant elle pour le dire.

"C'était mal, ce qui vous est arrivé," dit la reine, la voix basse mais débordant de férocité. Sansa essaye de détourner le regard, mais les yeux violets de la reine suivent les siens. La vision de Sansa devient trouble. "Ce n'était pas bien. Ca n'aurait _jamais _dû pouvoir se produire. Quelqu'un aurait dû l'en empêcher — quelqu'un aurait dû vous protéger. La personne qui aurait dû le faire vous a vendue. C'était mal, aussi."

Sansa a envie d'être furieuse que la reine en sache autant sur les choses qu'elle a subies. Qui lui a dit? Varys — le Maître des Chuchoteurs? Savait-il ce que Littlefinger a fait — l'a-t-il dit à la reine avant de mourir? Ou était-ce Arya? Ou même Jon? Sansa ne sait pas, mais elle ne semble pas parvenir à s'en préoccuper autant qu'elle sait qu'elle le devrait. A la place, les mots de la reine ricochent dans son esprit. _Ce n'était pas bien. Ca n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir se produire. Quelqu'un aurait dû l'en empêcher. Quelqu'un aurait dû vous protéger. _C'est comme si elle avait enfoncé la main dans la partie tourmentée de l'esprit de Sansa et libéré d'un coup sec tout ce qu'elle a pensé en boucle depuis cette horrible nuit de son mariage. Elle se sent exposée, vulnérable, faible, mais d'une autre façon qu'avant. Une façon qui l'a fait presque se sentir validée. Vue.

Les lèvres de Sansa tremblent légèrement, mais elle les presse fermement, refusant de pleurer de façon audible. Elle ne peut rien faire pour les larmes qui tombent de ses cils, mais elle peut empêcher ça.

"Si je pouvais remonter dans le temps et empêcher que ça vous arrive, à vous et à toutes les femmes qui ont un jour enduré quelque chose de similaire, je le ferais. Si je pouvais remonter dans le temps, je le punirais pour ce qu'il vous a fait. Je le brûlerais vif là où il se tiendrait et le regarderais se transformer en cendres. Vous avez pu vous faire un peu justice, oui?"

Sansa n'est pas certaine qu'elle appellerait ça comme ça, mais elle dit: "Oui." Il y a une petite pause. "Je l'ai donné en pâture à ses chiens."

"Vif, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Bien. Mais je sais que la justice n'aide pas à effacer la douleur. Pas comme on le pense au préalable."

A nouveau, Sansa a l'impression que ses pensées en boucle les plus sombres sont mises au monde dans l'air chaud — mais ça ne fait pas mal.

"Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est apprendre à contrôler cette douleur, apprendre à l'empêcher de nous noyer. Nous ne pouvons pas remonter dans le temps, même si j'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est travailler à rendre le monde meilleur. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous battre pour les gens, là dehors, qui n'ont pas encore subi ces choses — ceux que _nous _pouvons protéger. C'est comme ça que vous la maîtriserez. C'est comme ça que vous vous sentirez à nouveau en sécurité, que vous vous sentirez forte. En étant forte pour d'autres personnes, en faisant pour eux ce que personne n'a voulu faire pour vous. Ce que personne n'a pu faire pour vous. La force, ce n'est pas la méfiance et la peur — la force, c'est l'amour. La force, parfois, c'est la faiblesse."

Les doigts de la reine retombent du menton de Sansa. Son effleurement est léger lorsqu'elle tire les cheveux de Sansa par-dessus ses épaules, les arrangeant presque distraitement en les coiffant avec ses doigts. Sansa se demande pourquoi ça ne lui semble pas effrayant ni anormal. Elle se demande pourquoi c'est presque réconfortant.

"Et un jour, si vous le voulez, vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un en qui vous aurez confiance. Quelqu'un qui vous va vous aimer correctement. Pas vous utiliser — vous aimer. Pour tout ce que vous êtes, pour tout ce que vous n'êtes pas. Quelqu'un qui va vous protéger, pas vous blesser. Ce qui vous a été fait ne rend pas ça impossible. Vous êtes toujours vous et vous méritez toutes les choses que vous désiriez quand vous étiez petite. Vous pouvez toujours les avoir."

"Je ne peux pas." C'est à peine plus qu'une expiration.

"Vous _pouvez. _Qui va vous en empêcher?" demande Daenerys.

_Moi_, commence à dire Sansa, mais ensuite elle s'arrête. C'est la première fois qu'elle réalise qu'_elle _est sa seule ennemie en ce moment. _Elle _est la seule à se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit. Curieusement, cette pensée en tant que telle la réconforte. Après les ennemis qu'elle a combattus, ça, ce n'est rien.

"Nous communiquons par l'intermédiaire d'autres personnes depuis un certain temps maintenant," continue la reine. "Maintenant je vous parle directement et il n'y aura pas de malentendu ni de problème de communication. Juste de moi à vous et de vous à moi. Sansa, vous devez savoir à présent que la Corneille à Trois Yeux vous manipulait. Nous discuterons des nombreuses façons dont il l'a fait quand nous serons tous ensemble dans la salle du conseil. Il a fait de son mieux pour nous manipuler aussi, Jon et moi, donc je sais à quel point ça peut être déroutant. Je sais comme il peut être fourbe, comme il peut être puissant. Et je le comprends, mais je comprends également que tout ceci ne venait pas que de Bran. Vous avez fait vos propres choix. Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, ce serait une insulte pour nous deux de faire comme si nous n'étions pas aussi intelligentes que nous le sommes. Bran a pu vous manipuler parce que vous aviez déjà décidé de me renverser, aviez déjà décidé de trahir la confiance de Jon et de révéler au monde sa véritable identité. Nous le savons toutes les deux."

Sansa ne cesse d'attendre que la voix de la reine prenne un ton colérique, de remontrance, mais elle parle comme elle parle depuis le début: calmement, doucement. Si elle avait essayé de parler de ça à Sansa avant de pendre les pensées les plus sombres de Sansa au soleil, Sansa n'en aurait pas entendu un seul mot. Sa méfiance et son antipathie auraient été trop bruyantes pour entendre quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle dit. Mais elle écoute maintenant, même si seulement par curiosité de voir dans quelle direction la reine pourrait aller avec ça. Pour voir la couleur de sa vraie nature maintenant qu'elles sont assises ici comme des égales, parlant directement l'une avec l'autre, faux-semblants et manipulations de côté.

"Vous avez enduré des choses horribles," continue la reine. "Des choses que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à endurer. Des choses qui prennent du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse, non plus. J'ai enduré des choses terribles, aussi. J'ai souffert, aussi. Pourtant, je suis tenue responsable pour chacune des erreurs que j'ai jamais commises: peu importe à quel point j'étais traumatisée quand je les ai commises."

Sansa pense que la reine a peut-être peur quand elle prend la main de Sansa dans la sienne: sa main tremble un peu. Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer de quoi elle peut avoir peur. Elle tire sur la main de Sansa et la presse contre son ventre, et Sansa peut facilement sentir les mouvements du bébé. Elle compte trois coups de pieds durs, pleins de vivacité. Sansa se souvient d'avoir senti Rickon bouger dans le ventre de sa mère, mais le temps a tellement atténué le souvenir que c'est presque comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait l'expérience. Son cœur tressaille dans sa poitrine et, bien qu'elle puisse voir que la reine est extrêmement mal à l'aise avec la main de quelqu'un sur son enfant (elle tremble toujours), elle continue de maintenir la main de Sansa là en parlant.

"C'est ma fille. La fille de Jon. Bientôt, elle sera ici dans ce monde avec nous et il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour assurer sa sécurité. J'ai besoin que vous écoutiez très attentivement, parce que je ne répéterai plus jamais rien de ceci."

Sansa sent le regard de la reine sur son visage. Elle ôte ses yeux du ventre de la reine et les lève vers ses yeux violets. Elle n'est pas surprise de les voir déborder d'émotion.

"Quand vous me menacez, vous la menacez, elle. Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez à Arya, mais vous et moi savons toutes les deux que vous ne vous êtes jamais attendue à ce que je sois exilée quelque part. Vous connaissez le jeu des trônes mieux que personne: la seule façon de quitter cette salle est en étant un cadavre. Et ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai un devoir envers ma fille et envers les filles qui viendront après elle de construire ce nouveau monde, un monde où nos filles n'auront pas à endurer ce que nous avons dû endurer. Je viendrai à bout de tout ce qui m'empêchera d'accomplir ce devoir. Je ferai tout ce que je suis forcée de faire. A partir de cet instant, Sansa, je considérerai tout acte de trahison comme une conspiration contre la vie de mon enfant. La vie de _cette _enfant." Elle presse la main de Sansa plus fort, la rapprochant du mouvement dans son utérus. "Je suis une bonne reine. Jon est un bon roi. Nous règnerons sur chacune des personnes de ce royaume avec autant d'amour et de soin qu'avec lesquels nous élèverons cette enfant. Nous prendrons soin du Nord comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent, nous nous assurerons qu'il voit la fin de chaque hiver et de chaque période de famine, et si qui que ce soit essaye de vous faire injustement du mal, à vous ou toute autre maison Nordienne, nous ne leur montrerons aucune pitié. Les choses vont changer, oui, et le changement peut être difficile. Je sais que je ne ressemble en rien aux reines dont vous avez l'habitude, aux reines que vous comprenez. Mais ce n'est que l'aube, Sansa. C'est le début. Tout sera magnifique, vous verrez. Ou vous ne verrez pas. Parce que si jamais vous choisissez de refaire ce que vous avez fait — si_ jamais _vous commettez à nouveau une trahison contre moi ou Jon— nous vous exécuterons. Nous ne vous inviterons pas dans le sud pour des négociations comme celles-ci. Nous ne vous emprisonnerons pas. Nous vous tuerons. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?"

Les choses n'ont jamais été plus claires. Sansa retire sa main du ventre de Daenerys. Elle se sent plus larmoyante qu'avant et, au début, elle pense que c'est à cause de la colère. Mais, quand elle serre sa main en un poing, le souvenir du mouvement de ce bébé se répercutant toujours contre sa paume, elle réalise que c'est du regret.

La reine se radoucit à nouveau. "Vous pouvez faire partie de notre famille, Sansa. J'espère avoir bien fait comprendre que vous êtes la bienvenue ici. Mais je vous prie de ne jamais méprendre cela pour de la naïveté ou de la faiblesse. Je veux vous faire confiance et je sais que vous voulez me faire confiance. La confiance est une chose qui doit se construire. Commençons avec le pardon."

Sansa a du mal à trouver une chose pour laquelle elle doit pardonner à la reine. _Pour avoir pris Jon, _pense-t-elle, mais elle sait que c'est irrationnel, injuste et stupide. _Pour avoir pris Arya, _mais Arya ne serait jamais partie si Sansa et Bran ne l'y avait pas poussée avec leur trahison. Pourquoi, alors? Pour être venue au Nord? Elle les a sauvés quand elle est venue au Nord. Pour avoir pris le Trône? Elle a tué Cersei, ce faisant, et est-ce que Sansa ne l'a pas toujours voulu? Pour l'avoir sermonnée? Non. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait plus été aussi franche et honnête avec Sansa que c'en est presque réconfortant. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux et eu le sentiment qu'on lui dit exactement ce qu'on pense. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a plus cru que l'autre personne dans une conversation ne joue pas un jeu avec elle. Et la Reine Daenerys ne joue à aucun jeu: Sansa le voit dans le maintien ferme de ses épaules, l'intensité dans ses yeux. Elle pense ce qu'elle a dit.

Et Sansa aussi.

"Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons être amies," dit-elle honnêtement. Elle pense qu'il est possible que l'antipathie ait été implantée tellement profondément dans la terre de son cœur qu'il est impossible d'en arracher les racines. Elle pense à nouveau à Arya qualifiant Daenerys d'amie et a dû mal à trouver une fois où Arya et elle ont déjà partagé une même amie. Elle essaye d'imaginer si la reine avait grandi à Winterfell avec elle, essaye de décider si elles se seraient entendues. Daenerys se serait-elle intégrée avec Sansa et Jeyne? Ou aurait-elle préféré passer son temps avec Arya et ses amis grossiers, sauvages? C'est tellement difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un comme Daenerys enfant qu'elle ne va pas très loin dans sa théorie.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes obligées de l'être. Mais nous devons être dans le même camp. Nous devons être ensemble contre tout ce qui va se passer. Pouvons-nous le faire?"

Sansa y réfléchit avant de répondre. Elle doit se forcer à ne pas contempler les façons dont Daenerys pourrait répondre à chacune des réponses qu'elle pourrait donner et, au lieu de ça, elle se concentre sur la question qui se pose et ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. _Peuvent_-elles le faire?

"Oui," décide Sansa. "Mais si jamais, un jour, de quelque façon, ça devient vous contre Jon—"

"Alors vous et moi aurons un problème," complète Daenerys pour elle, sans inquiétude. "Ca devrait être le dernier de vos soucis, Lady Sansa."

"Ce n'est pas formellement l'un de mes soucis. Mais il me semblait devoir être franche avec vous. Tant que vous serez bonne envers Jon et envers Arya, et envers le Nord, nous sommes dans le même camps."

"Alors je crois qu'une alliance a été forgée," dit Daenerys.

Quelle que soit l'ambiance qui s'est installée entre elles — de la confiance, théorise Sansa, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'a plus ressenti qu'elle n'en est pas certaine — c'est gâché par le bruit de pas approchant. Sansa s'éloigne immédiatement de la main de Daenerys, se tournant pour regarder en direction du bruit des briques et du verre écrasés sous les pieds. Jon s'arrête au milieu de la salle du trône et admire la vue d'elles deux, assises par terre près du Trône de Fer. Sansa peut sentir les larmes qui sèchent sur ses joues et à quel point ses yeux sont gonflés, mais elle ne sait pas y faire grand-chose. A son honneur, Jon ne lorgne pas ses yeux larmoyants et ne fait pas un cinéma du fait que Daenerys et elle sont en train de parler.

"C'est une place un peu basse pour toi," commente Jon vers la reine. "_Réellement _basse, je veux dire. Comment avais-tu l'intention de te relever?"

La reine lance un regard à Ghost et il se déplace derrière elle, poussant contre son dos comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure. Elle tend le bras et agrippe l'accoudoir du Trône, l'utilisant pour s'aider à se hisser sur ses pieds.

"Comme ça," répond-elle.

"Ah." Jon monte les marches qui les séparent. Il pose une main approbatrice sur la tête massive de Ghost. "Gentil bonhomme, Ghost."

Avant que Sansa ne puisse se lever, la reine se retourne et lui offre sa main comme si elle avait l'intention de tirer Sansa sur ses pieds. Sansa observe sa main, mais pour une raison différente que la dernière fois que la reine la lui a tendue.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Majesté," commence Sansa avec précaution. "Je suis bien plus grande que vous et vous êtes…" Sansa laisse sa phrase en suspens, cherchant une façon respectueuse de le dire_. _"Presque à terme."

"Il me reste encore deux ou trois tours de lune avant d'être à terme," conteste la reine. Sansa regarde son ventre et pense que deux semble déjà extrêmement généreux, mais elle n'est pas un mestre. Elle prend la main offerte de la reine, mais elle tire à peine dessus. Elle se relève par elle-même.

"Est-ce que Lord Tyrion et Ser Davos sont prêts pour nous?" demande Daenerys à Jon.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que Lord Tyrion a dessaoulé?"

"Non."

Daenerys se renfrogne. Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de demander, tandis qu'ils sortent ensemble de ce qui reste du Grand Hall: "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lord Tyrion?"

"Il boit bien trop à mon goût ces derniers temps," répond la reine. "Et il est devenu assez obsédé avec—" elle s'arrête abruptement. Sansa la voit échanger un regard rapide avec Jon et le bras de Jon s'enroule autour de sa taille, sa main se pressant contre le côté de son ventre. "Enfin, vous verrez bien assez tôt."

"Je suppose que nous allons discuter de Bran," dit Sansa, pensant aux commentaires vagues d'Arya le soir précédent.

"De la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Oui."

Sansa regarde Jon. "Et où _est_-il?"

Jon rencontre son regard. "_Bran _est dans un dispensaire et presque comateux. La Corneille à Trois Yeux… nous n'en savons pas plus que toi."

Le visage de Sansa se crispe avec une confusion horrifiée.

"Quoi?!"

"Nous allons tout expliquer, je vous le promets," dit la reine. "Mais je pense que nous devrions tous être assis pour le faire."

* * *

III.

Etre assis n'aide pas beaucoup. Les nouvelles laissent quand même Sansa troublée et confuse. Elle regarde Jon puis Arya après que tout le monde ait fini d'expliquer ce que Bran —la Corneille à Trois Yeux—Lord Freuxsanglant— qui que ce soit essayait de faire.

"Il veut tuer le bébé," présume Sansa d'une voix lente, se tournant pour regarder Lord Tyrion pour confirmation. Il hoche de la tête d'un air grave et fait tournoyer le vin dans sa coupe avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

"Parce que… des prêtres d'une religion en Essos ont dit, il y a des milliers d'années, que… quelqu'un allait venir le tuer? Et ce quelqu'un est le bébé?"

"C'est possible," répond Ser Davos. "Il y a des zones d'ombre ici. Nous pouvons uniquement émettre des théories sur tout ce qui entoure la prophétie."

"Jusqu'à ce que la Prêtresse arrive," dit Lord Tyrion.

"Même quand elle arrivera. Les Prêtresses peuvent se tromper. Elles se trompent plus souvent qu'elles n'ont raison," rétorque Ser Davos.

Sansa peut dire, de par la façon dont tous les autres soupirent, que c'est une dispute courante, fréquente, entre les deux Mains.

Sansa croise le regard de Jon. "Tu penses qu'il est totalement parti de Bran?"

Jon et Ser Davos échangent un regard. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de le penser. Je crois au moins qu'il n'est présentement pas en lui."

"Il a quitté son corps," intervient fermement Arya. "Il est parti. C'est juste Bran maintenant. Et une fois qu'il se sera rétabli, il sera à nouveau notre frère."

Sansa a terriblement envie de le croire comme Arya semble y croire — dur comme fer, totalement — mais elle ne peut pas. Elle voit le scepticisme de Jon aussi.

"Donc rien de ce qu'il nous a dit, à vous ou à moi, n'était vrai," dit Lord Tyrion à Sansa. Sansa rencontre à nouveau son regard. Elle se surprend à froncer les sourcils en voyant comme il semble vaseux. Il n'y a aucun signe de la vivacité d'esprit qu'elle admirait autrefois, le grand cœur pour lequel elle était autrefois reconnaissante. "Il nous a menés en bateau. Il a fait en sorte que je sois presque sur le point de me retourner contre ma reine — même si je pensais que c'était pour le bien commun — et il a fait en sorte que vous commettiez un acte de trahison."

Sansa n'est pas prête à se plonger dans les façons dont Bran— _la Corneille à Trois Yeux, _se corrige-t-elle— l'a trahie. Les façons dont il a profité d'elle. Les façons dont il l'a trompée. Elle en est profondément blessée. Elle a cru en lui. Elle a cru en les choses qu'il a dites. Il lui a parlé d'un futur où elle serait aux commandes, en sécurité et aimée. Et tout ça n'était que des mensonges. Ca n'était que des mensonges pour arriver ici, à Port-Réal, pour tuer l'enfant à naître de Daenerys Targaryen. Elle était juste un autre rayon dans la roue. Il l'a utilisée. Il va rejoindre la longue liste des hommes qui l'ont fait.

"Je n'ai jamais imaginé que c'était qui il était vraiment," dit sincèrement Sansa. _Lord Freuxsanglant, _pense-t-elle, se souvenant d'une époque, quand elle était petite, où des histoires sur lui l'effrayaient tellement intensément qu'elle suppliait la septa d'arrêter leurs leçons plus tôt à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de lui.

"Non, j'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas imaginé," dit Lord Tyrion, riant sèchement. "Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à faire des recherches sur la Corneille à Trois Yeux et ça ne m'a même jamais traversé l'esprit."

Ils gardent le silence. Sansa sait qu'ils lui laissent le temps de digérer tout ce qu'on lui a dit. Il a fallu longtemps pour la mettre à jour sur toutes les choses qu'elle a ratées et il lui a semblé que chacune des phrases qu'ils ajoutaient à l'histoire la rendait de plus en plus tordue.

Sansa regarde Jon. Daenerys. "Ce qu'il vous a fait à tous les deux —je ne savais pas—"

"Je sais," Lui assure Daenerys. Jon hoche la tête.

"C'est affreux."

Elle pense à comme Jon semblait malade durant tout le temps qu'il était à Winterfell. Elle pensait que c'était un signe de son mécontentement avec Daenerys. C'est ce que Bran lui avait assurée. Mais, depuis le début, Bran allait dans sa tête pour le torturer. Pareil avec Daenerys. Sansa pense à toutes les fois où Bran 's'en allait' soudainement durant leurs discussions. C'est difficile, maintenant, de réaliser où il allait toutes ces fois.

"Ca l'était. Et ça pourrait encore se produire. Nous devons tous surveiller très attentivement nos pensées," dit Jon. "Si l'un de nous commence à avoir des terreurs nocturnes récurrentes, nous devons immédiatement nous en informer."

Sansa regarde à nouveau Tyrion. "Comment allons-nous le trouver? Où pensez-vous qu'il est parti?"

La question fait que tout le monde autour de la table se regarde, leurs expressions se crispant d'un air sombre.

"Vous ne savez pas," réalise Sansa. Son cœur cogne étrangement dans sa poitrine, elle a l'impression qu'il est compressé entre deux poids lourds. Elle a peur. "Il pourrait entrer dans la tête de n'importe quelle personne? Absolument n'importe qui?" Elle imagine l'un de leurs soldats se retourner soudainement contre eux. Pire — elle se tourne pour regarder Ghost, sa tête massive reposant sur la table, son corps planté juste à côté de Daenerys. Elle frissonne en imaginant ce qui se passerait si Bran entrait dans la tête de Ghost. Si Ghost se retournait contre Daenerys. Ses mâchoires… la reine est tellement petite…"S'il a pu suffisamment contrôler cette fille dans la cuisine pour lui faire donner le mauvais thé à la reine, il pourrait contrôler Ghost."

Si qui que ce soit à table l'avait déjà réalisé, ça ne se voit pas. Ils regardent tous Ghost, visiblement horrifiés avec cette pensée. Ils remarquent certainement à quel point la gueule de Ghost est proche du ventre de Daenerys — à quel point il serait facile pour lui de tuer son enfant en une morsure rapide et bien placée. Sansa a déjà vu Ghost frapper et tuer. Il était tellement silencieux que Sansa avait à peine réalisé ce qu'il se passait d'une seconde à l'autre. Il est passé de debout, là, immobile à portant un lapin mutilé et ensanglanté. A peine une seconde passée entre les deux. S'il était forcé de se retourner contre Daenerys, il n'y aurait rien que personne d'entre eux pourrait faire pour l'arrêter à temps.

Jon le sait mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il est le premier à briser le silence troublé.

"Ghost, au pied," appelle Jon.

Ghost n'obéit pas immédiatement; ça déconcerte Sansa et aussi clairement Arya. Arya se lève, sa main sur Aiguille, comme si elle pensait que Ghost pourrait se retourner contre Daenerys maintenant.

"_Ghost,_" répète sévèrement Jon. "_Au pied."_

Doucement, le loup géant se tourne et marche jusqu'à Jon. Jon le caresse, mais Sansa remarque que sa main tremble un peu.

Sansa peut sentir les yeux de Tyrion sur elle et, quand elle se tourne pour rencontrer son regard, il la regarde comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'elle est là.

"Ou Drogon," ajoute-t-il. Il se tourne pour regarder la reine et le roi. "Quand la Corneille à Trois Yeux a commencé à essayer de retourner me contre vous, Jon, il n'arrêtait pas de dire _seul un dragon peut tuer un dragon. _Quand j'ai découvert la véritable identité de Jon, j'ai présumé qu'il parlait que Jon allait tuer Daenerys. Mais…" il laisse sa phrase en suspens, trop peiné à l'idée de finir.

Le silence devient plus lourd, plus tendu. Sansa regarde vers la fenêtre. Le dragon n'est nulle part en vue, mais il a volé bas au-dessus de leurs têtes quand ils se dirigeaient vers la Crypte-aux-Vierges. _Il est pot de colle ces derniers temps, _a dit Daenerys à Sansa. _Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Je pense qu'il est inquiet peut-être. Ou jaloux de tout le temps que je passe avec Ghost. Ou peut-être jaloux de sa nouvelle sœur. _A-t-elle rigolé, blaguant clairement, et Sansa a souri. Mais elle n'a aucune envie de sourire maintenant. Elle a peur.

"Drogon et Ghost ne nous feraient jamais de mal, ni à moi ni à notre fille," dit aussitôt Daenerys. Mais la façon dont elle est devenue pâle dit à Sansa qu'elle ne le croit pas autant qu'elle voudrait clairement le croire.

"Ils _ont_ commencé à se comporter différemment, Daenerys," admet Arya. "Drogon ne mange pas et il a failli te faire tomber hier soir—"

"Il essayait juste de me pousser à aller faire un tour. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'y suis plus allée depuis aussi longtemps," défend immédiatement Daenerys. Même Sansa peut voir qu'elle devient contrariée. Son visage est rougi et elle agrippe fermement les accoudoirs de sa chaise. "Il n'essayait pas de me blesser."

"Les dragons sont plus intelligents que les hommes. Il comprend exactement pourquoi vous n'allez pas voler pour le moment," soutient Lord Tyrion d'un ton prudent. Il y a une petite pause, pesante. "Il a presque incendié les Cellules Noires ce matin."

La reine grimace. C'est clairement quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas aborder.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. C'était juste l'impression que ça donnait. Il était agité — je suis sûre qu'il s'est rappelé quand Lord Freuxsanglant était là-bas, quand il me faisait du mal—"

"Il vous traque," ajoute Lord Tyrion, l'interrompant. "Volant derrière vous, où que vous alliez."

"Il ne _me traque pas! _Je suis sa mère! C'est simplement que je lui manque et qu'il est inquiet! Et Ghost — Ghost ne me ferait pas de mal, non plus. Ghost dort dans le lit avec nous, il ne nous _blesserait_ pas."

Les yeux de Sansa et Tyrion se croisent à nouveau. Elle se demande s'il pense à ce qu'elle pense: que si elle était ce Lord Freuxsanglant, Drogon ou Ghost seraient ses cibles principales si infiltrer Jon échouait. Ils sont tous deux proches de la reine quotidiennement et tous deux capables de la tuer en un instant s'ils le voulaient.

"Pensons-nous qu'il soit même capable de contrôler un dragon?" demande Jon. "Ca doit être plus dur qu'entrer dans l'esprit d'un humain."

"Impossible, pour moi, si nous parlions juste d'un change-peau. Mais ce n'est pas à ça que nous avons affaire. Lord Freuxsanglant est plus que ça. C'est un sorcier… et un Targaryen."

Le silence retombe à nouveau sur eux. Il n'est pas du genre paisible.

"Il m'a dit que R'hllor contrôle mon pouvoir, le pouvoir de Drogon," dit finalement Daenerys. "Lord Freuxsanglant dit qu'il est contrôlé par le Grand Autre. Il ne pourrait pas contrôler Drogon si c'est vrai."

"A moins que ton dieu ne soit en train de perdre et que Lord Freuxsanglant soit en train de gagner," commente Arya avec mécontentement. "Peut-être qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle ce… Grand Autre a choisi Lord Freuxsanglant. Peut-être que c'était pour exploiter le seul avantage du Maître de la Lumière: le feu."

L'esprit de Sansa tourbillonne. Elle a l'impression qu'il y a des milliers de pièces éparpillées dans toutes les directions, mais elle peut en voir certaines qui s'assemblent et c'est presque excitant.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à communiquer avec Bran? Nous pourrions lui demander. Peut-être qu'il se souvient de l'étendue des capacités de Lord Freuxsanglant," suggère Sansa.

"Nous devons réessayer de le réveiller," acquiesce immédiatement Tyrion. "Nous devrions demander au mestre d'essayer les sels odorants à nouveau. Nous pourrons lui demander s'il se souvient si la Corneille à Trois Yeux a déjà essayé d'entrer en Drogon ou en Ghost."

Certaines pièces s'emboîtent, mais d'autres pas.

"Quoique," stipule Sansa, "s'il _pouvait _contrôler le dragon, il aurait simplement pu forcer le dragon à réduire Port-Réal en cendres durant le siège, au lieu d'abandonner ce plan quand la reine a été blessée."

Ca interpelle manifestement Tyrion un instant. Il y réfléchit tout en vidant le reste de son vin. Il tambourine ses doigts sur la table un moment et puis dit: "A moins que s'infiltrer dans l'esprit d'un dragon soit tellement difficile que c'était une solution de dernier recours, qu'il ne choisirait qu'après que toutes les autres aient échoué."

"Quand la Prêtresse doit-elle arriver?" demande Sansa. "Peut-être qu'elle saura."

"Dans environ une semaine," répond Arya. "Ca dépend de la météo. Gendry dit que les tempêtes sont inhabituellement méchantes ces derniers temps."

_Gendry. _Sansa soulève un sourcil en entendant ça mais, avant de pouvoir interroger Arya, Ser Davos parle.

"Votre Grâce…" il semble triste. Sansa le regarde, comme tous les autres autour de la table. Il regarde attentivement Daenerys. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils savent tous ce qu'il est sur le point de dire. "Il nous faut un plan."

Daenerys secoue immédiatement la tête. Elle déglutit brutalement, ses bras s'enroulant étroitement autour de son ventre. "Non. Je refuse d'en discuter."

"Jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse arrive et nous dise si c'est une vraie inquiétude, nous _devons _privilégier la prudence. Drogon et Ghost devraient être enfermés."

Daenerys secoue la tête, ses yeux devenant rapidement vitreux. "Non, Ser Davos."

Il est plus courageux que Sansa ne l'a jamais cru. Et plus fort aussi. Il persiste, malgré le bouleversement croissant de la reine — malgré la tristesse qui recouvre la table.

"Nous devons découvrir comment mettre la main sur un autre Scorpion au cas où—"

Daenerys se recule de la table. Le crissement des pieds de la chaise contre la pierre coupe Ser Davos. Elle agrippe le bord de la table, l'utilisant pour se redresser. Elle semble chanceler sur ses pieds dès qu'elle est debout. Ses mains agrippement tellement fort son ventre que Sansa pense qu'elle presse probablement des demi-lunes dans sa peaux avec ses ongles.

"_Non. _Je refuse d'avoir l'une de ces choses ici. Je refuse qu'un autre soit fabriqué ou entreposé — si _jamais _j'en revois un, la personne responsable sera exécutée."

Ser Davos ne réagit à ça qu'avec de l'inquiétude. Il regarde vers Jon. Jon se lève déjà de son siège, s'approchant de la reine, mais elle se détourne de lui, sa tête se baissant aussitôt qu'elle tourne le dos à tout le monde groupé autour de la table. Sansa a véritablement de la peine pour elle tandis que Jon enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, mais elle soutient Ser Davos. Il a raison.

Pendant que Jon enlace la reine, ils observent Ghost marcher jusqu'à eux, faisant de son mieux pour s'incruster entre eux. C'aurait pu avoir l'air affectueux une demi-heure plus tôt, mais maintenant, ça les fait seulement s'avancer au bord de leurs sièges avec inquiétude. Arya se lève à nouveau.

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit-elle d'une voix tendue, ses yeux surveillant le moindre mouvement de Ghost. "Jon, il faut que tu l'enfermes."

Jon rapproche ses lèvres de l'oreille de Daenerys et murmure quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne peut saisir. Elle dit quelque chose en retour — il répond— et Sansa n'a aucune idée ce qui a été dit, mais il lui repousse ses cheveux derrière les oreilles et appelle simplement Ghost à côté de lui au lieu de l'emmener quelque part pour être enfermé.

C'est ce qui doit se faire. Sansa le sait. Ghost devrait être enfermé et Drogon aussi. Tout le monde dans cette pièce le sait. Mais, en regardant autour de la table, elle réalise que plus personne ne va persister. Pas même Arya. Le petit conseil restreint de la reine l'observe avec des yeux inquiets, clairement préoccupé par à quel point elle est visiblement dévastée. _Ils l'aiment trop pour la protéger, _pense soudainement Sansa et c'est une réalisation tellement étrange qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire au début. Elle regarde à nouveau autour de la table, attendant. Que Lord Tyrion fasse ce qu'une Main est censée faire et dise les choses que la reine a besoin d'entendre. Qu'Arya, sa sœur entêtée, fasse des remarques déplacées sur ce qu'elle croit. Que Jon, son frère habituellement raisonnable et fort, dise _c'est ce qui doit se faire maintenant._

Ils ne le font pas. Ils ne veulent pas la blesser. Sansa ne peut pas dire qu'elle a le même problème.

"Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y a rien que vous ne feriez pour assurer la sécurité de votre fille," dit Sansa. "Vouliez-vous dire rien sauf ça?"

Jon tourne brusquement ses yeux vers elle, furieux. "Ferme ta bouche, Sansa, ou c'est moi qui te la fermerai."

"Tu sais que j'ai raison."

"Tu ne comprends rien de tout ça. Arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas," mord-il.

"Je comprends assez pour savoir que Lord Freuxsanglant gagnera à l'instant où on le sous-estimera. A l'instant où on commencera à lui appliquer des règles et des limitations là où il n'y en a pas."

Jon se tourne pour lui faire face. "Tu ne sais pas s'il n'y a pas de limitations! Tu n'étais pas là — tu ne lui as pas parlé comme nous!"

"Peut-être que non," convient Sansa, sa voix s'élevant autant que celle de Jon. "Mais il me semble que la meilleure chose à faire quand on ne comprend pas totalement son ennemi, c'est simplement de présumer le pire. Pour pouvoir se préparer au pire."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne la stratégie, mais tu ne pourrais pas le savoir, étant donné que tu n'as jamais combattu une seule fois dans ta vie."

"Alors dis-moi comment on utilise la stratégie contre la Corneille à Trois Yeux," réplique Sansa d'un ton cassant. "Quelles formations de combat devrions-nous utiliser? Quelles tactiques de combat?"

Jon n'a pas de réponse immédiate à ça. Il lance un regard noir à Sansa et Sansa lui rend son regard noir. Arya les observe attentivement, sa main toujours sur Aiguille, ses yeux se tournant rapidement vers Ghost toutes les deux ou trois secondes.

"Où proposes-tu même qu'on enferme un dragon?" demande Jon. "Tu as vu ce que son feu a fait au Donjon Rouge. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le contenir, au juste?"

C'est Sansa qui n'a pas de réponse immédiate cette fois. Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde Tyrion, mais il a l'air tout aussi inquiet qu'elle face à cette question. Cette réalisation. Où _pourraient_-ils contenir le dragon s'il se retourne contre eux?

Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde l'entend quand même. _Le Scorpion…_

"Nous n'allons pas faire de mal à Drogon ni à Ghost. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais encore devoir le dire. On ne le fera _pas,_" déclare la reine, son dos toujours tourné vers eux. Sa démarche est mal assurée quand elle part en trombe de la salle du conseil. Ghost fait mine de la suivre, mais Jon l'appelle sévèrement. Il s'arrête à contrecœur.

Jon se tourne et croise le regard de Sansa. Elle s'en veut presque de la peine dans ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Rien de _ceci _ne l'est.

"Lui as-tu au moins fait tes excuses durant votre petite discussion?"

Il ressort clairement de son ton qu'il n'a rien pardonné, même si son épouse l'a fait. Sansa est plus blessée par le dégoût caché dans ses mots que par tout ce qui lui a été dit depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, avant cet instant, que c'est la confiance de Jon qui sera la plus difficile à regagner. Et c'est à son pardon à lui qu'elle tient le plus.

Sansa ne répond pas assez vite. Jon prend un air renfrogné. "C'est bien ce qui me semblait."

Il se tourne et suit la reine, Ghost sur ses talons. Il laisse Sansa dans un silence tendu.

"Rien de ce que vous avez dit n'était mal," dit Lord Tyrion à Sansa. Ca la réconforte un peu. Elle regarde Arya mais Arya se dirige déjà vers la porte.

"Où allez-vous?" demande Ser Davos.

Arya ne se retourne pas. "Trouver où nous pouvons mettre un dragon dévoyé. On ne peut pas vraiment continuer notre réunion sans la reine et le roi de toute façon."

Lord Tyrion se lève également. "Je vais rendre visite à Bran pour voir s'il a fait des progrès."

Sansa se lève aussi. "J'aimerais vous accompagner, Lord Tyrion."

Il a l'air surpris durant un instant.

"Je serais ravi de la compagnie, Lady Sansa," sourit-il. Il attend près de la porte jusqu'à ce que Sansa l'ait rejoint et puis ils partent dans le corridor. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour à Port-Réal? C'est assez différent de la dernière fois où nous étions ici ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est plus que différent. C'est méconnaissable," corrige Sansa. Le Donjon Rouge détruit, Cersei disparue, le conseil restreint réduit à la sœur du roi, Tyrion Lannister et Davos Mervault. Les gens du peuple nourris, des 'dispensaires' et 'maisons d'études' (deux choses dont Sansa n'avait même jamais entendu parler avant, encore moins vues), des femmes s'entraînant pour devenir des gardes et des constructrices. Si elle était tombée sur la ville sans le savoir, elle n'aurait peut-être pas su que c'était Port-Réal tout court.

"Le feu grégeois a presque tout détruit. Les réparations ont été incessantes pour arriver à l'état dans lequel c'est pour le moment, et nous avons encore beaucoup à faire," partage Tyrion.

"Le reste du Donjon Rouge, j'espère," dit Sansa. Elle baisse les yeux et croise ceux de Tyrion. "La Crypte-aux-Vierges est…"

"Ce n'est pas approprié pour la reine et le roi. Je sais. Je n'arrête pas de le dire à Ses Majestés, mais ils ne cessent de trouver d'autres priorités à l'instant même où je parviens à trouver l'or pour commencer une construction sérieuse. Savez-vous qu'ils prévoient de garder le prince ou la princesse dans leur chambre? Vous vous imaginez — l'héritier du Trône de Fer sans chambre personnelle."

"Assumez-vous aussi les fonctions de Grand Argentier?" demande Sansa. "J'ai remarqué que le conseil restreint est… restreint."

"Oui. Le roi et la reine ne font pas confiance à beaucoup de personnes. J'imagine qu'il faudra un certain temps avant d'avoir un conseil entièrement fonctionnel. Vraiment, j'ai de la chance d'être toujours dedans tout court. La reine n'est pas très contente de moi."

Sansa n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. "Elle n'aime pas que vous buviez," dit-elle, pensant à la petite discussion de Daenerys et Jon dans la salle du trône.

"Pas du tout," convient Tyrion. "Mais j'étais dans le pétrin bien avant ça. Vous êtes dans les mauvaises grâces du Roi Jon à cause de vos doutes sur la Reine Daenerys— je suis dans les mauvaises grâces de la Reine Daenerys à cause de mes doutes sur le Roi Jon."

"Peut-être qu'il serait bien pour nous de couper la poire en deux," dit Sansa, la moitié de son esprit pensant à la discussion qu'elle a eue avec la reine. Elle baisse les yeux sur Tyrion tandis qu'il sort une flasque de sa poche. "Et que vous dessaouliez."

"Ca m'aide à réfléchir," se défend-il.

Sansa la lui prend de la main. "Ca vous aide à tenir le coup. Il y a une différence, je suis sûre que Cersei pourrait tout vous… expliquer…"

Sansa s'interrompt en entendant le son de voix élevées venant de derrière des portes doubles à quelques pas de là. Tyrion et elle arrêtent tous deux de marcher. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Sansa pour reconnaître la voix de Jon, bien qu'elle ne parvient pas à saisir grand-chose de ce qu'il dit. Daenerys semble tout aussi énervée que lui.

"Ils semblent énervés," exprime Sansa mais, quand elle regarde Tyrion, il se dirige déjà vers la porte, la main tendue pour frapper. "Lord Tyrion, ce n'est pas convenable de—" elle s'arrête et soupire quand sa main martèle le bois.

"Majesté, est-ce que tout va bien?" appelle-t-il bruyamment, de l'inquiétude véritable gravée sur son visage.

Les voix élevées s'interrompent. Il y a une courte pause et puis Sansa entend des pas approcher la porte. Elle recule de quelques pas et tourne au coin pour ne pas être vue, ne voulant pas que Jon pense qu'elle écoute aux portes.

Elle entend la voix irritée de Jon. "Oui?"

Tyrion marque une pause mal à l'aise. "Est-ce que la reine est là? J'aimerais la voir."

Jon soupire. Une seconde plus tard, Daenerys dit: "De quoi avez-vous besoin, Lord Tyrion? Nous sommes occupés."

"Est-ce que tout va bien? Nous…" Tyrion s'interrompt. Sansa suppose qu'il a regardé derrière lui et réalisé qu'elle s'est éloignée. "J'ai… entendu des cris."

"Non. Jon m'a poignardée — vous voyez Grand-Griffe, plantée en plein milieu de ma poitrine, juste là?"

"D'accord, mon inquiétude vous irrite. C'est noté," dit Lord Tyrion. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien."

"Tout va très bien. Ne nous interrompez plus."

Sansa attend que la porte se referme et puis elle sort et rejoint Tyrion. Ils continuent leur trajet jusqu'aux escaliers.

"Elle _est _vraiment contrariée contre vous," commente Sansa.

"Ah, oui, eh bien. Je me suis rendu insupportable ces dernières semaines. C'est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle."

"Vous êtes tous comme ça. Aucun d'entre vous ne voulait dire ce qui devait être dit dans cette salle du conseil."

Tyrion évite ses yeux. "C'est compliqué. Le dragon… il est comme son enfant."

"Non. Son enfant à naître est son enfant. Ce n'est pas compliqué du tout," réfute Sansa. "Ser Davos avait raison."

"Peut-être bien," convient Lord Tyrion, troublé. Il tient la porte ouverte pour Sansa quand ils sortent dans la lumière du soleil. "Mais la reine ne fera jamais de mal à son dragon. Jamais. Je suis certain que la Corneille à Trois Yeux le sait très bien. Je pense que nous allons bientôt voir nos ennuis se multiplier."

"Et quel est le plan pour quand ça arrivera?"

"Nous n'en avons pas."

Ce n'est pas rassurant du tout. "Ne pensez-vous pas que nous _devrions _en avoir un?"

"Eh bien, je travaillais sur une théorie. Mais ensuite quelqu'un s'est glissé dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit pour jeter mon livre dans mon pot de chambre. Donc j'ai bien peur d'être à cours d'idées brillantes," ronchonne-t-il.

Le nez de Sansa se plisse avec dégoût. "Votre pot de chambre? Qui pourrait bien faire ça?"

"Je ne sais pas. La Corneille à Trois Yeux, je suppose." Il regarde Sansa. Elle voit un peu de désespoir dans son regard: il veut être cru, compris. Elle sait bien ce que ça fait. "Je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait."

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Tyrion Lannister pourrait un jour détruire délibérément un livre. Qu'y avait-il _dans _le livre?" demande curieusement Sansa.

Lord Tyrion est abruptement circonspect. Il regarde à nouveau devant lui alors qu'ils continuent de marcher. "Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire semblant d'être intéressée, Lady Sansa, même si c'est gentil de votre part."

"Je ne fais semblant de rien. Je ne suis pas stupide, Lord Tyrion. Je peux être à la hauteur."

"Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je remettais en doute," dit-il, surpris.

Il commence à lui parler d'une sorte de prophétie qu'une Prêtresse Rouge a relayé dans une lettre, devenant de plus en plus animé au fur et à mesure qu'il va en profondeur. Sansa a été informée de la prophétie de 'la princesse qui fût promise' dans la salle du conseil, mais n'a pas encore entendu parler de celle-là.

"Et le mot que personne ne connaissait en Valyrien, je pense que c'est le nom du Grand Autre. Mais il est interdit: c'est pour ça que personne ne le connait, pour ça que je ne parviens à trouver aucune mention de ce mot dans aucun des textes en Haut Valyrien que je lis. Si c'_est _son nom, la prophétie prévient qu'il a de nombreux visages, ce qui, je suppose, se rapporte au fait qu'il travaille à la fois par le biais du Roi de la Nuit et de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, mais—"

"Mon Seigneur!"

Tyrion arrête de parler et se retourne. Quand Sansa jette un œil derrière lui, elle voit un mestre approcher rapidement. Il est à bout de souffle quand il arrive près d'eux. Il se plie en deux et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses.

"Bran—il est—"

"Réveillé?" interrompt Lord Tyrion avec excitation. Le mestre hoche la tête. "Conduisez-moi."

Sansa et Tyrion trottinent pratiquement tous deux vers le dispensaire. Ils sont emmenés dans une série de salles connectées — toutes fraiches et lumineuses — contenant de minuscules rangées de lits remplis d'habitants endormis et d'âges variés, s'arrêtant enfin devant une porte fermée et gardée. Sansa reconnait l'homme devant, même si elle ne se souvient pas de son nom. C'est l'un des conseillers de confiance de la reine, l'un de ses Immaculés.

Il s'avance devant la porte quand Tyrion fait mine d'entrer, bloquant l'accès.

"Que fait-elle ici?" demande-t-il en regardant Sansa. Elle hésite.

"Elle est avec moi," dit Lord Tyrion avec impatience. Il commence à contourner le soldat, mais il refuse de le laisser faire.

"La Reine Daenerys sait qu'elle est avec toi? Elle sait que vous êtes là tous les deux?"

Lord Tyrion devient irrité. "On n'a pas le temps pour ça! Il faut que je parle à Bran, on ne sait pas combien de temps il va rester éveillé cette fois! Laisse-nous simplement rentrer et tu pourras rester debout là pour écouter chacun des mots que nous dirons et les rapporter immédiatement à la reine si ça t'inquiète. S'il te plait, Ver Gris."

La pause est insoutenable. Finalement, le soldat hoche la tête.

"D'accord, très bien," permet-il, se mettant sur le côté.

Tyrion fait immédiatement irruption dans la pièce. Sansa le suit avec plus d'hésitation. Elle pensait être prête à voir Bran, mais elle ne l'est pas. Dès l'instant où elle croise son regard —dès l'instant où elle réalise que c'est vraiment _lui_— ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

"Bran," dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Il a l'air tellement confus. Tellement jeune. Il tend le bras vers elle, la main tremblante. "Sansa," dit-il, sa voix faible et désespérée.

Sansa se rapproche et le rejoint sur son lit de malade. Elle redresse son corps faible et l'attire dans son étreinte. En cachant son visage dans ses cheveux, elle a de nouveau l'impression d'être une grande sœur. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a plus eu l'impression _d'être _la protectrice, au lieu d'être celle à protéger. Ca la fait se sentir plus forte. Plus courageuse.

Bran tremble dans ses bras. Elle sent ses larmes, mouillées contre son cou. Il est tellement faible qu'il arrive à peine à garder ses bras serrés autour d'elle.

"Ca va, Bran," réconforte Sansa. Elle lui embrasse les cheveux. "Tout va bien maintenant."

C'est difficile pour lui de parler. Chaque mot qu'il pousse à travers ses lèvres semble lourd et laborieux. "Jon… Sansa, j'ai besoin… Jon."

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu blessée. Bran n'est-il pas réconforté par sa présence? Elle est sa grande sœur. Sa présence devrait être plus réconfortante que celle de Jon.

"Ca va," répète-t-elle à nouveau.

"Non… non!" Il grapille un peu de force, assez pour lever les yeux vers Sansa. Ses paupières sont lourdes — elles ne cessent de se fermer toutes les deux secondes et ses mots deviennent bafouillés. Vite, il ne parvient plus qu'à sortir un mot à la fois. "Jon… Targaryen…"

"Il le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Nous savons que c'est un Targaryen."

"Non!" répète Bran, infusant le mot avec autant d'énergie qu'il le peut. "Dragon… dragon. Dragon…"

Sansa se tourne pour trouver les yeux de Tyrion, son cœur s'arrêtant avec peur. Tyrion se précipite vers eux. Il pose la main sur l'épaule de Bran.

"Bran. Qu'en est-il du dragon? Bran, regarde-moi! Bats-toi — ne te rendors pas — _qu'en est-il du dragon?"_

Bran s'avachit dans les bras de Sansa, son visage se pressant dans son cou. "J'ai besoin… Jon…"

"On va envoyer quelqu'un le chercher." Tyrion se tourne pour faire face au Mestre. "Mestre Olken, allez chercher quelque chose pour le maintenir éveillé et puis envoyez quelqu'un chercher le roi."

"Que proposez-vous que j'aille chercher, Lord Tyrion? Il ne me reste plus rien à donner que je n'ai pas déjà donné."

Bran devient lourd dans les bras de Sansa alors qu'il commence à s'assoupir. Tyrion regarde désespérément Sansa. "Faites quelque chose."

Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il veut qu'elle fasse, mais elle essaye quand même. Elle empoigne les épaules de Bran et le redresse. Sa tête retombe, ses yeux fermés.

"Bran, tu te souviens de la fois où tu as tiré une flèche à travers ma fenêtre? J'étais tellement fâchée contre toi… Je croyais que Mère le serait aussi, mais tu lui as fait ton sourire et elle a simplement fondu comme à chaque fois… elle ne pouvait jamais rester fâchée contre toi, n'est-ce pas? Bran… tu te souviens de la tour? Tu te souviens de Summer?"

Ca réveille quelque chose en Bran. Il fait un effort pour relever la tête. Ses paupières se soulèvent juste assez pour que Sansa puisse voir l'éclat de ses yeux bleu foncé.

"Ghost…"

"Oui, Ghost. Et Lady et Nymeria et Grey Wind et Shaggydog—"

"Jon…"

"Il arrive," assure Sansa à Bran. Elle lui prend le visage dans les mains. "Tiens bon. Reste avec nous. Il arrive."

Mais ses paupières se sont refermées à nouveau. Il appuie son visage contre ses mains tandis qu'il recommence à s'assoupir.

"Sansa," supplie Tyrion.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre," admet Sansa, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle a tellement de chose à lui dire. Tellement de choses qu'il a manquées. Elle lui serre le visage juste assez pour essayer d'avoir son attention, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. "Je t'en prie reste éveillé, Bran, je t'en prie. Tu ne veux pas voir Arya? Et Jon?"

"Jon…"

"Oui. Jon, aussi."

"Femme. Argenté…"

Tyrion intervient. "La reine. Son nom est Daenerys Targaryen. Elle va arriver, aussi."

Sansa ne sait pas quelle partie de l'affirmation de Tyrion y parvient, mais quelque chose fait grandement rouvrir les yeux de Bran, de la panique sincère dans son regard. Il tend la main, agrippant l'épaule de Sansa, sa poigne faible mais insistante. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sort.

"Quoi? Qu'y-a-t-il?!"

Il agrippe plus fort l'épaule de Sansa.

"Sang. Lien. Sang… argenté… besoin Jon…"

"Fais comme si j'étais Jon," dit Tyrion avec insistance. "Dis-moi ce que tu dois lui dire. Je lui dirai tout ce que tu dis, je le jure. Que dois-tu dire à Jon, Bran?"

Sansa n'a jamais vu quelqu'un faire autant d'effort pour rester éveillé que Bran. Elle est épuisée rien qu'en le regardant. Il relève ses paupières, qui semblent aussi lourdes que des pierres, et chaque syllabe doit être arrachée à sa gorge.

"Dragon," dit-il en s'étranglant. Il est presque essoufflé avec l'effort de dire quelque chose tout court. Il s'affaisse; Sansa le redresse rapidement à nouveau.

"Donne-moi juste un peu plus, Bran. Le dragon est-il utilisé contre eux? Lord Freuxsanglant utilise-t-il le dragon?"

Bran tressaillit comme si Tyrion lui avait jeté de l'eau bouillante dessus. Il s'écrie et Sansa baisse les yeux sur ses propres mains durant une seconde, craignant d'avoir serré ses bras trop fort. Mais ce n'est pas elle. C'est la peur.

"Non—non—non—non—non—non—!"

Sansa croise le regard de Tyrion, horrifiée.

"Il est parti," Sansa essaye de rassurer Bran, mais ça ne sert qu'à le bouleverser encore plus.

"NON! Non!" Il se dégage de Sansa, retombant sur le lit, trop faible pour se tenir tout seul. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage, s'échappant du coin de ses yeux fermés. "Ici. Ici…"

Sansa se recule de Bran, son souffle restant bloqué dans sa gorge.

"Ici? Lord Freuxsanglant est ici? Où est-il, Bran? Comment devons-nous le battre?" Tyrion se penche en avant et donne une petite gifle à la joue de Bran. "Bran! Que devons-nous faire?!"

"Tuer. Tuez…le," implore Bran.

"Comment?!" Tyrion secoue fortement Bran. Sansa hésite, ne sachant pas bien si elle doit intervenir ou pas. Bran ne semble plus pouvoir soulever ses paupières, mais il parvient à sortir un dernier mot.

"Argenté…"

Il leur échappe — ou peut-être qu'il est emmené. Sansa n'en est pas certaine, mais il est presque sans vie un moment plus tard. S'il n'y avait pas eu une légère montée et descente de sa poitrine, Sansa aurait cru qu'il était mort.

Tyrion jure bruyamment. Sansa ferme les yeux et fait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle commende à réaliser ce à quoi ils font face et elle est désespérée.

"Allons dire à Jon que ce n'est pas la peine de venir," dit Tyrion, résigné. "Je doute qu'il se réveille encore un jour."

* * *

IV.

Le feu dans les yeux de Daenerys pourrait le transpercer. Jon n'a jamais vu une telle fureur.

"Je _refuse_!" rugit-elle. "C'est mon enfant, Jon! Il n'a _rien _fait pour mériter ce qu'ils suggèrent! Je suis sa mère — Je ne vais pas le regarder être puni pour un crime hypothétique!"

Jon affronte sa rage de front. "Tu disais justement juste hier soir qu'il se comporte étrangement. Comment peut-on prendre le risque, Dany? Et s'il se retourne contre toi? Bons Dieux, Dany, et si la Corneille à Trois Yeux le force à réduire Culpucier en cendres? Tout ce que tu as construit, tout le travail que tu as fait, tous ces _gens_. Et Ghost…" La gorge de Jon se noue. Il sent une chaleur sèche crépiter derrière ses yeux. Il se tourne et regarde le balcon. Ghost est couché par terre, sa tête sur ses pattes massives. Jon peut presque sentir sa confusion. Jon a élevé la voix sur lui quand ils sont entrés dans la chambre après que Ghost ait gentiment pousser son nez contre le ventre de Dany. C'était affectueux, mais tout ce qu'il a pu voir, c'était Ghost se jeter sur elle. Il a envoyé Ghost sur le balcon et lui a dit d'y rester; il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée que Ghost— une partie de _lui_— soit utilisé par la Corneille à Trois Yeux pour tuer leur fille. Il ne peut pas le supporter. "Ghost sera enfermé aussi." Evidemment, il peut à peine supporter cette idée, aussi. "Seulement jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse arrive ici. Ce ne sera pas plus long qu'une semaine. Juste une _semaine_. Tu as déjà enfermé tes dragons plus longtemps que ça, tu me l'as dit toi-même."

"Et ça m'a presque tuée, et eux aussi," rétorque Dany. Sa voix n'est plus élevée. A la place, elle tremble, des larmes montant à la surface. Jon prend un moment pour presser le talon de ses mains sur ses yeux, prenant une respiration pour faire passer sa propre tristesse, et puis il se tourne vers sa femme. Il regarde ses yeux gonflés, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres charnues et tremblantes. La vue de son conflit remet le sien brusquement en lumière. Sa vision se brouille de larmes tandis qu'il traverse la distance entre eux et lui agrippe gentiment les hanches, attirant son corps contre le sien. Il prend l'arrière de sa tête dans sa main, l'amenant dans son étreinte, et ses premières larmes s'écoulent quand il sent les coups de pieds de sa fille de là où son ventre est pressé contre celui de Dany. Il ne peut simplement pas risquer de la perdre — aucune des deux. Il ne peut simplement pas. Même si ça doit le tuer.

"Mais c'était la seule solution," murmure Jon, sa main lui caressant les tresses. Elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans son étreinte, s'appuyant presque complètement contre lui maintenant au point que, s'il se reculait, elle tomberait. Il l'agrippe plus près, ses lèvres se pressant brièvement sur le sommet de sa tête. "Je n'en ai pas envie, non plus."

Il regarde vers le balcon. Ghost croise son regard. Est-ce qu'il s'imagine l'accusation qu'il y voit? La souffrance? Il doit l'imaginer. Ca fait quand même mal.

"On ne peut pas enfermer tout le monde," dit Dany, ses mots étouffés dans sa tunique. "On ne peut pas enfermer le monde entier."

"Je sais. Mais penses à quel point Ghost pourrait te faire du mal si la Corneille à Trois Yeux parvenait à le posséder ne serait qu'une _seconde_, Dany. Il pourrait t'éventrer avec ses crocs en un clin d'œil. Et Drogon…" Jon ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'a pas besoin de dire à Dany de quoi son dragon est capable.

"Je ne peux pas le perdre," dit-elle. Elle commence vite à pleurer et Jon ne peut empêcher ses propres larmes de tomber à chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux. Il ressent une quantité énorme de culpabilité, une quantité énorme de peine; c'est un poids inimaginable dans sa poitrine. Enfermer Ghost est comme emprisonner une partie de lui-même. Ca semble injuste. Ca semble cruel.

"C'est mon enfant. Personne ne comprend. J'ai perdu mon fils, Jon, je n'ai même jamais pu le tenir dans mes bras ni le voir. Je n'ai jamais pu l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une fois — on me l'a arraché et on s'est débarrassé de lui comme de quelque chose d'honteux — et puis je suis entrée dans ce feu et mes dragons sont nés. J'ai récupéré mon bébé. Comment pourrais-je lui faire ça?"

Jon presse son visage dans ses cheveux, espérant qu'en cachant la vue de ses larmes, elles s'en iront. Il n'a pas envie de pleurer, mais sa souffrance ne fait que croître de minute en minute.

"C'est seulement une semaine, juste le temps que la prêtresse arrive—"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais ce qu'ils proposaient vraiment."

"Non," réfute immédiatement Jon, horrifié au nom de Dany. "Ils ne te demanderaient jamais ça."

"Ser Davos a dit qu'il nous faut un Scorpion—"

"Seulement si Drogon se retourne contre nous et que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix!"

"S'il se retourne contre nous, ce sera trop tard. Tu crois que nous avons la moindre chance contre lui si la Corneille à Trois Yeux parvient à avoir le contrôle sur lui?! Scorpion ou pas Scorpion."

Jon repense à la discussion dans la salle du conseil. Ils ne suggéraient certainement pas d'abattre Drogon avant même qu'il ait fait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas ce que Jon a retiré de la conversation. Il comprend soudainement l'intensité de la réaction de Dany tout à l'heure. Pour elle, accepter d'enfermer Drogon revenait, au final, à accepter de l'éliminer.

"On ne va _pas _faire ça," dit farouchement Jon à Dany, soudainement aussi énervé qu'elle l'était pendant toute la discussion. Il pense aux yeux féroces de Drogon, la chaleur de ses écailles. Non— ils ne vont pas faire ça. "On va plutôt trouver un endroit où on peut le contenir jusqu'à ce que la prêtresse arrive. Mais c'est tout."

Dany relève son front de son torse. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, son visage mouillé de larmes, son regard dur.

"Où? Où, Jon?"

Il hésite. Il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

"On va trouver," dit-il d'une voix apaisante, mais aucun des deux n'est apaisé du tout. Dany se dégage de ses bras et marche plus loin, s'asseyant au bout du lit. Elle ôté ses chaussures de ses pieds gonflés, ses mains tremblantes se posant sur son ventre, de nouvelles larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Jon ne peut pas arriver assez vite à ses côtés. Il s'assied à côté d'elle, pensant qu'il préférerait tout autant rester dans ce lit avec elle pour le restant de leurs vies. Personne d'autre ne comprendra leur peine. Personne d'autre ne comprendra. Mieux vaut simplement rester ensemble ici, où ils sont aimés et compris

"Je ne cesse de penser que ça ne pourrait pas être pire," murmure-t-elle, ses mots trempés de larmes, "et puis ça le devient. Pas Drogon, Jon. Pas Ghost. Il ne peut pas les prendre. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Ils font partie de nous. Ca me rend _malade_."

Il partage ça avec elle aussi. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi perdu. Il presse des baisers périodiques sur son front, son épaule et son cou pendant qu'elle pleure, pensant, encore et encore:_ on ne peut pas le battre. On ne peut pas le battre. Il va gagner. Je vais perdre Dany et je vais perdre mon enfant. On a perdu._

Il ne le dirait jamais tout haut. Pourtant ça les ronge tous les deux comme s'il l'avait quand même dit.

"Peut-être que ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit d'essayer d'entrer en Ghost ou Drogon," suggère Jon, se démenant pour trouver de l'espoir là où il le peut. "Peut-être que, même s'il a essayé, Drogon et Ghost peuvent le repousser. Ils se comportent étrangement, oui, mais on est _tous _à côté de la plaque ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'ils absorbent juste notre anxiété."

Elle n'y croit pas plus qu'il ne l'a cru quand elle a essayé de dire la même chose au début de leur discussion.

"Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire," lui dit Daenerys, sa voix ferme malgré les larmes qui imbibent fortement chaque syllabe. "On doit quitter Port-Réal. Si je pars, Drogon suivra. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Tu as raison: la Corneille à Trois Yeux lui ferait mettre le feu à la ville à la première occasion. C'est ce qu'il voulait que je fasse à l'origine, après tout. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque."

Ca ne résout rien. Pas vraiment. Le problème principal de Jon est toujours le même. "Mais il serait toujours avec _toi_."

"Il sera toujours avec moi. Toujours. Au moins, si nous allons à Peyredragon, il sera loin de notre peuple. Et Peyredragon, au moins, peut résister au feu de dragon. Ca a été construit en partie avec de la magie Valyrienne."

La seule magie Valyrienne que Jon connaisse est sa beauté, ce qu'elle lui fait ressentir à la fois dans son cœur et dans son corps, le lien qu'ils ont qui semble aussi fort et solide que s'il était lui-même en vie. C'est la seule magie qui soit réelle pour lui — la seule magie sur laquelle il parierait quoi que ce soit.

"Indépendamment de la magie Valyrienne, si la Corneille à Trois Yeux prend le contrôle de Drogon, il peut simplement lui faire faire demi-tour et retourner à Port-Réal s'il le souhaite," dit gentiment Jon. Il dépose sa main sur son ventre et le caresse avec son pouce. Son cœur lui monte dans la gorge. "Tu n'es pas en état de voyager, Dany."

"Peyredragon n'est qu'un voyage de trois jours en bateau. Il me reste encore des mois," réfute-t-elle obstinément.

Un souvenir lointain turlupine le cerveau de Jon, mais il a du mal à le situer. Quelque chose qu'il a vu une fois dans ses rêves, peut-être. Quelque chose à voir avec un bateau. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à le saisir? Il sait seulement qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit sur un bateau.

"Ce n'est pas la durée du voyage qui m'inquiète. C'est le voyage en tant que tel."

"Il n'est pas difficile."

Jon secoue la tête, catégorique. "Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense qu'on devrait rester ici."

"Et Drogon?"

"Je ne sais pas. On va devoir se débrouiller. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles sur un bateau."

"Tu semblais apprécier la dernière fois que tu m'as emmenée sur un bateau. J'ai des preuves." Elle pose sa main sur la sienne. Son cœur tressaute quand il sent sa fille donner un coup de pied sous sa main.

Il n'est pas d'humeur à badiner avec elle. Il est angoissé, même s'il ne sait pas dire pourquoi. Durant un instant, il craint que la Corneille à Trois Yeux joue à nouveau avec son esprit, mais il réalise que c'est ce souvenir lointain, inaccessible, qu'il ne remet pas. C'est presque comme si quelqu'un était venu enlever le souvenir mais avait laissé l'emplacement pour qu'il sache qu'il est manquant mais ne puisse pas le retrouver. C'est plus que frustrant.

"On devrait rester ici aussi longtemps que possible," insiste-t-il, la voix grave. "On va surveiller Drogon de près. S'il se comporte d'une manière qui nous fait penser qu'il pourrait être dangereux, on pourra aller à Peyredragon, ou trouver une autre solution. Mais on ne devrait pas partir à moins de ne pas avoir d'autre choix." Il pense avoir fini de parler, mais ensuite il croise les yeux rouges de Ghost de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses yeux à lui se ferment avec peine à cause de ce qui doit être dit ensuite. "Et je ne veux plus que Ghost soit à tes côtés."

Elle garde le silence pour le moment. Jon met assez de distance entre eux sur le lit pour pouvoir se pencher en avant et presser ses lèvres contre le point culminant de son ventre. Après, il pose son visage contre ses cuisses, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille sans serrer. Il ferme les yeux tandis que sa main à elle va automatiquement dans ses cheveux. Avec sa joue pressée contre la chaleur de son ventre et sa main qui passe dans ses cheveux, il sent sa panique commencer à s'apaiser lentement aux bords de son cœur.

"J'aime avoir Ghost à mes côtés," admet-elle finalement, sa voix se brisant.

"Je sais," murmure Jon. Il embrasse le dessous de son ventre, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille. "J'aime aussi qu'il soit avec toi. Mais au moins on verrait Drogon arriver. Ghost… il est silencieux. Il peut être létal. Je sais comment il est avec toi… il est plus doux avec toi que je ne l'ai jamais vu être avec qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. C'est dur de l'imaginer te faire du mal alors qu'il dort à tes pieds, je sais. Mais s'il n'était plus maître de lui-même…" Jon ferme fort les yeux contre l'image horrible qu'il voit. Il frotte distraitement sa joue contre le tissu de sa robe, soulagé que, au moins en cet instant, son corps protège son enfant de tout danger qui pourrait lui arriver.

"Et si on attend trop longtemps?" lui demande-t-elle, ses mots crispés par la peur. "Et si on est trop proche de mon terme quand Drogon commence à se comporter étrangement — que fera-t-on alors? Est-ce que tu irais à Peyredragon tout seul, emmènerais Drogon là tout seul?" Sa main s'immobilise dans ses cheveux. Jon recule suffisamment son visage pour la regarder. Ses cheveux tombent par-dessus ses épaules, un rideau d'argent scintillant, et il se dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus sublime qu'elle dans le monde entier. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a cette pensée, mais il est tout aussi sérieux maintenant que les fois précédentes. "Je ne peux pas l'avoir ici sans que tu sois là."

Ce n'est pas une option. Pas même une pensée. "Ca n'arrivera pas. Je serai à tes côtés tout le long, quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ne pourrait me tenir à l'écart. Je serai avec toi la première fois que tu la verras."

"La première fois que _nous _la verrons."

Il sourit. Allongé ici, sa joue pressée aussi près de leur fille, ce n'est pas difficile pour lui d'imaginer ce moment. Il se souvient du poids parfait, lourd, de Rickon dans ses bras la première fois qu'il l'a porté — comme il s'était senti honoré que son père l'ait laissé faire alors que Lady Catelyn ne l'avait jamais laissé faire quand Bran était minuscule. Il se souvient comme les cheveux sombres sur sa tête étaient doux. Il prend ses souvenirs de ça et se base dessus, imaginant le moment qui viendra bientôt. Avec les yeux fermés et son esprit focalisé, il peut presque sentir le poids parfait de sa fille dans ses bras. Il peut presque voir ses cheveux: une couronne de boucles argentées douces et duveteuses. Il peut presque voir ses petites mains serrées en poings. Peut presque la voir posée sur la poitrine de Dany, ses cheveux semblables à ceux de Dany éparpillés autour d'elles, un sourire plus lumineux que la lumière elle-même sur le visage. Et son cœur… il peut presque sentir comme il va doubler de volume. La joie pure, parfaite, qu'il ressentira en tenant sa famille dans ses bras.

C'est facile à imaginer. Peut-être parce que, au fond, c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

"Je ne suis pas pressé, mais j'ai hâte," avoue-t-il. Il sait que Dany comprendra la dualité de la chose. Il l'embrasse à nouveau. _"Īlvon," _murmure-t-il.

"_Zaldrīzes-zokla,_" rétorque-t-elle doucement. Il peut entendre son sourire.

"Princesse Rhaella," essaye-t-il. La main de Dany se resserre dans ses cheveux pendant un moment tandis qu'il caresse le dessous de son ventre. Il peut voir que ça chatouille, même si elle ne rit pas. "Princesse Lyanna. Princesse…_Zald…_"

Son rire est jovial. "_Zaldrīzes-zokla_."

"_Zaldrīzes-zokla_," répète-t-il. "Ca pourrait commence à me plaire. Princesse Daenerys?"

"Non. Il y en a eu beaucoup."

"Princesse… Lyaella?"

Il sourit contre le tissu de sa robe en sentant sa fille remuer en elle. La main de Daenerys se lève par réflexe sur son ventre, et Jon prend sa main dans la sienne, portant sa paume à ses lèvres. Il embrasse le centre de sa paume, l'intérieur de son poignet — son cœur est lourd à nouveau, mais pour une raison différente maintenant.

"Lyaella. Depuis combien de temps tu planches sur celui-là?"

Il ne répond pas. Il tourne le visage sur ses genoux et lui embrasse le haut de la cuisse à la place, sa poitrine se remplissant rapidement d'un amour tellement éclatant que c'en est douloureux. Il l'embrasse encore, osant déplacer ses lèvres plus haut et elle s'appuie en arrière sur ses mains en réponse.

"Essayes-tu de me distraire?"

"Seulement si ça marche," répond-il, ses doigts retroussant le tissu de sa robe. Son cœur s'est accéléré et il sent le désir se contracter dans le bas de ses entrailles. Il n'est pas certain que ce ne soit pas une sorte de mécanisme de défense contre tout le chagrin et l'anxiété, mais c'est certainement la même sensation que d'habitude.

"C'est le cas."

Il sourit en entendant ça. C'est vrai qu'il ne peut réparer aucune des choses qui leur arrivent, mais il peut les lui faire oublier. Même si c'est seulement un instant.

"Alors oui, j'essaye. Princesse…Rhaeanna?"

"Ca ressemble fort à Rhaena. Rhaena Targaryen était la fille aînée d'Aenys Targaryen et Alyssa Velaryon. Elle chevauchait Songefeu…" Il y a une courte pause — elle fait un bruit minuscule au fond de sa gorge quand Jon l'embrasse à nouveau, un bruit qui fait totalement dérailler Jon. Il change son objectif à la faire sortir de sa robe le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir continuer sans entrave, mais il découvre que c'est plus ardu qu'il ne s'y attendait: il semble y avoir un nombre infini de lourdes couches de soie cramoisie et noire à affronter.

"On dit qu'Aegon le Conquérant a pleuré la première fois qu'il l'a tenue dans ses bras. Elle était son premier petit-enfant," continue Daenerys, un peu essoufflée.

Jon parvient à peine à se souvenir de quoi ils parlaient. Il est tellement concentré sur le fait d'exposer sa peau, de retirer le tissu qui l'empêche de l'atteindre. Il lui faut un moment pour se rappeler: Rhaena Targaryen.

"Elle devrait être spéciale pour réduire Aegon le Conquérant aux larmes," dit-il. Il sait déjà, sans aucun doute, qu'il pleurera la première fois qu'il tiendra leur fille dans ses bras. Il a déjà eu les larmes aux yeux à de nombreuses occasions et il ne l'a même pas encore vue. Ne l'a pas encore prise dans les bras.

Dany se redresse légèrement sur ses mains quand Jon arrive enfin à relever les jupons lourds et glissants de sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches.

"Elle a certainement vécu une vie intéressante… elle a essayé une fois de couper la q—"

Juste au moment où Jon tire les douces couches de tissu jusqu'au bout, un coup sur la porte retentit dans la pièce, interrompant à la fois ses actions et les paroles de Dany. Dany et lui grognent à l'unisson. Son cœur retombe dans ses orteils et, durant un instant, sa déception se transforme en colère. Il a envie de jurer contre quiconque se trouve à la porte, de menacer quiconque se trouve à la porte.

"Je _jure _que si c'est encore ma Main…" elle laisse sombrement sa voix en suspens.

Effectivement, ils entendent la voix de Tyrion, les interrompant pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. "Vos Majestés, il faut que je vous parle immédiatement." Jon est furieux: juste au moment où il est sur le point de se lever et d'exprimer sa frustration, Tyrion ajoute autre chose. "C'est à propos de Bran."

Ca a le même effet que d'être arrosé d'eau glacée — peut-être plus immédiat. Jon se lève du lit après avoir rencontré les yeux de Dany. Il lui tend la main et, une fois qu'elle la prend, il l'aide à se relever sur ses pieds. Sa robe retombe quand elle se lèvre, une tâche floue de soie rouge et noire. Ca lui rappelle leurs bannières Targaryen qui volent au vent; étrangement, cette pensée lui donne envie de la reprendre dans ses bras et de faire de son mieux pour oublier qui est à leur porte et ce qu'ils ont dit.

Mais il ne peut pas. Ils ne peuvent pas. Il lui prend la main et la suit jusqu'à la porte. Jon est un peu interloqué de voir sa sœur debout de l'autre côté, près de Tyrion. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne combinaison — mais il a peu de temps pour s'en inquiéter.

"Bran essayait de nous avertir de quelque chose," dit immédiatement Tyrion. S'il remarque leurs joues rougies, ça ne se voit pas. "Il n'arrêtait pas de dire 'dragon', et de demander après vous, Jon, et de demander après vous, Daenerys, et… qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié d'autre?" Tyrion dirige la question vers Sansa.

"Il a mentionné Ghost," ajoute Sansa.

"Oui, il a mentionné Ghost. Et dit que Lord Freuxsanglant est encore ici et que nous devons le tuer — Lord Freuxsanglant, je veux dire."

Jon défaillit davantage à chaque seconde. "Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de Drogon et Ghost?"

Les doigts de Dany se resserrent autour des siens.

"Il n'a pas pu dire grand-chose. Il ne peut pas dire plus qu'un mot ou deux à la fois. Je pense que c'était un avertissement, cependant."

Jon se rend compte qu'il n'est pas surpris du tout. Résigné, oui. Désespéré, oui. Effrayé — oui. Mais pas surpris.

"Nous allons surveiller de près à la fois Drogon et Ghost jusqu'à ce que la Prêtresse arrive," ordonne Dany.

"Majesté—"

"Est-il nécessaire que je me répète encore une fois?"

Tyrion et Sansa échange un regard subtilement contrarié. Jon vient à la défense de Dany.

"Nous ne résoudrons rien en étant irréfléchis. Pour autant que nous sachions, la Corneille à Trois Yeux essaye de _nous faire_ avoir peur qu'il utilise Drogon pour que nous fassions du mal à Drogon ou que nous l'enfermions. Il est notre meilleure arme, après tout. La meilleure protection. Bran essayait peut-être de nous prévenir de _ça_."

"Je suppose," dit Lord Tyrion, peu convaincu.

"Nous allons les surveiller," répète Jon. "Si les choses échappent à notre contrôle… nous nous en occuperons quand ça arrivera."

_Comment_ ils feront ça, toutefois, reste à voir. Jon ne sait que deux choses: Dany ne permettra pas que Drogon soit tué et il ne veut pas qu'elle quitte Port-Réal. Ca laisse peu d'options.

Plus tard, durant le temps qu'ils volent pour passer ensemble avant de devoir retourner dans la salle du conseil pour encore un autre problème, il pense avoir peut-être réalisé ce qui l'embête à ce sujet. De bien des façons, si Dany fait ce voyage jusqu'à Peyredragon, elle retracera les derniers pas de la Reine Rhaella. Rhaella Targaryen a fui Port-Réal pour aller à Peyredragon en étant enceinte de sa fille, entraînant son fils avec. Et quel sort s'est abattu sur elle là-bas?

Il n'a jamais été un homme particulièrement superstitieux. Mais même lui sent le frisson de l'appréhension déferler sur lui.

Et quand son épouse mentionne à nouveau Peyredragon, au moment où ils sont sur le point de passer le seuil de la porte, il lui attrape la main et l'arrête.

"Qu'est-il arrivé de bien à Peyredragon?" demande-t-il, le front plissé avec inquiétude. Voulant qu'elle voit ce qu'il voit… même s'il n'est même pas certain de ce que c'est lui-même.

"J'ai été mise au monde, pour commencer," répond-elle facilement. Elle soulève un fin sourcil. "Ou est-ce que ça n'est pas considéré comme une bonne chose?"

"C'est une chose formidable. Mais à quel prix?" demande-t-il, parlant clairement de la mort de Rhaella. "Tu devrais être _ici_. Le mestre a déjà rassemblé une armée de sages-femmes pour aider à l'accouchement. Il a fait des réserves de tout le matériel et les médicaments dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Qu'aurons-nous à Peyredragon? Des salles vides et des fantômes?"

Elle lui touche le menton, caressant sa barbe. Ses yeux sont tendres, mais c'est une tendresse blessée, une meurtrissure.

"Seule la mort peut acheter la vie," dit-elle, et si des mots ont déjà autant bouleversé Jon dans sa vie, il ne s'en souvient pas. Sa réaction est physique et violente: il a la nausée et il tend le bras, lui agrippant la main dans la sienne et la serrant fort. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de la lui enlever. Il a l'impression que c'est le cas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" exige-t-il, agité et ébranlé. "Dany. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Ca veut dire que tout a un contrepoids. La vie a la mort. Le feu a la glace. Peu importe le mal qui viendra, du bien sera sur ses talons."

Il la regarde fixement, abasourdi, se demandant d'où vient cette tranquillité dans sa voix. Se demandant s'il a peut-être été un peu _trop _minutieux avec ses attentions durant les minutes qui ont précédé, quand il a enfin dénudé sa peau et embrassé les parties d'elle qu'il aime le plus embrasser. Il pense que personne ne devrait être aussi détendu qu'elle l'est en parlant de ce dont elle parle.

"Je ne vais pas te perdre," lui dit farouchement Jon. _Pas même en échange de notre fille._

"Et je n'ai aucune intention d'être perdue. Si nous allons à Peyredragon, les médicaments du mestre et les sages-femmes viendront avec, tout comme lui." Elle s'avance dans son étreinte, ses mains glissant le long de son dos. "L'accouchement devrait être le moindre de tes soucis pour l'instant. Concentrons-nous sur le fait de rester en vie pour _arriver _à la naissance."

Ses lèvres s'ouvrent. Il laisse presque le restant de ses horribles visions se déverser. Lui dit presque exactement ce que ça faisait d'avoir le sang qui s'écoulait de sa mère sur sa main quand il était Rhaegar, comme Lyanna semblait faible et pâle dans son lit cramoisi, comme il s'était senti impuissant dans la peau de Rhaegar en regardant sa force vitale jaillir d'elle, une rivière tumultueuse qu'il ne pouvait arrêter avec des vêtements, des médicaments ou des prières.

Mais il l'a reconstruite — il ne peut pas la démolir maintenant. A quoi bon lui remonter le moral s'il la bouleverse même pas une demi-heure plus tard? Ils ont besoin de tous les bons moments qu'ils peuvent engranger. Surtout si ce que Jon pense être en train d'arriver à Drogon arrive vraiment.

"Je suppose que je devrais _te _permettre de t'inquiéter pour la naissance," dit-il au lieu de ça.

"Oui, ce serait principalement mon travail," acquiesce-t-elle avec légèreté, passant ses mains le long de son torse. L'une s'immobilise sur la plus basse de ses cicatrices avant qu'elle ne se recule.

Elle commence à sortir de la pièce, mais il resserre sa poigne sur sa main, l'arrêtant. Elle le regarde avec un air interrogateur et il fait mine de parler mais ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il veut dire tellement de choses en même temps: elles s'entremêlent, s'entrechoquent, obstruent ses pensées. _Je t'aime. Ne laisse pas notre bonjour être un adieu. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas monter sur un bateau. J'ai peur. Pourquoi ais-je peur?_

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle doucement. Elle se retourne vers lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, mais son ventre l'empêche de se tenir aussi près qu'elle le voudrait. Elle tend la main à la place et lui caresse la joue.

"Rien," parvient-il à dire. Elle touche ses lèvres, sa caresse révérencielle. Il sourit et lui embrasse les doigts. "Je t'aime."

Elle lui rend son sourire. "Ce n'est pas 'rien'."

"Non," convient-il, sa gorge se nouant. "Ca ne l'est pas." Il embrasse le centre de sa paume et relâche sa main. "Très bien. Allons-y. Ser Davos a un ordre du jour aussi long que mon bras à nous faire passer en revue."

"N'est-ce pas toujours le cas?" ironise-t-elle. Elle regarde Jon, souriant doucement. "Je tiens à lui, cependant."

A nouveau, elle fait mine de sortir de leur chambre. A nouveau, il se surprend à lui prendre la main, à l'arrêter. De l'anxiété s'enroule autour de son cœur, pressant contre ses poumons. Elle tourne son regard vers lui. Ses cheveux, argentés, brillant dans la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux— des améthystes. _Nous ne reverrons jamais leurs pareils_, pense-t-il, bien qu'il ne sache pas d'où ça vient et la pensée remplit sa poitrine d'un tel chagrin et d'un tel effroi inexplicable qu'il parvient à peine à les supporter. Il a l'impression que sortir de cette pièce équivaut à mourir.

"Jon," dit Dany, commençant maintenant à s'inquiéter. "Tu as mal à la tête?"

"Non." Elle ne lui fait pas mal. Cette fois, c'est son cœur. Il se force à relâcher sa main. Se dit qu'il est idiot. Fait un pas en dehors de la chambre, retient son souffle quand elle fait de même.

"Vous voilà," dit Arya , tournant au coin du corridor à droite au moment où ils sortent. "Tout le monde vous attend et personne ne voulait venir vous dire de vous dépêcher. Devinez qui est enfin arrivée."

Jon regarde sa sœur, la pression sur son cœur s'atténuant. "La Prêtresse Rouge."

"Elle s'appelle Kinvara. Elle regarde Tyrion Lannister essayer de faire des blagues sans même faire un sourire. Sansa ne cesse de lâcher des rires forcés. C'est hilarant."

Jon et Dany se mettent en route ensemble avec le même pas pressé. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous chercher tout de suite?"

"Elle nous a dit de vous laisser tranquilles, et elle dit qu'elle parle à un dieu dans les flammes, donc je n'avais pas envie de débattre avec elle."

Jon pense comprendre pourquoi quand Dany et lui entrent dans la salle du conseil. Il est interloqué par Kinvara. Sa beauté, bien entendu — il n'est pas aveugle. Mais plus que ça, c'est la puissance paisible qui l'entoure. Elle est assise totalement à l'aise et, quand elle voit Jon et Dany, elle se lève, joignant ses mains devant elle, un sourire serein en place. Arya avait raison sur une chose: débattre avec elle serait futile. L'autorité qu'elle dégage le montre clairement.

"Daenerys du Typhon. Aegon Targaryen. Cela fait de nombreuses lunes maintenant que j'attends de poser les yeux sur vous."

Jon se sent immédiatement mal à l'aise. "Jon Snow," corrige-t-il. Aegon Targaryen donne l'impression d'un équipement d'armure emprunté trop grand pour être laissé — ça ne lui va pas bien. Ce n'est pas lui.

"Vous n'êtes pas un bâtard," répond directement Kinvara. Jon sait les profondeurs de ce commentaire; elle dit plus que simplement affirmer ce qu'il connait de son identité de naissance. "Vous êtes feu et sang, le sang du dragon."

"Et un Stark," Jon entend dire Sansa.

Kinvara ne lui accorde même pas un regard en réponse. A la place, elle s'avance et, avant que Jon ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle place ses mains sur le ventre de Daenerys. Etrangement, Dany ne bronche pas. C'est la première fois qu'elle parvient à supporter que quelqu'un d'autre que Jon et Arya lui touche le ventre depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Lord Freuxsanglant.

Le sourire de Kinvara est aussi lumineux qu'une flamme. "Un bébé fort," dit-elle et Jon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Le sourire de Dany est plus radieux que ceux de tout le monde combinés. "Il ne faudra plus longtemps pour qu'elle arrive dans ce monde."

"Il me reste encore deux ou trois tours de lune," dit Dany, répétant ce qu'elle répète depuis quinze jours maintenant.

Kinvara lui fait un nouveau sourire, plus doux cette fois.

"'Elle," remarque Jon, son cœur se gonflant dans sa poitrine. Il fait un sourire tellement large qu'il sent la douleur dans ses pommettes.

"Elle," affirme Kinvara. Elle caresse doucement le ventre de Dany. "Mais vous le saviez déjà, Daenerys."

"Oui," acquiesce Daenerys. "Je le sais depuis le début."

"Vous savez plus de choses que vous ne savez savoir. Ca a toujours été le cas. Et donc vous savez ce qui doit être fait maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Au fond, vous savez."

Jon fait passer son regard entre la prêtresse et son épouse, confus. Il observe la réalisation traverser l'expression de sa femme.

"Peyredragon."

"Oui. L'avez-vous vu dans les flammes, aussi?" lui demande Kinvara.

Dany secoue la tête. "Non. Enfin — je ne pense pas l'avoir vu. Je ne m'en souviens pas."

"Vous pourriez ne pas vous en souvenir. Il est difficile de retenir les visions à moins d'avoir été correctement entraîné. Elles s'estompent comme de la fumée."

Tout le monde est confus. Ils n'ont pas eu une discussion sur Peyredragon avec Dany comme Jon.

"Qu'y a-t-il avec Peyredragon?" demande Ver Gris à Kinvara en Valyrien.

"Je vais aller à Peyredragon," répond Dany dans la Langue Commune. Le silence retombe sur le conseil restreint.

"Pour… visiter?" essaye Lord Tyrion, la voix petite et tendue. "Pour montrer son histoire à l'enfant? Plus tard, quand elle aura peut-être cinq ans?"

"Non. Dans quinze jours, peut-être moins, peut-être plus."

Sansa regarde Daenerys comme si elle s'était soudainement transformée en un vrai dragon dans la salle du conseil. Lord Tyrion se lève pour aller chercher plus de vin. Ser Davos fronce les sourcils en direction de Jon. Et Arya regarde fixement.

"D'accord, _ça _semble fou," exprime Arya.

Jon entend miraculeusement sa propre voix par-dessus les palpitations dans sa tête. "Arya."

"Vous le pensez tous!"

"Je le pense," acquiesce Sansa. "Tyrion, dites quelque chose."

"Je ne pense pas que mes quelques choses seront suffisants."

"Asseyons-nous," dit calmement Kinvara. Elle prend Dany par la main et l'attire vers la table. Dany tourne le regard vers Jon. Il parvient à décoller ses pieds du sol et à venir à ses côtés, bien qu'il ait l'impression de pouvoir vomir à tout moment. _Je ne veux pas de ça, _pense-t-il en une boucle anxieuse. _Je ne veux pas aller à Peyredragon._

"Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est nécessaire?" demande Ver Gris à Daenerys en Valyrien. Lui, au moins, est toujours calme et regarde Daenerys comme il le fait toujours: avec confiance.

"C'est notre meilleur espoir. Tant que je serais ici, le peuple est en danger. Si la Corneille à Trois Yeux parvenait à prendre le contrôle de Drogon, Drogon détruirait tout. Tout le monde. Si nous sommes à Peyredragon, il sera mieux isolé," répond Dany, toujours en Valyrien.

Seuls Jon, Ver Gris, Tyrion et Kinvara comprennent ce qu'elle a dit. Tyrion place les deux mains sur la table et regarde sérieusement Daenerys.

"Ne faites pas ça. Vous êtes dans un état trop fragile pour voyager. Nous allons trouver quoi faire pour la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Nous ne savons même pas s'il peut contrôler Drogon." Il regarde Kinvara. "Lord Freuxsanglant peut-il contrôler un dragon?"

Jon présume qu'ils ont informé Kinvara de tout ce qui s'est passé durant leur absence. Elle rencontre les yeux de Tyrion.

"Je ne sais pas," répond-elle honnêtement.

"Ne pouvez-vous pas allumer un feu et poser la question à votre dieu?" exige Arya.

"Ca ne marche pas comme ça."

"Comment _cela_ marche-t-il?" demande Sansa. "Qu'_est-ce _que vous savez? Savez-vous comment ils peuvent arrêter la Corneille à Trois Yeux? Savez-vous comment rendre sa bonne santé à Bran?"

Jon n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouvait dans une discussion où il serait d'accord avec Sansa et Tyrion concernant Dany, mais c'est le cas.

"Je ne veux pas aller à Peyredragon," dit-il. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Kinvara n'est pas perturbée par ses doutes. Et vraiment, elle devrait l'être: s'il quelqu'un dans cette pièce peut influencer l'avis de Dany, c'est lui.

"C'est ce que le Maître de la Lumière veut," dit-elle calmement.

"Et vous savez cela _comment?"_ exige Ser Davos, parlant pour la première fois. "Envoyer notre reine, fortement enceinte, sur un voyage jusqu'à Peyredragon sans raison ne semble pas sage. Surtout que ça ne nous aide pas à être plus près de venir à bout de la Corneille à Trois Yeux."

"Mais ça nous aide," rétorque Kinvara. "C'est ce qui doit se passer pour mettre fin au plus grand serviteur du Grand Autre. Sans Lord Freuxsanglant et le Roi de la Nuit, le Grand Autre n'aura plus d'agents puissants sur cette terre. Le Maître de la Lumière en aura dix."

"Dix?" répète Arya. "Qui? Ne peut-on pas trouver ces autres personnes et travailler avec elles contre la Corneille à Trois Yeux? A nous tous, on pourra trouver un autre moyen, un moyen qui ne requiert pas de mettre Daenerys sur un bateau au milieu d'une étrange saison de tempêtes. Est-ce que personne n'a écouté ce que je vous ai dit sur ce que Gendry a dit sur la météo? C'est une mauvaise idée. Appelons ces autres ici à Port-Réal."

"Vous allez avoir du mal à le faire. Nous pouvons en comptabiliser trois facilement: Daenerys du Typhon, Aegon Targaryen et le dragon Drogon. Cependant, une est toujours dans l'utérus de la reine. Deux supplémentaires n'ont pas encore reçus la vie. Quatre autres sont enfermés dans des coquilles."

Jon sent son cœur fait un bond et s'emballer dans sa poitrine et puis il sent la main de Daenerys lui agripper la cuisse tellement fort que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau à travers le tissu rêche de son pantalon. Il se surprend à vouloir qu'elle serre plus fort, assez fort pour faire couler du sang; peut-être qu'il parviendrait à se concentrer et à intégrer ce que la prêtresse vient de dire. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a entendu ce qu'il pense avoir entendu.

"Coquilles?" répète Lord Tyrion, se redressant sur sa chaise. Il pousse son vin sur le côté, fixant Kinvara très attentivement. "Etes-vous en train de dire…"

Les yeux d'Arya sont écarquillés. "Plus de dragons," est tout ce qu'elle semble pouvoir dire.

Mais ce n'est pas la partie à laquelle Jon pense et, quand il regarde Dany pour s'apercevoir qu'elle le regarde déjà, il peut dire que ce n'est pas non plus sur ça qu'elle est focalisée. Il est surpris de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Ca l'émeut, même s'il ne sait pas dire pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est l'idée qu'elle porte encore son enfant (et encore). Peut-être que c'est la réalisation que, d'une façon ou d'autre, ils doivent s'en sortir, si elle est destinée à avoir plus d'enfants. Peut-être que c'est juste le simple fait qu'ils sont prophétisés à être _ensemble_ encore plus longtemps. Une partie de lui craignait… il s'était demandé…. eh bien, si le Maître de la Lumière l'avait ramené pour que la Princesse Qui Fût Promise puisse être conçue, il craignait de ne plus être utile pour lui une fois qu'elle serait là. Mais peut-être qu'il a encore des choses à faire. Il avait autrefois souhaité que la Femme Rouge l'ait laissé dans ce néant vide de la mort, mais maintenant il veut désespérément autant de jours qu'il peut convoiter. Il en veut encore des milliers et il veut les passer avec Dany.

"Où sont ces œufs?" exige Lord Tyrion, sa voix s'élevant avec excitation. "Si nous avions _cinq dragons_, nous n'aurions rien à craindre! Que pourrait faire la Corneille à Trois Yeux alors? Il ne pourrait pas entrer dans l'esprit de cinq dragons à la fois."

C'est Jon qui comprend cette fois. Il pose sa main au-dessus de celle de Dany, l'agrippant presque aussi fort qu'elle agrippe toujours sa jambe. Il pense qu'ils auront tous les deux des bleus quand ils lâcheront.

"Peyredragon," dit Jon, sa voix un peu stupéfaite. Il regarde à nouveau son épouse. "Drogon… quand il était parti… il est revenu couvert de crasses et de cendres—"

"Oui," leur dit simplement Kinvara.

Ils se dissolvent en une série de petites conversations. Ser Davos et Ver Gris commencent à discuter de quels soldats ils pourraient envoyer à Peyredragon pour trouver les œufs, pensant de toute évidence que ça signifie que Dany ne sera pas obligée d'aller à Peyredragon maintenant, même si Jon n'est pas sûr de pourquoi ils pensent ça. Sansa et Arya pensent toujours aux œufs de dragons aussi: Jon peut entendre leurs chuchotements sans difficulté.

"Les dragons peuvent-ils se reproduire tous seuls?" chuchote Sansa à Arya.

"Je ne pense pas… peut-être que le dragon de Jon a mis le dragon de Daenerys enceinte," chuchote-t-elle en réponse.

"Ils ne sont pas tous les deux des dragons garçons?"

Arya hausse les épaules.

"Donc c'est comme ça qu'ils feront tomber la Corneille à Trois Yeux?" clarifie Ser Davos. "Les dragons sur Peyredragon?"

Kinvara joint ses mains au-dessus de la table. "Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les œufs sont là, que Daenerys du Typhon ramènera l'aube à l'endroit de sel et de fumée, et que je dois voyager en parallèle avec vous."

"Ca laisse beaucoup de zones d'ombre," dit Sansa. Jon pense la même chose.

"Je pensais que le bébé était la Princesse Qui Fût Promise. Et voyager en parallèle avec eux? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demande Tyrion.

"Ca veut dire que je dois aussi aller à Peyredragon quand vous partirez, mais je dois voyager seule. Le Maître de la Lumière l'ordonne et ce qu'il ordonne, je le fais."

"Si tout cela est vrai…_ si _ça l'est," dit Ser Davos, "Je ne vois toujours pas de raison logique pour laquelle la Reine Daenerys doit aller à Peyredragon. Nous pouvons envoyer des hommes pour trouver et récupérer les œufs, des hommes pour les ramener ici."

Kinvara examine Ser Davos. "Vous êtes sceptique, Ser."

"Si c'est ce que vous appelez quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une raison avant de renvoyer une femme enceinte loin de sa maison durant une période stressante — aye. Je suis sceptique."

"Avec le temps, vos yeux s'ouvriront," dit-elle à Ser Davos. Jon voit sans difficulté son agacement face à ce commentaire. "Daenerys doit aller à Peyredragon parce que c'est la volonté du Maître de la Lumière. Elle doit y aller parce que la prophétie ne peut pas être complétée sans elle."

"Le bébé n'est-elle pas—" La question de Tyrion est interrompue.

"Le destin de Daenerys est lié à celui de l'enfant. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude à laquelle des deux la prophétie fait référence — pas encore."

Jon baisse les yeux sur Dany pour voir comment elle prend tout ça, mais elle semble à peine écouter. Elle regarde la table avec un petit sourire sur le visage, sa main caressant son ventre. Jon tend la main et la place sur la sienne pour voir ce qu'elle sent. Les mouvements de leur enfant sont plus forts que jamais.

"Dany," murmure-t-il. Elle lève les yeux vers lui, son sourire diminuant un peu, mais ses yeux brillent toujours de joie. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je pense que tout va bien se passer," répond-elle.

Jon lui rend son sourire et serre doucement la main sur son ventre, mais il est loin de se sentir rassuré.

"Comment peut-on tuer la Corneille à Trois Yeux?" demande Sansa. "Même un dragon — comment un dragon peut-il le tuer? S'il peut sauter d'un corps à l'autre et voir l'avenir."

"Laissez-moi deviner… vous ne savez pas," dit Arya, semblant réellement impolie. Ca indique à Jon avec quelle intensité elle ne veut pas que ce plan de Peyredragon se fasse comme prévu.

"Ca je le sais, par la grâce de R'hllor," répond Kinvara. "La seule façon de tuer Lord Freuxsanglant est de tuer la forme qu'il habite. Mais il doit l'habiter _complètement _— il doit avoir sa conscience totalement à l'intérieur de l'esprit de cette créature — et il ne doit pas le voir venir. Il ne doit pas avoir le temps de se retirer et d'aller dans un autre hôte. C'est la seule façon."

Jon secoue la tête. "Comment peut-on prendre mille yeux et un seul par surprise?"

"Comment en effet?" réfléchit Kinvara. Elle se tourne pour regarder Sansa. Sansa soutient son regard fixe, confuse. "Lady Stark, je crois que vous pouvez y répondre. Comment peut-on prendre un ennemi par surprise?"

Sansa secoue la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

"Vous savez certainement."

"Non," insiste-t-elle. "Comment peut-on surprendre un ennemi comme la Corneille à Trois Yeux? Je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il peut voir au moins une partie de l'avenir, bien que je n'ai jamais pu déterminer l'ampleur de l'avenir qu'il pouvait voir — et ça doit être très muable. Pour faire quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attend pas, il faudrait—" elle s'arrête. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Tyrion et puis revient sur Kinvara. "Eh bien, il faudrait faire ce que l'ennemi veut qu'on fasse. _Voilà _à quoi ils ne s'attendront pas. Mais comment ça peut nous aider?"

"Comment en effet?" dit-elle à nouveau. "Vraiment, Lady Stark, je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement ce que le Maître de la Lumière veut que je sache. Le reste est spéculation."

"Je me fiche des spéculations et je me fiche de risquer le futur de la Maison Targaryen pour un dieu qui ne veut même pas nous donner des réponses complètes," dit Ser Davos. "Les enjeux sont trop importants ici. Vous devez sûrement le voir, Prêtresse."

"Je vois que les enjeux sont trop importants pour ne _pas _suivre la volonté du Maître de la Lumière. C'est le seul moyen. De ça, j'en suis certaine. J'ai vu des flashes plus sombres, des avertissements du Maître de la Lumière de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je sais, aussi, que ce qui a été fait doit être défait, et la seule façon de le défaire est de détruire celui qui s'est façonné en la Corneille à Trois Yeux."

Jon épingle le regard de Kinvara sous le sien. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui a été fait?"

Elle semble presque réticente. Ca effraye Jon plus que tout le reste.

"Je ne savais pas si je devais le partager ou non," se dérobe-t-elle.

"Vous allez le partager," ordonne Jon. "Si ça concerne Daenerys et notre fille, vous _allez _le partager."

Elle tourne son attention sur Daenerys.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" lui demande Daenerys. Sa voix est bien plus calme que celle de Jon.

"Il y a de la magie à laquelle nous ne prenons pas part au Temple Rouge. De la sorcellerie obscure de sang à laquelle nous ne participons pas. Elle appartient au Grand Autre, nous n'avons pas de place pour ses ténèbres. L'une de ces malédictions est un lien de sang. Nous l'abhorrons. Nous croyons en la liberté, en la délivrance — nous n'attachons personne."

Dany parle en première. "Et qu'est ce 'lien du sang'?"

"Seuls les sorciers très puissants et sinistres peuvent réussir à le compléter. C'est une sorte de rituel de sang. Il requiert que le sang coulant librement de deux personnes se mélangent et, à cette occasion, la magie noire attache la conscience de l'un à l'autre. Ce n'est pas tellement que deux esprits deviennent un; plutôt, un esprit s'attache à un autre. Là où la personne attachée va, la conscience de celui qui a lancé l'ancrage suit. Il est impossible d'y échapper et l'attaché peut être trouvé à n'importe quel moment par celui qui l'a lancé, peu importe où il se cache ou ce qu'il fait." Kinvara tend le bras par-dessus la table. Elle pose sa main sur celle de Dany. "J'ai des raisons de croise, de par des chuchotements que j'ai entendus dans les flammes, que Lord Freuxsanglant est parvenu à relier votre esprit avec le sien."

Les pensées de Jon vont et viennent entre le présent et le passé. Il pense à Dany qui chantait _Mille Yeux et Un_. Il voit son visage se défaire maintenant. Il pense à l'insistance de la Corneille à Trois Yeux pour que Dany se rapproche assez pour la toucher. Il regarde Dany presser sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle allait être malade. Il se souvient des derniers mots de la Corneille à Trois Yeux: _"Tant que tu seras avec ton enfant, mes mille et un yeux le seront aussi. C'est ce que tu lui donneras."_

Et les cheveux ensanglantés de Dany. Il se souvient de ça aussi. Les ongles de Dany lacérant la main de la Corneille à Trois Yeux —ses ongles à lui, lui déchirant le cuir chevelu. Leurs sangs à tous les deux, mélangés et séchés dans ses cheveux.

"M'a enchaînée à lui, vous voulez dire," dit Daenerys, sa voix à pleine plus forte qu'un murmure. _La Briseuse de Chaînes, _pense Jon avec une montée de nausée. Ce fait semble assez bien la déranger et la bouleverser mais ce à quoi elle pense un moment plus tard la touche encore plus. Jon observe son épouse reculer avec horreur, sa tête se secouant lentement. Elle fait glisser sa chaise en arrière, se repliant devant quelque chose de terrible que Jon n'a pas encore réalisé.

"Non," dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre. "Non."

"Oh," dit Lord Tyrion, la voix douce et triste.

"Quoi?" demande Jon. Il regarde Dany. Ses lèvres tremblantes.

Ca lui vient comme toutes ces horribles visions: de façon rapide, intrusive — douloureuse. Les paroles de la Corneille à Trois Yeux: _"En tant que mère tu t'es façonnée, une mère tu as désiré être. Et tu ne le seras jamais."_

"Quel est le problème?" exige Ver Gris.

Tyrion répond. "Tant que Daenerys sera avec le bébé, elle ne sera jamais à l'abri de la Corneille à Trois Yeux."

"Il pouvait déjà nous voir quand il le voulait," fait remarquer Arya, sa voix devenant pâteuse. Elle regarde Dany et Jon est surpris de voir une épaisse couche de larmes lui obscurcir les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui fait que c'est différent?"

"Malheureusement, c'est très différent," répond doucement Kinvara. "Avant, je crois savoir qu'il pouvait rechercher une personne spécifique et l'observer, mais il n'arrivait pas, en grande partie, à prendre réellement le contrôle de leurs esprits à distance. Vous l'avez vu, Daenerys: il a pu vous affecter mentalement, mais il n'avait pas le même contrôle sur vous qu'il avait avec Jon à Winterfell, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Il n'a pu prendre complètement le contrôle de cette pauvre fille qui travaillait dans vos cuisines que quand il était ici, à quelques pas d'elle. Le lien du sang dissout la distance. Ca signifie qu'il est toujours avec vous, comme vous êtes vous-même toujours avec vous — c'est une sorte de raccourci, à la fois pour vous localiser et entrer totalement dans votre esprit. Ca lui permet, aussi, d'aller et venir dans les esprits de ceux qui vous entourent avec une relative facilité, comme bon lui semble. Ca demande bien plus de puissance que ce qu'il faisait avec Bran. C'est insidieux: sa conscience sera toujours avec vous et il pourra, à volonté, supplanter la vôtre avec la sienne. Les fois où nous, Prêtresses, avons entendu parler que cette malédiction était utilisée, elle était toujours utilisée pour commettre d'horribles péchés pervers; c'est un abus qui surpasse tous les abus, une subordination qui surpasse toutes les subordinations. C'est véritablement terrible."

Lord Tyrion est le premier à rompre le silence qui suit. Jon fait glisser sa chaise en arrière pour qu'elle soit à niveau avec celle de Dany et lui prend la main, mais elle semble à peine le remarquer.

"Donc il n'a pas choisi un autre Bran. Je supposais… Je pensais que nous pourrions localiser le nouveau Bran et le tuer. Ce que nous aurions dû faire avec Bran au début… J'avais tort. Pardonnez-moi, Daenerys. Une fois encore, mes conseils ont encore failli à leurs devoirs envers vous."

Daenerys ne semble pas l'entendre, encore moins faire attention à ses excuses. Jon commence vite à s'inquiéter de comme elle reste figée, ses larmes vacillant au bord de ses cils, son corps aussi raide que si elle était sur le point de sangloter mais ne peut pas s'engager dans cette douleur ni s'en éloigner.

"Est-ce… est-ce que _Daenerys _est la nouvelle Bran?" demande Arya, la voix petite, confuse.

Les yeux de Jon se tournent brusquement vers Kinvara avec cette question. Tout le monde semble retenir son souffle. L'air semble mauvais dans la pièce. Plus rare, plus clairsemé.

"Non. Il n'y a pas de nouveau Bran," répond Kinvara. Jon est soulagé —durant un court instant. Puis elle continue. "Il n'a plus besoin d'un hôte corporel à long terme. Il a accompli ce qu'il avait besoin d'accomplir dans le corps de Bran. Il est libre maintenant."

_Et Dany ne l'est plus, _pense Jon, sa gorge se nouant. C'est trop terrible pour y penser. Trop terrible pour l'intégrer. Il resserre sa main autour de celle de Dany. Quand il la regarde, sa respiration est superficielle, irrégulière, et ses mains agrippent son ventre tellement fort que ses articulations sont blanches.

Jon se lève immédiatement. "Dany?"

Elle a du mal à respirer, faisant se lever tout le monde avec panique. Kinvara se précipite vers elle, s'agenouillant près de sa chaise. Sa main fine se presse contre le ventre de Dany.

"Son ventre est souple. Ce ne sont pas des contractions. Daenerys, respirez. Vous êtes en train de paniquer."

"Evidemment qu'elle est foutrement en train de _paniquer_!" aboie Arya. "Vous lui avez dit que ce putain de _truc maléfique _est en elle!"

Mais c'est plus que ça. Jon connait assez bien Daenerys pour le savoir. Quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, ses larmes tombent enfin de ses cils. Elles roulent le long de ses joues. Son premier sanglot n'est pas beaucoup plus qu'un halètement. Jon lui attrape fermement la main et la tire sur ses pieds, serrant son corps tellement fort contre le sien qu'il pense peut-être lui faire mal, mais il ne peut pas assouplir sa prise. Il la berce tandis qu'ils restent debout là, les os pressés contre les os, leur enfant donnant inlassablement des coups de pieds dans son utérus.

"Tu ne vas pas devoir la quitter," lui murmure Jon dans l'oreille. Il est certain que c'est ce qui la paralyse de terreur. "Tu ne le devras pas. Je ne le permettrai pas."

Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant tellement fort que ça l'étrangle presque. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules.

"Il va me forcer à la tuer," souffle-t-elle contre le torse de Jon et le poids de la réalisation est trop lourd. Elle commence à pleurer, drainée de toute sa force. Ses sanglots ne sont pas beaucoup plus que des halètements brisés. C'est le son le plus triste que Jon ait jamais entendu.

"Non," conteste doucement, immédiatement, Jon, mais quelle preuve a-t-il pour appuyer ça? Pour autant qu'il sache, c'est exactement vers ça que se dirige la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

La voix d'Arya est féroce en surface, mais Jon entend comme elle tremble en-dessous. "Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce lien du sang n'a aucune foutue maudite importance! Parce que Daenerys va le tuer. Et quand elle le tuera, il ne sera plus là. Pas vrai?"

Elle lance la question à Kinvara.

"Le lien du sang meurt avec lui," affirme-t-elle. "C'est pour ça que nous _devons _aller à Peyredragon. Le véritable avenir est toujours là dans les flammes, Daenerys: La Maison Targaryen, forte de dix membres. Mais pour l'obtenir, nous devons nous battre, peu importe les souffrances et les sacrifices à venir."

"Non," dit Daenerys, d'abord juste dans le cou de Jon, mais ensuite elle se retire de ses bras. Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur, son visage mouillé de larmes, son corps tout entier tremblant. "Non! Je suis fatiguée_— _Je suis _fatiguée de me battre_! Je me suis battue à chaque instant de ma vie! A chaque instant! Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité — Je n'ai été jamais libre — Je n'ai jamais pu complètement me reposer, pas maintenant, pas _une fois_! Je ne veux pas mener la guerre de votre dieu pour lui! Je suis fatiguée! J'en ai fini! J'en ai fini, J'en ai _fini_!"

Jon ne sait pas, durant un moment, si elle va frapper Kinvara ou retomber dans ses bras. La pièce pourrait atterrir des deux côtés. Il n'arrive pas à respirer avant qu'elle ne soit de retour là où est sa place, pressée contre lui, sa famille. Son cœur.

"Nous pouvons trouver une solution différente," dit Lord Tyrion. Supplie. Implore. "Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Laissez-la rester ici. Dites à votre dieu de la laisser tranquille."

"Il n'est pas de mon ressort de dire quoi que ce soit au Maître de Lumière, et ses choix n'ont pas toujours du sens pour moi. Je dois quand même leur faire confiance. Daenerys, j'ai bien peur que vous n'avez pas le droit d'en avoir fini. Pas tant que le Maître de la Lumière n'en a pas fini avec vous."

Ca l'énerve encore plus. Cette fois, quand elle s'approche de Kinvara, Arya s'avance comme si elle pensait devoir peut-être intervenir. Les pas de Dany sont chancelants, elle tombe presque et, à la surprise de Jon, c'est Sansa qui tend une main pour la rattraper.

"Je suis Daenerys du Typhon — une personne! Je ne suis pas une chose à utiliser! Je suis une _personne_!"

"Nous sommes tous le peuple du Maître. Il fait ce que bon lui semble avec nous. C'est ainsi que ça se passe."

Le visage de Dany se tort de rage. Ca rappelle à Jon le grognement de Ghost. "Votre dieu peut descendre ici pour me prendre s'il veut de moi."

Ces paroles vont frissonner Jon. Il n'est pas le seul. Kinvara a même l'air affectée, mais le sien est d'un autre genre.

"Le Maître de la Lumière n'est pas votre ennemi," prévient-elle. "Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Les difficultés qui vous arrivent sont l'œuvre du Grand Autre."

"Elles ne le sont pas. Elles ne le sont _pas_," gronde Daenerys. "Si vos Prêtresses n'avaient jamais prophétisé cet _élu qui fût promis_, si votre dieu n'avait jamais fait de ma fille cela, si votre dieu ne s'était jamais mêlé de ma vie, Lord Freuxsanglant ne se serait pas intéressé à moi. Pas intéressé à mon enfant."

"Et si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas votre enfant. Vous n'auriez pas vos dragons. Vous n'auriez pas Aegon Targaryen. Il faudrait voir si Aegon ou vous existeriez même. Nous avons tous nos rôles à jouer. Vous l'avez dit vous-même autrefois. Le Maître de la Lumière ne vous fait pas de mal. C'est lui qui vous donne les choses dont vous avez besoin pour vaincre votre ennemi. Il vous protège."

"Je ne me sens pas protégée! Je me sens désorientée —effrayée— violée!"

"Et j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne nous appartient pas d'avoir une compréhension totale: il en est ainsi avec le Maître. Nous devons faire confiance et faire ce qu'il veut."

"Faire confiance." Daenerys lâche un rire. Il n'y a pas d'humour dedans. Il est froid. "Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus absurde de toute ma vie."

Elle fait un autre pas vacillant en avant. Jon tend le bras, lui attrapant la main droite tandis qu'Arya lui prend l'autre. Daenerys se dégage de leur prise. Elle s'approche juste devant Kinvara, tellement près que son ventre se presse contre celui de Kinvara. "Je dois faire confiance au Maître de la Lumière? Celui qui a laissé presque tous ceux que j'ai jamais aimé mourir devant moi? Celui qui a laissé Missandei être décapitée _enchainée? _Celui qui a permis à Lord Freuxsanglant de venir aussi près qu'il était? Celui qui a pris deux de mes dragons, mon fils? Je ne serais pas surprise s'il prend ma fille aussi. L'utilise et puis s'en débarrasse comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres. C'est à lui que je suis censée faire confiance?"

Son visage est tellement près de celui de Kinvara qu'elles partagent le même souffle. Quand Kinvara fait mine de se reculer, Daenerys lève les mains, lui empoignant fermement la nuque, l'arrêtant d'un coup sec. Pour la première fois, Daenerys semble terrifiante. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'être elle-même.

Kinvara s'immobilise. Ver Gris se rapproche de Daenerys, mais Jon n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il pense faire pour aider.

La voix de Kinvara est tranquille. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle est toujours mesurée et calme. "Etes-bien bien sûre, Daenerys, que ces paroles viennent de vous?"

"_Oui_!" aboie-t-elle, furieuse. Mais quand Jon vient se tenir près de Kinvara pour pouvoir voir le visage de Dany, il voit comme son expression s'effrite. Elle passe de la colère à la confusion à la tristesse— elle croise le regard de Jon, horrifiée, et elle se recule rapidement de Kinvara. Elle secoue la tête, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. Elle porte sa main à sa tête comme si elle avait été frappée. "Non. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas."

Elle se réfugie vers Jon, mais il ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour la protéger. Il l'écrase quand même contre lui. Il doit fermer les yeux contre la nausée; ça lui demande toute sa force pour ne pas se pencher en avant et être malade partout sur le sol.

"Ce n'est rien que nous ne puissions arrêter. Rien que nous ne puissions arranger," répond Kinvara.

"S'il est toujours avec elle, il a entendu chacun des mots que nous avons dit dans cette pièce," dit Sansa. "Il sait exactement ce que nous préparons. Il sait que nous allons à Peyredragon, il sait pour les œufs de dragon — il sait tout ça. Et il semblerait qu'il essaye déjà d'entrer en Daenerys."

"On ne le sait pas," dit sèchement Ver Gris. "La Reine Daenerys est énervée. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est contrôlée."

"Peut-être pas contrôlée — mais manipulée, à tout le moins," réplique Sansa. "Je ne la connais pas comme vous tous, donc je vais vous demander: l'avez-vous déjà vue comme ça auparavant?"

Personne ne répond à ça. Jon resserre ses bras autour de sa femme. Il pense aux paroles qui se sont faufilées dans son esprit il y a ce qui semble être une éternité maintenant. _Nous ne reverrons jamais sa pareille. _Qu'est-ce ce qui est pire? La Corneille à Trois Yeux la tuant sous ses yeux? Ou la Corneille à Trois Yeux la lui prenant sans jamais l'emmener nulle part?

"Ca n'a pas d'importance s'il écoute. _On _ne sait même pas ce qu'on prépare!" dit vertement Arya. "Cette prêtresse ne m'a pas dit quoi que ce soit de valeur — Je ne sais pas comment nous allons le tuer, quand, avec quoi—"

"Peut-être que c'est le but," intervient Tyrion. "Peut-être que c'est pour ça que le Maître de la Lumière nous a donné si peu."

"S'il nous a donné quoi que ce soit, tout court," dit Ser Davos. "Comment savons-nous que ce n'est pas juste Lord Freuxsanglant qui joue de nouveau avec nous? Qui nous tourmente?"

"Vous allez simplement devoir avoir la foi," répond Kinvara.

Jon a le visage caché dans les cheveux de Dany donc il n'est pas sûr de l'expression qu'à Ser Davos, mais il semble plus fâché que Jon ne l'a jamais entendu.

"Je suis enclin à être d'accord avec ce que la reine a dit. J'ai vu le _mal absolu _commis au nom de votre Maître de la Lumière. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas croire que Lord Freuxsanglant est _son _agent? Pourquoi ne devrais pas croire qu'il tourmente cette fille — cette fille qui a enduré toutes les sortes de maux qu'il pouvait lui faire subir? Elle a marché dans les flammes et Jon Snow a pris un couteau dans le cœur — qu'est-ce que votre dieu peut leur demander de plus? Quoi de plus? Laissez-les tranquilles. La reine a raison: s'il veut que nous exécutions ses ordres, il peut nous affronter et nous dire pourquoi."

"Qui êtes-vous pour exiger quoi que ce soit du Maître?" défie Kinvara.

"Qui est votre dieu pour permettre de telles souffrances?" rétorque Ser Davos.

"Mon dieu est le dieu qui libère ceux qui souffrent. Toutes les choses que Daenerys et vous avez mentionnées sont des actes du Grand Autre. C'est contre cela que nous nous battons."

"Est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'esprit qu'il serait sage que nous arrêtions d'en parler?!" Jon n'a jamais entendu Sansa aussi effrontée. "Peut-être qu'il a essayé d'entrer dans sa tête à l'instant parce qu'il réalise que nous sommes tout près de découvrir quelque chose. Ne le poussons pas à entrer encore plus."

Elle a raison au moins sur un point: Jon en a également assez d'en parler. A cet instant, il se fiche de tout sauf de Dany.

Il la déplace de telle façon qu'il la tient fermement contre son flanc pour pouvoir marcher ensemble et puis se dirige vers la porte.

"Où allez-vous?" exige Tyrion, abasourdi.

Jon ne lui accorde pas une seconde d'attention. Il se contente de tenir Daenerys plus fermement et l'emmène loin de cette pièce, de la confusion et du bruit et de la peur. Ca ne va pas l'aider et il n'en a rien à faire de ce qu'aucun d'eux pense. Il se soucie uniquement de ce que Dany pense. De ce que Dany a envie de faire. C'est son corps à elle qui est devenu un champ de bataille entre le serviteur du Grand Autre et la Princesse Qui Fût Promise. Les opinions des autres importent peu pour lui.

Il l'emmène loin de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Elle marche à moitié, trébuche à moitié, s'accrochant à son bras tout le long. Jon sent à peine le sol sous ses pieds pendant qu'ils traversent la cour. La serre nouvellement reconstruite est vivante de couleurs à cette heure de la journée, mais le verre brillant ne lui apporte absolument aucune joie.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls dans cet endroit sacré — un endroit où ils ont partagé d'innombrables moments heureux — elle se plie en deux autant qu'elle peut avec l'immensité de son ventre, son visage pressé dans ses mains. Jon lui frotte le dos et ne dit rien pendant un très long moment. Quand elle est enfin prête à parler, il découvre que c'est ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Nous allons aller à Peyredragon," dit-elle de manière maussade. "Je ne sais pas si je crois que nous pourrons vaincre quoi que ce soit là-bas. Mais n'importe quoi est mieux que rester assise ici, à le laisser me pourrir le cerveau. Si je dois mourir, je veux être Daenerys quand ça arrivera."

Il pense à son explosion dans la salle du conseil. _Je suis fatiguée. J'en ai fini. J'en ai fini. _Il sait que ça ne venait pas entièrement que de la Corneille à Trois Yeux, si quoi que ce soit venait de lui. Son corps tout entier a mal pour elle.

"On n'y est pas obligé. On pourrait tout ignorer. On pourrait rester ici… il se pourrait que tout ça soit un mensonge. Il se pourrait que tout ça soit une ruse."

"Ce n'est pas une ruse. J'aimerais que ce le soit, mais ça ne l'est pas. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi."

Jon la regarde. Ses yeux contiennent une souffrance inimaginable alors qu'ils contenaient autrefois une telle joie.

"On ne sait même pas comment le vaincre. Pas vraiment," lui rappelle-t-il. "Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on le vaincra à Peyredragon. Ca ne nous dit rien d'utile à un niveau pratique."

"Si ce Maître de la Lumière veut que ce soit fait pour lui, il va devoir nous montrer la voie," dit-elle, le ton de sa voix haineux quand elle dit _Maître de la Lumière._

Jon n'aime pas l'idée de monter sur ce bateau sans connaître la voie à l'avance. Sans connaître le plan, sans s'y préparer. Mais quelle autre option ont-ils?

_C'est de ma faute, _pense-t-il, nauséeux. _Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais pu résister à ce que la Corneille à Trois Yeux me faisait, et Dany n'aurait pas dû aller jusqu'à lui. Si je lui avais coupé une main à temps avant ça, il n'aurait pas pu lui faire ce qu'il lui a fait. Si je lui avais tranché la gorge ce soir-là à Winterfell, il n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il lui a fait. Si je n'avais pas cédé à la rage — au dragon— on n'en serait pas là, maintenant._

_Aegon Targaryen, _l'a appelé Kinvara . Peut-être que c'est qui il doit être pour leur faire surmonter cette épreuve.

"On fait les choses à ta façon à partir de maintenant," dit Jon. "Feu et sang. Peu importe ce qu'on a à faire."

"Notre façon," corrige-t-elle.

Y a-t-il déjà eu d'autre façon?

* * *

V.

Dans la lumière du soleil, la poignée du poignard scintille comme la surface de la mer.

Pendant qu'Arya polit soigneusement la lame, elle observe la lumière rebondir et danser sur les petits bouts de saphir et de rubis incrustés dans la poignée, la lumière réfractée dans un millier de directions. C'est une belle arme — magnifique. Elle ne se lasse jamais de la regarder. Quand Arya la tient, elle sent la gratitude de Gendry envers la Reine Daenerys dans chacun des bords tranchants et des courbes lisses.

Pendant qu'elle continue de nettoyer le poignard, la discussion de ses sœurs arrive sur le balcon.

"Et est-ce que ce sera suffisant?" demande Daenerys.

"Oui. J'ai calculé que nous pourrons également distribuer une sacoche de graines de carottes pour chacun des participants enrôlés. J'ai également trouvé un moyen de canaliser le surplus des fonds du projet de la place pour accélérer les réparations de la Citadelle de Maegor—"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux," Daenerys interrompt Sansa. "Je veux que la place soit construite. Où en sont les progrès pour la bibliothèque et les roqueries du peuple?"

Sansa met du temps à répondre cette fois. Arya soulève les sourcils en commençant à polir la poignée du poignard. _Voilà un autre débat qui arrive, _pense-t-elle. Sansa est là depuis quinze jours maintenant et, bien que Daenerys l'ait ramenée dans les rangs avec une élégance admirable, Sansa et elle sont fréquemment en désaccord. Parfois, leurs débats sont assez amusants mais, la plus plupart du temps, Arya a simplement envie que Sans la ferme. Daenerys a assez de raisons de stresser sans que Sansa pinaille, surtout avec le départ pour Peyredragon dans seulement deux jours. Les préparations sont très prenantes et stressantes.

"Je vous ai dit combien la Citadelle a dit qu'ils factureraient l'envoi de Mestres ici pour former les gens du peuple à tenir une roquerie. Ils détestent clairement l'idée — le prix qu'ils ont donné à Lord Tyrion était exorbitant. Ils ne souhaitent pas partager leurs secrets avec les paysans, ils ne croient pas non plus que le bas peuple devrait pouvoir communiquer librement avec ceux des autres régions, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec certaines de leurs raisons. Ils s'offusquent également à l'idée de mettre une bibliothèque à Culpucier. Nous n'avons pas les fonds pour les faire changer d'avis."

"Nous avons les fonds. La couronne fabriquée pour moi en Essos devrait nous rapporter suffisamment pour négocier avec eux. Elle est faite d'argent pur, de diamants noirs et de rubis, sans parler du travail du fer complexe effectué pour les dragons. Je vous ai déjà demandé de la vendre."

"Lord Tyrion ne veut pas que vous vendiez votre couronne. Il veut que vous la portiez."

"Je me contrefiche de ce que veut Lord Tyrion en ce qui concerne cette couronne. Il a insisté pour que je la porte le jour de mon mariage et je ne l'ai pas portée et le ciel n'est pas tombé sur nos têtes. A quoi sert-elle ici dans une boîte en bois alors que je pourrais l'utiliser pour obtenir l'or dont on a besoin pour améliorer Port-Réal?" Arya entend le bruit d'une malle qui se referme. Elle suppose que Sansa et Daenerys ont fini de plier et d'emballer les derniers vêtements de la reine. "Vendez ma couronne."

"Puis-je au moins m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où trouver de l'or avant de le faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça change, Sansa?" demande Daenerys, lassée. "Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de ce que je fais avec cette couronne?"

"Ca porte malheur. N'avez-vous jamais entendu l'adage? _'__Un roi qui vend sa couronne renonce à son âme_?'"

"Je suis sûre que c'est censé être pris au sens figuré. Je comprends que ce royaume ne ressemble en rien ce que vous aviez imaginé, mais je n'ai pas été élevée dans un château et, d'après mon expérience, prendre soin de ceux qui dépendent de nous est plus important que n'importe quelle parure. La couronne de ma mère nous a autrefois empêché, à mon frère et moi, de mourir de faim. La mienne peut nourrir les esprits de mon peuple."

Arya entend la porte des appartements de la reine et du roi s'ouvrir en sifflant. Elle se penche en avant sur le banc, jetant un œil dans la pièce pour voir qui c'est. Jon entre, ses bras fatigués remplis de cartes enroulées, d'importantes cernes d'un mauve noir sous les yeux.

"Jon," dit immédiatement Sansa, sur le même ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle mouchardait sur Arya et Bran autrefois. "Daenerys ne devrait pas vendre sa couronne. Tu es d'accord?"

Jon laisse tomber les lourds parchemins sur la table près de la cheminée. Il lance un regard impatient à Sansa.

"Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. C'est sa couronne. Si elle veut la vendre, vends ce fichu truc," grommelle-t-il en déroulant l'une des cartes.

"Mais ça porte malheur—"

"Franchement, Sansa, je n'en ai rien à faire d'une couronne là tout de suite, et je sais que Dany non plus. Boucle-la avec ça et fais ce qu'elle a demandé."

Arya soulève les sourcils, tiraillée entre le fait d'être impressionnée par la férocité de son frère et décontenancée par sa mauvaise humeur. Son anxiété a clairement criblé sa patience de trous; elle est beaucoup plus faible à cause de ça.

"Que crois-tu que les seigneurs et les dames penseront quand ils entendront que la Reine Daenerys a fui Port-Réal et vendu sa couronne en plus? Ca ressemble à une capitulation. Ca ressemble à un abandon. Ca donne l'impression que vous n'avez pas l'intention de revenir."

"Sansa," dit Jon, ses mots tendus. Il rabat sa main sur la table lorsque la carte commence à s'enrouler à nouveau, la forçant à rester plate. "Qu'est-ce que Daenerys t'a demandé de faire? Daenerys, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse?"

"Elle sait ce que je veux. Je veux que ma couronne soit vendue et je veux que l'or soit utilisé pour construire une roquerie et une bibliothèque à Culpucier."

Jon a les deux mains pressées sur le dessus de la table maintenant, la tête baissée sur la carte déroulée.

"Alors fais-le foutrement," grogne-t-il à Sansa. "Ta reine t'a donné un ordre, maintenant suis-le."

Arya soulève les sourcils en entendant le ton de sa voix. Elle est soudainement contente de ne pas être dans la pièce avec eux: Jon est un peu effrayant comme ça. Arya, ayant maintenant terminé de nettoyer le poignard, le glisse amoureusement dans le fourreau en argent, faisant attention de ne pas estomper sa brillance. Elle dégaine Aiguille après, s'attaquant à la nettoyer comme elle a déjà sorti le matériel.

Sansa répond enfin, brisant le silence qui a suivi l'explosion de Jon.

"Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça, Jon. Ce n'est pas convenable."

"Et il n'est pas convenable que tu te disputes avec la reine. _Vends-la_."

"On ne se disputait pas — on discutait! Et c'est stupide de faire ça," persiste Sansa. "Le peuple pensera—"

Jon rabat son poing sur la table avec tellement de force que la vibration du coup se propage dans le sol en pierre sous eux. Arya sursaute un peu en entendant le _boom _inattendu_!_

"Sors d'ici," ordonne Jon. Il y a une pause et puis il se répète, la voix sombre. _"Sors. D'ici._"

Arya dépose Aiguille à côté d'elle sur le banc et se ravance pour pouvoir voir Sansa. Elle est, comme elle s'y attendait, fortement blessée par le ton de sa voix. Elle se dirige vers la porte, ses cheveux auburn flottant derrière elle.

"Merci, Sansa," dit doucement Daenerys.

Sansa a tout juste fermé la porte quand Jon dit: "Et pourquoi la remercie-t-on?"

"Elle a fait du très bon travail avec mon projet de plantation. Tu as été trop dur avec elle."

"Trop dur avec elle? Je pense toujours qu'elle ne devrait être impliqué dans _aucune _des affaires de notre conseil restreint, encore moins assumer la fonction de Grand Argentier—"

"Elle n'est pas notre Grand Argentier. Elle aide seulement Tyrion avec certaines de ses fonctions."

"Elle t'aurais faite tuer il y a quelques mois si elle en avait eu l'occasion—"

"Sansa et moi sommes parvenues à un accord. C'est son unique deuxième chance et elle le sait." Il y a une pause. "Nous devons avoir des gens ici pendant que nous serons partis. Nous avons fait trop de choses pour les laisser sombrer dans le chaos."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, pourquoi devrions-nous choisir la femme qui s'est rebellée durant les premières _semaines _de ton règne?"

"Lord Tyrion et elle travaillent bien ensemble. Il n'a plus bu un verre depuis quinze jours."

"Et je suis sûr qu'ils travailleront merveilleusement bien ensemble quand ils nous saboteront de l'intérieur."

"Ser Davos sera là mais, même s'il ne l'était pas, ils ne feraient pas ça. Et Yara Greyjoy vient se joindre temporairement au conseil, tout comme Lord Gendry et le Prince Quentyn de Dorne. Sansa n'aura aucun pouvoir réel pour faire de réels dégâts: tout ce qu'elle décidera devra passer par le conseil tout entier." Il y a une courte et douce pause. "Viens là."

Arya commence à craindre qu'ils aient oublié qu'elle est sur le balcon. Elle fait exprès de donner un coup de pied contre une plante dans un pot en métal près du banc mais, heureusement, la reine a seulement l'intention de prendre le frère d'Arya dans ses bras. Malgré tout, Arya se glisse vers l'autre extrémité du banc où elle ne peut plus voir dans la chambre.

"Tu as besoin de dormir, Jon," dit Daenerys.

"On a trop à faire pour se préparer. Tu sais la fosse couverte que j'ai vue sur la carte abimée? J'ai trouvé celles-là de Peyredragon — cette carte-ci donne l'impression que la fosse pourrait être assez grande pour loger Drogon, si on y est obligé."

La reine est incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à ça. Le cœur Arya s'alourdit dans sa poitrine. C'est déjà assez dur que Ghost ait été enfermé — elle ne peut imaginer que ce dragon majestueux, magnifique, soit fourré dans fosse humide et enfermé. Et pour chaque pincement de tristesse qu'elle ressent avec cette pensée, elle sait que Daenerys en ressent mille fois plus.

"Comment t'en sors-tu avec tes malles?" demande Jon. "Comment puis-je t'aider?"

"C'est presque terminé. Arya est en train de nettoyer le poignard — c'est l'une des dernières choses qui restent à emballer."

Arya rengaine Aiguille et descend du banc. Elle attrape le poignard et retourne dans la chambre, ayant l'impression qu'elle écouterait aux portes si elle restait dehors alors qu'elle a techniquement terminé sa tâche. Elle passe le poignard à Daenerys. Pendant que Daenerys se tourne pour la mettre dans sa malle, Arya lève la main et pousse doucement son doigt sous l'œil droit de Jon.

"Tu as une tête _horrible_."

"Merci."

"Je suis sérieuse. Daenerys a raison. Tu as besoin de dormir."

Elle sait pourquoi il ne dort pas. Il reste allongé sans fermer l'œil pour veiller sur la reine au cas où la Corneille à Trois Yeux essayerait d'entrer son esprit pendant qu'elle rêve. _Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, _a dit Jon à Arya, catégorique. Arya n'a pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

"Tu pourrais dormir maintenant. Je suis là," lui dit doucement Arya. "Je te réveillerai si quelque chose ne va pas. Je le saurai si c'est le cas."

Il regarde la table. "Les cartes—"

"Seront toujours là quand tu te réveilleras," interrompt Daenerys. "Je ne laisserai personne les voler. Tu as ma parole."

Quand ses yeux se posent furtivement sur le lit, Arya sait qu'il a cédé. Elle fait un signe de la tête vers Grand-Griffe.

"Donne-moi ça et je vais aller la nettoyer pendant que tu te reposes."

Il ne discute pas. Il retire Grand-Griffe et la passe à Arya. Elle sait qu'il se repose uniquement avec la promesse qu'Arya sera là pour veiller sur Daenerys, donc elle ne quitte pas totalement l'appartement, mais elle va dans le coin le plus le plus éloigné du balcon, où elle ne peut pas voir du tout dans la chambre. Elle peut toujours entendre, néanmoins, et elle fait de son mieux pour faire la sourde oreille aux chuchotements de Daenerys et Jon et aux sons de baisers périodiques. Elle pense qu'ils doivent se reposer ensemble, même si elle doute que Daenerys va réellement dormir.

Il ne faut pas longtemps du tout pour que la reine vienne la rejoindre sur le balcon. La soie de sa robe rubis est un peu froissée après s'être allongée sur le lit. Arya met Grand-Griffe sur le côté pour que la reine puisse s'asseoir près d'elle. Juste après s'être assise, elle grimace, sa main se déplaçant pour se presser près de ses hanches.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Arya, forçant sa voix à rester neutre.

"Ce n'est rien," répond la reine par réflexe. Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse du tout; Arya attend obstinément qu'elle s'explique davantage. "Le bébé est juste dans une position inconfortable. Il y a beaucoup de pression."

Arya se détend. "Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt bouger dans une position moins douloureuse. Elle bouge tout le temps."

Le sourire de la reine est crispé. "Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle va bouger."

Arya ne comprend pas le silence qui s'installe sur elles. Il semble triste. Elle n'en saisit pas la signification et ça lui plombe le cœur.

"Je suis contente que Jon puisse dormir un peu," commente Arya, voulant percer ce qui leur est tombé dessus.

"Il en avait besoin. C'est de ma faute. Il est resté éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour veiller sur moi." Son expression se tord de culpabilité, de honte.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute," dit immédiatement Arya, se tournant pour faire face à Daenerys. "Tu n'as rien demandé de tout ça."

"Ca ne change pas grand-chose," dit-elle. Elle tire sur les jupons de sa robe, lissant le tissu froissé sur son ventre énorme. Arya ne peut pas dire avec certitude si elle est fatiguée ou triste, mais quelque chose ne va pas à ses yeux. D'un autre côté, rien ne va _bien _depuis longtemps "Je pense que je vais aussi aller m'allonger. Ce banc ne soulage pas beaucoup mon inconfort."

"Le bébé est têtue," dit Arya. Elle place sa main au-dessus du ventre de Daenerys. "Bouge, Visenya."

Ca fait ce qu'Arya espérait: Daenerys rit.

"Je ne vais pas l'appeler Visenya," rappelle-t-elle à Arya.

"Très bien, mais c'est une occasion manquée."

Dany pousse du doigts le dos de la main d'Arya de façon taquine.

"_Tu_ peux avoir une fille et l'appeler Visenya. J'ai quelque chose d'autre en tête pour la mienne."

"Je ne peux pas. C'est un nom Targaryen." Il n'y a sûrement pas de règles l'interdisant, mais ça ne semble pas bien pour Arya. Pas alors qu'il y a une petite fille qui pourrait être _Visenya Targaryen _en entier.

"Et alors? Je te donne la permission de l'utiliser un jour," dit Daenerys. Elle tend la main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Arya. Arya lui attrape le coude et l'aide à garder l'équilibre quand elle se lève lentement. L'ascension semble douloureuse. "Oui — le banc n'était pas un choix un choix intelligent pour s'asseoir."

"Va te reposer," presse Arya.

Elle tend la main. "Viens avec moi?"

Arya ne peut s'empêcher de rire. "Je ne suis pas le genre d'amie qui partage le lit en gloussant et en chuchotant," dit Arya. "C'est Sansa que tu veux. _Elle _pourrait même te laisser lui tresser les cheveux."

"Non, ce n'est pas elle. _Tu_ es mon amie. Ma sœur."

Arya est profondément flattée. Elle essaye de modérer la manière dont ces mots touchent son cœur, de peur de devenir bouleversée. Ces jours-ci, ses émotions sont à vif: elle est plus inquiète de ce qui va arriver qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le dire à qui que ce soit. Elle a tellement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, ce qu'elle pourrait perdre. Elle est fatiguée de perdre des gens.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle se lève, sa main s'enfonçant dans celle de la reine. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que la tristesse lassée dans les yeux de la reine égale la tristesse lassée qui s'infiltre dans son cœur à elle. Ou peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'une partie d'elle craint qu'elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion d'être proche de cette personne qu'elle a fini par aimer. Elle essaye de se souvenir de la dernière fois que son père l'a prise dans ses bras, la dernière fois que Robb lui a embrassé le front, la dernière fois que sa mère lui a caressé les cheveux. La dernière fois qu'elle a embrassé la joue joufflue de Rickon. Si elle avait su que ces moments seraient les derniers, elle en aurait chéri chaque seconde. Elle s'en souviendrait.

Ca devrait lui faire bizarre de se coucher dans le lit du roi et de la reine — surtout avec les deux dedans — mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle se pelotonne sur le côté à l'extrême gauche du lit, Dany au milieu, Jon profondément endormi à droite. La seule lumière dans la chambre est la lumière du soleil qui filtre à travers les rideaux en dentelle; la brise donne l'impression que les rideaux inspirent et expirent et, avec chaque respiration, la lumière bouge sur leurs visages. Lorsqu'elle s'incline sur les traits de la reine, elle rappelle tellement à Arya une illustration de Rhaenys Targaryen de l'un de ses livres d'enfance qu'elle est obligée la regarder deux fois.

La main de Daenerys est petite et chaude quand elle prend celle d'Arya, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Leurs mains reposent entre elles. Pendant un moment, rien n'est dit. La reine se contente de la regarder et Arya la regarde en retour. Le cœur d'Arya ne fait que devenir plus lourd.

"Je suis contente que tu sois là avec moi, Arya," chuchote Daenerys. "Et je suis contente que tu seras avec moi à Peyredragon."

Arya ne peut plus dire si elle se sent triste ou juste affectueuse. Tout est un enchevêtrement de pression sur son cœur, un nœud dans sa gorge. Elle se surprend à caresser le dos de la main de la reine avec son pouce.

"Moi aussi," dit-elle.

Daenerys sourit. Ses yeux se ferment peu après, même si Arya peut voir qu'elle ne va pas dormir. Elle réfléchit peut-être.

"Jon et moi voulons l'appeler Lyaella."

Arya sourit, ses yeux se baissant sur le ventre de Daenerys. Elle retourne un peu ce nom dans sa tête, réfléchissant à chaque syllabe et ce que ça fera de l'entendre sur les langues du peuple. Princesse Lyaella.

"Je préfère Visenya, mais je pense que Lyaella lui va bien," décide-t-elle doucement.

"Visenya est à toi. Tu as l'intégralité de son âme de guerrière et, si tu dois avoir une fille un jour, elle en incarnera le meilleur."

Un millier d'éloges d'un millier de roi ne compteraient pas autant que ce seul compliment. Si Arya était encore une petite fille, elle pense qu'elle se mettrait à glousser et ne s'arrêterait jamais, vu comme elle est heureuse.

"Merci," dit-elle sincèrement.

Mais le sourire de la reine s'est consumé. Arya n'a même pas vu les flammes qui l'ont désintégré. Elles devaient se cacher dans ses pensées.

"Parfois, les guerriers doivent faire des choses terribles." Ses paroles— basses pour ne pas réveiller Jon— font hérisser les poils dans la nuque d'Arya. "La force peut être terrible."

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça parce qu'elle ne comprend pas d'où viennent ces mots ni ce qu'ils veulent dire. Daenerys tire gentiment sur sa main, la trainant pour la presser sur son ventre. Arya n'y accorde pas d'importance; elle sent sa nièce donner un coup de pied et bouger tout le temps et, en fait, c'est la seule personne, autre que Jon, qui en a le droit. Mais quand elle réalise que la main de Daenerys tremble contre la sienne, elle commence à s'inquiéter.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demande-t-elle doucement. Elle rencontre ses yeux et observe la lumière changeante les faire passer du violet à l'indigo au lilas, changeant quand les rayons du soleil oscillent sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Daenerys —_ma sœur, _pense-t-elle, les mots sonnant vrais dans son cœur— ouvre les lèvres, mais rien ne sort pendant un court instant. Elle a du mal à parler et Arya ne peut rien faire pour l'aider.

Les coins de sa bouche se contractent vers le bas; elle essaye de l'empêcher mais, ensuite, ses lèvres tremblent, la tristesse la submergeant. Arya se rapproche d'elle.

"Il va me forcer à lui faire du mal, Arya," murmure-t-elle. "Je le sais. Je peux le sentir en moi — Je peux le sentir aux bords de mes pensées, comme si quelque chose était pressé en moi qui ne devrait pas être là — Je veux m'arracher les cheveux et m'ouvrir la tête pour l'en découper, mais je ne peux pas. Il va me forcer à la tuer."

Il est apparu à Arya que Lord Freuxsanglant pourrait effectivement prévoir de faire ça, mais comment peut-elle regarder Daenerys dans les yeux et le confirmer? Comment peut-elle lui dire alors qu'elle aime tellement Lyaella? Alors que tout ce qu'elle veut depuis le début, c'est simplement protéger sa fille et la garder en sécurité?

"Tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne pourrais jamais…"

La reine lève soudainement le bras, prenant le visage d'Arya dans ses mains. Le souffle d'Arya se coince dans sa gorge avec surprise; les larmes scintillant dans les yeux de Daenerys la troublent.

"Tu ne dois pas me laisser faire," chuchote-t-elle avec ferveur, sa prise ferme. "Tu dois rester à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, et s'il entre dans ma tête — si je n'arrive pas à le repousser — si je semble susceptible de lui faire du mal… tu dois m'arrêter."

Ce qu'elle veut dire est clair. Le ventre de Arya se tord comme si elle était tombée d'une grande hauteur.

"Non," dit-elle immédiatement, horrifiée. Elle repousse les mains de Daenerys. "Comment peux-tu même demander ça?"

"A qui d'autre pourrais-je demander? A qui d'autre fais-je autant confiance?"

Le regard d'Arya se tourne vers l'autre côté de Daenerys, vers Jon. Daenerys lui jette un coup d'œil aussi, et puis se retourne vers Arya. Elle semble presque perdre son combat contre ses larmes et, quand elle parle, sa voix est meurtrie et tremblante.

"Comment pourrais-je le lui imposer?"

Aussi spéciale qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'Arya se sente avant, Arya se sent horriblement mal maintenant.

"Comment peux-tu me l'imposer?" siffle Arya. Elle a envie de vomir. Se sent trahie. "Si tu veux que quelqu'un te tue, demande à Sansa. Mais ne t'attends pas à une mort propre: elle ne saura pas avec quel bout t'enfourcher."

"Je ne te demande pas de me tuer. Je te demande de protéger Lyaella. S'il parvient à entrer suffisamment dans ma tête pour me forcer à lui faire du mal, je serai déjà morte, Arya. Tu le sais. Tu as vu cette fille de la cuisine après qu'il en ait eu fini avec elle. Regarde-moi." Arya la regarde à contrecœur. Sa main se dépose à nouveau sur la joue d'Arya. "Tu le sais."

"Je ne le ferai pas," insiste Arya d'une faible voix. Soudainement, prendre une vie semble être la chose la plus impossible au monde — le fardeau le plus lourd qu'une personne puisse porter. Combien de personnes a-t-elle tuées à ce jour? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Mais à l'instant même, ces morts ne sont rien de plus que des chuchotements d'une ancienne vie: elles ne semblent pas être réelles. Pas comme _ça_. "Je ne pourrais pas."

"Tu pourrais. Et tu le ferais. Si c'était pour la protéger… tu le ferais. On le sait toutes les deux. Et ce n'est rien, Arya… ça ne blesse pas… ça ne me fait pas douter de ton amour pour moi ni de ta loyauté. Au contraire, je te suis redevable plus qu'à tout autre."

Arya secoue la tête. Ses yeux sont chauds, brûlants. Elle essaye de déglutir pour empêcher la façon dont sa gorge se contracte, mais ça n'aide pas. Elle a peur qu'elle n'arrivera bientôt plus à respirer.

"Non," insiste-t-elle à nouveau. Sa voix est rauque. "Tu ne peux pas m'obliger."

"Bien sûr que je ne peux pas t'obliger. Je ne t'obligerai jamais même si je le pouvais. Mais je te fais confiance."

"Tu me fais confiance pour _te tuer_," dit sèchement Arya. _Je ne veux plus jamais tuer _personne_, _pense soudainement Arya, la souffrance qu'elle ressent en pensant à _ça _tellement paralysante et sombre qu'elle parvient à peine à respirer. "C'est cruel. Tu es cruelle avec moi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais cruelle."

Elle parle un peu trop fort— la respiration de Jon a quelques accrocs dans son sommeil et Daenerys et elles se tournent toutes les deux pour le regarder. Elles se figent jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne régulière.

Daenerys est visiblement blessée par les paroles d'Arya, mais Arya sait qu'elle n'a pas fait grand-chose pour influencer sa décision. Elle se rapproche et Arya —des larmes débordant dans ses yeux— a envie de la repousser, mais quand elle ouvre les bras pour la serrer, elle ouvre aussi les siens. Son front se presse contre la soie fraiche de sa robe — ça apaise la palpitation dans sa tête, son sang brûlant comme du feu dans ses veines. Daenerys lui caresse les cheveux comme Catelyn le faisait à l'époque et, soudainement, Arya l'agrippe aussi fort qu'elle peut et les larmes lui montent dans la gorge à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'a aucun espoir de les réprimer.

"Tu es cruelle," dit-elle à nouveau et, puis, elle commence à pleurer. Quand était la dernière fois qu'elle a véritablement pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait — comme un barrage qui s'ouvre violemment dans sa poitrine. Comme le sang essoré de son cœur.

Pleure-t-elle parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire ce que la reine lui demande?

Ou pleure-t-elle parce que, au fond, elle sait qu'elle pourrait?

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre," dit Daenerys dans l'épaule d'Arya, ses propres mots mêlés de larmes. "Je dois la protéger, Arya. Même de moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je t'en prie, Arya, je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin d'aide de toute ma vie. J'ai tellement peur — Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Promets-moi que tu la protégeras, je t'en prie… je t'en prie."

Une pensée sombre s'avance dans l'esprit d'Arya. Il est presque impossible d'envisager la possibilité maintenant, avec ses bras autour d'Arya, ses larmes coulant dans le cou d'Arya, plus vulnérable qu'Arya ne l'a jamais vue, mais elle doit demander.

"Comment je peux savoir que tu n'es pas manipulée pour me demander ça? Comment je peux savoir que Lord Freuxsanglant n'essaye pas seulement de me faire faire ce qu'il essayait de faire faire à Jon? Comment je peux savoir que cette demande est la tienne?"

Cette question bouleverse plus Daenerys que tout le reste combiné. Elle sanglote, le son déchirant et sans espoir, le genre de son qui rendrait n'importe qui désespéré. Arya lui caresse les cheveux, lui embrasse les cheveux — n'importe quoi pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais ça ne marche pas.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir. Personne ne peut. Ne vois-tu pas, Arya— il m'a tout pris. Plus personne ne croit rien de ce que je dis. Et vous allez tous marcher sur des œufs avec moi et il va gagner et il va me faire tuer ma propre fille et puis il va me déchirer le cerveau — est-ce ainsi que je vais mourir? Avec le sang de ma fille sur les mains? Sans une seule pensée qui m'appartient dans ma tête? Laisse-moi mourir avec quelqu'un que j'aime qui me tient la main. Laisse-moi mourir avec ma fille protégée de moi. Laisse-moi mourir pendant que je peux encore penser à ceux que j'ai aimés… ne le laisse pas me faire ça, _je t'en prie. _Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, tu m'accorderas cette miséricorde… je t'en prie, Arya…" ses mots se désagrègent en larmes.

Si c'est véritablement Lord Freuxsanglant qui parle à travers elle, tous les espoirs sont perdus. Arya ne peut pas imaginer un ennemi plus féroce. Plus cruel.

Si c'est véritablement Lord Freuxsanglant qui parle à travers elle, il a gagné. Parce qu'elle ne peut refuser cette miséricorde à Daenerys Targaryen.

"S'il parvient à prendre le contrôle sur toi… s'il essaye de te forcer à tuer Lyaella… Je la protègerai," murmure Arya. Aucunes paroles ne l'ont jamais faite se sentir aussi déchirée, aussi sale.

"Peu importe la façon dont tu devras le faire. Quoi qu'il arrive," supplie Daenerys.

Le cœur d'Arya bat la chamade dans sa poitrine.

"Quoi qu'il arrive," s'amende Arya, ses mots à peine audibles.

Quand elle regarde à nouveau Jon, toujours profondément endormi, elle a l'impression que c'est _lui_ qu'elle a déjà tué. _Fratricide, _entend-elle et la voix est celle de son père. _Traitresse. Régicide. Tu n'es pas une Stark._

Epuisée par ses larmes, elle s'assoupit dans le silence qui suit, les bras de la reine toujours enroulés autour d'elle. Dans ses rêves, elle tient les mains de son père. Elles sont aussi froides que de la glace. _Alors que suis-je?, _l'implore-t-elle. _Que suis-je?_

Il se transforme en un homme de trois fois son âge, plus grand avec de longs cheveux blancs, une marque comme une tâche de vin rouge sur sa joue et son cou. Ses yeux sont aussi rouges que ceux de Ghost. Quand il parle, sa voix est celle de Jon.

_Une tueuse._

A suivre...


	10. La Danse des Dragons

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que tout le monde se porte toujours bien, de même que vos proches. Rester chez soi, loin de sa famille et de ses amis n'est pas facile, mais s'évader dans la fiction permet de passer le temps et de penser, quelques instants, à autre chose que ce fichu virus qui a chamboulé notre quotidien. Stay safe everybody!_

_Ensuite, je voulais remercier les gentilles personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires! Je ne traduis pas des histoires pour en récolter les lauriers, loin de là! Mon but premier est de partager des écrits qui pourraient ne pas être accessibles à tout le monde. Donc savoir que des personnes apprécient mes choix et que je ne traduis pas 'dans le vide' fait très plaisir! Et donne de la motivation pour continuer ^^_

_Enfin... préparez-vous, parce que ce chapitre et le prochain (l'avant dernier) ne sont pas faciles. Mais faites-moi confiance, ça en vaut la peine ;-)_

_PS: J'espère que les visions, à la fin du chapitre, ne sont pas déroutantes. Mais le site ne me permet pas d'aligner le texte à gauche, comme dans le format d'origine choisi par l'auteur. _

* * *

_**AVERTISSEMENT de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre contient le même genre d'éléments que ceux du chapitre 6 (visions de violence sexuelle passée, carnage, merdier psychologique), mais elles sont légèrement plus détaillées que dans le chapitre 6._

* * *

**Chapitre 10: La Danse des Dragons**

I.

La salle d'audience est encerclée par une file sinueuse de personnes inquiètes.

"Pardonnez ma curiosité, Votre Grâce, mais où allez-vous aller?"

La jeune femme de Culpucier n'est pas la première personne à poser cette question ce jour. Leurs soldats ont commencé à charger leur navire à l'aube en prévision de leur voyage dans deux jours, et les gens du peuple ont rapidement réalisé que tous les articles remorqués vers le navire sortaient de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Quand Lord Gendry et Prince Quentyn sont arrivés et que les mestres ont commencé à choisir quelles sages-femmes pourraient (et allaient) voyager avec eux, quelques-uns ont rapidement réalisé ce que ça devait signifier. La rumeur s'est rapidement répandue après ça, et Jon et Daenerys se sont retrouvés à apaiser une centaine de différentes anxiétés d'un nombre incalculable de personnes alors tandis que leurs propres anxiétés s'infectaient silencieusement dans leurs poitrines, à eux.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner; la curiosité n'est pas une transgression. Nous allons aller à Peyredragon," répond Daenerys. Elle grappille un sourire chaleureux, rassurant — d'où, Jon n'en a pas la moindre idée. "Nous serons de retour en un rien de temps. Les affaires seront gérées par notre conseil restreint en notre absence. Ser Davos sera ici dans cette salle tous les jours si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant notre absence."

La jeune femme ne semble pas réconfortée par ça. Elle regarde la reine, mal à l'aise, un instant de plus et puis regarde Jon.

"Devrions-nous nous inquiéter?" lui demande-t-elle. Il pense que c'est une question étrange, mais la réponse lui vient quand même immédiatement: _oui._

"Vous inquiéter de quoi? Tout sera pris en charge pendant notre absence. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter."

Elle fait passer son regard de Jon et Daenerys.

"Nous craignons une autre guerre," leur dit-elle. "Mon tuteur à la maison d'étude dit qu'elle a entendu dire que vous partez pour votre sécurité personnelle. Que des hommes avec des visages d'oiseaux en métal arrivent d'Essos par cargaison remplie."

Jon échange un petit regard avec Daenerys. Ils se retournent vers elle après.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter de telles rumeurs," la rassure Daenerys.

"Nous allons à Peyredragon parce que c'est notre siège ancestral. Nous voulons que notre enfant naisse là-bas," ment Jon.

"Dans le confort de la maison," ajoute Dany. Mais avec le mot _maison_, la seule chose à laquelle Jon pense, c'est leurs quartiers exigus dans la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Il ne pense pas à Winterfell ni à Peyredragon. Et il sait, de par la façon dont les lèvres de Dany se contractent vers le pas une fois que la jeune femme les quitte après avoir eu plus de réassurances, qu'elle pense comme lui. Ils seront très loin du confort de la maison quand leur enfant arrivera dans ce monde.

Pourtant ces jours-ci, même la maison n'apporte aucun véritable confort. Jon se sent pourchassé et hanté partout où il va, même dans leur lit, un endroit qui était autrefois son seul véritable répit. Il est torturé tous les soirs avec une peur plus forte que sa privation de sommeil; tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est rester couché près de Daenerys et veiller sur elle, faisant semblant qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour aider si Lord Freuxsanglant choisit de la tourmenter dans ses rêves. Faisant semblant qu'il a un certain contrôle, une certaine capacité de protéger sa femme et son bébé. Il sait que c'est un mensonge qu'il se raconte et ce savoir crée la nausée qui pourrit ses entrailles du matin au soir, et puis du soir au matin.

Et, parfois, la haine et la colère pourrissent ses entrailles aussi. Parfois, elles le dévorent. Il pense à ce qui est fait à Dany —chaque couche, chaque violation perverse— et il ne peut rien d'autre que brûler. Il essaye de rester discret, essaye de repousser la fureur tellement profondément que Dany ne le verra peut-être pas; elle a assez de raisons de s'inquiéter et passe déjà trop de temps à se tracasser pour lui. Mais parfois, il y a une colère qui ne peut pas être réprimée. Il se retrouve à parler agressivement à Sansa, à Lord Tyrion, à Ver Gris, à Arya, à Ser Davos — même à Dany. Cette dernière est la pire: c'est une ignoble offense contre son propre cœur, une faible maltraitance contre ses propres désirs. De tout son cœur, la seule chose qu'il veut c'est protéger Dany et la réconforter et, pourtant, parfois, il se retrouve à empirer les choses pour elle.

C'est à ces moments-là que la situation semble la plus sombre. Et même s'il sait qu'il n'est qu'un homme, même s'il sait qu'il est en manque de sommeil, même s'il sait que la pression qu'il subit est insurmontable, c'est difficile pour lui de se pardonner même les plus petits affronts.

Ils parlent avec ceux qui quémandent une audience jusqu'à ce que Jon remarque comme Dany est devenue silencieuse. Il la regarde immédiatement, bloquant complètement l'homme qui lui parle actuellement. Ses lèvres sont tordues en une légère grimace; elle remue inconfortablement sur la chaise et croise et décroise les chevilles quelques fois. Jon se penche vers elle, sa main se posant sur sa cuisse, tout le monde dans la salle d'audience oublié.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demande-t-il.

Elle ouvre les yeux et rencontre les siens. "Je ne crois pas que je peux rester assise ici plus longtemps," admet-elle.

Les chaises en bois qu'ils utilisent dans la salle d'audience sont inconfortables même pour Jon, donc il ne peut pas imaginer à quel point elle doit être incommodée. Elle a dit hier que Lyaella préférait une position tellement basse que c'était comme si elle se pressait contre son os pubien. La pression et le poids de leur bébé étaient tellement importants, a dit Dany, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sentir des picotements dans ses jambes et une douleur profonde dans son bassin. Jon a suggéré qu'elle reste au lit jusqu'à leur départ, mais elle a insisté pour venir dans la salle d'audience au moins une dernière fois.

Maintenant qu'ils sont venus, Jon ne voit aucune raison pour laquelle elle ne devrait pas aller se reposer. Et, pour être honnête, il ne veut rien de plus que se reposer avec elle. _Peut-être, _pense-t-il, _qu'Arya va venir s'asseoir dans la chambre pour que je puisse dormir aussi. Juste une heure… rien qu'une heure. _Il donnerait n'importe quelle quantité d'or pour juste cette heure de repos avec Dany. Et il pense presque qu'ils vont l'avoir pendant un moment. Dany accepte de retourner dans leur chambre et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers les escaliers, mais leurs plans sont interceptés.

"Vos Majestés," salue Ser Davos, les arrêtant à la première marche. "La Reine Yara est arrivée. Arya et Lord Gendry les reçoivent aux portes; ils seront bientôt là pour nous rencontrer dans la salle du conseil."

Dany s'appuie contre le côté de Jon. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille, essayant de la soutenir suffisamment pour peut-être soulager un peu la pression sur ses hanches.

"Merci, Ser Davos," dit Daenerys d'une voix évidée. Elle s'éloigne du bras de Jon et tend la main vers la rampe d'escaliers. Jon sent les yeux de Ser Davos sur lui pendant qu'il regarde nerveusement l'ascension laborieuse de Dany dans les escaliers. Quand elle arrive en sécurité au sommet, il se tourne pour faire face à Ser Davos.

"Oui?" demande-t-il.

Il y a peu de personnes au monde qu'il respecte autant que Ser Davos, mais ses paroles suivantes frustrent profondément Jon.

"Je vous le conseille pour la centième fois: n'allez _pas _à Peyredragon, Majesté. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Je m'inquiète pour le bébé. Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à cette prêtresse et je pense que vous faites une erreur. Restez ici — nous trouverons un moyen de vaincre cela."

"Et comment proposez-vous que je fasse changer la reine d'avis?" dit Jon d'un ton cassant. "Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Kinvara a dit que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous trouverons un moyen de vaincre Lord Freuxsanglant à Peyredragon et c'est le seul espoir qu'elle a. Le seul espoir que nous avons."

Il veut expliquer à Ser Davos comme la situation est devenue sombre pour eux, à quel point ils ont peur, comme Jon se sent au bord des larmes ou sur le point d'hurler à chaque moment de chaque jour. Mais même s'il passe des heures à tisser une image de ces ténèbres, Ser Davos n'en comprendrait toujours pas la profondeur.

"Implorez-la. Suppliez-la," implore Ser Davos. "Faites appel à son cœur. C'est votre pouvoir unique."

Jon secoue la tête. "Je ne peux pas lui demander de rester à moins de pouvoir voir comment elle pourrait survivre ici. Et je ne vois pas." Jon se tourne pour montrer les escaliers, mais il hésite, se retournant pour faire face à Ser Davos pour ajouter une dernière chose. "Elle le sent dans sa tête. Elle dit que c'est presque comme si quelque chose était enterré dans son crâne— quelque chose de physique qui, elle le sent, ne devrait pas être là. Elle a une migraine terrible au moins une fois par jour. Et parfois…. Parfois elle dit des choses, Ser Davos. Des choses qui ne viennent simplement pas d'elle." Il cligne des paupières contre la brûlure à l'arrière de ses yeux et baisse le regard, prenant un moment pour se frotter les yeux et respirer. Il les relève vers Ser Davos ensuite. "Je ne sais pas si Peyredragon est la réponse et elle non plus. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'on peut essayer." Il commence à grimper les escaliers en lançant ses derniers mots derrière lui. "Je vous verrai dans la salle du conseil. Je ne devrais pas la laisser seule."

Il monte les escaliers deux à la fois et essaye de ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir en ouvrant leur porte.

* * *

II.

Le reste de la journée est passé dans la salle du conseil. Le soir arrive bien avant qu'ils ne soient près de partir se coucher. Jon et Daenerys passent en revue tout ce qu'ils veulent voir accompli durant leur absence, toutes les urgences que auxquelles le conseil restreint pourrait être confronté et ce qui semblent être des centaines de questions. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut expédier, peu importe à quel point Dany semble incommodée ou à quel point Jon est fatigué; ils doivent s'assurer que tout le monde est d'accord sur quelles seront leurs fonctions durant les mois à venir pour que leur royaume puisse continuer de prospérer sans entrave. Ca veut dire définir le nombre précis de petits pains qui doivent être cuits quotidiennement pour chaque tente spécifique de nourriture, la quantité d'or qui doit être versée pour les médicaments utilisés dans les dispensaires et quel est le délai approprié pour un procès pour toutes les infractions possibles pouvant être commises, de même que les punitions qui sont considérées justes pour chaque crime.

Le temps qu'ils se lèvent tous pour partir chacun de leur côté, ils ont passé l'heure du repas. Ils se dirigent tous vers le hall d'entrée, mais Jon est tellement préoccupé à surveiller l'expression dépitée de son épouse et son manque d'appétit qu'il goûte à peine sa nourriture. Il n'est pas non plus le seul à le remarquer, mais les multiples tentatives d'Arya et Yara pour attirer Daenerys dans leur conversation tombent à plat. Même Sansa est plus sociable, bien qu'elle parle principalement à Lord Tyrion et Prince Quentyn. C'est mieux que Dany, qui ne parle à personne. Pas même à Jon.

Il lui prend la main quand ils montent les escaliers vers leur chambre, mais il doute qu'elle le remarque même. Ils se déshabillent pour se coucher et, durant quelques instants, Dany reste simplement assise au bord du matelas, la lumière de lune scintillant sur sa peau nue. Elle est aussi immobile et silencieuse que de la neige intacte. Jon tend le bras par-dessus le matelas et lui frôle le bas du dos avec le bout de ses doigts. Doucement — implorant.

"Viens là," demande-t-il, incapable de supporter sa tristesse un instant de plus.

Elle est lente pour se glisser jusqu'à lui, son ventre servant d'ancre sur la surface molle, mais quand elle est enfin couchée dans ses bras, il _la_ _sent_. Elle semble être là — elle semble être Dany. Du soulagement l'inonde. C'est tellement fort qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre que la serrer fort durant un instant, aucun mot ne suffit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans?" lui demande-t-il, ses lèvres se pressant doucement contre son front. _Là-dedans_ est son esprit et rien n'effraye plus Jon que l'idée qu'elle le perde.

Elle ne répond pas directement. Elle laisse traîner ses doigts le long de sa colonne, vertèbre par vertèbre, son souffle chaud et doux contre son torse. De temps en temps, il sent ses cils battre contre sa peau.

"De la lutte," murmure-t-elle enfin. "De la peur."

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, donc pourquoi est-ce que sa réponse lui noue l'estomac, lui sert le cœur? Pourquoi fait-elle brûler ses yeux?

"Je veux aider," souffle-t-il. Supplie. "Comment puis-je aider?"

"Ceci aide," lui assure-t-elle. Elle trouve la cicatrice sur son cœur et l'embrasse doucement trois fois. D'où son ventre est pressé contre lui, il sent Lyaella donner un gros coup de pied. Il passe une main entre eux et touche la mâchoire de Dany, guidant son visage vers le haut pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser, son autre main se pressant par-dessus les coups de pied de Lyaella. Les mains de Daenerys caressent son dos de haut en bas, finissant par trouver son chignon et libérant ses cheveux. Il frissonne légèrement quand ses doigts passent dans ses boucles et, avec sa bouche toujours pressée contre la sienne, il remonte sa main de son ventre, prenant son sein gonflé dans le creux de sa main. Il sent ce qu'il cherchait: son cœur, régulier et battant sous sa main. Son pouls, pulsant sous la douceur de son sein. Il est toujours là. Pompant toujours. Parce qu'elle est toujours là — elle est toujours dans ses bras — elle est toujours _elle — _elle est chaude et belle et en vie et il l'aime tellement fort qu'il ne le supporte pas—

Il approfondit leur baiser. Il est en train de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses quand elle abaisse soudainement le bras, attrapant gentiment sa main dans la sienne, l'arrêtant. Elle ôte ses lèvres des siennes et, durant un instant, ils respirent simplement et se regardent. Le ventre de Jon est fortement noué.

"Je n'ai pas envie," murmure-t-elle. Ses doigts tremblent autour des siens. Elle retire sa main d'entre ses cuisses et la soulève, pressant le dos contre ses lèvres. Son baiser semble contrit et, quand elle parle ensuite, ses mots tremblent comme ses doigts. "Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Je te veux, tu sais que je te veux. J'ai juste…" elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, incapable de terminer.

Les émotions de Jon sont entortillées et se grognent dessus. Il y a de la culpabilité mêlée à de la déception, de la peur se faufilant à travers la souffrance. Il retire son autre main de son sein, loin du réconfort des battement de son cœur.

"Non," lui dit-elle doucement. Elle lâche la main tenue contre ses lèvres et la tend vers son autre main, la retirant plus haut, la moulant à nouveau sur son cœur. "C'est bon. Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne veux pas que tu me touches du tout, j'ai juste… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas être…" sa voix s'estompe faiblement. Il réalise qu'elle a peur et ça le rend malade. Peur de lui? "Tu comprends?" demande-t-elle. Et puis: "Est-ce que ça te va?"

"Evidemment." Son cœur est incroyablement lourd dans sa poitrine. Dans le court silence qui suit, sa question semble s'enfoncer dans son cerveau et il se répète, plus fermement cette fois. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait même demandé. "Evidemment que ça me va, Dany. Par les sept enfers. Evidemment." Il utilise sa main libre pour lui toucher doucement les cheveux. "Tu trembles. Est-ce que tu as… peur de moi?"

Il ne supporte presque pas de le demander parce qu'il sait que, si elle dit oui, ça le dévastera. De toutes ses peurs, que Dany ait peur de lui est la plus grande. C'est une peur qui résulte de tous ces mois où il a été forcé de vivre dans la tête de leurs ancêtres masculins qui faisaient exactement ce genre de choses à leurs épouses — et de nombreuses autres choses terribles aussi. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de savoir que Dany le croit capable de ces choses. _Peut-être_, dit une petite voix craintive dans sa tête, _que Lord Freuxsanglant lui a mis des idées dans la tête, des choses pour qu'elle ait peur de moi. _

"Non. Pas toi."

Jon sent son rythme cardiaque augmenter sous sa paume. Il pose son front contre le sien. Il comprend maintenant. "De lui."

"Oui," souffle-t-elle. "De ce qu'il pourrait faire si je suis aussi vulnérable... dans ma tête ou dans la tienne. Et je ne veux pas qu'il sente ce que je sens. Jon, je ne veux pas qu'il te sente en moi. C'est une sensation qui m'appartient — je n'en supporte pas l'idée, qu'il soit dans ma tête, qu'il sente ce que je sens, voit ce que je vois… qu'il…" elle semble ne pas pouvoir finir sa pensée, mais Jon pense qu'il comprend quand même. Et rien de tout ça n'est vraiment choquant pour lui. Ils n'ont pas fait l'amour une seule fois depuis que Kinvara est arrivée et, bien qu'il avait supposé que c'était surtout dû à son inconfort physique avec sa grossesse avancée et à son propre épuisement, il savait que la connaissance du lien de sang avait quelque chose à voir avec. Il sait que Dany est consciente de la violation à chaque moment de chaque jour et il trouve aussi que c'est difficile de l'oublier. Parfois, quand Dany se coiffe devant le miroir, il ressent le besoin d'enrouler sa robe de chambre autour de son corps, tellement malade à l'idée que Lord Freuxsanglant soit dans sa tête et lorgne son reflet nu. Ce dont Dany parle maintenant serait seulement une invasion plus profonde. _Non, _se corrige-t-il. _La plus profonde des invasions._

Allongé là, en la sentant trembler dans ses bras, il pense qu'il pourrait facilement laisser sa rage éclater dans sa poitrine. L'_immoralité _de la situation lui donne envie de sortir sur le balcon et d'hurler sans cesse dans la nuit. Ce qu'il veut plus que tout autre chose, c'est torturer Lord Freuxsanglant — c'est ce qu'il a décidé durant ces quinze derniers jours. Il a pensé, au début, que le décapiter serait suffisant mais, avec chacune des chaînes que Lord Freuxsanglant ajoute à Dany, avec chacune des joies qu'il enlève de sa vie, Jon est de plus en plus d'avis qu'il doit mourir de douleur et uniquement de douleur. _Quelle gravité de blessures doit-on infliger à quelqu'un pour qu'il meure de douleur? __se demande _Jon. _Ca doit aussi être une corde raide — cause trop de douleur et blesse-le trop gravement et il mourra de cette blessure. Comment peut-on provoquer une souffrance immense sans immédiatement mettre fin à la vie?_

Actuellement, il privilégie une idée qui ne fonctionnerait certainement pas en pratique, mais qu'imaginer lui apporte quand même un soulagement malsain. Il pense à congeler lentement Lord Freuxsanglant presque à mort et puis le suspendre au-dessus d'un feu et le faire rôtir jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à se couvrir de cloques et puis le submerger à nouveau dans de la glace, et puis le suspendre à nouveau, encore et encore…

Evidemment, il ne peut pas torturer quelqu'un qui n'a pas de corps. Et pour le moment, Lord Freuxsanglant fréquente le dernier corps au monde auquel Jon ferait du mal.

"Ce ne sera pas comme ça pour toujours," murmure Jon à Dany, ses lèvres se pressant tendrement dans ses cheveux. "On va se débarrasser de lui. Je te le promets."

"Je ne vivrai pas comme ça pour toujours."

Au début, il pense qu'elle est d'accord avec lui. Mais il réalise qu'elle le corrige. Il ferme les yeux, immédiatement saisi de terreur, et ils restent silencieux tandis qu'il compte obsessivement les battements de son cœur dans sa tête. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix…_

Il n'a pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire par-là. Il sait. Avec elle, il sait toujours.

* * *

III.

Le matin de leur départ, Jon rend une dernière visite à Bran.

"Il est proche de la mort," prévient le mestre à Jon en lui faisant traverser le dispensaire vers la chambre de Bran._ "_Il refuse de prendre de la nourriture. Il boit de l'eau et consomme du miel aux herbes, mais un homme ne peut pas survivre longtemps avec ça."

L'esprit de Jon trébuche et titube en entendant ce mot. _Homme_. Est-ce cela qu'est son petit frère maintenant? Un homme? L'idée donne l'envie de pleurer à Jon. S'il est vrai que c'est un homme, il est devenu adulte en étant enchainé dans les recoins de son propre esprit. Seul. Sans personne pour le guider. Jon aurait pu le guider. Et maintenant, il ne le fera jamais.

Jon est venu ici quelques fois ces deux dernières semaines. Les deux premières fois, il a eu du mal à regarder Bran sans se sentir en colère. Il n'arrêtait pas de devoir se rappeler que Bran était Bran — pas Lord Freuxsanglant, pas la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Petit à petit, Bran a commencé à redevenir plus reconnaissable. En devenant plus petit et plus frêle, il a commencé à ressembler de plus et plus au Bran de la dernière fois que Jon l'a vu. Et maintenant, quand Jon entre aujourd'hui, il ne ressent aucune colère du tout en le voyant. Il se sent juste triste.

Il s'assied près de Bran sur le lit, tendant le bras pour prendre l'une de ses mains cireuses, froides. Il pourrait être mort s'il n'y avait pas la légère montée de sa poitrine toutes les deux ou trois secondes. Jon tient sa main entre les siennes et, aussitôt que le mestre sort de la pièce, il parle.

"Je suis désolé ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé — des choses qui t'ont été volées. Plus que tout, je suis désolé que tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de vivre. Je suis désolé, Bran."

Il sent Grand-Griffe lui rentrer dans la hanche lorsqu'il se penche en avant pour presser ses lèvres contre le front de son frère. Quand il se recule, ses yeux tombent sur la longue cicatrice fine qui lui traverse la gorge. La cicatrice qu'il a mise là.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il encore d'une voix rauque. Il y a une douleur sèche derrière ses yeux. "J'aurais aimé…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Par où doit-il même commencer? Il aurait aimé que tellement de choses soient différentes. Il aurait aimé être au courant Lord Freuxsanglant la première fois qu'il a revu Bran. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider à ce moment-là.

Il sait qu'il doit se lever. Dany est en train de se laver et de s'habiller pour le départ et, dès qu'elle aura terminé, il devra l'accompagner pour effectuer une série de tâches de dernière minute avant de monter à bord du navire. Mais il pense que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'il verra son frère, la dernière fois qu'il tiendra sa main dans la sienne. La dernière fois qu'il pourra lui parler. Et il sait qu'il est probable que Bran soit déjà perdu pour le monde et ne puisse pas entendre ni comprendre un mot… mais comment pourrait-il se regarder en face s'il ne lui parlait pas? Ne saisissait pas cette occasion pour lui dire les choses qu'il veut partager avant qu'il ne quitte ce monde?

"Je vais bientôt être père. Les mesures du mestre donnent encore un tour de lune et demi maintenant avant que le moment arrive. Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins — ce n'est pas exact. En ce qui concerne le fait d'être père, je suis plus excité qu'autre chose. C'est drôle — on aurait cru que je serais nerveux, étant donné que je n'ai strictement jamais imaginé avoir des enfants un jour. Mais j'aime déjà ma fille, Bran. C'est choquant et merveilleux comme on peut aimer autant quelqu'un qu'on n'a même jamais rencontré. J'ai peur, aussi, mais pas d'être un père. J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive à Daenerys. C'est mon épouse — Je ne sais pas de combien de choses tu te souviens sur ce qui s'est passé, Sansa a donné l'impression que tu ne te souvenais pas de grand-chose. J'ai épousé Daenerys Targaryen, elle est — était — la dernière Targaryen. C'est la fille du Roi Fou… la fille de la Reine Rhaella. On s'est rencontré à Peyredragon; j'étais venu pour forger une alliance, pour lui demander de l'aide contre le Roi de la Nuit, et elle m'a sauvé. Et m'a sauvé encore…. et encore… et encore. Elle a tué Cersei. Les Lannister ne sont plus sur le Trône. C'est Dany et moi qui y sommes."

Jon baisse les yeux sur les mains de Bran. Avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnait une cicatrice familière sur son index gauche. Il s'est accidentellement crocheté un jour où ils ont été pêcher, avec Robb et Père. Il a supporté la douleur avec une grande force pour son âge, tressaillant à peine pendant que Père retirait le crochet. _Je veux encore essayer, _a-t-il dit après, obstiné et courageux. _Je peux en attraper un. Je sais simplement que je peux le faire._

Il n'y est jamais parvenu, mais Jon en a attrapé un pour lui et il a marché droit et fier sur son cheval après, ce poisson balançant d'avant en arrière dans le petit sac en toile attaché à la selle. Quand ils sont rentrés à Winterfell, Bran a immédiatement amené le poisson près de Lady Catelyn. _Regardez, Mère, _a-t-il dit fièrement et Jon a ressenti le plus étrange mélange de joie et de chagrin en regardant Catelyn Stark écraser Bran dans son étreinte, sa fierté et son amour aussi bruyants que la rivière agitée dans laquelle Jon avait attrapé ce poisson. Il était content pour Bran en même temps qu'il était triste pour lui-même. Il se demande si c'est que Bran ressent maintenant, en écoutant Jon lui parler de sa vie. De son avenir.

"Je ne suis pas un bâtard non plus. Père n'a jamais été infidèle avec ta mère. _Lyanna_ était ma mère et Rhaegar Targaryen mon père. Mon véritable nom est Aegon Targaryen. Toute ma vie, la seule chose que j'ai jamais voulue, c'était un véritable nom. Mais quand j'ai découvert que j'en avais un, c'était difficile de l'accepter. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir me considérer comme un Targaryen; c'était comme un mensonge, comme si j'étais un imposteur. J'avais l'impression que ma vie toute entière était un mensonge, que j'étais un mensonge. Je m'étais construit en tant que Jon Snow… Aegon Targaryen donnait juste l'impression d'être un autre enfant qui était né, pas d'être moi. De bien des façons, mon identité était également un mensonge — c'était difficile de passer outre. Je n'ai toujours pas fini de le faire. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais fini. Je comprends pourquoi Père a fait ce qu'il a fait et je le respecte pour ça. C'est difficile de garder le secret qu'il a gardé aussi longtemps. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends."

Il devient silencieux. Quand il est sur le point de se lever, il voit l'index marqué de Bran se contracter légèrement. Pas beaucoup — pas assez pour dire qu'il avait l'intention de le faire, pas assez pour dire qu'il est toujours quelque part là-dedans. Mais assez pour que Jon reste assis là. Assez pour que la partie insensée de Jon se demande si peut-être Bran lui demandait de rester. Assez pour le faire espérer.

Il cède à cet espoir insensé et il reste.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être un Targaryen avant d'épouser ma femme. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire à ce sujet — un bon nombre de commentaires narquois que Sansa aimerait faire — mais c'est la vérité. Quand je suis avec elle, je ressens cette _mêmeté. _Cette appartenance. De bien des façons, ça donne l'impression que c'est elle et moi contre le monde. Nous sommes les derniers Targaryen et nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Nous sommes du même sang — et j'aime tout à ce sujet et tout chez elle. C'est ce que j'ai eu tellement peur de m'avouer pendant si longtemps, mais je m'en fiche maintenant. Je n'ai plus honte de qui je choisis d'être. C'est plus libérateur que d'enlever _Snow, _même si je ne me préoccupe plus beaucoup de me débarrasser de Snow maintenant. Jon Snow est qui j'étais quand je suis revenu à la vie, quand j'ai eu ma deuxième chance d'avoir la vie que j'ai maintenant. Quand j'ai créé une famille à moi." Bran avait autrefois un rôle important dans la première famille de Jon, la famille avec laquelle il a grandi. Il a mal au cœur. "J'aimerais que tu puisses nous revenir, Bran. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi."

Il tient les mains de son frère et se donne du courage pour partir. C'est difficile de s'en aller en sachant que c'est la dernière fois. C'est difficile de regarder son visage et de savoir qu'il ne le regardera plus jamais une fois qu'il sortira de cette pièce. C'est difficile de savoir que, bientôt, il n'aura plus du tout de frère.

Quand il a enfin le cran de détourner les yeux de Bran et de lâcher ses mains, il se lève. Il se tourne pour partir sans regarder en arrière. _Adieu, _pense-t-il mais il ne le dit pas. S'il devait le dire, il se mettrait à pleurer.

"Je te reverrai bientôt," dit-il au lieu de ça. "Dors bien."

Il est à la porte quand il entend une inhalation irrégulière, suivie par le craquement du lit. Il s'arrête et se tourne, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Bran sont toujours fermés, mais sa main bouge sur la couverture — vers Jon.

"Jon," dit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle est implorante. Jon retraverse la pièce jusqu'à lui en seulement trois longues enjambées, se laissant tomber pour se rasseoir au bord du lit. Il prend la main tendue de Bran. Il peut sentir, de par sa poigne faible, désespérée, qu'il s'est accroché pour ce qu'il est sur le point de dire. Tout ce que Jon peut faire pour lui maintenant, c'est lui donner la paix.

"Je suis là. Je suis juste là. Tu peux me le dire maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire, Bran?"

Bran resserre sa poigne sur la main de Jon autant qu'il le peut, c'est-à-dire pratiquement pas. Il lutte visiblement contre quelque chose dans son esprit: Jon ne sait pas si c'est la mort, le sommeil ou la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Tout ce qu'il peut faire contre l'une ou l'autre de ces choses, c'est attendre et, donc, c'est ce qu'il fait.

"Argenté," insiste finalement Bran, le mot tombant de ses lèvres de manière pressante. Ses sourcils sont froncés de douleur, sa peau pâle. Avec un énorme effort, il parvient à dire: "Daenerys."

"Oui," affirme Jon, son pouls s'accélérant. "Qu'y a-t-il avec elle, Bran?"

Sa tête bouge d'un côté à l'autre sur l'oreiller — la douleur. Les mains de Jon battent l'air au-dessus de lui, pas sûr de comment l'aider, sachant qu'il ne le peut pas. Bran semble incapable de sortir ce qu'il doit dire; on dirait qu'il doit parler aussi longtemps que Jon a parlé pour dire tout ce qu'il doit dire, mais qu'il n'y arrive simplement pas.

"Dans… elle — Il —" sa voix s'estompe, sa tête tombant lentement sur le côté. Jon pense qu'il est parti pendant un instant, mais ensuite il remue à nouveau, rassemblant toutes les bribes de force qui lui restent.

"Nous savons pour le lien du sang," lui dit Jon , supposant que c'est ce que Bran veut dire. "C'est ça que tu veux dire?"

"Elle… tu dois…"

Jon attend, ses respirations se nouent et se bloquent dans sa gorge. Il ne bouge pas.

"Laisse-la partir," supplie Bran. Il tire faiblement sur les mains de Jon. Jon rencontre ses yeux, le déni inondant son cerveau. Bran ne veut pas dire ce qu'il pense qu'il veut dire. Il veut dire quelque chose de différent. Il doit juste attendre… doit lui donner plus de temps pour expliquer.

"La laisser partir où?" presse Jon. Il entend les prémices de la panique dans ses mots, sent le poids presser sur ses poumons, et ça l'effraye. _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est en train de dire, _dit Jon à son corps. _Arrête de paniquer._

"Laisse-la partir," répète Bran, les mots se poussant de ses lèvres.

"Partir _où_?" exige Jon. "A Peyredragon? On y va. Nous y allons déjà. Je ne comprends pas, Bran—"

"Ca va. Ca va…"

"Non! Ca ne va _pas_! Rien de tout ça ne va! _Rien_!" Les mots jaillissent de Jon, tranchants avec des bords paniqués. "Bran, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais pas."

Bran lui tient les mains plus fermement. "Si tu sais," dit-il et Jon sent la terreur lui agripper les entrailles avant qu'il n'intègre complètement les mots. Ses pensées retournent facilement vers Winterfell. _"Tu sais, Jon. Tu es né en le sachant. Les hommes Targaryen ont toujours su quoi faire avec les femmes Targaryen. Ils ont toujours trouvé un rôle pour elles, une raison d'être. Tu le sais bien. Tu sais quoi faire avec elle, avec Daenerys. Tu le vois toutes les nuits."_

Il descend immédiatement du lit, sa main tombant sur Grand-Griffe. Il étudie Bran — il ne peut le dire. Il ne sait pas. Il ne peut pas dire qui c'est. Est-ce son petit frère mourant ou son ennemi?

"Ce sont les paroles de Lord Freuxsanglant," dit Jon, ses doigts se serrant plus fort autour du pommeau de son épée.

Le visage de Bran se crispe à nouveau de douleur, cette fois, il s'écrie, le hurlement de douleur se transformant en gémissement. Jon ne sait pas s'il se fait duper ou non, mais ce son le fait se figer sur place, la peur et la souffrance lui immobilisant l'esprit.

Les yeux de Bran s'ouvrent soudainement. Ils sont tourmentés, écarquillés, enfoncés.

"Je peux pas—je peux pas—je peux pas—je peux pas—je peux pas—Argenté—tu dois—tu dois—tu dois— Jon, aider—aider—tu dois—m'aider—m'aider—"

Jon secoue la tête, réticent à l'idée de se rapprocher . "Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es."

"Bran… Bran! Bran! Je suis Bran!" Les mots jaillissent de lui, chacun en un cri. Il tend le bras vers Jon, mais Jon n'ôte pas sa main de Grand-Griffe. Il ignore comme ses propres yeux le brûlent. "Jon— tu dois—…" c'est comme s'il venait soudainement de trouver un mot qu'il cherchait, un moyen d'expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer avant. Ses yeux désespérés cherchent le regard de Jon et, une fois que Jon le regarde dans les yeux, il supplie: "Ramsay — comme Ramsay—"

Jon est prêt à trancher la gorge de la Corneille à Trois Yeux à ce moment précis. Ca doit être lui. Bran ne dirait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

"Je dois être _Ramsay?!" _crache-t-il, dégoûté, enragé. Il repense à avant-hier soir — _Je n'ai pas envie. Est-ce que ça te va?_ Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait pleurer en se souvenant comme ses mains tremblaient. Ses propres mains commencent à trembler sur Grand-Griffe, les hurlements de Rhaella rebondissant contre les murs de son esprit. _Jamais, _pense-t-il, son estomac se retournant sens dessus dessous. _Jamais. Je préfèrerais mourir._

"Non— non—!" insiste Bran, frustré. "Pas ça! Non! Jon— écoute!"

Pendant une second, sa voix est tellement aigüe que ça rappelle Lady Catelyn à Jon. Il lui ressemble véritablement. C'est suffisamment étrange pour tirer Jon de ses pensées paniquées et le ramener dans leur conversation.

"Ramsay…arme…chiens—"

Jon a l'impression qu'ils se sont lancé dans le jeu de devinettes le plus ridicule au monde, un jeu auquel des parents forceraient des enfants qui s'ennuient à jouer pendant de longs voyages. S'il s'est déjà senti aussi frustré, il ne s'en souvient pas.

"Quoi? Ghost? Est-ce que Ghost va faire du mal à Dany?"

"NON!" crie Bran et Jon est tellement interloqué par l'intensité de sa colère qu'il regarde son frère avec surprise. Bran tremble plus fort que jamais maintenant, ses yeux mouillés de larmes, ses mains serrées autour des draps. "Ramsay! Ramsay! Ramsay! Son arme! A lui! RAMSAY! Tu dois— le laisser— elle doit—"

Son visage se décompose abruptement, allant d'une expression de détermination concentrée, peinée, à une expression de terreur abjecte. Il tire désespérément sur les draps, presque comme s'il essayait de se trainer loin d'une terreur approchante.

"Non! Non! Non!" implore-t-il, "Non…non…"

Le combat le quitte tout d'un coup. Ses yeux se ferment, ses doigts relâchent les draps, sa tête retombe sur le côté. Les ficelles autour du cœur de Jon sont coupées — il va s'écraser dans ses orteils. Il s'approche et attrape le visage de Bran. "Bran. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Bran!"

Il le secoue encore et encore. Il supplie. Il l'asperge avec l'eau de la tasse à côté de son lit. Rien ne le ramène.

Jon se tire les cheveux en le regardant, aussi immobile que la mort. Il est rempli de regret, de culpabilité. _J'aurais dû poser de meilleures questions, _pense-t-il. _J'aurais dû amener quelqu'un d'autre avec moi. Je ne me souviens même pas de tout ce qu'il a dit… comment puis-je comprendre ce qu'il veut dire?_

Quand il quitte la chambre de Bran, il demande à un soigneur un peu de papier et d'encre, ayant l'intention de s'asseoir dans le dispensaire et d'écrire tout ce dont il se souvient pour pouvoir le donner à Sansa et Tyrion. Si quelqu'un va pouvoir savoir ce que Bran voulait dire à propos de Ramsay, c'est Sansa.

Mais, en prenant le papier et l'encre du soigneur, il voir une personne familière se diriger vers lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici: ça le fait automatiquement et brusquement s'arrêter, inquiet.

"Oui?" demande Jon à la domestique de sa femme.

Ezhi s'arrête devant Jon mais elle ne répond pas directement. Ses yeux se tournent rapidement vers le soigneur qui se tient juste à côté d'eux.

"Merci, vous pouvez nous laisser," dit fermement Jon au soigneur.

Dès que le soigneur s'est déplacé de l'autre côté de la pièce, Ezhi se rapproche de Jon.

"Pouvez-vous venir avec moi?" lui demande-t-elle doucement, sa Langue Commune fortement accentuée mais assez facilement compréhensible.

Les doigts de Jon se resserrent autour du papier dans ses mains. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ezhi?"

Elle secoue la tête, ses cheveux sombrent volant autour d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas," murmure-t-elle et la confusion dans ses yeux effraye Jon. Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte. Elle suit à côté de lui. Ils marchent d'un pas tellement rapide que beaucoup de gens du peuple les regardent avec inquiétude. Une fois qu'ils sont dans la cour de la Crypte-aux-Vierges et moins susceptibles d'être entendus, Jon baisse les yeux sur Ezhi.

"Vous l'avez laissée seule?" Elle ne devrait pas être seule. C'est l'une des seules choses qu'il sait avec certitude.

"Non, Haji est avec elle," répond-elle. "Première chose étrange, c'était qu'elle voulait de l'eau bien fraiche pour son bain. _Khaleesi _n'aime pas l'eau froide."

"Non," confirme Jon. Quand elle n'était pas aussi loin dans sa grossesse, il prenait souvent des bains avec elle, tous deux blottis ensemble dans la baignoire. Même quand elle insistait que l'eau était désagréablement tiède, pour Jon, elle était bouillante. "Est-ce qu'elle avait mal? Peut-être qu'elle pensait que l'eau froide l'apaiserait."

"Elle ne dit pas," répond Ezhi, troublée. "Elle ne veut pas de sortir de l'eau— c'est tellement froid qu'elle tremble, mais elle n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'elle est brûlante. Mais sa tête — elle est froide, elle n'a pas de fièvre." Elle lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui. "Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que venir vous voir. J'ai cherché après Arya, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée."

"Vous avez fait ce qui fallait," lui assure Jon, son pas s'accélérant. "Vous devez toujours venir me chercher si vous êtes inquiète pour elle. Venez me chercher en _premier_. Peu importe ce que je suis en train de faire."

"Oui, Majesté," promet-elle.

Sansa et Tyrion sont dans le hall d'entrée de la Crypte-aux-Vierges. Jon les entend tous les deux l'appeler, mais il les ignore, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, aussi vite qu'il peut. Il les entend le suivre — il se tourne vers Mouche Bleue, posté devant la salle de bain.

"Ne laissez personne entrer," ordonne-t-il. Il est choqué de la rapidité avec laquelle son esprit trouve les mots en Valyrien. "Personne ne me suit."

Mouche Bleue hoche fermement la tête en réponse. Ce n'est pas juste le fait que Dany prenne un bain qui fait insister Jon que personne d'autre n'entre: c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans son esprit et il trouve qu'il n'est pas bien que qui que ce soit d'autre la voit comme ça. Elle ne le voudrait pas. Elle s'est déjà vue prendre toute son intimité; Jon ne peut pas laisser autre chose lui être enlevé de quelque façon que ce soit.

Haji les rejoint à la porte. Elle se tord les mains et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle chuchote quelque chose en Dothraki à Ezhi. Jon contourne les femmes et se dirige vers la baignoire en cuivre. Il peut voir l'arrière de la tête de Dany, ses cheveux mouillés et brillant dans la lumière. Il se tient à côté de la baignoire, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du bord. Il peut sentir le froid émaner de l'eau même à cette distance. Il baisse les yeux sur Dany et elle croise son regard; ses yeux sont hagards, fatigués. Ses lèvres sont plus lavandes que roses. Elle est dans l'eau froide jusqu'au cou et, en dessous, Jon voit son corps tout entier greloter. Il plonge ses doigts dans l'eau. Elle est douloureusement froide, même pour lui; les os de ses doigts font vite mal après les avoir submergés. Depuis combien de temps est-elle assise là-dedans? Il tend la même pour lui toucher la joue. Elle n'a jamais été aussi froide. Il a l'impression que ses entrailles ont été arrosé avec l'eau dans laquelle elle est assise.

"Il faut que tu sortes, Dany. C'est trop froid," dit-il. Il agrippe à nouveau le bord de la baignoire et s'agenouille à côté. "Pourquoi voulais-tu t'asseoir là-dedans? Est-ce que tu as toujours mal au dos?"

L'eau ballote doucement dans la baignoire lorsqu'elle retire sa main. Ses doigts sont des glaçons tremblants contre ceux de Jon. Il retourne sa main et agrippe fort la sienne.

"J'étais brûlante. Il faisait tellement chaud," lui dit-elle. "C'est mieux. C'est bien."

Son sourire est somnolent, calme. Le sang de Jon s'emballe rapidement dans ses veines avec peur.

"Tu ne peux pas rester dedans. Tu dois sortir. Là — donne-moi tes mains, je vais t'aider à sortir." Il se relève et tend son autre main, cherchant également l'autre main de Dany. Il tient toujours sa gauche.

Elle secoue la tête. "Non, je vais rester. Juste un peu plus longtemps."

"Non," répète Jon, plus ferme cette fois. Son cœur se serre en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Quelque chose est déconnecté là et le rend momentanément sans voix de peur. Il doit se forcer à en sortir. "C'est trop froid. Allez. Donne-moi ta main."

"Non," répète-t-elle, ses sourcils se froncent, sa main se tirant de la sienne.

Il se remet à genoux. Sa voix est implorante. "Je te demande, s'il te plait, de sortir de la baignoire."

"Et je te dis non, je n'en ai pas envie."

Ils se regardent fixement. Jon n'a pas envie de tendre les bras pour l'attraper, n'a pas envie de l'en tirer contre sa volonté. Elle le sait aussi.

Il se tourne vers Ezhi. "Pouvez-vous aller chercher le mestre?" Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi froid qu'il le pense. Il a certainement nagé dans des eaux plus glacées que ça et il allait bien. Peut-être que ça ne fait rien qu'elle reste assise là aussi longtemps qu'elle en a envie. Il veut que ce soit vrai — il n'a pas envie de se disputer avec elle.

Ezhi tourne immédiatement sur elle-même, sortant avec précipitation de la salle de bain. Jon plonge à nouveau la main dans la baignoire et touche doucement l'épaule de Dany, attirant son regard vers lui.

"Tu n'as pas froid?" lui demande-t-il gentiment.

"Non, je me sens bien."

"Alors pourquoi frissonnes-tu comme ça?" demande Jon. "Pourquoi as-tu l'air d'avoir aussi froid?"

"Je ne frissonne pas," lui dit-elle. Elle sourit à nouveau. Quand elle lève une main tremblante pour lui toucher la joue, il recule presque en grimaçant, sa caresse glaciale. "Je me sens bien."

Jon prend doucement sa main grelotante dans la sienne. Il l'embrasse et puis la garde là, contre ses lèvres, pour que Dany puisse voir sa main qui tremble. "Regarde," lui dit-il. "Tu ne le vois pas?"

Son sourire hésite. Après avoir fixé sa main un moment, elle détourne ses yeux des siens et les baisse sur son corps sous l'eau, comme si elle venait juste de réaliser où elle est. Elle soulève un bras tremblant, le regardant fixement. Elle tourne à nouveau son regard vers lui et, cette fois, Jon voit de la confusion et de l'horreur dans ses yeux.

"Je n'ai pas froid," répète-t-elle mais, cette fois, c'est d'une petite voix effrayée.

"Et si Lyaella a froid?" murmure-t-il, là où seulement eux peuvent l'entendre.

Sa main glisse sur sa peau mouillée, se plaçant immédiatement sur le sommet de son ventre. Juste une seconde plus tard, elle tend ses deux mains vers Jon. Il expire de soulagement, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il la tient fermement et l'aide à se lever. Aussitôt qu'elle est redressée, elle commence à frissonner plus fort. Ses dents claquent quand elle tend les bras vers Jon; il ignore Haji lorsqu'elle s'approche avec des draps de bain, prenant Dany dans ses bras et la tenant contre lui pendant qu'elle sort de la baignoire. Elle s'accroche à lui, s'enfouissant contre lui, et il enroule son manteau cramoisi autour d'eux deux. Il est fait de tissu Suderon, léger et frais, donc il offre peu de chaleur, mais Jon n'a pas envie de s'éloigner d'elle. A la place, il regarde Haji et fait un signe de la tête vers Dany, et, heureusement, elle comprend. Jon et Daenerys sont réunis tandis qu'elle enroule une serviette autour des épaules de Dany, par-dessus le manteau de Jon, et commence à doucement essuyer ses cheveux mouillés avec l'autre.

Son manteau transperce et son justaucorps et sa tunique deviennent mouillés, mais il ne recule pas. Elle tremble sans arrêt. Ca fait penser Jon à quand il était au Nord avec elle, quand il lui a montré la chute d'eau. _Réchauffe ta reine, _avait-elle dit, et Jon pense à quel point elle avait l'air heureuse — à quel point elle était radiante, à quel point elle était belle. _On pourrait rester mille ans ici. Personne ne nous trouverait jamais. _Ils auraient dû rester. Il voudrait qu'ils soient restés. Mais même mille ans ne les auraient pas protégés de mille yeux et un seul.

Le mestre arrive ensuite. Jon se sépare de Daenerys assez longtemps pour qu'il l'examine.

"Vous devez vous réchauffer, Votre Grâce," dit-il à Dany. "Allez vous asseoir devant un feu et buvez quelque chose de chaud. Pourquoi preniez-vous un bain aussi froid?"

Dany le regarde fixement, incapable de répondre. Jon est certain qu'elle n'en a pas la moindre idée.

"Son dos lui fait mal," ment Jon. Il ne veut que personne ne sache ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il a peur qu'ils la qualifieront de folle. "Ezhi, pouvez-vous commencer un feu dans notre chambre?"

Elle hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Le mestre croise le regard de Jon. Jon peut voir qu'il ne croit pas tout à fait ce qu'il a expliqué comme raison pour le bain froid. Il se demande si c'est pour ça qu'il s'adresse ensuite à Jon, au lieu de s'adresser à Dany.

"Sa Majesté devrait rester couchée au lit le plus souvent possible jusqu'à son terme," conseille-t-il. "Je crains que ce stress ne dégrade sa santé. Sa mère—"

"La Reine Daenerys n'est pas la Reine Rhaella," interrompt Jon. Il n'a pas envie d'encore entendre parler des mortinaissances, accouchements précoces, fausses couches et enfants morts de Rhaella; ça ne va pas aider à diminuer leur stress. "Merci, Mestre Olken."

Un feu chaleureux crépite dans la cheminée quand ils retournent dans leur chambre. Dany enroule une couverture autour de ses épaules et s'assied au bout du lit pendant que Jon se change de ses vêtements mouillés. Une fois habillé, il la rejoint. Elle observe les flammes mais elle s'appuie contre lui quand il s'assied, ses cheveux mouillés réchauffant un cercle humide sur la manche de sa tunique. Il embrasse l'endroit où une couronne devrait être placée; elle a un parfum différent pour lui, moins comme l'huile de rose qu'elle utilise et plus métallique, mais il suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'eau froide.

"Tu as toujours froid?"

"Non."

Il relève sa joue de ses cheveux et baisse le regard sur elle. Ses yeux sont fermés, son visage apaisé. Il suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle se sent mieux qu'avant, qu'elle est à nouveau _elle_. Il peut respirer plus facilement à cette idée, mais la terreur persiste toujours dans les confins de son esprit. Elle est revenue auprès de lui cette fois-ci, elle a gagné cette fois-ci. Mais qu'en sera-t-il la prochaine fois?

Il est content quand elle se recouche sur le lit. Il est d'accord avec Mestre sur au moins une chose: il pense qu'elle devrait se reposer bien plus qu'elle ne le fait. Hier, elle était particulièrement agitée, à marcher partout et n'importe où, à s'occuper de choses qui pourraient attendre qu'ils reviennent, à vérifier des choses qu'elle a déjà vérifié deux fois avant. Elle a replié toutes les robes et les couvertures dans la malle de Lyaella trois fois. _Elles ne vont pas être mieux pliées que ça, _a dit Arya, sa voix juste un tantinet trop inquiète pour être amusée. _J'ai simplement besoin de le faire, _a insisté Dany et, donc, Jon et Arya l'ont aidée à secouer les articles pliés et à les replier pour la troisième fois. Jon a remarqué qu'elle a pris l'habitude de faire beaucoup de choses par trois quand elle est particulièrement agitée ou anxieuse, même s'il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi. Elle l'embrasse trois fois d'affilée les matins après une nuit particulièrement mauvaise, dit _Bonne nuit_ trois fois avant de s'endormir les nuits où elle est terrifiée de ses rêves, dit _Je t'aime _trois fois après qu'il la réveille de cauchemars. Il n'a pas demandé pourquoi; il a juste accepté son amour triplé et accepté tout ce qui peut la rassurer. Il aime se dire qu'elle le fait pour se rappeler de qui ils sont - les trois têtes du dragon. Pour se donner de la force.

Il n'y a aucun signe de cette agitation là maintenant. Au contraire, elle a l'air vidée. Et, en se couchant à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras, il réalise qu'il est vidé aussi.

"Que s'est-il passé dans le bain?" lui demande-t-il. "Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as demandé de l'eau froide?"

Elle hoche la tête. "J'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser _Je dois me refroidir, je dois me refroidir_. Et ça ne semblait pas aussi froid que ça l'était, loin de là. Ce n'était pas froid du tout avant que tu me montres que ma main tremblait. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Jon. J'ai peur."

Jon pense que ce n'est pas tant ce qui s'est effectivement passé que la réalisation que quelque chose _s'est _passé. La Corneille à Trois Yeux a été capable d'influencer suffisamment pour suivre toutes les étapes qu'il a fallu pour l'amener au moment où elle était dans un bain froid assez longtemps pour baisser sa température, assez longtemps pour rendre ses lèvres mauves et la faire trembler. Il a dû avoir une emprise sur son esprit pendant au moins une demi-heure pour arriver à ça. Que pourrait-il lui faire faire d'autre en une demi-heure?

Cette question plane au-dessus d'eau comme une lame.

"Je pense que je ne devrais plus aller nulle part sans toi, Arya ou Ver Gris," dit Dany d'une voix monotone. "Mes domestiques écouteront ce que je dis; je suis leur reine. Je dois être avec des personnes qui sauront quand je ne suis pas moi-même — des personnes qui pourront m'arrêter."

Jon lève la main et lui berce doucement le visage. Son cœur lui monte dans la gorge. "T'arrêter de faire quoi?"

"Peu importe ce qu'il essaye de me faire faire ensuite," répond-elle. Elle semble détachée mais ça laisse rapidement place à la douleur tandis que des larmes grossissent dans ses yeux. Elle lève la main pour la poser sur le dos de la sienne. "Le pire c'est que nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer quand il embrouille tout dans ma tête. Je n'arrête pas de vouloir trouver quelque chose… un mot ou un geste que je pourrais utiliser pour te montrer que je suis moi, pour que tu saches que ce que je dis est vraiment ce que je ressens… mais il entend tout. Il entend ce que je dis là tout de suite. Et il pourrait m'influencer pour que je le fasse même quand je ne serai pas _moi_. J'ai tellement peur que personne ne m'écoute quand je dis ce que je veux ou ce dont j'ai besoin ou ce que je ressens. J'ai tellement peur qu'il gagne, que les gens vont écouter les choses qu'_il _me fait dire et que je vais être éjectée de moi-même."

Il a peur de ça, aussi. Mais il se souvient d'à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux dans cette baignoire — comme il a directement su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je le saurai, Dany," jure-t-il. "Je peux le voir dans tes yeux — je peux le sentir. Et il ne sait rien faire contre ça. Je le saurai. Avec toi, je sais tout."

Est-ce leur sang commun ou leur amour partagé qui le rend autant en phase avec elle? Les deux, pense-t-il. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est qu'ils sont devenus tellement proches maintenant qu'il la connait mieux qu'il ne s'est jamais connu lui-même. Il peut se souvenir de son goût avec une parfaite clarté à tout moment. Il peut fermer les yeux et sentir le parfum aux roses de ses cheveux peu importe où il est. Il peut entendre son rire même s'il est dans un hall bruyant rempli de soldats turbulents. Son cœur est lié et entortillé avec le sien; elle inspire de l'air dans ses poumons et c'est lui qui l'expire. Rien au monde ne semble aussi juste que d'être en elle — d'être aussi près qu'il est possible de l'être, de sentir chaque centimètre d'elle, de se retrouver dans un moment partagé qui leur appartient à eux et rien qu'à eux. Un royaume dans un royaume.

"Et si tu regardais dans mes yeux et que je n'étais plus moi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?"

C'est facile.

"Je te ferais revenir." Il embrasse ses lèvres charnues, son cœur tressaillant dans sa poitrine devant la tendresse du baiser qu'elle lui rend. "Je ferais en sorte que tu redeviennes toi."

"Et si tu ne pouvais pas? Et si j'étais comme cette fille de la cuisine."

"Je trouverais un moyen de te guérir."

"Et si tu ne pouvais pas?"

"Il est impossible que je ne puisse pas. Tu sais pourquoi?"

Elle attend tranquillement, ses doigts passant doucement dans ses boucles. C'est apaisant comme rien d'autre au monde.

"Parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien dans le monde tout entier qui serait capable de m'arrêter."

L'autorité qui résonne dans sa voix le surprend même lui. Dany sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau, ses doigts se pressant doucement contre son cuir chevelu alors qu'elle prend l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

"Tu parles comme un roi maintenant," murmure-t-elle. Elle frotte son nez contre le sien après son baiser; c'est tellement précieux pour Jon que son cœur emplit sa poitrine toute entière. "J'aime ça."

Il a toujours été dit qu'Aegon le Conquérant aimait Rhaenys Targaryen tellement profondément que, après son meurtre durant la Première Guerre Dorniene, son chagrin et sa rage étaient un feu de l'enfer qui est tombé à verse sur les Dorniens pendant deux années d'affilée. Visenya Targaryen et lui ont réduit Dorne en cendres, puis sont revenus sur leurs pas et ont réduit ses cendres en poussière.

En tant qu'enfant apprenant la période appelée le Courroux du Dragon, il avait pensé que deux ans était une durée absurde. Pour lui, il était impossible de croire que la rage de quelqu'un puisse brûler aussi intensément pendant autant de temps. Il avait toujours présumé que c'était un embellissement de la véritable histoire, une croyance qui n'avait été que renforcée par les reconstitutions animées d'Arya durant les jeux de cour intérieure. _C'est juste quelque chose qu'ils disaient pour qu'Aegon et Visenya aient l'air d'héros redoutables, _avait-il pensé. _Quelque chose pour inspirer des gens comme Arya. C'est plus agréable de penser qu'ils ont fait ça par amour. _Il se souvient même de l'avoir dit à Arya durant l'un de ses fréquents laïus sur '_une fois, Visenya Targaryen…'_. _Ils n'ont pas fait tout ça pendant deux ans juste parce qu'ils étaient en colère et en souffrance, _avait-il insisté. _La colère ne peut pas durer aussi longtemps. _Jon se souvient maintenant de la longueur qu'une année semblait avoir quand il était enfant et, donc, il comprend pourquoi il pensait ça. Arya, néanmoins, était catégorique, même à l'époque. _Si! _avait-elle insisté, _ils l'ont vengée pendant deux ans et ils auraient fait plus, sauf qu'on ne peut quelque chose qu'un certain nombre de fois. Je ferais la même chose pour ma sœur. Ne le ferais-tu pas pour moi?_

Il ne se souvient plus, maintenant, de ce qu'il avait répondu. Il avait probablement plaisanté et dit quelque chose comme _tu ne te ferais jamais tuer en premier lieu!_ Il ne s'en rappelle pas. Mais il se rappelle de son scepticisme et, maintenant, allongé ici avec ses bras autour de Daenerys Targaryen, il est à nouveau sceptique.

Mais pas parce qu'il doute que la rage et le chagrin d'Aegon aient duré deux ans. Mais parce que deux ans ne semblent pas assez longs.

Sa rage et son chagrin à lui, pense-t-il, brûleraient pendant des décennies, et ils emporteraient Westeros avec eux.

* * *

IV.

Dans ses rêves, elle n'est pas elle-même.

Ses cheveux argentés-dorés deviennent plus longs, dépassant ses hanches, et ils se bouclent en spirales lâches. Ses yeux, autrefois violets, sont maintenant une paire dépareillée inspirée par toute la beauté du monde naturel: l'un d'un bleu aussi sombre et profond que la Mer Grelotte, l'autre vert comme l'herbe du printemps. Sa poitrine est plus généreuse et elle est plus grande. Comme Daenerys, elle parle plusieurs langues. Comme Daenerys, elle a présentement Lord Freuxsanglant en elle.

_Ce n'est pas moi, _se rappelle Daenerys, figée à l'intérieure du corps de l'étrangère, _Je ne suis pas moi, donc ce n'est pas en train de se produire et je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller. C'est juste une question de temps._

Elle détourne le visage, le cachant dans l'oreiller, et essaye d'ignorer l'odeur putride d'huile de patchouli qui s'accroche à ses cheveux blancs. Ca persiste lourdement dans l'air et ça lui donne la nausée. Ca fait mal, ce qu'il fait à cette étrangère — elle n'en a pas l'intention, mais elle s'entend lâcher un cri, sa voix n'étant pas la sienne.

Ce n'est rien de nouveau: elle a été poussée dans l'esprit de plus de femmes ancêtres qu'elle ne peut s'en souvenir ces quelques dernières nuits. Elle a ressenti leur douleur avec elle. Elle a été dévorée par un dragon, maltraitée par son propre père à travers les yeux de sa mère, emprisonnée, enchaînée, étranglée. Elle a fait une chute mortelle du haut du dragon Meraxes, est morte en couche, morte empoisonnée. Elle s'est tordue dans un lit, prise de fièvre et de douleur, pendant que l'enfant qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde se purgeait d'elle. Elle a bercé plus de corps morts qu'elle ne peut s'en souvenir. Une fois, elle a même été poussée dans l'esprit de sa propre alter égo passée et a été forcée de revivre sa première nuit de noces. Freuxsanglant était particulièrement fier de lui après cette dernière vision, mais Dany a refusé de montrer de la peur. _Est-ce censé me faire peur? Je l'ai déjà vécu. J'y ai survécu. Je suis censée avoir peur du passé? Je porte le passé avec moi tous les jours. Mon passé et le leur. C'est que tu peux faire de mieux? _

Elle a senti sa fureur après ça. Il a été plus cruel les deux ou trois nuits suivantes, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas et il ne comprend toujours pas. Il pense que la pire douleur dont une femme puisse faire l'expérience doit être aux mains d'un homme, mais ça n'a pas du tout été l'expérience de Daenerys. S'il voulait vraiment lui faire du mal, il lui montrerait le corps mort d'Irri sur le sol, la tête de Missandei tombant de ses épaules, son ventre vide après qu'elle ait perdu Rhaego. Il lui montrerait Viserion dégringolant vers sa sépulture liquide, Rhaegal s'écriant de douleur. Il lui montrerait le corps de Ser Jorah s'avachissant dans ses bras. Il ne le fait pas. C'est comme ça qu'elle sait qu'il tire du plaisir de sa torture particulière.

Elle gère ça du mieux qu'elle peut; ça aide que Jon la réveille habituellement vite quand ça commence. Mais c'est différent ce soir. Elle n'est pas tirée de ses rêves. Elle n'a encore jamais été dans la tête de cette femme avant. Et elle n'a jamais été dans une vision avec _lui_

"C'est comme ça qu'elle aimait ça, Daenerys," roucoule Lord Freuxsanglant dans on oreille et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'entendre lui parler – à _elle,_ pas à Shiera Astre des Mers, pas à la femme dans le corps de qui elle a été poussée de force dans cette vision d'un souvenir – rend le tout encore plus traumatisant. Le son de sa voix et l'effleurement de ses lèvres contre son oreille font qu'elle pousse contre ses bras, frappe ses poings contre son torse, lutte pour le repousser d'elle. Mais sa lutte ne fait que l'encourager. Il chuchote: "Et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle n'aime pas. Elle n'aime pas. Mais ensuite il est dans sa tête et elle aime. Elle lutte contre le plaisir qu'il pousse de force dans l'esprit de cette étrangère — se sentant plus violée qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie auparavant — et il rit.

"Est-ce qu'Aegon te baise comme ça? Peut-être que j'irai dans sa tête la prochaine fois pour lui montrer comment faire."

"Non," supplie-t-elle. Elle essaye de l'atteindre en arrière et de le pousser mais, soudainement, elle ne peut plus rien bouger — ni ses bras, ni ses jambes, ni même sa main. Elle ne peut même pas parler. Elle sent la terreur lui imprégner les entrailles. _Non, _supplie-t-elle.

"Quand je prendrai le contrôle de ton esprit, c'est ici que tu seras. Coincée dans le fond de ton propre esprit, vivant dans le genre de monde que je créerai pour toi. Je pense que ce sera ceci. C'est ton enfer personnel, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que ça l'est. Je l'ai créé rien que pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas — tu ne seras pas seulement une esclave sexuelle. Je ne gâcherais jamais ton sang supérieur. Je mettrai un bébé en toi, un de mes bâtards. Je vais le faire maintenant. Ca te plairait? Je sais à quel point tu veux être une mère."

_Réveillez-moi_, pense-t-elle, les mots destinés à Jon, à Arya, ayant tous deux étés dans la pièce avec elle quand elle s'est endormie. C'est leur première nuit sur le bateau, leur première nuit du voyage. Dany aimerait déjà qu'ils ne soient jamais partis. _Réveillez-moi. Vous m'avez réveillée toutes les autres fois. Réveillez-moi maintenant. _

Soudainement, elle est de nouveau elle-même. Elle se tient à côté du lit dans sa chambre sur le bateau, son corps tremblant mais pas blessée. Pas touchée. Puis Lord Freuxsanglant est devant elle — grand, ses cheveux longs et blancs, une marque comme une éclaboussure de sang sur le côté du visage. Son sourire rappelle à Dany l'air vicieux sur le visage des statues des harpies d'Astapor.

Elle recule, plus terrifiée maintenant qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et il lui inflige des choses terribles dans ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant. _Il n'est pas vraiment là — tu es toujours dans ta tête. Il ne peut pas avoir son corps ici. Il n'est pas vraiment ici — il n'est pas réel —_

Souriant toujours, il tend le bras et Dany ne peut pas aller plus loin; le lit se presse contre l'arrière de ses jambes. Il se dresse au-dessus d'elle et tend la main, pressant un doigt contre sa joue, comme pour prouver qu'il le peut. Elle tressaille. Son rire est tonitruant.

"Regarde-les," dit-il soudainement, jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Dany. "Comme ils ont l'air paisibles. Penses-tu qu'ils réalisent que je suis là?"

Dany ne regarde pas derrière elle. Elle sait qui est là. Arya et Jon.

"Comme tu aimes le dire, ceux qui nous aiment le plus devraient nous protéger. Donc je suppose qu'ils ne t'aiment pas vraiment. Penses-tu qu'ils le remarqueront quand tu ne seras plus la propriétaire de ton corps, la personne dans ta tête?"

Elle sait maintenant que, plus elle lui parle, plus il est encouragé dans son sadisme, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

"Oui," dit-elle, le menton haut. Elle rencontre ses yeux rouges. "Ils le remarqueront."

Il se rapproche d'un autre pas. Dany essaye de se pencher en arrière, mais ses jambes heurtent le lit et elle tombe dessus, atterrissant sur ses fesses. La peur la saisit immédiatement; elle roule ses mains autour des couvertures et se traîne en arrière sur le lit, essayant de s'éloigner de lui, mais il s'agenouille sur le lit et se penche au-dessus d'elle. Il force ses épaules en arrière, l'épinglant sur le lit. Elle tourne le visage: Jon est juste là, à deux bras de distance, et Arya est recroquevillée dans un fauteuil juste à côté du lit. Elle essaye de crier, mais rien de sort.

"Ce lit est très spécial pour toi, n'est-ce pas?" roucoule Lord Freuxsanglant. Il lui caresse la joue; ce geste intime lui fait convulser l'estomac. Le goût amer, acide, du vomi atteint l'arrière de sa langue. Il appuie plus fort sur ses épaules et puis regarde vers Jon. "Tu crois qu'on le réveillera?" Il sourit soudainement — ça fait frissonner Dany. "Tu crois qu'il me combattra? Ce serait très amusant. En fait…"

Durant le petit laps de temps qu'il faut à Dany pour cligner des yeux, il est à nouveau debout près du lit, Grand-Griffe dans les mains. Le sang de Dany se glace. Elle se traîne jusqu'où est Jon et lui attrape la jambe, le secouant. "Jon, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi!"

"Oh, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal avec ça. Ni même à toi. C'est pour toi," dit Lord Freuxsanglant. "Je crains d'avoir été assez méchant avec toi ces dernières semaines, n'est-ce pas? Tu mérites la justice dont tu parles tellement souvent. Voilà. Prends-la."

Il lui tend Grand-Griffe. Dany le regarde fixement.

"Ce n'est pas un piège. Prends-la. Vas-y," la presse-t-il. "Voilà comment je vois les choses, Daenerys: soit je suis physiquement là, ce qui veut dire que je peux te presser sur le lit juste à côté d'Aegon et te faire ce que je veux, soit je ne suis pas vraiment là physiquement et, dans ce cas, ce n'est qu'un vilain jeu d'esprit que je t'impose. N'aimerais-tu pas découvrir duquel il s'agit? Il serait utile de le savoir avec certitude, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Son visage se tord de rage.

"PRENDS-LA!" hurle-t-il. Il dégaine la lame familière. "Prends-la ou je la testerai sur la gorge d'Aegon."

Elle se glisse du lit, venant se tenir devant lui. Elle tend la main, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle s'attend à ce que quelque chose d'horrible lui arrive au moment où ses doigts s'enroulent autour du pommeau de l'épée, mais rien ne se passe. Elle tient la lourde épée dans ses mains, se tournant pour regarder Arya, profondément endormie dans le fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'Arya ferait maintenant? Le transpercer avec la lame? Etre patiente et attendre le bon moment?

Lord Freuxsanglant écarte les mains à côté de lui. "Vas-y. Tu sais que tu en as envie."

C'est vrai. Plus que tout ce dont elle jamais eu envie dans sa vie. Mais elle sait que ça ne peut pas être aussi facile.

"Ca ne sert à rien. Ca ne te blessera pas."

"Non, ça ne me _tuera _pas. Mais ça me blessera. Penses-tu que je mérite d'avoir mal?"

"Tu ne mérites rien d'autre qu'avoir mal."

"Alors utilise cette épée. Ou es-tu même trop faible pour faire ça?"

"Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne l'ai jamais été." Elle refuse de le laisser la faire réagir plus que ça. Elle resserre ses mains autour de Grand-Griffe. "Très bien. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux."

"C'est une première. Même dans le corps de Shiera tu fais tout un plat. Ce ne sont que des visions... elles ne peuvent pas te blesser. Mais d'un autre côté, Rhaella opposait tout autant de résistance, je m'en souviens. Et tu es véritablement la fille de ta mère." Son sourire dévore son visage. Il est bestial. "Ton père a succombé aux visions dont je le nourrissais bien plus facilement qu'Aegon jusqu'à présent, mais ne t'en fais pas. Il cèdera aussi. Et puis elles ne seront plus rien que des visions. Pauvre chéri... je pense qu'il souffrira autant que toi quand ça arrivera enfin. Il a vraiment une sensibilité délicate."

Elle pense qu'il ne le voit pas venir; ça lui donne de la satisfaction rien que pour ça, mais ce n'est que le début de sa véritable gratification. Elle prend l'épée et la balance vers son cou et puis, juste avant que la lame ne touche son cou, tout comme Arya le lui a montré, elle arrête son impulsion et abaisse ses bras. Il écarquille les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle prend la lame et la pousse en travers de son corps, tout droit dans l'aine.

C'est plus facile de ressortir la lame qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. L'acier Valyrien, elle peut l'attester. Elle le regarde se plier en deux, un rire jaillissant dans sa poitrine, ses mains fermement enroulées autour du pommeau de l'épée, saillant toujours de son corps. Elle voit du sang… se pourrait-il qu'il soit réel? Se pourrait-il que tout soit fini, qu'elle l'ait tué? Juste comme ça?

Elle laisse tomber ses mains de l'épée mais, soudainement, il ne se tient plus là où il était. Il n'y a pas de sang à terre et Grand-Griffe est de retour dans ses mains comme si elle ne l'avait jamais enfoncée dans Lord Freuxsanglant en premier lieu.

Puis il est devant elle, le devant de son corps pressé contre le sien, ses bras à elle autour de lui, la lame de Grand-Griffe pressé dans le bas de son dos à lui. Elle ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là, comment Grand-Griffe est arrivée là.

"Bon Daenerys," murmure-t-il, ses lèvres se pressant brièvement contre les siennes. Elle lui crache au visage après qu'il se soit reculé; il rigole en réponse et lève la main, essuyant sa salive de son doigt et suçant son doigt dans sa bouche. Elle le fixe avec dégoût. "Tu vas devoir essayer de faire mieux que ça. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas encore?"

Elle a mal aux bras à cause de l'angle étrange dans lequel se trouve l'épée, mais elle pense qu'elle peut l'empaler dans son dos. Il se tient pressé contre elle, ventre contre ventre, mais elle peut arrêter l'épée avant qu'elle ne la blesse, aussi. Quelle importance? Si c'est la manière dont il veut la tourmenter ce soir, c'est mieux que les autres manières qu'il a choisies. Elle préférerait l'embrocher encore et encore qu'endurer la cruauté qu'il pourra imaginer la prochaine fois.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Ca l'embête, tiraillant sur les fils de ses pensées, l'empêchant de le planter une nouvelle fois. _Quelque chose m'échappe_, pense-t-elle et elle sent un vide lui remplir la poitrine. _Quelque chose ne va pas._

"Fais-le!" exige Lord Freuxsanglant. Il se rapproche d'elle. "Fais-le ou je vais te baiser sur ses genoux et je le réveillerai pour le forcer à regarder."

Elle a entendu tellement de choses ignobles de sa part qu'elle ne bronche même avec ça. Elle a _vu _tellement de choses ignobles. Qu'est-ce qu'une de plus?

"Tais-toi," lui dit-elle, son esprit tournoyant. Elle essaye de saisir ces fils détachés, essaye de comprendre ce que son esprit essaye de lui dire. C'est tellement dur quand c'est lui qui a les commandes. "Je réfléchis."

Il cligne de yeux en entendant ça. Un rire suit. "Tu te sens effrontée," apprécie-t-il. Sa main s'enroule dans ses cheveux, tirant si violemment que des larmes lui montent aux yeux. "Si jamais tu me dis encore de me taire, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais parler."

_Ignore-le, _dit sa propre voix dans sa tête. _Ignore-le. Ses menaces ne sont rien. Réfléchis. Il manque quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui manque?_

"Fais-le," dit-il à nouveau. Il fait un pas en arrière, enfonçant un tout petit peu la lame dans son dos. Il prend une inspiration de douleur. "Vas-y. Finis-en. FAIS-LE!"

Dany sent ses pensées être traînées loin d'elle— sa faute à lui. Elle résiste, s'accrochant plus fort au son de sa propre voix, refusant de lâcher. Qu'est-ce qui manque? Jon est là. Et…

Elle sent son cœur trembler dans sa poitrine. Elle baisse lentement les yeux. Au lieu du gonflement de son ventre, elle voit seulement le ventre de Lord Freuxsanglant pressé contre le sien. Contre son ventre plat. Elle relève les yeux vers Lord Freuxsanglant, les pièces se remettant en place dans son esprit. Il est furieux; Dany sent sa rage et, à partir de là, il envoie une douleur atroce dans sa tête, une douleur tellement insupportable qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que de serrer les poings et gémir. Elle ne peut même pas voir — tout devient noir. Et puis…

_"Dany!"_

La voix de Jon. Il a peur. Elle ouvre les yeux et la première chose qu'elle voit est son ventre, rond et plein. Elle est soulagée. Mais ensuite elle remarque d'autres choses. Elle se tient dans leur chambre sur le bateau et, dans la douce lumière argentée de la lune, elle voit des goûtes de sang tomber sur le plancher en bois à ses pieds. Entre ses jambes. _Ploc… ploc… ploc…_ elle se tient au milieu d'une flaque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" exige Jon, sa voix tremblant d'horreur. Elle titube sur ses pieds. Une seconde plus tard, sa main lui touche le bras et c'est là qu'elle voit Grand-Griffe.

Elle la tient devant son ventre à elle, la pointe pressée près de son nombril. Mais elle ne tient pas le pommeau: elle tient la lame et, quand elle voit la lame enfoncée tellement profondément dans ses paumes que ça les a presque tranchées jusqu'au dos de ses mains, elle sent son estomac se soulever.

"Bons Dieux," dit Jon, pâle, horrifié. Dany a trop peur de détendre ses doigts, trop peur d'essayer de retirer ses mains de la lame. Elle pense que le moindre mouvement fera en sorte que la lame lui coupe les mains en deux. Elle fixe la pointe de l'épée: elle a déjà fait un trou dans sa robe de nuit et elle sent le sang coller le tissu contre sa peau en coagulant. "Lâche-la. Dany, lâche-la! Lâche-_la_!"

"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle d'une voix rauque. "Mes mains…"

L'hystérie de Jon réveille Arya. Dany entend ses pas, suivis rapidement par des jurons.

"Ses mains—" dit Jon d'une voix chevrotante.

"Je vais chercher le mestre. Prends quelque chose — un drap de lit ou peu importe—" Jon tire sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête, ses mains tremblantes. "Oui, ça marchera. Prends quelque chose d'autre pour l'autre main aussi — oui, c'est bien." Arya regarde Dany. Quand elle parle, elle semble remarquablement calme. Ca réduit la pression sur les poumons de Dany. "Daenerys, je prends le pommeau avec précaution, d'accord, pour qu'elle ne bouge pas du tout. Dès que je l'aurais stabilisée, retire tes mains et Jon les enveloppera."

Dany hoche la tête. La douleur commence à la frapper: c'est moins aigu qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'est plus un mal profond, continu. Elle sait que le choc tient la plus grosse partie à distance.

Arya enroule lentement ses doigts autour du pommeau de Grand-Griffe. Tenant sa promesse, ça ne bouge pas dans les mains de Dany. Elle rencontre les yeux de Dany, les siens sont trempés de douleur. Elle fait un signe de la tête. Dany retire ses mains sur le côté, loin de la lame et, aussitôt, du sang commence à ruisseler le long de ses poignets, imbibant les manches de sa robe de nuit. Une douleur lancinante suit rapidement, le genre qui rebondit sur ses os et se propage tellement loin qu'elle peut sentir la palpitation dans ses tempes.

Jon lui attrape d'abord le poignet droit, enroulant sa chemise de nuit autour de cette paume. Pendant qu'il fait ça, Dany jette un œil à sa gauche. Ses genoux se dérobent. Elle n'est pas étrangère au carnage, mais la vue de sa propre main presque coupée en deux lui fait tourner la tête. Horriblement, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de replier les doigts de sa main gauche; elle se plie en deux en voyant les tendons convulser dans la bouillie béante et sanglante qu'était autrefois sa main. Elle vomit par terre une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A la troisième fois, elle trébuche, tombant contre Jon, incapable de rester debout.

Il attache sa main gauche et puis il l'aide à aller jusqu'au pied du lit. Il prend ses coudes dans le creux de ses mains et poussent ses bras en l'air, de sorte qu'elle tienne ses mains juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle a la tête qui tourne. Délirante à cause du choc ou du traumatisme ou de la perte de sang ou de la douleur —elle n'en est pas certaine— elle essaye d'aller voir entre ses jambes, ne sachant pas si le sang qu'elle a vu par terre venait de se ses mains ou d'_elle._ Elle se sent terriblement désorientée._Mais à la seconde où sa main effleure sa cuisse, elle crie de douleur et du sang jaillit de la blessure à une vitesse plus rapide_.

"Ne bouge pas tes mains!" dit immédiatement Jon, sa voix tremblante. "Lève-les au-dessus de ta tête et garde-les en place!"

Il lui remet gentiment le bras en l'air. Ils tremblent tellement violemment que Dany est certaine qu'elle ne pourra pas garder cette position très longtemps.

"Je dois vérifier," insiste-t-elle.

"Vérifier quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"J'ai vu du sang." Sa propre voix semble délirante, dérangée.

"Tes mains saignent!" lui rappelle Jon. "Le sol en est _recouvert_! Qui sait combien de temps tu es restée là, à saigner—" il s'interrompt, trop bouleversé pour continuer.

"Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui saigne?" demande-t-elle. Elle sent des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, elles lui embrasent les joues. "J'ai du sang sur mon ventre. Je crois que je l'ai blessée. Je crois que je saigne."

"Non," lui assure-t-il. Il lui touche le ventre. Il élargit le trou de sa robe, regardant la peau au travers. Elle sent son pouce frotter un endroit qui est douloureux. "Ce n'est pas profond du tout. Tu t'es à peine égratignée. Tu as arrêté la lame à temps."

"J'ai vu du sang," persiste-t-elle, devenant rapidement hystérique. "Entre mes jambes."

"Ce n'est rien," dit-il, mais comment le sait-il? "Tu veux que je vérifie?"

Elle hoche la tête. Ses mains palpitent tellement fort que c'est comme si elles avaient un pouls qui leur est propre. Même ses dents lui font mal à cause de la douleur. Jon pose une main sur ses genoux et les écartent, se penchant en avant pour regarder entre ses jambes.

"Il fait sombre," dit-elle, les larmes étranglant chaque syllabe.

Ses doigts effleurent l'intérieur du haut de ses cuisses. "Rien. Tu ne saignes pas. Le bébé va bien. Mais pas toi." Il se redresse. Il lève les mains, lui prenant les coudes, essayant de l'aider à garder ses mains en l'air pour arrêter le saignement. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Dany?"

Elle lâche un rire. Il semble étrange, hystérique. _Par où je commence? _Pense-t-elle, et puis elle rit à nouveau. L'odeur métallique du sang flotte fortement dans l'air entre eux. _Par où je commence? _Pense-t-elle à nouveau, ses pensées devenant espacées, fatiguées. _Par où?_

"Que s'est-il _passé_?!" s'écrie Mestre Olken. Daenerys ne l'a jamais entendu être aussi insolent. Il se précipite vers elle. Le temps qu'il arrive, Arya a allumé la cheminée, baignant la pièce d'une vive lumière orange. Dany regarde fixement le tissu enroulé autour de ses mains: la chemise de nuit de Jon, autrefois blanche, est cramoisie, tellement trempée de sang qu'il s'égoutte par terre de façon constante. La tunique qu'il a enroulée autour de son autre main est tout aussi trempée, bien que cette coupure semble être moins sérieuse que la coupure sur sa main droite. Et quand elle regarde en direction du plancher en bois où elle se tenait, elle est abasourdie par le sang qu'elle voit. C'est la marre sombre sous l'arbre-cœur dans le bois sacré de Jon. C'est un trou noir. Dany ne peut pas en détourner les yeux.

"Il faut les cautériser," dit le mestre sans même dérouler le tissu. "Recoudre pendra trop de temps pour arrêter la perte de sang à temps. Gardez vos mains en l'air jusqu'à ce que le métal soit bouillant, Votre Grâce."

Dany essaye de suivre son commandement, mais elle est tellement fatiguée. Elle ne semble pas pouvoir soulever ses mains plus haut que sa poitrine avant que les muscles de ses épaules la lâchent et qu'elles retombent. Elle se sent faible. Très confuse. Elle le sent à peine quand Jon lui soulève les mains pour elle.

"Je ne brûle pas," dit-elle, mais sa langue est lourde et elle ne sait pas s'il l'entend. Elle le sent attacher quelque chose autour de ses deux poignets, tellement serré qu'elle a l'impression que tout son sang s'est accumulé dans ses mains. Un picotement suit peu après. Elle le regarde aller vers le feu, un objet fin en métal en main. "Jon," dit-elle, prise de vertige et, quand elle essaye de tendre la main vers lui, c'est comme si elle avait un poids au bout du bras — elle chancelle sur le côté, tombant presque du lit. Il la rattrape. "Ca ne brûlera pas," lui dit-elle.

"Elle est l'Imbrûlée," entend-elle Jon rappeler au mestre et elle sent le soulagement la traverser. "Il faut que vous suturiez maintenant."

"Une occurrence de magie ancienne ne signifie pas qu'elle ne peut pas brûler. Tout le monde brûle." L'objet en métal brille vivement dans les flammes.

"Pas elle. C'est une perte de temps! Elle a déjà perdu tellement de sang!"

"Ces blessures prendront beaucoup de temps pour être recousues, peut-être trop longtemps. C'est la meilleure option."

Jon, frustré, s'assied à côté de Dany pendant que le mestre déroule la chemise de nuit de Jon de sa main droite. Dany sent une pression lancinante à l'emplacement de la douleur. Elle entend Arya prendre une vive aspiration d'air un moment plus tard: elle suppose que le mestre a pressé le métal contre sa peau, mais elle ne sent rien.

Un silence et puis: "Je vous l'avais dit. Préparez la foutue aiguille."

"Elle est déjà prête, je l'ai fait," dit Arya, ses paroles proches de la morsure. "Ecoutez Jon." A travers des paupières à moitié fermées, Dany la voix passer une aiguille enfilée au mestre. Elle place sa trousse ouverte à côté de lui après. "Faites d'abord la droite. C'est la plus profonde et celle qui saigne le plus."

"Avez-vous déjà été formée par un soigneur?" demande curieusement le Mestre à Arya.

"Non. Mais je sais de quoi je parle."

"Eh bien, puisque vous savez de quoi vous parler, faites bouillir un peu de vin pour que nous puissions désinfecter les blessures. Ce serait mieux de le faire avant de les suturer, mais nous devrons le faire après. Majesté, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?"

Sa tête est tellement lourde. Elle l'appuie contre Jon.

Elle sent ses lèvres se presser dans ses cheveux et Lyaella bouger en elle. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

V.

"Y a-t-il une chance pour que nous puissions la contourner?"

"Non, Majesté. Sauf si nous voulons ajouter au moins un jour à notre voyage. Nous sommes actuellement encore à deux jours de Peyredragon."

"Nous ne pouvons pas rajouter du temps. A quel point la tempête semble-t-elle forte?"

"Difficile à dire. Lady Arya dit que les tempêtes sont violentes cette saison, les unes se succédant rapidement aux autres. Nous levons nos voiles pour gros temps maintenant. Quels sont vos ordres, Majesté?"

"Faites-moi savoir si quelque chose change mais, pour le moment, nous allons essayer de la traverser. Si le temps devient trop intenable, essayez de nous amener à Pointe-Vive. Nous pourrons nous reposer là jusqu'à ce que le temps se calme."

"Oui, Majesté. Comment va sa Majesté?"

"Elle se repose. Si vous voyez Arya sur le pont, pourriez-vous la faire descendre?"

"Oui, Votre Grâce."

Les mains de Daenerys la lancent. Elle ne peut penser qu'à ça durant un laps de temps incertain. Elles sont lourdes et chaque lancement lui fait mal dans le bras tout entier, surtout dans ses doigts. Elle est tellement faible qu'il semble que tout son sang est accumulé là, dans ses mains, en laissant peu pour circuler dans le reste de son corps.

Et son ventre et ses hanches lui font _mal_. C'est un genre de douleur tordante, comme si quelqu'un avait pris son utérus dans ses mains et le tordait comme on peut le faire avec un tissu mouillé. Ca se répercute dans le bas de son dos, le long de ses cuisses. Elle essaye de soulever sa main pour le toucher, mais même juste bouger sa main sur les draps fait irradier de la douleur dans le haut de son bras jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

"Oui?" Arya.

"Peux-tu t'asseoir avec elle? Je veux aller voir le ciel."

"Ce n'est fichtrement pas la peine. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas voir. Le ciel est tellement sombre qu'on croirait que c'est la nuit. Tu avais raison, Jon. On aurait dû rester."

"Nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux jours. Si nous pouvons traverser cette tempête—"

"D'autres suivront celle-ci. Je t'ai dit que la météo était imprévisible. Gendry te l'a encore dit—"

"Arya, ça n'aide pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse? Que je remonte le temps par magie?"

"On devrait faire demi-tour pour retourner à Port-Réal! On a des dispensaires là-bas."

"Et nous avons le mestre et tous ses médicaments ici. Il a dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'il aurait pu faire pour aider à Port-réal qu'ici. Et on ne peut pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Dany ne voudrait pas ça. Elle était catégorique à ce sujet — sur le fait d'aller à Peyredragon. C'est ce qu'elle voulait."

"Alors éloignons-nous de la tempête. Mieux vaut passer un jour de plus en mer qu'un naufrage et devoir nager jusqu'à Peyredragon."

"Non. On doit l'amener là-bas le plus vite possible." Jon garde le silence pendant un moment tendu. Puis ses paroles suivantes jaillissent de lui, colériques et fort accentués par la souffrance: "Et rien de tout ça ne serait en train de se passer si tu ne t'étais pas endormie."

Arya est silencieuse. Même avec son corps en surcharge à cause de la douleur, Dany sent son cœur tressauter pour elle.

"Ce n'est pas juste. Tu dormais aussi."

"Parce que _tu _m'avais promis que tu veillerais sur elle!"

"Et _tu_ as laissé Grand-Griffe dans la pièce! Elle aurait dû être enfermée dans cette malle ou à ta hanche en permanence!"

Ils semblent tous les deux au bord des larmes. Dany a envie de leur dire d'arrêter, que ce n'est pas de leur faute, mais sa langue est trop lourde pour la soulever, et ses lèvres semblent collées ensemble.

"On est tous les deux responsables. On l'a tous les deux laissée tomber."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Jon. J'étais bien réveillée un moment et, l'instant d'après, je t'ai entendu crié. Je n'ai jamais pensé… comment a-t-elle pu ne pas sentir ses mains se couper comme ça? Comment a-t-elle pu ne même pas s'exclamer? On l'aurait entendu si elle l'avait fait. On l'aurait entendu."

"On a sous-estimé ce que Lord Freuxsanglant peut lui faire. Il joue avec nous, Arya. Je rêve éveillé de le faire geler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et il force Dany à s'asseoir dans un bain tellement froid que ses lèvres virent au bleu. Je suis tout près de lui couper les mains et il coupe celles de Dany en deux. Il n'essaye pas juste de faire du mal à Lyaella parce qu'il pense devoir le faire à cause de cette prophétie: il y prend du plaisir. A chaque minute. C'est un jeu et il ne va pas arrêter. Qu'est-ce qu'on va _foutrement _faire?"

Il semble brisé. Désespéré. Dany a envie de tendre la main vers lui, mais elle ne pourrait pas le toucher même si elle pouvait avoir la force de bouger son bras lourd. La torsion horrible dans le bas de son corps est partie, au moins.

"Je ne sais pas. Où est le foutu Maître de la Lumière? Il n'est pas censé nous guider?"

"Il nous a abandonné. J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à regarder le feu fixement. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était des flammes."

"Peut-être que Daenerys verra quelque chose quand elle se réveillera."

Jon reste silencieux pendant si longtemps que Dany se laisse presque resombrer dans l'obscurité. Finalement, il dit: "J'ai tellement peur que Lord Freuxsanglant la tourmente depuis qu'elle est inconsciente."

_Il ne le fait pas, _veut dire Dany, réalisant à cet instant la _paix _qu'elle a trouvé dans cette obscurité dont elle a tiré son esprit. C'était silencieux, tellement silencieux qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Tellement silencieux et doux et solitaire. Elle était seule — personne ne lui faisait du mal, personne n'envahissait son esprit ni ses pensées. Elle était libre. Elle veut y retourner.

"Moi aussi," murmure Arya.

Mais il ne l'a pas tourmentée et, quand elle retombe dans la douce étreinte de cet endroit silencieux, sombre, il ne la tourmente toujours pas. Elle suppose qu'elle est tellement souffrante qu'il ne parvient pas à prendre un bon appui dans ses pensées. _Laissez-moi rester ici, _pense-t-elle quand elle se réveille la fois suivante où, la douleur dans ses mains et dans son ventre sortant son esprit de là. _Laissez-moi simplement rester. _La paix est tellement réconfortante que ça pourrait être les bras de Rhaella enroulés autour d'elle. Ca pourrait être l'obscurité calme de l'utérus de sa mère. _On recommence, _pense-t-elle, à moitié délirante. _Je pourrais recommencer. Cette fois, je prendrai la mer pour Westeros juste après la naissance de mes dragons et j'irai à Winterfell. Et quand Jon et moi tomberons à nouveau amoureux, nous quitterons cet endroit pour toujours. Nous irons bien loin — les coins les plus éloignés du monde connu — et personne ne nous trouvera. Et même si Lord Freuxsanglant nous trouvait un jour, j'aurais Viserion, Rhaegal et Drogon. Personne ne pourrait nous faire de mal._

C'est la douleur contractante dans son utérus qui ramène finalement son esprit fermement dans la réalité. Ca lui fait pousser un grognement involontaire et, avant de pouvoir se rappeler de ne pas le faire, elle tend sa main droite vers son ventre. La souffrance insoutenable qui lui traverse les os après avoir bougé sa main la fait s'écrier.

Jon est à ses côtés en un instant. Il sent comme la maison: chaud, épicé, comme une explosion de cannelle sur la langue ou une touche de clou de girofle. C'est réconfortant; elle sent la panique qui avait commencé à l'envahir s'atténuer. Elle essaye de l'atteindre, de le tenir, mais elle ne peut pas — la douleur dans ses mains est trop importante. Quand la tension dans sa taille passe, elle peut ouvrir les yeux et le regarder. Elle le retrouve pencher au-dessus d'elle, des larmes scintillant dans ses yeux sombres.

"Dany," salue-t-il, soulagé. Sa caresse est douce contre sa joue. "Comment tu te sens?"

Elle secoue la tête. La peur s'est installée maintenant. Elle comprend ce qui se passe et elle ne pense pas avoir la force nécessaire. Pas maintenant.

"Là," dit gentiment le mestre. Dany se tourne pour le regarder. Ce simple mouvement lui fait tourner la tête. Il tient une tasse fumante de quelque chose qui sent le sel. "Du bouillon d'os de bœuf avec de la moelle. Buvez-en. Autant que vous pouvez. Ca va aider à réapprovisionner votre sang."

Mais l'odeur lui retourne l'estomac et, quand Dany essaye de prendre une gorgée, elle se détourne et vomi. La main de Jon lui caresse les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne sur son oreiller, tremblante, étourdie. Elle ne veut rien de plus que retourner dans l'obscurité, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle doit être forte maintenant. Elle n'a simplement pas la moindre idée d'où elle va trouver la force.

Elle fond presque en larmes en se forçant à s'asseoir. Elle utilise ses doigts pour presser sur le matelas, pour s'aider à se redresser, mais ça étire et tire sur les sutures dans ses paumes et ça la fait haleter contre une autre vague de nausée. Elle doit fermer les yeux contre l'oscillation dans sa tête.

"Laissez-moi réessayer," demande-t-elle, sa voix craquant à cause de l'absence d'utilisation.

Il lui porte une nouvelle fois la tasse à la bouche. Dany écarte les lèvres, la nausée montant déjà avec l'odeur salée, et il penche la tasse pour que du bouillon bouillant, tellement épais que c'est presque gélatineux, se déverse dans la bouche de Dany. Elle sert les poings en luttant pour l'avaler et le garder, et c'est une erreur: elle s'étrangle sur un cri de douleur, recrachant du bouillon sur toute la couverture, commençant à avoir des vertiges en toussant.

A nouveau, elle se redresse. A nouveau, elle leur dit de la laisser essayer une fois encore. Cette fois, elle a des larmes dans les yeux en avalant une gorgée, et elle doit tourner le visage et presser fort sa bouche contre son épaule pour s'empêcher de la faire remonter. C'est la chose la plus infecte qu'elle a jamais goûtée — pire que le cœur d'étalon cru qu'elle a dévoré au _dosh khaleen. _Ou peut-être que c'est juste qu'elle est tellement en souffrance que tout lui donnerait envie de vomir.

Elle se force à prendre une autre gorgée, et une autre et une autre. Elle doit s'arrêter toutes les deux gorgées pour haleter le temps que l'envie de remettre passe. Ca n'aide pas que la pression dans le bas de son corps revient, contractante et puissante. Elle détourne son visage de la tasse lorsque ça la submerge, respirant en attendant que ça passe, sa main blessée cherchant son ventre. Elle presse seulement avec ses doigts, apprenant comment éviter de presser sa paume contre quoi que ce soit, et elle n'est pas surprise de sentir la tension de son ventre. Elle n'a aucune idée depuis combien de temps ça dure. Elle n'a même aucune idée de combien de temps elle était inconsciente. Mais elle sait qu'elle sera en danger si elle ne peut pas reprendre des forces. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est possible.

_Est-ce qu'il l'avait prévu? _se demande Dany. _Est-ce qu'il a fait en sorte que ça se produise, d'une manière ou d'une autre?_

Elle se demandait depuis des jours maintenant si le bébé allait venir prématurément, mais elle espérait et priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'est trop tôt, trop tôt d'au moins un tour de lune et demi. Mais son corps semblait différent récemment. Elle pouvait sentir la tête de Lyaella se coincer bas dans son bassin, et peu importe comme elle l'amadouait avec de calmes demandes en Valyrien ou de douces pressions contre son ventre, elle ne voulait pas bouger de cette position avec la tête en bas. La pression sur ses hanches et le bas de son dos était devenue insupportable et rien de ce qu'elle mangeait ne lui convenait. Elle s'était dit que Lyaella était juste lourde, mais elle avait su instinctivement que ce n'était pas ça. Dans quelle mesure est-ce de la faute de son corps et dans quelle mesure est-ce que ça vient de l'influence extérieure de Lord Freuxsanglant? Son stress, sans aucun doute, y a contribué, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le stress qu'il a infligé à son corps avec ses nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat contre Lyaella. _Si Lyaella meure,_ pense-t-elle, _ce sera tout autant de sa faute que de la mienne._

Elle avale le reste du bouillon, devenant de plus en plus bouleversée avec chaque instant qui passe, mais elle ne peut pas perdre de temps sur des larmes. Elle doit être forte maintenant.

"Je veux me lever pour marcher," dit-elle à Jon.

"Là tout de suite?" demande Jon, horrifié. Il regarde le mestre.

"Vous êtes trop faible, Votre Grâce. Vous avez perdu tellement de sang. Vous pourriez tomber," dit le mestre. "Prenez plus de bouillon, et puis peut-être."

La dernière chose qu'elle veut, c'est encore plus de ce satané bouillon. Elle n'est toujours pas certaine qu'elle pourra garder ce qu'elle a bu. Mais elle acquiesce. Jon tient la tasse contre ses lèvres cette fois pendant que le mestre défait les bandages serrés autour de ses mains pour examiner les blessures. Dany ne veut pas regarder: elle garde les yeux fermés, communiquant à Jon quand elle est prête pour qu'il incline à nouveau la tasse en touchant ses orteils contre sa jambe.

Le mestre est silencieux en travaillant sur ses mains. Ses soins les font palpiter sans cesse et elle peut sentir le début d'un endolorissement profond, douloureux, juste en-dessous de la pulsation. Ca prend beaucoup de temps. Dany peut dire que c'est sérieux de par la façon dont la tasse commence à trembler dans les mains de Jon à chaque fois qu'il baisse les yeux. Quand elle a presque fini la tasse, un peu de bouillon éclabousse à cause du tremblement de la main de Jon, atterrissant sur le ventre de Dany. Quand il tend le bras pour l'essuyer, il se fige, sa main s'aplatissant immédiatement sur son ventre.

Dany ne le regarde pas, ses yeux sont déjà fermés tandis que la tension qu'il sent sous sa main déferle sur elle. Elle ne sait pas s'il réalise ce que ça signifie que son ventre soit tendu comme un tambour sous sa main, mais il peut certainement dire que la sensation est différente. Elle respire lentement, attendant que ça redescende, repensant à cette douce obscurité. _Si Freuxsanglant essaye de venir dans mon esprit maintenant, _pense-t-elle, _il s'en ira. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. _Ca la pousse à accrocher davantage son esprit à la douleur, à la savourer, à s'appuyer dessus. Ca la protège. Ca protège Lyaella.

"Dany."

Sa voix est urgente, en détresse. Le cœur de Dany en tremble. Elle ouvre les yeux une fois que la contraction est passée et croise son regard. Il a l'air brisé.

"Je veux marcher," lui dit-elle à nouveau, essayant de garder son sang-froid. Elle ne peut pas craquer maintenant. "Je dois me lever pour marcher."

Il regarde Mestre Olken et puis de nouveau Dany. Dany ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas le dire au mestre. Elle pense que c'est peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'il essayera de la garder dans ce lit et absolument tout en elle lui dit qu'elle mourra si elle y reste. _Je dois reprendre ma force. Je dois marcher, __pense-t-elle en boucle_. Elle pense aux femmes Dothraki qui chevauchent leurs montures jusqu'au moment où elles expulsent leurs enfants de leurs corps, les _khals _qui ne doivent jamais tomber de leurs chevaux. _Je dois continuer. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter. S'arrêter, c'est mourir. _

Après avoir terminé sa deuxième tasse de bouillon et que le mestre ait fini de s'occuper de ses mains, elle accroche ses mollets sur le bord du lit et utilise ses jambes pour se tirer au bord. Jon se lève et lui tend les mains et elle place presque la sienne dedans. Mais il lui attrape gentiment les avant-bras à la place, la tirant sur ses pieds.

Immédiatement, elle est tellement prise de vertige qu'elle titube. Les mains de Jon, toujours sur ses avant-bras, se resserrent quand il lui fait garder l'équilibre.

"Rassieds-toi," implore-t-il.

Elle secoue la tête. Ce mouvement fait vaciller sa vision et monter sa nausée.

"Il me faut juste un moment." Elle ne sait pas si c'est vrai, mais elle essaye quand même. Elle s'appuie contre Jon et respire, luttant contre la nausée et l'étourdissement. Il enroule son bras autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement et elle en est contente. Ses premiers pas lui donnent l'impression de glisser et, le temps qu'ils arrivent à la porte de leur chambre — la même porte à laquelle Jon a autrefois frappé au milieu de la nuit — elle est tellement épuisée que ses jambes tremblent. Mais elle continue, marchant sur des jambes qui semblent lourdes et ramollies, son cœur battant étrangement la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il semble à la fois rapide et lent.

"Jusqu'où tu veux marcher?" demande Jon. "Tu dois dire au mestre pour ton ventre. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude."

"Il ne pourra rien y faire. C'est le moment," lui dit Dany.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le corridor, le son tellement puissant qu'il fait vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dany entend la pluie torrentielle commencer à se mêler au rugissement des grands vents. Le sol remue sous ses pieds tandis que le bateau tangue; si elle n'avait pas le bras de Jon autour de sa taille, elle est certaine qu'elle serait par terre.

"Ca ne peut pas être le moment," entend-elle Jon dire. Implorer, vraiment. "Il est trop tôt. Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose d'autre…"

"Ce n'est pas autre chose," lui dit fermement Dany. "C'est le moment. Peut-être que j'arriverai à Peyredragon, peut-être que je n'y arriverai pas. Mais elle arrive." Elle trébuche contre Jon lorsque le bateau se balance à nouveau. Il l'agrippe plus fort. "J'aimerais voir Arya et Ver Gris avant que—"

Elle s'arrête. Jon détourne les yeux d'elle, sa gorge convulsant tandis qu'il déglutit avec difficulté.

"Marchons jusqu'à eux," finit Dany. Elle a l'impression de s'accrocher à une sorte de source de force intérieure avec tout ce qu'elle a; ça lui fait tenir le coup, la garde concentrée. Elle pense que cette source doit être son amour pour Lyaella. Elle sait qu'elle ne quittera pas ce bateau en vie. Pas après tout le sang qu'elle a déjà perdu. Mais Lyaella le peut encore.

"On va les faire venir à nous. Il faut qu'on rentre. Le temps ne fera que s'empirer avant de s'améliorer."

Elle commence à discuter, mais le tonnerre retentit à travers le vacarme de la tempête, tellement fort que ça fait douloureusement gonfler ses tympans. Il y a un bruit fort de tumulte et puis Jon et elle tombent tous deux contre le mur du couloir, le sol se soulevant sous eux. Même si elle n'était pas faible, elle ne pourrait pas marcher là-dedans.

"D'accord," cède-t-elle. Sa main droite palpite encore plus; elle l'a cognée contre le mur quand ils sont tombés et, quand elle baisse les yeux sur son bandage, le blanc éclatant est plein de sang. Elle commence à avoir tellement la tête qui tourne qu'elle ne parvient pas à différencier le sol du plafond parfois; sa vision se déforme et s'inverse, sa tête donne l'impression d'être prise dans les vagues.

Ils se tournent pour retourner dans leur chambre. Dany est à mi-chemin quand elle sent du liquide dégouliner lentement le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Jon et elle s'arrêtent lorsque le bateau devient à nouveau instable et Dany baisse le bras, ses doigts tremblants, et touche l'humidité. Sa main revient luisante, mais ce n'est pas du sang. Ca continue de s'égoutter d'elle, laissant une petite flaque en-dessous d'elle, mais elle ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Jon et elle échangent un long regard, tous les deux appuyés contre le mur du couloir tandis que le bateau tangue une nouvelle fois sur le côté, se tenant ensemble dans le fluide de son utérus. Elle pose ses mains sur son ventre. Elle se fiche de la douleur dans ses mains — rapidement, les sensations dans sa moitié inférieure sont plus intenses. Le supplice dans ses mains disparait entièrement.

"Dany…on doit retourner au lit." Elle le sent lui attraper les poignets. "Et tu as arraché certaines de tes sutures — allez."

Elle le laisse la traîner à moitié vers leur chambre, titubant sur des jambes trop faibles pour bouger. La crampe douloureuse est plus forte cette fois et dure plus longtemps que la précédente, mais elle se retrouve à penser que sa faiblesse est pire. Elle prendrait cette douleur un millier de fois si elle pouvait à nouveau se sentir forte. Si elle pouvait se tenir debout, si le battement de son cœur ne semblait pas si _anormal (_lentrapide, il tremble dans sa poitrine, comme des ailes battant rapidement et puis s'arrêtant de manière erratique). Si elle n'avait pas autant la tête qui tourne.

"Elle est en plein travail," dit Jon à Mestre Olken, la panique imprégnant chaque mot. "Que fait-on?"

Dany dérive un moment, l'obscurité l'appelant. Elle sent le mestre lui toucher le ventre. Ca semble très lointain, comme si elle n'était même plus dans son corps.

"Amenez-la sur le lit," dit-il, mais il a l'air grave. Sait-il ce que Dany sait? Sait-il qu'il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire? Elle est morte à la seconde où elle a coupé ses mains sur cette épée. Elle est morte à la seconde où Lord Freuxsanglant lui a pris le sang dont elle aurait besoin pour s'en sortir. Sa seule bénédiction est qu'elle s'est arrêtée par elle-même, d'une façon ou d'une autre — elle a su. Elle s'est empêchée de transpercer son enfant. Maintenant, elle doit faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour que ça compte pour quelque chose. Elle doit mettre Lyaella au monde en vie — elle le doit. Elle le doit. Elle le doit. Ou alors à quoi est-ce que tout ça a servi? Elle ne peut pas le laisser gagner. Elle ne peut pas. Elle doit… elle doit… elle doit...

_Voler, _pense-t-elle, le mot lui brûlant les pensées, comme une comète rouge dans un ciel sombre. Et elle vole. Elle sent le vent la fouetter, lui caresser ses puissantes ailes noires, et elle observe le ciel être mangé par de gros nuages sombres. Elle est libre... mais ensuite, elle ne l'est plus. C'est un supplice. Un terrible supplice. Elle n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Ca fait que ses ailes la lâchent durant un instant et elle tombe... mais ensuite elle se ressaisit, slalomant entre les nuages. Quelqu'un la pourchasse dans le ciel, mais il n'a pas de corps, pas d'ailes, pas d'écailles. Pas de feu. Elle vole bas au-dessus du bateau... elle le sent l'agripper. Elle a peur... elle a peur... il a peur...

"Dany, ouvre les yeux," incite Jon.

Elle est sur le lit. Elle ne se souvient pas de s'être assise. Elle suppose que Jon l'y a mise. Depuis combien de temps? Elle n'en est pas certaine. Ca pourrait être quelques secondes. Ca pourrait être quelques heures. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. _Il est beau, _pense-t-elle, ses pensées imprévisibles tandis qu'elles rebondissent dans son esprit, _mais aura-t-il encore l'air heureux un jour?_ Son visage se brouille, ses paupières retombent.

_Je dois continuer. Je dois continuer. _Elle force ses paupières à se relever. Ses yeux veulent rouler dans leur orbite. Elle ne les laisse pas faire.

"J'ai besoin d'eau."

"De l'eau," ordonne immédiatement Jon, bien que Dany ne sait pas bien à qui il parle.

L'intensité qu'elle sent dans son utérus est un point d'ancrage pour ses pensées. Quand elle la submerge à nouveau, ça fait glisser son esprit dans un endroit secret. Comme l'obscurité, ça n'appartient qu'à elle et seulement à elle, mais il ne fait pas noir ici. C'est aussi éclatant que les flammes et Dany pense à tout et n'importe quoi — à toutes des choses qui sont _à elle._ Il n'y a aucune trace des pensées de Lord Freuxsanglant, aucune trace de sa menace. C'est juste elle et son corps et son bébé. _Mais où est-il? Où est-il? _Elle se souvient d'avoir volé au-dessus du bateau avec une vive panique, mais elle ne peut pas voler. Elle n'a pas d'ailes. Tout est flou.

"Voilà de l'eau." C'est la voix d'Arya. Le cœur de Dany tressaute dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait la voir. Elle voulait dire… quoi? Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Mais elle laisse Arya tenir la tasse d'eau contre ses lèvres et elle la sirote lentement. On dirait que de la glace lui glisse le long de la gorge. Quand elle a fini, elle rencontre les yeux sombres d'Arya — les yeux de Jon, les yeux de Lyanna, peut-être aussi les yeux de Lyaella. "Arya…"

"Tu t'en sors bien," lui dit Arya avec fermeté, la mâchoire serrée. Dany comprend: elle ne veut pas d'adieux, elle n'accepte pas des adieux et elle ne les entendra pas.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Sa voix est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle a peur. Où est Lord Freuxsanglant? Elle craint qu'il viendra dans son esprit dès qu'elle tiendra son bébé dans ses bras. Il lui a déjà montré des visions d'elle en train de lui tordre le cou, de la jeter par la fenêtre, de la maintenir sous l'eau dans une baignoire. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas. _Je dois continuer._ "Tu te souviens?"

Arya se lève. Elle tourne le dos à Dany, reposant la tasse sur la table de chevet. Dany voit ses épaules trembler un instant, mais elle les contrôle. "Evidemment que je me souviens."

Dany tourne la tête sur le côté, cherchant Jon. Ce simple mouvement provoque un tel vertige qu'elle doit fermer les yeux. Par bonheur, elle sent sa main se poser sur le côté de son cou. Il lui caresse doucement la peau avec le pouce. Juste à côté d'elle. Au moins elle l'a avec elle. Au moins ils sont ensemble.

"N'oublie pas," supplie Dany pour Arya. _Je t'aime, _a-t-elle envie de lui dire, mais ça ressemblerait trop à un adieu et elle ne veut pas la blesser. "Tu veux bien aussi t'asseoir avec moi?" Pour Dany, cette demande est la même chose que _Je t'aime_. _Reste avec moi, _ça signifie. _Reste ici avec moi et avec Jon. Tu es ma famille aussi. Nous contre ça — contre tout. Là maintenant, nous sommes les trois têtes du dragon. Comme Aegon et ses sœurs — mais nous n'allons pas conquérir _ceci_. Pas cette fois._

Elle regarde Arya s'approcher, mais ses yeux se referment peu de temps après. Elle peut sentir Arya et Jon de chaque côté d'elle pendant un moment, la main de Jon sur sa jambe et celle d'Arya sur son avant-bras, mais ensuite elle ne les sent plus. C'est juste elle et son corps à nouveau: rien d'autre. Et elle le savoure. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça n'a plus été juste elle et son corps — que les seules pensées qu'elle entend sont les siennes? Que les seules sensations qui la consument sont celles qui viennent d'elle, qui lui appartiennent? Elle laisse la douleur l'engloutir. Elle en chevauche la vague, se concentrant dessus et sur la douce obscurité dans les confins de son esprit épuisé. _Je vais venir vers toi_, pense-t-elle en boucle. _Je vais venir vers toi, mais pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite. Je dois continuer d'avancer — Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière. Je suis presque à la maison._

Le processus la consume: le temps ne passe pas comme d'habitude, comme il le devrait. Elle ne peut pas dire combien de fois elle chevauche la contraction de son utérus, ses mains lancinantes et faisant jaillir du sang à ses côtés, la tête tellement légère qu'elle pourrait flotter sur ses épaules. Elle ne peut pas dire combien de temps passe. Elle ne sait pas, mais elle est reconnaissante pour chaque instant. _Je vais pouvoir mourir en étant moi, _pense-t-elle à plusieurs reprises, la pensée teintée de soulagement. _Je vais pouvoir mourir à l'intérieur de mon propre corps, dans mon propre esprit, et Lord Freuxsanglant ne sera pas là. _Elle n'a jamais imaginé qu'elle trouverait autant de répit dans la douleur. Jamais imaginé qu'elle serait ravie de chaque montée puissante du supplice.

"Comment te sens-tu?" La voix de Jon donne l'impression qu'il est de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais elle peut le sentir juste à côté d'elle, sa main sur le côté de son ventre tendu. Elle est sur le côté, ses genoux relevés aussi haut qu'ils peuvent aller, mais elle ne se souvient pas de s'être retournée. Elle est fortement pressée, un instant puissant dans le temps où elle n'entend rien, ne sent rien, ne voit rien, et puis l'oppression se déroule petit à petit. Ca dure plus longtemps qu'avant. Elle est à bout de souffle quand ça la relâche, son visage humide de transpiration, ses cheveux en bataille autour d'elle. Elle tend aveuglément le bras derrière elle, touchant Jon avec le bout frémissant de ses doigts. Elle le sent se rapprocher en réponse.

"Je vais bien," dit-elle, se concentrant sur la sensation de son corps qui s'enroule autour du sien, sa main qui se presse contre le côté de son ventre, le son lointain du vent et de la pluie. "Ca va. C'est bon."

S'il doute de cette affirmation, il ne la conteste pas. Il se contente de la serrer fort comme s'il s'attendait à ce quelqu'un vienne l'emmener de forcer, la pression de sa poigne presque aussi intense que ses contractions. Comme ces contractions, ça emmène son esprit dans un lieu sûr. Lorsqu'il lui embrasse la nuque, son souffle glissant sur sa peau de façon instable, Dany pense qu'il comprend peut-être enfin ce qui a déjà commencé, ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas défaire. Mais elle l'aime trop pour l'aborder.

"Du thé? De l'eau?" demande-t-il, souhaitant clairement désespérément aider.

Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'elle pourra garder quoi que ce soit, mais elle acquiesce. Elle peut au moins essayer.

Il l'aide à se redresser et Arya lui apporte son préféré. Du thé à la menthe froid. Le genre qu'elles partageaient durant leurs leçons d'épée quotidiennes et, plus tard, leurs leçons de poignard. Dany le sirote prudemment, buvant lentement, laissant la fraicheur de la menthe glacer lentement sa gorge en descendant.

"Quand on arrivera à Peyredragon," dit Arya, sa voix ferme, "on trouvera les œufs de dragon et tu les feras éclore, et on se vengera de la Corneille à Trois Yeux pour ce qu'il a fait à tes mains. Ce qu'il t'a fait."

Cet espoir n'est rien d'autre qu'une charmante histoire, le genre qu'on peut raconter aux enfants pour qu'ils gardent le moral, mais Daenerys n'est pas certaine qu'Arya le réalise. Si jamais elle retourne de nouveau à Peyredragon, elle ne sera rien d'autre qu'un corps.

Elle ne supporte pas de répondre mais, rapidement, ça n'a de toute façon pas d'importance. Elle est avalée toute crue une nouvelle fois. A l'intérieur de cette tranquillité déchirante, elle voit des choses briller derrière ses yeux, des choses vives qui étaient autrefois en forme de flammes. Mais elles passent trop vite pour que Daenerys s'y accroche, trop vite pour qu'elle comprenne.

Cette fois, ça tire en longueur plus longtemps qu'elle a jamais imaginé que ça serait possible. Elle se tord, luttant pour se redresser, pour se pencher en avant. Elle pense que ça pourrait aider. Elle presse fort ses mains contre le matelas, indifférente au déchirement brutal qu'elle sent dans ses blessures, et se plie en deux autant qu'elle le peut, soufflant avec la pression. La main de Jon est légère sur sa colonne, lui frottant le dos, mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien être à moitié engourdie.

Cette fois, quand ça passe, elle retombe contre les oreillers, le corps tremblant. De la sueur la recouvre, faisant coller sa robe de nuit tâchée de sang à sa peau. Elle a froid, mais elle est en feu. Elle ne sait pas quoi traiter en premier. Après s'être couchée là, son cœur battant si vite que c'est comme une palpitation continue, elle se force à se redresser pour siroter le verre d'eau que le mestre lui apporte. Elle boit autant qu'elle peut supporter et puis elle détourner la tête. Le mestre se renfrogne fortement en reposant la tasse sur la table de chevet.

"Là," entend-elle Arya dire doucement et, un moment plus tard, elle sent un tiraillement sur son cuir chevelu tandis qu'Arya lui coiffe ses cheveux en bataille. C'est réconfortant malgré les résistances et les coups à chaque nœud. Dany sent la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher. Elle s'appuie contre Jon et ferme les yeux, son rythme cardiaque devenant plus calme qu'il ne l'est depuis ce qui semble être des heures et des heures. Jon prend un tissu chaud, humide, et lui nettoie le sang des doigts, des paumes, des poignets, des bras. Elle entend le mestre approcher et demander pour recoudre sa paume gauche, mais ce n'est pas encore désagréable et Dany ne veut personne d'autre avec elle tout de suite qu'Arya et Jon. Elle ne veut pas être triturée. Elle veut juste être aimée. Elle le ressent avec tellement d'intensité que Jon peut le sentir, d'une façon ou d'une autre: il dit au mestre de revenir plus tard pour réparer ces sutures, qu'elle se repose. _Nous vous ferons appeler, _dit-il fermement au mestre. Il embrasse gentiment la paume de Dany, ses lèvres un léger murmure au-dessus de sa blessure. Juste assez pour chatouiller, pas assez pour faire mal. Son sang lui oint les lèvres, il le remarque à peine. _Nous prenons soin d'elle._

_Oui, _pense Dany, les yeux sur le visage de Jon, sa voix autoritaire les encerclant, certaine de l'avoir jamais autant aimé. _Ils prennent soin de moi. Laissez-les. _Alors qu'Arya ôte les nattes moites de ses cheveux et que Jon essuie la sueur dans son cou, elle a l'impression d'être remise en état. Et, durant une seconde, ça lui donne de l'espoir; elle s'imagine pouvoir conquérir ceci. Mais elle sait qu'il n'y a aucun raccommodage possible ici.

"Je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine, mais je peux faire une seule tresse," offre Arya.

Dany s'appuie davantage contre Jon. Il la maintient redressée maintenant. Elle a une pensée brève, terrible: _pourront-ils me brûler? Pourront-ils me mettre correctement au repos? Je ne brûle pas. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi? _

"Une tresse. Oui," dit-elle à Arya, le cœur lourd. Si elle doit pourrir, que sa victoire soit avec elle.

Les mains de Arya sont douces en torsadant ses cheveux en une longue tresse lourde. Jon sort un pot d'huile de rose à la lavande musquée de la table de chevet et plonge son doigt dedans, son regard fusionnant avec celui de Dany pendant qu'il lui applique sur des lèvres craquelées. Le parfum lui fait penser aux bains qu'ils prenaient ensemble. Elle se sent réchauffée.

Son corps dévore à nouveau son esprit peu après, et ça continue encore. Et encore. Et encore. Les tempêtes commencent et s'arrêtent, commencent et s'arrêtent. A un moment, étourdie et désorientée, Dany devient convaincue que les tempêtes sont reliées à son utérus. _Une tempête s'arrête et une autre commence. Une contraction s'arrête et une autre commence. Elles deviennent toutes deux plus fortes, elles se rapprochent toutes les deux. Elles ravagent toutes les deux._ Dans sa confusion, Dany ne peut plus dire quelle heure du jour il est, s'il fait noir à l'extérieur de la fenêtre parce que c'est la nuit ou noir à cause des nuages. Pourtant ce n'est rien, elle n'a pas peur: il y a des moments entre chaque épisode de douleur où elle peut appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Arya et enrouler ses jambes avec celles de Jon. Des moments où, entre des épisodes de haut-le-cœur et des moments de confusion, elle peut leur parler. Ils ne parlent de rien, mais ça représente tout pour elle. L'espièglerie d'Arya quand elle était petite — les histoires d'enfance préférées de Jon — la maison avec la porte rouge et le citronnier — des histoires de la série d'aventures de Bran — des murmures sur comment était Sansa quand elle était pleine d'espoir et sincère — des moments où Dany avait cru que Viserys l'aimait véritablement, des moments où elle l'aimait véritablement — la cruauté de Lady Catelyn envers Jon — la loyauté et l'amour indéfectibles de Ned Stark — l'obscurité dans laquelle était Jon avant d'être ramené à la vie—

Elle s'accroche à chacun des mots qu'ils disent et elle sait qu'ils se raccrochent aux siens. Ce sont les choses qu'elle prendra avec elle vers l'obscurité. C'est plus qu'assez. C'est plus que ce qu'elle a jamais eu auparavant. C'est de l'amour.

La douleur tordante l'agrippe de nouveau, plus forte cette fois, quand elle entend un mot, probablement le seul mot qui pouvait ramener son esprit de l'endroit tranquille dans lequel la douleur l'amène. _Drogon._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" La voix de Jon est brusque. "Comment ça?"

C'est Ver Gris qui répond. "Il semble presque se battre contre lui-même. Il est en détresse."

_Où est Lord Freuxsanglant? _A-t-elle demandé, encore et encore. Maintenant elle sait. Il ne la tourmentait pas parce qu'il était occupé autre part. Elle veut regarder Jon et Arya et leur demander s'ils comprennent ce qui est en train de se passer, mais elle n'arrive pas à faire sortir les mots à travers ses halètements peinés. Chaque halètement se rapproche plus d'un gémissement maintenant, et Dany relève ses genoux et essaye de les agripper, pensant que ça aidera, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à calmer sa douleur, mais elle oublie ses mains. En fléchissant ses paumes, elle sent le sang jaillir sur ses genoux.

"Vous devez arrêter!" entend-elle s'écrier le mestre. Il a l'air angoissé. _Arrêter quoi? Arrêter quoi? Je ne peux rien arrêter de tout ça. Rien du tout._

Elle sent à peine l'aiguille pendant qu'il recoud une partie de sa main droite. Elle regarde Jon. La nausée escalade dans sa gorge tellement vite qu'elle a à peine le temps de tourner le visage sur le côté. Cette fois, quand elle remet, absolument rien ne sort. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher — elle vomit jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son dos lui fassent mal avec l'effort physique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pression douloureuse commencer à se former dans son aine.

Elle regarde à nouveau Jon. Il bouge, allant du coin supérieur gauche de sa vision, se retournant dans le coin inférieur droit. Elle ne peut pas le suivre; ça la rend malade, donc elle ferme à nouveau les yeux.

"Drogon," dit-elle avec urgence. Durant un instant, elle voit la mer, les vagues furieuses et déchainées. Elle sent le tourment de Drogon, sa peur. Il le combat. Mais Dany sait mieux que personne qu'on ne peut combattre Lord Freuxsanglant qu'un certain temps avant qu'il ne gagne.

"Je sais."

Son corps submerge son esprit une nouvelle fois. _Lève-toi, _se dit-elle. _Tu dois te lever. Tu dois te lever. _Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ses jambes se contractent et la douleur est différente maintenant. C'est plus bas, c'est plus fort, c'est une pression qui la fait pousser sans qu'elle pense consciemment à le faire. _Je dois me lever. Je dois me lever… Je dois voler..._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Elle ignore Arya, ayant du mal à se glisser sur le bord du lit à cause de ses vertiges et de sa faiblesse. Elle s'agrippe le ventre et se plie en deux, haletante. Personne ne prend la peine d'essayer de la réprimander d'utiliser ses mains.

"Je dois y aller. Je dois me lever," dit-elle. La douleur est énorme — c'est une chose physique, quelque chose qu'elle pense pouvoir expulser. Son corps en a envie — il lui dit quoi faire et rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

"Quoi?! Aller où?! Tu ne vas pas aller voir Drogon! Jon, empêches-la!"

Elle pose ses pieds par terre. Le mestre lui dit de retourner dans le lit et Jon aussi, mais c'est elle et c'est son corps. C'est eux. Et ils ne savent pas ce dont elle a besoin comme elle. Elle sait quoi faire — elle a toujours su.

"Dany—"

Elle se dégage de la main retenante de Jon.

"Je dois me lever, je le dois, je le dois, je le dois!" Les mots sortent coincés entre deux grognements, implorants. _Je t'en prie, comprends. Je t'en prie, sais. Je t'en prie._

Elle sent Jon lui prendre les coudes et elle a peur qu'il va la traîner jusqu'au lit. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il l'aide plutôt à se lever, la tenant droite tandis que ses jambes tremblent tellement fort sous elle qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer.

Elle sent un soulagement momentané. Jon porte presque chaque gramme de son poids mais, malgré sa faiblesse, c'est dont elle avait besoin. Elle laisse ses genoux se pliés un peu et, cette fois, quand la douleur revient, elle choisit de pousser avec.

"Non, non, pas encore, pas là!" dit le mestre. Il lui attrape le bras. "Ce n'est pas le moment! Retournez dans le lit!"

"Non!" dit Dany. _C'est la bonne décision. C'est la bonne décision._

Il tire sur son bras. "Vous devez vous recoucher, vous n'êtes pas assez forte—"

"Ne la touchez plus!" dit Jon d'une voix tonitruante. Il resserre ses mains sur ses bras, acceptant plus de poids tandis qu'elle s'appuie davantage sur lui. "C'est ce qu'elle veut — Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber! Allez chercher les sages-femmes! Maintenant!"

_J'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de ça. _Chaque fois qu'elle pousse, ça lui donne l'impression de ramasser la vaste douleur et de la pousser dans un entonnoir, la localisant, la contrôlant. Elle ne pourrait s'arrêter même si le mestre se mettait à genoux pour la supplier de le faire. Elle ne peut pas garder les yeux ouverts et elle est tellement faible qu'elle ne sent plus du tout sa peur. Elle peut seulement légèrement sentir l'endroit où les mains de Jon sont en contact avec ses bras mais, même ça est estompé. _Lyaella sait quoi faire aussi, _pense Dany et son cœur se gonfle d'amour. _Déjà maintenant. Déjà maintenant._

Elle est tellement absorbée par son corps que les cris qui déchirent soudainement l'air ressemblent à quelque chose venant d'un souvenir. Ils sont distants, faibles. Son pouls s'est entassé dans ses oreilles, rendant tous les autres sons pas beaucoup plus forts qu'un chuchotement étouffé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?!" s'écrie Arya.

Dany sent de la fumée. Elle entend un son rugissant tonner par-dessus le vent qui hurle. _Arrête de pousser, _pense-t-elle et elle arrête. La douleur avec laquelle elle travaille est passée durant un bref instant. Elle essaye de porter un peu de son poids pour que Jon n'ait pas à le faire, mais elle est trop dans le cirage pour se soulever plus haut qu'un cheveu. Elle palpite partout. Elle a l'impression qu'_elle _est en train de brûler. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi chaud. De la sueur coule plus maintenant qu'elle ne coulait sous le soleil d'Essos. Etre debout dans les flammes était bien loin de ça.

Elle entend plus de cris — ou peut-être que c'est elle. Elle pousse à nouveau, suivant l'appel de la douleur. La discussion paniquée de Jon et Arya semble tellement lointaine qu'elle est inintelligible. Elle pense entendre Ver Gris à un moment donné, mais elle n'en est pas certaine. Cris — fracas — tonnerre — pleurs —

"Dany," murmure Jon avec urgence. Il tremble derrière elle. "Quelque chose ne va pas chez Drogon. Il essaye de brûler la mer. Il crache du feu partout."

Elle s'affaisse contre lui, transpirante, haletante. Elle essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais tout est incliné sur le côté. Elle les referme rapidement avant de vomir à nouveau. "Je sais."

Derrière ses paupières fermées, elle est là avec Drogon (avec Freuxsanglant). Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'a jamais quitté. Elle sent son tourment, sa confusion, sa terreur. _Brûle-les tous, _ordonne Lord Freuxsanglant, mais Drogon le combat. Dany voit la splendeur de son feu lorsqu'il embrase les vagues ballotées par la tempête autour d'eux, ne touchant jamais le navire, ne faisant jamais plus que se transformer en fumée quand la pluie et l'eau de mer saisissent sa chaleur. Et Lord Freuxsanglant est en colère. Sa fureur remplit Dany mais elle n'en retire que de la force.

"Il va détruire le navire," dit quelqu'un à Jon. On dirait que ça vient de très loin. Le battement de son cœur résonne tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle ne peut pas dire qui a parlé. "Il t'écoutera. Peut-être que te voir le sortira de sa folie. On va rester avec elle."

Sa force laisse place à la terreur en entendant ces mots. Elle s'affale, tombant presque à terre. Jon la hisse à nouveau sur pied.

"Je t'en prie non," pleure-t-elle. Sa voix ne ressemble même pas à la sienne. "Je t'en prie non!"

_Je ne peux pas rester debout. Je dois être debout. Je ne peux pas rester debout. J'ai besoin de toi ici pour prendre Lyaella. J'ai besoin de toi ici.__ Tu as dit que tu serais là. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que moi et toi. _

"Quoi?" demande Jon, sa voix étranglée par la panique. "Non, quoi, Dany? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

_Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas. _Elle tend aveuglément la main derrière elle, essayant de toucher Jon quelque part, n'importe où — il ne peut pas s'en aller — elle a simplement besoin de lui — ils peuvent le faire ensemble — "Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas!" _C'est ce qu'il veut. C'est ce que Freuxsanglant veut. Il veut que je sois seule avec Lyaella. Il veut que je sois sans _toi. _C'est ce qu'il veut. _"Drogon ne va pas —Drogon est—" elle s'interrompt, ses mots se transformant en un grognement. En retombant dans les puissantes sensations qui la pressent (_espritcorpsâme, espritcorpsâme, espritcorpsâme_, pense-t-elle, par série de trois), elle pense pouvoir voir à travers les yeux de Drogon durant un instant. A travers les yeux de Freuxsanglant. Mais ensuite elle pousse à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et du soulagement la traverse. Ca fait tellement du bien de faire ça —c'est tellement juste— que tout le reste s'évapore.

Pourtant, par-delà le rugissement dans ses oreilles, au loin, elle entend Jon. Elle l'entend toujours.

"Je ne m'en vais pas. Je ne pars pas," lui promet Jon. Ses lèvres se pressent fort sur le sommet de sa tête. Il l'agrippe seulement plus fort et Dany ne s'est jamais sentie plus soulagée. _Laissez-moi être avec lui, _pense-t-elle, la pensée désespérée et douloureuse. Ca fait plus mal que ses mains, plus que son bassin, plus que son dos. _Laissez-moi ne pas être seule. Laissez-moi me sentir en sécurité. Laissez Lyaella être en sécurité. Laissez-la être avec lui. _

Quelqu'un se dispute avec lui sur le fait de rester sous le pont. Une autre voix intervient, une nouvelle, et ils sont inquiets à propos de quelque chose qui vient de se passer avec le mestre. Quoi? Quand? Dany ne sait pas. Dany s'en fiche. Tout son monde devient ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle s'appuie encore plus contre Jon, reconnaissante pour sa force, lui faisant confiance pour porter chaque gramme de son corps. Lui faisant confiance d'une façon dont elle n'a jamais fait confiance à personne auparavant. Plus elle s'appuie contre lui, plus il devient solide. Cette fois, quand elle pousse, c'est suffisamment difficile pour que de la lumière explose derrière ses yeux, et sa tête toute entière palpite avec la pression de son pouls. Elle entend un bruit aigu qui doit venir d'elle et elle sent une brûlure vive entre ses jambes.

"—dois! Il va tous nous brûler"

Le temps semble s'épaissir et ralentir. Délirante, étourdie, Dany remarque les choses moindres : le cœur de Jon qui cogne tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle le sent clairement contre son dos. Le son d'Arya récitant quelque chose entre ses dents — une chanson? Une prière? De lointains hurlements de peur, Drogon qui rugit. Et le tonnerre... sa fureur tonitruante agrippe l'air de la nuit presque aussi violemment que l'utérus de Dany se contracte en elle.

"Laisse-le, alors," entend-elle Jon dire, ses paroles débordant de foudres. "Dany ne brûle pas."

_Mais je brûle maintenant, _a-t-elle envie de dire. Elle baisse le bras pour toucher les flammes qu'elle sent, mais ce ne sont pas du tout des flammes. Entre ses jambes, elle sent le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

"Tout le monde brûlera! Toi y compris! Lord Freuxsanglant a déjà fait sauter le mestre par-dessus bord, il a rendu les sages-femmes trop malades pour marcher — que crois-tu qu'il fera pour saboter Daenerys et Lyaella une fois qu'il aura le plein contrôle d'un _dragon_?!"

Ca devrait l'effrayer, mais les mots ne peuvent simplement pas l'atteindre. Rien ne peut surpasser l'importance de ce qui se passe dans son corps, en cet instant. Dany lève le bras, touchant faiblement la main de Jon là où elle est agrippée autour de son avant-bras. Son contact laisse du sang derrière elle; elle ne sait pas quand ça s'est produit, mais ses sutures se sont de nouveau arrachées et du sang coule de sa paume. Durant un instant fou, elle est dévorée par un choc véritable à la vue de son sang: elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui reste encore du sang à perdre.

Elle tire sa main dans la sienne. Ses respirations sont petites et essoufflées, fort rapprochées, et Jon plie un peu les genoux lorsque Dany tire sa main vers le bas, en bas. Elle sent son sang, chaud et poisseux, entre sa paume et le dos de sa main. Elle prend ses doigts et elle les amène entre ses jambes, sur le sommet du crâne de leur bébé. _Princesse Lyaella. C'est là que sa couronne sera posée un jour. Je ne pourrais jamais la voir la porter. _

Il est bouleversé. Elle le sent dans la façon dont sa main tremble, dans la faiblesse soudaine dans sa prise sur elle, dans les larmes qui étranglent ses mots.

"Je t'aime," pleure-t-il. Son cœur se tord dans sa poitrine. Elle ne se rappelle pas de l'avoir déjà entendu aussi ému. Durant un instant, malgré tout, elle se sent puissante.

_Je t'aime aussi. Tellement fort. _Elle n'est pas sûre de si elle le dit ou si elle le pense juste. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce fait est visible dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Ca l'a toujours été. Elle sait que, quand elle ne sera plus là, son amour ne sera jamais remis en question.

Il tient sa main détruite dans la sienne un instant de plus. Sa respiration est presque aussi haletante que la sienne. Ca a commencé ici dans cette pièce et ça va se terminer ici. Etrangement, ça amène un peu de paix à Dany.

Ses jambes tremblent au point de s'effondrer maintenant. Il se redresse, retirant sa main de la sienne, et la maintenant debout, comme il le faisait avant. Elle le sent lui embrasser le coin de la bouche. Ses lèvres sont mouillées de larmes.

Et puis c'est de nouveau juste elle et son corps. C'est différent maintenant — une moitié d'elle a terriblement envie de se précipiter vers l'arrivée — c'est tellement proche — mais son corps lui dit _non_. Elle pousse — arrête. Pousse — arrête. La douleur est brûlante, la pression inimaginable.

Mais son esprit est libre.

Elle voit tout. Durant un instant, elle voit l'ombre du bateau sur lequel ils sont, à peine visible à travers un rideau de pluie d'encre et de vagues houleuses. La mer est en colère, noire, le ciel est d'un noir violacé. Derrière les nuages foncés, la lune n'est rien de plus qu'une faible lueur. Des éclairs illuminent tout, toutes les deux ou trois secondes, entremêlés avec des explosions soudaines de flammes pendant que Drogon brûle tout sauf ce que Freuxsanglant essaye de l'obliger à brûler par la torture. Les flammes se transforment en fumée lorsqu'elles touchent la mer, s'enroulant dans l'air en une spirale aussi sombre que les boucles de Jon. Elle est Drogon. Elle vole — il vole. Elle souffre — il souffre. Il ne va pas le laisser gagner. Il ne va pas le laisser lui faire du mal, à _elle. _Sa mère — la mère de Lyaella—

Elle est elle-même à nouveau et elle est dans la salle du conseil. _"La seule façon de tuer Lord Freuxsanglant est de tuer la forme qu'il habite. Mais il doit l'habiter complètement — il doit avoir sa conscience totalement à l'intérieur de l'esprit de cette créature — et il ne doit pas le voir venir. Il ne doit pas avoir le temps de se retirer et d'aller dans un autre hôte. C'est la seule façon."_

_"Comment peut-on prendre mille yeux et un seul par surprise?"_

_"Eh bien, il faudrait faire ce que l'ennemi veut qu'on fasse. Voilà à quoi ils ne s'attendront pas."_

Elle est assise à côté du corps de Bran Stark, mais ce n'est pas Bran Stark qui parle. _"Quand le soleil se lèvera à l'ouest et se couchera à l'est. Quand les mers s'assécheront et que les montagnes s'envoleront dans le vent comme des feuilles. Quand ton ventre se gonflera à nouveau et que tu porteras un enfant vivant — alors seulement tu seras libérée de moi. Tue-moi — arrache les yeux de mon crâne — et tu sentiras mon regard où que tu ailles aussi longtemps que tu vivras."_

_Aussi longtemps que _je _vivrai_, pense maintenant Dany. _Ca ne sera plus très longtemps._

Elle a un pied dans le présent et un dans le passé. Elle est elle-même dans les deux endroits.

_"Et qu'est-ce qui venait ensuite?" Exige Jon. "Tu lui fais brûler Port-Réal et tous ses innocents— puis quoi?" _

_"Tu connais la réponse de celle-là, Jon," dit la Corneille à Trois Yeux en tskant. "Tu peux y répondre par toi-même."_

_Les mots s'effondrent de ses lèvres, inertes et vides. "Je la tue. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis convaincu de la tuer." _

_"Oui."_

Elle pense à la voix de Jon juste avant qu'ils embarquent sur le navire. _"Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Bran n'arrêtait simplement pas de dire 'Ramsay, Ramsay. Comme Ramsay'. Quelque chose à propos de ses armes — ses chiens. Ses propres armes…"_

_"_S_eul un dragon peut tuer un dragon."_

Lord Freuxsanglant est un dragon, aussi. Et là maintenant— elle est sa plus grande arme contre sa plus grande ennemie. Elle est l'outils qu'il va utiliser pour détruire la Princesse Qui Fût Promise. Elle est le chien de Ramsay, affamée et emprisonnée, prête à festoyer. Elle est sa propre arme à utiliser contre lui.

_Je suis dans ta tête maintenant, _lui a dit Freuxsanglant durant l'une de ses nombreuses nuits de terreur piégée à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. _Tu me vois là devant toi? Je suis aussi profondément dans ta tête que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Nous sommes un._

La clarté est aveuglante, dévorante. Quand elle lâche un pleur, elle ne sait pas bien si c'est à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressent pendant que la tête de son enfant l'étire de force ou de tristesse.

_Je sais quoi faire, _pense-t-elle à nouveau, sa main ensanglantée allant entre ses jambes, prenant doucement le crâne de son bébé dans son creux.

_"Elle," affirme Kinvara. Elle caresse doucement le ventre de Dany. "Mais vous le saviez déjà, Daenerys." _

_"Oui," acquiesce Daenerys. "Je le sais depuis le début." _

_"Vous savez plus de choses que vous ne savez savoir. Ca a toujours été le cas. Et donc vous savez ce qui doit être fait maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Au fond, vous savez." _

Elle sait. Tout comme elle sait que Drogon ne pourra pas tenir Lord Freuxsanglant à distance pour toujours, tout comme elle sait que Lord Freuxsanglant reviendra vers elle après. Aussitôt que sa fille aura glissé hors de son corps, il trouvera son chemin jusqu'à elle. Et une fois qu'il sera là, elle ne pourra plus y penser. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qui va arriver. Elle doit le laisser complètement entrer dans son esprit — et puis elle doit lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Elle ne peut pas le tuer. Mais elle peut se tuer, elle-même, et l'emmener avec elle. Elle peut protéger Lyaella de lui — elle peut la sauver. De plusieurs façons, elle peut se sauver elle-même.

Pendant qu'elle pousse et qu'elle guide sa fille hors de son corps, Jon la maintient debout, ne faiblissant pas une fois dans sa force ni sa stabilité. Bien que le bateau tangue tellement fort que Dany entend des choses tomber des tables et des étagères, il est inébranlable. C'est l'une des dernières bénédictions qu'elle va connaitre. Quand son bébé glisse dans ses mains douloureuses, toute sa force la quitte. Elle s'effondre; quelqu'un, _Arya_, pense Dany, captant l'odeur du bois de cèdre, aide à la soulever, l'empêchant de tomber par terre. Dany utilise toute l'énergie qui lui reste pour tenir fermement son nouveau-né tandis que Jon et Arya l'aident à se mettre sur le lit. Elle regarde fixement sur bébé, agrippée dans ses mains ruinées, sa vision trouble et tremblante. Elle est pleine de sang, glissante, minuscule. Silencieuse.

"Non," s'entend dire Dany. Elle a de nouveau envie de vomir, mais elle la combat. Elle est même trop fatiguée pour lever Lyaella plus près — elle laisse ses mains ensanglantées reposer sur ses genoux, Lyaella toujours serrée dans ses paumes ruinées. Elle tremble tellement que sa prise sur Lyaella glisse presque. Elle sent son cœur tressauté avec terreur. "Prends-la — prends-la —Jon— Je vais la laisser tomber— prends-la—"

Dany parvient à peine à garder les yeux ouverts; sa tête est plus lourde que ce qu'elle peut supporter, trop difficile à garder droite. Elle s'accroche jusqu'à voir les mains de Jon se tendre vers Lyaella, la soulever vers la sécurité. Dany se recouche sur le lit, la tête lui tournant. Ses yeux se ferment. Elle a froid... elle a envie de s'endormir. Elle a envie de dormir. _Pas encore. _

Lyaella est toujours silencieuse. Toujours attachée à Dany par le cordon ombilical. Elle sent un tiraillement au profond d'elle avec chaque pas que Jon fait avec Lyaella. Son cœur bat dans sa gorge maintenant et l'effort que ça lui demande ne serait-ce que pour soulever ses paupières est insupportable, mais elle doit la voir. Elle doit. _Continue… continue… pas encore. Pas encore. Continue..._

"Jon," supplie Dany. Le son des hurlements de Drogon pendant qu'il continue de combattre Lord Freuxsanglant, le tonnerre, la pluie — tout ça est bruyant, mais pour Dany, il fait aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Parce qu'elle n'entend pas Lyaella. "Frotte-lui le dos. Fais-la pleurer. Je t'en prie, Jon, je t'en prie..."

Elle lutte pour soulever ses paupières, mais elle parvient à peine à avoir quelques rapides aperçus de Jon et Lyaella. Ils sont perchés juste à côté d'elle maintenant, mais elle ne peut toujours pas les atteindre. Elle voit la main de Jon frotter vivement le tout petit dos de leur fille. Durant un moment, sa tête dérivant vers la mer, la seule chose à laquelle elle peut penser, c'est comme ses mains sont fortes et énormes en comparaison avec leur tout petit bébé. Comme il est tendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entend Lyaella toussoter et son premier pleur est fort et perçant. Quand Dany relève suffisamment ses paupières pour les regarder à nouveau, elle voit Jon bercer Lyaella contre son torse, ses lèvres pressées contre ses cheveux ensanglantés, ses yeux se fermant avec un soulagement profond et tremblant. Dany laisse enfin ses larmes couler, mais elle n'a même pas l'énergie de sangloter. Elles glissent du coin de ses yeux fermés.

"Tu veux la prendre maintenant?" demande Jon. Il y a une pause importante. "Bons Dieux... tes mains, Dany..." Ses mots sont accentués par la peine. Elle ne peut pas le regarder. Et aucun d'eux ne dit rien sur le sang qui recouvre ses cuisses, la flaque qui ne cesse de grandir sous elle.

"Mets-la sur ma poitrine," dit Dany. Elle abaisse ses doigts frémissants, cherchant l'ourlet de sa robe de nuit imprégnée de sang. Elle a du mal à le relever, ses doigts trop faibles pour attraper assez fermement le tissu. Son cœur tremble dans sa poitrine, ses battements erratiques lui rappellent étrangement une toux faible. A peine là. "Aide-moi. S'il te plait."

_Je dois l'allaiter. Je suis en train de mourir. Elle n'aura personne pour l'allaiter. Je dois... Je dois..._

C'est Arya qui décolle sa robe de ses cuisses pleines de sang, Arya qui utilise le poignard de Dany pour découper le tissu fichu pour que Dany ne doive pas essayer de se redresser pour l'enlever.

"Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose d'autre à mettre," lui dit Arya d'une voix tremblante. "Quelque chose de propre pour quand on arrivera à Pointe-Vive." Elle leur tourne le dos, se dirigeant vers la malle de Dany. Ses pas sont chancelants.

Dany commence à lui dire que ça ne sert à rien, qu'elle ne quittera jamais ce lit, mais ce serait inutile et cruel. Elle laisse Arya faire ce qu'elle doit faire.

Jon installe prudemment Lyaella entre les seins de Dany. Elle utilise chaque fraction de son énergie pour relever son bras. Elle dépose l'une de ses mains sur le dos de Lyaella, son pouce caressant doucement les toutes petites crêtes de sa colonne délicate. Elle sent la toute petite poitrine de Lyaella bouger contre la sienne en respirant. Elle essaye de relever la tête pour lui embrasser les cheveux, mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver l'énergie. Le matelas se renfonce lorsque Jon se penche en avant, prenant l'arrière de la tête de Dany dans sa main, l'aidant à soulever suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse poser ses lèvres sur leur fille. Elle embrasse les cheveux de Lyaella. _Des cheveux comme les miens, _pense-t-elle, son cœur se gonflant. _Comme les femmes qui nous ont précédées. _

Le matelas est tellement trempé de sang qu'il fait un bruit de succion quand Jon se couche à côté d'elle. Son front se presse contre son épaule, ses bras s'enroulent autour d'elle. Il cache son visage contre son bras. Elle sent les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter tandis qu'il essaye de se retenir de pleurer. Elle aimerait qu'il le fasse tant qu'elle est encore là pour le réconforter.

"Elle a mes cheveux," dit Dany. Sa voix est faible mais elle sait que Jon l'entend très bien. "Tu avais raison."

Il se met à pleurer alors, la serrant désespérément contre lui, ses lèvres se pressant contre son bras, son épaule, sa clavicule. Son chagrin pourrait l'engloutir toute entière. Mais ne voit-il pas? S'il y a un meilleur endroit où mourir, Dany ne peut pas le concevoir. Ne peut pas l'imaginer. Elle est ici avec lui, avec Lyaella. Elle est dans le lit dans lequel ils sont tombés amoureux — le lit dans lequel elle vient de faire la connaissance leur fille. Lyaella respire. Elle est en bonne santé. Elle est magnifique. Dany ne peut pas assez la couver du regard: elle examine son tout petit nez, ses fines paupières, ses boucles argentées et ensanglantées collées sur son cuir chevelu. Sa toute petite poitrine, se levant et s'abaissant — son tout petit cœur battant contre celui de Dany. Elle tient sa main délicate dans la sienne. Qui est parfaitement faite. _Elle _est parfaitement faite, de ses cheveux à ses orteils. Il n'y a _rien _de monstrueux chez elle. Pas une seule chose. Et quand Jon aide à la rapprocher du sein droit de Dany, elle le trouve et le prend facilement.

_Elle sait, _pense fièrement Dany, ses yeux brûlant de larmes. _Elle sait comment survivre. Elle survivra à tout. _

_Comme moi. Comme les femmes qui m'ont précédée,_ pense-t-elle à nouveau mais, cette fois, c'est une pensée teintée de tristesse et de peur._ Lord Freuxsanglant ne doit jamais la toucher. Il ne doit jamais la tourmenter comme il l'a fait avec ma mère, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Je dois la protéger. Je n'ai pas pu être protégée. Mais elle peut l'être. Je peux la sauver. Je dois la sauver._

Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle doit faire pour la sauver. Mais à cet instant précis, en lui caressant les cheveux avec des doigts légers et tremblants, elle n'en supporte pas le poids. Elle pense: _comment puis-je la quitter? Comment puis-je la perdre — perdre ceci?_

Le vent hurle. Ca lui fait plus mal au cœur qu'elle n'a mal entre les jambes, plus que les élancements dans ses mains. Elle sait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que Drogon est en train de s'affaiblir. Elle le sent dans la lourde appréhension recroquevillée dans le creux de son ventre, dans l'épuisement qui s'enfile dans son esprit. Comme sa mère, il est en train de perdre. Et une fois qu'il aura perdu, Dany n'aura plus de temps.

Elle a eu envie de ça depuis tellement de temps. Allongée ici maintenant, en se vidant rapidement de son sang, sachant qu'elle va perdre tout qu'elle a jamais voulu, elle a _quand même_ l'impression que son corps a été inondé d'amour. D'un genre parfait. Le genre qu'elle n'a jamais eu de personne. Le genre qu'elle voulait tellement donner à sa fille.

Elle pleure en embrassant les cheveux duveteux de Lyaella, sa main parfaite, son front minuscule. _C'est la seule fois que je l'allaiterai jamais, _dit la partie faible de son esprit. _Une autre femme chantera pour elle le soir. Je ne verrai jamais son sourire. Elle n'entendra jamais _Je t'aime _de mes lèvres._

Sachant ce qui doit être fait ne rend pas la chose facile. Mais sachant qu'elle va mourir de toute façon atténue la douleur, la culpabilité. Elle sait _quoi _faire: elle doit récupérer son poignard, elle doit s'assurer que, une fois que Freuxsanglant sera dans sa tête, elle mourra rapidement, avant qu'il ne puisse espérer s'enfuir. La façon dont elle meure maintenant s'avère trop lente; elle ne peut pas risquer qu'il s'échappe d'elle juste avant que sa vie s'éteigne complètement. Ca doit être une mort soudaine, inattendue. Elle doit mourir avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle fait. Il doit être piégé dans son esprit mourant et elle doit l'anéantir avec elle. Elle se souvient qu'Arya lui a montré où plonger le couteau pour atteindre toucher le cœur de quelqu'un._ C'est une mort rapide_, a dit Arya. _Très efficace_. Evidemment, elle n'a probablement jamais imaginé que Dany utiliserait un jour cette technique sur elle-même.

Elle sait quoi faire, mais elle ne sait pas _comment._ Elle ne sait pas comment dire adieu à Jon. Elle ne sait pas comment lui expliquer pourquoi et comment ça doit se faire, comment lui dire qu'elle est désolée. Comment lui dire qu'il lui manquera même dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'elle, où il n'y a pas de manque. Elle est trop fatiguée: elle n'a pas l'énergie de faire beaucoup plus. Donc elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait quand elle se sent comme ça. Elle continue. Elle ne regarde pas en arrière.

"Ca va," dit-elle à Jon.

Ces paroles le font trembler. Elle n'est même pas sûre si c'est de tristesse ou de rage.

"Ca ne va pas," dit-il, la voix grave et chevrotante. "C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si tu es en train de mourir."

Elle sent sa rage. Elle est dirigée contre lui-même. Elle tourne le visage sur le côté, sa main fixée contre le dos de Lyaella pendant qu'elle tête, et elle embrasse les cheveux de Jon. Son cuir chevelu est chaud, son parfum épicé réconfortant. Elle laisse son visage caché là un moment. Ca devrait être effrayant d'entendre quelque l'admettre enfin tout haut mais, au lieu de ça, c'est apaisant. Comme un secret de longue date qui est connu et compris. Accepté.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," parvient-elle à dire. Elle lui embrasse encore les cheveux. Elle a terriblement envie de le toucher, mais sa main gauche est sur Lyaella et sa droite palpite trop fort pour la soulever. Elle essaye si fort de faire passer les mots à travers ses lèvres, si fort de dire: _Je peux emmener Lord Freuxsanglant avec moi. Je vais quand même mourir de toute façon. Je peux l'emmener avec moi. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Si je ne le tue pas, il viendra simplement après toi ou après Arya. Il tuera Lyaella. Et s'il ne la tue pas, il la tourmentera. On ne peut laisser aucune de ces choses arriver. Ca s'arrête maintenant. Ca s'arrête avec moi. Je vais y mettre un terme._

Elle trouve trois mots à la place. Elle peut se débrouiller avec trois mots. "Je t'aime," dit-elle dans ses cheveux.

Elle sait quand Lord Freuxsanglant l'emporte sur Drogon. Et tout le monde le sait aussi. Le _boum!_ résonne dans les os de Dany, des cris et des hurlements suivent peu après. Et puis l'odeur de fumée, plus forte qu'avant.

"On doit y aller," murmure-t-elle. Il lève son visage de son épaule et croise son regard. Elle lève des doigts ensanglantés, tremblants. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses boucles, tire le cordon de son chignon, touche sa barbe. Trace ses lèvres. Son cœur remplit sa poitrine toute entière. C'est une bonne douleur. "Tu dois y aller."

Il ne peut pas être là. Il ne peut pas la voir mourir. Elle ne peut pas le laisser avec ça. La douleur ne sera pas la dernière chose qu'il ressentira de ses mains.

Jon secoue immédiatement la tête. "Non. Non, je ne quitte pas."

Elle n'a jamais imaginé que la seule chose qui la retiendrait de mourir serait l'amour de Jon Snow. Ca semble soudainement être un ennemi trop difficile à vaincre. _Laisse-moi partir, _veut-elle implorer. _ Si je dois mourir, laisse-moi au moins abattre un dernier esclavagiste. Laisse-moi au moins mourir en assurant un avenir pour notre fille — pour toi. Pour la Maison Targaryen. Pour notre famille. Pour notre peuple. Laisse-moi quitter ce monde dans un meilleur état que celui dans lequel je l'ai trouvé._

La miséricorde arrive dans le son de la voit paniquée de Ver Gris, dans ses pas approchant rapidement. Il entre dans la chambre.

"Jon," supplie-t-il et puis il chancelle, ses yeux atterrissant sur Daenerys et Lyaella. La douleur qui inonde son visage est trop grande: elle laisse ses yeux se refermer, incapable de la supporter. "Jon, Drogon a mis le feu à tribord; la pluie l'empêche de se propager trop vite, mais nous devons évacuer maintenant. Pouvez-vous marcher, Reine Daenerys?"

_Reine Daenerys. _Elle l'aime pour ça. Elle est couchée dans un lit trempé de son sang, certainement à quelques minutes de la mort, mais, pour lui, elle est toujours une reine. Dany se met presque à rire; tout ça est tellement absurde pour elle, surtout l'idée qu'elle puisse encore se relever ou encore marcher. Mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire, c'est une faible exhalation.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je vais vous porter. Nous devons y aller," dit-il avec urgence.

"Et que se passera-t-il quand on sera dans l'embarcation et que Drogon crachera du feu sur nous?" demande Arya. "Sur le bébé."

"Il ne fera pas—" Jon est interrompu.

"Il pourrait! On sait maintenant de quoi Lord Freuxsanglant est capable! Je sais que tu ne veux pas la laisser, mais quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose pour Drogon et tu es le seul qu'il pourrait écouter. On ne peut l'emmener, ni elle ni ta fille, là-dehors avant d'être sûrs que c'est sans danger—"

"CE NE SERA JAMAIS SANS DANGER!"

Leur dispute devient brumeuse. Dany tombe en elle. Elle ne sait rien au-delà de son pouls qui cogne dans sa tête et le battement du cœur de Lyaella contre sa poitrine, rien au-delà de l'obscurité qui recouvre ses yeux. _Pas encore, _pense-t-elle désespérément. Elle pense qu'elle meure. Elle ne peut pas encore mourir. Elle doit le tuer. Elle doit…

Un supplice soudain lui comprime le cerveau et de la confusion la transperce. L'obscurité n'était-elle pas douce? Elle se souvient qu'elle était douce. Ce n'est pas doux. Ca fait mal. Mais ça se comprend vite. _Daenerys, _entend-elle et la voix fait déferler de la terreur dans le corps de Dany, mais elle est trop fatiguée pour bouger. C'est comme s'il l'avait à nouveau rendue paralysée et, d'une façon, c'est le cas. C'est lui qui l'a laissée au milieu de cette flaque de sang, Grand-Griffe enterrée tellement profondément dans ses mains que la lame touchait les os à l'arrière de ses mains. Si ça n'était jamais arrivé, elle aurait pu s'en sortir. Elle aurait pu. Il l'a tuée._ Daenerys, je viens faire la connaissance de la princesse._

_Non, _pense-t-elle, supplie-telle. Elle peut entendre le son faible de Jon, Arya et Ver Gris qui crient. Elle sent la fumée. Sa fille est toujours sur sa poitrine. _Non. Pitié. Non._

Le supplice augmente et augmente — jusqu'à ce que Daenerys sente son utérus se serrer à nouveau, aussi pressé et contracté qu'avant. Son cœur s'envole lorsque la douleur atroce en inonde son esprit, nettoyant le tourment de Freuxsanglant. Elle s'y accroche, savourant chaque souffrance tordante, parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas assez fort. Elle sait qu'il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Et, durant un instant, elle pense avoir gagné. Il bat en retraite tandis qu'elle reprend le contrôle de son cerveau. Pour aller où, elle ne sait pas. Là tout de suite, elle s'en fiche. Dany s'entend rire alors qu'elle pousse à nouveau, le son triomphant et essoufflé, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle est heureuse durant ce court moment de victoire. Heureuse de ne l'avoir hors de sa tête, même si ce n'est que durant le temps qu'il lui faut pour terminer l'accouchement. Heureuse d'avoir donné à Lyaella quelques moments de sécurité en plus, quelques moments de plus avec elle.

Mais ensuite, elle entend la brusque aspiration d'air de Jon.

"Non," dit-il, paniqué, effrayé. En souffrance. "Non! Non! _Non!_"

Sa voix l'emporte sur tout le reste. Elle sent à peine le placenta la quitter, remarque à peine le nouvel afflux de sang qui détrempe le matelas entre ses jambes. Elle tient fermement Lyaella contre sa poitrine et fait un nouvel effort pour se redresser. Elle y arrive à moitié avant d'avoir la tête qui tourne tellement qu'elle retombe sur le dos, sa vision oscillant tellement vite que la nausée monte une nouvelle fois.

"Jon," appelle-t-elle. Elle peut l'entendre grogner, s'écrier, elle peut entendre Arya lui demander ce qui ne va pas, Ver Gris appeler son nom — elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi impuissante. Elle ne peut rien faire. Elle ne peut rien faire. _Il va prendre Jon. Il va le tuer. Et Lyaella n'aura ni mère ni père et puis il va la tuer, et tout ça aura été pour rien. Je ne peux rien faire._

Mais elle peut.

Elle baisse les yeux sur sa fille. Sa joue est écrasée contre le sein de Dany, ses yeux toujours fermés, ses mains légèrement serrées en poings.

_Combien de force me reste-t-il? _Se demande Daenerys. C'est difficile à dire avec son sang qui l'entoure. Avec sa tête qui vacille. Avec tout son corps plus faible que jamais. Elle pense que l'effort de combattre Lord Freuxsanglant pourrait la tuer sur le champ, mais elle ne peut pas le laisser faire du mal à Jon. Elle ne peut pas. Elle doit le protéger et elle doit protéger Lyaella. Sa famille.

Elle sait que si Freuxsanglant veut physiquement faire du mal à Lyaella, Jon est une bien meilleure cible qu'elle. Dany n'a même pas la force de garder la tête relevée; il y a peu de chose qu'elle pourrait vraiment faire pour faire du mal à son nourrisson, peu importe à quel point Freuxsanglant la rend dérangée. Malgré tout, Dany connait Freuxsanglant. Elle sait qu'il viendra vers elle simplement parce qu'il ne pourra pas résister. Il l'a prouvé à maintes reprises.

"Tu as échoué," murmure-t-elle. Elle sait qu'il entendra, même par-dessus les questions paniquées d'Arya et Ver Gris à Jon. Même par-dessus les cris angoissés de Jon. "Tu as échoué."

Elle parle de Drogon. De Lyaella. Il n'a pas pu forcer Drogon à se retourner contre sa mère. Il n'a pas pu la forcer à se retourner contre Lyaella. Il a échoué. Leur amour était plus fort que sa peur, leurs faiblesses formidables que ses forces.

_Allez, _pense-t-elle. Jon hurle de douleur maintenant. Arya pleure. _Tu ne vas même pas me dire adieu? Tu ne vas même pas venir faire la connaissance de Princesse Lyaella de la Maison Targaryen? _

Elle anticipe la douleur. Elle l'accueille quand elle arrive. Comme la douleur qui lui enserrait l'utérus, elle travaille avec, pas contre. Elle l'empoigne, l'entraînant dans son esprit, la tenant fermement. Elle le garde là, dans ses pensées — ça lui demande plus d'efforts que tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais elle ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. Elle y est presque. Elle est presque à la maison.

Elle pousse Freuxsanglant dans une petite partie de son esprit, protégeant ses pensées du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle sait d'expérience que ce ne sera pas beaucoup et pas longtemps. Elle peut le garder là, le garder paralysé et aveugle, mais jamais longtemps. Jamais plus d'environ une minute.

La douleur dans sa tête est rongeante. Elle peut entendre la voix de Freuxsanglant dans le fond de son esprit. _Laisse-moi entrer… Je vais rentrer au final, tu le sais, et je ne serai pas content… tu sais à quel point je déteste quand tu fais des histoires. Tu ne l'as pas appris la dernière fois? Tu ne l'as pas appris?_

"Arya," supplie-t-elle. "Arya, j'en prie. Je t'en prie."

Arya, sa sœur, vient à ses côtés. C'est la bénédiction finale. Dany regarde ses yeux sombres. Les yeux de Jon. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle veut dire, mais pas suffisamment d'énergie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle veut demander à Arya de dire à Lyaella toutes les choses qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'entendre de Rhaella durant ses moments les plus sombres: _Je crois en toi. Tu es assez forte. _Elle veut dire à Arya de donner à Lyaella la réponse à la question qu'elle s'est elle-même posée toute sa vie, la question qu'elle aurait posée à sa mère si elle avait eu la chance de la revoir. _Est-ce que ça en valait la peine? Est-ce que j'en valais la peine?_

Elle dirait à Arya de dire à Lyaella que oui, elle en valait la peine. Qu'elle recommencerait tout.

Mais elle n'a ni l'énergie ni le temps. La douleur dans sa tête devient tellement énorme qu'elle occulte l'irritation lancinante entre ses jambes, la douleur pulsante dans ses mains. Elle peut le sentir aux bords de chaque pensée, à l'arrière de sa gorge. Il a un goût de patchouli écœurant.

"Je t'en prie," dit-elle à Arya, la main tendue. Elle touche la poignée de son poignard, attaché à la hanche d'Arya. Elle dit ce qu'elle peut arriver à dire, tout ce qu'elle pense pouvoir l'aider à obtenir ce poignard dans sa main. "Ca fait mal. Je t'en prie… je t'en prie… ça fait mal. Tellement mal. Ca fait mal..."

Elle ne sait pas comment ses mots affectent Arya. Ses yeux se referment à nouveau. Elle lutte contre la pression qui monte dans sa tête. _Pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite. Pitié. Pitié. Pitié._

C'est le plus grand test de confiance que Daenerys ai jamais fait passer. Si Arya ne comprend pas ce dont Daenerys a besoin, si Arya ne la sauve pas, ils perdront tout. Ils perdront Lyaella. Il n'arrêtera jamais. Jamais. Elle peut seulement espérer qu'Arya le voit… qu'elle sait…_pitié…_

Le poids froid du poignard contre sa paume ensanglantée et détruite fait jaillir des larmes le long de ses joues. Un soulagement sans pareil s'éveille en elle. Arya enroule les doigts de Daenerys autour de la poignée du poignard, sa main tremblante contre celle de Daenerys.

"Merci," souffle Daenerys, trop faible pour dire autre chose. Qui aurait cru, après toutes ces années, qu'elle trouverait enfin des personnes qui la protégeraient. "Merci."

L'avant dernière action de Daenerys en étant elle-même est de baisser les yeux sur sa fille. Elle force ses paupières à se rouvrir, luttant toujours sous le poids de Freuxsanglant qui pince et force chacune de ses défenses, et elle admire la vue de Lyaella. Elle attend. Et puis elle le sent entrer, une ombre furtive. Avec lui, de l'anxiété et de la peur. Elle n'a que quelques instants pour agir.

Elle regarde Arya.

"Prends-la," supplie-t-elle, ses paroles à peine plus fortes qu'un souffle. Sa poitrine est débordante de panique. Elle a envie de crier mais elle ne peut pas. _"Prends-la!"_ essaye-t-elle d'hurler, pourtant ce n'est qu'un murmure.

Arya comprend.

Elle soulève Lyaella de la poitrine de Dany et, aussitôt qu'elle l'a quittée, Daenerys ressent un vide qui n'a pas de nom. Son cœur a disparu: il pompe dans le corps de Lyaella maintenant. Dany n'a que des ténèbres. Elle cafouille avec le poids lourd du poignard, traînant lentement son bras plus haut, péniblement. Elle la tourne — son poignet lâche deux fois, mais elle essaye encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le tenir fermement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" exige Ver Gris. "Lâche-moi! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?!"

(Lointain, faible: "Dany...")

"Elle la sauve."

"Comment est-ce que ça la sauve?! Comment est-ce que ça — non! Non!"

Dany presse la pointe du poignard contre l'endroit où était son cœur. Elle espère seulement qu'elle aura assez d'énergie pour l'enfoncer. Ce sera son dernier choix autonome, sa dernière action en tant que Daenerys. Elle peut seulement espérer être assez forte.

"Tout va bien," dit-elle à Ver Gris. Les mots tournoient dans son esprit. Ce sont ses derniers. En Valyrien: "Tout va bien. On recommence."

Quand Lord Freuxsanglant entre de force, elle relâche chaque parcelle de sa résistance et elle le laisse l'envahir totalement, comme il n'y parvient jamais que lorsqu'elle est endormie.

Elle est avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle serait avec lui. Il est égoïste, lubrique, maléfique— il n'accorde pas d'importance au fait de l'emporter profondément dans leurs visions partagées, pas d'importance au fait de passer ce qui précède habituellement: lui qui jette un coup d'œil au travers de ses yeux à elle, lui qui observe sa réalité actuelle, à elle. Il pense connaître sa réalité actuelle. Il ne la connait pas.

* * *

_Elle est Shiera Astre des Mers, mais elle ne l'est pas. Lord Freuxsanglant lui sourit en lui agrippant les mains. Il soulève ses paumes, les embrassant chacune, et puis il rigole — un son grave, résonnant._

_"Qu'est-ce que ça faisait? Ca faisait mal?"_

_Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne peut pas penser au pourquoi. Elle ne peut penser à rien. Elle a un secret, mais il ne doit pas le savoir._

_"J'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir te sauver. Je préférerais te garder ici plutôt que de laisser ton dieu t'emmener. Tu as été faite pour cette terre — cet enfer."_

_Peut-être que c'est vrai. Elle a certainement senti son feu infernal dans son intégralité toute sa vie._

_Mais elle ne brûle pas._

_"Dès qu'ils te donneront le bébé pour l'allaiter, tu lui trancheras la gorge et un nouveau règne pourra commencer. Tu es excitée?" Il sourit à nouveau. Il baisse le bras et place sa main sur son ventre. Et ce n'est pas le sien — mais, étrangement, il est quand même sensible. "Moi, je le suis."_

* * *

"Dany! Dany_—_"

La voix de Jon. Ca la ramène dans son esprit juste une seconde — elle sent de la fumée épaisse, elle entend Lyaella pleurer, elle sent comme son corps lui fait mal — mais elle sent quelque chose d'autre dans sa main et, grâce à ça, son esprit se sent fort — elle est forte—

* * *

_Elle est elle-même et elle a le contrôle. _

_C'est son souvenir préféré. C'est à son tour de tourmenter Lord Freuxsanglant._

_Elle se tient devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder la mer éclairée par la lune. Elle entend un coup sur la porte. Elle se tourne._

_Elle s'attend à ce que ce soit Lord Tyrion, mais elle espère que c'est Jon Snow. Quand elle l'ouvre pour le découvrir — se tenant là avec une sorte de bourdonnement anxieux chez lui, un désir vif fixé profondément dans ses yeux qui lui fait battre le cœur — elle sent quelque chose au plus profond d'elle s'éveiller, une sorte d'appréhension qu'elle n'a plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Une bonne appréhension._

_Il ne dit rien. Il n'en a pas besoin. Elle sait pourquoi il est là et elle sait que ça pourrait mal tourner — elle sait que l'emmener dans son lit pourrait lui nuire politiquement et émotionnellement. Elle sait que ça pourrait être une erreur, qu'elle pourrait y repenser un jour et décider que, oui, aujourd'hui était le début de la fin._

_Mais, en se regardant tous les deux, elle s'en fiche. Elle s'en fiche. Toutes les choses qu'elle aime chez lui — sa force, son honneur, ses yeux, son sourire — sont plus fortes que les peurs qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Que n'importe quelle hypothétique menace future. Elle a envie de lui. Elle veut tout de lui. Plus qu'elle n'a jamais voulu qui que ce soit auparavant._

_Elle ouvre lentement sa porte, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Lorsqu'il entre dans sa chambre, elle ressent le besoin de frissonner. Il se tient devant elle, son regard débordant d'une énergie qu'elle ne peut pas nommer, mais elle la sent frémir autour de son cœur, marteler entre ses cuisses. Et il ferme la porte._

_Ils ne s'observent qu'une seconde de plus, leurs deux poitrines se soulevant et retombant plus vite qu'elles ne le devraient. Et puis il s'avance, lui prenant doucement le visage entre les mains, son corps la repoussant contre la porte qu'il vient de fermer. Ses lèvres se pressant contre les siennes._

_Elle pense, avec ce premier goût, qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais goûter un autre homme que lui. Elle se déploie pour lui, ses lèvres s'ouvrant, son cœur vaste. Lorsqu'elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, il grogne au fond de sa gorge et ses mains vont sur les agrafes de sa robe —ses mains à elle sont sur sa ceinture— elle se sent _en vie_, il y a tellement de sang qui pulse dans son corps, tellement de chaleur, tellement d'énergie—_

* * *

_ Freuxsanglant la prend par la gorge. Ils sont à Peyredragon. Elle est elle._

_ "Si jamais tu réessayes ça, je vais—"_

* * *

_Elle est dans son deuxième souvenir préféré maintenant._

_Jon la fait balancer dans la foule bruyante, son corps presser complètement contre le sien, son sourire caché dans ses cheveux._

_Il est son mari. Elle est sa femme. Rien au monde ne l'a jamais rendue plus heureuse._

_Quand elle regarde par-dessus son épaule, elle voit Lord Freuxsanglant là. Pour une fois, il a l'air effrayé. Confus. Mais s'ils sont un, si son esprit est relié au sien, elle peut l'absorber tout comme il peut l'absorber. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il l'a sous-estimée. Les hommes le font toujours._

_"Tu vois combien je l'aime?" demande Dany, embrassant l'épaule de Jon, souriant quand l'une des mains de Jon se presse dans le creux de ses reins, l'attirant plus près— presque vilainement près. "Je l'aime dans mon lit, oui, je te l'ai montré. Mais _voilà _comment je l'aime. Je l'ai pris pour qu'il soit à moi. J'ai dit oui. Je ne coucherai plus jamais avec personne d'autre que lui — Je suis à lui. A lui. Tu n'as jamais été aimé comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Des centaines de fois que tu as supplié ta bienaimée de t'épouser. Elle ne te voyait pas digne. Mais tu étais assez digne pour réchauffer son lit. Vraiment, même si tu ne l'as jamais réalisé, tu n'étais pas beaucoup plus que son esclave sexuel préféré."_

_Il est furieux. Dany sent de la véritable douleur — elle sait, pour qu'elle la ressente ici à l'intérieur de son esprit, ça doit être insoutenable en réalité._

_"Alors," dit Dany, frottant affectueusement sa joue sur le cœur de Jon. Elle sent la texture épaisse de sa cicatrice même à travers les couches de ses vêtements. Il est revenu. Le Maître de la Lumière n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il n'en aura pas fini avec elle, non plus. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais avant, bâtard? Tu as dit que, si jamais je réessayais ça, tu allais… quoi? Fais-le, si tu as assez de cran."_

_Son visage se tord de rage. Le supplice de Dany lui déchire l'esprit — ses souvenirs se brisent en un millier de morceaux — ça fait mal, ça fait mal, ça fait mal._

_Mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait._

* * *

Pendant juste un moment, elle est à nouveau Daenerys Targaryen. Elle resserre sa main autour du poignard, mais elle est tellement faible que la pointe de la lame glisse et sa main retombe. _Non, _pense-t-elle, implore, supplie. _Non. Pitié._

Quelqu'un l'entend. Elle sent une autre main se joindre à la sienne, guidant, aidant, et elle ne peut même pas se concentrer suffisamment pour dire qui c'est — mais elle sait qu'on l'aime. On l'aime.

Avec l'aide de cette main supplémentaire, elle l'enfonce dans son cœur.

_Oh, _pense-t-elle. Elle sent un petit frisson de surprise — c'est sa dernière émotion. _Ca ne fait presque pas mal._

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as—"_

_Elle est Lord Freuxsanglant et il s'efforce de s'échapper. Il se représente les angles aigus et les marrons foncés de l'esprit d'Arya Stark. Il essaye de sortir de Daenerys à l'aide de ses griffes— il peut sentir son essence s'effilocher, comme si le sol se dérobait sous lui, les doux violets et les rouges brûlants de son esprit se transformant en cendres iridescentes— mais elle est fichue. Il est enchevêtré avec elle — et elle n'a pas la force — et lui non plus. _

_Il pense à Shiera. Bleu et vert. Bleu et vert. Son sourire. _Non, _avait-elle dit, maintes et maintes fois. En souriant. _Non_._

* * *

_Daenerys est en train de rire. La barbe de Jon Snow brûle et chatouille la peau délicate de son cou pendant qu'il l'embrasse. Son corps tout entier est enveloppé d'une chaleur qui fait recroqueviller ses orteils._

_"Tu es sûre que ça va si je reste?" lui demande-t-il, ôtant ses lèvres de sa peau. "Je pense que Lord Tyrion commence à se douter et Ser Davos s'en doute avec certitude. Ca pourrait compliquer les choses quand nous arriverons à Winterfell…"_

_Il est essoufflé, ses joues rougies. Dany grogne presque à cause de l'intensité de l'affection qui l'inonde face à ce tableau. Elle lève le visage et attrape ses lèvres, l'embrassant profondément, croisant ses jambes autour de ses hanches._

_"Oui," lui dit-elle. Il sourit dans leur baiser. "Oui…"_

* * *

_"Oui."_

_Lord Freuxsanglant observe le Roi Aegon. Le verdict ne le surprend pas. Lors des quelques conversations qu'ils ont eues pendant qu'il était confiné dans les cachots, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. _Tu as agi avec déshonneur, _lui a dit Aegon. _Tu as invité Aenys Feunoyr ici pour le Grand Conseil en lui jurant qu'il ne lui serait rien fait — et puis tu l'as décapité. La Maison Targaryen n'a pas besoin d'un tel poison dans son sang.

Je l'ai fait pour protéger la Maison Targaryen, _a-t-il insisté. _Je me suis toujours battu pour la Maison Targaryen — toujours. La Maison Feunoyr est le poison, c'est de ça que nous devons nous débarrasser — ne vois-tu pas—

Je vois que tu es le bâtard que nous avons toujours su que tu étais. Ton père n'aurait jamais dû te légitimer — il n'aurait jamais dû te donner un vrai nom. Tu ne seras jamais un vrai Targaryen.

_Maintenant, il reste stoïque tandis que le conseil le condamne à l'exil._

_"Tu prendras le noir pour le restant de tes jours."_

_Il sourit. Froid, calculateur._

_"Et ce seront de nombreux jours. Que toi et ceux qui te succèderont dorment toujours sur vos deux oreilles, Majesté, sous mes mille yeux et un seul."_

* * *

_"Je ne peux pas l'être."_

_Daenerys secoue la tête, la main pressée contre l'arrondissement presque imperceptible de son bas ventre. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Elle a peur d'espérer, tellement peur qu'elle ressent de la tristesse alors qu'elle devrait ressentir de la joie._

_"Je ne peux pas," insiste-t-elle encore, se tournant pour regarder Missandei._

_Missandei se rapproche. Elle joint ses doigts et regarde Dany avec un regard calme, apaisant, qui fait que les choses semblent plus faciles à aborder._

_"Il semble que vous pouvez, Majesté," lui dit-elle._

_Dany secoue à nouveau la tête. Il y a d'autres chose qui pourraient rendre ses seins sensibles, son ventre sensible, faire disparaitre son sang. Il doit y en avoir._

_"Je ne peux pas," répète-t-elle. C'est à peine plus fort qu'un murmure maintenant._

_Missandei sourit doucement. Elle touche la main de Dany et Dany prend la sienne immédiatement, s'y agrippant fort. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'envoler. Comment cela peut-il être en train de se produire? Elle doit être en train de rêver. Elle doit être en train de rêver._

_"Je n'ai jamais rien connu qui soit impossible pour vous."_

* * *

_Il lui fait l'amour._

_"Aegor," gémit-elle dans son épaule et puis elle rit et lui mord la peau. Le nom de leur demi-frère._

_Il roule loin d'elle et la repousse, fort, sa rage étant une fureur aveugle. Il tend la main et entortille ses cheveux argentés autour de ses doigts, tirant férocement, sa jalousie remplissant sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour rien d'autre._

_"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?!" _

_Il a presque envie de pleurer. Il se dit que c'est la rage._

_Shiera rit à nouveau. Ses yeux, vert et bleu, pétillent sinistrement. Quand elle tend le cou pour l'embrasser, c'est sadique. Mordant. Froid. _

_"Tu es bien pour là maintenant, mais tu ne seras jamais assez."_

* * *

_"Et s'il n'a pas envie que je le monte?"_

_"Alors je serai ravie de t'avoir connu, Jon Snow," dit-elle avec légèreté. Elle attend qu'il ait fait le tour de Rhaegal avec incertitude et puis elle tourne le visage, cachant son sourire._

_Il a du mal à grimper, glissant et tombant presque du dragon dans la neige à un moment donné, mais, finalement, il est maladroitement installé sur Rhaegal. Dany prend un moment pour les regarder, son cœur se gonflant dans sa poitrine. _Est-ce que tu sais? _a-t-elle envie de lui demander. _Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime?

_"A quoi est-ce que je me tiens?" demande Jon._

_Il lui faut bien ça pour ne pas rire._

_"A tout ce que tu peux trouver."_

_Il se débrouille comme elle savait qu'il se débrouillerait, s'agrippant fermement à Rhaegal et Rhaegal décolle avec enthousiasme, filant dans le ciel comme son frère le fait avec Dany. Dany attend un instant, les regardant s'envoler. Elle laisse son sourire percer, radieux et véritable. Elle a l'impression que son cœur s'est envolé avec eux._

* * *

_Il n'est au Mur que depuis une semaine quand il entend la voix pour la première fois, sinistre et grondant dans son esprit._

Un homme en enfer est un homme enchaîné. Un homme qui gouverne l'enfer est un roi.

_Plus rien ne lui fait peur. Il s'est plongé tellement profondément dans la magie du sang et la sorcellerie que rien n'est inattendu. Il repose les pinces à feu et tourne le dos au feu. Il sourit._

_"Eh bien, si quelqu'un doit être le roi de l'enfer, c'est bien un Targaryen," dit-il._

* * *

_Jon lui masse le dos. Elle est à moitié endormie, apaisée jusqu'à atteindre un état de contentement par ses caresses, la chaleur du lit, le crépitement du feu. Sa voix est basse, douce._

_"Dany?"_

_Elle tourne le visage sur le côté pour le regarder. La lumière du feu s'amasse sur ses joues; il est plus beau que jamais._

_"Je suis fier de toi," lui dit-il._

_Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'elle sourit._

* * *

_Il fait temporairement comme chez lui dans l'esprit den Bran Stark et il attend. _

_Pendant qu'il attend, il observe et tout ce qu'il voit le rend malade. Ses échecs avec Rhaella et Aerys sont clairs: malgré tout ce qu'il a essayé de faire, ils ont continué, en mettant au monde les pions qui vont finir par orchestrer sa chute. Ses succès — tous leurs enfants dont il s'est débarrassé_ _— importent peu alors que Daenerys et Rhaegar Targaryen ont quand même survécu. Et les fruits des labeurs de Rhaella Targaryen l'ensemencent de rage._

_Il regarde tout s'effilocher. Il l'observe, un enfer qui s'approche lentement. _

_Il voit Jon Snow, autrefois un bâtard comme il l'était lui-même, finir dans le lit de Daenerys Targaryen. Il voit l'amour qu'ils partagent tous les soirs durant leur voyage jusqu'à Winterfell. Il voit leur futur — leur famille — le règne qu'ils auront — la paix qu'ils amèneront — sa chute à lui et celle qui le renforce — tous les _oui _qu'elle lui donnera — et il s'enflamme._

* * *

_"Ce que tu as dit l'autre jour… Lyaella. J'aime bien."_

_Jon lève les sourcils en entendant ça. Il sourit une seconde plus tard, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il l'embrasse. "Juste au moment où je pensais que Princesse Zaldrīzes-zokla de la Maison Targaryen sonnait bien…"_

_Elle rit. Et elle l'embrasse. Encore et encore et encore._

* * *

_Toutes les nuits, dans le corps de Bran Stark ou dans tout autre, il brûle. Son nom lui brûle les veines, lui pollue le cœur. Son amour est affection et haine à parts égales. Il ne sait jamais de quel côté la pièce va atterrir à chaque fois qu'il rêve d'elle. _

_Il sait seulement qu'il ne l'a jamais eue et qu'il ne l'aura jamais._

* * *

_"Je suis à lui et il est à moi. A partir de ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." Elle l'aime, elle l'aime, elle l'aime—_

* * *

_Il l'aime, il la déteste — il l'aime._

* * *

_Jon—_

* * *

_Shiera—_

* * *

_Lyaella._

* * *

L'obscurité s'ouvre à elle, l'appelant doucement.

La porte est rouge.

_A suivre..._


	11. Le Courroux du Dragon

**Chapitre 11: Le Courroux du Dragon**

I.

Il a l'impression que sa tête vient tout juste de toucher l'oreiller quand un hurlement de loup le réveille.

Ca résonne dans la Crypte-aux-Vierges, rebondissant sur les murs et le sol en pierre, remplissant tous les vides et les cœurs d'effroi. C'est un son déchirant, bruyant. Incessant.

Ser Davos ne l'a entendu qu'une seule autre fois dans sa vie.

Il tire ses os douloureux du lit et enfile hâtivement un manteau. Il enfonce ses pieds dans ses bottes et sort à toute allure de sa chambre, se précipitant dans les escaliers vers la cour, vers Ghost. Il n'est pas le seul à être inquiété par le son.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" demande Lord Tyrion avec insistance. Il arrive à côté de Ser Davos. Davos secoue la tête.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il. Son cœur est profondément anxieux. Durant un instant, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est le corps mort de Jon sur cette table, rigide et froid. "Mais quelque chose a mal tourné. Quelque chose ne va pas."

Ils viennent juste d'atteindre la porte de la cour quand ils entendent résonner la voix de Sansa derrière eux.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Ghost?" appelle-t-elle. "C'est lui qui gémit?"

Lord Tyrion s'arrête et se tourne pour l'attendre, mais Ser Davos continue de marcher. Il avance, se dirigeant vers les bruits affligés que fait le loup géant, son cœur sombrant de plus en plus bas à chacun de ses pas. Quand il arrive enfin à l'enclos de Ghost, il reste juste devant la barrière et regarde fixement. Il a l'impression que son cœur s'est retourné. _Non_, pense-t-il. _Par pitié._

"Qu'est-ce…" Sansa s'interrompt, surprise. "Est-ce que Ghost a fait ça?"

Il entend un bruit métallique et une seconde plus tard, Sansa s'approche avec l'une des torches d'un mur à proximité. Elle se penche par-dessus la clôture l'enclos et tend la torche, baignant la maison temporaire de Ghost d'une lumière plus vive qu'avant. Elle prend une brusque aspiration d'air en voyant de plus près la destruction.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a?" demande-t-elle à Ser Davos.

Ser Davos regarde fixement les gouttes de sang sur le sol dur où Ghost a creusé furieusement. Il a creusé dans des débris enfouis, dont certains lui ont soit transpercé les coussinets, soit arraché les griffes. Certaines gouttes de sang se rapprochent davantage de petites flaques; la lumière oscillante de la torche de Sansa se reflète sur leurs surfaces sombres. Et Ghost... il arpente son enclos, haletant fortement, ses yeux rouge sang plus sauvages que Ser Davos ne les a jamais vus. A chaque pas qu'il fait, il laisse du sang derrière lui.

"Lord Freuxsanglant est-il entré dans sa tête?" demande Tyrion. Il a l'air effrayé. "Mais Daenerys n'est même pas là. Le bébé n'est même pas là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait Ghost pour cible _maintenant_?"

Lord Freuxsanglant est leur préoccupation depuis longtemps maintenant, mais Ser Davos sait que ce n'est pas ce qui se passe là maintenant. Ce n'est pas Freuxsanglant: c'est bien pire que ça. Il parvient à peine à respirer dans le vide qui lui dévore la poitrine. Ca fait mal. Durant un instant, tout ce qu'il peut voir, ce sont les sourires de la reine et du roi le soir de leur mariage, leurs visages radieux illuminés par la lumière du feu, un peu comme la lumière de la torche qui est reflétée maintenant dans le sang déversé de Ghost. Il sent les coins de sa bouche se baisser, mais il le combat.

"Non," répond faiblement Ser Davos. Ses yeux le brûlent. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'œuvre de Lord Freuxsanglant."

Ils restent dans un silence tendu et observent Ghost. Il alterne entre hurlement et gémissement dans la nuit, creusant furieusement dans ce même endroit avec ses pattes ensanglantées comme s'il pensait pouvoir creuser un tunnel hors de son enclos, et faire les cent pas en cercles effrénés et agités. En tournant en rond, il halète tellement fort que de la bave tombe en longs fils de ses babines. Il est affolé sans aucun doute, mais Ser Davos que ce n'est pas une folie causée par la Corneille à Trois Yeux. C'est du chagrin.

"Que devrions-nous faire?" demande Sansa. "Ses pattes sont blessées."

"Je pense que personne ne devrait rentrer là-dedans avec lui," dit Tyrion avec inquiétude. "Il a l'air…"

Il n'a pas besoin de finir. C'est clair pour eux tous.

"Il faut qu'on fasse _quelque chose_," insiste Sansa. "Il va se blesser encore plus… Ghost! Ghost, arrête de creuser!"

Ghost n'entend personne ni quoi que ce soit. Il est perdu dans un chagrin aussi féroce, total, que la folie. Ser Davos sait qu'il va creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse vraiment plus, peu importe les lésions qu'il se fera. Il creusera jusqu'à être libre, quoi qu'il en coûte.

"Laissez-le sortir," ordonne Ser Davos. Il tourne le dos de Ghost lorsque Ghost recommence à gémir. Il n'en supporte pas la vue. Il n'en supporte pas le son. _Je vous ai dit ne pas y aller. Je vous l'avais dit. Je vous avais dit de ne pas y aller. Je vous maudis. Je vous maudis tous les deux. _"Laissez-le sortir."

"Laissez-le_ sortir_?!" répète Tyrion. "Je ne vois pas comment _ça _pourrait être une bonne idée."

Ser Davos porte sa main à son front. Chaque respiration fait mal et il y a une douleur qui monte derrière ses yeux. Il pense que ce sont peut-être des larmes.

"Laissez-le simplement sortir. Il n'arrêtera pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait."

"Nous ne savons pas où il va aller! Nous ne pouvons pas simplement laisser un loup géant détraqué vagabonder dans les rues de Port-Réal—"

Ser Davos l'interrompt. "Il ne vagabondera pas. Parce qu'il va venir avec moi. Nous allons à Peyredragon. Immédiatement"

Il y a une pause dans la discussion qui est remplie par le son de Ghost qui pleure en de longs jappements gémissants. Un animal a-t-il déjà semblé aussi triste? Ser Davos ne pense pas qu'il pleurait ainsi la dernière fois. A cet instant, vu comme Ghost pleure, Ser Davos s'attend à moitié à ce qu'il se mette soudainement à parler. Son chagrin semble profondément humain.

"Je ne pense pas que Ghost soit blessé _à c__e point-là,_" dit finalement Sansa. "Nous pouvons simplement envoyer un corbeau à Jon. Ils devraient arriver à Peyredragon demain soir."

"Lady Sansa a raison," dit tout de suite Lord Tyrion. "On a besoin de vous ici, Ser Davos. La Reine Daenerys et le Roi Jon comptent sur votre aide _ici_, pas à Peyredragon. S'ils ont besoin de vous, ils vous feront appeler."

Les yeux de Ser Davos se ferment en entendant ça. Sa grand-mère lui a dit une fois qu'à chaque fois qu'on prononce le nom d'un défunt, il touche notre cœur un instant. Il cherche un effleurement glacial dans sa poitrine. Il ne sent que de la lourdeur.

Sansa sent sa détresse. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ser Davos?"

Il ne peut pas les regarder.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vu Ghost comme ça, Jon Snow était mort."

Ghost consume le silence une fois de plus, cette fois avec des hurlements forts et résonnants. _Qui appelle-t-il? _Se demande Ser Davos. Aucun de ses frères et sœurs de portée ne sont là, avec lui. Peut-être que son maître n'existe plus nulle part. _Vers qui s'écrie-t-il?_

"Ca ne veut rien dire," dit immédiatement Lord Tyrion. Mais sa voix est tendue.

"Ghost pourrait tout aussi bien être chamboulé à cause de quelque chose que la Corneille à Trois Yeux a essayé de lui faire. Ou il pourrait être malade," ajoute Sansa. "Ca ne veut pas dire que Jon est _mort_…"

"Non," convient Ser Davos. Il se tourne pour les regarder. "Ca ne veut pas dire que _Jon _l'est. Ca veut dire que soit Jon est mort — soit quelqu'un à qui il tient avec une telle profondeur que son loup géant en a ressenti la douleur de l'autre côté de la mer est mort." Il se sent vieux à cet instant. Plus vieux qu'il ne s'est jamais senti auparavant. Il a juste envie de se rendormir. Combien de fois doit-il perdre ceux qu'il aime comme si c'était les siens? Combien d'enfants doit-il enterrer? "Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois être là-bas."

Quand il libère Ghost, il file tout droit vers les quais. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus qu'un éclair de lumière de lune dans l'obscurité.

Ses hurlements plaintifs s'élèvent dans Port-Réal durant toute la nuit.

* * *

II.

Jon ne se souvient pas d'avoir quitté le bateau.

Il ne sait pas comment il est sorti de leur chambre remplie de fumée. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir traversé les couloirs. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'ils aient fait descendre l'embarcation dans l'eau ni d'être grimpé dedans. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir attrapé la robe serrée dans son poing.

Son poing trempé de sang.

Il s'avachit sur la gauche. Sa tête est remplie d'une douleur aiguë, mais c'est plus que son cerveau qui lui fait mal. La pression dans sa poitrine est suffocante. Intolérable. Pendant un moment ou deux, il arrête d'essayer de pousser ses poumons contre le poids qui pèse sur son cœur. Pendant un instant, il ne respire plus du tout.

Il ne se souvient pas du chemin qu'ils ont pris pour quitter le navire en feu. Mais il se souvient de sa femme, enveloppée dans une couverture imbibée de sang, avachie dans les bras de Ver Gris. Sa tresse ensanglantée traînant à terre pendant qu'il la portait.

Jon n'arrive pas à se tenir droit. Quand ses doigts touchent l'eau, il se contrefiche d'être couché à moitié hors du bateau. Il ouvre les yeux. Fixe l'eau sombre et trouble, noire d'encre sous la faible lumière de la lune. _La tempête s'est arrêtée._ S'il regarde dans l'eau, il ne regarde pas dans le bateau. _La tempête s'est arrêtée._ S'il ne regarde pas dans le bateau, il ne la voit pas. _La tempête s'est arrêtée._ S'il ne la voit pas, ce n'est pas réel. _La tempête s'est arrêtée. Ca s'est arrêté. Ca s'est arrêté._

"Votre Grâce."

Il n'a pas de grâce. Il n'est pas roi. La seule chose qui ait jamais fait de lui un roi n'est plus là.

Il se penche plus près de l'eau. Le bord de la chaloupe en bois s'enfonce dans sa poitrine. Il a envie la presser assez loin pour qu'elle le coupe en deux. Alors, pense-t-il, un peu de cette pression s'en ira. Alors, pense-t-il, ce sera fini. _La tempête s'est arrêtée. La lune est sortie. _Il sent la nausée s'installer et monter en lui. _Dany, _pense-t-il, son cœur s'entortillant dans sa poitrine. _La tempête s'est enfin arrêtée. _

"Jon," dit fermement Ver Gris. "Le bébé."

Le bébé. Jon ferme les yeux; le son de ses sanglots déchire soudainement l'air et se réfracte dans son cerveau endolori, se heurtant à chaque pensée répétitive. _La tempête s'est arrêtée – le bébé. Ca s'est arrêté – le bébé. Le bébé._ Une partie de son esprit sait qu'elle pleure depuis le début, mais c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend réellement. Chacun des hurlements de Lyaella rajoute une nouvelle pierre sur le cœur de Jon. Il pense qu'il ne pourra plus jamais bouger.

"Le bébé a besoin de toi. Prends-la à Arya."

Non. Lyaella n'a pas besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de sa mère. La femme allongée à leurs pieds, enroulée dans une couverture sous laquelle elle dormait il y a juste un jour. Dans les bras de Jon. Elle était là. En vie, chaude. En vie. Ici. Il ne peut pas regarder. Il ne peut pas_._

C'est de sa faut. Et il ne va pas prendre Lyaella. Pas avec le sang de sa mère sur ses mains.

"Jon!" dit à nouveau Ver Gris, plus sèchement cette fois. "Lyaella."

Il ne peut pas le faire. Il n'est pas assez fort. Pas comme elle. Il ne peut pas.

Mais il le fait quand même. Il sent sa colonne se redresser, son corps se tourner vers son bébé. Sa sœur la tient toujours dans ses bras. Elle la tient depuis qu'elle a été enlevée de la poitrine de sa mère. Elle l'a portée hors du bateau. Jon ne s'en souvient pas.

En regardant Arya, il comprend l'insistance de Ver Gris: Arya semble n'être qu'à quelques secondes de vomir. Elle regarde toujours fixement le corps de Dany. Jon n'est pas sûr qu'elle ait détourné les yeux une seule fois depuis qu'ils ont commencé à ramer. Jon ne peut pas regarder du tout et elle ne peut pas détourner le regard.

Jon se penche en avant sur le banc en bois et tend les bras vers sa fille. Elle est enroulée dans le manteau cramoisi de Jon mais il craint soudainement qu'elle ait quand même froid. Durant une seconde, il ne peut penser qu'à ça: prendre Lyaella, s'assurer qu'elle soit au chaud. Mais Arya ne semble pas réaliser qu'il veut prendre le bébé. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle tient Lyaella comme avant, même si son corps commence à trembler.

"Arya," appelle Ver Gris. "Donne le bébé à Jon."

Arya se penche en avant juste un peu, mais pas suffisamment. Jon est forcé de se décaler de l'autre côté du banc. En se penchant en avant, ses orteils se pressent contre Daenerys. Immobile. Inerte. Il sent son ventre retourner à l'envers. Il lui faut bien ça pour ne pas laisser Lyaella tomber lorsqu'il la prend enfin.

Avoir sa fille pressée contre sa poitrine devrait le réconforter, mais ça ne fait qu'ouvrir un autre puits de chagrin. Il la berce contre lui, faisant courir son nez le long de son cuir chevelu. Elle a toujours du sang sur elle. Le sang de Dany. Et lui aussi. Ils en sont couverts. Ses vêtements en sont devenus raides. Il est sous ses ongles, dans ses cheveux. C'est tout ce qu'il reste d'elle.

Jon drape le manteau trempé de sang qu'il porte autour de lui et de sa fille. Il la change légèrement de place pour que sa petite oreille soit posée sur son cœur. _Ca doit être étrange pour elle, _pense Jon, _de ne plus entendre le c__œ__ur de Dany. Elle a vécu en-dessous de ce son toute son existence. Elle doit être tellement perdue sans son battement. Je le suis aussi. _Les pleurs de Lyaella diminuent rapidement, se calmant davantage avec chaque battement du cœur de Jon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calme pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a été ôtée de la poitrine de sa mère.

Jon aperçoit un mouvement du coin de l'?il. Il se tourne et regarde Arya se plier en deux. Jon s'attend à ce qu'elle vomisse mais, après un moment à respirer profondément avec la tête entre les genoux, elle se glisse plutôt du banc. Elle s'agenouille près du corps de Daenerys et, lorsque ses mains se dirigent vers la couverture qui l'entoure, Jon sent son cœur se refermer brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" exige-t-il. Sa voix est plus en colère qu'il ne s'y attendait. Est-il en colère? Il n'en est pas certain. Il ne parvient pas à nommer la lourdeur dans sa poitrine. Ca ressemble en rien à ce qu'il a déjà ressenti. "Non — arrête!"

Il essaye de tendre le bras pour pousser la main d'Arya loin de sa femme — parce qu'elle ouvre la couverture, exposant son corps à la brise froide. Elle va avoir froid. Elle va être frigorifiée. "Arrête!" exige-t-il à nouveau, et il sent un brin de colère se détacher de cette tension sombre, lourde, sur son cœur. Elle pourrait s'enrouler autour de la gorge de quelqu'un s'il la laissait.

La main de Jon attrape l'épaule d'Arya, sa poigne forte. De son autre main, il maintient Lyaella bien en place sur son cœur qui bat la chamade.

"_Arrête_!" dit-il à nouveau, sa voix furieuse, désespérée. _Je ne peux pas voir son visage inerte. Je ne peux pas. Ne m'oblige pas. Je t'en prie. _

Arya dégage son épaule de sa prise. Elle prend quelque chose d'autour de son cou. Jon reconnaît directement ce que c'est et sa tête est prise de vertiges. La robe de Dany. La robe qu'Arya a choisie pour lui enfiler pour quand ils arriveraient à Pointe-Vive.

Il comprend ce qu'elle fait maintenant.

"Non," implore-t-il à nouveau, cette fois plus doucement. Il ne peut pas le supporter. Il ne peut supporter rien de tout ça. Il ne peut pas supporter de voir Arya habiller son corps sans vie. Il pense que la douleur pourrait le tuer.

"Il le faut," dit Arya. Sa voix est plate. "Je refuse qu'elle soit vue comme ça. C'est la reine. On ne va pas laisser les gens la voir comme ça."

Couverte de sang. Les mains en lambeaux. Nue, ses cheveux argentés cramoisis. Un poignard enfoncé dans la poitrine. Non. Arya a raison. Il sait qu'elle a raison, mais il doit quand même détourner les yeux. Et il ne peut pas l'aider.

Il cache son visage dans les cheveux de Lyaella. L'odeur du sang le submerge mais il ne peut pas relever le visage. Il respire par la bouche et caresse doucement le dos de Lyaella. Apaisée par les battements de son cœur, la chaleur de son étreinte et le doux balancé du bateau, elle s'assoupit rapidement. Jon aimerait pouvoir la suivre.

Il ne relève les yeux que lorsqu'il entend Arya se rasseoir sur le banc grinçant. Elle reste assise là un instant, les yeux fixant la mer avec un regard vide, et puis elle se tourne subitement sur le côté, se penche par-dessus le bord du bateau et vomit.

Le poignard est posé sur ses genoux. Les joyaux sur la poignée scintillent faiblement dans la lumière vive de la lune. Arya essuie le vomi de sa bouche avec une main tremblante, soulève le poignard ensanglanté et le lance dans la mer.

_Jette Grand-Griffe dedans aussi_, pense Jon, ses yeux se baissant sur la hanche d'Arya, où se trouve Grand-Griffe depuis la blessure de Dany. _Elle est tout aussi responsable. Elle l'a tuée aussi. Je l'ai tuée._

Jon cache à nouveau son visage dans les cheveux de Lyaella. Les cheveux de Dany. Tout ce qui reste d'elle.

La tempête s'est arrêtée.

* * *

III.

"Réveille-toi. Il y a un navire."

Jon n'est pas endormi. Il doute qu'il dormira encore un jour. Il se cache dans sa tête. Mais quand il lève les yeux et voit le soleil se lever, il réalise qu'il y est caché depuis un certain temps. Pendant toute la nuit. Lyaella a dormi sur son cœur et il s'est caché. Comme un lâche. C'est un lâche.

L'autre embarcation flottant un peu devant eux, le seul autre bateau qu'ils avaient sur leur navire, transporte ce qui reste des gens qui ont voyagé avec eux — Jon ne se souvient même pas de qui c'est. Ils se dirigent vers le grand navire qui se profile au loin. Jon ne peut pas voir à qui appartient le navire. Il s'en fiche. Tout ce dont il se soucie est dans ses bras et à ses pieds. Il emmerde le reste.

Avec l'aube viennent des bribes qu'il avait perdues, des souvenirs gardés à distance hier soir. Ils l'assaillissent impitoyablement maintenant. Ils le transpercent en déchirant et en arrachant, le laissant tellement plein de désespoir qu'il arrive à peine à respirer. La main de Dany autour de la sienne, la guidant entre ses jambes vers la tête de leur fille. Les larmes coulant le long de son visage alors qu'elle tenait leur fille dans ses bras pour la première et la dernière fois. Sa voix faible, chevrotante: _Je t'aime. _Tout le sang — la souffrance. Sa force malgré tout. Et à la fin…—

_Non, _pense-t-il, le mot aussi cinglant qu'une gifle. _Je ne peux pas. Je refuse. Je ne revivrai plus jamais ce souvenir._

Lorsqu'ils approchent le navire, Arya dit d'une voix détachée: "C'est le navire de Kinvara."

Jon voit qu'elle a raison. C'est vrai: c'est le bateau sur lequel elle est partie de Port-Réal. Il attend de ressentir quelque chose avec ça. De l'espoir, peut-être. Après tout, il est revenu. Il s'est vidé de son sang et est mort aussi. Il est allé dans cet endroit sombre et puis il en est revenu. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son épouse; s'il était digne d'être ressuscité, elle est digne d'être immortelle.

Mais il ne ressent pas d'élan d'espoir. Son cœur ne s'élève pas. Il ne soupire pas de soulagement. Il ne ressent rien d'autre qu'un poids sombre qui l'enchaîne au sol. Ce poids est fait de plusieurs de choses— de rage, de désarroi, de chagrin, de peur, de désespoir— mais ces choses ne sont pas de l'espoir. L'espoir est pour les gens qui croient en une force de bonté, un équilibre de l'univers, et Jon ne croit en rien. Rien hormis l'enfant dans ses bras et la femme morte à ses pieds. S'il veut que ce soir arrangé, il va devoir s'appuyer sur quelque chose de réel.

Et sa rage est réelle. C'est une bête vivante et respirante qui sévit contre son cœur. Elle lacère son ventre avec ses griffes Elle est réelle.

Et cette bête repose sur son lit de chagrin et elle se régale de désespoir.

_Quelle gravité de blessures doit-on infliger à quelqu'un pour qu'il meure de douleur? _s'est demandé une fois Jon, cherchant une punition pour Freuxsanglant. _Ca doit aussi être une corde raide — cause trop de douleur et blesse-le trop gravement et il mourra de cette blessure. Comment peut-on provoquer une souffrance immense sans immédiatement mettre fin à la vie?_

Il regarde la tresse de son épouse, sortant de sous la couverture qui lui couvre le visage.

Voilà comment.

* * *

IV.

Ca semble prendre des heures pour arriver au navire.

Arya aide Ver Gris à ramer. Jon essaye d'utiliser tous leurs manteaux pour faire un endroit douillet et sûr où déposer Lyaella pour pouvoir aider aussi mais, au moment où il la place dans le nid de tissus, elle commence à hurler, le son strident et horrible. Il ne peut pas plus le supporter qu'il ne peut supporter la vue de la poitrine immobile de sa mère. Il la soulève à nouveau. Il emmerde le reste.

Elle a souillé le manteau dans lequel elle est enroulée et Jon se souvient qu'il a une de ses robes avec lui, même s'il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir attrapée. Mais c'est lui qui a dû le faire: c'est la robe que Dany aimait le plus, une robe d'un bleu éclatant faite avec un tissu doux. Il se rappelle avec une parfaite clarté comme elle a souri quand ils l'ont reçue d'Essos, comme ses mains — entières à ce moment-là; pas détruites, pas enchaînées par une blessure invalidante — ont caressé le tissu. _C'est ma préférée, _a-t-elle dit à Jon en souriant.

Et son esprit s'en est souvenu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la brume de son chagrin, il l'a récupérée de leur navire en train de couler. Avec son sang toujours sur ses mains. Avec sa dernière vision d'elle — son visage se relâchant, son souffle la quittant en une expiration — étranglant toujours chacune de ses pensées.

En une boucle qui rend fou, aussi persistante que le soleil qui se lève dans le ciel, il pense: _la tempête s'est arrêtée, mais ce n'est pas fini. La tempête s'est arrêtée, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Ce n'est pas terminé. Ce n'est pas terminé. _

Ses mains tremblent fort maintenant, pendant qu'il lave leur fille. Il la couche sur ses genoux et trempe le bord du manteau dans la mer, l'utilisant pour nettoyer doucement sa peau. Elle est étonnement contente pendant qu'il le fait. Tranquille. Ses yeux sont ouverts. D'un gris profond, ils observent Jon puis se referment, puis s'ouvrent. Son petit front se plisse à chaque fois qu'elle les ferme: il pense que le soleil levant doit l'offenser après avoir été dans un endroit aussi calme et sombre pendant autant de temps, donc il se penche davantage au-dessus d'elle pour en bloquer l'éclat. Il l'arracherait du ciel s'il en avait la capacité.

Quand elle est propre, il lui enfile cette douce robe bleue, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tire pas sur la partie restante du cordon qui la reliait autrefois à sa mère. Jon ne sait pas quand il a été coupé et ligaturé ni par qui; il suppose que c'est Arya à un moment donné, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de comment ses mains étaient assez stables. Ils tremblent tous depuis la naissance. Il doute qu'ils arrêteront un jour.

Une pensée lui vient en baissant les yeux sur Lyaella, ses cheveux d'un argenté propre et brillant, sa robe éclatante et joviale. _Elle est magnifique. __Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à quoi que ce soit d'autre_.

Elle lâche quelques pleurnichements saccadés, clairement malheureuse d'être loin des battements de son cœur aussi longtemps. Il la ramène contre sa poitrine, sa main berçant l'arrière de sa tête. Ses boucles argentées lui chatouillent la paume. Durant un instant, la pression dans son cœur est différente: il ressent de l'amour là, poussé contre son chagrin. Il pense que Lyaella doit être la personne la plus puissante du monde pour provoquer ça alors qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais ressentir que le poids de ces ténèbres pour le restant de ses jours.

"Ca va," dit-il à sa fille et le son de sa voix la calme immédiatement. C'est certainement le seul autre son familier, hormis les battements d'un cœur, qu'elle a entendu depuis la dernière fois que Dany a parlé. _Quelles étaient ses dernières paroles? _Jon sent la peur le saisir tout d'un coup. La panique. Il ne s'en souvient pas. Quelle était la dernière chose qu'elle a dite? _Comment ais-je pu oublier ça? Comment ais-je pu oublier?_

Il sent la pression dans sa poitrine essayer de monter dans sa gorge, essayant de le faire fondre en larmes, mais il ne peut pas la laisser faire. S'il commence à pleurer, il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Jamais.

Il cache à nouveau son visage contre les cheveux de Lyaella. Sa respiration est laborieuse contre les sanglots qui essayent de lui détruire le corps.

"Je vais arranger ça," s'entend-il murmurer à Lyaella. Chaque mot tremble de larmes. _Je vais te la ramener. Nous la ramener._

Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.

* * *

V.

Ver Gris fond en larmes.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-il en Valyrien, levant les yeux vers Rat Bleu et Mouche Rouge. Les soldats et domestiques survivants sont déjà sur le navire de Kinvara et attendent d'accueillir la deuxième embarcation à la porte de chargement. Mais Ver Gris n'arrive pas à se forcer à soulever Daenerys du sol du bateau. Jon est sûr que c'est purement l'adrénaline qui lui a donné la force de le faire avant. "Je ne peux pas."

"Nous allons le faire," assure Mouche Rouge à Ver Gris, le visage dur. Il regarde Jon. "Vous sortez tous et nous allons prendre la reine."

Mais Jon ne peut pas quitter ce bateau avec elle toujours dedans. Il ne peut pas la quitter. Même maintenant.

"Je vais attendre," leur dit-il. Les mots semblent étranglés, mais il ne peut pas pleurer. Il ne peut pas. La vue des larmes de Ver Gris perce presque sa propre résolution, mais il ne peut pas. Il a un travail à faire. Il a quelque chose à corriger. Il ne peut pas s'effondrer sur le sol de ce bateau et pleurer contre les cheveux de sa femme — même si c'est la seule chose qu'il a envie de faire. La seule chose qui pense-t-il, pourrait soulager la suffocation dans sa poitrine. Il a un travail à faire. Ce n'est pas fini.

Il refuse de laisser qui que ce soit lui prendre Lyaella. Elle est calme et contente avec lui et il ne va pas risquer de la déranger. Si Jon avait le choix, elle ne ressentirait plus un instant d'inconfort et de malaise de sa vie. Plus jamais.

"Je ne la lâcherai pas," dit-il à Rat Bleu et Arya. Durant une seconde douloureuse, il est de retour dans la chambre sur leur bateau, ses mains étroitement enroulées autour des bras de Dany pendant qu'elle pousse. _Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. _Il ne l'a pas laissée tombée. Il l'a gardée debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait poussé leur fille hors de son corps. Mais elle est morte quand même.

Quand Rat Bleu et Mouche Rouge montent dans l'embarcation et soulèvent le corps de Daenerys, son bras pend mollement à son côté. Jon voit des ecchymoses sur ses avant-bras, juste en-dessous de ses coudes. Quand il l'agrippait et la maintenait debout. Ses yeux se ferment contre une vague soudaine de vertige. Durant une seconde, il pense qu'il va être malade. Il est obligé de prendre de grandes respirations jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se lever, en tremblant et prudemment, et amener Lyaella sur le navire.

Ils se retrouvent dans le couloir inférieur. Kinvara n'est pas seule. Elle est avec une Prêtresse Rouge que Jon n'a encore jamais vue; elle est jeune et ses traits sont tirés par la tristesse. Dans ses bras, elle porte un bébé à peine plus âgé que Lyaella.

"Voici Tirina," les salue Kinvara, regardant l'autre prêtresse. "Elle va allaiter la princesse pendant que nous parlons. Le bébé doit avoir faim."

Le corps de Jon est plus rapide que son esprit. Tout d'un coup, la seule chose qu'il peut entendre, ce sont les battements de son cœur qui cognent dans sa tête. Sa rage dévore toutes ses pensées, laissant un vide étrange dans son esprit, un moment dans le temps où tout semble bouger plus lentement que la normale. Où tout, sauf sa rage, est lointain.

Tirina dit quelque choses, ses yeux sur les cheveux de Lyaella qui sont visibles par-dessus le manteau de Jon. Elle tend la main vers elle. Le ventre de Jon est tiré de force sur pieds. Il s'éloigne d'elle d'un grand pas, la nausée jaillissant dans sa gorge. Il ne prend aucune décision: son corps les fait pour lui. Il se tourne, passant Lyaella à Ver Gris. Il se ravance vers Kinvara et Tirina. Et puis, avec chaque son, hormis son propre pouls, étouffé et atténué, il tend la main vers la hanche d'Arya. Elle tend déjà la main vers son autre côté. En ce qui ne doit être qu'une seconde ou deux, Aiguille et Grand-Griffe sont toutes les deux contre la gorge de Kinvara. Elle tressaille à peine.

"Vous saviez!" hurle Arya d'une voix furieuse, chevrotante — féroce. "Vous saviez! Vous saviez qu'elle allait mourir! Vous saviez foutrement qu'elle n'allait pas survivre! Vous nous avez quand même laissés partir! VOUS SAVIEZ!"

Aiguille pique le cou de Kinvara, faisant couler une perle de sang et Jon ne dit pas un mot pour arrêter sa sœur. Il se contente de pousser Grand-Griffe plus près, aussi.

"Je ne connaissais aucun détail à ce moment-là. Mais le Maître de la Lumière m'a chargée d'emmener Tirina, pour le bébé, et Tirina était honorée d'obéir aux ordres du Maître de la Lumière." Elle semble tellement calme pour quelqu'un avec deux lames contre sa gorge. Sait-elle à quel point Jon est tout près de lui enfoncer Grand-Griffe en travers de l'œsophage? Ses musques sont tendus. Il n'y a que son devoir qui l'empêche de la tuer maintenant. La tuer est ce qu'il veut faire. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal. Ne s'est jamais senti autant en colère. N'a jamais autant voulu voir quelqu'un s'étrangler avec son propre sang. Mais elle a plus de valeur pour lui en étant en vie: c'est la seule pensée rationnelle qu'il a dans sa tête là tout de suite.

"Vous saviez que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer et vous l'avez quand même laissée faire!" C'est sa propre voix. Les mots viennent de lui, mais ils sortent de ses lèvres sans réflexion préalable. Son esprit tourbillonne, chacune de ses pensées est tellement enchevêtrée avec la pression dans sa poitrine qu'il arrive à peine à séparer les deux. _Je suis mon chagrin, _pense-t-il, et il le laisse le consumer.

"Vous êtes responsable! Vous l'avez fait! Et maintenant, vous allez la ramener!" Il se rapproche. Elle baisse furtivement les yeux sur Grand-Griffe cette fois. "_Ramenez-__la_!"

Elle croise son regard. Jon détourne les yeux, dégoûté, certain qu'il va être malade. Il n'a même pas envie de la regarder.

"Il n'y a aucune garantie avec les résurrections, aucun moyen d'assurer leur succès. Si le Maître de la Lumière veut récupérer quelqu'un, le Maître de la Lumière les ramène. Ce qui vous est arrivé n'était _pas _la norm—"

"TAISEZ-VOUS!" C'est lui, aussi. "Vous allez la ramener! Vous allez me la ramener — ou le Maître de la Lumière va me prendre aussi!"

Cette pensée, entremêlée tellement solidement avec son chagrin qu'elle ne peut en être extraite, est une chose dont il est certain. Il ne vivra pas ici sans Daenerys. Il refuse. Il ne retournera pas dans leur royaume, dans leur lit, pour dormir là sans elle. Il ne se réveillera pas tous les jours avec la vue de son oreiller vide. Il ne passera pas le restant de ses jours sans lui parler, sans l'embrasser. Il refuse. _A partir de ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. _Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai si elle n'est pas là pour partager tous les jours menant à la fin de ses jours? Ca ne pourrait pas l'être. Ca ne peut pas. Il a fait un serment. Il a l'intention de s'y tenir. Il s'embrochera avec Grand-Griffe et se videra de son sang avant de continuer comme ça, à suffoquer à chaque seconde de chaque jour sous un désespoir tellement lourd que c'est tout simplement de la torture. La cruauté de la vie sans elle serait une punition trop brutale même pour le pire de ses crimes. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne le mérite pas.

Peut-être que Kinvara voit sa sincérité. Elle a l'air effrayée pour la première fois.

"Vous ne devez pas dire des choses comme ça," lui dit-elle. "Vous ne devez pas laisser la princesse toute seule dans ce monde, sans famille, comme vous avez été laissé — comme la Reine Daenerys a été laissée. Daenerys ne voudrait pas ça. Elle est morte pour cette enfant, pour vous. Vous la déshonoreriez."

Que connaît-elle de l'honneur? Que connaît-elle de lui? Il n'y a de l'honneur à avoir dans rien de tout ça. Il n'a pas été à la hauteur pour son épouse. Il a tué son épouse. Il n'y aura pas de plus grand déshonneur que ça.

Mais il voit la vérité dans ses paroles, aussi. Il pense au petit cœur de Lyaella battant contre le sien. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner ici sans lui. _Un Targaryen seul en ce monde est une terrible chose, _a dit Mestre Aemon, et il avait raison. Dany et lui l'ont ressenti pendant des années avant d'enfin se trouver. Comment pourrait-il condamner sa fille à ce sort?

La menace de suicide de Jon affecte plus Kinvara que la lame contre sa gorge. Il en déduit qu'est toujours important pour le Maître de Lumière. Pourtant, si c'est vrai, s'il l'est, comment le Maître de la Lumière peut-il le détruire de la sorte?

Jon abaisse Grand-Griffe et s'appuie sur cette nouvelle arme.

"Alors ramenez-la. Ramenez-la moi," ordonne-t-il. "Si vous ne voulez pas que je la suive, ramenez-la ici."

Son visage se défait avec tristesse. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas promettre—"

Il se rapproche de Kinvara. Arya baisse Aiguille, lui donnant la place pour se tenir directement devant elle et de baisser les yeux sur elle, pour qu'elle puisse voir la sincérité dans son regard quand il parle.

Elle avait raison avant: il ne peut pas laisser Lyaella toute seule dans ce monde. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est impuissant. Son esprit est rapide maintenant, passant en revue les actions possibles, cherchant une solution, une façon de récupérer Dany auprès de lui. Aucune solution n'est trop terrible si ça veut dire qu'il reverra son sourire. _Je vois le chemin, _pense-t-il et ce qu'il voit, c'est du feu.

"Vous allez le faire. Vous _allez_ la ramener! Ou je dévasterai tous les temples d'Essos et de Westeros — chacun de ces _putains _de temples! Ramenez-la ou je démolirai tout ce que le Maître de la Lumière a construit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui et de sa foi que des cendres!"

_C'est de sa faute. C'est de sa faute. C'est de votre faute._

_C'est de ma faute._

Son chagrin le fait presque à nouveau tomber à genoux, mais il ne peut pas le laisser faire. Il n'a pas encore fini.

Elle a l'air angoissée. Il se demande brièvement comment elle avait imaginé que cette confrontation allait se passer. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il lui pardonnerait d'avoir envoyé sa femme vers une mort certaine? Si elle le pensait, alors son dieu ne voit pas la vérité. Son dieu est incapable et futile. Il sera facile à détruire. Jon maniera l'épée lui-même.

"Aegon," dit-elle, la voix tremblante de désespoir. Elle veut désespérément qu'il comprenne, mais Jon comprend tout. Il comprend qu'elle va ramener Daenerys ou que R'hllor mourra. C'_est_ aussi simple que ça. "Ca ne dépend pas de _moi _de ramener qui que ce soit. Je peux essayer — et j'ai l'intention d'essayer, c'est pour ça que je suis là — mais si notre maître en a fini avec elle—"

Son cœur se contracte douloureusement. Durant un instant, il a envie de la frapper.

"Il n'est _PAS_ MON DIEU! Ce n'est pas le mien!" crie Jon d'une voix tonitruante.

Ses dieux sont anciens et véritables. Ses dieux vivent dans les choses qu'on peut voir, comme la nouvelle croissance au printemps, comme ce premier arrondissement du ventre de Daenerys. Ses dieux vivent dans la douceur de ses baisers, dans la rose d'où vient son savon, dans la sensation miraculeuse de la tête de sa fille sous ses doigts, le corps de sa femme surmontant une chose horrible et magnifique, faite d'une puissance que Jon n'avait encore jamais vue, n'avait encore jamais imaginée. La plus grande puissance à laquelle il a assisté — à laquelle il assistera jamais. Une puissance qui, encore maintenant, fait monter des larmes dans ses yeux et un frisson le long de sa colonne. C'est là que vivent ses dieux.

Pas ici. Pas dans ce navire, avec le corps inerte, vide, de Daenerys sur le sol à quelques pas derrière eux. Pas avec Lyaella en train de pleurer dans les bras de Ver Gris, allant devoir être allaitée par une femme qui n'est pas sa mère, par une femme qui ne l'a pas faite grandir dans son utérus, une femme qui ne l'a pas conçue avec chaque once d'amour et de puissance et de force et de _bonté _qu'elle avait en elle. Dany a mis leur fille au monde avec toute les attentions avec lesquelles elle l'a portée. Et Lyaella ne se souviendra jamais de son visage. Ne se souviendra jamais de son amour. Ne la connaîtra jamais. Elle grandira sans l'amour d'une mère, comme Jon, comme Dany. Et c'est de la faute de Kinvara — de la faute du Maître de la Lumière — de la faute de Freuxsanglant — de la faute de Grand-Griffe—

_De la faute de Jon._

"Le Maître de la Lumière _n'est pas _mon dieu," répète Jon mais, cette fois, les mots sont calmes, graves. Un avertissement. "Aucun dieu juste ne ferait quelque chose comme ça. Aucune présence bienveillante ne laisserait quelqu'un mourir dans la souffrance après une vie passée à secourir, une vie passée à protéger autrui. Je ne suis suivrai pas une bête comme ça."

Une bête. Comme son chagrin, en train de se tordre dans sa poitrine, de lui dévorer les entrailles. Il n'y a pas de mal qui surpasse cela.

Le visage de Kinvara se couvre d'un air de douce surprise. "Vous croyez qu'elle a souffert? Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle a souffert. Je ne le pense pas du tout. Je pense qu'elle était heureuse. Je pense qu'elle était fière. Est-ce que vous réalisez ce qu'elle a accompli? Si c'était le cas, vous seriez fier d'elle aussi. Elle a amené la princesse dans ce monde en toute sécurité malgré toutes les chances contre elle — et il y en avait beaucoup. Elle a détruit tout ce qui restait au Grand Autre. Son dernier serviteur. Je suis sûre qu'elle est morte en étant fière."

Jon n'est pas bête et il ne veut pas de ses paroles de réconfort condescendantes. Il sait exactement ce qui s'est passé durant les derniers moments de sa femme. Il est arrivé à son chevet — a vu Freuxsanglant là derrière ses yeux — l'a vue lutter pour revenir juste un instant… a vu son désespoir, sa question. Elle. Lui demandant de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin une dernière fois. Lui demandant de la soutenir une dernière fois. De la porter à nouveau, cette fois pendant qu'elle _prenait_ quelqu'un de ce monde. Il était sa moitié, son sang: si elle était trop faible, il lui aurait donné toute la force qu'il avait.

Et il l'a fait.

Il se penche en avant maintenant, le souvenir lui tordant les intestins en des nœuds tellement serrés que c'est une douleur véritable. Il sent son estomac convulser et il a des haut-le-cœur, mais rien ne vient. Il ne lui reste plus rien.

Il sait ce qu'elle a accompli. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Parce qu'il en connaît aussi le prix.

Il continue, sa voix montant en volume peu importe à quel point il a la nausée.

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de comment vous pensez que ses derniers moments étaient! Vous n'étiez pas là! Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'elle a enduré! Et c'étaient ses _derniers_. Les derniers qu'elle aura jamais!"

Il se redresse, mais la douleur qu'il ressent à l'intérieur veut le traîner à terre. Vers là où Daenerys se trouve. Il ne voit rien d'autre que le sang lui l'entoure sur ce lit. Il ne sent rien d'autre que sa puanteur métallique dans son nez. Il ne ressent rien d'autre que la terreur qu'il a ressentie, le désespoir. La rage. _Je t'aime_, entend-il à nouveau. Etaient-ce ses derniers mots? Il ne les méritait pas. Qu'est-ce que son amour lui a jamais apporté à part de la souffrance?

La bête dans sa poitrine le dévore. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire. Il se penche à nouveau en avant mais, cette fois, c'est parce que des sanglots jaillissent dans sa gorge. Sa respiration est haletante, faible. Il arrive à peine à rester debout.

"Je m'en fiche," dit-il à nouveau, les mots entassés entre deux sanglots. "Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas là! Je veux la récupérer! Je veux la récupérer _ici_!"

Il sent Arya lui attraper le biceps, lui faisant garder l'équilibre. Sinon, il pense qu'il tomberait par terre.

"Et c'est naturel de ressentir cela," dit gentiment Kinvara.

"NE LE TOUCHEZ _PAS_!" rugit soudainement Arya. Jon suppose que Kinvara a tendu la main vers lui, pour le réconforter. Arya a pris la bonne décision. Il est certain, s'il avait senti le contact de Kinvara, qu'il serait devenu fou de rage. Réellement fou. Une folie à faire pâlir celle du père de Daenerys, son grand-père.

Il y a une pause. Rien d'autre ne se passe hormis les halètements de Jon et les sanglots de Lyaella. Le reste de leurs vies sera-t-il ainsi?

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le Maître de la Lumière n'est pas votre ennemi. Vous devriez faire attention avec les menaces que vous êtes en train de faire . Vous avez besoin du Maître maintenant plus que jamais."

Non. Il a besoin de _ses _dieux maintenant plus que jamais. Et durant un instant, il les sent avec lui. Il trouve la force de se redresser et de lui faire face à nouveau, la force d'essuyer les larmes qui l'aveuglent. La force de parler. La force de refermer son chagrin, la force de le ravaler dans sa poitrine lourde.

"Quiconque m'enlève Daenerys est mon ennemi," dit-il à Kinvara. Ses mots tremblent comme le corps de Dany tremblait, allongée là, à se vider de son sang. Cette pensée ne sert qu'à transformer encore plus son chagrin en rage. "Je suis sûr que vous me direz ensuite que c'était la volonté du Maître, mais je me fiche de ses putains de raisons. Je me contre_fous_ de ce qu'est la vue d'ensemble. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai embarqué sur ce bateau avec ma femme et, maintenant, elle est couchée là, morte. Et quelqu'un en sera tenu responsable. Quelque sera puni. Si pas votre Maître de la Lumière, qui? Si pas lui, à qui dois-je en vouloir? Moi-même? Je m'en veux déjà. S'il n'y avait pas Lyaella, je me serais déjà empalé sur Grand-Griffe et vidé de mon sang aussi. Vous? Si je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour la ramener, je vous aurais enlevé la tête des épaules dès l'instant où je vous ai vue."

Il n'a aucun bruit hormis les sanglots de Lyaella. Jon sent un calme étrange le submerger. Il s'y raccroche. _Je ne suis plus impuissant maintenant, _pense-t-il, sa rage brûlant avec une telle fureur qu'elle transforme tout le reste en cendres douces, silencieuses. En rien. _Je ne le suis plus._

"Votre Maître de la Lumière a un choix. Il peut réparer ce qu'il a fait — il peut arranger la situation et me rendre Daenerys — ou je _jure, _devant les dieux anciens et les nouveaux, que je détruirai sa foi et que je le détruirai, lui. Je ferai flamber le Temple Rouge de Volantis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste même plus une seule pierre. J'exécuterai chaque prêtresse que je trouverai. Je brûlerai chacun des livres sur R'hllor. Je proscrirai son nom et je couperai la langue de toutes les bouches qui oseront le prononcer. S'il veut provoquer les ténèbres, je le pousserai dedans. Et s'il me tue à cause de ça, eh bien, ça ne fera que me rapprocher d'un face à face avec lui."

Que ferait-il alors? Jon déborde d'un pouvoir qui découle du fait qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Le Maître de la Lumière ne fera pas de mal à Lyaella — il a clairement l'intention de l'utiliser comme il a utilisé Daenerys. Que pourrait-il bien faire à Jon maintenant? Jon a le pouvoir. Jon a la rage. Et il fera ce qu'il doit faire avec ce pouvoir et cette rage. Peu importe à quel point ce sera terrible.

Kinvara a peur. C'est clair de par la façon dont elle recule devant Jon.

"Vous parlez avec chagrin," lui dit-elle, ses paroles inquiètes. "Vous n'avez pas les idées claires. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même."

Il n'a jamais entendu des mots moins vrais.

"Non. Tout ce que je suis est moi-même." _J'emmerde le reste. _Il se tient plus droit, son cœur battant de nouveau à tout rompre, mais ce n'est pas de peur cette fois. _"_Je suis le roi des Sept Royaumes et vous allez me ramener la reine. Vous allez ramener sa mère à la princesse. Ou une guerre comme vous n'en avez jamais vue s'ensuivra. Je n'arrêterai _jamais_. Ca continuera jusqu'à ce que je la revoie. Je réduirai ce monde en cendres pendant des _décennies _si j'y suis obligé."

Il voit, dans le silence qui suit, que Kinvara ne le croit pas. Elle le regarde avec tristesse, mais sa peur s'est évaporée.

"Vous ne me croyez pas. Vous ne croyez pas que je pense ce que je dis," réalise-t-il. Il a l'envie de rire, mais son chagrin est trop lourd pour le permettre. "Vous ne le croyez pas."

Elle secoue la tête lentement, avec un air d'excuse. "Non, je ne le crois pas. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez la noirceur nécessaire pour ce faire dans votre âme. A l'intérieur de vous, vous êtes fait de lumière."

_C'est vrai, _pense Jon, ses pensées se tissant avec irrégularité, _mais cette lumière est du feu._

"Je n'ai pas de noirceur dans mon âme, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai du feu." Il refuse de laisser Kinvara détourner les yeux de son regard. Qu'elle scrute dans son âme — qu'elle voit la vérité de ce qu'il dit. "Je suis le descendant d'Aegon le Conquérant. Son sang coule dans mes veines. Et mes actions parleront au nom de mon cœur. Parleront pour cette lumière qui, selon vous, est en moi. Je ne fais pas de fausse promesses. Voyons qui a raison."

Il se détourne de Kinvara et regarde leurs soldats, à Daenerys et à lui. Il reprend Lyaella dans ses bras. Il sent à peine la douceur de ses cheveux contre ses lèvres quand il lui embrasse tendrement le sommet du crâne.

"Allez prendre le contrôle de la navigation," dit-il à un soldat. "Amenez-nous à Peyredragon au plus vite."

Il regarde Mouche Rouge et Rat Bleu. Pour une fois, sa douleur ne le touche pas. "Amenez la reine avec mois. Nous allons trouver un endroit douillet où la coucher le temps que Kinvara la ramène."

Il fait face à Ver Gris ensuite. Les mots Valyrien viennent sans aucun effort.

"Quand nous accosterons, trouve ces œufs de dragons. Mets Peyredragon en pièces s'il le faut. Trouve-les. Chacun d'entre eux. Et puis ramène-les moi," ordonne-t-il.

Ver Gris hoche la tête, le regard dur. Il a l'air prêt au combat. Bien.

"Votre Grâce," dit Tirina, juste au moment où Jon commence à passer furieusement à côté d'elle. "Le bébé doit manger. Je suis désolée. Mais le bébé doit manger."

Il refuse d'y assister. Il refuse de regarder Lyaella être nourrie au sein d'une autre femme. Il ne le fera pas. Rien que la pensée inonde à nouveau son corps de rage. De la tristesse suit peu après.

"Je vais aller avec elles," dit Arya. Elle fait mine de prendre Lyaella et Jon est surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il parvient à lui passer sa fille. S'il y a bien une autre paire de bras aussi sûre que les siens, c'est ceux d'Arya. "Je te la ramènerai après. Elle _sera _en sécurité."

Les yeux d'Arya sont aussi durs que ceux de Jon.

_On emmerde le reste._

* * *

VI.

"Je _suis _désolée de ce qui s'est passé, vous savez."

Jon ignore Kinvara. Il installe doucement Daenerys sur la table, prenant soin de pas toucher ses mains blessées et de ne pas cogner son corps. Il ne veut pas qu'elle ait encore plus mal quand elle se réveillera. Il se souvient d'à quel point il avait mal quand il est revenu, comme les profondes entailles sur son ventre et son torse le faisaient souffrir avec une douleur brûlante qui a mis des lustres à enfin refroidir. Il ne veut pas de cette douleur pour elle.

"Ne la touchez pas," dit-il à Kinvara. Elle s'approche avec une bassine d'eau chaude. "Je vais le faire. Dites-moi quoi faire."

_C'est mon devoir. Je suis la raison pour laquelle elle est sur cette table. C'est mon devoir. _

Kinvara doit voir comme il tremble.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça," proteste-t-elle gentiment. "Pourquoi vous infliger plus de chagrin? Vous avez fait suffisamment. Vous l'avez aidée suffisamment. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez, mais si c'est plus facile pour vous de sortir, allez-y. Je vous ferai appeler s'il y a un changement."

Il secoue immédiatement la tête. Ca n'a pas d'importance à quel point il est bouleversé. Ca n'a pas d'importance comme ses jambes sont faibles, comme sa nausée est forte. Il sera la première chose qu'elle verra quand elle reviendra. Elle saura qu'il ne l'a jamais quittée. Qu'il ne l'a jamais abandonnée. Qu'il ne l'a jamais trahie. Il ne va pas la laisser se réveiller dans la confusion, dans la solitude. Dans la peur. Pas comme lui.

"Je vais rester et je vais aider. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce qui vient en premier?"

Elle le regarde avec curiosité. "Vous ne vous souvenez de rien? Rien du tout?"

"J'étais mort. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est l'obscurité," dit-il, lui prenant la bassine d'eau. "Nous la lavons?"

Elle le regarde fixement durant un battement. Il voit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais il se fiche de ce qu'elle ressent. Sa tristesse n'est rien comparé à sa souffrance à lui.

"Oui," dit-elle enfin. Elle se racle doucement la gorge et se dirige vers la table sur laquelle Dany est allongée. "Commencez avec son corps. Nettoyez le sang et n'arrêtez pas. Je vais parler et je ne pourrai pas arrêter ce que je dis pour vous donner des instructions. Je vais lui couper des cheveux, lui toucher la poitrine et la toucher: vous devez l'accepter et vous ne devez pas m'en empêcher. Ca en fait partie. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, d'aucune façon. Vous comprenez?"

Il comprend, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il ne supporte pas que qui que ce soit s'approche de son corps, encore moins le touche. Mais il hoche la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

"Bien. Après avoir lavé sa peau, lavez ses cheveux, mais attendez que j'en ai coupé quelques mèches. J'ai besoin d'avoir son sang toujours dessus quand je les utiliserai. Aegon… Je dois vous prévenir. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera. Freuxsanglant était relié à sa conscience; si elle revient, il pourrait revenir aussi. Et je ne crois pas que le Maître de la Lumière le permettra."

La voix de Jon est sombre et régulière. "Il _va _le permettre. Il va me la rendre — _elle_, Dany. Je me fiche de ce qu'il fait avec Lord Freuxsanglant. Qu'il le torture jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais Dany revient." Il regarde le chiffon qu'elle lui passe. "C'est aussi rugueux que du sable. Donnez-moi quelque chose de mieux pour elle." C_'est la reine. Encore maintenant — c'est notre reine._

Avec un tissu d'une douceur convenable en main, il commence avec ses pieds. Du sang a coulé tellement loin sur ses jambes après la naissance qu'elle a du sang séché entre ses orteils; après avoir nettoyé seulement une partie d'un de ses pieds, l'eau dans la bassine est déjà cuivrée.

"Ca n'ira pas," dit Jon à Kinvara, l'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne commence. Il a la nausée. "Je vais avoir besoin de plus d'eau."

Elle vient se tenir près de lui. Elle jette un ?il à l'eau rouillée.

"Oui," acquiesce-t-elle doucement. "Je vais aller nous en chercher plus."

Le cœur de Jon pourrait tout aussi bien être dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ressent la douleur jusque-là, le mal. Ou peut-être que c'est juste à cause de ses larmes retenues.

"Elle aime l'huile de lavande dans son bain," ajoute-t-il. Il essaye de ne pas pleurer. Il ne sait pas s'il peut s'en empêcher. _Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, je ne sais pas si je peux. _La pensée s'enroule autour de sa tête en une boucle sans fin. Mais il ne part pas.

"D'accord," dit Kinvara d'une voix douce. "Je vais chercher ça aussi, alors." Elle marque une pause. Il la sent tendre une main vers lui, mais elle doit y réfléchir à deux fois, parce qu'il ne sent jamais son contact. "Ca va, Aegon— Jon. Ca va."

Il aimerait que les gens arrêtent de dire ça. Ca ne va clairement pas. Ca n'a jamais été moins que maintenant. Jamais. Il préférait que ce soit à nouveau lui sur la table — ça arrangerait les choses. Ca ferait que les choses _vont_. C'est insupportable.

Quand on lui amène plus d'eau, il continue. _Comment le Maître de la Lumière remet notre sang dans notre corps quand il nous ramène?_ se demande-t-il. Il était très faible au réveil après sa propre mort — peut-être que le Maître de la Lumière ne le peut pas. Peut-être qu'il leur donne juste la possibilité de vivre jusqu'à ce que le peu de sang qui reste puisse se reconstituer.

Mais reste-t-il encore un peu de sang à Dany? Si oui, Jon ne peut pas imaginer comment. Il doit renoncer à rincer le chiffon lorsqu'il arrive à ses cuisses, car il a déjà fait tourner l'eau de cinq bassines au rouge sang. Il commence ensuite à verser de l'eau sur elle, rinçant ce qui peut être rincé et puis essuyant doucement ce qui a séché. Ses mains tremblent tellement fort qu'il renverse la moitié de l'eau à terre et non sur Dany et, le temps qu'il arrive à sa poitrine, Kinvara et lui se tiennent dans une flaque d'eau ensanglantée.

S'il se concentre suffisamment, il arrive à comprendre un peu ce que Kinvara dit en Haut Valyrien. Mais, dans l'ensemble, c'est un bruit de fond. Il rince doucement le sang des trois plaies superficielles de perforation près de là où le poignard était enfui. Ses mains, faibles et en ruine, ont essayé tellement fort d'enfoncer la lame, mais elle n'y est pas parvenue toute seule. Ils y sont parvenus ensemble. Et maintenant, pendant que Jon essuie doucement l'entaille où le poignard était enterré, il se retrouve à souhaiter avoir pu l'aider plus tôt. S'il avait pu se relever — avait pu ravaler le vomi que la douleur dans sa tête avait provoqué — il aurait pu arriver plus vite auprès d'elle. Il aurait pu la regarder dans les yeux et comprendre. Il aurait pu la sauver de ces trois blessures inutiles, de la panique qui a inondé ses yeux quand elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire toute seule.

Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû laisser Arya le faire. Arya lui aurait passé Lyaella et l'aurait fait rapidement, Jon le sait — plus rapidement qu'il n'est arrivé à faire étant donné sa faiblesse et sa désorientation après ce que Freuxsanglant lui avait fait. Arya s'était tournée pour ce faire quand il est passé à côté d'elle. Mais, à ce moment-là, il se souvient d'avoir pensé: _Elle est mon sang. Elle est à moi et je suis à elle. Je vais être la dernière caresse qu'elle sent, la dernière personne qui la protège. C'est moi qui vais la regarder dans les yeux quand elle meure._

La seule chose qui l'empêche de craquer avec le souvenir de ce poignard qui s'enfonce dans son cœur est le souvenir du soulagement qu'il a vu sur son visage. C'était du vrai soulagement. Et la façon dont elle a expiré en mourant semblait presque paisible — du moins en comparaison avec toute la souffrance qui avait précédé.

Il parvient à arrêter de ressasser ce souvenir une fois qu'il dépasse les blessures sur sa poitrine. Il se concentre sur la tâche à accomplir, mais cette tâche ne fait que se compliquer quand il arrive à ses mains. Les regarder le bouleverse autant que ça le rend malade. Toutes les autres lésions sur son corps sont minimes en comparaison. Ses mains doivent de nouveau être reconstruites et Jon n'a pas la compétence de le faire comme ça doit être fait. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est en nettoyer le sang. Il utilise le tissu doux pour essuyer le sang entre ses doigts. Il enlève la bague de la Reine Rhaella de son doigt et nettoie en-dessous, la remettant rapidement en place après. Lorsqu'il verse de l'eau sur la paume de sa main droite, ramollissant le sang séché agglutiné autour des quelques sutures restantes, il remarque quelque chose collé à sa blessure. Quelque chose qui était dans son poing.

L'eau chaude qu'il verse sur sa main le détache. Et, quand son cordon pour les cheveux tombe dans la flaque d'eau rouillée à ses pieds, il sent ses genoux se dérober. Il s'agenouille dans la flaque, sa tête qui tourne sur ses épaules, malade dans son cœur et dans ses tripes. Un souvenir lui revient immédiatement: ses mains trempées de sang lui caressant la barbe, lui coiffant les cheveux, défaisant son chignon en lui disant qu'il est temps pour lui de s'en aller (temps de la quitter).

Elle a serré ce cordon dans sa main tout ce temps. Elle est morte avec. Ses doigts tremblent lorsqu'il le sort de l'eau. Il ne pense pas pouvoir terminer ça. Il ne pense pas pouvoir regarder son visage, inerte dans la mort. Vide. Il entend sa voix résonner dans le fond de son esprit: _"Et si tu regardais dans mes yeux et que je n'étais plus moi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?"_

_Je te ferais revenir. _

Il se plie en deux, enfonçant ses ongles tellement profondément dans son cuir chevelu qu'il sait qu'il doit se faire saigner. Il ne peut pas se relever. Il ne peut pas se tenir debout. Il ne peut pas continuer.

Mais il continue quand même. _Je ne fais pas de fausses promesses, _a-t-il dit à Kinvara. Et c'était vrai. Il va la ramener ou il mourra en essayant.

Kinvara continue de prier pendant qu'il finit de nettoyer les poignets de Daenerys. Quand il arrive à son visage, elle défait la tresse de Dany. Il garde les yeux sur le visage de Dany pendant que Kinvara coupe des mèches de ses cheveux. Il lui essuie les joues, les tempes, les lèvres. Les paupières, le front. Il lui touche la pommette avec des doigts tremblants, imaginant que ses paupières pourraient s'ouvrir, qu'il va la trouver en train de le regarder. _Je ne reverrai plus jamais ses yeux, _pense-t-il et, avec cette pensée, il doit s'appuyer sur la table pour être soutenu.

Kinvara jette les mèches de cheveux coupés dans le feu crépitant dans le foyer. Jon se demande s'ils vont même brûler. Il passe à ses cheveux ensuite, versant d'abord de l'eau dessus, essayant de rincer presque tout le sang. Il se surprend à placer gentiment sa main juste au-dessus de ses sourcils en même temps, pour que l'eau n'aille pas dans ses yeux. Après avoir rincé ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient argentés teintés de rouille, il attrape la barre de savon fournie et fait mousser ses mains. Il prend son temps pour laver son cuir chevelu et ses cheveux, lavant chacune des goûtes de sang derrière ses oreilles et sa nuque. Quand il rince enfin tout le savon, ses cheveux sont d'une couleur argentée pure et brillante.

Il n'a encore jamais tressé des cheveux avant, mais il a regardé Dany le faire tellement de fois qu'il peut fermer les yeux maintenant et se représenter ses doigts délicats tisser des mèches de ses cheveux argentés avec une clarté parfaite. Il ferme les yeux et s'assied dans la flaque teintée de sang à terre, ses doigts trouvant les longs cheveux mouillés de Dany. Il imagine ses mains, suivant le souvenir de ses mouvements avec les siennes. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un le guide pendant que ses doigts tirent trois sections par au-dessus et par en-dessous, les unes des autres. Il se dit que c'est elle. Et quand il arrive aux pointes de ses cheveux, il prend son cordon pour les cheveux tâché de sang et attache la tresse, et il ouvre les yeux. C'est loin d'être parfait, mais c'est une tresse. C'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Il espère que c'est suffisant.

Quand elle propre, Kinvara place ses mains sur le cœur silencieux de Dany et ferme les yeux. Jon se relève et se tient de l'autre côté de la table. Il sent chaque mot le traverser pendant qu'elle prie, son ton devenant de plus en plus désespéré à chaque mot qu'elle prononce. Il ferme les yeux aussi, cette pression dans son cœur emplissant son corps tout entier. _Pitié, _pense-t-il. _Pitié. Oh, pitié._

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils se tiennent là, à regarder le beau visage de Daenerys Targaryen. Jon prend doucement ses mains froides dans les siennes et les gardent pendant toute la durée, ses yeux braqués sur ses paupières, attendant le moment où elles s'ouvriront. Attendant. Attendant.

Mais elle est inerte. Elle ne respire pas. Elle ne bouge pas. Il ne voit pas le violet de ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée," murmure Kinvara. Il entend à nouveau des larmes dans sa voix. Il n'accepte pas ses excuses.

"Ca prend simplement plus de temps. Nous devons simplement attendre," dit-il. "Juste un peu plus longtemps."

Elle garde le silence un moment. Puis elle demande: "Combien de temps allez-vous attendre?"

C'est une question stupide. "Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse et sorte de cette pièce avec moi en étant sur pieds."

Il le pense. Il se perche sur le bord de la table et lui tient les mains longtemps après que Kinvara s'en aille finalement. D'une minute à l'autre, elle va revenir auprès de lui. D'une minute à l'autre, ils seront à nouveau ensemble. C'est juste une question de temps.

* * *

VII.

"Jon?"

Il ne se tourne pas vers la voix d'Arya. Il tresse à nouveau les cheveux de Dany, ses doigts tremblant Il est déterminé à la faire comme il faut. Déterminé à la faire parfaitement Déterminé à avoir quelque chose à lui montrer quand elle se réveillera, quelque chose qui la rendra fière

Les pas d'Arya sont hésitants. Il sent sa main se placer sur son omoplate.

"Il est tard. Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ici en matinée? Ses cheveux sont très bien."

"Non," insiste-t-il Ses doigts tremblant glissent dans les cheveux de Daenerys et la moitié de la tresse se défait. Il sent ses yeux le brûler avec force. "Ils ne sont pas très bien. Ils ne sont pas bien coiffés."

"Ils le _sont_. Prends Lyaella. La tenir dans tes bras te fera te sentir mieux."

Rien ne le fera se sentir mieux. Rien d'autre que Dany se redressant, lui parlant à nouveau. Rien. Il ne répond pas.

"Il est tard," dit à nouveau Arya, plus ferme cette fois. "Mets Lyaella au lit. Ils ont mis un berceau dans ta chambre. Je vais t'y amener. Allez, Jon. Tu ne peux pas t'effondrer. Pas maintenant."

Il ne s'effondre pas. Il essaye de tresser les cheveux de Dany. Il essaye de les coiffer comme elle le fait. Il essaye de faire ce qui est bien pour elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arya ne le voit pas?

"Jon," dit-elle à nouveau, avec plus de fermeté. "Tu n'es pas uniquement l'époux de Daenerys. Tu es aussi le père de Lyaella. Tu as une nouvelle responsabilité maintenant."

Ses yeux le brûlent pendant qu'il termine la tresse. Il l'attache, ses doigts tremblant tellement qu'ils glissent un certain nombre de fois. Le mal dans son ventre est sévère maintenant. Il ne supporte pas l'idée de boire de l'eau, encore moins de manger quoi que ce soit, peu importe le nombre de soldats qui lui ont amené de la nourriture et l'ont supplié de manger. Il ne veut pas d'eau et il ne veut pas de nourriture. Il ne veut pas dormir. Il veut Dany.

Quand il entend Lyaella faire un doux son dans les bras d'Arya, il se tourne pour la regarder. Et ce qu'il voit lui noue l'estomac, fait chuter son cœur. Ses poings se serrent à ses côtés. Des larmes grimpent dans sa gorge.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à sa robe?!" exige Jon. Il entend les larmes monter, mais il ne sait pas faire grand-chose pour l'empêcher. Lyaella porte la robe d'un autre bébé. Elle est jaune. "Où est sa robe?!"

Arya est décontenancée. "La bleue? Elle est tâchée... on a eu un peu de mal à la faire téter, c'est pour ça que ça mis autant de temps. Elle est avec les servantes, elles vont…"

Elle s'arrête. Jon tourne le visage sur le côté. Il peut sentir les larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

"Je… Je peux aller la rechercher? Jon…"

Son cœur fissure en deux. Et il se met à pleurer. Les quelques premiers sont sifflants, silencieux. Mais à chaque sanglot qu'il hoquette, ça grandit en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il agrippe le bord de la table sur laquelle se trouve Dany et qu'il pleure sur son corps, la tête baissée. Il sent la force de chaque sanglot dans son ventre, le bas de son dos. Chacun de ses muscles lui fait mal.

"C'était — c'était la préférée de Dany — je voulais que Lyaella la porte quand elle reviendra — Je veux que tu ailles la rechercher — je veux — je veux—" il ne peut pas finir. Il n'arrive pas à espacer suffisamment ses sanglots pour sortir des mots cohérents. Il ne fait que pleurer plus fort. _Je veux Dany. Je veux Dany. Je veux Dany._

Il s'effondre par terre. Il n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle, il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Il n'arrive pas à arrêter de voir des choses horribles derrière ses paupières. Son corps inerte, le sang imbibant le matelas sous elle, ses yeux se fermant pour la dernière fois. Sa main à lui autour de la sienne et la sienne, à elle, autour du poignard. Grand-Griffe enfouie dans sa poigne.

"Je l'ai tuée. Arya, je l'ai tuée!" Il est étourdi. Il n'arrive pas à respirer. "Je l'ai tuée!"

Sa sœur le rejoint sur le sol. Elle pleure aussi. Et, rapidement, Lyaella pleure avec eux.

"Tu ne l'as pas tuée," insiste Arya d'une voix étranglée. "Freuxsanglant l'a tuée. Pas toi."

Ca jaillit de lui. "Si! Je l'ai foutrement tuée! C'est _sur mon épée qu'elle s'est coupée les mains! Je _l'ai laissée dans la pièce! Je n'ai pas veillé sur elle! Je ne l'ai pas protégée! Et c'est moi qui l'ai mise enceinte — c'est de ma faute si elle s'est vidée de son sang! Et c'est moi…moi qui — moi — moi — moi—"

Il tourne le visage sur le côté. Durant une seconde, il pense qu'il va être malade. Mais rien d'autre ne sort qu'encore plus halètements et de sanglots irréguliers.

"Et c'est moi qui me suis endormie, Jon! C'est moi qui lui ai appris comment utiliser ce _putain _de poignard! C'est moi qui lui ai donné! Et c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans sa main! J'aurais fait exactement ce que tu as fait! Tu n'as rien fait de mal—"

Il se tire les cheveux et se penche tellement en avant que sa tête est presque entre ses genoux. "Si! Si! Je l'ai tuée! C'est ma faute!"

"C'est ce qu'elle voulait! C'est ce dont elle avait besoin! Tu lui as donné tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Jon, jusqu'au dernier moment— ça doit compter pour quelque chose—"

"Ca ne compte pour rien! Rien! Parce qu'elle n'est plus là! Arya, je ne peux pas — je ne peux pas—"

Elle lui agrippe les épaules et le tourne pour qu'il lui fasse face. Quand elle l'attire dans une étreinte à un bras, il a l'impression d'être le cadet des deux. Elle le serre doucement, faisant attention à Lyaella pressée contre elle avec son autre bras, et, quand Jon tend les bras pour lui rendre son étreinte, elle éclate en sanglots aussi violents que les siens.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée," pleure-t-elle.

Il l'est aussi. Il pense que la douleur va le tuer. Il en a envie.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent assis à terre à pleurer. Dany ne se réveille jamais. Finalement, quand il n'a plus l'énergie pour pleurer, il exprime une horrible vérité qui ronge son cœur depuis des heures.

"Freuxsanglant est mort, mais il a gagné. Tout ce qu'il a dit qui allait arriver est arrivé. Elle s'est vidée de son sang pendant l'accouchement. Je l'ai tuée. Il avait raison. Il a gagné."

"Non. Il n'a pas gagné. Lyaella a survécu," lui rappelle Arya. "Contre toute attente — elle est là. Et on va récupérer Daenerys."

Il a tellement peur d'échouer. Il a tellement peur que c'est une promesse qu'il ne va pas pouvoir tenir, qu'il ne va pas pouvoir tirer Dany de cette obscurité, ne va pas pouvoir la ramener à elle, auprès de lui. Auprès de Lyaella.

Il refuse de quitter la pièce. Refuse de quitter Dany. Il doit être là quand elle reviendra. Il le doit.

Mouche Rouge apporte un fauteuil dans la pièce et Jon s'installe dedans avec Lyaella après s'être changé avec des vêtements secs. Il ne veut pas que le berceau soit amené près de lui. Il n'a aucune intention de reposer Lyaella et aucune intention de véritablement dormir. Il pose la tête contre le fauteuil et baisse les yeux sur sa fille pendant qu'elle dort, bercée dans ses bras, sa petite oreille appuyée contre son cœur. Ils sont assis dans une quasi obscurité: Lyaella aime mieux la douceur.

"Je vais la ramener," promet-il de nouveau à Lyaella. Mais il a peur.

_Je t'en prie réveille-toi. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie._

Il ne pense qu'à ça toute la nuit.

Elle ne se réveille jamais.

* * *

VIII.

Il ne ressent rien quand ils arrivent à Peyredragon.

"Majesté," demande gentiment un soldat. Il hésite sur le pas de la porte. "Que devons-nous faire avec la reine?"

Jon n'ôte pas ses yeux secs de son épouse. Excepté la robe qu'Arya et lui lui ont remise, elle est exactement comme elle était quand il l'a lavée hier.

"Elle vient avec moi," dit Jon. Sa voix est une fosse vide. "Kinvara va encore essayer."

Le soldat reste silencieux durant un long battement. Jon se demande s'il pense qu'il est devenu fou. Peut-être que c'est le cas.

"Oui, Votre Grâce," dit-il finalement. "Nous allons la porter et vous suivre."

Jon ne ressent rien. Il berce Lyaella lorsqu'ils posent le pied sur le rivage de Peyredragon et il ne ressent rien. Ils marchent vers leur château et il ne ressent rien. Ils entrent dans le hall d'entrée et il ne ressent rien. Ils installent Dany dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et il ne ressent rien.

"Essayez encore," dit-il à Kinvara. "Nous devons réessayer."

Ses yeux sont bouffis. Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas dormi non plus.

"Je vais réessayer. Mais ça ne marchera pas," lui dit-elle. "Le Maître de la Lumière ne le veut pas."

"Ce n'est pas au Maître de la Lumière de choisir. C'est à moi. Et je dis _réessayez_."

Elle réessaye. Jon attend dans une autre pièce cette fois, craignant que la magie n'opère pas avec lui dans la pièce, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Peut-être que le Maître de la Lumière sait qu'il ne croit pas en lui. Peut-être que Jon souille les pouvoirs de Kinvara, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il attend. Et attend. Et attend.

Lyaella dort dans ses bras.

Finalement, Kinvara sort. Jon jette un coup d'oeil à son visage et s'affaisse. Il a l'impression que le souffle a été arraché à ses poumons.

"Encore," dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. "Essayez encore!"

"Jon," dit-elle doucement. Ca retient son attention. Elle l'appelle habituellement Aegon. "Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer? Allons-nous la laisser pourrir dans ce lit? Croyez-vous que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait?"

Il ne peut pas l'entendre — refuse de l'entendre. Son coeur tremble dans sa poitrine. Cette pression grimpe à nouveau dans sa gorge.

"Encore," dit-il. Supplie. "Encore. Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie. _Je vous en prie_."

"Et quand nous arrêtons-nous?" demande-t-elle. "Quand?"

"Quand elle sera à nouveau en vie! Quand elle me sera rendue!"

"Jon…"

Quelque chose en lui s'étire. Se casse. Il ressent une rage chauffée à blanc. "Aegon. Pour que vous vous rappeliez de quoi je suis fait et ce que je ferai."

Elle secoue la tête. "Certaines choses ne peuvent pas nous être rendues. Peu importe combien nous nous battons pour elles Peu importe tous nos efforts. Parfois, l'amour est la perte."

"Non," dit Jon en secouant la tête. Il se relève et, en tenant là et en fixant Kinvara, il resserre sa prise sur Lyaella de façon protectrice. "Non. L'amour n'est pas la perte. L'amour est la croissance."

L'amour était la reconstruction de Culpucier. L'amour était l'édification des dispensaires, des maisons d'études, des jardins. L'amour était Dany qui pardonne à Sansa. L'amour était sa nuit de noces. L'amour était la rondeur du ventre de Dany. L'amour était Lyaella se tournant dans son utérus. L'amour était Dany trempée de sueur et acharnée, mettant leur enfant au monde avec chaque once de vie qui lui restait, tout en sachant qu'elle-même allait le quitter. L'amour était Lyaella sur la poitrine de Dany. L'amour était Dany utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait pour protéger sa famille pour toujours. L'amour n'était pas la perte. L'amour était Dany.

"Nous arrêterons quand la Reine Daenerys sera à mes côtés. Pas un instant plus tôt. Si vous ne pouvez pas la ramener, trouvez quelqu'un qui pourra."

* * *

IX.

Il amène Lyaella à Arya pour qu'Arya puisse l'amener à la nourrice. Il refuse de rester dans la pièce avec elles.

Une fois que Lyaella a quitté ses bras, il sent la rage chauffée à blanc éclater dans ses veines. Elle était la seule chose à tempérer son chagrin. La seule chose dans le monde tout entier qui pouvait, durant un instant, atténuer suffisamment la pression dans sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse respirer et réfléchir. Sans elle, il _est_ le chagrin et pas grand-chose d'autre.

Il marche comme s'il pouvait échapper à sa peine. Il parcoure le foyer ancestral de la Maison Targaryen, se retrouvant finalement dans le Jardin d'Aegon. Le parfum de pins dans l'air le calme un instant; il se tient au milieu des grands arbres sombres, levant les yeux vers la voûte ombragée. Il s'imagine que ses dieux sont là. _Aidez-moi, _implore-t-il. _Aidez-moi._

Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles, les buissons, les haies. Sur les bords de cette brise, il sent la rose. Son cœur tressaute dans sa poitrine. La pression s'accumule. Et quand elle explose hors de lui cette fois, c'est dans la force d'un cri.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir dégainer Grand-Griffe, mais elle est dans ses mains. Il la balance en avant, frappant l'arbre le plus proche de lui une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il le frappe tellement fort que des morceaux de bois virevoltent dans l'air, tellement fort que son épaule craque et que de la douleur irradie dans son coude. Mais il ne peut pas arrêter. Il frappe plus fort et plus fort et plus fort, tout en continuant de crier, toute cette pression en lui culminant enfin. De la sueur détrempe sa chemise; l'arbre a une entaille qui lui rappelle la paume droite de Dany. Il balance plus fort. _Où es-tu?_ pense-t-il, les mots percutants. Furieux. Il balance l'épée tellement fort qu'il en perd presque l'équilibre. _Où es-tu? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sauvée? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé? J'ai regardé dans ce feu pendant des heures. Où étais-tu? Où __es__-tu?_

Frapper l'arbre n'est pas suffisant pour assouvir sa rage. Il détruit l'arbre mais Grand-Griffe a l'air très bien et est-ce que Grand-Griffe n'est pas l'arme qui a commencé tout ça? Il traîne Grand-Griffe et se dirige vers le mur du château le plus proche en de longues enjambées rapides, soulevant à nouveau l'épée et la balançant. Cette fois, la lame entre en contact avec des pierres et Jon sent l'impact jusque dans ses genoux. Ca fait du bien. Il reste silencieux pendant qu'il frappe le mur, toute sa concentration sur le fait de démolir cette lame. Il ne peut pas ramener Dany mais il peut faire ça. Il ne peut pas obliger le Maître de la Lumière à l'affronter, mais il peut faire ça. Il frappe toute la force qui lui reste, encore et encore. Il frappe jusqu'à sentir la sueur lui couler dans le dos, sur la poitrine, le long du visage. Jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux en soient trempés — jusqu'à ce que ses bras tremblent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le vent lui battre le visage.

Il lève le visage vers le ciel. Quand il voit la forme sombre et massive de Drogon, Grand-Griffe retombe dans la terre. Il recule, attendant. Drogon fait des cercles et, quand il se rapproche, Jon peut entendre le bas grondement qu'il fait dans le fond de sa gorge. Ca parle au cœur de Jon: si son propre chagrin pouvait être compressé en un seul son, ce serait celui-là.

Drogon atterrit bruyamment dans une clairière à quelques pas de Jon. Jon laisse Grand-Griffe par terre et se dirige immédiatement vers le dragon, son cœur s'élevant dans sa poitrine. Quand il l'atteint, ils se tiennent tous deux dans la nuit froide, face à face. Drogon gémit. Dans ses pupilles féroces, Jon voit son désespoir. Drogon sait que sa mère n'est plus là. Il le sait probablement depuis que ça s'est passé.

Jon s'avance en trébuchant, les yeux brûlants. Il se penche en avant. Lorsque sa joue se presse contre les écailles de Drogon, ses yeux se ferment et il sert ses mains douloureuses à ses côtés. _Je suis désolé, _a-t-il envie de dire. C'é_tait ta mère. Je suis désolé._

Drogon grogne à nouveau. Ca traverse Jon avec une vibration, résonnant dans ses os. Il sent le souffle de Drogon contre ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute," dit Jon à Drogon. Le dragon grogne à nouveau, celui-là est plus proche d'un gémissement. "Tu as essayé de la protéger. Je sais que tu as essayé. Tu as fait de ton mieux." Il sent ses lèvres se contracter vers le bas; il a envie de pleurer. "On a tous fait de notre mieux."

Drogon pousse doucement l'épaule de Jon et, durant un instant, Jon pense qu'il le réconforte. Mais ensuite il se recule un peu et pousse la hanche de Jon avec insistance. Jon comprend.

"Pour aller où?" demande-t-il à Drogon. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

Il grimpe sur Drogon, l'agrippant là où Dany l'agrippait toujours. Il vient tout juste de s'asseoir quand Drogon file dans le ciel.

Il ne prend pas la peine de regarder autour de lui. La seule chose au monde qu'il veut voir, c'est le violet des yeux de Dany: tout le reste est du bruit parasite. Il s'accroche avec les yeux fermés, aspirant l'air frais et salé. Pendant un moment, c'est comme si le poids se soulevait de ses poumons. Comme si ses poumons s'étaient rouverts. Pendant un moment, il peut respirer.

Il n'a pas envie de redescendre quand ils atterrissent. Il n'a même pas envie de regarder autour de lui. Mais Drogon se secoue pour se débarrasser de lui, le faisant tomber par terre sur quelque chose de mou. _Des cendres, _pense Jon, toussant immédiatement quand il en inhale une goulée. Il presse ses paumes contre les doux oreillers de cendres et se redresse. Il faut un moment pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière de la lune — il fait plus sombre ici que dans le Jardin d'Aegon — mais, finalement, il peut discerner là où il est assis. Il se trouve à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une caverne, assis dans un cercle composé de monticules de cendres, de touffes d'herbe douce et d'os.

_Non, _pense soudainement Jon, ses yeux s'adaptant davantage à la lumière faible. _Pas un cercle. Un nid._

Drogon est juste derrière lui, ses écailles pressées contre Jon. Il n'y a pas assez de place dans ce nid pour qu'aucun des deux ne puissent aller très loin. Jon lève les yeux vers lui.

"Drogon, c'est ici que sont tes œufs?" lui demande-t-il. Son visage lui semble tiré et froid, quand il touche ses joues, il réalise qu'elles sont trempées de larmes. Il devait être en train de pleurer dans le Jardin. Il ne s'en souvient pas.

Drogon lui répond en lui poussant gentiment l'arrière des jambes, forçant Jon à, soit avancer, soit retomber tête la première dans les cendres. Jon se traîne en avant, enjambant des tas d'herbes et de cendres, avançant à chaque fois que Drogon le pousse. Finalement, au centre du nid, il s'arrête.

"Oh," dit-il, l'exclamation le quittant par réflexe. Il s'agenouille lentement. Drogon baisse le visage, le laissant planer juste à côté du corps de Jon. Il regarde aussi les œufs . L'un est d'un argenté scintillant enfilé de spirales dorées, le deuxième est blanc neige pure avec des soupçons de rose pâle, le troisième est d'un bleu vif avec des éclatements violets-gris, et le dernier est un rouge foncé avec des stries de gris tempétueux.

Ils sont magnifiques. Il est surpris par l'ardeur avec laquelle il le pense, la douceur avec laquelle il tend une main dans leur direction.

"Ce sont les tiens?" demande-t-il à Drogon. Ca doit être le cas, mais il n'y connaît rien sur la reproduction des dragons. "Ou est-ce qu'ils sont anciens? Se sont-ils transformés en pierre?"

Drogon le pousse de nouveau gentiment, le forçant à se rapprocher. Son intention est claire: il veut que Jon en touche un. Jon choisit le rouge. Il l'attrape et le soulève.

Il connaît tout de suite la réponse à sa question. Sous la forte coquille couverte d'écailles, Jon sent la vibration d'un pouls. Jon sent de la chaleur. Il sent la vie. La croissance.

Il relève les yeux vers Drogon.

"Drogon," dit-il, surpris. Ce ne lui semble pas plus bête de parler à Drogon que de parler à Ghost; les deux comprennent tout ce qu'il dit, il en est certain. "Tu es un père, aussi."

Drogon s'abaisse, touchant gentiment du nez les cheveux de Jon. Son grondement est affectueux, pourtant Jon se sent triste. L'absence de Daenerys les entoure. _C'est elle qui devrait être là. Pas moi, _pense Jon.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me les montres?" demande Jon à Drogon. Mais le dragon se contente de le regarder. "Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas amener à Port-Réal pour les donner à Daenerys avant qu'on ne parte sur ce bateau? Pourquoi?"

Peut-être que, s'il les avait amener, tout aurait été différent. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu trouver un autre moyen de détruire Lord Freuxsanglant. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu sauver Dany.

Jon se penche pour replacer l'œuf rouge dans le nid avec les trois autres. Il se retourne. Il commence rapidement à devenir bouleversé. "Ramène-moi. Je veux rentrer."

Il a besoin de sa fille. Seul le tambourinement de son petit cœur sur le sien le calmera. Il se sent instable, agité. Susceptible de perdre l'esprit avec sa rage grandissante. Il doit retourner près de Lyaella. Il doit se souvenir de pourquoi il doit rester ici, pourquoi il doit continuer de se battre. Le chagrin qui imprègne son cœur lui a presque fait oublier. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il grimpe sur Drogon, mais Drogon ne s'envole pas. Après un moment, Drogon se secoue à nouveau, faisant de nouveau voler Jon dans le nid. Jon inhale une fois encore de la poussière et, cette fois, il tousse tellement longtemps qu'il commence à avoir des vertiges.

"_Quoi_?" exige-t-il, se tournant pour regarder Drogon. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?!"

Drogon le pousse en avant. Fort. Jon trébuche, tombant au milieu du nid, juste à côté des œufs. Son visage est juste devant le bleu vif. Il le regarde fixement pendant qu'il essaye de récupérer le souffle qui lui a été coupé. _Il est bleu comme la robe de Lyaella, _pense-t-il, son cœur s'attendrissant.

"Je dois retourner près de Lyaella," dit-il à Drogon. Il se redresse et se relève, mais il n'a fait qu'un demi pas quand Drogon se penche vers lui, cognant son museau contre le ventre de Jon. Jon fait un nouveau vol plané, atterrissant cette fois sur son derrière juste à côté de l'œuf argenté. De la colère et de la frustration éclosent au centre de sa poitrine.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!"_

Drogon grogne faiblement. Jon n'essaye pas de se lever cette fois: il sait qu'il sera seulement renvoyé là avec ces œufs. Il essaye une approche différente. Au lieu de se lever pour s'en aller, il attrape chacun des œufs et les installe sur ses jambes. Tous les quatre reposent lourdement sur ses cuisses. Tous les quatre lui semblent chauds. Vivants.

C'est ce que Drogon voulait. Drogon se laisse tomber par terre, grognant avec contentement. Il fait bouger les coussins de cendres; Jon tousse et râle jusqu'à ce qu'elles retombent. Quand Drogon se tourne soudainement, crachant du feu vers une un tas d'herbe à la droite de Jon, Jon sursaute. Durant un instant, il pense que Drogon se retourne peut-être contre lui. Mais, lorsque la lumière chaude, scintillante et brillante remplit la caverne, il réalise que Drogon mettait seulement le feu à un tas d'herbes sèches et à des morceaux de bois flotté, placé loin du nid sur le côté.

"D'accord," dit Jon avec lassitude. Il abandonne. "Quoi maintenant? J'écoute."

Drogon pose sa tête massive entre ses pattes avant avec un soupir, ses yeux braqués sur le feu. Observant. Attendant. Jon tourne aussi lentement son regard vers le feu.

Au début, tout ce qu'il voit, ce sont des flammes. L'herbe et les morceaux de bois flotté brûlent rapidement, les flammes hautes et furieuses. Jon fixe sans cligner des paupières, regarde sans voir. Il fixe jusqu'à ce que ses yeux larmoient. Il fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à distinguer aucune forme distincte de quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne soit pas beaucoup plus qu'une vision floue de rouge orangé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans la caverne.

Il n'a pas peur. C'est la première chose qu'il réalise en regardant autour de lui. Il était dans une caverne, mais maintenant il n'y est plus et ça ne l'alarme pas du tout. Il se sent calme, détendu. Certain. _Je suis là où je suis censé être, _pense-t-il.

Il n'est pas sûr d'où il est, au départ. Il voit du sol labouré, des hommes bronzés travaillant sous le soleil, l'ombre d'ailes au-dessus. Mais, en tournant sur lui-même, il reconnaît Peyredragon, se dressant autour de lui, froid et sévère. Il se retourne; il sent son cœur tressauter avec une soudaine réalisation. Il est dans le Jardin d'Aegon. Avant que ce soit un jardin.

Il attend quelqu'un, sauf qu'il n'est pas sûr de qui et il n'est pas sûr de pourquoi. Il se tient près d'un buisson de rosiers nouvellement planté. Durant un instant, le parfum des roses lui saisit le cœur de douleur, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. La tranquillité lave la douleur et le remodèle.

L'homme qu'il attend apparaît au portail du jardin. Il est grand, fort, imposant: ses cheveux argentés-dorés scintillent sous le soleil et ses yeux violets percent Jon. Jon sait immédiatement qui il est, même s'il n'a jamais vu que des portraits de lui.

"Bonjour, Aegon," salue l'homme, sa voix comme un grognement sourd.

Jon n'a pas la moindre idée de comment s'adresser à cet homme. Pas la moindre idée de comment l'appeler.

"Bonjour, Votre Grâce," se décide-t-il. Il pense à le corriger et à lui dire que son nom est Jon, mais ça ne semble pas correct.

Il reste immobile et attend calmement que l'homme traverse le jardin, venant se tenir devant lui. Quand leurs yeux se croisent à nouveau, Aegon le Conquérant tend la main pour la poser contre la joue de Jon.

"Aegon," dit-il.

Les yeux de Jon le brûlent. Pourquoi ses yeux le brûlent-ils? "Oui?"

"Non," dit-il. "Je suis Aegon. Pas 'Votre Grâce'. C'est ton titre maintenant, par droit de conquête et de temps."

La brûlure dans les yeux de Jon ne fait que grandir. C'est comme si ce sentiment de contentement lui était retiré, exposant son chagrin une couche à la fois. Il commence de nouveau à suffoquer.

Aegon laisse tomber sa main de la joue de Jon. Il pose sa main sur son épaule à la place, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux remplis, tout d'un coup, de chagrin.

"Je sais," dit-il à Jon. Sa main se resserre sur l'épaule de Jon. "Je sais."

Jon inhale par petites bouffées par la bouche. Il ferme fort les yeux contre la chaleur qu'il sent derrière. Aegon lui serre à nouveau l'épaule.

"Il est temps que nous parlions," lui dit-il. "Viens."

Jon laisse Aegon l'emmener dans le jardin, le suivant aveuglément, son chagrin dévorant. Il aimerait que sa rage revienne: sans elle, il se sent vidé, vaincu. Brisé.

Aegon s'assied sur un banc en pierre près de l'entrée du jardin. Jon s'assied près de lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il respire par petite bouffées; c'est le mieux qu'il parvient à faire maintenant vu la façon dont il est étouffé.

"Elle n'a pas souffert durant ses derniers instants. Elle est morte en se sentant aimée et protégée — elle est morte en se sentant comprise."

Jon a envie de se débattre contre ces paroles. Il veut dire à Aegon le Conquérant qu'il se fiche de comment étaient ses derniers instants: il veut juste qu'elle ait plus de temps, plus de moments. Plus de temps avec lui, plus de temps avec Lyaella. Mais il sent que les paroles d'Aegon apaisent un mal dans la partie la plus profonde de son cœur. Ca ne soulage pas beaucoup de sa douleur, mais un peu quand même. Il réalise qu'il était inquiet qu'elle soit morte en ayant peur. En ayant mal. En se sentant trahie par Jon. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

"Pourtant ça n'arrange rien," dit Aegon d'un air entendu. "Tu veux seulement la récupérer."

"Oui," dit Jon, ses mots étouffés dans ses mains.

"Tu as baissé les bras."

"Non," dit-il immédiatement, le réfutant. Mais il pense à comment il a frappé Grand-Griffe contre ce mur, comme il a crié et pleuré. Son désespoir force son attention. "Je peux pas arranger la situation. J'ai essayé. Je ne peux pas arranger la situation. Je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse à Daenerys ni à ma promesse à Lyaella. Je les ai laissées tomber."

_Prenez-moi aussi, _a-t-il envie de supplier. _J'ai échoué, j'ai échoué. Prenez-moi maintenant. Emmenez-moi là où elle est allée._

"Et si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas de la première façon que nous essayons, nous baissons les bras?" demande Aegon. "Nous décidons que c'est impossible? Aegon, rien n'est impossible pour Daenerys."

Il a envie de croire cet homme. Mais il est las et a le cœur brisé. Il craint de ne pas survivre à ce chagrin beaucoup plus longtemps.

"Tu n'as simplement pas cherché d'autre manière. Tu n'as pas demandé," continue Aegon. "Le Maître de la Lumière dit _non_ aux tentatives de résurrection de Kinvara, oui. C'est vrai. Elle ne le reviendra jamais de cette façon. Peu importe combien de fois tu demanderas à Kinvara d'essayer, ou à n'importe quelle autre prêtresse. Mais il ne dit pas qu'elle ne peut pas revenir du tout. Il dit que comme _ça _n'est pas la manière de faire. Il y a une autre manière. Tu n'as qu'à regarder."

Durant un moment, Jon voit à nouveau les flammes. Mais quand il cligne des yeux, il revient dans le jardin. Il regarde à nouveau Aegon le Conquérant.

"Je ne sais même ce que ce que je vois," admet-il.

"Tu le sais. Qui suis-je?" demande Aegon.

"Aegon le Conquérant."

Mais ensuite il ne l'est plus. Jon sent d'étranges palpitations dans son ventre. Le visage d'Aegon le Conquérant change, ses traits devenant plus beaux, plus élégants. Il a une tête de moins qu'avant. Ses cheveux sont plus longs.

"Qui suis-je?" demande-t-il à nouveau.

Jon regarde fixement. "Rhaegar Targaryen."

Mais ensuite il ne l'est plus. Ses cheveux s'assombrissent et se bouclent, sa stature rapetisse. Ses yeux passent de violet foncé à gris foncé. Cette fois, Jon est mal à l'aise.

"Qui suis-je?"

"Jon Snow," dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Non. Qui suis-je?"

Sa bouche est sèche. "Aegon Targaryen."

Mais ensuite il ne l'est plus. Ses cheveux deviennent moins bouclés et ils se raccourcissent en une coupe rasée. Sa structure faciale se radoucit, devenant plus élégante et mince — comme Rhaegar. Ses yeux deviennent violets.

"Qui suis-je?" demande-t-il à nouveau.

Jon secoue la tête. Il sent des larmes dans ses yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Regarde bien. Qui suis-je?"

De la souffrance et de l'amour font sombrer son cœur dans le creux de son ventre. Il le voit maintenant et ça le fait commencer à pleurer. C'est cruel.

"Mon fils," murmure-t-il.

"Oui," dit l'homme. "Et pourtant, vois à quelle vitesse je ne le suis plus."

En un flash troublant et bouleversant, Jon le regarde se métamorphoser en une série d'autres personnes, d'autres visages. Certains qu'il reconnaît. Certains qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Mais ils sont tous sa famille. Durant une brève seconde, il voit même une version plus âgée du visage de Lyaella.

"Maintenant. Qui suis-je?"

"R'hllor." C'est à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Il se transforme en une femme qui ressemble tellement à Dany que ça oblige Jon à détourner les yeux, affligé. R'hllor —en tant que Reine Rhaella— sourit.

"Très bien," félicite-t-elle. "Oui. Tu es très en colère remonté contre moi. Comment puis-je te réconforter?"

Jon secoue la tête, incapable de prononcer les mots. _Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse cette question, _pense-t-il. R'hllor fronce les sourcils.

"Comprends-tu pourquoi elle devait mourir, Aegon?" demande-t-il.

"Lord Freuxsanglant lui a fait se charcuter les mains. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Elle a perdu tellement de sang et puis le bébé est arrivé— "

"Non. Tu comprends mal," dit-elle patiemment. "Ca, c'est _comment _elle est morte. Est-ce que tu sais _pourquoi_?"

"Elle…" il s'arrête. Il ne sait pas. Il n'y voit aucun sens. Pour lui, c'était brutal et dénué de sens.

"Je sais que c'est l'impression que ça te donne," dit doucement R'hllor. "Mais c'était très loin d'être dénué de sens. Cela fait des centaines d'années maintenant que tout conduit à cette bataille. Des milliers. Sais-tu qui est Daenerys Targaryen?"

"La Princesse Qui Fût Promise," devine Jon. Il semble lassé à ses propres oreilles.

R'hllor sourit à nouveau. Le visage de la Reine Rhaella s'illumine avec la radiance du sourire, tout comme celui de Dany.

"Une prophétie importune. La plupart le sont. Mes prêtresses, même si elles sont bien formées, ne les comprennent presque jamais comme il faut. Certains éléments sont justes, mais les choses sont moins rigides que cela. C'est Daenerys Targaryen qui a ramené l'aube, mais elle n'était pas seule. A ses côtés, toi et Lyaella Targaryen. Vous avez tous joués un rôle décisif dans la chute des ténèbres. Vous étiez tous promis. Cette femme, autrefois un bébé né dans des circonstances terribles, maintenant une sauveteuse du peuple, une mère de tous les nécessiteux, a été choisie par moi pour être _mon _agent. Et tu sais pourquoi. Qui est Daenerys Targaryen?"

Elle a plus de titres qu'il n'a de force pour les dire. Plus de rôles pour plus de personnes qu'il ne peut les lister. _Ma femme, _pense-t-il, mais elle n'est pas que ça. _Ma reine, _mais elle est plus que ça. _La Mère des Dragons, _mais ça va au-delà de ça, aussi.

Ca lui tombe dessus petit à petit. Comme de nouveaux flocons de neige flottant sur de la neige bien tassée. Il l'a déjà réalisé.

"L'amour."

Le sourire de la Reine Rhaella est tendre.

"D'une certaine façon, oui — l'amour a de nombreux visages. Elle est la croissance. Le printemps. La liberté — la renaissance. Le feu et le sang. Il y a beaucoup de noms pour ça. En bref, elle est tout ce que Freuxsanglant ne pouvait pas être — tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu surpasser, n'aurait jamais pu égaler. Ce n'est pas une fille ordinaire et ce n'est pas une sainte. Ne t'y trompes pas: elle est capable d'une grande violence, capable d'être terrible. Mais au cœur de tout ce qu'elle fait, il y a de l'amour dans chacune des raisons. Je n'ai pas besoin de saints à mes côtés; les saints ne peuvent pas faire les choses terribles qui, parfois, doivent être faites. J'ai besoin de conquérants."

Jon pense à la guerre qui a fait rage dans son corps sur ce bateau. La bataille pour mettre Lyaella au monde tout en en retirant simultanément Freuxsanglant. La conquête ultime de sa volonté sur celle de Freuxsanglant. Peu importe à quel point c'était terrible. Peu importe le prix,

"Maintenant nous allons avoir des milliers d'années de paix de la tyrannie du Grand Autre. Pas pour toujours… il rebondira comme il le fait toujours. Il finira par trouver quelqu'un d'autre de puissant, égoïste et cruel, quelqu'un qu'il pourra utiliser. Mais nous aurons une bonne longue période. Et cette paix sera trouvée sous le règne de la Maison Targaryen. Daenerys et toi allez repenser le monde. Vous allez corriger les voies cruelles, dévoyées, sur lesquelles certaines de mes prêtresses se sont engagées. Vous allez laisser un héritage de justice et de prospérité. Et c'est possible grâce à elle — et grâce à toi. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas là tout suite, mais je t'ai choisi tout comme je l'ai choisie, pour les mêmes raisons."

Jon sent sa rage s'embraser à nouveau, un incendie ardent dans le creux de son ventre. Quelque chose l'empêche de brûler aussi vivement que ça devrait, mais il se raccroche au peu de chaleur qu'il parvient à rassembler.

"Je ne régnerai pas sans elle. Je ne le ferai _pas_. Je n'exécuterai pas vos ordres si elle est des cendres dans un bûcher ou qu'elle se décompose dans une crypte. Ce que j'ai dit à Kinvara — je le pensais. Je le pense toujours. Je détruirai tout si vous me forcez à vivre sans elle. C'est une promesse."

"Je sais que c'en est une. J'ai vu de quoi tu es capable. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis en train de te parler, là maintenant?" demande R'hllor. Toujours patient. Toujours calme. Dans la forme de la Reine Rhaella, il semble maternel et, durant une seconde, Jon a envie de se pencher en avant et de cacher son visage dans son cou. Au lieu de ça, il se détourne. "Aegon. Regarde-moi."

Il regarde. R'hllor a les sourcils froncés.

"Quand j'ai dit que j'ai choisi Daenerys et que je t'ai choisi, toi, je vous ai choisi _ensemble_. Est-ce que tu comprends? La glace et le feu — vous êtes un tout. Il n'y a pas l'un sans l'autre. Je t'ai ramené à la vie parce que tu devais encore devenir entier. Et je vais ramener Daenerys pour que vous soyez à nouveaux entiers tous les deux."

Jon tend le bras sans le prévoir et prend les mains de R'hllor (les mains de Rhaella). Il les serre de façon désespérée, son cœur se tordant dans sa poitrine, ayant tellement peur de croire. Tellement peur de faire confiance. Tellement peur d'avoir la foi.

"Quand? Comment?"

R'hllor change devant ses yeux: il est de nouveau Aegon le Conquérant. Jon ne relâche pas ses mains. R'hllor se tourne vers les hommes qui plantent les arbres et les rosiers dans le Jardin d'Aegon, le jardin dans lequel Jon se tenait il y a juste quelques heures, les arbres s'élevant très haut au-dessus de sa tête et créant un havre de pins sombre.

"Comme c'est étrange, chuchotaient les domestiques d'Aegon, qu'un conquérant plante quoi que ce soit," commente R'hllor. Jon et lui regardent les mains calleuses d'un homme tapoter la terre autour d'un jeune arbre. Jon pense que c'est peut-être l'arbre massif qu'il a haché avec son épée. "Pourtant, dans l'espace de ce monde magnifique, ça a du sens. Quand on brûle une forêt, les cendres rendent le sol plus fertile. Et pour finir, au printemps, tout revient. Tout recommence. Plus fort, meilleur que jamais. Les gens voient le feu comme une destruction violente, comme maléfique. 'Le feu de l'enfer', qu'ils disent même. Le feu n'est pas ce qu'ils prétendent. Le feu est la renaissance. Rien de moins, rien de plus."

Jon pense comprendre, mais il veut l'entendre en des termes explicites. Il veut savoir exactement ce qu'il doit faire pour ramener sa femme. Il ne peut y avoir de place pour l'erreur. Pas de place pour l'échec.

"Je dois la brûler?"

Les lèvres d'Aegon le Conquérant se contractent vers le haut alors qu'il a terriblement envie de rire.

"Tu dois _essayer _de la brûler," corrige-t-il. "Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi?"

"Soudainement, vous vous souciez que je comprenne, alors qu'avant vous étiez content de nous laisser, Dany et moi, tituber à l'aveugle," dit Jon d'un ton cassant. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Aegon cligne des paupières. "Avant, ton ignorance était cruciale pour ce qui devait arriver. Maintenant, ta connaissance l'est. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi tu dois la brûler?"

Non. Il ne comprend pas. Il attend, commençant déjà à sentir ses yeux le brûler à l'idée de placer son épouse sur un bûcher. Et si la magie a disparu? Et s'il l'embrase — et qu'elle se transforme en cendres?

"Lord Freuxsanglant et elle étaient reliés quand elle est morte. Si je la ramène maintenant dans son lit à Peyredragon, il reviendra tout de suite avec elle. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour le détruire, je ne lui ferais jamais ça. Pas même si je pouvais imaginer un moyen désespéré de limiter sa menace ou d'handicaper son pouvoir. Je ne lui manquerai jamais de respect de cette manière. Mais le feu…" il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Son sourire est véritable et dévorant maintenant. "Le feu est mon cadeau. Je ne l'ai partagé qu'avec elle et elle a magnifiquement utilisé ce cadeau tout au long de sa vie. Quand nous l'embraserons, je te la rendrai. Parce que Lord Freuxsanglant ne pourra pas suivre. Il ne pourra pas survivre au feu — il ne pourra pas survivre à la renaissance. Pas comme Daenerys Targaryen."

"Si je la mets sur un bûcher et que je l'allume, elle ne brûlera pas? Vous la ramènerez?" demande Jon.

"Oui. Est-ce que tu sais quoi faire brûler d'autres avec elle, Aegon?"

Il semble presque curieux, comme s'il testait Jon. La réponse semble tellement évidente pour Jon que sa curiosité le fait doute; peut-être que la réponse n'est pas aussi claire qu'il le pense.

"Les œufs?"

R'hllor sourit, satisfait.

"Très bien."

"Et comment je peux savoir que je ne suis pas simplement devenu fou ou que je ne n'ai pas perdu conscience dans cette caverne, que ce n'est pas une sorte d'hallucination que je suis en train d'avoir? Comment je peux savoir que vous n'êtes pas juste le Grand Autre qui fait semblant d'être R'hllor, le Grand Autre qui essaye d'utiliser la ruse pour me pousser à détruire Daenerys?"

Toutes ses préoccupations son valables, toutes ses peurs sont véritables. Après tout ce que Dany et lui ont traversé, il ne fait pas confiance aux jeux d'esprit. Pas confiance aux visions.

"Ah, Aegon," dit R'hllor, souriant toujours. "C'est là que la foi entre en jeu. Peux-tu en endosser le poids? Peux-tu le faire pour Daenerys?"

C'est immédiat: "Je peux faire n'importe quoi pour Daenerys."

"Je le sais," dit-il à Jon. Il se lève. "Un dernier cadeau que je te donne: souviens-toi, tu fais partie d'un tout. Ce qu'une partie endure, le tout l'endure aussi."

Jon secoue la tête. "Vous savez que ça n'a aucun sens pour moi."

Son sourire s'élargit. Jon le regarde se changer en quelqu'un de différent; cette fois, après l'avoir vu autant de fois, ça ne le surprend et ne l'alarme pas du tout. Le changement est naturel.

"Ca n'en a pas maintenant, mais je sais que ça en aura," répond R'hllor. Il sourit — le sourire de Lyanna Stark. "Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je suis fière de toi?"

Jon ressent un regret indescriptible dans sa poitrine. Il veut se lever et prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il veut lui dire à quel point il est désolé pour tout, à quel point il avait besoin de son amour quand il était garçon. A quel point il en a encore besoin maintenant. Mais elle n'est pas sa mère — pas vraiment.

"Pas encore," répond Jon. "Peut-être un jour. Si elle revient auprès de moi. Si je peux tenir ma promesse envers ma fille. Peut-être qu'alors je croirais que vous êtes fier. Peut-être que je serai fier aussi."

"Cherche après moi quand tu le sentiras. Je serai là."

Il commence à s'éloigner, mais Jon l'appelle, le faisant s'arrêter.

"Comment vais-je m'en souvenir? Je suis déjà venu ici avant. Dans les flammes. Et tout s'est effacé. Vous avez essayé de me montrer ce qui allait arriver sur ce bateau. Je l'ai perdu."

"Non," corrige R'hllor. "Tu as retenu exactement ce que tu devais retenir. J'avais besoin que tu ais peur du voyage — J'avais besoin que tu t'y prépares comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Et tu l'as fait. Tu as emmené tes meilleurs hommes — des hommes qui ont aidé à ramener Daenerys à Peyredragon — et tu as emmené le mestre — qui a aidé Daenerys à vivre assez longtemps pour accoucher de de sa fille. Tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et, donc, quand le moment de réagir est arrivé, tu as réagi rapidement et avec bravoure. Tout le long de cette épreuve. Tu retiendras de cette discussion exactement ce dont tu auras besoin. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Jon voit une lumière vive éclater devant lui. Ca les sépare. Il cligne des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision, mais les flammes dansent plus vite devant ses yeux. Le jardin se trouve juste derrière le nuage de la chaleur. Et quand il cligne à nouveau des yeux il est de retour dans la caverne, en train de fixer le feu qui s'éteint rapidement, ces quatre œufs de dragon lourds et chauds sur ses genoux.

Il reste assis en silence un long moment, pendant que son esprit bouillonne. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sent véritablement calme. Comme si une tempête était passée en lui.

"Il est temps de rentrer," dit Jon à Drogon. Il rassemble soigneusement les œufs, les coinçant près les uns des autres dans ses bras pour pouvoir bercer les quatre sans danger. Ils brûlent contre son cœur. Le poids est incroyable. "Ramène-moi auprès de Daenerys."

Cette fois, Drogon s'aplatit patiemment sur le sol de la caverne et se tient tranquille pendant que Jon grimpe prudemment en se dandinant, faisant attention aux œufs pressés contre son cœur. Dès qu'il est installé, il serre les cuisses autour de Drogon pour l'adhérence et fait glisser deux des œufs dans sa tunique. Ils s'arrêtent à sa ceinture, le tissu de sa tunique les gardant en place. Ils brûlent contre la peau de son ventre. Les deux autres — le bleu et le rouge — il les sert fort dans son bras gauche et il se tient à Drogon avec son droit.

"Vas-y doucement," lui demande-t-il, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Drogon sait.

Cette fois, en volant lentement vers Peyredragon, Jon tourne son visage vers la lune.

* * *

X.

"Est-ce que tu peux lui recoudre les mains?"

Sa sœur lève les yeux vers son visage en lui passant Lyaella. Jon prend prudemment son bébé, faisant attention à sa tête lourde et la tenant tendrement dans ses bras. Il peut encore sentir la chaleur de là où étaient ces œufs — deux dans le creux de son bras gauche, deux sous sa chemise— et quand il approche Lyaella de son cœur, il se demande si elle peut aussi sentir la chaleur résiduaire.

"Daenerys?" clarifie enfin Arya d'une voix basse, bien qu'elle sache très bien de qui Jon parle.

"Oui. Est-ce que tu peux lui recoudre les mains?" demande-t-il à nouveau.

Les yeux de Lyaella s'ouvrent au son de sa voix; elle les lève vers lui, son regard se promenant sur son visage. Jon sent la chaleur dans son cœur se transformer en un sourire tendre. Il se penche plus près et embrasse doucement le front de Lyaella. Il la serre plus près de lui, submergé un instant d'un amour tellement féroce qu'il a la même intensité que la pression de son chagrin. Comme son chagrin, c'est un brasier dévorant. Comme son chagrin, ça lui serre la gorge, lui brûlent les yeux. Mais cette douleur ne fait pas mal.

"Pourquoi?" demande finalement Arya d'une voix blessée. "Jon… qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?"

Même avec la paix de ces flammes qui inonde toujours son corps, ces mots lui noue l'estomac. Il se protège en se concentrant sur Lyaella. Sur la croissance — sur le futur. Il caresse sa douce joue avec son doigt, lui souriant lorsque ses yeux se referment et que son visage se tourne vers sa caresse.

"C'est important. Quand elle reviendra, ses mains devront être autant en état que possible. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre."

Arya garde le silence tellement longtemps que Jon pense qu'elle est partie. Finalement, elle dit: "Kinvara a essayé deux fois. Ca n'a pas marché."

"Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas fait de la bonne manière. Il y a une autre manière de faire," répond Jon.

"Comment?"

"On organise ses funérailles."

Pendant un certain temps, la seule chose qu'il peut entendre c'est le feu qui crépite dans le foyer, le vent qui siffle dans la Tour Tambour, la respiration régulière de Lyaella tandis qu'elle s'installe pour dormir.

"On va l'enterrer?" La voix d'Arya craque comme les bûches dans le feu.

"Non, pas l'enterrer," répond Jon. Il caresse les cheveux argentés de Lyaella. "Nous brûlons nos morts."

Ca empire les choses pour Arya. Jon peut le sentir. Quand il la regarde, elle a des larmes dans ses yeux sombres.

"Si on la brûle, en quoi ça importe comment sont ses mains? En quoi est-ce que quoi que ce soit de tout ça importe?"

"C'est important pour moi. S'il te plait, Arya. Ce n'est pas la fin. Elle va revenir. Et je veux qu'elle puisse porter Lyaella quand elle reviendra."

Jon regarde Arya, la lumière orange de la cheminée s'inclinant sur son expression inquiète, ses yeux écarquillés et tourmentés. Elle ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. _Elle pense que je suis devenu fou, _réalise Jon.

"Jon… c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi? Que tu as mangé? Je ne t'ai même pas vu boire de _l'eau. _Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de dire?"

"Oui. C'est la bonne façon, Arya. Je le sais. Je _le sais_," insiste-t-il. "Fais-moi confiance."

"Je te _fais confiance. _Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Mais ce que tu es en train de dire… ça n'a aucun sens. Si on la brûle — et qu'elle brûle réellement— elle va simplement disparaître, Jon. Et si elle ne brûle pas, on aura juste… on aura juste son corps. Comme maintenant. Juste un corps. Un corps qui va commencer à pourrir." Elle se dirige vers lui. Quand elle s'arrête devant lui, il lève la main et lui essuie les larmes du visage. Elle piège sa main, la tenant, trouvant le courage de dire quelque chose qui, il le sait, sera terrible. Il a raison. "On pourrait construire une crypte à Port-Réal. On pourrait la mettre là. Faire faire une statue d'elle—"

"Non. Nous brûlons nos morts," répète-t-il fermement. "C'est comme ça. C'est comme ça que ça a toujours été pour les Targaryen. Je comprends ce que tu dis, Arya, mais j'ai besoin que tu me crois. C'est la bonne façon. Tu vas voir. Elle va revenir auprès de nous."

Il ne peut pas dire avec certitude si elle le croit, mais il sait qu'elle le soutient. Même si tout ce qu'elle soutient c'est de la folie.

"D'accord," dit-elle. Elle hoche fermement la tête et abaisse sa main de la sienne. "Je vais faire ce que je peux avec ses mains, ou je vais essayer en tout cas."

Jon fait passer Lyaella dans son bras gauche et tend son droit. Il attire Arya contre son côté. Il lui embrasse le sommet de la tête. Il est à nouveau rempli de chaleur. Cette fois, il la transforme en paroles.

"Tu as fait ce qui était bien pour elle, Arya. Je suis fier de toi. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu."

Elle cache son visage contre son bras. Il sait qu'elle pleure. Il la laisse vide la pression.

"Elle me manque," dit-elle finalement d'une voix étranglée.

"Tu vas la revoir," promet Jon. "Moi aussi. Et Lyaella. Bientôt, elle sera de retour avec nous."

Vu la façon dont Arya pleure plus fort, il suppose qu'elle ne le croit pas encore. Il suppose qu'une partie d'elle pense qu'il est véritablement devenu fou de chagrin. _Laisse-la, _pense-t-il. _Elle verra bientôt._

* * *

XI.

A seulement une heure du rivage de Peyredragon, Ghost tombe soudainement sur le pont.

Ser Davos pense qu'il est mort durant un instant. Il se précipite vers le loup géant, s'agenouillant près de lui, son cœur se serrant avec peur. _Non. Pas Ghost, aussi._

Mais quand il pose sa main dans la fourrure du loup géant, il sent son cœur battre. Son corps s'élève et se rabaisse avec sa respiration.

Il n'est pas mort. Il dort. C'est la première fois qu'il se pose depuis que Ser Davos l'a laissé sortir de son enclos. Il ne l'a même pas vu s'asseoir une fois depuis lors, encore moins dormir.

"Est-il… mort?" demande Lord Tyrion d'une voix inquiète.

"Non," dit Ser Davos. Il s'assied sur le pont. Réfléchissant. "Il dort."

Il attrape un tonneau derrière lui et l'utilise pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Il se tourne pour regarder Peyredragon, se profilant nettement dans la distance brumeuse.

"Pouvons-nous aller plus vite?" demande-t-il à Lord Tyrion.

"Pas à moins que vous cachiez une centaine de rameurs forts derrière vous. Nous serons là bientôt. C'est bien qu'il se soit calmé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être," convient Ser Davos. Il pense à Jon Snow, revenant à la vie avec un halètement sur cette table. "Oui. Peut-être."

* * *

XII.

L'œuf rouge, il le pose sur son cœur, la plus faible tâche de gris foncé touchant le point où le poignard était autrefois enfoncé.

Le bleu, il l'installe juste en-dessous de sa poitrine. Il apparaît moins vif sous le soleil; il se transforme en un bleu-violet plus doux.

Le rose-argenté, il le place sur son ventre et, à côté, le blanc neigeux.

Quand il a fini, il se met à genoux à côté du bûcher. Il pose les yeux sur son visage — inerte, magnifique. Calme. Il lève la main, effleurant son pouce sur ses lèvres, le long de ses joues, sur ses paupières. Il sent ses cils frôler sa paume une dernière fois. Elle est tellement froide. _Je dois bientôt allumer le feu, _pense-t-il. _Je dois la réchauffer._

"Tu es prêt?" demande Ver Gris.

"Presque," répond Jon. Est-ce que cette voix vient de lui? Elle semble tellement triste, tellement effrayée. Mais Jon n'a pas peur. N'est-ce pas?

Il tend le bras vers la main tendue de Kinvara. Il lui prend la couronne. Ce n'est rien de plus que des roses sauvages du jardin enroulées ensemble par la main d'Arya, mais aussitôt qu'elle touchera les cheveux de Daenerys, ça deviendra une couronne digne d'une reine. Sa beauté et son pouvoir feront qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il se lève mais ne met pas la couronne sur la tête de la reine. Il se tourne et croise le regard d'Arya. Elle se tient sur le côté avec les gens qui sont arrivés il y a seulement deux heures: Ser Davos, Lord Tyrion, Sansa.

Arya comprend ce qu'il demande. Quand elle approche, ils échangent: Jon prend sa fille de ses bras, elle prend la couronne. Jon presse sa joue contre le sommet de la tête de Lyaella pendant qu'Arya dépose tendrement la couronne de roses sur celui de Dany.

Durant un instant, debout côte à côte, Arya et Jon la regardent simplement. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit très pâle, très raide, très froide, elle ressemble simplement à la femme qu'ils aiment. Pour Jon, elle a l'air de dormir. Il en est content.

"Je suis prêt maintenant," dit Jon à Ver Gris. A nouveau, sa voix ne semble pas prête. Il entend des larmes. Et quand il touche ses joues, ses doigts reviennent mouillés. Mais à intérieur de lui, il est calme. Protégé. Quelqu'un —ou quelque chose— empêche cette pression de l'étouffer.

Il s'écarte avec Lyaella et retourne aux côtés de Rhaegar Targaryen. Son père le regarde et Jon le regarde aussi.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demande Rhaegar.

"Bien," dit Jon. Il n'est pas vraiment certain de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Arya et Ver Gris tournent les yeux vers lui. Il réalise qu'ils pensent qu'il leur parle. Ils pensent qu'il dit _bien _pour donner le signal pour allumer le bûcher.

"Attends," dit-il, arrêtant Ver Gris lorsqu'il tend la main vers la torche. "Pas nous."

Il tourne le visage vers le ciel où Drogon vole en cercle au-dessus. Les pleurs et les cris qu'il a poussés tout à l'heure, quand ils ont sorti le corps de Daenerys pour qu'il le voit, ont laissé place au silence. A la détermination.

"Est-ce que vous l'aidez aussi?" demande Jon à Rhaegar.

Rhaegar sourit. "Il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Les dragons ne font qu'un avec moi. Je ne fais qu'un avec eux. Je ne t'aide pas non plus."

_Vous devez être en train de le faire, _pense Jon. _Ou alors je serais par terre là tout de suite. Je ne serais pas capable de me tenir debout. Je ne pourrais pas._

"Tu le pourrais. Tu es fort," dit Rhaegar. Mais il n'est pas Rhaegar. Jon le sait. "Comme moi."

Drogon descend plus bas.

"Elle est magnifique," entend Jon et, quand il se tourne pour regarder Rhaegar, il est le Roi Aerys. Il regarde Daenerys sur le bûcher. Le regard de Jon se tourne vers le visage de sa fille nouvelle-née.

"Oui," disent Jon et Aerys, leurs voix se confondant. "Tout comme sa mère."

Drogon tourne au-dessus de Daenerys, tellement près que le vent de ses ailes bat contre eux. Le bébé dans les bras de la mère nourricière de Lyaella —son enfant à elle— commence à hurler mais, dans les bras de Jon, Lyaella tourne le visage vers le vent lorsqu'il lui caresse le visage. Sa robe bleue flotte autour d'elle. Ses petits poings s'ouvrent et se ferment, comme si elle essayait d'atteindre Drogon.

"Jon."

Aerys n'est plus Aerys. Jon a l'impression que les ailes de Drogon battent dans sa poitrine durant un instant. Ned Stark, son père, le regarde fixement, ses yeux sombres embués.

"Père," essaye de dire Jon, mais le mot se coince dans sa gorge. Il veut tendre la main vers lui, mais ses bras ne veulent pas de se lever.

"Tu es un vrai Stark," dit Ned Stark.

Il est Rhaegar. "Un vrai Targaryen."

Il est Mestre Aemon. "Ton devoir est un devoir d'amour. Par-dessus tout. Pas plus et pas moins que ça. Ne devrions-nous pas tous sourire en sachant cela? Quel beau cadeau. Quel cadeau."

"Elle en est un," disent Jon et Aerys. Jon et Rhaegar. Jon et Dany.

Il fixe le violet de ses yeux. Sa vision se brouille de larmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclat vicieux de chaleur lui claque au visage. Le son rugissant du feu de Drogon lui fait sonner les oreilles et, quand il regarde le bûcher, il est en vie avec des flammes plus violentes que Jon a jamais vues.

Il regarde Arya. Elle fixe le feu, mâchoires serrées, des larmes coulant le long de son visage stoïque. Sansa a détourné le regard. Lord Tyrion pleure à genoux ses genoux. Ser Davos — il regarde Jon.

Davos vient jusqu'à lui, prenant la place de R'hllor, et il attire Jon contre lui et le serre fort.

Jon ne regarde pas les flammes. Il regarde le visage de Lyaella. La façon dont la lumière orange rayonne sur ses cheveux argentés donne l'impression qu'ils sont dorés. Elle est en or. Parfaite à tous les égards — sa fille.

"Je t'aime," lui murmure-t-il. Il lui embrasse sa douce joue. Quand il se tourne pour la tendre à Ser Davos, Ser Davos la prend pas instinct. Et réalise rapidement ce que ça veut dire.

"Non," dit-il immédiatement, retendant Lyaella vers Jon. "Non! Reprenez-la, Jon! Reprenez-la! Elle a besoin de vous. Reprenez-la! Jon!"

Mais il est une moitié d'un tout. Tant que les parties ne seront pas de nouveau réunies, rien ne sera comme ça doit l'être. Ce que chaque partie peut endurer, le tout le peut aussi.

"Jon!" Sansa. Arya. Toutes les deux. "Jon, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Il s'approche du bûcher.

A ses côtés, Aegon le Conquérant.

"Tu me fais confiance maintenant," dit Aegon. Il sait.

"Oui," admet Jon. "C'est vrai. Ca a du sens. Je le vois maintenant. Je vois tout."

"Vas près d'elle. Elle va avoir besoin de toi."

Rien ne pourrait le retenir. Pas loin d'elle. Son sang — son devoir.

Au-dessus du rugissement du feu et des cris de ceux qui se précipitent pour l'écarter, pour le retenir, pour l'arrêter, il entend Kinvara. Il entend sa prière en cours. Les mots s'emmêlent et dansent les uns avec les autres. Ils sont aussi beaux que les roses dans les cheveux de Dany.

Lorsqu'il arrive à un cheveux des flammes, il voit du mouvement dans leurs profondeurs. Un déplacement d'argenté. Un soulèvement.

Il sent son cœur se soulever avec — c'est une sensation douce, chaleureuse. Et quand il entre dans les flammes et pose son genou sur le bûcher, il sent de la douleur mais ce n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il devrait ressentir. Ce n'est rien de plus que le soleil Suderon contre sa peau nue. Ca roussit, mais ça ne boursoufle pas. Ca brûle, mais ça ne détruit pas.

Il grimpe sur le bord du bûcher. Il n'entend plus rien d'autre que le hurlement des flammes. Elles sont un vent violent, brutal, contre lui, une chaleur qui lui coupe le souffle. Ses yeux ruissellent de larmes. La robe de Dany brûle, ne laissant que ces œufs de dragon sur sa peau, rien d'autre. Sa couronne de roses est maintenant une couronne de feu. Mais sa peau ne brûle pas. Jon tend les mains pour lui agripper les siennes. Il ferme les yeux. _Elle ne sera pas seule quand elle se réveillera. Je ne la laisserai pas être seule, _pense-t-il.

Il ne sait pas s'il brûle vif. Il ne pense pas que ce soit le cas: ça ferait certainement plus mal que ça. Il serait certainement déjà mort. Il ne sait pas et il s'en contrefiche. Si Dany et lui sont un tout et que c'est son cadeau à elle, il est à l'abri dans leur unité. Il n'a pas peur.

Il s'abaisse dans la chaleur rugissante et s'allonge à côté d'elle, ses mains toujours serrées dans les siennes. _C'est juste une question de temps. C'est juste une question de temps._

Il entend deux choses par-dessus le brasier hurlant: un craquement résonnant et un doux halètement.

Ses yeux trouvent d'abord l'œuf rouge. Il regarde, captivé, la coquille écaillée faire remuer ses morceaux brisés. Un museau rouge foncé, aussi minuscule que le petit poing de Lyaella, sortir. A la seconde où il sort, il sent la main de Dany se resserrer autour de la sienne: violemment, avec panique. Il se redresse et baisse les yeux sur elle. Il pense que ses larmes doivent se transformer en vapeur à la seconde où elles coulent le long de son visage, parce qu'il ne les sent pas contre ses joues, mais il les sent quand même lui brûler les yeux. Il les sent monter dans sa gorge.

Il regarde Daenerys et Daenerys lui rend son regard. Ses yeux violets écarquillés avec confusion, avec panique. Chaque respiration est saccadée, haletante. Elle repousse ses mains, horrifiée, et Jon réalise tout de suite ce qu'elle essaye de faire, essaye de dire. Elle essaye de le faire sortir du bûcher.

"Tout va bien," la rassure-t-il et il sent comme elle tremble. Il se souvient de ce que ça fait. Il se souvient de la peur, l'incertitude, la peine. "Tu es revenue. Tout va bien. Le feu est bien, aussi."

Pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, tout _va _bien. Sa peau, rougie et irritée, n'est que légèrement pire qu'une brûlure épidermique. Et elle est en vie. Elle prend une autre inspiration saccadée, sa poitrine se levant et redescendant rapidement et puis Jon voit sa main voler sur son ventre. Elle ne touche pas son utérus vide, mais elle touche les œufs. Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les siens et, dans ses yeux à elle, il voit des larmes.

"Notre fille est en sécurité. Elle est avec Ser Davos. Elle est en sécurité," la rassure Jon. Il penche son visage sur le sien. Lorsqu'il presse ses lèvres sur ses lèvres —elles sont sèches et craquelées à cause de la chaleur— il entend un autre _crac. __Ca_ résonne dans son cœur. La main de Dany agrippe son visage à ce moment-là, fort, désespérément. Les sutures épaisses dans sa paume lui égratignent le visage, mais ça fait du bien. Ca fait du bien d'être à nouveau touché par elle — même blessé par elle. N'importe quoi de sa main. N'importe quoi.

Elle pleure en l'embrassant et il pleure aussi, même s'il ne sent jamais les larmes. Il pose sa main sur sa poitrine à côté de cet œuf rouge. Sous sa paume, il sent son cœur battre régulièrement. Contre sa main, il sent le perçage de toutes petites griffes.

"Je — je — j'étais—" elle semble ne pas pouvoir dire plus que ça. Jon l'embrasse à nouveau quand elle abandonne, la serrant tellement près que le tout petit dragon rouge est doucement pressé entre leurs cœurs. Il le sent pétrir contre son torse nu comme le ferait un chaton.

Il y a un autre _crac._

"Tu es de retour avec moi. Tu es revenue," murmure Jon. Il lui caresse le visage avec ses paumes douloureuses. Il tremble. Il a la tête qui tourne. "Tu es là avec moi. Tu es en sécurité."

Elle s'accroche à lui, son corps nu pressé contre le sien et ils se serrent mutuellement dans leurs bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le quatrième et dernier _crac_. Jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'éteignent. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent les quatre dragons nouveau-nés blottis contre leur peau nue.

Le rugissant se réduit en un crépitement. Le crépitement se réduit en silence.

Jon se tourne pour regarder le ciel. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Drogon fait des spirales triomphantes dans l'air. Ses cris sont une chanson que les dragons nouveau-nés reproduisent rapidement, s'élevant et retombant en un rythme mélodieux. Ca fait frissonner Jon.

Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que pensent ceux qui se tiennent autour du bûcher. Il ne se préoccupe que de Dany. Il regarde sa femme. Elle est couverte de suie —il doit l'être aussi— mais sa peau n'est même pas rougie comme celle de Jon. Elle est impeccable, indemne. Imbrûlée. Elle regarde le ciel bleu pâle, les lèvres ouvertes, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

"Dany?" murmure Jon.

Lentement, elle ôte ses yeux du ciel. Elle le regarde, respirant rapidement, débordante de choc. D'adrénaline. D'espoir.

"Tu aimerais voir Lyaella?"

La dernière chose qu'il voit avant que sa vision ne s'assombrisse, c'est Dany qui se redresse.

* * *

XIII.

Il se réveille en sentant quelque chose de frais et mouillé lui effleurer le front.

"C'est juste un coup de chaleur. Il va bien se porter," calme Kinvara. "Reposez-vous, Daenerys."

"Vous en êtes _certaine_?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu prendre ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée d'eau depuis que tu es morte. J'imagine que la chaleur de ce feu était tout simplement trop pour lui," dit Arya.

Daenerys semble légèrement agacée. En-dessous, son inquiétude est profonde et audible. "Quoi— est-ce qu'il projetait de me ramener en se déshydratant?"

"Eh bien, Arya et lui ont été très près d'entrer en guerre contre le Maître de la Lumière, donc jeûner est peut-être l'une des idées les moins folles que j'ai entendue récemment." Dit Kinvara.

Il y a une pause. Le tissu froid descend le long du cou de Jon; ça fait un bien tellement merveilleux contre sa peau brûlante qu'il grogne presque de soulagement.

"Arya?" La voix de Dany est blanche.

Arya renifle. "Et quoi si c'est vrai?"

Il y a une autre pause et puis Dany se met à rire. C'est un son lumineux, pétillant. _Elle semble forte, _réalise Jon et il sent son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine.

"Je suis là, donc vous devez avoir gagner votre guerre," commente Daenerys.

"Non, je pense qu'on a juste réalisé qu'on se bat tous dans le même camp." Arya soupire abruptement, frustrée. "Par les sept enfers. Donne-moi ce chiffon et repose-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pendant que tu donnes à manger au bébé. Tu viens_ tout juste _de revenir d'entre les morts. La seule chose que tu devrais faire, c'est te reposer."

Il n'y a pas de pause dans la caresse de ce tissu mouillé sur la peau chauffée de Jon. Il suppose que personne n'est disposé à l'arracher des mains de la reine.

"Je peux tout à fait faire les deux. Kinvara, pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un dans les cuisines? Voyez si nous avons de la viande froide pour le roi quand il se réveillera."

"Oui, certainement. Et quand projetez-vous de vous reposer?"

"Je me repose à l'instant même. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

C'est paisible quand c'est juste Jon, Arya, Dany et Lyaella. Dany refroidit sa peau brûlée et, hormis le son de Lyaella qui tête, il fait silencieux.

"Tu donnes l'impression que c'est facile. Elle était agitée ces trois derniers jours avec Tirina."

_Trois jours? _Pense Jon. Il sent un tressaillement de choc véritable. Comment est-ce que ça n'a pu être que trois jours? Il lui semble qu'il y a une éternité qu'ils ont quitté leur bateau en feu. Une éternité depuis que le monde n'a plus ressemblé au monde mais à un cauchemar surréaliste.

"Ah bon?" Dany semble inquiète. "J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu faim tout ce temps-là."

"Non, on s'est débrouillée, mais elle était difficile," répète Arya. Sa voix s'attendrit. "Elle n'était pas comme _ça._"

"Eh bien," dit Dany et Jon entend comme sa voix tremble d'émotion. "Je suis sa mère. Elle et moi — on se connaît. Elle a été avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Elle fait partie de moi."

"Elle a l'air tellement heureuse."

"Elle doit savoir qu'elle est aimée. Protégée." Jon entend le doux son d'un baiser. "Parle-moi des trois derniers jours. Où a dormi Lyaella? Là, dans le berceau?"

"Non. Principalement dans les bras de Jon, ou dans les miens."

Jon entend le sourire de Dany dans sa voix. "Bien. Et Drogon? Est-ce qu'il a mangé?"

"Je n'en suis pas sure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais je crois que Jon si. Il est revenu couvert de suie et de terre hier soir."

"Avec les œufs," devine Dany.

"Tu vas devoir lui demander pour les œufs. La première fois que je les ai vus, c'est quand il les a déposé sur toi sur ce bûcher."

"Hum," dit pensivement Dany. "Eh bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Lyaella n'utilise pas le berceau. Les dragons semblent l'apprécier."

Arya se met à rire, sincèrement amusée par quelque chose que Jon ne peut pas voir. Quand le rire de Dany se joint au sien, Jon sourit. Il est faible et fatigué mais il pourrait s'asseoir maintenant. Ses vertiges sont passés. Pourtant, égoïstement, il a simplement envie de se reposer là un peu plus longtemps et d'écouter la voix de Dany. Elle semble tellement forte, tellement comme elle-même. Ca le guérit comme rien d'autre.

"Et c'est toi qui a fait ça?" demande curieusement Dany à Arya. Jon, les yeux toujours fermés, ne sait pas bien ce qu'elle montre. Sa voix est teintée de fierté pour quoi que ce puisse être.

"Non," dit Arya. "Jon, en fait."

Quand Dany rit cette fois, ça jaillit avec tellement d'enchantement que c'est presque un gloussement. Jon ne peut s'empêcher de faire un sourire rayonnant, bien qu'aucune femme ne le voit.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Il était très sérieux à ce sujet, aussi. Il l'a refaite tellement de fois. Ca semble amusant, je sais, mais… ça ne l'était pas à ce moment-là." Arya devient plus calme. "J'avais peur, Daenerys. Je pensais qu'il était en train de devenir fou. De _vraiment _devenir fou. Je pensais que tu allais rester morte et que Jon allait devenir… pas Jon. C'était horrible."

"Raconte-moi."

Pendant que Arya brosse un portrait des trois derniers jours pour Daenerys, Jon se retrouve à voir ses propres actions sous une lumière différente. Il réalise que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait cru qu'il avait perdu la tête, surtout au bûcher quand il parlait tout seul. Quand il est entré tout droit dans les flammes.

Le tissu froid s'immobilise sur le cœur de Jon lorsque les paroles d'Arya restent en suspens. Dany pose sa main sur sa cicatrice. Ses sutures lui éraflent la peau.

"Il savait quoi faire. Je vois de quoi ça avait l'air, mais il savait. Il a vu une autre manière de faire. Il n'a jamais été fou."

"Apparemment non," convient Arya. "Mais j'étais quand même inquiète à ce moment-là." Jon entend le lit craquer, suivit pas un grognement familier. "Oh, désolée, Ghost, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de place pour toi sur le le lit, donc ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Je vais aller voir après cette viande; ça leur prend trop de temps. Il te faut quelque chose des cuisines? Je sais que Kinvara a dit que tu ne devrais prendre principalement que des liquides durant les deux prochaines heures, mais je peux te trouver du thé à la menthe."

"Oui, merci," dit Daenerys. "J'ai toujours soif, en fait."

"Tu _as _été morte pendant trois jours."

"Pas faux," rit-elle.

Jon écoute les pas d'Arya qui s'éloignent. Il entend un éclaboussement lorsque Dany plonge à nouveau le tissu dans l'eau froide, suivi par un ruissellement lorsqu'elle l'en retire. Elle l'amène sur le haut de sa poitrine, ses caresses lentes et tendres. L'eau est incroyablement agréable.

"Tu n'as rien à dire?" demande-t-elle. Elle déplace le tissu jusqu'à son cou. "Je sais que tu es réveillé."

Il sourit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sent ses douces lèvres charnues se presser contre son sourire. Son cœur s'agrandit; il double en taille. Il lève la main et lui touche les cheveux, ses doigts tremblants. Mais pas de peur. Plus jamais.

Elle le regarde quand il ouvre enfin les yeux. Le violet de ses yeux est un baume plus froid que de l'eau froide pourrait l'être. Elle est une vision de vie: il examine son doux sourire, ses yeux heureux, ses joues rougies. Lyaella est dans ses bras, là où est sa place, son poing délicat posé sur le sein de sa mère pendant qu'elle tête, ses yeux fermés et son petit corps parfaitement détendu. Jon sourit à la vue de son contentement; les derniers restes de cette affreuse pression se relâchent de sa poitrine, ne laissant que de l'amour et du soulagement à la place.

"C'est difficile de savoir quoi dire," admet Jon. Ghost — pelotonné aux pieds de Dany en bout de lit — relève la tête au son de la voix de Jon. Jon se penche en avant lui pour lui gratter la tête.

"S'il y a bien quelqu'un dans le monde qui devrait savoir quoi dire à quelqu'un qui vient d'être ressuscité, c'est toi."

"Non. Parce que je sais qu'il n'y a rien _à _dire. Ca semble étrange. Ca va sembler étrange un certain temps. Mais ça va s'améliore. Et je suis là."

Il donne à Ghost une dernière caresse sur la tête et puis se redresse, retournant son attention sur Dany et Lyaella. La posture de Dany est posée et forte; il n'y aucune trace de faiblesse, aucune indication pour une personne extérieure qu'elle était morte moins de deux heures plus tôt. Elle observe le visage de Lyaella, le sien mangé par un sourire aussi chaleureux et lumineux que les flammes dans lesquelles Jon est entré. Elle caresse la joue de leur fille avec l'articulation de son doigt, son amour tellement intense que Jon peut sentir comme ça l'étrangle. C'est visible.

"Je ne sais pas si ça me semble aussi _étrange _que surréaliste," avoue Dany. Elle tient plus fermement Lyaella, protégeant sa prise sur son sein et puis se penche en avant pour lui embrasser les cheveux. "Vraiment, c'est comme si j'étais dans un rêve. Le meilleur des rêves. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'est réel ou pas."

"C'est réel," lui assure Jon, pensant à la brutalité des trois derniers jours. Si ce n'était pas réel, il se serait réveillé simplement à cause de la douleur. "Comment tu te sens, Dany? Comment vont tes mains?"

"Je me sens heureuse," répond-elle tout de suite. Il ne peut pas douter de la vérité de la réponse; sa joie est radieuse. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains quelques secondes plus tard et Jon suit son regard. "Arya a recousu mes mains tellement rigoureusement que je crois que les sutures ne s'enlèveront _jamais_. Elles sont endolories —je suis endolorie— mais je me sens forte. Et incroyablement soulagée." Elle rencontre ses yeux. Les siens s'attendrissent. "Un peu coupable, aussi."

Un rire incrédule échappe à Jon. "Coupable? Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _dois te sentir coupable? Tu as sauvé notre fille, Dany. Tu nous as sauvés."

Avec ses yeux toujours braqués sur les siens, elle lève le bras. Il suit sa main. Ses doigts touchent la blessure à son sein gauche. Arya ou Kinvara —une des deux— y a mis un ou deux points de sutures. Jon voit une petite goutte de sang aux bords de la plaie. Au lieu de l'inquiéter, ça le rassure. Le sang est la vie et le fait qu'il pompe en elle est une bénédiction.

"Je ne… Je ne me souviens pas. Je sais que quelqu'un m'a aidée. Je ne me souviens pas de qui, cependant. Mais je pense…" elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle cligne fort des yeux contre l'humidité qui lui monte aux yeux, "Je pense que c'était toi. Et je suis désolée, Jon. Je suis désolée que tu ais dû faire ça. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que—"

Elle s'interrompt lorsque qu'il lève la main pour lui bercer le visage. Il l'embrasse doucement, tendrement, ayant mal au cœur.

"_Je _suis désolé," lui dit-il, sa voix basse et tremblante d'émotion. "Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé Grand-Griffe dans la pièce. Je suis vraiment désolé, Dany."

"Non—"

"Si. J'ai fait une erreur et ça t'a coûté ta vie."

"Non. Ca m'a coûté trois jours," corrige-t-elle. Quand elle sourit, c'est hésitant, presque timide. Comme si elle prenait la température. Jon trouve ça tellement attendrissant qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Quand elle se penche en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il sent toute la douleur et la culpabilité nouées dans son ventre se relâcher et se défaire.

"Oui, eh bien, ces trois jours sans toi ont semblé être une éternité," avoue Jon, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Durant une seconde, son chagrin l'engloutit à nouveau tout entier et ses yeux le brûlent. "Je croyais t'avoir perdue."

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'as ramenée. A un coût élevé pour ta peau, aussi," murmure Daenerys. Elle lui caresse légèrement la clavicule et, quand Jon baisse les yeux sur son corps pour la première fois, il voit que sa peau est brûlée en un rouge douloureux. Pourtant, selon toute vraisemblance, il ne devrait être rien d'autres que des os calcinés, donc il ne parvient pas à trop se lamenter. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Avec le bûcher. Avec les œufs. Avec Drogon. Avec _toi_."

Le cœur de Jon tressaute. Les œufs — il avait oublié. Il se tourne, les yeux cherchant ce berceau et ce qu'il voit le fait rire autant qu'Arya et Dany. Quatre dragons nouveau-nés, tous pelotonnés ensemble en une spirale. La queue du dragon rouge fait un soubresaut dans son sommeil lorsque Jon rit.

"Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ils sont mignons bébés," admet Jon.

"Ils sont plus précieux que presque n'importe quoi d'autre au monde — et énormément d'ennuis. Tu réalises que, à bien des égards, tu nous as donné des quadruplés."

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé. Il sourit; c'est à son tour d'être penaud. Dany rit et l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, elle s'attarde, sa main sur sa joue. Elle regarde dans ses yeux quand leur baiser se termine, cherchant. Quelque chose qu'elle voit la fait s'attendrir. Elle lui caresse la joue et se penche en avant pour l'embrasser encore, cette fois tendrement, de façon apaisante.

"J'ai manqué tellement de choses," réalise-t-elle. "Tellement de choses sont arrivées pendant que je n'étais pas là. A toi."

Il a l'impression que ça fait des décennies, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que rien d'important ne s'est passé du tout quand elle n'était pas là. Il a parlé directement au Maître de la Lumière, pourtant ça semble moins réel que ses lèvres contre les siennes là maintenant. Ca semble moins important.

"Rien d'important."

"Vu que nous avons quatre dragons de plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a trois jours, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi."

"Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse attendre plus tard. Soyons simplement ensemble. J'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser… Je n'ai pas envie de penser aux trois derniers jours. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. Est-ce que ça te va?"

Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule et se blottit contre lui. Il enroule immédiatement son bras autour d'elle, submergé par l'émotion en ayant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il veut la protéger dans son étreinte et ne jamais la lâcher.

Elle lui embrasse l'épaule. "Ca me va plus que bien."

Il la garde contre lui et compte chacune de ses respirations. Il est à cent vingt quand Arya revient avec un assortiment de choix de boissons. Jon ne réalise à quel point il a soif que lorsqu'il prend sa première gorgée; très vite, il a vidé deux verres d'eau et une demi-chope d'hydromel. Dany boit presque autant que lui et, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrasse, la fraîcheur de son souffle, due à son thé à la menthe, le fait frissonner.

Dany allaite Lyaella jusqu'à ce que Lyaella tombe dans un sommeil satisfait et, puis, Dany se détend contre les oreillers, Lyaella dormant profondément entre ses seins. Jon caresse le dos de Lyaella pendant qu'elle dort, sa joue pressée contre l'épaule de Dany, son cœur imprégné d'amour. Quand il se sent assez fort pour parler des trois derniers jours, il commence avec le plus important: il lui dit que la voir accoucher de Lyaella était la chose la plus puissante et la plus touchante qu'il a vu de toute sa vie, que peu importe à quel point le souvenir est traumatisant, il a encore des frissons en pensant à sa main autour de la sienne, le crâne de Lyaella contre ses doigts. _Magnifique et terrible, _qualifie-t-il l'expérience. Et Dany rit. _Comme moi_, plaisante-t-elle. Et durant un petit instant, ils ne parlent plus beaucoup parce qu'il est trop occupé à l'embrasser.

Il lui dit à quel point il est fier d'elle, mais les mots n'y font pas honneur. Il essaye de lui dire à quel point elle lui a profondément manqué, mais il n'existe pas encore de mot dans la Langue Commune ou en Valyrien pour exprimer le degré avec lequel elle lui a manqué. Ils parlent de Lyaella un long moment, tous deux du même avis: elle est la chose la plus parfaite qui ait jamais respiré. La chose la plus merveilleuse qui leur soit jamais arrivée. Le cadeau le plus formidable.

Après avoir parlé de Lyaella, l'histoire de Jon sur le Maître de Lumière semble minable en comparaison. Dany écoute en silence pendant qu'il lui parle de sa vision dans les flammes avec autant de détails qu'il se souvient. Elle lui caresse la barbe, la mâchoire, le cou, le torse… rapidement, ses yeux sont fermés pendant qu'il parle pour qu'il puisse savourer ses caresses dans une obscurité tranquille. Ca donne l'impression qu'elles sont plus bruyantes.

"Est-ce que tu as parlé à Kinvara de cette rencontre avec lui?" demande Dany.

"Non. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire un petit temps. J'ai le sentiment que, une fois que je l'aurais dit, j'aurais droit à une demi-journée d'interrogatoire."

"Sans aucun doute," convient Dany. "Ca donne beaucoup de matière à réfléchir."

"Oui. Et, honnêtement, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y penser pour le moment. Je préférerais penser à nous. A notre famille."

Elle est d'accord: il le goutte dans son baiser passionné.

Il est plus calme quand il lui raconte tout sur le bûcher. Il lui parle de la présence du Maître de la Lumière, de ses nombreux visages. Elle admet ce qu'il sait déjà: que quand elle est revenue à la vie avec un halètement et l'a vu pour la première fois, elle pensait qu'il était en train de brûler vif. _Tu as de la chance que ce soit tout qui te soit arrivée, _lui dit-elle, embrassant la peau au-dessus de son cœur. _Tu as juste l'air d'avoir un coup de soleil. _Il lui dit que c'était un cadeau du Maître de la Lumière. Ils rigolent. Mais ils savent tous deux que c'est vrai. _Un cadeau aimable, aussi, _admet Dany. _Durant un instant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de te voir, quand la seule chose que je sentais était la chaleur, mon ventre vide et les __œ__ufs, j'ai véritablement pensé que j'étais remontée dans le temps, A après Rhaego. Mais quand je t'ai vu, tout m'est revenu. Lyaella, le bateau. Je n'ai plus eu peur alors. J'étais heureuse._

Il est content quand c'est au tour de Dany de parler. Il laisse légèrement traîner le bout de ses doigts sur sa paume droite, traçant les bords de ses sutures, pressant régulièrement des baisers sur sa plaie. _Ca ne fait pas mal, n'est-ce pas? __Demande _Jon. _Non, ça fait du bien, _lui dit-elle. Donc il continue de faire glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, montant jusqu'à son poignet, son avant-bras, le long de sa poitrine, autour de Lyaella, sur son ventre. Pendant qu'il fait ça, elle lui raconte tout sur Freuxsanglant d'une voix calme. Il entend ce que Freuxsanglant lui a fait toutes ces nuits dans sa tête. Il entend les choses qu'il menaçait de faire —les choses qu'il a poussé le Roi Aerys à faire à la Reine Rhaella, les choses qu'il a voulu pousser Jon à faire à Dany— et il est saisi de peur. Il n'a jamais su à quel point ils ont été très près de la destruction. Il n'a jamais su la profondeur de la terreur dans laquelle Dany a vécu pendant plusieurs semaines. Il l'avait suspecté, mais c'est très différent d'entendre la réalité brutale de ses propres oreilles.

Elle lui raconte avoir piégé Freuxsanglant dans son esprit. Comment elle pouvait sentir la vie s'écouler d'elle. La réalisation qu'elle a eue, le choix qu'elle a dû faire. Tout en étant trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lui dire ce qu'elle faisait ou pourquoi. Il la rassure qu'il le savait quand même. Peut-être pas en détails, mais il avait compris.

"Est-ce que tu avais peur?" lui demande Jon.

"Seulement d'échouer. Mais j'étais bénie: J'avais deux personnes avec moi qui m'aimaient. Deux personnes qui me protégeaient. Non," dit-elle, se corrigeant. Elle baisse les yeux sur Lyaella, toujours profondément endormie, la joue pressée au milieu de la poitrine de Dany. "Trois."

"Et nous, on t'avait toi."

Assis là avec elle, en l'observant sourire à leur fille, il est parfaitement clair pour lui pourquoi le Maître de la Lumière l'a choisie. Il a la foi parfaite.

* * *

XIV.

Ce soir-là, elle insiste pour aller se promener avant de rejoindre leur conseil restreint dans la Grande Salle. Jon, ayant appris maintenant que Daenerys sait ce dont Daenerys a besoin, défend ses désirs tandis que les différents mestres qui ont fait le voyage avec Ser Davos protestent.

"Vous êtes restée morte _trois jours_—"

"Vous vous êtes vidée de votre sang!"

"Vous devez regagner vos forces!"

Jon n'a aucune patience pour ça et Daenerys non plus.

"Si je devais soudainement tomber morte, me vider de mon sang et m'évanouir à nouveau, le Roi Jon vous enverra quelqu'un vous chercher immédiatement," leur assure Daenerys avec fermeté.

_Ma femme est une conquérante, _a-t-il envie de leur dire. _Elle peut faire face à tout. Elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle. Elle sait ce qui est bien._

S'ils l'avaient vue sur ce bateau, ils ne la remettraient pas en doute.

Jon leur dit qu'ils seront vite de retour dans la chambre, enroule un bras soutenant autour de la taille de Dany et marche avec elle. Ils y vont doucement, à la fois parce que Dany reprend des forces et parce que Lyaella dort dans ses bras, mais Jon s'en fiche. Il marcherait volontiers dans Peyredragon en un cercle sans fin et ne s'en plaindrait jamais— tant qu'il est avec Daenerys et Lyaella. Et pour être honnête, il préférerait marcher en un cercle sans fin dans Peyredragon que d'aller affronter Sansa, Lord Tyrion et Ser Davos.

"Ils vont avoir tellement de questions," dit Jon. Le dragon enroulé autour de son cou émet un cri soudain et aigu et il tressaille devant le volume inattendu. Il voit Dany cacher un sourire. "Surtout à propos des dragons. Et du feu. Et le…enfin, ils vont avoir des questions sur absolument tout."

Ils n'ont parlé à personne d'autre que Kinvara, Ver Gris, Arya et les mestres depuis que Daenerys leur est revenue. Jon n'est pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie de raconter leur voyage tout entier à qui que ce soit. Pas encore. Les blessures sont encore récentes, la douleur guettant toujours juste en-dessous de son cœur imbibé d'amour.

"Nous ne sommes obligés de répondre aux questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas envie de répondre. Et je pense que tu verras qu'ils ne feront pas grand-chose d'autre que nous regarder fixement un certain temps. On s'est relevé nu d'un bûcher ce matin."

Le dragon lâche un autre cri aigu. Daenerys lève la main, poussant doucement son menton avec son doigt. "Oh, tais-toi. Tu es plus en demande d'affection que Lyaella."

Il fait un son qui ressemble étrangement à un ronronnement. Quand Jon jette un ?il sur le côté, il le (la?) voit frotter son visage contre les doigts de Dany.

"On aurait pu le laisser," dit Jon. "Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille le remettre avec les autres? Peut-être qu'il ne les réveillera pas cette fois. Ou 'elle'… honnêtement, Dany, quand on aura un moment au calme, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment la reproduction des dragons fonctionne."

"Je crois que tu sais très bien comment ça fonctionne maintenant. Chacune des étapes, vraiment,"

Jon baisse les yeux sur elle, poussant un faux soupir et il est ravi de la voir déjà réprimer un rire devant sa propre plaisanterie. Il aime quand elle fait ça. Il aime tout ce qu'elle fait.

"Vraiment," persiste-t-il. "Est-ce que ce dragon est un garçon ou une fille?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui te semble que c'est?"

"Un… garçon."

"Très bien. Alors c'est un garçon." Elle trébuche soudainement. Jon s'arrête immédiatement, son cœur se remplissant de glace. Il a un horrible flash d'elle qui trébuche dans le couloir du bateau, du sang coulant le long de ses poignets, du fluide de son utérus ruisselant le long de ses jambes.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui," lui assure-t-elle. Ses doigts se pressent contre son ventre. Soudainement, elle se met à rire.

"Quoi?"

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, souriant toujours. "J'ai faim. Je suis _affamée, _vraiment. Etourdie à cause de la faim." Ce concept lui semble étonnant. Jon se souvient, durant les premiers jours suivant sa propre résurrection, comme il était surpris par son corps, par comment il avait repris là où il s'était arrêté comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai plus eu envie de manger quelque chose? Que mon plus gros problème n'a plus été quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça? Humm… je n'en suis pas certaine: au moins un tour de lune, tu ne crois pas? Probablement plus longtemps."

Jon sourit tendrement. "Tu es excitée."

"Oui. Très. Je pense que je vais demander un poulet tout entier."

Son sourire s'élargit. "J'ai hâte de voir ça."

Ils continuent, bien que Jon garde un ?il attentif sur Daenerys, son bras fermement autour de sa taille pendant tout le trajet.

"Tu réalises _bien _que ce dragon est à toi, n'est-ce pas?" lui demande Dany, tournant son regard vers la bête rouge sang et gris tempétueux autour de son cou. "Il est absolument amoureux de toi."

Jon l'a réalisé. Mais il fait semblant de protester. "Tu dis seulement ça parce que c'est celui-là le plus difficile."

"Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas être tous comme Drogon," rejette-t-elle. Il y a une pause. "Je vais aller le voir après notre repas."

"Je viendrais avec," dit Jon. Elle sourit et tourne le visage sur le côté, lui embrassant le bras. "Est-ce que tu veux aller directement dans la Grande Salle? Le repas n'est peut-être pas encore prêt, mais on peut aller te chercher quelque chose d'autre en attendant."

"Non, marchons simplement un peu. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir remarcher."

"D'accord," approuve Jon. Parce que ça fait aussi du bien de voir qu'elle peut remarcher.

Ils marchent jusqu'au Jardin d'Aegon. Quand ils arrivent, Dany s'éloigne de la prise de soutien de Jon et marche, lentement mais avec stabilité, toute seule le long des bords du jardin. Elle regarde les roses sauvages, Lyaella serrée fermement contre son cœur. Jon les observe, son cœur à nouveau comme une bête à nouveau — mais une bête d'une nature différente. Fougueuse, puissante, dévorante — oui. Mais cette bête est animée par l'amour, pas le chagrin. Cette bête de cœur le laisse rempli de chaleur de la tête au pied et plus heureux que n'importe lequel de leurs ancêtres. Il en est certain.

Elle parle à voix basse à Lyaella, lui montrant les roses et les arbres. Jon l'entend lui raconter leur histoire, ses mots directs et factuels. Neutres. Leur princesse saura exactement d'où et de quoi elle vient, le bien et le mauvais.

Jon met le bébé dragon à terre pour le laisser parcourir le jardin, sachant qu'il n'ira pas loin. Il regarde pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et, une fois qu'il juge qu'il est en sécurité en explorant les buissons tout seul, il va rejoindre Dany et Lyaella. Elles sont arrêtées devant un arbre haut, endommagé. Il attire Dany contre son côté pendant qu'elle examine les blessures de Grand-Griffe. Jon ne dit pas ce qui les a causées et Dany ne demande pas, mais la vérité est quand même là entre eux, irritée et à vif.

"Oh, regarde qui se réveille," murmure finalement Dany, brisant leur silence. Jon et elle regardent les yeux gris de Lyaella, tout le reste oublié. Dany se penche et embrasse tendrement le nez de Lyaella. "Ton père nous aime, Lyaella."

Le cœur Jon bat étrangement dans sa poitrine en entendant ça et ses yeux le brûlent.

"C'est vrai," dit-il, bourru, submergé par l'émotion. "Tellement fort, Dany."

Il aimerait pouvoir remonter dans le temps pour lui dire trois fois par jour, tous les jours, en commençant au moment où il l'a vue pour la première fois. Il a l'intention de se rattraper pour les mots thésaurisés de leur passé pour le restant de leurs jours.

"Je sais," lui assure Daenerys. Elle lève la main, ses doigts effleurant l'arbre, et puis elle s'étire pour l'embrasser. Pendant qu'elle le fait, Lyaella émet un doux son, quelque chose entre un soupir et un roucoulement, tellement précieux et nouveau que Jon et Dany se séparent immédiatement pour la regarder. Elle baille contre la poitrine de Dany; c'est tellement petit et précieux que l'affection de Jon monte frénétiquement en flèche dans sa poitrine. Pas pour la première, il se surprend à penser, en les contemplant, elle et sa mère, qu'il massacrerait quiconque les ferait juste pleurer, tant son amour et son adoration sont intenses.

Il regarde Dany, qui est déjà en train de le regarder. Le sourire qu'ils échangent est transi d'amour. Il est puissant dans sa tendresse; fort dans sa douceur. _Irrépressible, _pense-t-il. _Qu'y a-t-il au monde qui pourrait en venir à bout?_

Ils s'asseyent ensemble sur le banc que Jon a occupé la dernière fois avec R'hllor. Jon prend quelques minutes Lyaella dans ses bras. Ils sont silencieux, paisibles; Jon presse sa joue contre les douces boucles argentées de Lyaella et lui caresse le dos. Il garde les yeux fermés en comptant chaque battement de son petit cœur. Et pendant ce temps, la main cicatrisante Dany est posée sur sa cuisse: une pression chaude, rassurante. A chaque fois que Jon lève les yeux vers elle, elle les regarde soit lui, soit le bébé dragon qui renifle le jardin. Ses yeux sont toujours tendres et débordants de lumière d'étoiles.

Quand Lyaella lâche un pleur saccadé — un pleur que Jon a fini par reconnaître comme étant son pleur de faim— il se tourne vers Dany pour suggérer qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Mais elle est déjà en train de défaire les attaches sur le devant de sa robe et, bien que Jon ne comprend pas pourquoi à cet instant, la vue fait piquer ses yeux de larmes.

Plus tard, Lyaella heureuse à son sein, il réalise ce que c'était qui l'a tellement ému: l'_harmonie _entre elles, mère et bébé — comme Daenerys a su instantanément ce dont Lyaella avait besoin, bien qu'elle ait été cruellement arrachée à Lyaella, bien que c'est seulement sa première journée réelle avec elle. C'était Dany aimant et nourrissant leur enfant d'une façon dont Jon et Dany n'en ont jamais fait l'expérience eux-mêmes. C'était la naissance et la renaissance, la première aube du printemps. C'était Aegon et Daenerys Targaryen assis dans leur maison ancestrale, cultivant la vie pressée contre le cœur de Dany. Plantant un jardin.

"Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai tellement faim, tu sais," dit doucement Daenerys à leur fille. Ses doigts dansent sur les boucles délicates de Lyaella. Son sourire est le soleil. "Ton appétit est contagieux."

"Elle va manger un poulet _tout entier_," ajoute Jon, souriant largement à cette idée.

Dany caresse la plante du petit pied de Lyaella, ses yeux amusés se tournant vers Jon. "Ne me sous-estime pas."

"Jamais," jure Jon.

_Et je ne me sous-estimerai plus jamais non plus_, pense-t-il.

Durant juste une seconde, il pense voir un éclair de cheveux argentés au coin du Jardin d'Aegon.

Mais, quand il se tourne, il n'y a personne.

_A suivre..._


	12. Le Jardin

**Chapitre 12: Le Jardin**

I.

"Bon," souffle Arya, saisissant rapidement le dragon blanc-neige par la queue lorsqu'il essaye de faire un plongeon mortel de son épaule. "Je regrette de vous avoir libérer tous les deux. Je le regrette profondément. La prochaine fois, vous resterez dans le berceau."

"Les deux?" demande Ver Gris. "Non. Celui-ci est gentil."

Arya jette un œil vers lui. En regardant le dragon bleu-violet roupiller dans le berceau de ses bras, elle décide qu'elle a choisi de porter le mauvais. _Quand même, _pense-t-elle, _mieux que le rouge et gris. _Celui-là, la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, essayait de se blottir et de se nicher dans les cheveux de Jon, et ses griffes lui ont fait saigner le cuir chevelu. La reine et lui l'ont pris avec eux pour essayer d'éviter aux trois autres de devoir l'écouter crier à chaque fois que Jon quitte la pièce mais, quand Arya a été voir les dragons laissés dans le berceau, deux des trois restants étaient déjà bien réveillés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent négligés ou abandonnés. Après avoir demandé à Daenerys s'ils pouvaient aussi venir au dîner, elle s'est vue répondre _si tu veux les porter, bien sûr. _A ce moment-là, elle était absolument enchantée — _évidemment _qu'elle voulait les porter. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une meilleure façon de manger un repas qu'avec un bébé dragon dans les bras. Mais maintenant…

"Peux-tu arrêter _s'il te plaît_?" implore Arya vers le dragon blanc. "Reste assis gentiment ou je vais te remettre dans le berceau avec l'argenté."

Il essayait à nouveau de sauter de son épaule mais, en entendant ça, son petit visage se tourne vers Arya. Elle croise son regard. Ses yeux — aussi noirs que de l'obsidien sur les bords, s'estompant en quelque chose de plus proche de l'améthyste foncé près des pupilles — la percent. Elle se sent abruptement coupable, tout aussi rapidement et de façon dévorante qu'à chaque fois que Lyaella pleure quand elle lui change ses couches.

"Ce n'est pas de _ma _faute," se défend Arya. "Tu n'es pas sage. Tu dois rester assis _gentiment_. Comme ça. Gentiment."

Elle pose sa main sur son dos écaillé et presse très doucement dessus. Le dragon se soumet à la pression et s'assied sur son épaule, sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa nuque pour avoir une prise. Arya lui caresse la tête comme un chiot.

"Mieux," dit-elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle sent une douleur vive dans sa main. _"Aïe! Bâtard!"_

Arya entend la voix de Jon.

"Je n'en suis pas un," dit-il, de l'affront simulé teintant ses mots, et la reine et lui se mettent à rire. Arya peut dire, rien qu'avec le son de leur rire, qu'ils sont d'une humeur merveilleusement bonne. Elle pousse le dragon blanc de son épaule, irritée, et se tourne pour faire face à Jon et Daenerys quand ils entrent dans la Grande Salle. Après Arya et Ver Gris, ce sont les premiers à arriver.

"Il m'a mordue!" se plaint Arya en soulevant son doigt. Le dragon blanc file vers Daenerys, une tâche enneigée sur le sol en pierre, et Arya le suit. Elle s'arrête devant Daenerys et tend les bras vers Lyaella, qui est adorable et gentille dans les bras de Daenerys (et certainement moins susceptible de la mordre.) "Echangeons. Je préfère avoir Lyaella."

"Ca ne semble pas être un échange équitable," songe Daenerys mais elle sourit. Elle passe doucement Lyaella à Arya. Arya la prend avec habileté: elle berce sa tête délicate dans le creux de son bras droit et la tient tout près de sa poitrine, tout son cœur s'attendrissant immédiatement avec amour. Elle aime Lyaella plus que les mots peuvent le dire et elle a essayé de dire à sa nièce à quel point, mais tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire, c'est fondre en larmes. Elle est contente que personne n'ait jamais été là pour y assister.

Elle est plus que choquée quand Daenerys berce le démon blanc aussi facilement qu'elle berçait la douce Lyaella. Il se blottit contre sa poitrine, se tournant pour que son ventre soit en l'air, une image de relaxation. Daenerys caresse les écailles rosées sur son poitrail et le dragon lâche ce qui ressemble distinctement à un soupir de contentement.

"Il m'a _mordue_," répète Arya, ne sachant pas si elle devrait se sentir vexée ou mise au défi par le comportement contradictoire du dragon. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?"

"Rien," lui assure Daenerys. Elle caresse le menton du dragon et le laisse lui mordiller le doigt. "Il est juste espiègle, c'est tout. Il ne pensait pas à mal."

Ca donne certainement la _sensation _qu'il pensait à mal: son doigt la lance toujours. Mais il n'a pas mordu à sang et Daenerys_ l'a _déjà prévenue qu'apprivoiser des bébés dragons est un exploit, donc elle ne peut pas être trop fâchée.

Quand même — elle préfère ce bébé dragon-_ci_.

"Tu as une nouvelle robe," dit-elle à Lyaella en s'éloignant du groupe et en la berçant doucement pendant qu'elles marchent le long de la Grande Salle. "Elle est très belle. Et tu as récupéré ta mère avec toi, aussi. C'est encore mieux. Tu ne trouves pas?"

Lyaella tourne le visage vers la poitrine d'Arya, baillant contre son justaucorps. Ses petits poings potelés s'ouvrent et se ferment à ses côtés. Et Arya est certaine qu'elle tuerait quiconque qui se contenterait juste de la regarder de travers. Elle pensait avant qu'elle quitterait Port-Réal une fois que le bébé serait né, une fois que la reine n'aurait plus autant besoin de protection, mais elle sait maintenant qu'il est hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne de cette enfant. Ca ne va simplement pas arriver. Quand Lyaella est dans ses bras, Arya se sent _à la maison_. Elle se sent en sécurité. Peut-être que c'est parce que cette enfant inspire une détermination calme comme personne; Arya sait que les choses seront sans danger parce qu'elle va _les rendre _sans danger. Quoi qu'il arrive. Ou peut-être que c'est juste qu'elle sait que Lyaella l'aime déjà — elle préfère ses bras à ceux de tout le monde après Jon et Daenerys. Avec Lyaella (et Jon et Daenerys), elle a un but, une place. Une famille.

Peut-être que cette fois ça durera. Peut-être que cette fois, elle ne la perdra pas. Peut-être que Jon, Daenerys et elle pourront donner à Lyaella l'enfance calme, en sécurité, qui leur a manquée à tous. Peut-être (_peut-être_) qu'elle pourra enfin laisser toutes les morts et toutes les tueries derrière elle et se concentrer sur la vie.

(_Ce n'est pas moi, _avait-elle dit. Mais peut-être —_peut-être_— que ça pourrait l'être. A sa façon à elle, à son rythme à elle.)

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" murmure-t-elle à Lyaella. Les yeux dans le vague du bébé parcourent son visage, d'un gris tempétueux, le gris des Stark. "Tu le crois?"

Elle soulève l'un de ses poignets et se frotte sa joue rose. Arya sourit. Elle se demande, la pensée lui brûlant les veines, ce que Gendry pensera de Lyaella quand ils rentreront à Port-Réal. La trouvera-t-il aussi parfaite qu'Arya? Sera-t-il tendre avec elle, doux, gentil? Elle pense que oui. Elle le croit tellement fort qu'elle peut presque se représenter le sourire qu'il fera. Et cette pensée aide un peu à calmer son cœur.

Elle se retourne vers le son des rires de Jon, Daenerys et Ver Gris. Ils font toujours le pied de grue, attendant le reste du conseil restreint, un dragon dans chacun de leurs bras. Le blanc, voit Arya, redevient espiègle; il mâchouille les cordons qui referment le devant de la robe de Daenerys et elle est tellement absorbée par sa conversation avec Jon et Ver Gris qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il a presque complètement sectionné les cordons.

"Allons sauver, Maman," dit Arya à Lyaella.

Elle se dirige vers eux et tend la main, poussant son doigt contre le ventre rosé du dragon blanc. Il se fige, laisse tomber les cordons de sa gueule et se tourne pour la regarder. Mais aussitôt que ses yeux se posent sur Lyaella, il se radoucit et se contorsionne dans les bras de Daenerys pour pouvoir regarder curieusement le bébé, les cordons de la robe de Daenerys oubliés depuis longtemps.

Arya s'abaisse juste un peu, mais elle n'approche pas Lyaella trop près du dragon. Son doigt la lance toujours; il est hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque que la petite Lyaella se fasse mordre ou griffer.

Pourtant ses inquiétudes s'avèrent infondées; Jon s'approche d'elles et, avant qu'Arya ne puisse dire un mot, le dragon rouge-et-gris saute de son épaule sur la sienne, lui brûlant le bras en descendant rapidement pour se blottir sur les jambes de Lyaella.

La protestation alarmée d'Arya meure au fond de sa gorge. Le dragon s'endort presque aussitôt et Lyaella ne sourcille même pas. Arya lève les yeux et croise le regard de Jon.

"Tu devrais voir comment le bleu est avec elle," commente Jon, jetant un œil vers Ver Gris. Le bleu est réveillée maintenant, mais il frotte doucement son nez contre la main de Ver Gris pendant qu'il lui caresse les écailles, doux et calme. "Il veut terriblement déposer le tête sur le cœur de Lyaella et faire la sieste avec elle. Elle est un peu trop petite donc on ne l'a pas laissé faire jusqu'à présent, mais il l'aime profondément. Je pense que c'est avec celui-là que Lyaella créera un lien."

_Je pense qu'elle va créer un lien avec eux tous, _pense Arya, regardant comme le dragon rouge-et-gris semble paisible et tranquille avec Lyaella. Et quand elle regarde à nouveau Jon, cette paix est égalée dans ses yeux doux. Il sourit à Lyaella avec tellement d'affection que le cœur d'Arya ne peut s'empêcher de se gonfler d'amour en voyant ça. Après tout les traumatismes qu'ils ont subis, le bonheur de son frère est l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vue. Ca la rend plus heureuse que presque n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il n'a pas à demander pour prendre Lyaella; Arya voit facilement le désir. Elle lui passe gentiment sa fille après avoir poussé le dragon rouge-et-gris . Il prend la tête de Lyaella d'une main et son derrière de l'autre, la levant contre son torse. Sa petite joue se presse contre son cœur et il la tient là, sa joue frottant ses boucles argentées pendant qu'il se balance avec elle.

"Les voilà," Arya entend dire Ver Gris.

Mais Jon et Daenerys s'en fichent un peu. Daenerys vient à côté de Jon, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille et elle s'appuie contre son bras et lève vers lui des yeux tellement remplis d'amour qu'Arya se sent presque coupable de le voir. _Un amour aussi profond est une chose intime,_ pense-t-elle et elle se détourne. Ou peut-être qu'elle se détourne parce que ses yeux la brûlent devant le tableau. Elle est tellement heureuse pour eux que ça la surprend. Elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi heureux pour d'autres personnes, mais elle l'est. De tout son cœur.

Arya n'a pas encore vu sa sœur depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Ils ont débarqués juste au moment où ils préparaient le bûcher et l'esprit d'Arya était tellement déchiré par le chagrin qu'elle ne voyait rien et personne d'autre que Daenerys. Après ce qui s'est passé — Daenerys revenant auprès d'eux, Jon se relevant relativement indemne des flammes— Arya ne voulait être nulle part d'autres qu'aux côtés des Targaryen. Donc elle n'est pas certaine de ce que le reste du conseil restreint a pensé du miracle auquel ils ont assisté. Quand ils entrent, elle décide qu'ils n'ont probablement pas pensé grand-chose de _quoi que ce soit_: ils ont toujours l'air tellement abasourdi qu'Arya doute qu'ils aient traité quoi que ce soit de la situation.

"Bien," dit Jon en les apercevant. "Mangeons. La reine et moi sommes affamés."

Daenerys ordonne que les portes soient fermées pour que les dragons puissent se promener dans la Grande Salle pendant qu'ils mangent. Elle reprend Lyaella dans les bras, même si Arya n'est pas certaine de comment elle prévoit de manger tout en la berçant. Sansa et Lord Tyrion alternent entre regarder Jon et Daenerys avec choc et fixer les dragons nouveaux nés avec émerveillement. Ser Davos, néanmoins, semble accepter le tout sans sourciller. Il s'avance vers Jon et pose une main ferme sur son épaule, ses yeux remplis de soulagement. De joie.

"Vous m'avez fait mourir de peur. Par pitié, la prochaine fois que vous projetez d'entrer dans un feu et d'en ressortir relativement indemne, partagez vos intentions avec moi à l'avance," demande-t-il.

Jon rigole. Il attire Ser Davos dans une étreinte, que Ser Davos lui rend immédiatement.

"_Mourir,_" répète fermement Ser Davos.

"Je comprends. La prochaine fois, je vous préviendrai à l'avance," dit Jon. Il se recule suffisamment pour regarder Ser Davos. Son rire laisse la place au sérieux. "Merci d'avoir garder Lyaella en sécurité."

"La garder dans mes bras est ce qu'il a de plus éloigné d'une corvée," admet Ser Davos et Arya est entièrement d'accord.

Quand il se dirige vers la reine, Arya pense qu'il s'approche peut-être pour demander pour porter Lyaella. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait. Ils l'observent tous se baisser lentement et péniblement sur ses genoux craquants devant Daenerys. Le son de ses articulations qui grincent fait grimacer Arya.

"Ser Davos, levez-vous," dit immédiatement Daenerys, visiblement aussi inquiète qu'Arya. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire."

Mais Ser Davos secoue la tête. Il lève le bras, lui prenant gentiment la main dans la sienne. Il doit sentir ses sutures; ses sourcils se froncent un instant et puis il tourne sa main dans la sienne, regardant sa paume. Arya voit sa gorge lutter contre les larmes qui montent. Il lui tient la main plus doucement après avoir vu sa blessure. Ses yeux deviennent rapidement voilés derrière un film de larmes et Arya sent sa gorge se refermer fermement.

"Votre Grâce," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Je n'ai pas réussi à vous garder en sécurité avec mes conseils. Je vous demande pardon."

Suivant immédiatement ces paroles, les seuls sons sont les cris et les sifflements espiègles des dragons tandis qu'ils se courent après dans la Grande Salle. Daenerys se tourne pour regarder Jon; il s'approche immédiatement et lui prend Lyaella des bras et, aussitôt qu'elle n'est plus dans l'étreinte de Daenerys, Daenerys resserre sa prise sur la main de Davos et s'abaisse pour être également agenouillée.

"Et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir convenablement compte de vos conseils, qui étaient sages et de bon discernement. Je _vous _demande pardon."

Les larmes de Ser Davos remplissent immédiatement ses yeux. Arya se rappelle à cet instant qu'il a commencé en pauvre petit garçon de Culpucier, écrasé sous la roue comme tous les roturiers. Et maintenant, il est agenouillé avec la reine des Sept Royaumes, une reine qui a passé son règne tout entier, jusqu'à présent, à améliorer Culpucier spécifiquement. Arya espère que ça le rend fier. Vu la façon dont il regarde Daenerys —comme Ned Stark regardait autrefois Arya— c'est le cas.

"Puis-je vous enlacer, Majesté?" demande-t-il mais, avant même d'avoir fini, Daenerys jette ses bras autour de son cou et s'avance pour l'enlacer. Il lui prend l'arrière de la tête dans la main, ses larmes coulant le long de son visage. Daenerys le serre plus fort.

La réaction de Ser Davos semble faire éclater le choc de Lord Tyrion. Il se dirige vers Daenerys, chaque pas plus sûr que le précédent. Aussitôt que Daenerys et Ser Davos se dégagent de leur étreinte, il tend une main vers Daenerys. Elle l'accepte, lui laissant lui donner un peu de soutien quand elle se relève.

"Je suis sûr que vous êtes lassée des questions," lui dit Lord Tyrion. Sa voix se noue au fond de sa gorge. "Mais… si vous le permettez… j'aimerais vous en poser une là maintenant. Juste une. Le reste peut attendre."

"Vous pouvez même en poser _deux_," permet Daenerys. Après une seconde, elle lui fait un petit sourire. Lord Tyrion sourit en retour, ses yeux s'humidifiant rapidement.

"Ma première," dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Il se racle la gorge. "Lord Freuxsanglant est-il mort?"

"Oui," répond Daenerys. Arya entend Ser Davos lâcher un soupir de soulagement audible. "Deuxième question, Lord Tyrion?"

Arya s'attend à beaucoup de choses différentes. Des questions sur la prophétie par laquelle il est obsédé depuis si longtemps, des questions sur où Daenerys est allée quand elle était morte, des questions sur ce qui s'est passé dans le bûcher, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il demande.

"Deuxième question: comment vous sentez-vous? Dites-nous comment nous pouvons vous aider."

Daenerys resserre sa prise sur sa main. Durant un instant, Arya est certaine que quelque chose de non-dit est dit, mais elle n'est pas certaine de ce que c'est. Quoi que c'était, ça les laisse souriants, avec les yeux embués.

"Je me sens forte, Lord Tyrion. Je me sens véritablement mieux qu'après mon premier accouchement, de toutes les manières imaginables. Une fois que je mangerai quelque chose, je serai dans une forme splendide… on s'assied?"

Elle dirige son regard interrogateur vers Sansa. Arya la regarde aussi. Elle se tient à côté de Jon, les yeux sur Lyaella. Elle doit sentir le coup d'œil de Daenerys; elle lève les yeux, croisant ceux de la reine. Arya observe très attentivement, prête à intervenir si Sansa devait dire quoi que ce soit moins que gracieux ou aimant, mais elle ne dit rien du tout. Elle se contente d'hocher doucement la tête et se tourne vers la table la plus proche. Ils attendent que Daenerys et Jon s'asseyent et puis ils prennent leurs places. Arya s'assied de l'autre côté de Daenerys et Sansa de Jon. Après qu'on leur ait amené du vin et du jus, Sansa se penche en avant, croisant le regard de Daenerys.

"Princesse Lyaella est _magnifique_, Majesté," dit-elle. Arya suppose qu'elle s'est finalement décidée sur quelque chose à dire et, même si ce n'est pas aussi généreux que les paroles de Ser Davos, la bonne chose à dire de la part de Sansa. Arya sait que Daenerys est plus fière de Lyaella que de n'importe quoi d'autre, y compris sa défaite de Freuxsanglant et sa résurrection.

Comme Arya le savait, Daenerys fait un sourire radieux en entendant ça.

"Merci," répond sincèrement la reine. "Jon et moi le pensons aussi." Elle soulève son verre, prenant une gorgée. Arya peut sentir le fil fin, hésitant, les lier Sansa et elle. Leur interaction est presque douloureuse à regarder: elle peut voir que les deux veulent se parler mais que les deux ne savent pas bien comment commencer ni quoi dire. Ne savent pas bien sur quel pied danser. Ne savent pas bien comment étirer ce fil sans le casser.

"Dites-moi, Sansa, comment vont les choses à Port-Réal?" dit finalement Daenerys.

Sansa sourit. Arya voit la fierté se cacher aux bords. Il semble que c'était la bonne chose à dire pour Daenerys, aussi.

"La roquerie est construite en ce moment même. Nous avons décidé de combiner la bibliothèque et la roquerie en une seule structure; Lord Tyrion et moi-même avons découvert que, en faisant ça, nous pourrons économiser assez d'or pour commencer à travailler sur un système sanitaire amélioré à Culpucier." Sansa semble hésitante durant un bref instant. "Est-ce que ça vous convient, Votre Grâce?"

Les inquiétudes de Sansa ne sont pas nécessaires: Daenerys est visiblement ravie. Elle est tellement attentive aux paroles de Sansa qu'elle semble à peine remarquer la nourriture fumante installée sur la table.

"Quel genre d'améliorations?" demande-t-elle, regardant entre Sansa et Lord Tyrion et Ser Davos. Arya n'avait encore jamais vu personne avoir l'air autant excitée par des égouts. "Dites m'en plus."

La discussion va bon train entre les membres du conseil restreint tandis qu'ils informent Daenerys et Jon des quelques changements qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à présent, durant leur courte absence. Jon passe Lyaella à Ser Davos après l'offre de Ser Davos pour que Daenerys et lui puissent manger; ils sont tous deux visiblement affamés et Arya est tellement contente de les voir manger tous les deux qu'elle oublie presque de manger sa propre nourriture.

Une fois qu'ils ont épuisé le sujet des systèmes d'assainissement et des conduits d'égouts, Arya se penche en avant pour attirer le regard de Sansa, le sien brûlant d'une question tapie en première ligne de son esprit.

"Comment va le conseil temporaire?" demande Arya à Sansa, faisant en effort pour garder une voix désinvolte.

Le sourire de sa sœur est entendu mais, heureusement, elle ne taquine pas Arya.

"Ils vont bien. Ils gardent la situation sous contrôle jusqu'à notre retour. Lord Gendry attend que le Lord Commandant de la Garde du Roi revienne avant de rentrer à Accalmie."

Arya fronce les sourcils pour cacher à quel point son cœur a gonflé dans sa poitrine. "Je ne suis pas le Lord Commandant de la Garde du Roi. Je suis juste Arya."

"Si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce?" défie Sansa. Elle regarde Ver Gris. "Ver Gris, ne diriez-vous pas qu'Arya est le Commandant de la Garde du Roi?"

Ver Gris parle gentiment à Lyaella en Valyrien depuis quelques minutes, mais il lève rapidement la tête quand il entend son nom. Arya est honnêtement juste surprise que Sansa connaisse son nom tout court.

"Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux rôles de la Garde du Roi Westerosienne," avoue-t-il. Il jette un coup d'œil à Arya. Il sourit, "Mais Arya est une guerrière. La première guerrière à qui je confierai la sécurité de la Princesse Lyaella."

Pendant qu'ils se regardent, les pensées d'Arya retournent à l'évacuation de ce navire en feu. Elle n'a jamais été autant bouleversée —jamais été autant effrayée— que cette nuit-là. A bien des égards, c'était Ver Gris et elle contre tout le reste. Jon était avec eux, mais il ne l'était pas vraiment. Daenerys était morte dans les bras de Ver Gris. En repensant maintenant à leur course de côté dans les couloirs fumants et inclinés, elle se demande comme ils y sont arrivés. Mais ils l'ont fait. _Maître de la Guerre, _pense Arya en regardant Ver Gris. _Maître de la Protection, _corrige-t-elle. _Maître de la Loyauté. Maître de la Force. _Elle lui rend son sourire.

"Je ne suis pas une chevalière," dit-elle finalement à Sansa.

"Ca ne change rien. J'ai entendu parler de tout ce que tu as fait. De ce que vous avez tous fait."

Arya réalise que c'est de la _fierté _dans la voix de sa sœur aînée. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle ne ressent pas grand chose de plus que cette exaltation surprise. La fierté la prend au dépourvu, mais pas les paroles de Sansa: Sansa semble résolue à ce qu'Arya adopte un rôle et, vraiment, elle l'a toujours fait. Au moins cette fois, c'est un rôle qu'Arya serait fière d'avoir, plutôt que _Lady Arya._

Sansa se tourne vers Jon, interrompant sa conversation avec Tyrion et Daenerys. "Jon. Qui est le Lord Commandant de la Garde du Roi?"

Jon hésite. Son front se plisse pendant qu'il mâche un peu de poulet. Il regarde Daenerys.

"Arya?" répond-il, juste au moment où Daenerys dit: "Arya, bien entendu," comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il y a une pause. Daenerys doit voir comme le cœur d'Arya a quelques ratés.

"J'aurais pensé que c'était évident," dit doucement Daenerys, surprise.

Arya essaye très fort de ne pas sourire. "Je ne peux pas l'être. Je ne suis pas une chevalière."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis la reine. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. A moins…" quelque chose vient à l'esprit de Daenerys; Arya voit son visage se décomposer un peu. Elle repose son pain sur son assiette et se tourne sur son siège, faisant complètement face à Arya. "A moins… que tu ne sois prête à quitter Port-Réal?"

Jon se tourne pour la regarder aussi. Il semble aussi malheureux à cette idée que Daenerys semble l'être. Qu'Arya l'est.

"Non," dit-elle immédiatement, fermement. "Je ne peux pas partir. Princesse Lyaella me manquerait de trop." _Et toi. Et Jon._

"Et celui-ci?" taquine Daenerys, soulevant le dragon blanc en l'air entre elles. Arya baisse les yeux; elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais les trois dragons jouent aux pieds de Daenerys et Jon.

"Tu peux envoyer _celui-là_ au Nord pour qu'il soit le Lord de Winterfell," dit sèchement Arya. Son doigt la lance à nouveau. Quelques secondes après avoir dit les mots, elle jette un œil à Sansa. "Amuse-toi bien avec lui, Lady de Winterfell."

"Je ne retourne pas à Winterfell tant que Lord Tyrion et moi-même n'aurons pas terminer notre projet sanitaire," répond Sansa. Ca surprend Arya mais pas autant que le regard d'appréhension de Sansa en direction de la reine. "Si ça vous convient, Majesté?"

"Oui, ça me convient," répond gracieusement Daenerys. Elle voit Sansa fixer le dragon blanc, toujours tenu en l'air. "Vous pouvez le toucher si vous voulez. Allez-y."

Sansa tend le bras par-dessus Jon et Daenerys, sa main tendue avec prudence vers le dragon blanc. Ses doigts tremblent. Elle semble trop effrayée pour combler totalement l'écart. Daenerys se tourne vers elle, rapprochant le dragon blanc, et prend la main de Sansa dans la sienne, la guidant sur les écailles du dragon.

"Aucune raison d'avoir peur," dit Daenerys, lâchant la main de Sansa quand Sansa prend le relais en caressant les écailles du dragon. Arya et Daenerys observent son expression: son appréhension se dissipe en curiosité.

"Les écailles sont brûlantes," dit-elle, surprise.

"Oui. Feu incarné. Et non, Arya, je pense que celui-ci devrait vivre dans _ta_ chambre quand nous rentrerons à Port-Réal."

"Absolument pas," conteste immédiatement Arya en riant. La reine plaisante clairement et Arya est ravie de plaisanter avec elle. "Jon, dis-lui."

"Non," dit Jon à Arya. Daenerys bouge sur son siège, contente, et regarde Jon avec un sourire. "Tu devrais câliner ce dragon tous les soirs, voilà ce que je pense."

"Traître," se plaint Arya. Quand Jon se met à rire, Sansa se joint à lui et, durant un instant, ils rient tous ensemble, Stark et Targaryen.

"Et qu'est-ce que Ghost pense d'eux?" demande Sansa.

"Il pense que ce sont de petits oiseaux-lézards agaçants," répond Jon. "Mais il les aime bien quand ils sont calmes. Quoi que, si Ghost avait le choix, il passerait toute la journée à faire la sieste avec Dany et Lyaella. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir."

"Aye," approuve Ser Davos, souriant toujours. Il n'a pas arrêté de sourire depuis que Jon a placé Lyaella dans ses bras. Il la berce toujours, sa nourriture oubliée depuis longtemps, ses yeux braqués sur son petit visage pendant qu'elle dort. "Vous avez apporté un trésor dans ce monde, Vos Majestés. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi précieux de toute ma vie."

Arya est tellement amoureuse de Lyaella qu'elle ne pense pas du tout qu'il soit sentimental. Elle aime le bébé avec la même dévotion sans réserve, inconditionnelle, qui brille actuellement dans ses yeux. Comme tout le monde.

"Je suis sûre que la Reine a fait le plus gros de 'l'apport'," commente Sansa. Tyrion rigole.

"Non," dit immédiatement Daenerys. Elle prend la main de Jon sur la table. Arya est momentanément fière des sutures qu'elle a faites sur les mains de Daenerys; elles ne s'étirent pas du tout quand elle serre fermement la main de Jon. "Jon en faisait partie. Nous l'avons fait ensemble."

Durant un instant, Jon, Daenerys et Arya gardent le silence. Arya est de retour sur ce bateau et elle est certaine qu'eux aussi. Elle pense à quand elle tressait les cheveux en sueur de Daenerys, aux jambes de Daenerys se dérobant sous elle, quand elle remettait presque chaque gorgée de thé à la menthe qu'elle essayait de se forcer à avaler. Comme elle s'est écriée de douleur lorsqu'elle accouchait de Lyaella, la force avec laquelle tout son corps tremblait après, le gouffre couleur rubis noir qui s'élargissait sans cesse sur ce lit. L'odeur du sang, tellement âcre et lourde qu'Arya l'a encore sentie pendant des jours. Les souvenirs sont profondément traumatisants pour elle mais, quand elle regarde le roi et la reine, elle est étonnée de voir qu'ils sont _en train de sourire_.

Avec circonspection, Sansa demande: "Que s'est-il passé? On nous a dit… ils ont dit que vous êtes morte en couches, mais ensuite la prêtresse nous a dit que vous…" elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, incapable de sortir les mots.

"Elle a dit que vous vous êtes tuée pour tuer Lord Freuxsanglant," complète Ser Davos pour elle, d'une voix enrouée.

"Les deux sont vrais." Daenerys est factuelle. Elle soulève le dragon bleu dans ses bras et le berce. Il fait un bruit quelque part entre un grognement et un ronronnement, enfouissant son museau sous son bras et se blottissant contre sa poitrine. "Si je ne m'étais pas tuée, je serais quand même morte quelques instants plus tard. Je l'avais dans ma tête — je l'ai emmené avec moi. Et il n'était pas assez fort pour revenir comme moi."

La voix de Lord Tyrion déborde de curiosité. "Comment l'avez-vous tué sans qu'il sache ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire? Je pensais que nous allions devoir faire quelque chose de la sorte; je faisais des recherches sur comment parvenir à pousser Lord Freuxsanglant par la ruse à entrer dans un criminel juste avant leur exécution, et puis le détruire de cette façon, mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver comment le programmer pour qu'il ne sache pas que ça arrivait et qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Et je me demandais, aussi…je pensais que peut-être le Maître de la Lumière allait… enfin, je pensais, peut-être, que les Targaryen pourraient être…" Lord Tyrion ne finit pas sa phrase. Il a l'air embarrassé. "J'avoue que mes recherches et théories sont devenus un peu extravagantes à la fin, Je voulais désespérément trouver des réponses."

Arya ne rate pas le regard rapide que Jon et Daenerys échangent, mais il semble que les autres si.

"J'ai fait la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait que je fasse: j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait," répond brièvement Daenerys. Elle réajuste le dragon quand il commence à pétrir contre ses seins, le déplaçant pour qu'il lui tourne le dos. "Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête pour en parler. Je promets que je le ferai. Je sais que vous avez des questions et, avec tout le travail que vous avez fait pour résoudre le problème, vous méritez des réponses. Mais j'ai simplement besoin d'un peu plus de temps, J'aimerais simplement manger et rire avec vous tous. J'aimerais parler de ce qui va arriver, pas de ce qui est derrière nous."

Arya est prête et disposée à se battre avec toute personne qui le contestera mais, heureusement, tout le monde comprend.

"Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire," dit fermement Ser Davos. Il regarde Jon avec un sourire amusé et, quand Arya lance un regard à son frère, elle voit que le dragon rouge et gris est une nouvelle fois enroulé autour de son cou. "Vous avez une ombre, Jon."

Jon continue de manger, indifférent au bébé dragon. Le dragon, à son avantage, semble avoir sommeil après avoir joué aussi longtemps; il fourre son museau contre le cou de Jon et soupire, ses yeux se fermant d'un air endormi.

"Nous avons __beaucoup__ d'ombres. En fait, Dany," il se tourne vers Daenerys. "Je devrais aller voir après l'argenté."

"Elle dormait toujours quand j'étais dans la pièce," dit Ver Gris. "Mais ça fait un petit moment."

"Je vais y aller," offre Tyrion. Il dépose sa serviette sur la table. "Vous pouvez finir votre repas, Je serais ravi d'amener le bébé dragon ici."

"Merci, Lord Tyrion," sourit Daenerys. Arya a le sentiment que Tyrion va vite découvrir que les bébés dragons sont aussi problématiques qu'adorables.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont des noms?" demande Sansa à Daenerys. "Votre dragon… le grand. Il a un nom, n'est-ce pas?"

"Drogon," renseigne Ver Gris.

Les lèvres de Sansa se contractent. Elle regarde Daenerys. "_Drogon_? Comme dragon?"

"Il a été nommé en l'honneur de mon premier époux, Drogo," explique Daenerys. Sansa jette un œil à Jon, presque comme si elle se demandait si Jon le savait, mais Jon est occupé à traîner le dragon blanc loin de l'assiette de Daenerys.

"Non," siffle-t-il sévèrement, "ne sois pas glouton, tu as déjà mangé, C'est la nourriture de ta mère."

Arya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça. Elle cache son sourire dans sa tasse. Daenerys a l'air tout autant amusée.

"Ils ont besoin de noms," Arya est d'accord avec Sansa. "Vous avez déjà réfléchi à certains?"

Le roi et la reine, qui se débattent actuellement tous les deux avec un dragon, se regardent et se mettent promptement à rire.

"Entre Lyaella et les quadruplés de Jon, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de penser à grand-chose," admet Daenerys .

Ca amène la reine et le roi dans une discussion parallèle, qu'Arya écoute avec amusement pendant qu'elle réfléchit passivement à des noms de dragon.

"_Mes _quadruplés?" exige Jon. "Ils ont éclos sur _toi_."

"Tu les as pour ainsi dire enfanté. Maintenant prends celle-là, Père des Dragons, elle me fait mal."

_Coeurfeu? Neygefeu? Noire Sœur!_

"Pourquoi pas… Jenny?" suggère Sansa. Elle les regarde tous. "Non?"

"J'aime bien Jenny," dit Ver Gris. Arya n'est pas sûre de s'il aime vraiment ou s'il veut juste soutenir la suggestion de Sansa.

"Jenny n'est pas un nom de dragon," réfute Arya. "Noire Sœur. _Ca,_ c'est un nom de dragon."

Le nez de Sansa se plisse. "Ce n'est pas une épée? Jon, est-ce que Noire Sœur n'est pas une épée?"

Jon est occupé à tirer le dragon bleu des bras de Dany. Elle s'accroche au devant de sa robe et gémit en protestation.

"Oh, allez," lui dit fermement Jon. "c'est pathétique, Tu es une bête redoutable, comporte-toi en conséquence."

"Oui, Sansa, Noire Sœur est une épée," répond Daenerys pour Jon. Elle baisse les yeux sur les marques de griffes sur le devant de sa rose et soupire. "Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui lui prend?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Jon. Il berce le dragon bleu comme un nourrisson, mais elle essaye de retourner sur Daenerys. Seulement une seconde plus tard, Lyaella lâche un pleur reniflant dans les bras de Ser Davos. Arya la regarde avec panique (elle se sent toujours paniquée quand Lyaella pleure), mais elle semble aller très bien physiquement. Elle porte son poing dans sa bouche tandis que ses pleurs deviennent plus stridents.

Immédiatement, Jon et Daenerys se regardent, la réalisation se dessinant sur leurs expressions.

"_Oh,_" disent-ils en chœur.

Ce qu'ils ont réalisé échappe à Arya. Le roi et la reine rient ensemble à une réalisation personnelle et puis Daenerys se lève. Elle prend Lyaella à Ser Davos et le dragon bleu se calme à l'instant où Lyaella est dans les bras de Daenerys.

"Je reviens," leur dit Daenerys. Elle s'approche de Jon et se penche sur lui, rencontrant son baiser. "S'il te plaît, trouve des noms pour tes quadruplés, Majesté."

"_Nos, _Votre Grâce," rétorque Jon. Il lui caresse brièvement la joue en souriant, puis il baisse le bras et soulève le tout petit pied de Lyaella, pressant un bisou contre sa plante.

Juste avant que Daenerys ne s'éloigne, Jon tend la main, lui attrapant le poignet. Elle se retourne vers lui.

"Tu vas aller t'asseoir avec Ghost?" lui demande-t-il à voix basse.

Arya est gênée: elle peut voir que la question n'était censée être entendue par personne d'autre que Daenerys. Sansa et elle échangent un regard penaud, mais ensuite Arya doit rapidement détourner les yeux par peur de se mettre à rire. Il n'y a véritablement rien de drôle là-dedans… elle sait que la question de Jon résulte du traumatisme qu'ils ont subi, surtout le traumatisme entourant spécifiquement les blessures de Daenerys et sa mort subséquente. Evidemment qu'il ne veut pas que Daenerys soit seule. Mais c'est tellement gênant de l'entendre transi d'amour à ce point-là et, quand Arya jette un autre coup d'œil à Sansa, elle voit que Sansa est visiblement mal à l'aise aussi.

"Oui," promet Daenerys. Elle lui prend gentiment la main. La façon dont elle caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce est tellement tendre qu'Arya combat l'envie d'inventer une excuse pour quitter la table. "Tu veux venir avec nous?"

"Oui," avoue-t-il doucement.

Daenerys baisse sa voix en un chuchotement. "Mais alors qui va rester pour nommer tes quadruplés?"

Tout d'un coup, ils se mettent tous à rire. Sansa et Arya sont soulagées que le moment intense soit interrompu et les yeux de Jon pétille d'un amusement sincère. Il se lève de sa chaise pour combler la distance entre la reine et lui. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus profondément et plus longtemps qu'un simple bécot, sans pudeur et indifférent à la présence des autres. Sansa détourne le regard, mortifiée.

"_Nos__,_" répète à nouveau Jon avec fermeté. Il pose une main contre le côté de son cou. Il lui caresse la gorge. "Ghost."

"Ghost," promet-elle.

Il fait un signe de la tête vers son assiette. "Et tu as toujours… une patte, deux cuisses—"

Le reine mange ses paroles avec un baiser souriant. Elle lui tire malicieusement les cheveux quand elle s'écarte.

"Chut," lui dit-elle, souriant toujours. Elle regarde Arya. "Je reviens. Arya et Sansa, j'aime vos suggestions. Gardez-le concentré."

"Je ferai de mon mieux," dit Sansa.

Ver Gris se lève pour escorter Daenerys là où se trouve Ghost et Sansa se tourne vers Jon, prenant la tâche de la reine au sérieux.

"Que dirais-tu de Daemon, Jon?"

"Il doit garder ses noms Targaryen disponibles," lance malicieusement Arya. "Vu comme il est follement amoureux, la reine et lui vont indubitablement avoir _beaucoup _d'héritiers à nommer dans les années à venir."

"Si la reine _veut _en avoir plus," réfute Sansa. "Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle soit traumatisée à vie."

"Non," dit Arya, certaine. "C'est plutôt Jon le traumatisé."

"Je _suis _assis juste là, vous savez," leur dit Jon.

"On sait," disent Arya et Sansa.

Jon soupire mais il parvient difficilement à cacher son amusement. Arya peut le voir facilement sur son visage.

"J'espère qu'il y _aura_ beaucoup plus de bébés à venir," dit Ser Davos d'un air joyeux. "Tant que c'est sans danger pour la reine, évidemment."

"Attendons avant de nommer les futurs héritiers de la Maison Targaryen," dit Jon d'un air pince-sans-rire. "Au moins jusqu'à ce que Daenerys soit de retour pour donner son avis."

"Jon a raison, nous devrions nous concentrer," approuve Sansa. "Meya? Luciya?"

Arya en lance quelques autres. "Fleur de Rose? Flamme d'Argent?"

"Vous savez quel dragon avait un superbe nom?" commente Ser Davos. "Vhagar."

"_Oui_," dit immédiatement Arya. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés. "Vous pourriez faire Balerion, Vhagar, Meraxes, et… Jon, comment s'appelait le premier dragon que tu as chevauché?"

"Rhaegal."

"Et Rhaegal!"

"Mais ils ont déjà été utilisés," conteste Sansa.

"Et alors? Ce sont des classiques. Comme Visenya." Arya tourne ses yeux vers Jon.

"Laisse tomber, Arya."

"Je refuse," renifle-t-elle, mais elle taquine en grande partie et Jon le sait.

"Ou," suggère Jon avec impatience, "Bleu, Argent, Blanc et Rouge."

Ser Davos, Sansa et Arya le regardent fixement. Personne n'est amusé.

"Ce n'est pas une _plaisanterie_, Jon," dit Arya avec fermeté. "C'est sérieux. Réfléchis à ça. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, les enfants liront des histoires sur le Roi Jon, la Reine Daenerys, la Princesse Lyaella et leurs quatre dragons…" elle prend une voix basse et ennuyeuse "…Bleu. Argent. Blanc. Rouge."

"Je suis d'accord avec notre sœur," dit Sansa. "Ca arrive très rarement, je sais, mais elle marque un point."

Jon soulève sa choppe d'hydromel. "Très bien, hé bien, vous pouvez toutes les deux trouver des noms convenables, alors. Je suis fatigué. Il m'a fallu des semaines pour trouver le nom de Lyaella."

"Il t'a fallu des semaines pour combiner Lyanna et Rhaella?" marmonne Sansa entre ses dents, sceptique. Arya lâche un rire grogneur dans sa tasse de jus de grenade.

Lord Tyrion revient à ce moment-là, faisant de son mieux pour retenir le dragon argenté. Aussitôt qu'il le pose à terre, il traverse la Grande Salle vers les trois autres qui sont maintenant sur les genoux de Jon. Il bouge tellement vite qu'il n'est pas plus qu'un éclair d'argent. _Comme une étoile filante, _pense Arya. Avec un sourire, Arya dit: "Silverstar."

"Parfait," approuve Jon. Il pose le dragon argenté sur la table. "Silverstar."

Le dragon tourne la tête sur le côté avec curiosité. C'est tellement mignon que même Sansa fait un énorme sourire.

"Que faisons-nous?" chuchote Tyrion à Sansa, reprenant sa place à côté d'elle.

"On nomme les dragons. Ordre de la Reine."

"Oh," dit Tyrion, excité. "Faisons le blanc. Frostfire."

"C'était… immédiat," commente Arya. "Ca vient d'où?"

"Ce sont des fleurs sauvages au nord du Mur," dit Jon. "Ont-elles l'air rose dans vos livres, Lord Tyrion? Elles sont en fait rouge foncé en personne."

"Non, je sais qu'elles sont écarlates. Mais quelque chose dans la coloration de ce dragon m'y a fait penser, Peut-être le rose contre le blanc, comme les fleurs écarlates contre la neige, Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que ça lui va bien. Frostfire."

Arya aime bien. Ca semble approprié pour dragon. Mieux que Jenny, en tout cas.

"Alors je sais ce que sera celle-ci," décide Jon, plaçant le bleu-violet sur la table avec Silverstar et Frostfire. "Moonbloom."

De délicates fleurs violettes. Arya sourit.

"J'aime bien," dit-elle. "Silverstar, Frostfire, Moonbloom. Et le rouge?"

Jon a une réponse pour ça aussi. C'est tellement immédiat qu'Arya se demande s'il l'avait en tête pour le rouge depuis le début.

"Storm," dit-il de manière définitive. A la surprise d'Arya, le dragon rouge et gris se redresse et regarde Jon comme s'il répondait à ça depuis qu'il a éclos.

"Voilà, ce n'était pas si horrible," dit Tyrion. "La Reine Daenerys sera contente."

Arya finit son repas pendant que Sansa, Tyrion et Ser Davos commencent un débat sur lesquels des dragons sont mâles et lesquels sont femelles. Arya intervient uniquement pour faire remarquer que ça n'a pas d'importance à strictement parler, mais ça ne fait pas grand chose pour calmer la discussion. Ils finissent par décider que Moonbloom et Silverstar sont des femelles et que Frostfire et Storm des mâles. A peu près au moment où ils arrivent à cette conclusion sans fondement, Arya remarque le silence de Jon. Elle regarde dans sa direction. Il regarde l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les traits sérieux et tirés, les restes de sa nourriture restant totalement intouchés. Il remarque à peine que Storm lui grignote les cheveux.

"Va la rejoindre," suggère Arya à voix basse, où seul Jon peut entendre.

Il semble se battre contre son anxiété. "Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien."

"Je suis certaine que oui. Quand même — va la rejoindre. Je vais surveiller les dragons." _Que les dieux me viennent en aide…_

Jon la regarde. Quand elle voit la profondeur de son anxiété dans son regard, elle réalise qu'il a encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de se remettre de ce qu'ils ont traversé.

"Merci," lui dit-il doucement.

Elle lève la main et dégage Storm de ses épaules. Le dragon souffle, furieux, mais elle le laisse tomber sur la table et le laisse farfouiller dans son assiette pour le calmer. Jon lui pose momentanément une main sur l'épaule en passant.

"Où va Sa Majesté?" questionne Ser Davos, inquiet.

"Travailler à faire un cavalier pour Frostfire."

Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un commentaire pince-sans-rien censé détourner de la véritable raison du départ de Jon, mais Ser Davos l'absorbe avec suspicion.

"Pas encore, il n'a pas intérêt," grogne-t-il sévèrement. "Ce n'est pas du tout prudent pour elle."

"Elle plaisante," soupire Sansa. Elle lance un regard sévère à Arya. "Et c'était _très_ vulgaire de sa part."

Arya voit Tyrion cacher son rire dans son vin. Elle hausse les épaules.

"Arya," dit Tyrion après avoir fini de cacher son rire 'vulgaire' de Sansa. "Vous étiez là. Sur ce bateau."

Arya attend. Ce n'est pas une question.

"Que s'est-il passé?" supplie-t-il. "Je sais que la Reine Daenerys et le Roi Jon ne sont pas encore prêts pour en parler, ce qui est leur droit, mais—"

"Je ne suis pas prête pour en parler, non plus," interrompt Arya. De l'horreur persistante s'infiltre à nouveau en elle rien qu'avec cette vague mention. "C'était…" elle s'arrête, ses yeux la brûlant immédiatement. "Epouvantale."

Le regard de Sansa est calculateur. "Tu était là à toutes les étapes," réalisa-t-elle. "Tu étais même là quand le bébé est née, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." Du moment où cette épée a sectionné les mains de Daenerys au matin qu'elle a passé à recoudre les plaies sur son corps. Elle ne l'a jamais quittée.

"Horrible à ce point-là, alors?" demande Ser Davos, remarquant son mal être grandissant.

Avec une vague de nausée résurgente, Arya se représente Grand-Griffe enfuie dans les mains de Daenerys. Elle ferme fortement les yeux, forçant le souvenir à s'en aller.

"Pire que ça."

"Ah," dit Lord Tyrion en fronçant les sourcils. Il jette un œil vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. "Ils semblent bien aller, vu les circonstances."

"Seulement parce qu'ils sont à nouveau réunis; le soulagement de la chose l'emporte sur tout le reste, Il faudra longtemps pour qu'on s'en remette tous totalement." Arya en est certaine.

"Eh bien, nous avons le temps de guérir," dit Ser Davos avec fermeté. "Et un monde à reconstruire. Quand Ses Majestés reviendront, nous devrions nous renseigner sur quand ils prévoient de rentrer à Port-Réal et nous pourrons davantage nous organiser sur base de ce calendrier."

"Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous fassions tous le voyage ensemble, plutôt que de faire venir un autre bateau de Port-Réal après pour récupérer le roi et la reine, Si nous pouvons convaincre Lord Gendry, la Reine Yara et le Prince Quentyn de continuer à gérer la situation tous seuls juste un peu plus longtemps — juste le temps que la reine soit assez remise pour le voyage de retour — nous pourrons tous prendre la mer à ce moment-là."

Ils continuent de discuter de la logistique de leur éventuel départ, mais Arya est trop occupée à observer Sansa. Elle pense clairement que personne ne lui prête attention: elle caresse Silverstar avec hésitation, qui est pelotonné sur le siège que Ver Gris a quitté. Arya la surprend à sourire toute seule.

"Ils ne sont pas si mal après tout, n'est-ce pas?" lui demande Arya.

Sansa lève rapidement la tête, ses joues rougissant de leur propre gré malgré ses tentatives pour dissimuler son expression embarrassée.

"Quoi?"

"Les dragons."

Sansa joint joliment ses mains sur la table. Elle soutient le regard d'Arya, ses joues toujours rouges.

"Non," admet-elle finalement. "C'est vrai. Ils ne ressemblent en rien à ce que je croyais."

Arya sourit. Elle résiste aux mots jusqu'au moment où elle n'y arrive plus.

"Je te l'avais dit," marmonne-t-elle dans sa coupe.

Sansa soupire, "Arya… est-ce que tu pourrais être moins…" elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, cherchant le bon mot.

"Probablement pas." Elle tend la main et attrape celle de Sansa juste avant que Sansa ne la bouge de la table. "Je suis contente, Sansa. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Et j'espère que tu resteras effectivement à Port-Réal. Avec nous. On est tous une famille, tu sais, Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire."

"Je reste, mais juste un peu," la prévient Sansa. "Pas pour toujours, On ne peut pas simplement abandonner Winterfell. Ce ne serait pas bien."

"Je sais," acquiesce Arya. "Rien n'est pour toujours, Mais je suis reconnaissante pour le temps que je pourrais avoir"

Elle a déjà perdu une sœur et, même si cette perte n'a duré que trois jours, l'idée de ce que ce qui aurait pu se passer —ce qui s'est presque passé— est pétrifiante. Arya en a fini de perdre des frères et des sœurs. Elle en a perdu beaucoup. Et, tant que sa sœur sera là, tant que sa sœur essayera, Arya protégera cette relation.

Sa sœur lui serre doucement la main.

* * *

II.

Peyredragon en journée est sévère, froid, pratique.

La première fois que Sansa peut bien le voir — bien après que Daenerys se soit relevée de ce bûcher, tout ce qui a précédé est un brouillard flou rempli du chagrin de Jon et Arya — elle pense _oui, c'est logique. _Soudainement, l'indifférence de Daenerys à l'égard du caractère primitif de la Crypte-aux-Vierges est moins dévoyée et plus appropriée. Ce n'est certainement pas le style des Lannister de Castral Roc, ni même des Stark de Winterfell, mais, pendant que Sansa explore Peyredragon, avec Tyrion pour guide, elle trouve que c'est assez approprié pour les Targaryen de Peyredragon. Même si Peyredragon est sans nul doute une prouesse de construction, impeccablement formé et conçu, c'est sévère et dur. Elle comprend très vite que la vision qu'elle a pour l'avenir du Donjon Rouge ne se fera jamais; la Reine Daenerys et le Roi Jon ne s'assiéront jamais dans une Salle du Trône débordant de soies dorées et de milliers de fleurs fraîches. Elle découvre qu'elle s'en fiche de plus en plus à chaque nouveau jour qui passe; l'état en évolution de Westeros est bien différent de tout ce qu'elle a jamais imaginé… et bien meilleur aussi. Elle s'habitue à tout ça. Même à Peyredragon.

Mais le troisième jour là-bas, elle apprend que Peyredragon de _nuit _est tout autre chose.

Après ne pas avoir réussi à s'endormir, affligée par la douleur causée par le stress dans son dos qui a tendance à s'enflammer et à précéder les cauchemars, elle a décidé de s'aventurer vers les cuisines pour prendre du thé. Mais elle réalise rapidement que s'orienter dans le noir est bien plus difficile que durant la journée. Elle se perd vite et, étant donné le peu de personnes qui sont avec eux à Peyredragon, elle ne trouve aucun soldat ni domestique pour la rediriger. Elle traîne dans les couloirs sombres en pierre durant ce qui semble être une éternité, paniquant de plus en plus à chaque mauvaise porte qu'elle ouvre. Elle a l'impression de passer un pas de porte sombre et de se retrouver exactement là où elle a commencé, comme si elle était coincée dans un horrible cauchemar en boucle. Une partie d'elle s'attend à moitié à trouver Ramsay ou Joffrey ou Cersei tapis derrière une porte fermée. Finalement, elle ouvre une porte et trébuche dehors dans la lumière de la lune et, même si c'est très loin de sa chambre, elle tombe presque à terre de soulagement.

Ce soulagement passe à la confusion. Elle est dans ce qu'elle prend pour une forêt au départ. Elle tourne en un demi cercle, troublée, effrayée. Mais après avoir cligné fort des paupières et avoir permis à ses yeux de s'ajuster à la lumière de la lune, elle réalise que c'est le jardin. Elle ferme les yeux et essaye de s'orienter. Elle était là hier avec Lord Tyrion. Quelle porte ont-ils pris? Elle se tourne et examine les murs de pierre autour du jardin, mais toutes les portes se ressemblent.

Quand elle commence vraiment à paniquer, elle entend quelque chose de doux et de mélodieux voler dans la nuit silencieuse. Elle reconnaît que c'est la chanson de quelqu'un portée par la brise salée. Le son est lugubre à distance et ne sert qu'à l'effrayer encore plus. Mais ensuite elle entend un son plus familier: un doux gazouillis. _Princesse Lyaella, _pense-t-elle.

Elle se focalise sur ce son et le suit. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour apercevoir un banc en pierre. Elle sent du soulagement l'inonder en voyant la personne dessus.

"Jon," appelle Sansa, soulagée.

Jon lève les yeux de Lyaella. Son sourire s'efface peu à peu de son visage, remplacé immédiatement par un air inquiet.

"Sansa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demande-t-il.

Elle se sent bête et de ne veut pas avouer qu'elle est perdue. "Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, J'avais besoin d'air frais."

"Oh."

Il y a une pause; au milieu, Sansa ressent des mois de malaise. Lui a-t-il déjà pardonnée? Elle n'est pas sûre. Elle est en train de réfléchir à des façons de demander le chemin pour retourner dans sa chambre sans admettre qu'elle est perdue quand il se glisse sur le côté droit du banc, libérant le gauche.

"Tu peux te joindre à moi, si tu veux."

Elle hésite un moment et puis elle se rapproche et s'assied à côté de lui. Elle jette un œil à sa petite fille; Moonbloom et elle sont blotties ensemble dans une couverture douce, bien que Lyaella semble heure et bien éveillée. Elle essaye d'attraper Moonbloom de façon mal assurée avec des poings potelés et des petits doigts, et Moonbloom frotte affectueusement son nez contre sa joue à chaque tentative.

"Il est tard pour Lyaella," dit Sansa. Elle est curieuse de pourquoi Jon est ici, dehors, au milieu de la nuit. Elle sait pourquoi _elle _est là, mais elle doute que leurs raisons soient les mêmes.

"Tard pour _elle_? Tu plaisantes. C'est le moment préféré de Lyaella," dit Jon. "Elle s'éveille avec la lune, N'est-ce pas, Lyaella?"

Lyaella referme ses doigts autour de la queue de Moonbloom et la tient fermement, regardant son père avec des yeux écarquillés, tempétueux. Ses boucles argentés brillent dans la lumière de la lune.

"Est-ce que la Reine Daenerys est en train de dormir?" demande Sansa. Elle met le doigt sur ce qui est étrange dans le fait que Jon et Lyaella soient ici: Daenerys n'est pas là. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà vu la reine séparée de la princesse — pas depuis qu'elle s'est relevée des flammes, en tout cas.

"Oui et j'ai l'intention de la laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible. Lyaella aime être assise ici sous les étoiles de toute façon, et ça donne du temps à Dany pour se reposer en paix."

D'après ce que Sansa a entendu dire, _personne _dans cette aile du château n'a un peu de paix à cause des dragons qui hurlent toute la nuit.

"J'en déduis que tu as appris aux dragons à dormir toute la nuit alors?"

"_Je _n'ai rien fait du tout: c'était la Mère des Dragons. Ne me demande pas comment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se blottissent ensemble et dorment quand les torches s'éteignent, et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe."

"On dirait que vous avez tous les deux assez de choses sur lesquelles focaliser votre attention la nuit," dit Sansa, ses yeux se retournant sur Lyaella. _Moi aussi, _pense-t-elle. Elle sent la tension dans son dos revenir.

"Oui," approuve-t-il, mais elle peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Lyaella est vraiment tellement précieuse que Sansa doute que ça embête ses parents d'être éveillés avec elle; ils s'en réjouissent probablement. Elle sent son regard se poser sur le profil de son visage. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir?"

Son instinct est de mentir. Elle en trouve plein immédiatement: _il fait trop humide, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une position confortable, je m'inquiète pour le voyage de retour. _Mais quand elle répond, elle dit la vérité.

"Je fais des cauchemars de temps à autres. Et j'ai mal au dos." Etrangement, les deux sont connectés. Sansa en est sûre. Le mestre de Winterfell lui a dit que la douleur était liée au stress et que le stress est lié aux cauchemars. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça peut être insupportable. "J'espérais me prendre du thé dans les cuisines, mais… tout se ressemble dans le noir, Je me suis perdue."

"Je t'y amènerai quand je rentrerai, ça ne sera plus très long," offre Jon.

"Merci, Majesté," dit Sansa. C'est un peu coincé, un peu trop poli, mais elle ne peut pas retirer les mots une fois qu'ils sont dits. Et elle aimerait qu'ils ne l'aient pas été dits: elle réalise rapidement que cette simple déclaration a fait remonter tout ce qui se cachent entre eux à la surface, et elle avait espéré qu'ils pourraient juste continuer comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

"Je sais que Daenerys a parlé avec toi à Port-Réal, et je sais qu'elle est convaincue que vous êtes toutes deux parvenues à un accord. Mais toi et moi… J'aimerais qu'on mette les choses au clair entre nous." Il se tourne pour lui faire face, mais Sansa n'arrive pas à le regarder. "Tu m'as fait du mal, Sansa. Ce que tu as fait — c'était une trahison. Parler à Tyrion de mon identité de naissance. Comploter contre mon épouse, la femme que tu _savais _que j'aimais. La famille ne fait pas ça à la famille, Tu m'as fait ressentir ce que Lady Catelyn me faisait toujours ressentir: que j'étais indigne de respect, un vaut rien, rejeté. Je ne t'aurais jamais rien fait de tel, Je ne t'aurais jamais promis quelque chose — sous l'_arbre-coeur, _Sansa— et puis été le faire dans ton dos, peu importe le secret. Je n'aurais jamais conspiré contre la personne que tu aimes, Tu as brisé ma confiance. Ce que tu as fait — c'était injuste."

Sansa regarde ses mains. Elle tire sur l'une de ses bagues. Elle réalise qu'elle a trop honte pour croiser son regard.

"Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait, Jon," dit-elle d'une voix basse. Elle l'est. "Je ne vais pas me trouver des excuses, mais sache simplement que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais."

"Oh, je _sais _que ça ne se reproduira pas," lui assure Jon d'une voix aussi froide et dure que Peyredragon lui-même. "Tu vois, j'ai vu comment c'était sans Daenerys, et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Les attaques contre la sécurité de mon épouse ou ma fille seront traitées sans pitié. Peu importe qui sera à l'origine de l'attaque."

Sansa tourne le regarde et croise les yeux de Jon. Dedans, elle ne voit qu'une détermination tempétueuse.

"Je sais," lui assure Sansa. "La reine me l'a dit aussi, Et je la crois."

"Est-ce que tu me crois, moi?"

Elle regarde la ligne dure de sa bouche, sa mâchoire serrée.

"Oui," admet-elle. "Je te crois."

"Bien," dit Jon. Il hoche la tête. "A partir de maintenant, les choses qui te posent problème, tu viens directement nous les dire à Daenerys et moi. Tu nous parles — en face à face. Plus de conspiration dans notre dos. Plus de manipulation. Plus de manque de respect. Traite-nous comme de la famille et c'est ce que nous serons."

Sansa retient toujours son souffle. Elle a l'impression de l'avoir retenu depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Château Noir, attendant simplement le moment où sa sécurité s'effilochera à nouveau. Attendant simplement d'être maltraitée au détour de chaque coin. Jamais aux mains de de Jon, mais aux mains de ceux qui pourraient le contourner. Et si Jon la déteste, elle est toute seule.

"Même si je t'ai blessé? Même si je t'ai trahi?" demande-t-elle.

"Franchement, Sansa, mon temps et mon énergie sont trop précieux pour perdre une autre seconde à m'éterniser sur d'anciennes trahisons mesquines. Je sais ce qui est importe vraiment et ce n'est pas ça. Il n'y a pas de place dans notre nouveau monde pour des imposteurs et des traîtres — pas de place pour des Littlefinger ou des Varys. Tout ça est fini maintenant. C'est du passé. Et si tu me respectes véritablement et que tu tiens à moi, je verrai ce respect et cette attention dans tes actions, et tout ira bien. Nous serons solidaires, nous tous, Et nous devrions être — nous devrions tous être ensemble." Il secoue la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant. Ses paroles suivantes semblent avoir été refoulées très longtemps. "Tu ne devrais pas être seule à Winterfell, Sansa. Ce n'est pas ce que Père aurait voulu. Ce n'est pas bien pour toi d'être seule. Ce n'est bien pour personne."

Elle sent son cœur se serrer, comme toujours quand quelqu'un mentionne Winterfell. Elle se sent tiraillée entre tellement de choses et Winterfell semble toujours en être l'incarnation. Tiraillée entre la sécurité de son enfance et l'incertitude de l'âge adulte. Tiraillée entre les merveilleux souvenirs et les horribles. Tiraillée entre sa famille et son devoir. _Je suis la Dame de Winterfell, _pense-t-elle, la pensée enfilée de tristesse. _Je n'ai pas choisi de l'être, mais je le suis. C'est mon devoir._

"Il doit toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell," rappelle Sansa à Jon d'une petite voix.

"Il n'y en a pas pour le moment et je pense que nous le saurions si quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer, Toutes les choses qui te sont arrivées là-bas—"

"C'est pour ça que je peux pas simplement m'enfuir, Si je fuis Winterfell et que je l'abandonne, alors je laisse Ramsay gagner. Et ce n'est pas bien non plus, Jon."

"Peut-être pas. Mais être seule ne l'est certainement pas. Crois-mois. J'ai été seul assez longtemps pour le savoir."

Sansa regarde sur le côté, vers les buissons de rosiers entremêlés, leurs fleurs rouge sang pendant lourdement au bout de chaque tige.

"Tu es _douée _avec ce que tu fais dans le conseil, Sansa. Daenerys le dit tout le temps. Et Lord Tyrion et toi — vous travaillez bien ensemble."

Elle veut lui dire que ce temps passé à Port-Réal, à chercher à comprendre les chiffres et les plans et les manœuvres, est la période où elle s'est sentie le plus en sécurité depuis longtemps. Elle veut lui dire que le partenariat avec Lord Tyrion lui revigore l'esprit comme rien d'autre depuis qu'elle mijotait des façons de finir sur le Trône elle-même quand elle était petite. Elle veut lui dire que le monde que son épouse est en train de construire est un monde dont elle serait fière de faire partie. Mais les mots ne veulent simplement pas venir. Parce que quand elle le regarde, durant un instant, elle voit Ned Stark.

Le conflit pèse sur sa poitrine, lourd et douloureux. Mais c'est comme ça depuis un certain temps maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas où est ma place, Jon."

C'est la chose la plus honnête qu'elle ait dite depuis longtemps. Elle ne détourne pas les yeux des roses.

"Alors tu ne l'as pas encore trouvée. Tu le sauras quand tu la trouveras."

Elle aimerait avoir autant de foi que lui. Il semble certain, confiant. Mais il y a longtemps que Sansa a arrêté de croire.

Elle ferme les yeux quand le silence s'abat sur eux. La brise de nuit est plutôt agréable et l'air salé, fumé, est moins épais qu'en journée. Moins étouffant.

"Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses," dit finalement Jon. Sa voix est plus basse après leur silence partagé. "En fait, j'en ai très peu et, honnêtement celles que j'_ai _ne font que m'embrouiller plus les idées. Mais je sais que tout finit par s'arranger. Tu dois juste laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles le doivent."

Sansa se force à rire. "Ca ressemble à ce que pourrait dire un homme qui est sorti d'un bûcher en feu."

Heureusement, Jon rit aussi. "Je suppose," convient-il. "C'est difficile de ne pas avoir la foi après quelque chose comme ça."

Elle pense à lui dire que les Stark sont à courts de magie, qu'il y a peut-être des choses d'un ordre supérieur pour les Targaryen, mais que les Stark ont été laissé aux loups. Mais elle pense que ça pourrait seulement l'aliéner. Il pourrait avoir l'impression qu'elle dit qu'il n'est pas un Stark. Et il l'est toujours. Il l'a toujours été.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour aider," admet-t-il, un peu après. "J'aimerais le savoir."

"Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit," avoue Sansa. Elle lève les yeux vers lui. "Je suis juste reconnaissante d'avoir mon frère ici, Même si je suis perdue."

Il sourit. Il tourne le torse vers elle et, une seconde plus tard, il tend Lyaella.

"Tiens," lui dit-il. "Prends la princesse. Ca aide tout le monde à se sentir mieux."

Elle douterait de ces paroles si elle ne l'avait pas vu par elle-même. Ser Davos, en particulier, ressemble à un homme à qui on a donné la lune à chaque fois qu'il berce la petite Princesse Lyaella. Mais Sansa ne l'a pas encore prise. Elle a partagé beaucoup de repas et de promenades avec Arya et Daenerys mais, quand Daenerys ne porte pas Lyaella, c'est Arya qui l'a. Et Sansa avait trop peur de demander, craignant trop que la confiance soit toujours trop branlante pour le supporter.

Mais maintenant, c'est juste elle et son frère et elle sait qu'il est sincère. Comme leur père, il n'a qu'une parole, parfois à l'excès. Donc elle tend timidement les bras vers Lyaella, la nervosité lui serrant le cœur. _Et si elle pleure quand je la prends? Et si elle ne m'aime pas_?

"Là," aide Jon, tendant prudemment Lyaella avec sa tête posée dans l'une de ses mains et son derrière dans l'autre. "Tu vas devoir lui soutenir la tête. Mets tes bras comme un berceau et je vais la mettre dans tes bras de la manière dont elle doit être tenue."

"D'accord," dit Sansa. Puis: "Tu sembles déjà être un expert sur les bébés."

"Pas sur les bébés. Sur Lyaella," corrige-t-il. "A juste titre, aussi: c'est la moitié de moi. N'est-ce pas une pensée étrange? Ca l'est pour moi."

Ce n'est pas si étrange que ça pour Sansa. Les yeux de Lyaella sont ceux de Jon — elle le voit clairement dans son visage, aussi petite soit-elle.

Elle mets ses bras comme si elle tenait un nourrisson comme Jon lui a demandé, et Jon se penche en avant, plaçant doucement Lyaella dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Sansa rayonne, même si elle n'est pas sûre d'où vient le sourire.

"Elle est _lourde_," dit Sansa, surprise, souriant toujours. "Elle a l'air tellement minuscule."

"C'est une gloutonne. Regarde comme ses joues sont devenues rondes," dit affectueusement Jon. Il tend la main et caresse la joue de Lyaella; elle se tourne instinctivement vers sa caresse, Moonbloom sort de sous la couverture de Lyaella en se tortillant, mordillant gentiment le doigt de Jon. Il caresse la joue du dragon aussi et il fait un son gargouillant qui vibre dans la poitrine de Sansa.

"Elle est magnifique," dit inutilement Sansa. Elle déplace le poids de Lyaella avec attention pour pouvoir lever sa main droite et toucher ses cheveux pâles. Ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air, chaque boucle une vague délicate et duveteuse d'argenté. Ca rappelle la lumière de la lune sur l'océan à Sansa. Elle se surprend à désirer _ceci _— un enfant à elle — tellement profondément que l'envie s'enracine tout droit dans le muscle de son cœur. "Est-ce que c'était vraiment horrible? Sa naissance?"

Tyrion, Ser Davos et elle ont entendu des bribes de ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers jours, suffisamment pour que, s'ils le veulent, ils puissent probablement reconstituer toute l'histoire de ce qui est arrivé à Freuxsanglant et toutes les choses qui se sont passées après à Peyredragon. Mais une chose pour laquelle ils ont eu peu d'informations était la naissance de Lyaella. Ils savent que ça a tué Daenerys, même si on leur a dit que c'était bien plus complexe que ça, que la blessure à ses mains a joué un grand rôle là-dedans. Ils savent qu'elle a donné naissance à Lyaella avec seulement Jon et Arya présents. Mais tout le reste est vague. Le roi et la reine ont tendance à se regarder en silence à chaque fois que quelqu'un pose des questions à ce sujet et quand ils finissent par se retourner, toute information qu'ils donnent est sur la réserve.

"Oui. Et non," répond Jon. "C'était…. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, Sansa. Terrifiant. Grandiose. Désespérément triste — désespérément merveilleux."

L'esprit de Sansa retourne à une conversation qu'elle a eue autrefois avec Cersei.

"Le Roi Robert allait chasser quand tous ses enfants… ou ce qu'il _pensait _être ses enfants, en tout cas… sont nés. Il revenait quand tout était fini," se rappelle-t-elle.

"Alors le Roi Robert était un idiot," dit aussitôt Jon. "Ce n'est pas le genre de mari ni de père que je vais être. Pas le genre de roi que je vais être."

Sansa pense qu'il l'a déjà prouvé.

Lyaella est tellement détendue dans les bras de Sansa qu'elle semble proche du sommeil. Sansa espère qu'elle va s'endormir; d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça la ferait se sentir plus digne de confiance qu'elle ne s'est sentie depuis longtemps. Ca lui semble absurde la quantité de pouvoir que cette minuscule chose fragile a — cette petite chose qui ne peut même pas soulever sa tête toute seule. Mais elle détient une quantité extraordinaire de pouvoir; si elle devait commencer à hurler dans les bras de Sansa, Sansa est certaine que son estime de soi s'effondrerait, du moins pour la nuit.

Elle la berce un peu dans ses bras, observant comme les yeux de Lyaella regardent autour d'elle avec une curiosité intelligente. Elle tient la queue de son dragon pendant tout ce temps, toujours blottie avec elle sous la couverture, et Sansa n'arrive pas à dire si le bébé irradie de la chaleur comme le dragon ou si la chaleur vient uniquement de Moonbloom.

"Elle n'a pas trop chaud? Elle semble chaude," commente Sansa.

"Non. La chaleur ne la dérange pas et ça ne semble pas augmenter sa température, On pense qu'elle aime bien."

"Elle doit aimer," confirme Sansa, regardant comme Lyaella et Moonbloom sont blotties ensemble.

La princesse ne s'endort pas, mais elle est calme et contente, et ça réconforte Sansa. Jon a raison: tenir Lyaella est rassurant. Elle a une façon de donner l'impression que tout est simple. Quand elle est dans les bras de Sansa, Sansa se préoccupe seulement qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

Sansa n'est pas sûre de combien de temps ils restent assis là. Au moment où ses bras commencent à faire mal et que la fatigue s'installe, Lyaella porte ses mains à sa bouche et se tortille, et Moonbloom émet un bruit larmoyant pitoyable. Durant un instant, ça fait penser Sansa à Lady quand elle était chiot.

Jon regarde Lyaella comme si elle venait juste de lui parler dans la Langue Commune. Il se lève.

"Il est temps pour Lyaella et moi de rentrer."

Sansa lui tend Lyaella et reste très immobile pendant qu'il la reprend dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle est en sécurité dans l'étreinte de Jon, Sansa se lève aussi.

"Je vais suivre. Je pourrai retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre une fois que je serai à l'escalier principal." Elle espère en tout cas.

Ils ont à peine fait un pas quand Jon s'arrête, un doux rire s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sansa le regarde et puis suit son regard pour vois pourquoi il sourit. Ses yeux se fixent sur l'éclat de lune des cheveux lâchés de la reine et de la fourrure neigeuse de Ghost. La Reine Daenerys et Ghost se dirigent vers eux; c'est comme si elle était partie chercher après Jon et Lyaella au même moment qu'ils se sont levés pour retourner près d'elle. Elle est enveloppée dans une robe de chambre noire faite de soie légère et Sansa détourne les yeux, momentanément scandalisée de voir la reine dans une tenue aussi décontractée, intime, qu'une robe de chambre. Mais d'un autre côté, elle les a vus, Jon et elle, complètement nus trois jours plus tôt. Elle a appris rapidement que la puissance que la reine dégage n'a rien avoir du tout avec sa garde-robe, malgré tout, une vie entière à s'appuyer sur la bienséance la pousse quand même à détourner poliment le regard maintenant lorsque la Reine Daenerys arrive près d'eux.

"Bonsoir, Sansa," salue la reine.

"Bonsoir, Votre Grâce," salue Sansa, les yeux toujours détournés. Elle entend la reine soupirer. Elle lui jette un œil et Daenerys soulève un sourcils et Sansa fait marche arrière. "Daenerys."

Elle sourit, satisfaite par la correction de Sansa.

"Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir?" devine-t-elle. Elle se rapproche et s'appuie contre le bras de Jon, tendant la main pour caresser le petit nez de Lyaella avec son doigt. Moonbloom lâche un cri joyeux en la voyant.

"Non," admet Sansa. "Puis je me suis… égarée dans le château."

"Je suppose que nous devrions mettre plus de torches dans les couloirs," songe Daenerys, souriant à Lyaella tandis que la petite main de Lyaella s'enroule autour de son doigt.

"Je revenais justement dans nos appartements," dit Jon à Daenerys. "Tu viens juste de te réveiller?"

"Oui. Et ça m'a fait peur de voir que vous étiez tous les deux partis sans savoir où ni quand vous étiez partis. Ne recommence pas."

Elle semble sérieuse et, durant une seconde, Sansa craint d'être sur le point d'assister à une dispute. Mais Jon lui soulève le menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent, il déborde d'une telle tendresse que personne au monde ne pourrait être en colère contre lui.

"J'avais l'intention de revenir avant que tu te réveilles," admet-il. "Je suis désolé."

Quelque chose passe entre eux. Jon se penche, embrassant doucement la reine, Sansa voit comme son corps se détend immédiatement. C'est comme si toute la tension dans son corps avait immédiatement fondu, la laissant ramollie et en paix. Rassurée — réconfortée.

De la jalousie essaye de monter en elle —elle en sent la piqûre amère— mais elle la réprime. _ Ils l'ont mérité, _pense-t-elle. _Tu dois mériter le tiens. C'est à eux. Un jour, tu auras quelque chose de différent, mais de tout aussi bien._

Et afin d'avoir un amour comme ça, elle va devoir apprendre à accepter d'être à nouveau vulnérable, de faire confiance de tout son cœur. Debout là sous la lumière de la lune, juste au dehors de l'éclat de l'amour des Targaryen, elle pense que ça pourrait ne pas être un exploit aussi impossible. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui est encore véritablement impossible? Elle a vu un corps mort se relever d'un bûcher en feu. Elle a vu son frère — le garçon avec qui elle a grandi — s'avancer dans les flammes et y survivre. Elle a vu quatre bébés dragons. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore être en dehors du domaine du possible?

"Marchez avec nous," dit Daenerys à Sansa. "Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre. Je ferai installer des torches entre votre chambre, les toilettes et les cuisines demain."

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous donner autant de peines," dit aussitôt Sansa, submergée par la honte. "Nous partons dans quatre jours de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils ont planifié avec hésitation de retourner à Port-Réal tous ensemble, après avoir reçu des affirmations de Lord Gendry, Prince Quentyn et Reine Yara que la situation à Port-Réal serait gérable un peu plus longtemps en leur absence. Il semble ridicule que la reine fasse mettre des torches dans le château juste pour elle avec le peu de temps qu'ils vont encore rester.

"Oui, mais et si vous voulez revenir ici avec nous un jour?" demande Daenerys . "Nous allons faire mettre les torches. Cela ne pose aucun problème."

Sansa est surprise que ce soit même une réflexion dans l'esprit de la reine. Pendant qu'ils traversent Peyredragon, elle se sent bizarre. Fière? Touchée? Honorée

_Importante, _réalise-t-elle lorsqu'ils atteignent sa chambre. La personne la plus importante de Westeros— et d'Essos—peut-être du Monde Connu— l'a faite _se_ sentir importante.

Elle se tourne pour regarder Jon et Daenerys.

"Bonne nuit," dit-elle. Elle leur sourit.

"Bonne nuit. J'espère que vous pourrez dormir. Sinon, je suis presque toujours réveillée avec celle-ci," dit Daenerys, passant ses doigts sur les cheveux de Lyaella. "Venez frapper à la porte. Mais pas assez fort pour réveiller les dragons!"

"Je m'en souviendrai. De toute façon, il ne faudra plus longtemps pour que Lord Tyrion ne se réveille et vienne me demander conseil pour une théorie ou l'autre." Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire en y pensant. Chaque matin de ces dernières semaines, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de passionnant ou ridicule. "Pour le moment, il a cette théorie que les Targaryen sont le Maître de la Lumière."

Il y a une légère pause avant que Jon et Daenerys ne se mettent à rire.

"Drôle," dit Jon . "C'est drôle. On se voit dans la Grande Salle demain matin."

Quand Sansa se reglisse dans son lit, elle trouve rapidement le sommeil.

* * *

III.

"Est-ce que tu as presque fini _maintenant_?"

Daenerys pousse le dos d'Arya avec son genou. "Presque, si tu arrêtes de bouger!"

Arya soupire profondément. C'est un peu exagéré: il continue encore et encore bien plus longtemps qu'un soupir normal. Mais elle redevient immobile, au moins. Daenerys finit attentivement de tresser cette section spécifique et l'attache minutieusement, et puis elle soulève trois des six sections et commence à les tresser. Arya remue.

"Tu es plus agitée que Storm. Et Frostfire!" accuse Daenerys.

"Ce n'est _pas __vrai_…" ricane Arya. "Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que _ça_ prenait autant de temps."

"Tu vas bien aimer, Sois simplement patiente."

"Très bien…"

Daenerys passe d'une position assise avec les jambes croisées à sur les genoux tout en continuant d'entrelacer les tresses d'Arya. C'est un travail plus lent qu'elle ne le voudrait à cause du fin tissu attaché autour de ses paumes pour aider à protéger ses sutures et la douleur profonde qu'elle ressent dans ses plaies à chaque fois qu'elle étire sa main d'une certaine façon – bien que le baume pour la douleur que Kinvara lui a laissé l'aide considérablement tant qu'elle l'applique toutes les deux heures. Malgré son rythme ralenti et la légère douleur, elle s'en sort bien. Au pied du lit, Ghost les observe avec la tête sur ses pattes, indifférent au fait que Frostfire, Silverstar et Storm lui marche dessus. Il les a suffisamment réprimandé et fait semblant de les mordre pour leur apprendre à rester loin de sa tête, mais il ne semble pas être dérangé par le fait qu'ils jouent sur lui tant qu'ils respectent cette limite.

Lorsque Daenerys soulève la quatrième tresse et commence à la tisser avec les trois autres, un son doux et mélodieux se fait entendre de derrière la porte fermée du balcon. Elle sourit immédiatement, son cœur se gonflant avec une telle rapidité que ça l'étouffe et lui met les larmes aux yeux. Elle se racle légèrement la gorge et se reprend, continuant avec les cheveux d'Arya tandis que le son s'amplifie.

"Est-ce que c'est…" Arya ne finit pas sa phrase, curieuse. "…Jon qui chante? Non…"

Daenerys presse les lèvres, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions pour pouvoir répondre sans avoir l'air larmoyante. Elle parvient à ravaler suffisamment les larmes lui bordant la gorge pour dire, avec un minimum de sang-froid, "Oui."

"Mais c'est beau!" lâche Arya. Elle essaye de se retourner pour regarder Daenerys, mais Daenerys s'écrie, agrippant désespérément ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne lui glissent pas totalement des mains, gâchant tous ses progrès jusqu'à présent.

"Non! Arya! Ne bouge pas!"

Arya se fige immédiatement. "Désolée. J'ai oublié." Elle regarde à nouveau devant elle, permettant à Daenerys de continuer avec ses cheveux. Elle semble pensive quand elle reprend la parole. "Je ne savais pas que Jon savait chanter. Pas _bien. _Je crois que je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu chanter."

"Je doute qu'il sache qu'on l'entend. Il chante pour Lyaella."

Elles se taisent et écoutent le son étouffé du chant de Jon. Daenerys pourrait l'écouter chanter pendant des heures et ne jamais s'en lasser; elle sent une vague de satisfaction la submerger, une vague qui lui donne envie de se pelotonner sur les oreillers en plumes et de fermer les yeux et simplement_ écouter. _ Son chant a toujours le même effet sur Lyaella; Dany est certaine que Lyaella somnole paisiblement dans les bras de Jon là maintenant, adorable et délicate dans son sommeil, sa petite main refermée autour de la queue bleue-violette de Moonbloom. Elle le voit même sans le voir. La seule pensée lui fait mal au cœur avec l'envie de les voir tous les deux et ça la surprend autant maintenant que les autres fois. Elle aime tellement Jon et Lyaella qu'elle supporte à peine d'être séparée d'eux, peu importe la durée, et Jon est comme elle. Ser Davos a déjà blagué que le bas peuple va sans aucun doute écrire une reprise de "Notre Reine et Notre Roi, Véritablement Attachés" dès qu'ils rentreront. Cette déclaration a été appuyée par le corbeau de Yara hier: elle a écrit que les artistes de Port-Réal ont déjà joué une ballade 'terriblement triste' intitulée "Le Pleur du Loup" à propos de la nuit d'hurlements lugubres de Ghost suivant la mort de Daenerys. C'est apparemment étrangement correct sur le plan thématique, surtout que les artistes n'ont que des rumeurs et des spéculation pour sur lesquelles se baser. Daenerys est certaine que c'est une chanson qu'elle ne veut jamais entendre interprétée pour elle.

Elle termine les cheveux d'Arya et puis la pousse vers le miroir.

"Alors?" demande Daenerys.

Quand Arya descend du lit pour aller inspecter ses cheveux, Daenerys soulève Storm du cou de Ghost et le prend sur ses genoux. Silverstar et Frostfire suivent rapidement. Daenerys enroule ses bras autour des trois et les serre pendant qu'Arya inspecte ses cheveux dans le miroir. Daenerys voit son sourire avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"J'aime bien," dit-elle, contente. "C'est farouche. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de trop chargé."

"Je te connais mieux que ça."

"C'est vrai," acquiesce Arya. Elle se tourne sur le côté et inspecte ses cheveux de cet angle-là, levant la main pour tapoter les tresses entrelacées. Le sourire de Daenerys ne fait que s'élargir.

"Je peux le faire tous les jours si tu veux," taquine-t-elle. "Jon me tresse les miens, donc j'ai deux mains libres le matin."

Arya tourne sur elle-même pour lui faire face, regardant ses cheveux avec incrédulité. "Ce n'est _pas __vrai.__"_

"Si!"

"Jamais de la vie! Ce n'est pas possible que Jon ait fait _ça_!"

"Si!" insiste Daenerys. "Il l'a fait pendant que j'allaitais Lyaella ce matin."

"Pas possible," maintient Arya en secouant la tête. Elle bondit avec insouciance sur le lit, faisant sauter Ghost et Daenerys en l'air. Les dragons crient furieusement dans les bras de Daenerys, surpris et fâchés, et Daenerys sent l'endolorissement entre ses jambes se réveiller lorsqu'elle atterrit de nouveau sur le matelas; elle grimace.

"Oh," dit brusquement Arya, grimaçant avec Daenerys. "Je suis désolée… est-ce que ça va?"

Elle change de place, mettant ses jambes sous elle et cherchant une position confortable. Quand elle la trouve, elle hoche la tête, la douleur déclinant rapidement.

"Je vais bien… mais tu n'as pas fais des excuses à Ghost."

Arya lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle réprime un rire en se tournant vers Ghost. Elle s'incline à la taille. "Je suis désolée, Majesté."

Ghost la fixe comme si elle était devenue folle.

"Eh bien, il a eu de meilleures excuses que moi…"

Arya se tourne vers Daenerys et s'incline à nouveau, cette fois avec tellement d'exagération que son visage touche le matelas. "Mes excuse, Votre Grâce."

"Mieux," approuve Daenerys. Elle incline gracieusement la tête. "Vous pouvez vous relever, Lady Stark."

Arya se renfrogne devant le _Lady Stark_ comme Daenerys savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle attrape l'une des couvertures de bébé de Lyaella au pied du lit et la lance sur Daenerys. Ghost relève aussitôt la tête et lance un regard noir à Arya, ses oreilles s'aplatissant sur sa tête.

"Oooh," rit Daenerys. Elle dépose les dragons sur ses genoux et tend la main, passant ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de Ghost. "Ghost n'a pas aimé ça. Pas du tout."

Elle relance la couverture à Arya, qui l'attrape facilement. Arya réprime un sourire et la rejette aussitôt sur Daenerys, mais Ghost saute en avant, saisissant la couverture en l'air avec ses crocs. Daenerys le regarde, les sourcils levés, impressionnée.

"Eh bien," dit Daenerys, observant Ghost poser fermement sa tête lourde sur la couverture et grommeler. "Ca règle la question."

Arya et elle partent dans un fou rire qui ressemble plus à des gloussements qu'autre chose. Une fois que Daenerys commence à rire, elle a du mal à s'arrêter, et Arya a le même problème. Quand Jon revient finalement dans la pièce, Moonbloom hurlant la faim de Lyaella pour que tout le monde l'entende, elles sont toujours prises de gloussements. Il s'arrête, les sourcils levés.

"Je ne peux avoir pas chanté aussi mal que _ça_," dit-il, pince-sans-rire, et ça ne sert qu'à les faire rire plus fort. Daenerys enroule ses bras autour de son ventre, riant tellement fort que ça lui fait mal à l'estomac. Elle est incapable de dire un mot; elle a envie de dire: _non, quand tu chantes pour Lyaella c'est le plus beau son du monde entier,_ mais elle n'a pas le souffle nécessaire pour sortir ces mots entre chaque gloussement. Elle tend la main vers lui à la place, l'appelant vers elle.

"Non," parvient finalement à dire Arya, ses yeux ruisselant de larmes dues au rire. "C'est _Ghost_."

Jon regarde Ghost, qui le regarde d'un air innocent, sa tête coinçant toujours la couverture du bébé sur le matelas. Jon traverse la pièce et s'assied à côté de Dany sur le lit, prenant sa main offerte. Elle la serre fort, respirant attentivement pour essayer de stopper son rire, mais ensuite Arya recommence et elle suit vite. Elle s'appuie contre Jon, cachant son rire contre son cou et, rapidement, elle l'entend glousser avec elles. Il lui caresse le dos, le cou, les cheveux, ses lèvres se pressant sur le côté de son visage toutes les quelques secondes.

"Quoi— est-ce que Ghost s'est mis à jongler sur ses pattes arrières?" murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Et, évidemment, cette image mentale ne sert qu'à faire rire Dany plus fort. Elle lève la main et attrape le visage de Jon, attirant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien vite, la chaleur de son baiser transforme son rire en un sourire constant —grâce à Moonbloom qui lui pousse impatiemment les côtes— elle essuie les larmes du coin de ses yeux et tend les bras vers sa fille, toujours rayonnante.

"Bon," dit Arya, hors d'haleine, le rire s'accrochant toujours au bord de chacun de ses mots. "Je vais y aller, Ver Gris et moi allons tirer sur des lances en l'air."

Jon rigole, ahuri. "Avec des _flèches_?"

"Oui. Il dit qu'il peut en toucher vingt d'affilée sans en rater une, On va voir."

"Alors, tiens-nous au courant," demande Daenerys. Elle sourit à Lyaella; sa fille regarde son visage, ses yeux nuages-orageux écarquillés adorables. Dany tire gentiment la main de Lyaella de sa bouche et lui embrasse ses petits doigts.

"Je rédigerai un rapport pour vous, Vos Majestés, et je le livrerai en toute hâte," dit Arya, sa voix retentissant avec une formalité feinte.

"Au revoir, Arya," dit Jon avec un rire grogneur.

"Je suis congédiée, Votre Grâce?"

"_Au revoir__._"

"Au revoir," répond-elle, son sourire audible dans sa voix.

La porte se referme avec un clic derrière elle. Dany recule sur le lit jusqu'à être appuyée contre les oreillers, Lyaella toujours bercée dans ses bras, et puis elle commence à défaire sa robe. Ca devient bien plus difficile que nécessaire: Moonbloom se tortille pour sortir de la couverture de Lyaella et se frotte à répétition contre ses mains, faisant glisser ses mains des agrafes de sa robe encore et encore.

"Allons, comment suis-je censée l'allaiter si tu ne veux pas me laisser défaire ma robe, imbécile?" murmure Daenerys à Moonbloom. Elle est tiraillée entre l'amusement et la frustration tandis que Moonbloom refait la même chose. "Moonbloom— arrête. Jon, est-ce que tu peux — oh, oui. Merci."

Il soulève Moonbloom avant même qu'elle finisse de demander. Moonbloom, évidemment, commence à hurler en protestation, mais Jon la tient fermement jusqu'à ce que Dany ait défait sa robe et l'ait baissée pour qu'elle retombe à sa taille. Un frisson la traverse aussitôt que sa peau est exposée. Elle frissonne. Une fois que Lyaella prend son sein gauche, Moonbloom se détend dans les mains de Jon.

"Tu es absurde," dit-il au dragon bleu. "Elle ne va pas mourir de faim si elle reste deux heures sans manger. Est-ce que tu essayes de l'engraisser pour pouvoir la manger?"

Il chatouille le ventre de Moonbloom et les ailes de Moonbloom s'étendent et battent l'air à ses côtés comme si elle essayait de s'envoler, un crie de joie emplit l'air. Dany réprime un sourire en voyant comme c'est mignon.

"Dramatique. Voilà ce que tu es," ajoute Jon, donnant une derrière caresse à Moonbloom sur le museau. Il la dépose sur le lit. "Va jouer."

Elle regarde les trois autres dragons qui se roulent ensemble et se soufflent de la fumée dessus à l'autre bout du lit, puis elle regarde Lyaella.

"Va," répète fermement Jon.

Moonbloom grommelle, mais elle bat fort des ailes et parvient à s'élancer de l'autre côté du lit, atterrissant près des autres dragons. Avec Storm, c'est elle qui parvient le mieux à voler, bien que Frostfire a déjà fait des petites flammes deux fois maintenant.

Daenerys a toujours froid, mais elle n'a pas envie de déranger Lyaella en bougeant pour prendre quelque chose pour se couvrir les épaules. Elle ignore la brise fraîche qui lui donne la chair de poule et sourit à Lyaella. Elle caresse les cheveux de sa fille quand elle sent le poids doux d'une couverture se poser sur ses épaules. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle n'a pas besoin de lever la tête.

"Merci," dit-elle à Jon.

Le matelas s'enfonce lorsqu'il bouge pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Daenerys a l'impression qu'ils ont passer tout leur temps à Peyredragon dans ce lit et, pourtant, elle n'est pas pressée de le quitter. C'est ici qu'ils sont une famille; pas les souverains des Sept Royaumes, pas les prophètes du Maître de la Lumière, pas la Princesse ou le Prince Qui Fût Promis. Juste Jon, Dany et bébé Lyaella. C'est la maison.

Elle regarde fixement sa fille, la lumière la plus éclatante de sa vie. _A___is___-je déjà été aussi satisfaite quand j'étais bébé? _se demande parfois Dany. _Ais-je un jour fais confiance à et eu autant besoin de quelqu'un? Me suis-je un jour sentie aussi autant en sécurité? Autant protégée? _Ca la rend triste parfois, mais elle sait que la réponse à toutes ces questions doit être non. Elle espère de tout son cœur que ces moments de purs amour et confiance seront la fondation du monde entier de Lyaella; elle veut que sa fille grandisse avec un cœur tellement généreux, tellement non tâché par la perte et la trahison, qu'elle aimera et sera aimée par tous deux qu'elle rencontrera. Alors elle sera en sécurité bien longtemps après que ses parents ne soient plus là pour la protéger.

Une vague de somnolence la submerge pendant que son lait s'écoule. Elle pose sa tête contre la tête du lit et ferme les yeux pendant que Lyaella tête, tout aussi parfaitement détendue et satisfaite que Lyaella. Se pencher en arrière fait glisser la couverture de ses épaules, mais Jon l'attrape et la rajuste, chassant l'air froid de sa peau nue. Il lui ôte quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles de son front après, sa caresse tendre lorsqu'il les pousse derrière son oreille. Elle déplace le poids de Lyaella suffisamment pour lever le bras et lui caresser le dos de sa main, aussi touchée par sa _présencitude_qu'elle l'est toujours. S'il y a déjà eu un roi —un époux— qui a été d'un aussi grand soutien à sa reine que Jon l'est avec elle, autant impliqué, Dany n'en a jamais entendu parler. Pour chacun des sévices que leurs ancêtres hommes ont infligé à leurs ancêtres femmes, Jon a uniquement envoyé de la dévotion vers elle. Il lui fait sentir, complètement et sans aucun doute, qu'ils sont égaux à ce niveau-là, comme ils le sont pour tout le reste. _ Nous le ferons ensemble_, elle entend sa propre voix résonner, d'il y a tellement longtemps… et comme elle avait raison. Ils _ont _tout fait ensemble. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule.

Elle porte sa main à ses lèvres et lui embrasse le dos. Elle a tellement d'amour qui coule en elle qu'elle a l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'elle est, comme si elle n'était constituée que d'amour et uniquement d'amour. Comme si l'amour s'entortillait dans son sang, là où elle pensait autrefois que c'était du feu. _Ou peut-être qu'ils sont une seule et même chose, _pense-t-elle.

"Ils ont commencé à charger le navire. Je regardais avec Lyaella sur le balcon," lui dit Jon.

Dany n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ressentirait de l'angoisse en entendant ces mots. Ce n'est pas retourner à Port-Réal qui lui tord l'estomac — c'est le voyage en tant que tel. C'est retourner sur un bateau. Si elle s'était suffisamment remise de l'accouchement pour monter Drogon jusqu'à Port-Réal, elle aurait voler tout le trajet jusque-là, Lyaella attachée à sa poitrine et Jon derrière elle.

"Je devrais être impatiente," commente-t-elle. Elle résiste à l'envie de s'endormir et se force à ouvrir les yeux, son regard retournant sur son bébé. Ses doigts frôlent distraitement les longs cils délicats de Lyaella et son affection jaillit avec tellement de force en elle qu'elle s'étrangle presque avec l'intensité. Cette affection ne fait que grandir quand Lyaella se blottit plus près d'elle. Sa petite main bouge pour se poser sur la blessure du poignard de Dany. Dany craint que les sutures éraflent la paume de Lyaella mais, quand elle va bouger la main de Lyaella un peu sur la droite, Lyaella la remet à la même place quelques secondes plus tard. Dany ne sait pas ce qu'elle aime à cet endroit, mais elle laisse la main de Lyaella y rester après ça. La douce chaleur de la main de son bébé sur cette plaie rend Dany tellement heureuse pour le poignard, pour Jon, pour Arya, pour elle-même. Elle prendrait un millier de couteaux dans le cœur un millier de fois pour cette petite personne dans ses bras, pour cette petite main qui lui recouvre le cœur, pour cette nouvelle vie à son sein. N'importe quoi pour la garder en sécurité. N'importe quoi.

"Tu n'es pas impatiente," réalise Jon, ramenant son attention sur la discussion sur leur départ. Ce n'est pas une question: il peut le voir.

"Pas autant que j'aimerais l'être."

Jon tend le bras, prenant gentiment la main de Lyaella dans la sienne, la soulevant de la blessure du poignard. Sa petite main se referme immédiatement autour de son pouce, s'accrochant fort à son père. Parfois elle tient sa main comme ça durant toute la séance d'allaitement, une vision de tendresse tellement pure et délicate que ça a une fois émeut Jon aux larmes. Ce qui a, évidemment, émeut Dany aux larmes. Dany est convaincue qu'ils ont tous les deux pleuré plus cette dernière semaine que tout le reste de leurs vies, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas: pour une fois, ils pleurent pour de bonnes raisons, pour l'amour tellement intense qu'il doit être exprimé, pour le soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'ils ont cherché toute leur vie.

La main de Jon est posée contre la plaie que Lyaella touchait et il se penche, embrassant les tous petits doigts de Lyaella. Puis, il tourne le visage et presse ses lèvres contre l'une des autres entailles, plus superficielles, sur la poitrine de Dany. Elle a l'impression que son cœur est tiré d'un coup sec contre cette blessure. Son baiser est tendre et, après, il fait traîner son nez jusqu'à l'autre blessure et l'embrasse aussi. Le cœur de Dany vibre plus fort dans sa poitrine, l'émotion gonflant en elle. Il n'a pas dit un mot, mais si: Dany comprend, de par ses baisers, qu'il est aussi nerveux qu'elle de remonter sur un bateau. Que le traumatisme, pour lui, est vraiment une chose vivante à affronter. Que les blessures émotionnelles qu'ils ont reçues, comme ces marques du poignard, ne sont pas encore totalement guéries.

"Ca ne ressemblera en rien à la dernière fois," la rassure-t-il, mais sa voix est rauque et Dany a l'impression qu'il essaye se convaincre autant qu'elle.

"Je sais, Pourtant j'ai quand même peur," avoue-t-elle.

Il se penche et lui embrasse le cou.

"Moi aussi," dit-il, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il relève le visage et croise son regard. "Tu aimerais rester plus longtemps? Si tu veux, Dany, je vais immédiatement parler à Ser Davos et Lord Tyrion. Ce ne sera pas un problème. On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin — Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. _En sécurité_." Sa voix se brise sur les derniers mots, dévoilant la vraie profondeur de son inquiétude.

"Je _suis _heureuse. Je _suis _en sécurité," lui dit Dany. C'est la première fois de sa vie que ces deux choses sont vraies en même temps.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi," admet-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle lève une main pour la poser contre sa joue. "Je sais bien."

"Je ne crois pas que j'arrêterai un jour," avoue-t-il. Ses yeux ont l'air intenses, comme des nuages d'orages juste avant une averse.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi non plus. On va simplement s'inquiéter ensemble."

Ils vont avoir de nombreux fardeaux à endosser ensemble tout au long de leur vie; c'est juste l'un d'entre eux.

Elle lutte contre sa somnolence, forçant violemment ses yeux à s'ouvrir toutes les deux ou trois minutes quand ils menacent de se fermer tous seuls. Elle essaye de rester éveillée en regardant Lyaella, mais la vue de son bébé somnolente, détendue, ne sert qu'à la fatiguer encore plus. La déglutition lente et rythmique de Lyaella est un doux bruit de font plus apaisant que le bruit de l'océan ou du vent dans les feuilles — ou Dany a simplement été conditionnée à le voir comme tel.

"Dors," suggère Jon, sa main lui effleurant la joue. "Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas la faire tomber. J'ai sept corbeaux à lire ici; je ne m'en vais nulle part."

Elle lui fait confiance de tout son cœur; accepter cette offre est facile à faire. Elle somnole franchement, se réveillant une fois quand Jon lui cale un oreiller sous les bras pour aider à supporter Lyaella, et encore quand il est temps de la mettre à son autre sein. Lyaella s'endort de ce côté-là près de la fin de la tétée, sa petite poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant régulièrement avec chaque respiration profonde, détendue. Dany la scrute avec un sourire fatigué, son cœur imbibé d'amour. Durant un instant, la seule chose à laquelle elle pense, c'est à quel point elle est reconnaissance que c'est des moments comme ça qu'elle se souviendra quand elle pensera à Peyredragon. Elle a peut-être contracté un dégoût permanent pour les bateaux, mais au moins un peu de bien pourrait se passer ici. Au moins son traumatisme ne se couchera pas dans les couloir pour le restant de sa vie, ne la pourchassera pas dans le château à chaque fois qu'elle y entrera. Elle pourra revenir à Peyredragon; elle est en certaine.

Elle tourne son regard vers Jon. Il est penché sur une panoplie de lettres sur ses genoux et son bras gauche est étiré à un angle étrange: il n'a pas encore retiré sa main de la prise de Lyaella et n'en a clairement pas l'intention, peu importe à quel point sa position semble être inconfortable. _Cette semaine tranquille avec Lyaella n'est pas la seule bonne chose qui soit arrivée ici_, reconnaît Dany, son cœur dégoulinant de tendresse. C'est ici qu'elle l'a rencontré. Ici qu'ils se sont trouvés.

Elle s'appuie contre les oreillers et berce leur fille endormie tandis que sa somnolence s'estompe petit à petit. Elle observe Jon pendant qu'il examine chaque corbeau avec un front sombre et plissé. Elle peut dire quelles lettres contiennent des nouvelles frustrantes de par la façon dont il lève la main pour frotter la cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Et elle peut dire celles qui seront célébrées: elles amènent un doux sourire sur ses lèvres tout aussi douces, un sourire que Dany désire embrasser.

Il a ce doux sourire en place maintenant, pendant qu'il fouille dans un épais tas de papiers. Les multiples pages de parchemins étaient liées par de la ficelle avant que Jon ne la dénoue, indiquant que tout est venu du même expéditeur. Daenerys plaint brièvement le corbeau qui a eu la tâche de les porter jusqu'ici.

"Qui a écrit ça?" demande-t-elle curieusement. Lord Gendry, la Reine Yara et le Prince Quentyn sont typiquement brefs dans leurs corbeaux; elle ne peut pas imaginer qui enverrait une aussi longue lettre.

Il regarde vers elle. "Echangeons," dit-il, souriant toujours. "Elles sont pour toi. Je pense que tu devrais les lire."

Il retire doucement son pouce de la poigne endormie de Lyaella pour pouvoir la prendre à Dany. Dany se tourne vers lui et attend qu'il soulève lentement et prudemment Lyaella de ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas déranger suffisamment son sommeil pour la fâcher. Dany tire sur les manches de sa robe et rattache les agrafes, son esprit tournoyant tout le long.

"Pour moi? De qui?"

Il pose le tas sur ses cuisses. "Notre peuple."

Dany sent un tiraillement profond sur son cœur. Elle lève les yeux vers Jon, surprise, sa main tombant sur la pile de lettres.

"Mais la roquerie n'est pas…?"

"Pas encore. Mais Ser Davos a organisé des leçons pour écrire des lettres avant de partir et les mestres de la Citadelle forment ceux que nous avons choisis pour diriger la nouvelle roquerie en utilisant la roquerie existante. Ils ont envoyé les lettres des leçons pour s'entraîner."

Dany touche la lettre du dessus. Son cœur s'est installé dans sa gorge et, à cause de ça, il lui faut une minute pour parler.

"On leur a dit de nous écrire durant ces leçons?"

Elle entend son sourire. "Non. On leur a dit d'écrire à qui ils voulaient, où ils voulaient, Ceux-ci t'ont choisie, toi."

La simple idée que le peuple de Culpucier écrive des lettres est suffisante pour l'émouvoir, mais quand elle soulève la première lettre et découvre qu'elle a été écrite par un enfant, elle est profondément touchée. Elle fait passer ses doigts sur l'écriture inégale, enfantine, un rire lui montant dans la gorge devant les mots innocents écrits. _Chère Reine Daenerys, _a écrit l'enfant, _J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes partie pour avoir votre bébé. J'espère que c'est une fille comme moi et que vous allez l'appeler Alysanne. Ma mère dit que ça fait terriblement mal d'avoir des bébés. Je pense que ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, sinon plus personne n'en ferait plus jamais, donc je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais vous. Mais au cas où vous seriez inquiète, j'ai un livre que je lis à chaque fois que j'ai peur, ça commence comme ça, il était une fois une jouvencelle du Val qui…_

Daenerys lit d'abord toutes les lettres d'enfants, assise bien droite maintenant, captivée par chaque mot maladroit. Un bon nombres de lettres viennent de femmes qui attendent des bébés en même temps qu'elle, lui souhaitant bonne chance et sécurité, certaines lui donnant modestement des conseils de leurs accouchements précédents. Un vieil homme lui a envoyé l'une de ses chansons, un jeune garçon a écrit des réflexions sur les possibilités d'apprendre à parler aux dragons et un enfant à envoyer à Daenerys un dessin au charbon de Drogon qui assimile le pauvre enfant de Daenerys a un cheval bosselé et difforme avec des ailes.

Elle rigole quand elle termine, ensevelie sous le bonheur et la fierté. Les doigts de Jon la touchent tendrement sous les yeux, essuyant les larmes qui viennent juste de commencer à tomber. Elle a pleuré deux fois ce matin jusqu'à présent, et les deux fois à cause d'une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir.

"Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que je le mérite," admet-elle. Tout ça: l'amour de son peuple, ces lettres, cette _joie_.

"Moi si."

Pendant qu'il l'embrasse, les quatre dragons abandonnent leur jeu et alternent entre voler à moitié et bondir vers eux. Ils grimpent sur eux dès qu'ils les ont atteint, Storm escaladant le bras de Jon, Frostfire s'enfouissant dans les jupons de Daenerys, Silverstar se nichant sur ses genoux. Moonbloom se pelotonne sur le torse de Jon près de Lyaella, sa queue s'enroulant autour du bébé de façon protectrice.

"Petites créatures collantes et jalouses," murmure Daenerys contre les lèvres de Jon. "Ce n'était pas à ce point-là avec Viserion, Rhaegal et Drogon, mais ils n'ont aussi jamais dû me partager avec personne d'autre qu'eux trois."

"Tu crois qu'ils se porteront bien à Port-Réal? Tyrion m'a dit que les dragons s'épanouissent mieux ici à Peyredragon. Et tu m'as parlé autrefois des dragons chétifs… ceux qui n'ont pas grandi à Port-Réal, ceux qui sont morts."

Il caresse les écailles de Storm, mais c'est Moonbloom qu'il regarde. Elle est certaine qu'il sait ce qu'elle sait: que perdre Moonbloom serait horrible pour Lyaella, même aussi tôt dans sa vie.

"Ils iront très bien," le rassure-t-elle. "Mes premiers dragons ont bien grandi même en étant loin d'ici. On ne les enfermera pas et on ne les enchaînera pas comme nos ancêtres l'ont fait, mais on va restaurer la Fossedragon pour leur donner un endroit approprié et sûr pour se reposer s'ils le choisissent. Ce sera mieux qu'avant. J'ai déjà parlé à Lord Tyrion et Sansa de hâter ses réparations. Une fois qu'on aura un peu dégagé quelques ruines, on pourra l'agrandir pour qu'elle couvre presque toute la Colline de Rhaenys. Evidemment, ça veut dire que les réparations du Donjon Rouge devront encore être postposés."

"Je parie qu'ils en étaient ravis," dit platement Jon.

"Fous de joie," affirme Daenerys. "Mais je ne suis toujours pas pressée. Et toi?"

"Non," répond Jon. Son bras s'enroule autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se blottit à côté de lui, sa joue se pressant contre son torse. Elle regarde leur fille sommeiller sur son cœur, Moonbloom respirant en phase avec elle. "Je ne peux imaginer rien de mieux que nos appartements plein à craquer. Et je ne veux pas que Lyaella soit loin de nous, de toute façon. Elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir sa propre chambre. Pas encore."

"Pas avant un petit moment," approuve Daenerys, son cœur se serrant juste à l'idée de leur tout petit bébé séparée d'eux. Elle regarde Jon. "Quand on l'aura réparé, je crois que je veux l'appeler différemment."

Ses yeux se ferment tandis que sa main lui caresse toute la longueur de sa colonne. Elle sent la chaleur de ses lèvres contre le sommet de son crâne un moment plus tard.

"Tu as une idée particulière en tête?"

"Oui," admet-elle. Elle serre son bras contre elle, pressant son visage dans sa tunique, inondée d'amour. "Le Jardin."

Son doux sourire est audible. "Et à quoi imagines-tu que le Jardin ressemblera?"

Daenerys regarde Jon. Elle sourit en lui caressant le menton. Son pouce lui effleure les lèvres après et elle a un pincement au cœur avec un désir de l'embrasser. Elle écoute son cœur. Après avoir enfoncer un poignard dedans, elle pense qu'il mérite autant de chaleur qu'il en a envie et presser ses lèvres contre les lèvres douces de Jon est plus chaleureux que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Plus chaleureux que le feu dont ils sont sortis, plus chaleureux que la chaleur de Moonbloom et Lyaella contre sa poitrine. Il était la première chaleur, la chaleur qui a provoqué toutes les autres flammes. Elle pourrait, et va, l'embrasser pour toujours.

"Tu as des idées?" murmure-t-elle, leurs lèvres à peine séparées. Elle ne tient pas à s'éloigner de trop; elle est certaine qu'elle va encore l'embrasser et elle le fait, quelques secondes plus tard.

"Mmm," fredonne-t-il dans leur baiser, à la fois avec approbation devant la façon dont ses mains sont allées dans ses cheveux et pour montrer qu'il réfléchit. "Est-ce qu'il devra encore être rouge?"

Daenerys sourit. Aegon le Conquérant a construit le Donjon Rouge avec de la pierre rouge pour symboliser sa conquête par le feu. C'était un avertissement, un rappel. Une menace.

Mais elle n'a pas besoin de peur. Elle a plus d'amour que ce qu'elle ne sait en faire, à la fois ici dans ce lit avec les derniers Targaryen et dans le cœur de son peuple.

"Non," murmure-t-elle, embrassant à nouveau Jon. "Seulement les portes."

* * *

IV.

Tyrion, Mouche Rouge et Ver Gris regardent Arya et Sansa se disputer pour une _couverture de bébé._ L'absurdité de la chose se marie bien avec le vin léger et pétillant dans leurs coupes et leur jeu décontracté de Cyvosse.

"Peut-être que si tu avais fait _un peu _attention durant tes leçons de couture—"

"Est-ce que tu as _vu _les mains de la Reine Daenerys?! Ces sutures sont plus belles que _tout _ce que tu as déjà pu voir! Tout! Daenerys, montre tes mains à Sansa, montre-lui mes sutures—"

"Recoudre de la peau est très différent de coudre du lin peigné et si tu avais été patiente en me laissant simplement le faire—"

"Rien ne cloche avec ma réparation! Tu crois que la Princesse Lyaella se préoccupe que des points soient de travers?! Non! Moonbloom va seulement les déchirer à nouveau avec ses griffes—"

"Ca suffit." La voix de la reine est ferme; Sansa et Arya soufflent toutes les deux et détournent les yeux l'une de l'autre, lançant chacune un regard noir vers la mer turbulente. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dispute pour la couverture de Lyaella? Elle est raccommodée. Merci, Arya."

"Je pense véritablement qu'elles se disputent juste pour se disputer," intervient Lord Tyrion. "Nous nous ennuyons tous un peu,"

Mouche Rouge grogne pour montrer son accord à sa gauche.

"Sansa a critiqué mes points—"

"J'essayais _seulement _d'aider—"

"Par les sept enfers, c'est comme si j'avais à nouveau quatorze ans," grommelle Jon. Il dépose prudemment le basin d'eau peu profond qu'il est parti chercher sur une table en bois boulonné au pont. Daenerys amène Lyaella et sa couverture 'fichue' jusque-là. Elle déroule la couverture autour du bébé et la tient en l'air pendant que Jon lui enlève ses couches souillées.

"Ah," commente Tyrion avec légèreté, soulevant son vin pour saluer la brise marine. "Il n'y a rien de tel que l'odeur de merde de bébé le matin."

"C'est la _princesse_," dit Ver Gris, lançant un regard noir à Tyrion.

"Et pourtant, ça reste de la merde," Tyrion hausse les épaules. Bien que, pour être franc, il ne sent pas grand-chose de plus que la brise marine.

"Sa merde sent cent fois meilleure que _vous_," marmonne Mouche Rouge, poussant son dragon en jade sur le plateau de jeu. "Au moins la princesse prend son bain plus souvent que tous les quinze jours." Ver Gris soupire et abandonne un éléphant en ivoire.

"Paroles courageuses pour un homme qui est sur le point de perdre sa vingt-cinquième partie d'affilée." dit Tyrion d'une voix traînante, sirotant sa coupe. "Voudrez-vous mon aide?"

Mouche Rouge se tourne sur le tabouret et écarte les bras, essayant de cacher le plateau pour que Tyrion ne puisse pas voir les pions. "Non. Et comment vais-je perdre? Je suis en train de gagner!"

"Non," chantonne Tyrion en souriant. "Non, non… non. Vous ne gagnez pas, Mouche Rouge."

Mouche Rouge se renfrogne. "Vous et votre Lady Sansa avez quelque chose en commun, Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion soulève les sourcils. "Oh? Des goûts impeccables? Un raisonnement superbe?"

"Vous pensez que vous savez mieux que tout le monde."

"Eh bien," commente Tyrion, ses yeux cherchant les cheveux vifs de Sansa. Elle est assise sur un banc à quelques mètres du bassin, triturant la couture médiocre d'Arya avec mécontentement. "C'est généralement le cas. Excusez-moi."

Il prend sa coupe et se lève mais, après l'avoir vidé à sa gorgée suivante, il se tourne et rafle celle de Mouche Rouge aussi. La main de Mouche Rouge jaillit et se referme autour de la main de Tyrion.

"Je vais vous laisser choisir: la coupe ou votre main?"

Tyrion élève la voix. "Majesté, est-ce que vous préféreriez que votre Main ait deux mains ou une seule?"

Daenerys ne se retourne pas. Elle est occupée à tenir attentivement Lyaella dans l'eau pendant que Jon lui lave doucement la peau.

"J'en préférerais deux," répond-elle, bien que son ton distrait dit à Tyrion qu'elle n'a pas véritablement intégrer la question.

Tyrion soulève les sourcils et porte la coupe de Mouche Rouge à ses lèvres. "Vous avez entendu notre reine. Elle en préfère deux."

Mouche Rouge frappe le ventre de Tyrion, assez fort pour lui couper le souffle et lui faire cracher sa gorgée de vin sur le pont.

"Majesté," dit Mouche Rouge, arrachant la coupe de la main faible de Tyrion. "Est-ce que vous aimeriez mieux avoir une Main en vie ou une Main assassinée?"

"Peu importe ce pourquoi vous vous disputez… Je ne prends pas parti. Débrouillez-vous. Oh, Jon, prends—"

Les mots de Daenerys sont noyés par un bruit d'éclaboussement. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournent pour regarder la Princesse Lyaella avec inquiétude, mais elle est toujours en sécurité et en train de gazouiller dans les mains de la Reine Daenerys. Moonbloom, en revanche, part _immédiatement_ dans une crise. Elle a volé vers Lyaella et atterri dans le bassin et a instantanément décidé que ça ne lui plaît pas. Elle crie d'un ton tellement strident que les tympans de Tyrion s'étirent douloureusement. Il porte ses mains à ses oreilles en grimaçant. Les trois autres dragons planent et accourent vers leur petite camarade, hurlant avec protestation avec elle, et Drogon rugit furieusement au-dessus du navire. Lyaella, clairement bouleversée, commence à hurler aussi.

"Eh bien," dit Tyrion. "J'espère que vous êtes content, Mouche Rouge. Regardez ce que vous avez fait: vous avez contrarié la princesse la plus heureuse du monde."

Mouche Rouge fait un geste grossier de la main. Il a attrapé de mauvaises habitudes des Nordiens de Jon.

"Comment était-ce la faute de Mouche Rouge?" conteste Ver Gris, les yeux plissés.

"Il—…" Tyrion s'interrompt. Leur conversation se met en pause tandis que Drogon vole juste au-dessus du bateau, bloquant momentanément le soleil et les baignant d'obscurité. Il rugit à nouveau, cette fois assez fort pour renverser les pions sur leur plateau de Cyvosse.

"Oh, tu _arrêtes_!" réprimande Daenerys, tournant le visage vers le ciel. "Elle s'est fait ça toute seule! Elle va bien!"

Jon tire le dragon trempé hors de l'eau. Moonbloom souffle et crache, son corps vif et écaillé tremblant. Jon la glisse à l'intérieur de son manteau, tout en _tsk_ant. Pendant qu'il le fait, Daenerys sort Lyaella de l'eau et la serre de façon protectrice contre sa poitrine, lui murmurant tout bas pendant qu'elle hurle. Tyrion abandonne sa conversation, soudainement inquiet que la crise de Drogon ait effrayé Sansa: elle est plutôt à l'aise avec les bébés dragons, mais Drogon la met toujours mal à l'aise. Il contourne largement le bébé inhabituellement fâché en se dirigeant vers elle. Il se hisse sur le banc à côté d'elle.

"Vous savez," commente-t-il. "C'est le moment le moins ennuyant que je passe de tout le voyage."

Sansa est en train de défaire les coutures avec ses doigts, déterminée à accomplir sa tâche. "Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez vous ennuyer sur un bateau avec quatre bébés dragons, Lord Tyrion."

"Ils dorment beaucoup," se défend-il. "Et vraiment, je me suis habitué à eux."

Ce dont il a hâte, c'est rentrer à Port-Réal et se remettre au travail. Il a passé une nuit blanche hier soir, son esprit bouillonnant de plus d'idées qu'il ne pouvait enregistrer. Il a fini assis sur le pont avec la reine, le roi et la petite princesse presque toute la nuit; ils semblaient tous deux agités en restant sous le pont trop longtemps et ont passé beaucoup de temps sous les étoiles et, malgré l'heure tardive, c'était un bon moment pour commencer à planifier le futur.

"Je pense que nous allons pouvoir bientôt reconstruire le Donjon Rouge," dit Tyrion à Sansa. Il sait que ça lui fera plaisir et c'est le cas. Elle sourit.

"Vraiment?"

"Tant que Ses Majestés ne trouvent pas d'autres utilisations pour les fonds. Ce…"

"Qu'ils pourraient faire," termine Sansa.

"Oui. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Nous devrions nous sentir chanceux d'avoir des souverains qui mettent le bien de tous avant leur confort personnel, Nous savons tous que ma sœur ne l'a jamais fait, Cela étant dit, nous devrions tous apprécier un château plus sécurisé avec des chambres pour la princesse et de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse jouer."

"Et plus qu'un cabinet," ajoute Sansa avec fermeté.

"Oui. Certainement ça," approuve Tyrion. Il observe Sansa enfiler une aiguille. "Vous êtes très préoccupée par cette couverture."

"Je veux juste que ce soit fait correctement," dit-elle, mais Tyrion sent la fuite.

Il examine la couverture de plus près: elle est légère et faite d'ivoire doux, avec de la dentelle sur les bords. Il sait que ce doit être l'un des articles achetés dans les villages sous le Montdragon, même si c'est plus chic que les simples robes, langes et couvertures que Rat Bleu a ramenés avec lui après son périple pour aller chercher des fournitures pour bébé Lyaella. Et ça ne peut pas venir de la malle de bébé Lyaella: Daenerys a dit qu'elle sombré au fond de la mer avec le bateau sur lequel elle est morte, emmenant avec tout sauf la robe bleue que Lyaella portait le jour de l'arrivée de Lord Tyrion.

Les yeux de Lord Tyrion passent de la couverture délicate au visage de Sansa. Elle a une expression sérieuse tandis qu'elle commence à recoudre la partie déchirée, un air d'autorité, comme si c'était son travail et son travail seulement. De la compréhension s'installe aussitôt sur Tyrion.

"C'est vous qui l'avez faite pour la princesse. N'est-ce pas? Vous l'avez faite à Port-Réal et vous l'avez amenée avec vous quand nous sommes venus ici."

Sansa ne lève pas les yeux de son aiguille. Tyrion est tiraillé entre la tendresse et l'incrédulité.

"Mais vous n'avez jamais dit à la reine que vous l'avez faite, n'est-ce pas?" exige-t-il.

Sansa fait passer attentivement l'aiguille de l'autre côté. Elle regarde finalement Tyrion. Durant une seconde, regarder ses yeux réservés et sa posture fière et déterminée lui rappelle fortement Catelyn Stark.

"Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit."

"Mais…" Tyrion s'interrompt, tendant la main pour toucher la couverture. Il la soulève. Il examine le fil argenté brillant qui maintient la dentelle délicate aux bords du lin peigné couleur crème. Beaucoup de soins ont été mis dedans — beaucoup d'affection. "_Pourquoi_?"

Elle détourne à nouveau les yeux. "Je voulais faire quelque chose pour le bébé," marmonne-t-elle.

"Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à la reine que vous l'avez faite pour la princesse? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit à Jon? Je suis sûr qu'ils pensent qu'elle vient d'une couturière paysanne des villages."

Sansa hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais simplement du mal à trouver les mots."

Il secoue la tête. "La princesse _adore _cette couverture. Elle en tient le bord à chaque fois qu'elle est enveloppée dedans."

"Je sais," dit Sansa . Ses mots s'élèvent et, quand il la regarde, elle sourit tout en repassant l'aiguille dans le tissu. "C'est pour ça que c'est vraiment important pour moi."

Tyrion secoue à nouveau la tête, définitivement cette fois. "Je vais lui dire que c'est vous qui l'avez faite! Vous méritez des éloges pour ça — elle est superbe!"

"Non, Lord Tyrion, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Mais merci."

Ca le peine de laisser tomber, mais s'il y a bien une dame qui mérite que ses souhaits soient reconnus et respectés, c'est Lady Sansa.

"C'est vraiment du beau travail," persiste-t-il.

"Merci," dit-elle à nouveau, souriant cette fois. Elle finit le point sur lequel elle travaille et puis repose prudemment le tissu sur ses genoux, se tournant pour faire face à Tyrion. "Vous savez, Lord Tyrion, Jon et Daenerys insistent qu'ils ne veulent pas et n'ont pas besoin d'une nourrice pour le bébé, ce qui veut dire que Ser Davos et vous allez avoir une année très mouvementée devant vous. Ils vont être assez occupés avec Lyaella. Daenerys et moi avons pensé que, peut-être, je pourrais vous apporter mon aide, et Jon est d'accord aussi."

"En tant que Grand Argentier?" devine Tyrion .

"En quelque sorte, oui, même si ce n'est pas véritablement mon titre vu que c'est seulement temporaire."

Tyrion est tiraillé. Il est soulagé d'entendre qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un pour occuper cette position du conseil — il a hâte de recommencer à fonctionner uniquement en tant que Main — mais il doit avouer qu'il a apprécié le temps que Sansa et lui ont passé à travailler ensemble.

"Je pense que vous êtes une candidate parfaite pour le rôle," dit-il sincèrement, "même si nos discussions me manqueront."

"Pourquoi?" demande Sansa avec curiosité. "Nous serons ensemble dans le conseil restreint. J'imagine que la seule chose que nous ferons durant l'année à venir, c'est discuter de choses."

Il fait un grand sourire. "Alors, Lady Sansa, je prie pour que vous ne vous lassiez pas de ma voix."

"Je serai l'une des dernières à m'en lasser. Je crois que Mouche Rouge est en tête de liste."

"Sans aucun doute," approuve Tyrion. "Mais ne le laissez pas vous tromper: nous sommes comme des frère, lui et moi."

"Hum," commente Sansa, poliment évasive. "Et Arya et moi sommes sœurs."

Tyrion lâche un rire bruyant. "Précisément, Lady Sansa. Mouche Rouge et moi nous agaçons, mais si jamais quelqu'un devait parler de lui de manière déshonorante, je le défendrais en me fâchant tout rouge. Tout comme Arya et vous."

"Je suppose," convient Sansa, soulevant à nouveau la couverture. Elle soupire un moment plus tard. "Elle essayait vraiment juste d'aider. Elle ne sait pas que j'ai fait cette couverture. Je lui ferai mes excuses."

"Je pense qu'une discussion serait mieux qu'une simple excuse. Arya et vous tirez souvent vers la même cible; vous vous faites juste face dans des directions opposées."

"C'est vrai aussi," acquiesce Sansa. "Alors que la reine et moi tirons dans la même direction vers la même cible, mais ratons de peu à chaque fois."

"Pas _à chaque _fois," réconforte Tyrion . "Et le tir, comme tout, demande de l'entraînement. Ca demande du temps. Heureusement, je pense que nous en avons beaucoup."

Sansa recommence à coudre et il regarde la mer, vers Drogon qui tournoie dans les nuages ensoleillés. De biens des façons, ils recommencent tous.

* * *

V.

Ser Davos est assis sous le doux soleil, la petite princesse endormie dans ses bras. A côté de lui est assis le Roi Jon de la Maison Targaryen, dix fois l'homme qu'il était à Château Noir — et infiniment meilleur que tous les rois qui l'ont procédé. Ser Davos n'a pas besoin de voir le futur dans des flammes pour le savoir.

"Je comprends le point de vue de Lord Tyrion sur le fait que les tournois sont importants à Port-Réal, mais je pense qu'un festin serait tout aussi exaltant," dit Jon.

Ser Davos et lui observent tous deux la reine tendre un autre carré de viande crue vers Frostfire.

"Je préférerais nourrir le peuple —chacun d'entre eux— qu'organiser un tournoi pour les seigneurs et les dames," acquiesce Daenerys.

Elle se penche plus près de Frostfire.

_"__Dracarys," _chuchote-elle à nouveau, attendant.

Comme les autres douzaines de fois, Frostfire mord dans la viande et puis souffle avec dégoût quand il la goûte. Il ne semble pas encore avoir réalisé qu'_il _peut cuire la viande, au lieu d'attendre que quelque d'autre le fasse pour lui. _Ou peut-être qu'il est paresseux, _pense Ser Davos et il y réfléchit tout en regardant Frostfire crier sur Daenerys avec impatience.

Daenerys soupire mais elle ne cède pas. Elle frotte le devant du museau de Frostfire avec son pouce; de la fumée se dégage de ses narines en bouffées houleuses et grises, et il éternue.

"_Dracarys_," répète-t-elle à nouveau. Ser Davos n'est pas sûr de comment elle est restée patiente aussi longtemps. Elle semble prête à répéter l'ordre une nouvelle fois mais elle s'arrête, se ragaillardissant aussitôt lorsque la fumée s'échappant du nez de Frostfire devient plus sombre, plus tempétueuse — plus semblable aux yeux de Lyaella qu'un ciel couvert. Un sourire s'étire sur le visage de la reine lorsque de médiocres flammes jaillissent de la gueule de Frostfire, baignant sa main et la viande de feu. Ser Davos tressaille avec horreur par réflexe, se levant à moitié avec inquiétude pour elle, mais Jon lui attrape l'avant-bras, le faisant se rasseoir. Il voit rapidement qu'elle est indemne. Elle lance la viande carbonisée en l'air; Frostfire l'attrape joyeusement, tout son corps tremblant de joie.

"C'est bien," félicite doucement Daenerys, caressant les écailles rose clair sur son ventre. "C'est bien, Frostfire. Essayons encore."

Le dragon comprend totalement maintenant. Il se gorge de viande brûlée, se pavanant presque à la fin de la séance d'entraînement. Ser Davos ne pense pas qu'il imagine la façon dont il parade en passant devant les trois autres dragons, la poitrine rose gonflée.

"Très bien, à ton tour," dit Daenerys, soulevant Silverstar dans ses bras. Mais Silverstar semble avoir plus envie de faire des câlins que de manger. Daenerys se bat avec elle, riant quand elle essaye de s'enfouir à l'intérieur de son manteau en soie de sable. "Non, on _travaille,_" insiste-t-elle, mais Silverstar semble s'en ficher. "Oh, d'accord — une autre fois, alors. Storm?"

Le dragon de Jon dépasse les trois autres, s'élançant facilement en l'air et atterrissant sur le genou de Daenerys. Elle soulève un sourcil.

"Tu veux te faire voir aujourd'hui," commente-t-elle. Elle le pousse sur la couverture mouillée —une précaution contre le feu, même si les flammes des dragons sont tellement immatures qu'elles ne pourraient pas encore faire beaucoup de dégâts— et lève un autre carré de viande. "D'accord, Storm. _Dracarys_."

Ser Davos s'écrie cette fois, horrifié. Des flammes violentes, présomptueuses, explosent de la gueule de Storm, consumant le bras de Daenerys et lui effleurant presque le visage. Elle est tellement interloquée qu'elle laisse tomber la viande en feu; Storm l'attrape en milieu de chute, le mâchouillant avec enthousiasme et, puis, il vole jusqu'au bol de viande crue et le baigne de feu aussi.

"Petit vilain!" s'exclame Daenerys, riant à moitié et grondant à moitié. "Non!"

Storm engloutit la moitié de la viande carbonisée, échappant aux mains de Daenerys quand elle essaye de le prendre. Elle l'attrape finalement par la queue et le soulève dans les airs. Il la regarde en clignant des yeux, grognant de joie, pas du tout embarrassé.

"Tu es un sacré _numéro__"_ répète Daenerys, les yeux plissés. De la fumée commence à nouveau à s'échapper mais Daenerys tend la main, refermant gentiment ses doigts autour de son museau. "Non. _Dracarys_ seulement."

Storm décide de tester ses limites. Il se contorsionne frénétiquement jusqu'à ce sa main glisse de son museau et puis il la mord et crache du feu sur sa main. Elle le regarde de travers, inflexible.

"Essaye encore une fois et tu vas dans la cage de transport," lui dit-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Storm essaye à nouveau. Daenerys ne fait pas marche arrière; elle se tourne, portant le dragon jusqu'à la grande cage de transport. Storm résiste, baignant la main de Daenerys de feu. Quand elle ne cède toujours pas, Storm regarde vers Jon, sa toute petite tête d'écailles rouges se penche avec un désarroi innocent comme s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cette femme. De biens des façons, ça rappelle à Ser Davos l'air de stupéfaction totale de Jon après avoir rencontrer l'entêtée Daenerys Targaryen pour la première fois, et il rit doucement tout seul.

"Ne _me_ regarde pas," dit Jon à Storm. "Tu es vilain. Tu vas dans la cage."

Storm grommelle. Daenerys l'installe à l'intérieur, la referme et se tient juste devant la porte, comptant une minute entière pendant que Storm souffle et hurle rageusement. Quand une minute est passée, elle se retourne, l'ouvre et attend que Storm saute dans ses mains offertes avec enthousiasme.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt à te comporter convenablement maintenant?" demande sévèrement Daenerys. "Nous devons travailler ensemble pour garder notre petite princesse en sécurité, ce qui veut dire que _tu _dois apprendre à contrôler ton feu. Tous les dieux, anciens et nouveaux, ne pourront pas te sauver si jamais tu la blesses accidentellement: Moonbloom te dévorera, du museau à la queue. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre nos leçons, s'il te plaît?"

En réponse, Storm se détend dans ses mains, sa posture combative s'adoucissant complètement. Daenerys hoche la tête. Elle le replace sur la couverture mouillée.

"Bien. D'accord…" elle va pêcher l'un des derniers morceaux de viande non cuite dans le fond du bol. "_Dracarys."_

Storm est tellement content d'entendre l'ordre et de cracher du feu qu'il vole en baignant la main de Daenerys de flammes, un grognement joyeux audible juste en-dessous du rugissement de son souffle incandescent. Daenerys le prend dans ses bras après, caressant les écailles grises dispersées sur son ventre et lui souriant. Aussi dure qu'elle était il y a une seconde, elle est deux fois plus douce maintenant.

"Bien," dit-elle fièrement, sa voix dégoulinant d'amour. "Maintenant va faire le malin devant tes frères et sœurs."

C'est peut-être tout ce que Storm voulait vraiment. Ils rient tous en le regardant presque danser autour des autres petits. Moonbloom le regarde avec une expression tellement semblable à de l'embarras humain que Ser Davos devient faible à cause de la force de son rire. Pendant qu'il pouffe de rire, Storm plane avec confiance jusqu'à Jon. Il atterrit sur son genou et pousse la main de Jon avec enthousiasme.

"Quoi?" lui demande Jon.

Storm le pousse encore, insistant. Jon tend la main et lui gratte les écailles pointues sous le menton.

"C'est bien, Storm," dit-il, supposant clairement que c'est ce que Storm veut.

Storm saute de son genou sur sa cuisse, débordant toujours d'une envie qui n'a pas été satisfaite. Jon regarde un instant dans les yeux du dragon et puis il regarde en direction du bol.

"D'accord," dit Jon. "Encore une fois."

Storm se tourne et fait un vol plané jusqu'à la couverture. Il s'assied là et attend Jon avec impatience. Daenerys se met sur le côté et observe Jon fouiller dans le bol, cherchant un autre morceau de viande crue. Elle croise les yeux de Ser Davos un instant: Ils échangent un sourire.

"D'accord," dit Jon, posant la viande crue sur la couverture devant Storm. "_Dracarys— _oh, _par les sept enfers!_"

Storm a clairement gardé le meilleur de ses aptitudes pour Jon: à l'ordre de Jon, il baigne la couverture de feu avec enthousiasme, les flammes jaillissant tellement loin qu'elles roussissent les mains de Jon. Il les secoue, grimaçant et grinçant des dents, et Storm penche la tête sur le côté, confus.

"Maintenant vous l'avez tout embrouillé," dit Ser Davos en_ tsk__ant_. Daenerys s'avance et prend les mains de Jon dans les siennes, les inspectant. "Il ne sait pas si les humains aiment son feu ou pas."

Pendant que Daenerys montre à Storm les mains de Jon et essaye de lui expliquer que la _plupart _des humains ne peuvent pas survivre à un contact direct avec les flammes, Ser Davos regarde comment va la princesse. Heureusement, elle dort toujours, imperturbée par le mélodrame des dragons.

"Eh bien, ils apprennent lentement. Même Storm. Ils en savent un peu plus aujourd'hui qu'hier," dit finalement Daenerys. "Très bien. Retour au tournoi. Non, je ne pense pas vouloir en faire un pour célébrer la naissance de Lyaella. Je comprends _bien _les raisons de Lord Tyrion, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Jon. Un festin convient mieux. Ca pourrait être comme le festin après notre mariage."

Ser Davos respecte cette idée autant qu'il respecte le roi et la reine, mais il pense voir une meilleure façon.

"Que pensez-vous tous les deux de faire le tournoi, mais de l'ouvrir à _tout le monde_, aux nobles comme au bas peuple? Je me souviens de combien je avais envie d'assister à un quand j'étais petit garçon. Je voyais les chevaliers et les seigneurs et les dames nobles arriver dans Port-Réal et j'essayais de me rapprocher le plus possible pour voir l'action, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à aller très loin. Faisons le festin, mais faisons aussi le tournoi. Il n'a pas besoin d'être extravagant et c'est un bon moyen d'améliorer les relations avec les nobles des autres maisons et de leur montrer tout le travail qui a été fait à Port-Réal. Je vous préviens, par contre, Vos Majestés... tout le monde n'en sera pas aussi ravi et fier que moi. Vous parlez à un petit garçon de Culpucier qui est devenu un homme; ce que vous avez fait me pousse à avoir foi dans le monde à nouveau. Avoir foi en la bonté, en l'espoir. Mais il y a ceux qui comptent sur la vieille roue. Pour eux, le succès du bas peuple signifie leur propre ruine. Votre prochaine bataille sera de les convaincre de la valeur de la décence humaine."

La posture du roi et de la reine reste droite et certaine. Ils ne sont pas inquiets et, grâce à ça, Ser Davos ne l'est pas non plus.

"Leur choc à la vue de notre nouveau monde sera pardonné. Une brève période d'ajustement sera pardonnée. Mais ils n'essayeront pas de recouvrir à nouveau notre monde de ténèbres, et ils finiront aussi par sortir dans le soleil. Je le sais," dit la Reine Daenerys. "J'ai la foi."

_Eh bien, _pense Ser Davos, jetant un œil à la petite princesse quand elle fait un adorable petit bruit dans son sommeil, _personne ne peut regarder ce petit visage tous les jours et ne pas avoir la foi en _quelque chose_._

"Il ne va plus falloir longtemps avant que nous accostions. Je vais aller dire à Lord Tyrion ce que nous avons décidé," dit la reine. "Je vais prendre les dragons avec moi. Venez, les petits…"

Un par un, trois des dragons lui sautent dans les bras, certains avec plus de coordination que les autres. Moonbloom vole aussi, mais elle vient s'asseoir à côté de Ser Davos au lieu de rejoindre les autres. Il regarde le dragon et le dragon le regarde également.

"Elle veut se blottir avec Lyaella," explique Jon, venant reprendre sa place de l'autre côté de Ser Davos. "Nous lui apprenons à d'abord demander à la personne qui tient Lyaella."

"Oh," dit Ser Davos. Il hoche la tête vers le dragon. "Bien sûr. Viens."

"Dites 'oui'," aide Jon. "C'est ce qu'elle attend d'entendre— oh, bien, elle m'a entendu le dire. La voilà."

Moonbloom atterrit sur les jambes de Lyaella. Ser Davos s'inquiète que ça lui fasse mal, mais Lyaella ne bouge pas du tout. Il regarde avec fascination le bébé dragon pousser et se tortiller pour entrer dans la couverture ivoire de la Princesse Lyaella pour pouvoir se blottir avec elle.

"Est-ce sans danger?" demande Ser Davos, pensant avec inquiétude au feu que Storm est parvenu à faire.

"Oui. Elles ont déjà crée leur lien. Plus rien au monde ne les séparera maintenant."

_Comme Daenerys et vous, _pense _S_er Davos avec fierté, le cœur tendre. Il ajuste Lyaella et Moonbloom dans ses bras et regarde Jon. Dans tous les sens qui comptent, cet homme est son fils, aussi proche et cher à son cœur que sa propre chair et son sang l'était. Il mourrait pour lui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mourrait pour Daenerys Targaryen sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mourrait pour la petite princesse sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. La seule seule chose qu'il ait jamais voulue est que Jon Snow ait l'impression _d'avoir sa place_. Qu'il se sente bien dans sa peau, aimé — indispensable pour quelqu'un, une partie cruciale d'un tout. Toutes les choses qu'une famille donne à un homme.

Etre assis avec lui maintenant et savoir qu'il l'a trouvé… ça le rend plus fier que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Port-Réal se profile plus près d'eux, une tâche colorée sur l'horizon.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient après, Majesté?" demande Ser Davos.

Jon regarde sa fille. "Tout," dit-il. Il tend la main pour lui ôter légèrement ses boucles argentées du front. Ses yeux sont doux de tendresse, de joie. "Nous avons tout devant nous."

Quand Daenerys revient, elle s'assied près de Jon et prend sa main dans la sienne. Ensemble, ils regardent à quatre le bateau s'approcher de Port-Réal. La ville s'étend devant eux, une ville grouillant de croissance et de prospérité naissante. Et dans le sol, dans l'eau, dans le soleil — de l'amour.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Vos Majestés."

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Notes de la traductrice :_**_ Après moultes hésitations, j'ai décidé de ne pas traduire le nom des quatre dragonnets parce que... ça ne sonnait simplement pas juste à mes oreilles. Surtout que je n'ai pas traduit le nom des loups géants._

_Mais du coup, pour informations, voilà leur signification en français :_

_\- Silverstar : Étoile d'argent_

_\- Frostfire : Givrefeu_

_\- Moonbloom : Lune en fleurs_

_\- Storm : Tempête_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez autant aimé cette histoire que j'ai aimé la traduire. Je le dis à chaque fois mais, comme je l'ai précisé au tooooout début de la traduction, après le cauchemar de la saison 8, cette fanfic a été une bouffée d'air frais et m'a vraiment aidée à passer outre la fin catastrophique des personnages et de Jonerys. Donc j'espère qu'elle aura eu le même effet positif pour vous ^^_

_Pour informations, il y a une suite, qui est toujours en cours d'écriture et qui raconte le règne de Dany et Jon, leur vie en tant que souverains mais également en tant qu'époux et parents. Malheureusement, je ne la traduirai pas. Pas parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine, loin de là. Mais parce qu'elle est encore plus longue que celle-ci, qu'elle n'est toujours pas finie et, surtout, parce que je SAIS que ce serait un véritable casse-tête de traduire la façon de parler de certains personnages (Lyaella et son petit frère)._

_Mais si vous le pouvez, je vous conseille sincèrement d'y jeter un œil: __** Our Fortress Gold** par ellizablue (anciennement frombluetored) :_

_(h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)(works)(/)(19813924)(/)(chapters)(/)(46914112)_

_A noter que si vous ne savez pas lire en anglais mais que vous voulez quand même une idée de quoi est fait l'avenir de nos amoureux, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM pour que je vous fasse un résumé +/- détaillé ;-)_


End file.
